Los cambios buenos aun no llegan
by VMCG93
Summary: Es la secuela de la historia "El cambio es bueno no?", si o si debiste leer al menos la mitad de esa para entender esta historia. Ya han pasado 15 años desde que la guerra contra los cazadores de Celestia acabo y una paz esta reinando en la tierra, esa paz acaso durara para siempre? Hay que averiguarlo todos juntos, en esta secuela, junto a nuestra nueva protagonista Seras Castillo
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Los años pasan**_

"Tened cuidado con los lobos disfrazados de corderos, porque ahí no sabes cuando atacaran al pastor"

"Filosofo Random que quieran poner acá"

Han pasado 15 años desde que los cazadores invadieron la tierra y 20 desde que Celestia declaro la guerra a la tierra al asesinar a varios millones de inocentes.

La princesa Luna cumplio lo prometido, al donar su magia a los cambiantes, ellos pudieron estabilizar el clima de la tierra.

Y ya para el año 2032, el clima en el planeta tierra se estabilizo.

El desierto que antes era el este de los USA, volvió a florecer y estar llena de vida vegetal y un monumento en donde antes era la capital de la nación fue levantada.

Dos muros de piedra caliza con los nombres de miles de inocentes que murieron y que aun tienen familiares o amigos con vida el dia en que Celestia ataco.

Y en el medio estan las estatuas de los 6 voluntarios que se ofrecieron para acabar con la guerra de una vez con todas.

3 de ellos se les conocen sus nombres nada mas, pero que desaparecieron a los dias de finalizar la lucha, luego otros 3 que si se les conoce y que viven actualmente en USA con sus familias.

En Rusia, en donde antes era el bunker ruso, se ha elevado tambien un monumento y un muro donde estan los nombres de los soldados que murieron en la ultima batalla contra los cazadores.

Los restos de los cazadores fueron arrojados a fosas comunes, en una ubicación ultra secreta.

Sus armas, armaduras y municiones de los cazadores fueron confiscadas por las demás naciones, principalmente Rusa, Alemana e inglesa, que fueron las que pudieron obtener mas cantidad de ellas para que sus fuerzas especiales las utilicen.

Se restauró la tecnología inalámbrica y el internet después de 10 años de arduo trabajo en el año 2031.

La economía se ha estabilizado, recién en el año 2034.

Pero a pesar de que la guerra acabo, todas las naciones se están preparando para otra guerra, al invertir mas en sus ejércitos.

Porque se dieron cuenta, de que además de que no están solos en el universo, también lo cerca que una especie alienígena estaba cerca de conquistarlos y se preparan para que no suceda de nuevo.

Se estan reiniciando los programas aeroespaciales de las mas grandes potencias, y a pesar de que en los USA aun se estan recuperando, es el programa que mas apuesta el gobierno USA.

El mundo vive otra era de paz.

Pero eso si, sin olvidar que estuvieron por poco de ser exterminados por un enemigo misterioso pero poderoso.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Año 2022**

Martin Castillo se casa de nuevo de manera oficial con la princesa Luna y Starlight Glimmer.

Fue una gran primicia a nivel nacional.

La ahora Dra. Mind con la ayuda de la presidenta Chrysalis ha sacado un libro que relata todo lo que la organización de Celestia ha hecho en los últimos 15 años.

Y ahora se conoce que muchos de los cazadores que estan encarcelada con ella.

Merecen pena de muerte por sus mas abominables actos.

La organización de cazadores de Celestia no solo mataba cambiantes y engañaba a sus ciudadanos.

Se conoce ahora que es posible que la organización de Celestia sea mas parecida a una célula terrorista.

Por la enorme cantidad de control de información, amenazas contra dirigentes de otros gobiernos, secuestro de civiles de otras naciones, torturas a civiles que estuvieron cerca de un cambiante, asesinatos contra dirigentes de otros gobiernos para culpar a los cambiantes por ello, ataques contra población civil de otros gobiernos para inculpar a los cambiantes y muchos otros crímenes mas.

Y ahora esta en debate en si dejarlos pudrirse en prisión o directamente ejecutarlos.

La reina Chrysalis esta en contra de la ejecución, pero no sirve de mucho como los demás lideres de otros países presionan a Chrysalis para que manden a ejecutar al resto de los cazadores que tienen en prisión.

Y aun a pesar de que esta pasando todo esto, nadie sabe que a la princesa Celestia se le ha impuesto a un coma para que no tratara de hacer algo riesgoso durante su embarazo.

Y cuando dio a luz, Chrysalis y el doctor de la prisión estaban presentes, la princesa Celestia habia dado a luz a una alicornio perfectamente sana.

Y ella no puede hacerse cargo de ella asi que sede la responsabilidad al padre biológico.

Martin Castillo.

Pero para forma de evitar que el mundo se entere de que Celestia tenia una hija y perjudicar el matrimonio de Martin con Luna y Starlight.

Chrysalis le puso un anillo en su cuerno de la alicornio, un anillo para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza disfrazándola de manera irónica como otro cambiante mas.

Se la entregó a Martin con la excusa que era una huérfana pero obviamente ambos sabían de quien era en verdad esta niña alicornio.

-..-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Año 2023**

Chrysalis sede ante la presión de todos los países, y se ordena la ejecución de todos los cazadores que aun quedan con vida.

La Dra. Mind ahora se le permitio dar clases de Psiquiatria en una universidad, y la gente acepto.

Aunque eso si, no muchos confían en ella por el principal hecho de que trabajo para los cazadores.

La princesa Luna y Starlight no tiene esos problemas porque no eran parte de la organización de Celestia, lo que hizo que la gente las aceptara mas en la comunidad.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Año 2024**

No se perdio el tiempo durante el matrimonio de Martin Castillo.

Porque pronto se dio la noticia de que la princesa Luna y Starlight estaban embarazadas.

Se empieza a dar señales que los cambiantes estan por fin estabilizando el clima mundial, pero aun falta mucho para eso.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Años 2025**

La limpieza de la radiacion en Europa va según lo planeado y se espera que la limpieza termine en poco tiempo.

Se empieza a modificar las armaduras de los cazadores para el uso militar humano.

China el primero en lanzar un satélite de comunicaciones despues de tantos años.

La princesa Luna y Starlight tuvieran una hija cada una.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Año 2026**

Europa libre de radiacion, ahora de verdad se puede volver a reconstruir en Europa.

Clima aun en proceso de estabilización.

Martin Castillo se alista a la escuela de oficiales del ejercito de los USA, su primogénita Seras es una aficionada a los videojuegos y quiere aprender a como crear videojuegos cuando sea grande.

El comentario que dijo su padre fue este:

"Es un gran orgullo para mi que mi hija quiera ser eso, y voy a dar todo mi apoyo para que cumpla su sueño"

Vuelve poco a poco las comunicaciones via satélite.

Los mundiales de futbol y las olimpiadas se reinician.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Año 2027**

El clima aun se esta estabilizando.

Adolescente prodigio alemán conocido como Kristofer Anrovic inventa un aparato que es capaz de volver fértil la tierra sin la ayuda de magia.

Su invento le esta haciendo mas rico al chico.

El mundo sigue aun impactado como USA gano el mundial de futbol, venciend Alemania.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Año 2028**

Kristofer Anrovic lo vuelve a hacer.

Inventa un aparato que es capaz de regenerar las extremidades perdidas en solo 2 dias.

Su anterior invento ayuda a volver a la vida el Este de USA.

Comienza la plantación de arboles y pasto nuevo en el Este de USA para ayudar a los cambiantes a estabilizar el clima.

.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Año 2029**

Martin termino la escuela de oficiales y ahora es capitán de su propio escuadrón.

El este de los USA ya no es un desierto esteril.

Por fin hay presupuesto para volver a hacer películas.

Se le ha dado la tarea al famoso director Christopher Nolan en dirigir una película tipo documental de la ultima mision suicida en que participo Martin Castillo.

Se espera que sea un éxito esa película.

Kristofer lo volvió a hacer y ahora con 18 años de edad, oficialmente las ganancias que obtiene por sus inventos van para el directamente y ya no pasa primero por su tutor.

El invento otro gran invento este año que acelera el crecimiento de las plantas.

Un invento que no tarda en ser comprado por los gobiernos de todo el mundo para aumentar la cantidad de alimentos que cosechan al año, y junto con su invento que fertiliza la tierra, hace que aumente la cantidad de seres humanos que el planeta tierra puede permitirse albergar.

Mas y mas satélites son lanzados cada año, y China son los primeros en recrear la internet.

.-.-.-_.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-

 **Año 2030**

Aun con la magia de la princesa Luna y Starlight los cambiantes solo podían mantener el clima de la tierra estable, pero ahora con todo el Este de USA con bosques otra vez, el clima se esta estabilizando por su cuenta.

Y ahora los cambiantes se pueden relajar y enfocarse a vivir sus vidas y solo actuar cuando un huracán o tornado esta a punto de azotar una zona poblada.

Brazil gana el mundial en penales contra Alemania.

Suiza se recupera poco a poco, pero se tardaran años para que vuelva a como estaba.

Kristofer crea uno de sus inventos mas curiosos y controversiales hasta la fecha.

Una maquina que es capaz de clonar a seres vivos, usando solo una pequeña parte de sus cuerpos como base y en solo cuestión de dias, hacer un clon exacto de lo que sea que clono, o sea mismo cuerpo y misma edad de lo que sea que clono.

Una maquina que según el sea usada para que los ganaderos clonen a tantas reses o vacas como quieran para que asi nunca falte carne en la mesa.

Y la controversia se da que esta promoviendo que una vaca o una res sean clonadas por el resto de su vida y mucha gente esta en contra de ello.

-.-..-..-.-…-.-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Año 2031**

Vuelve a haber internet y comunicaciones via satelital.

Kristofer inventa la primera Inteligencia Artificial funcional del mundo que es capaz de reemplazar a las secretarias, su ultimo invento para civiles.

Eso fue una sorpresa y mas cuando este chico que mayormente inventaba artefactos para mejorar la vida en la tierra para los civiles.

Ahora crea su propia compañía que se encarga de construir armamento de avanzada llamada "Corporación FENIX", con sede en Alemania y con una enorme fabrica capaz de fabricar sus nuevos inventos.

La prensa se le pregunto porque hace esto y el solo dijo:

"El clima del mundo ya se estabilizo, no habra hambruna en milenios, y si hay cualquier desastre que arruine cultivos o bosques, serán reparadas en solo dias, es hora de que me enfoque en proteger este mundo de cualquier amenaza que haya hay afuera, porque de que servirá todo esto, si no podemos defendernos con amenazas que vengan de haya afuera"

Aunque eso si, el mundo se lo tomo bien ese cambio, especialmente el gobierno alemán que seria de ahora en adelante su principal comprador.

Porque si vieron que construyo inventos tan increíbles solo para uso civil, solo se pueden imaginar que clase de inventos creara para uso militar.

Los cambiantes en el mundo no pueden decir nada al respecto, la gente tiene razón en preocuparse de amenazas fuera de este mundo.

Pero como ven que la gente esta confiada de que ese chico genio inventara inventos que puedan defender este mundo, la gente no esta asustada ni nada, mas bien, se siente seguras y felices de que alguien este dispuesto a protegerlos.

Y mientras la gente siga feliz, los cambiantes serán felices.

Pero cambiando de tema, a pesar de que ya no se los necesita mas, la princesa Luna y Starlight se quedaran otros 10 años mas, o sea, el tiempo en que el tal Discord, deje de provocar las enormes diferencias del paso del tiempo entre ambos mundos.

Martin Castillo estuvo feliz de escuchar eso.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..

 **Año 2032**

El clima regreso a la normalidad despues de tantos años.

Se estrena a nivel mundial la película de Cristopher Nolan llamada, "El ultimo contra ataque".

Es un éxito total de taquilla a pesar de que muchos veteranos dicen que la diferencia de color de los cazadores era muy apagada, y que solo habia cazadores con pelaje blanco o marron en la pelicula, y que en realidad habia cazadores con varios colores del arco iris.

Desde pelaje rojo a rosa, o de verde a azul.

Pero eso no importo como aun asi Cristopher Nolan gano el oscar a mejor director por esa película.

Y es la primera película para mayores de edad que logra ganar en taquilla a Los Vengadores.

Martin dio incluso una entrevista diciendo que aun asi le gusto la película.

La **Corporación** **FENIX** dirigida por Kristofer Anrovic ha diseñado mas armas en un año que los inventos que hizo para civiles en estos últimos años.

Entre sus inventos estan:

-Los primeros rifles laser.

-Recrear el tipo material del que estaban hechas las armaduras de los cazadores, ese material lo llamo "EXCAM"

-Lobos robots de combate.

-Y artillería anti aérea laser capaz de derribar aviones y bombarderos.

Toda la Union Europea son sus principales compradores.

Kristofer compra 150 kilómetros cuadrados de terreno en Mongolia para según el, crear su mas grande fabrica hasta el momento, ya que dice el que su fabrica actual no le sera suficiente para satisfacer la demanda que hay por sus nuevas armas.

A mitades de este año comienza su construcción.

-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Año 2033**

La felicidad sube cada vez en el mundo según los cambiantes porque el clima y las comunicaciones vía satelite ya se han recuperado.

La **"Corporación FENIX"** no deja de crear mas tecnolgias como:

-Aviones capaces de llevar ametralladoras laser

-Tanques con recubrimiento de EXCAM con cañones laser

-Mejoro aun mas la IA de los lobos robots y los fortalecio con EXCAM.

Es la empresa numero 1 en el desarrollo y distribución de armas en el planeta, 1 de cada 20 soldados en el mundo porta un arma construida por la empresa FENIX.

-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…..-..-..-.-.-..-

 **Año 2034**

La economía mejora cada vez mas.

La población cada vez sube mas y mas.

Hay un tema que preocupa al mundo actualmente.

La hija del capitán Martin Castillo conocida como Seras Castillo es la primera cambiante que en un principio se declaró como experta en jugar toda clase de video juegos.

Asi es señores, la primera cambiante que no solo gusta de jugar toda clase de video juegos, si no que el genero que mas les gusta son el de disparos, violentos y bélicos.

Mas bien es la primera cambiante en acabar en primer lugar en el ranking mundial en Battefield 5, un juego ambientado en la guerra contra los cazadores, y la descubrieron cuando al estar en primer lugar tanto tiempo, la llamaron para que este en el equipo de USA para luchar en los torneos de Battlefield, y es ahí cuando tuvo que declarar sus gustos por la violencia en los video juegos.

La comunidad mundial esta impactada.

Es la primera cambiante que le gusta la violencia.

La presidenta Chrysalis se le entrevisto y se le pregunto de como no detecto eso, que una cambiante le este gustando la violencia.

Esto fue lo que dijo:

"No lo entiendo, lo único que percibía de ella era felicidad y gozo cuando jugaba video juegos yo no pensaba que jugaba esa clase de juegos, porque de manera prácticamente instintiva los cambiantes evaden toda clase de violencia, es por eso que incluso no viste a ningun cambiante haciendo cola para ver la película "El ultimo contra ataque", es nuestra naturaleza, evadir todos tipos de violencia, incluso la ficticia, porque no nos alimentamos de los sentimientos que genera la violencia"

Despues de esas palabras la reina Chrysalis insistió al capitán Martin Castillo que dejara que su hija se hiciera toda clase de análisis.

Pero el se negó, y esto es lo que le dijo a la prensa.

"Mi hija le gusta la violencia ficticia y eso que, ella nunca va a empuñar un arma en su vida, ella sabe que es falso toda esa violencia, ella es una estudiante ejemplar, tiene muchos amigos y es una chica maravillosa, yo no lo veo para tanto todo este lio"

Pero aun asi, con esa declaración que dio Martin, la reina Chrysalis no hizo mas que insistir que hicieran pruebas en su hija, la prensa los acosaba a su familia por saber que iban a hacer.

El al final tuvo que aceptar.

No porque el quisiera, si no porque su hija como recién cumplio sus 18 años, ella acepto los análisis, este fue discurso que le dio a la prensa cuando acepto:

"Estoy cansada de toda esta estupidez, a penas puedo ir a algún lado sin que la prensa me acose, soy una cambiante como todos los demás por el amor de Dios, y voy a hacerme esos análisis para asi regresar a mi vida normal"

Y ella se fue a hacerse esos analisis el 20 de octubre de ese año.

Pero cuando apenas paso unos dos dias, todo fue silencio, no se supo nada mas del tema, y fue como si todo el mundo se olvidara del tema de la noche a la mañana.

Pero hablando de otra cosa.

La nueva fabrica de la Corporación FENIX esta a un año de terminar su construcción.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-.

 **Año 2035**

Se terminó de construir la nueva fábrica en Mongolia, se espera que la producción de armas aumente un 300%.

Kristofer Anrovic compra varios terrenos en Europa con propósitos desconocidos.

Según el, son solo para ver si es viable construir una tercera fabrica.

-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-..—

 **Año 2036**

Literalmente, cada ejército del mundo porta un arma o vehículo construido por la Corporación FENIX.

 **1 de septiembre.**

A solo 2 semanas del dia que finalizo la guerra.

Miles de personas estan celebrando el dia en que la guerra acabo.

Pero no saben que ese dia de celebración, pronto se convertirá en un dia de horror.

Mi nombre es Seras, y yo les voy a contar de como el fin del mundo comenzó otra vez.

-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Guao, cumplí con el plazo que me auto impuse.**

 **Genial.**

 **Aquí unos datos extras, básicamente edad de algunos de los personajes:**

 **-Seras tiene 22 años.**

 **-Martin ya tiene 43 años**

 **-Kloi, si va a estar tambien en la historia ya tiene 49 años.**

 **-Princesa Luna…bueno, no sabría decirlo, es de vida longeva asi que sera joven por muchoooooo tiempo.**

 **-Starlight Glimmer tiene unos 35 años, si, es mas joven que Martin.**

 **Y bueno esas son las edades de los personajes tienen en este momento de la historia.**

 **Y ya otros aparecerán por ahí y si quiero mencionare que edad tienen.**

 **Bueno aquí esta, el primer capitulo que es medio informativo con un estilo de como si alguien mas lo estuviera narrando lo que paso en estos 15 años.**

 **Y mi protagonista por primera vez va a ser una mujer, bueno, eso es nuevo incluso para mi, aunque, creo que la hare asi tipo Korra, pero sin lesbianismo.**

 **No todas las chicas con carácter fuerte necesariamente tienen que ser lesbianas.**

 **Malditos escritores de avatar, fregaron un gran final.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que les guste esta secuela.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que en serio me gusta saber que piensan de mi historia.**

 **Y no se, tal vez incluso esta historia tenga mas éxito que su predecesora.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dato extra:**_ **Esta historia sigue siendo con cambiantes y ponys antropomórficos**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Mi vida en el exilio**_

 **1 de septiembre del 2036**

 **9:00 am**

Oh hola, te preguntaras quien es esa cambiante que esta tomando el sol totalmente desnuda con pechos casi tan grandes como sandias y de pelo rojo con algunas franjas negras en una silla a lado de una cabaña en pleno pantano restaurado en el Estado de Florida, USA, bueno esa cambiante soy yo y mi nombre es Seras Castillo.

 **(Ella no tiene agujeros en las extremidades, pero si tiene las alas, los colmillos y el exoesqueleto verde que le rodea la cintura)**

Para ti esto parezca el paraíso pero no, no lo es.

No lo es

Para nada.

Primero hace mucho calor.

Segundo por alguna razón a algún idiota ecologista se le ocurrio traer a los mosquitos de vuelta a esta zona, ya saben "para restaurar por completo la fauna" y esas mierdas, yo estoy de acuerdo con traer a la fauna local de a poco, pero porque demonios tenian que ser los mosquitos los primeros en volver, cada mañana despierto rascándome cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Y si al estar desnuda me pueden picar mas partes del cuerpo, pero no quiero ponerme ropa, hace muchooo calor.

Y tercero, esa cabaña de madera puede ser un paraíso, pero lo es para la gente de 1950, porque en si solo tiene una cocina casi nada equipada, un baño al menos decente pero que yo por desgracia tengo que limpiar, un cuarto con un televisor, no tengo ningun videojuego ni nada, no tengo celular, no tengo internet y ni siquiera tengo tv por cable, en el televisor esta ajustado para ver nada mas que las noticias.

Lo único bueno es que, al menos hay aire acondicionado, lo malo es que no tengo nada que hacer adentro.

(Me levanto de la silla)

-"Y joder no se ni porque mierda estoy haciendo esto, tengo piel oscura por el amor de Dios", digo esto en voz alta mientras agito mis brazos al cielo toda enfadada.

Solo porque vi un comercial en que las chicas hacen esto para relajarse.

Llevo 2 horas malditas horas echada en la maldita silla y solo me he aburrido un monton.

Y se preguntaran para este momento que estoy haciendo aquí si odio estar aquí verdad?

Bueno la verdad es…

(Me siento otra vez en la silla)

-"Es que no tengo otra opción", digo toda triste mientras miro al suelo.

Aun recuerdo el dia en que tome la peor decisión de mi vida.

El dia en que acepte que me hicieran esos análisis.

Apenas acepte, me llevaron a unos laboratorios donde me hicieron todas las pruebas físicas, o sea, muestras de todos mis fluidos de mi cuerpo, tomografías, rayos x y muchas mas.

Ademas de que tenia que hacer muchos test psicológicos, básicamente estuve 3 dias completos haciendo esos tests y hablando con psicólogos y psiquiatras.

Y el resultado fue…..

Estaba totalmente sana físicamente.

Y psicológicamente estaba sana tambien, pero lo malo, estaba mentalmente sana, si fuera un humano, y según me explicaron, que los cambiantes tenemos mentes muy diferentes.

No toleramos la violencia de ningun tipo ni nada, somos muy optimistas por naturaleza, somos muy pacientes, y somos muy amorosos cuando estamos con nuestra pareja.

Pero yo, tenia la mentalidad de un humano promedio mas bien hasta creo que los video juegos me insensibilizaron talvez un poco a la violencia, jeje.

No soy tan optimista en la mayoría de los casos, pierde de vez en cuando la paciencia cuando juego algunos videojuegos…..maldito Dark Soul ese juego me hizo perder mucho la paciencia y bueno tambien muchos controles.

Y debo admitir que el amor ha estado en segundo plano para mi.

Yo quería convertirme en diseñadora de videojuegos, y como a mis hermanas tambien les gustaban los videojuegos, todas íbamos a estudiar diseño de videojuegos y abrir nuestra propia compañía de videojuegos.

Pero…eso no se cumplió.

Porque me dijeron que mi modo de pensar era único y muy peligroso y que podía desencadenar algo muy malo.

Yo al principio cuando me dijeron eso estaba muy escéptica al respecto.

Pero luego me explicaron…nuestra historia de origen.

Esa en la cual nuestros ancestros robaban antes la energía negativa de los ponys, volvían loca a la gente y que los padres de Celestia y su gente se sacrificaron para cambiar nuestra verdadera naturaleza.

Y me contaron que al ser mi modo de pensar tan diferente al de un cambiante promedio, es una señal de alarma de que posiblemente yo me este volviendo una cambiante parecida a nuestros ancestros.

Y hasta que hallen si es verdad o no que me este convirtiendo en uno de nuestros ancestros, me mantienen alejada de la población por precaución en la restaurada Florida, USA.

Con esa cabaña para mi sola en esa península para mi sola, asi es, todo el estado esta cerrado al publico y nadie mas que yo esta en esta península, me envían comida en paracaídas una vez a la semana.

La electricidad llega de forma inalámbrica.

La cañería es básicamente un tubo que va al rio mas cercano, sip, y no quieran averiguar como descubri eso, y solo digamos que tuve que esperan unos dias afuera para que lloviera y me pueda bañar antes de meterme de nuevo a la casa.

Y hay cámaras y sensores de todo tipo por toda el área y la cabaña.

Sip, no tengo privacidad.

Los primeros meses fue horrible, ademas de aburrida, tenia que estar vestida con pantalones y mi polera todo el tiempo, joder prácticamente no me bañe en todo ese tiempo, porque estaba avergonzada de que me vieran desnuda.

Pero despues de un tiempo me dije a mi misma "al demonio", y empece a andar desnuda por ahí.

Porque en si, mientras me diga a mi mismo que "estaba sola", no me sentiría observada todo el tiempo, pero aun los sentia, observándome.

Parece como si estuviera en esos tipos de reality shows de MTV pero sin censura.

Pero con el tiempo ya me acostumbre a andar desnuda por aquí.

Ah eso si, la cabaña tiene una radio de onda corta y puedo comunicarme cada semana con solo mi familia.

Me cuentan lo que esta pasando haya, pero lo malo que con las únicas con las que no he podido hablar en todo este tiempo son con mis hermanas, mi padre dice que es porque están en ocupadas o no estan en casa, y cada vez que quiero hablar sobre ellas el siempre cambia de conversación, no importa que tanto insista no quiere hablar sobre ello, ya cuando regrese quiero saber el porque no pude hablar con mis propias hermanas, porque bueno al principio pensé, "si deben estar ocupadas", pero ya mas de 2 años de estar siempre ocupado pues no señor, algo muy raro esta pasando aquí.

Pero bueno, por el momento que puedo hacer, talvez la vida es asi, y en serio no tienen tiempo para hablar con su hermana.

Y bueno la razón de porque me vigilan todo el tiempo hasta con satélites es para vigilar mis niveles de energía mágica y mi aura de absorción de magia que para mi suerte es la normal.

Un área de 20 metros cuadrados.

Y la razón de porque me vigilan con cámaras es para ver si consigo volver a lo que ellos consideran "normal".

Ya saben, pasivo, que no se enfurece con nada de facilidad, paciente, y calmada.

Pero como mi pequeña rabieta en la silla demostró, obviamente despues de tanto tiempo que no estoy calmada, ni pasiva.

Y la razón de porque tener pocas cosas en mi cabaña era para que no tenga ningun elemento que me estrece y asi vivir en paz y fuera del estrés del dia a dia de la vida moderna.

Pero obviamente para alguien tan dependiente de la tecnología como yo, este lugar es el lugar mas estresante para mi.

Y la masturbación queda muy lejos en mi lista de cosas en estos momentos, puede que me haya acostumbrada a que me vieran desnuda, pero ni loca llego a relajarme lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Pero en fin, que cosas eh hecho todos estos dias para ayudarme a pasar el tiempo se preguntaran?.

Bueno, eh hecho ejercicios para ser un poco mas fuerte.

Eh escrito historias para videojuegos, porque cuando salga mas o menos quiero tener parte de un videojuego hecho cuando salga, pero hace un tiempo lo deje de hacer, porque en si no me llegaba la inspiración.

Ir a un árbol y patearlo por lo aburrida y frustrada por no tener nada que hacer durante horas hasta que no sienta las piernas.

Si, asi de aburrida eh estado como para hacer eso.

Fui una vez a la playa a nadar y hasta intente escapar, pero vinieron unos drones por mi y me llevaron a la cabaña y la playa se cerro para mi.

Y como hay una antena que bloquea por completo las comunicaciones con la colmena, no puedo enterarme de cualquier chisme o hablar con otro cambiante.

Asi que si, solo me queda escribir, patear al árbol, ejercicios, aunque creo que patear al árbol es el ejercicio que me esta haciendo mas fuerte porque es la única cosa que prácticamente que me esta haciendo ejercitar mi cuerpo, ah, y usar mi imaginación para simular que estoy en un videojuego, pero eso ultimo lo deje de hacer hace un año cuando me golpee con un árbol al hacer una pirueta al estilo ninja y casi me rompo un brazo.

Asi que, patear un árbol, si, esa es la cosa que hago por varias horas al dia, mas bien ahora que lo pienso mis piernas estan tan fuerte que podría luchar contra varios sujetos usando solo mis piernas y ganar ademas de talvez correr kilómetros sin cansarse.

Pero bueno.

Ya les dije todo lo que paso en mi tiempo desde que fui exiliada a este lugar.

Y tambien porque estoy desnuda y aburrida.

Bueno por la posición del sol veo que aun falta mucho para el medio dia, asi que, ahora voy a ir a patear un árbol y luego comer, patear un árbol hasta que se haga de noche, e irme a dormir.

Y repetirlo al dia siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente…..urgggg ya mencione como odio este lugar?!

-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ya en la noche.**

Mmm, aquí en mi cama, contando ovejas, contando ovejas porque no puedo dormir, la aburrición total no me deja dormir, y hace calor pero no tanto como para prender el aire **….(Dije todo eso en mi mente como si cantara)**

Y no ayuda haber tomado tantas bebidas energéticas.

Je, debo dejar de hacer eso, beber tantas bebidas energéticas en la tarde antes de dormir.

Pero irónicamente no tendría energía para patear el árbol y estaria descansando mirando la noticias hasta dormirme.

Pero no, yo quiero patear el árbol hasta que sea de noche y para eso no dejo de beber bebidas energéticas.

Si, 1300 patadas a un árbol en un solo dia, bati mi record.

Sip ya estoy lo suficientemente desesperada como para tomar nota de cuantas patadas doy al dia y ver si rompo mi record del dia anterior.

Y gano 10 puntos extras si derribo el árbol a punta de patadas.

Ya derribe uno la semana pasada asi que si sigo asi…

Basta, al hacer esto solo aceptas que nunca te iras de aquí.

Haber que otra cosa me causa sueño?

Ummmm…..

Politica?

Neh, irónicamente a esta hora da pura farándula y da repeticiones de reseñas de las ultimas películas que salieron en el canal de noticias.

Y hablando de horas?

Que hora es?

Mire el reloj que tengo en la pared y veo que son solo las 10pm.

Mierdaaaaa!

Si maldigo mucho y que.

Haber que otra cosa me hace dormir?

Mmmm, mastur…no!

No estoy tan desesperada como para hacer eso.

Golpearme en la cabeza?

No, funciona en las caricaturas pero dudo que en la vida real sea tan fácil.

Haber….algun hechizo para dormir quizás?

Oh espera, me quede sin magia hace meses, y solo me mandan junto a los suministros cristales con magia suficiente para un dia, un maldito dia donde puedo usar magia a gusto.

Ahhh, como me gustaría haber puesto mas atención en las clases de magia y aprender mas hechizos, porque cuando tengo magia solo se hacer levitación, invisibilidad y hechizos paralizantes.

Tenia 2 madrastras que me podía enseñar hechizos bien locos y alucinantes pero yo me tuve que conformar con lo básico.

 **(Me doy unas cuantas bofetadas)**

-"estúpida" **(Bofetada en la cara)**

-"Estupida" **(Bofetada)**

-"Estupida" **(Bofetada)**

Haber mi cara esta algo entumecida, pero aun sin sueño.

Joder.

Bien tengo insomnio y estoy aburrida….

Esto acaso puede empeorar?

 **(Sonido de puerta abriéndose)**

Espera que es eso….acaso fue la puerta?

 **(Olfateo un rato)**

Y ese olor?

Huele, huele al rio donde termina el desagüe de la casa. **(Pensé sorprendida)**

 **(La puerta del cuarto se abre)**

Y oigo esta vez pasos.

Espere alguien esta aquí?.

Pero porque?

Me levanto a averiguar que esta pasando aquí.

Ya ese alguien esta parado en la puerta.

Gracias a ser cambiante puedo ver en la oscuridad asi que cuando veo al que entro noto que es un hombre al parecer, tiene la cara cubierta, lleva un traje exo y tiene una pistola en la mano….espera una pistola en la mano?!

El apunta y yo me hago a un lado evitando el disparo por poco.

-"Que pasa, porque me quieres disparar?", pregunto asustada.

El no dice nada, solo se me queda mirando.

Y me empieza a disparar.

Las esquivo todas en la pequeña habitacion a la vez que uso algunas cosas para cubrirme y cada una de las balas paso muy cerca de mi muchas rozándome por los pelos, gracias piernas súper fuertes que me dan una increíble agilidad.

Y como el empieza a recargar yo hago todo lo que un cambiante no haría en esa situación.

Enfrentar al tipo.

Puede que tenga un traja eso, pero yo tengo unas piernas capaces de derribar arboles. **(Con el tiempo)**

Corri hacia el y le di una patada directa en el estómago y con otra patada le quite el arma de las manos.

Pero a pesar de que el arma lo patee con tanta fuerza que se fue volando a la cocina, porque si, la cocina da directo a mi cuarto.

El tipo ni se inmuto por la patada.

Es mas, se quedo ahí inmóvil.

-"Que pasa, sin el arma ahora no eres tan valiente como para enfrentarme eh"; presumía.

El solo se quedo mirándome, y eso que le di una patada en la única parte donde el traje no lo cubría, en la parte baja del estomago.

Sirve mucho crecer con un padre militar, te enteras de las debilidades de algunas cuantas cosas.

-"Bueno raro, vas a decirme porque querias matarme?"; pregunte ya algo mas valiente y confiada.

El solo me miraba como si fuera un zombi.

-"Ok, raro", dije yo, "Ahora voy por tu arma y vamos a ver si con un arma apuntándote a la cabeza hablas", dije yo aun mas confiada, si Seras amenazar a alguien para que hable, eso es muy de una cambiante.

Di un ultimo vistazo hacia el y vi que no tenia mas armas, solo el traje exo y un conjunto de ropas de color negro.

Fui a la cocina, siempre vigilando al tipo, viendo que no se moviera.

Y busque el arma, y en solo un minuto de búsqueda lo encontré y lo examine.

Era una extraña pistola que dispara al parecer balas, eso es extraño, crei que ya las abrían descontinuado.

Busco las municiones que tambien salieron volando con la fuerza de la patada.

Y veo que el cargador esta destruido, pero las balas…... **(Recojo una para examinarla),** no parecen balas, mas bien, parecen…dardos?

Dardos para que?

Me van a sacar de aquí porque ya vieron que mi extraña personalidad para ser una cambiante no es señal de que me convertiré en los antiguos?

Si antiguos, asi les dire a nuestros antepasados, antiguos suena mas genial.

Pero en fin, solo me estan haciendo una estúpida broma, de muy mal gusto?

-"Jaja chicos muy gracioso, asustarme de muerte y casi orinarme del susto fue tan gracioso", dije todo eso con sarcasmo, mientras miraba a una de las cámaras en la cocina, "Contratar a un mercenario fue un buen toque lo admito", dije yo.

-"Se que me escuchan malditos acaso no tienen suficiente con verme todo el dia desnuda maldi….", estaba diciendo toda enfadada pero no termino la frase como siento como el tipo me esta ahorcando con sus brazos.

Me agito tratando de liberarme pero el con su traje exo es demasiado fuerte.

No es una broma…..de verdad quiere matarme este sujeto.

Asi voy a morir?

Sin haber visto cara a cara a mi familia otra vez?

Sin haber jugado mas juegos?

Sin haber perdido mi virginidad?

No, no, no, yo no estare asustada, voy a luchar para lograr ver a mi familia otra vez.

Le pateo con todas mis fuerzas las piernas.

Pero cada golpe es mas débil que el anterior.

Estoy empezando a sentirme con mucho sueño.

Vamos tu puedes.

Un ultimo intento.

 **(Patada)**

 **(Sonido metálico seguido de un fluido hidráulico cayendo al suelo)**

Siento como que medio aflojo su agarre, puedo respirar de nuevo.

Lucho para salir de su agarre y despues de un rato por fin me libero.

-"Bien, ahora si se que no te podrias mover, hijo puta", dije yo ahora que recupere mejor el aliento apuntando a su pierna que se ve que quite la protección que cubria la manguera del liquido hidráulico, "Nada mal para alguien que no la dejaban aprender defensa personal en la escuela por ser cambiante"

Y la verdad el tipo sigue sin decir nada.

-"Bien, ya estoy harta", dije yo como iba hacia un cajón en la cocina y sacaba un enorme cuchillo de allí, y lo ponía directo en su garganta, "Me vas a decir porque demonios tratabas de matarme!", le grite en el oído.

El tipo se mantuvo en silencio, y al parecer ni se inmuto ante mi grito.

Dejo de amenazar al tipo con el cuchillo y me paro en medio de la cocina.

-"Y ustedes malditos que disfrutaban de mi cuerpo porque demonios no impidieron que este tipo viniera hacia mi!", gritaba enfadada.

-"Obvio, no me pueden responder pero si me pueden escuchar", dije yo, "Ahora si tanto les gusta observar, observen esto"; dije yo como le hacia señas con el dedo a cada cámara en la cocina.

-"Ahora a prender la luz que ya quiero ver en mas detalle al desgraciado que me ataco", dije en voz alta mientras me dirigía al interruptor.

 **(Click)**

Nada

 **(Click)**

Nada

Espera porque no prende?

Voy a la refrigeradora y veo que esta apagada.

Voy rápido al cuarto e intento prender la tele y el aire acondicionado pero sin éxito.

Espera la luz se fue?

Cuando?

Haber…no funciona la luz, tengo que pedir ayuda.

La radio.

Voy a la radio e intento comunicarme en cada frecuencia pero nada.

-"Vamos papa, donde estas?", dije yo mientras luchaba con los botones de la radio.

Mierda no hay comunicaciones y no hay luz…..

Bueno, ahora que hago?

Mmmmmmmmm.

Bueno esto es una emergencia.

Asi que, al demonio todo, me ire volando a la frontera del estado a pedir ayuda.

Tardare muchas horas porque esta muy lejos, a una horas de vuelo, entr si llueve.

Si, se eso porque intente volar fuera de aquí hace 2 meses.

Y puedo ser fuerte de piernas pero no de brazos.

Asi que no podre cargar al maldito sujeto conmigo para demostrar que me han atacado, pero si llevar la pistola y los dardos como evidencia.

Aunque espera un segundo si no hay luz, eso significa que el bloqueador esta apagado y puedo comunicarme con otros cambiantes.

Genial.

Intento comunicarme pero mas y mas que lo intento no puedo.

Bien, aun asi me ire volando de aquí.

Voy a mi cuarto y me pongo mis pantalones y mi polo, aunque mis pantalones algo apretadas, sip, no me he puesto pantalones desde que decidi andar desnuda y como mis piernas ahora estan algo mas tonificadas como la de una chica fisicoculturista, me puse los pantalones con dificultad.

Bueno antes de salir le di otra vez una patada en el pecho y la patada lo tiro al suelo, agarro el cuchillo y su arma sin balas y me dirijo hacia la salida.

-"Espero que no te importe dormir en el suelo esta noche desgraciado"; dije yo mientras me reia al salir de allí.

Volé y volé por unos minutos elevándome lentamente y cuando estaba a solo unos 30 metros del suelo y cuando pasaba cerca de un claro entre un monton de arboles tuve como ese sexto sentido que te avisa que estas en peligro y me ayudo a evitar que me disparen en la cabaña.

Y solo empecé a volar en zigzag mientras sentia como me rozaban los disparos.

Sabia que era demasiado peligroso volar asi que descendi con rapidez y me escondi entre los arboles, mas específicamente, detrás de un árbol.

Haber, haber, solo tengo un cuchillo y una pistola y no se donde estan los que me estan disparando ni cuantos son.

Intente asomarme pero apenas lo intente, aparte mi cabeza evitando por poco el disparo.

Y pude ver que me disparo, era un dardo.

Espera ese tipo de la cabaña tenia amigos esperándome a fuera si fallaba.

Mierda.

Haber, vamos piensa que debes hacer, recuerda lo que te enseñaron en clase de magia alguna forma de defenderte o algo…

 **(Flashback)**

-"Chicos, chicas presten atención, les voy a enseñar uno de los hechizos mas importantes que nuestra raza ha perfeccionado a lo largo de los años"; decia la profesora que era una cambiante.

-"Y cual es profesora"; decia uno de mis compañeros.

-"Es el de la localización por área", dijo ella.

-"Localización por aérea, que es eso?", pregunto uno de mis compañeros.

-"Buena pregunta, es un hechizo que consume muy pero muy poca magia y que es solo una especie de potenciador de nuestro sexto sentido, esta nos ayuda a sentir a cualquiera en nuestro rango de aura de absorción mágica", dijo la profesora.

-"Y de que nos va a servir eso profesora"; dije yo toda confiada.

-"Bueno, ahora no, pero en el pasado…bla bla bla"

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Mierda porque no puse mas atención, no me gusta mucho la magia creo que es por eso, y es por eso que casi reprobé esa materia tambien.

Haber, un compañero me enseño como hacerlo.

Haber solo tenia que calmarme, respirando con calma.

 **(Inhalando)**

 **(Exhalando)**

Bien estoy calmada.

 **(Crack)**

 **(Un dardo se atora en un árbol cerca mio)**

Eso creo.

Haber lo segundo dijo era que pensara en los recuerdos mas felices que tenga.

-Como mi primera vez jugando con papa.

-Alegrándome al enterarme que iba a tener hermanas con quien jugar mas.

-Estar en el primer lugar en el ranking mundial de Battlefield 5.

-defenderme en tv…..no, no recuerdos felices, vamos, recuerda, recuerda, recuerda.

Mientras trato de pensar mas recuerdos felices me pongo las manos a la cabeza.

Entonces de repente ciento como tiembla mi cuerpo un poco, como un escalofrió.

Y siento como otra vez los recuerdos felices llegan.

-Mi primera vez que repruebo una materia…espera que, yo nunca reprobé, estuve a punto muchas veces es diferente, ademas esto no es un recuerdo feliz.

Mis recuerdos de repente cambian a…..

-Mi primera vez conduciendo el auto de mi padre y estrellándolo contra un poste….espera un segundo, mi papa siquiera me ha querido dejar conducir su Bugatti, a pesar de que ya consigue mi licencia, y esto sigue sin ser feliz, que pasa?

Mis recuerdos cambian otra vez a…..

-Perdiendo la virginidad con mi novia y eyaculando precozmente y ella se rie de mi…ahora si basta ya, ni he perdido la virginidad y no tengo pene.

Mis recuerdos cambian otra vez a…..

-Recibir la noticia de que me aceptaron mi solicitud de trabajo en la corporación FENIX, pero eso significa abandonar a mi familia….….bien que esta pasando, estos no son mis recuerdos.

Abro los ojos y siento como tengo otra vez magia.

Haber, ahora tratando de olvidar esas extrañas cosas trato de realizar ese hechizo de Localizacion por aérea.

Y con mucha dificultad, logro que funcione.

Y siento como hay 5 personas rodeándome.

Básicamente me he demorado tanto que hay 3 que me han flanqueado y los otros 2 estan detrás del árbol.

Abro los ojos y es verdad, estan rodeándome, pero lo extraño es que no me disparan, ahora veo que esos 3 que me lograron flanquear y estan a solo 9 metros de mi y estan agarrándose la cabeza y murmurando incoherencias.

Y veo detrás del árbol donde me cubria y veo que esos 2 tambien estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Bien ahora que diablos esta pasando?

Bueno no pierdo la oportunidad y les quito las armas a todos.

Y las arrojo lejos, con excepción de una con su cargador.

-"Ahora no se porque de repente pararon pero…..", dije yo como quitaba el seguro de la pistola, "Yo tengo el arma, ahora díganme porque demonios me quieren matar?!", pregunte medio gritando mientras apunto a uno de ellos.

Otra vez no me respondieron, mas bien esta vez, dejaron de agarrarse la cabeza y ahora estaban parados en firme como soldados, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bien esto no me gusta nada.

Uno a uno se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia mi.

-"Alto, alto o disparo"; decia yo como apuntaba el arma.

Haber no hacen caso, haber no cometas una estupides, calmate, hacer ese hechizo es igual a disparar un arma, solo relájate, y no fallaras.

Estan a 6 metros de mi.

-"Disparo, saben que lo hare", decia yo.

Vamos calmate, piensa en algo bonito como….

Otra vez ciento como un leve escalofrío en mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos y siento que se me viene otro recuerdo…..como…

-Ver el partido entre Alemania y Rusia en la tele para tratar de olvidar como papa y mama discuten y hasta se golpean….basta ni siquiera me gusta el futbol como para verlo por televisión, y mis padres se llevan bien entre si.

Abro los ojos y los tipos otra vez se agarran la cabeza.

Solo se agarraban mientras se agitaban como locos y gritaban incoherencias.

Bien esto esta mal.

Respiro y apunto a uno de ellos y disparo.

Le di a cada uno a la cabeza y todos cayeron al suelo.

Suelto la pistola.

Me agacho y toco a uno de ellos.

Esta frio.

Bueno tiene sentido me querían matar, estos dardos debeian tener un veneno de alguna clase, pero…

Porque?

Bueno en fin esto…..esto es malo. Pensaba mientras hiperventilaba.

No solo ahora soy el primer cambiante en que le guste la violencia…..ahora soy la primera cambiante que ha matado a alguien…..mas bien a varios.

Bien, estoy jodida, estoy jodida.

Estoy literalmente jodida.

Aunque debo admitir tanto jugar a tantos juegos de disparo con las gafas de realidad virtual si que me dio una buena puntería.

Pero ahora si que me van a mantener aquí por el resto de mi vida.

Se que solo mate en defensa propia, pero esto no quita el hecho que no dude en quitar una vida.

Ahora si me mantendrán bajo vigilancia hasta el dia en que me muera.

Al menos creo que al menos subirán la seguridad despues de esto…..

No, al demonio, ya me harte.

Estoy harta de este sitio, pude morir y nadie habría estado allí para ayudarme, al demonio no importa si ya me estoy convirtiendo en uno de los antiguos, pero prefiero convertirme en uno de los antiguos en un bunker con aire acondicionado con televisión, internet, videojuegos y al menos haber tenido sexo una vez.

Asi que me pongo a volar lo mas rápido hacia la frontera y esta vez volar sobre las nubes para asi evitar cualquier otro maldito de esos asesinos.

Y ya en la aparente seguridad encima de las nubes me pongo a pensar…..

Esos extraños recuerdos tristes….de donde vinieron?

Porque mios no eran definitivamente.

Acaso, acaso en serio les absorbí a esos asesinos sus recuerdos felices y los volvia locos en el proceso?

Acaso esto significa que en serio me estoy volviendo uno de los antiguos?

Bueno, aun asi si me vuelven a queres aislar de todos, quiero estar al menos en un bunker donde sepa que nadie me hara daño, y que haya internet, tv por cable, videojuegos y haber al menos perdido la virginidad antes de entrar al bunker.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-….-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Ya en la frontera.**

 **Aun en la madrugada.**

Genial despues de aburridas horas de viaje ya veo la frontera que separa este aburrido estado con el resto del país.

Una muralla de 4 metros de alto y siempre vigilada por militares.

Y aterrizo en el otro lado justo en uno de los puestos de control.

Donde obviamente los militares estan siempre en alerta por si yo me escapo.

Y cuando llego al puesto de control, no solo los militares estan en el lugar, si no el helicóptero presidencial y veo que esta llegando otro….bueno, ya no tengo que decirles a los militares que llamen a Chrysalis.

Pero los militares no se acercan a mi, mas bien, se mantienen a mas de 50 metros de mi.

Entonces veo como la reina Chrysalis se acerca hacia mi.

-"Presidenta Chrysalis es realmente una grata sorpresa verla, porque en si…..", estaba hablando pero ella me interrumpió.

-"Escucha Seras, no tienes que decir nada, lo sabemos todo", dijo ella.

Yo solo me emocione ante ello y a la vez me enfade al saber de que a pesar de que lo sabían no me vinieron a ayudar.

-"Espera lo sabias?", pregunte, "Entonces como no….."; estaba hablando cuando vi a alguien que se hacia paso entre los soldados.

Era mi papa.

Yo me emocione un monton.

El vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo.

-"Oh hija mia, como me alegra que estes bien", dijo el todo feliz.

-"Si papa estoy bien, pero por poco no…..", estaba hablando pero otra vez la reina me interrumpio.

-"Martin que haces aquí?", pregunto ella, "Este lugar es muy peligroso para un humano", dijo ella.

Espera que?

-"No me importa, yo vi lo que paso en esas cámaras en su cuarto…", **(Mi cara se pone roja de la vergüenza, porque en si estaba luchando por mi vida, desnuda),** "….y era lo que me temia cuando decidiste enviarla a vivir sola en el medio de la nada"

Bien, díselo papa.

-"Lo se, y es un verdadera pena que haya llegado hasta tal punto como para enloquecer y destrozar el lugar", dijo Chrysalis.

Espera que?

-"Yo te dije que ese lugar la iba a estresar mas que relajar"; dijo enfadado mi padre, "Andar siempre desnuda a pesar de ser vigilada y patear un árbol no es para nada normal maldita sea!", para este punto ya papa estaba gritando.

Yo solo me sonroje un poco de la vergüenza al saber que mi papa tambien me vigilaba.

Pero ese no es el punto.

-"Me pueden escuchar por favor!", grite para que me hicieran caso.

-"No eh enloquecido, al menos eso creo yo"; dije como al parecer ya capte la atención de los 2, "Un hombre me ataco en la cabaña y otros 5 me quisieron matar en un bosque cercano a la cabaña".

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos, pero no asustados.

Papa volvió a mirar con rabia a Chrysalis mientras ella me veía toda preocupada.

-"Ves, hasta ya imagina cosas, gracias a estar aislada tanto tiempo", dijo mi papa.

Espera que?!

-"Yo no imagine cosas, porque no me crees?, pregunte yo.

-"Por esto", dijo Chrysalis como saco una Tablet con un video en el.

Un video donde me muestra que estoy en mi cuarto, de repente me levanto y empiezo a lanzar todo por todos lados, gritando lo harta que estaba de estar aquí, obviamente no hice eso.

Rompiendo las cámaras, y en la cocina muestra eso si mi pequeña rabieta que si hice.

Y luego muestra las imágenes satelitales en las que me muestra volando sin parar hacia la frontera.

-"Esto no puede ser, se que me atacaron, no estoy mintiendo"; decia yo enfadada.

Todo esto era falso, una buena falsificación por cierto.

Espera un momento, la pistola, es la prueba que necesito.

Me empiezo a revisar cada parte del cuerpo buscándola mientras la presidenta Chrysalis le empieza a mostrar a mi papa algo mas en la Tablet.

Donde esta?

Espera….solte el arma apenas mate a los tipos.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda!", no me importaba gritar eso para este punto.

-"Seras ven aquí y mira la Tablet", dijo Chrysalis mientras me enseñaba la Tablet.

Y esta vez eran imágenes de satélite de la cabaña, pero algo extrañas.

-"Seras, me temo que tienes que quedarte en la cabaña por mucho tiempo mas, quitaremos las cámaras si quieres pero…..", ella estaba hablando pero era mi turno de interrumpirle.

-"No, claro que no, no volveré haya, no importa si mejoras el lugar, no quiero volver haya, quiero ir a mi casa otra vez", dije yo toda enfada.

-"Escucha, esto ya no puede ser discutido mas, ahora me temo que lo hemos confirmado, tu aura de absorción de magia cambio de repente mientras gritabas en la casa, me temo que eso es una señal de que te estas convirtiendo en como eran nuestros ancestros, y hasta que hallemos la manera de revertirlo es mejor que no tengas contacto con ningun otro ser vivo, mas bien, creo que lo mejor para este momento es esterilizarte por si…", ella estaba hablando esa mierda cuando la interrumpi.

-"Si, esta bien, puede que este convirtiéndome en algo igual a nuestros ancestros, pero para nada voy a dejar que me castren, ni voy a volver haya, ni nada!", grite toda enfadada.

-"Pero tu sabes lo peligroso que es….", estaba hablando ella otra vez.

Pero la interrumpi.

-"Me importa una mierda, estuve a nada de morir haya, no me importa si no me creen o no, pero…...", decia toda enfadada sin importarme con quien estaba hablando, "…..vamos haya y les demostrare que no miento, que en serio me atacaron y que estan las armas aun haya", dije yo.

Chrysalis me miro no mas.

-"Bien, si te hace feliz, vamos haya", dijo ella.

Como me dio señas para ir a su helicóptero, mi padre fue con nosotros tambien.

Volamos por solo unas 2 horas hasta llegar a mi cabaña, todo el viaje fue varios intentos de la reina Chrysalis de convencerme de que es por mi bien debo quedarme aqui.

Y cuando llegamos a la cabaña para mi horror, no estaba el sujeto, mas bien estaba destrozada tal cual mostraba el video falso.

-"Esperen aun de seguro estan esos otros sujetos en el bosque, vamos haya", dije yo como mi padre me tomo de la mano evitando que me fuera.

El me miro con tristeza.

-"Hija", dijo todo triste, "No hubo ataque aquí, y menos en el bosque"; dijo el.

-"Pero me atacaron, incluso el que me ataco en la cabaña que tenia traje exo me estaba ahorcando y despues de varios segundos de lucha logre soltarme", dije yo toda angustiada.

El solo me siguió mirando con tristeza.

-"Hija, si alguien con traje exo te hubiera atacado y te hubiera ahorcado…..", decia como se detuvo un rato antes de seguir, "….te hubiera matado antes de que siquiera pudieras reaccionar, incluso te hubiera roto las vertebras en el proceso", dijo el.

No, espera mas pruebas, donde hay mas pruebas.

Mi cuello.

De seguro quedo marcas de que luche con el tipo.

-"Haber examina mi cuello, de seguro quedo alguna marca cuando luchaba por liberarme", dije yo como le hacia señas para que me examinara mi cuello.

Chrysalis fue la que me reviso con su magia que era mas precisa que simplemente me lo vieran a simple vista.

-"Lo lamento, pero tu cuello no muestra rastros de ninguna sustancia o rasguño, y tus musculos solo estan tensos por sostener tus atributos todo el tiempo", dijo ella.

-"No, no, me atacaron lo se, deben creerme", decia yo toda desesperada, "Usted presidenta Chrysalis, usted sabe que entre nosotros no nos mentimos, mas bien porque no entra mediante el enlace telepático a mi cabeza y observa….eh porque me mira asi", dije yo como me miraba toda triste Chrysalis.

-"Seras pedi que apagaran los inhibidores del enlace telepático antes de venir y eh estado tratando de entrar en tu mente desde que entramos al helicóptero, me temo que, tus ondas cerebrales deben haber cambiado y no puedo entrar a tu mente, mas bien, hasta cuando te examinaba intente entrar a tu mente de una manera mas agresiva pero…sentia como succionabas mi magia y ese hechizo no hacia efecto, mas bien, con suerte pude examinarte bien el cuello", dijo Chrysalis.

No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando.

-"Me temo que, en serio deberías quedarte aquí, lo lamento pero…..", ella estaba hablando, pero la interrumpi.

La interrumpi al sacar el cuchillo que aun tenia yo y se lo apunte a su cuello apunto de cortarle la garganta.

-"No voy a estar un segundo mas en este lugar, quiero ver a mi familia otra vez, quiero tener una vida normal por el amor de Dios"; decia yo toda enfadada.

 **(Quitando el seguro a un arma)**

Entonces vi a mi papa con una pistola en su mano apuntándonos.

-"Chrysalis, hazle caso a mi hija", decia el todo serio, nunca crei verlo asi antes.

-"Martin tu sabes que seria un increible riesgo dejarla libre en las calles, ademas aun tenemos que….", decia Chrysalis sin inmutarse aun por tener un cuchillo tan cerca de su garganta.

-"No me importa, te deje que te encargaras de ella, pero lo único que hicieron tus métodos para volverla una cambiante como cualquier otra es provocar esa mutacion y se este convirtiendo como sus ancestros, asi que me la voy a llevar a casa, donde va a quedarse allí, en la casa, no va a salir de ella lo juro, donde estará con toda su familia, apoyándola y cuidándola y que este disfrutando de lo que mas le gusta, los videojuegos, y que no este siendo observada hasta cuando va al baño", decia el enfadado.

-"Pero…..", decia Chrysalis pero lo interrumpio papa.

-"Y tu sabes que dejándola en este lugar aun con sus cosas favoritas en el estado en que esta da lugar a la depresión y locura y tus sabes que conduce eso no", dijo el enfadado, "Lo sabes asi que dilo en voz alta".

-"Conduce al suicidio"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y yo no voy a perder a mi hija, no pienso perderla, no voy a perder alguien que me importa de nuevo"; dijo el todo triste.

Chrysalis solo nos miro.

-"Esta bien…pero al menos uno de nuestros científicos ira a su casa cada mes a revisar como evoluciona su hija", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Bien, vámonos hija, larguémonos de este horrible lugar", dijo el mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Yo con lagrimas en los ojos lo abrace.

-"Gracias papa"; dije yo.

-"No hay problema mi hermosa Seras", dijo el mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

Bueno, no me creen pero al menos me llevaran lejos de aquí, esos es un gran avance, ya en casa podre averiguar quiénes me quisieron matar.

Porque yo se lo que vi y vivi.

Asi que, no descansare hasta dar con los que quisieron matarme, eso es una promesa.

-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Guao que capitulo no?**

 **Pura perspectiva de nuestra protagonista.**

 **Quien cree que sera los que la quieren muerta…..…..a quien engaño de seguro ya lo saben si ya leyeron la historia anterior.**

 **Es por eso que no puse la etiqueta de suspenso en esta historia.**

 **Pero bueno una mejor pregunta es….**

 **Nuestra protagonista podrá averiguar quiénes la querían muerta?**

 **Porque sus hermanas nunca le hablaron durante todo ese tiempo cuando estuvo aislada?**

 **Mato ahora, pero lo volverá hacer a propósito?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **No se olviden de comentar amigos lectores, hasta la próxima.**

 **Ah se me olvidaba, Seras tiene 20, no 22, perdón, no calcule bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Volver del exilio a una vida normal es mas difícil de lo que parece**_

 **6:00 am**

 **2 de septiembre del 2036**

Nos volvimos a la frontera en silencio, y luego mi papa y yo abordamos el helicóptero en el que habia venido.

El helicóptero en el que habia venido era un helicóptero de ataque para 2 personas.

-"Oye papa, y desde cuando vuelas helicópteros?", le pregunte, mientras subia al asiento del artillero.

-"Desde hace 1 año de echo, tome unas clases para aprender a volar estos helicópteros porque en si, no hay mucho que hacer en la base, desde que la paz reina en el mundo, tenia que aprender a hacer algo para distraerme, porque tanto entrenamiento y simulacros de combate ya me volvian loco", dijo el, como empezó a prender el helicóptero.

-"Genial", dije yo, como ya me ponía el casco.

Ya despues de unos minutos y de estar ya en camino a Las Vegas, el lugar donde creci todo este tiempo, llego la hora de discutir.

Por qué mis hermanas no me han hablado durante todo este tiempo?

Tratar de convencerlo de que en serio me atacaron en la cabaña.

Sera para otra ocasión.

-"Papa?", pregunte.

-"Si hija", dijo el.

-"Porque mis hermanas no han querido hablarme todo este tiempo?", pregunte.

Senti tristeza viniendo de papa, y no me gusta.

-"Bien, no puedo ocultarlo mas", dijo el.

-"Ocular que?", pregunte.

-"Tus hermanas no te hablan porque….", se paro por un rato, eso me preocupo.

-"Ellas no te recuerdan", dijo el triste.

-"Que?", pregunte sorprendida, "Como eso es siquiera posible?", pregunte.

-"Bueno cuando llego la hora de exiliarte, Chrysalis quería asegurarse de que nadie supiera de ti y de tu condición, asi que llamo a todos los cambiantes del mundo para que borraran los recuerdos de todos los que te han conocido o han visto las noticias sobre ti y gracias a muchos hackers se borró todas las noticas sobre ti en la Neored", dijo el, todo triste.

 **(Neored asi le dicen al nuevo internet)**

-"Espera, y como tu o mis madrastras aun me recuerdan?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque estábamos en los laboratorios contigo cuando paso"; dijo el.

-"Y se puede revertir?", pregunte.

-"Me temo que no, y no creo que lo haga en un futuro próximo, creo que cuando recién hallen una manera de revertir tu situación, ahí de repente talvez lo intente revertir Chrysalis", dijo el todo triste.

-"Y porque aceptaste a que hicieran eso en primer lugar"; dije yo toda triste.

-"No lo aceptamos en primer lugar, nos lo dijeron una vez todo fue hecho, yo le grite a Chrysalis por eso, pero ya no lo podían revertir, al menos, no con facilidad"; dijo el todo triste.

-"Pero eso significa que…", estaba diciendo pero no encontraba las palabras.

-"Serias una completa extraña entre gente que conoces", dijo todo triste mi papa.

-"Si", dije toda desanimada.

Despues de eso, fue un silencio total.

No quería hablar.

Ni el tampoco.

En ese momento solo sentia ira por Chrysalis por hacer desaparecer toda mi vida para que la gente se asustara cuando se enteraran de mi verdadera condición.

Salgo del exilio de un lugar remoto para regresar a otro, pero al menos aquí tendre a mi familia de cerca y tener privacidad por fin.

Eso al menos es algo bueno, supongo.

-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.

 **10:00 am**

Ya en el aeropuerto y bajarnos del helicóptero, nos subimos en el Bugatti y nos fuimos a casa.

Fue bueno ver mas de una cara despues de tanto tiempo.

Las calles llenas de vida, la gente ocupándose de sus vidas.

(Suspiro)

Es bueno estar de vuelta en la ciudad.

Viajamos durante buen rato, pero, papa habia elegido una ruta extraña.

No nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad, nos dirigíamos casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

-"Papa a donde vamos?", pregunte.

El no respondia.

-"Papa, respóndeme porque no vamos a casa?", pregunte preocupada.

-"Cuando dije que íbamos a casa, me referia que íbamos de regreso a la ciudad, no que regresarías en si a nuestra casa", dijo el todo triste.

-"Papa a donde me llevas?", pregunte preocupada.

-"Ya lo veras", dijo el.

Condujo un rato mas y yo estaba todo el tiempo en alerta.

Pero luego vi que en la zona de la ciudad donde estábamos entrando, era la zona cercana a la universidad que hay aquí en Las Vegas, no es tan buena, pero es decente, y es a la que quería ir al salir de la escuela porque en si no quería irme a otro estado a estudiar.

Luego nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño edificio de apartamento de 5 pisos.

-"Vamos", dijo el como se bajaba del auto y me hacia señas para que lo siguiese.

-"Papa, dime que estamos haciendo aquí?", pregunte.

-"Vamos ya lo veras", dijo el con la voz neutra.

Lo segui no mas adentro del edificio y fuimos hasta el ultimo piso y nos paramos en la habitacion

El saco unas llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-"Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar"; decia el mientras me mostraba el interior.

La casa en si tenia una cocina bien equipada, una sala con un televisor de plasma de 60 pulgadas y varias consolas cerca del televisor y un sofá para 3 personas que se nota bastante comodo.

Un cuarto con una cama que parecía comoda, con una computadora con multiples pantallas, todo hecho para un diseñador de videojuegos, con impresora y escaner y un baño con regadera y un cuarto de lavado.

Era algo pequeño, pero era acogedor debo admitirlo.

-"En serio compraste un apartamento solo para mi?", pregunte sorprendida.

Pero aun siento tristeza viniendo de el.

-"Si lo hice…..lo hice cuando supe que irias a esta universidad y este seria tu regalo cuando entraras a la universidad", dijo el todo triste.

Ahora comprendo porque esta triste.

-"Pero aun esta como nuevo, acaso tu….", dije yo como me interrumpio.

-"No, no, consigo que alguien venga a limpiar todos los domingos el lugar", dijo el.

Yo solo asentí.

Y lo abrace.

-"Gracias papa, esto aun es un buen regalo, a pesar de que no voy a ir a la universidad", dije yo medio alegre.

-"No hay problema hijita"; dijo el.

-"Pero quiero saber porque en primer lugar porque no puedo vivir en nuestra casa?", pregunte.

-"Bueno, si es verdad lo que dijo Chrysalis, no podemos tenerte en casa con tu condición actual, lo minimo que puedo hacer es visitarte de vez en cuando", dijo el.

-"Entiendo, eso seria bonito la verdad, poder abrazar a mi padre en vez de solo hablar con el por radio", dije yo, "Y que pasa con mis hermanas?", pregunte.

-"Cuando los científicos logren revertir tu condición vamos a empezar a traerlas para que traten de recordarte y volver a ser una familia de nuevo", dijo el.

Yo solo asentí ante eso.

-"Ahora debo irme, me toca recibir a un nuevo grupo de reclutas que quieren pertenecer a los Navy Seals y solo tengo 4 horas para volver a la base", dijo papa.

-"Ok papa, cuídate", dije yo como nos dimos un ultimo abrazo.

-"De acuerdo hijita", decia el como me dejaba las llaves en un gancho para llaves a lado de la puerta, "Y recuerda estamos en la ciudad en un apartamento rodeado de otros edificios, no andes desnuda todo el tiempo, no querras atraer a un acosador, Luna vendrá en la noche para traerte comida", dijo el como salía.

-"Ok, lo tomare en cuenta", dije yo como el cerro la puerta al salir.

Pero lo abrió otra vez y me dijo.

-"Ah y no te preocupes, no tienes vecinos haya abajo, como es primavera, todos los estudiantes de la universidad estan de vacaciones, y los apartamentos de abajo estan vacios", dijo el como salio de nuevo.

-"Bien, otra vez estoy en casa, no hay cámaras vigilándome, aun tengo algo de energía y no he dormido en toda la noche pero es de dia ahora, asi que, que puedo hacer ahora?", me dije a mi mismo.

Viendo las consolas a lado del televisor solo se me viene algo en mente.

Unas cuantas partidas en línea jugando Battlefield 5 para quitarme toda la tensión que tengo en estos momentos y animarme un poco no me vendrían nada mal.

Pero primero quiere bañarme, si que estoy apestando.

Ya en la noche duermo y me dedicare a investigar quien me intenta asesinar.

Hey no me ven asi, se que investigar quien intenta matarme es importante, pero no puedo hacerlo sin haberme des estresado aunque sea un poco.

-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Una ducha y varias horas de juego despues.**

Bueno, si que fue algo tonta de mi parte bañarme sin tener ropa extra que ponerme, o siquiera una toalla por si acaso.

Pero bueno, aca en la ciudad puedo absorber energía positivas, y eso me alegra que pueda aun absorber energías positivas puedo hacer algo de magia.

Y despues de navegar por youtube para averiguar como hacer un hechizo para secarme el cuerpo.

Oh Neored, aquí estan todas las respuestas para todo.

Me seque con un hechizo y bueno…..puse mi ropa en la lavadora y me puse a jugar desnuda en el sofá de la sala hasta que terminara de lavar.

Y jugué y jugué tanto que no me di cuenta que ya se hizo de noche.

Ups.

 **(Toc)(Toc)**

Genial debe ser Luna.

Voy y abro la puerta y en efecto, es Luna, con una falda negra que le cubre hasta las rodillas y una polera tambien negra, y ella aun sigue tan joven como siempre.

Ella se sonrojo por alguna razón al verme.

Yo solo me emocione mucho al verla y la abrace.

-"Luna, como me alegre verte en persona otra vez", dije toda feliz.

-"A mi tambien me alegra Seras"; dijo ella, "Y se que estas en tu propia casa pero al menos te hubieras puesto algo antes de recibirme asi", dijo ella.

Yo me miro a mi mismo para descubrir que en efecto sigo desnuda.

Mmm, si, sabia que algo se me olvidaba.

-"Lo siento Luna pero mi ropa esta toda sucia y la puse a lavar hace horas y como me puse a jugar me olvide de eso y como eh andado desnuda por tanto tiempo ni lo note que estaba desnuda", dije yo algo sonrojada.

-"No hay porque disculparse, despues de todo, tu padre ya me ha contado todo lo que te paso", dijo ella.

-"Ah si", dije yo alegre.

-"Si, y quiero que sepas que comida no es lo único que traje, te traje unas cuantas ropas que compre antes de venir aquí, es por eso que vine tan tarde", dijo ella.

-"Espera que horas son?", pregunte yo.

-"Son las 10pm Seras", dijo ella.

-"Oh, si que jugué por mucho tiempo", dije medio apenada.

Ella solo me miro.

Y dijo.

-"Al parecer aun tu viejo habito de jugar por horas sin cansarte siquiera un poco ha desaparecido en estos años", dijo ella con una sonrisa al final.

-"Si lo se, pero era para relajarme aunque sea un poco", dije yo.

-"Lo se, pero aquí tienes esta ropa que elegi para ti, espero que te guste", dijo como hizo levitar unas bolsas detrás de ella para dármelos directamente en mis manos, "Ve y pruébatelos mientras pongo la mesa y comemos", dijo ella.

-"Esta bien", respondi, lleve las bolsas directo al cuarto.

Cerre la puerta y me puse a probar la ropa que me compro.

Haber lo primero que tenemos aquí es…

Ropa deportiva.

Un sostén deportivo extra grande, un short que con suerte me cubre el trasero y unos zapatos deportivos.

Mmmm, estan bien, pero creo que me serán mas útiles como para piyama.

Luego hay mas ropa deportiva, como una sudadera gris y unos pantalones de color gris para ir a correr.

Estan bien, creo.

Luego que mas hay?

Una polera blanca con el logo "Amo los videojuegos" y una falda…..

La polera me gusta, pero no tanto la falda.

Luego tambien hay una polera con un soldado de Battefield 5 **(Un soldado con un rifle de francotirador con uniforme de Navy Seals en un fondo negro con edifcios en llamas detrás de el)** , un short que tambien solo me cubre el trasero y unas botas negras tipo militar.

Las botas me gustan al igual que la polera.

Haber tambien hay una camisa azul y una falda mas larga de color violeta.

mmmm…nop, nada de faldas, la camisa, talvez.

Y finalmente…no puede estar hablando en serio.

Un bikini de color azul oscuro.

 **(Me lo pongo para probármelo)**

Y apenas me cubre mis pezones el top de arriba y la parte de abajo apenas me cubre el trasero.

Parece como si estuviera desnuda.

En serio me compro eso ultimo Luna?

Bueno, no importa.

Me pongo la polera de Battlefield 5 y los pantalones deportivos.

Bueno, tampoco era como andar mucho a la moda que digamos.

Busque donde poner la ropa y por suerte habia un armario donde ponerlas.

Las fui guardando en orden toda mi ropa, pero algo me llamo la atención.

Era una caja de zapatos, toda empolvada.

La limpie, la agarre y la abri y para mi sorpresa encontré ahí una Easter Eagle (Es una pistola muy potente si no lo saben) con su respectiva municion a un lado de la caja.

Y en el fondo de esta caja habia nota, algo desgastada por el tiempo.

Y decia asi:

"Se que es un mundo seguro y todo, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar, asi que este es tu segundo regalo, úsalo en caso de suma emergencia nada mas"

"Firma, Martin"

Oh papa, que tierno eres.

Ahora si me siento algo mas segura con esta arma en mi poder.

Bueno, la dejo la caja debajo de la cama y voy con Luna a la cocina.

-"Tardaste un poco ahí", dijo ella toda sorprendida, "Yo no se mucho de la ropa que usan los jóvenes en esta dimensión y mayormente lo que te compre eran cosas que me recomendaron los de la tienda de ropa", dijo ella.

-"Oh, incluso ese bikini todo ajustado que haría que los hombres que me miraran tuvieran una enorme erección", dije yo con una sonrisa medio burlona.

-"Si, y como pensé que era la moda de hoy en dia, te gustaria", dijo ella.

-"Bueno es bonita la verdad, pero ya sabes que no voy a poder salir de aquí verdad?", pregunte yo.

-"Si lastimosamente lo se", dijo Luna algo triste, "Pero te lo compre para recordarte que no vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí y que pronto vas a salir de aquí y podras conquistar a algún chico en la playa con ese traje de baño", dijo ella en tono burlón.

Yo me sonroje un poco con lo ultimo que dijo.

Pero tiene razón, los científicos podrán hallar la manera de revertir mi condición.

Y asi volver a tener una vida normal.

Comimos una simple ensalada para 2 personas.

Me conto que van a estar turnándose entre los 3, o sea Starlight, Luna y Martin van a estar turnándose para venir a visitarme cada dia.

Algo bueno.

Despues de que comimos, ella se despidió porque era ya tarde y dejo algunas cosas en la refrigeradora para que calentara en el microondas para mi desayuno y almuerzo.

Y yo me puse a ver películas un rato y luego ya por la media noche.

Decidi hacer algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo para ayudarme a dormir.

Algo que me involucra a mi desnuda, mi mano y estar acostada.

Y no, no les voy a describir eso.

.-.-..-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..—

 **3 de septiembre del 2036**

 **11:00 am**

(Bostezo)

Ahhh que rico dormi y me "relaje".

En serio necesitaba eso.

Aunque creo que tendre que lavar las sabanas el dia de hoy.

Pero bueno…

(Me levanto con rapidez, aun desnuda obviamente)

-"A trabajar", dije con ánimos.

Empecé a buscar papeles para escribir en ellos y cosas con que escribir en los papeles.

Y al igual que una serie de detectives, empece a escribir teorías de quien podría haber sido los que me quieren muerta.

Pero, porque no me mataron asi de rápido.

Porque según mi papa, con un traje exo te matan cuerpo a cuerpo practiamente al instante.

Haber, primera pista.

Dardos con veneno.

Un arma mortal, en caso de atacar de manera sigilosa.

Segunda pista.

Cortaron la electricidad y alteraron las cámaras.

Obviamente querían que nadie supiera que estaban ahí.

mmmm…..vamos no hay que ser genio para saberlo.

Me querían matar con un dardo que seguro tenia un veneno imposible de detectar en sangre y no me partio el cuello ese tipo en la cabaña porque quería evitar dejar huellas en mi y seguro querían provocar todo ese lio y talvez, hacer que mi muerte parezca un suicidio.

Algo que solo haría….un gobierno que quisiera ocultar algo.

Un complot gubernamental eso es tan obvio.

Chrysalis seguro sabe que mi condición es incurable y quería eliminarme.

mmmmm…..noooo.

Ella nunca mandaria a matar a nadie.

Asi que, quien podría ser?.

Mmmmmmmmm, nadie en el mundo conoce mi condición, con excepción de los pocos que estuvieron en los laboratorios ese dia.

Aunque habia uno de esos tipos que me atacaron en el bosque con pensamientos de ser aceptado por La corporación Fenix,

Aunque es mas que seguro estaba trabajando en el lugar, y talvez nunca llego a trabajar en la corporación Fenix cuando vino a matarme.

Pero, tambien hay que analizar la forma en que vinieron esos asesinos.

Todos no decían nada y actuaban como una sola entidad, era extraño.

Algo muy parecido al control mental…

Joder eso ya cada vez me suena a que la reina Chrysalis planeo mi muerte, pero no quiero creer eso, por ahora.

Pero en si, para averiguarlo.

Solo debo esperar a que papa venga y me ayude a averiguar quienes estuvieron en los laboratorios ese dia….espera quien dice que tengo que esperarlo.

Estoy en la ciudad, puedo averiguarlo por mi misma.

Los laboratorios estan al sur de la ciudad, puedo ir como visitante y….

No, olvídalo eso es estúpido, seguro que a pesar que ya no me vigilan con cámaras, aun estan los satélites monitoreándome.

Y apenas salga de aquí ya estarán varias patrullas buscándome.

Debo hallar una manera de ir a esos laboratorios.

Pero sin salir de aquí…..

Hackear sus sistemas?

No, no soy lo suficientemente buena.

Mmmmmm…

Que hago?

Que hacen las organizaciones de espionaje en un momento asi….

Ya se.

Tratan de encontrar a alguien que ya esta adentro y hacer que trabaje para ellos.

Y solo necesitare entrar en la Neored para averiguarlo.

Haber restaurado Facebook, ayúdame a encontrar a cualquiera que pueda entrar ahí sin problemas.

-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Despues de varias horas de búsqueda con muchas cuentas falsas y comer un pescado de microondas para el almuerzo….….**

Bien, al parecer, mi arduo trabajo no dio los frutos que esperaba.

Al parecer esos laboratorios trabajan mas de 220 personas, y obviamente no dicen cuando estuvieron en los laboratorios ese dia.

Y ninguno vive cerca de aquí.

Demonios.

Haber, seguro hay mas que van allí.

Tipos que hacen entregas de equipo de laboratorio, o visitantes….oh incluso pasantes universitarios.

Bien, hora de seguir con mi búsqueda.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **Despues de ir al baño y estar buen tiempo porque no calentó muy bien el pescado y lo comio semi crudo y volver a buscar en Facebook por varias horas mas.**

Por fin.

Encontré algunos que trabajan como pasantes y que van de vez en cuando a los laboratorios, aun en vacaciones, y lo mejor.

Vive uno cerca.

Haber, es un humano, varon, se llama Brad es de 20 años, es de tez blanca, cabello marrón y no es tan mal parecido la verdad, estudiante de bioquímica, de familia clase media, tiene hermana y ambos padres vivos, le gusta la música y el anime, tiene pocos amigos, vive solo en el edificio de apartamentos al frente mio y….…..esta soltero.

Mmmmmm…..eso ultimo es interesante.

Bueno, esto sera nuevo para mi…tendre que atraer a ese chico hacia mi, y convencerle que me consiga toda la información que pueda de esos laboratorios.

Usando mi cuerpo.

Bueno…..tia Kloi dice que un hombre mayormente piensa con el miembro cuando ve a una chica bonita y con buen cuerpo y son fácilmente manipulables, convencerle sera de lo mas fácil con esa lógica.

Pero que de complicado debe ser hacer eso?

Ademas, tengo un arma en mi poder, si no funciona seduciéndolo para que haga lo que diga, aun esta la opción mas violenta, con amenazas a lo GTA.

Bueno….tambien esta youtube, haber si hay formas de atraer a un hombre….

 **(TOC)(TOC)**

Es la puerta, acaso ya es…

Miro hacia la única ventana del cuarto y veo que es de noche.

Guao como pasa el tiempo.

Y antes de ir a abrir me doy cuenta que sigo desnuda.

Bien, debo dejar ese habito ya.

Me pongo lo mismo que ayer y voy a abrir la puerta.

Es Starlight, viste una camisa blanca y falda morada.

A diferencia de Luna, en ella si se nota los estragos de la edad, aunque para su edad no se ve tan vieja.

-"Hola Seras, me da gusto verte en persona esta vez", dijo ella feliz como me abrazaba.

Y yo le devolvía el abrazo.

-"Estoy muy bien Starlight, muchas gracias", dije yo.

-"Traje comida mexicana", dijo ella.

-"Bien", dije yo.

Pusimos la mesa, comimos charlamos un rato y despues de 2 horas ella se fue.

Solo hablamos de las nuevas cosas que pasaron desde que nos comunicamos.

No hablamos en ningun momento de la razón de porque estoy aquí, de seguro ya se lo dijo papa.

Y de todas formas no me creería, al igual que Luna tampoco me hubiera creido si se lo hubiera dicho.

Bueno, me dejo algunas bebidas energéticas y mas comida para calentar en microondas.

Bien, ahora tengo que prepararme para mañana.

Voy a irme a dormir temprano y despertar temprano por si el chico tambien lo hace.

Fue un buen dia la verdad el de hoy.

Espero que mañana sea mucho mejor.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Otro capitulo señores.**

 **Uno muy pero muy extraño que hacer.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Datos extras.**

 **Seras es mas alta que el promedio entre los cambiantes.**

 **Ella mide 1,80m**

 **Y para una mujer eso es alto.**

 **Pero en fin, Seras descubrirá quienes la quieren matar, a pesar de que todos lo sabemos ya?**

 **Ese chico que planea seducir o amenazar la ayudara?**

 **En serio la hice tan buena (me refiero a su cuerpo) apropósito?**

 **Se me acabaran los nombres para los personajes?**

 **Seguire haciendo mas preguntas?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo episo…..digo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: NOOBS en la vida.**_

 **Seras**

 **4 de septiembre del 2036**

 **5:34 am**

Bien, ni siquiera ha salido el sol asi que….

Ah prepararme para hacer venir al chico.

Tal como una araña a su telaraña.

Ahora…...me voy a dar una ducha, me pondré ese bikini y me pondré en la ventana que da al edificio.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendre que esperar para captar su atención.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **2:34 pm**

Maldita sea.

Eh estado esperando a que el chico saliera del edificio.

Y se que esta ahí, porque su ultimo estado en Facebook decia que estaba en ese apartamento disfrutando de un maratón de todas las sagas de Dragon Ball.

Y ni siquiera se le ve asomarse por la ventana de su apartamento, aunque no se si su apartamento esta justo al frente mio?.

Pero eso si, varios chicos pasaron por la zona lanzándome piropos y tratar de coquetearme pero los ahuyente con agua fría.

No soy una cualquiera, malditos pendejos.

Pero bueno, si no funciona estar esperando a que salga, lo hare salir.

Asi que, es hora de usar Facebook para hablar con el.

.-.-..-..-.—

 **(Ya en la computadora, en el chat del Facebook, en el perfil del chico)**

"Hola chico, mi nombre es Seras y vivo en el edificio del frente, en el quinto piso, y me preguntaría si puedes venir conmigo un rato"

Y le mando un video de como luzco asi en bikini.

Bien, si mi tia Kloi tiene razón, lo único que necesitas para atraer a un chico es invitarlo a tu casa y enviarle una foto tuya o un video.

Bueno, ella me lo dijo porque no era la tipo de chica que hablaba directamente con otros.

Mas era yo hablando por chat.

Espero unos minutos.

Y por fin recibo un mensaje de el.

"Hola eres una cambiante muy bonita y todo, pero no me interesan las putas, adiós"

Y me bloquea.

Bien, eso fue grosero, haber hagamos otra vez.

 **(Me creo otra cuenta y empiezo otra vez, pero esta vez quiero hablar con el a través de una video llamada)**

Y el me atiende.

-"Escucha, yo solo estoy intentando ser buena vecina, y tu me insultas?", le pregunte enfadada.

-"Guao tu eres la que me escribió antes, verdad?", pregunto.

-"Si, pero eso que tiene que ver c…", me calle porque me corto y me bloqueo otra vez.

Bien eso es todo, al demonio el método sutil.

Busco en youtube video sobre como buscar personas usando un simple hechizo de búsqueda.

Y otra vez una hora de ensaño y error.

Por fin lo tengo algo dominado.

Bueno, ahora el plan que tengo es el siguiente, lo localizo, rompo la puta ventana de su apartamento y lo arrastro hacia mi apartamento.

Voy a la ventana y cuando estoy a punto de preparar el hechizo lo veo a el, saliendo del edificio como si nada.

Detengo el hechizo y le grito.

-"Hey tu!".

El levanta la vista y me mira.

El solo me ignora y sigue caminando por la calle.

-"No me ignores maldita sea!", grite yo.

Y sigue ignorándome.

-"Bien, sigue, pero te dire una cosa, no quieres si quiera venir conmigo porque sabes que yo soy mucho para ti, asi que huye y sigue siendo virgen!", le grite enfadada.

Es que nunca habia sido rechazada asi, aunque debo admitir tambien es la primera vez que lo hago, intentar atraer a alguien, pero saber que me rechazo alguien sin conocerme y bueno, mmmm…..…..me estaba comportando mas como una puta, lo se, pero no tengo idea de como atraer a otros, aunque si el jugara videojuegos con multijugador y encontrara en que partida esta jugando, lo único que tendría que decir es, "Soy una chica alguien me puede ayudar en algo", y listo, todos los hombres que esten jugando se olvidan del juego por un segundo tratando de saber mas de mi y asi hubiera tratado de establecer una conversación con el de apoco atraves del chat del juego y convencerlo de que venga hacia mi.

Pero no, no le gustan mucho los videojuegos.

Además quien iba a saber que me iba a tocar el único chico que no le gusta una fácil.

Y si que soy hipócrita al decirle virgen si yo tambien lo soy.

-"Hey tu", veo abajo y veo al chico ese.

-"Si", yo solo respondi ya mas calmada.

-"Para que me quieres en tu apartamento?", pregunto todo confiado.

-"Solo quiero hablar contigo, es mucho pedir?", le dije.

-"Bien, si solo es hablar entonces si ire", dijo el con dureza como se fue a la entrada de los apartamentos.

Si es solo hablar entonces ire?

Que raro hombre?

Entonces despues de unos minutos escuche como tocaban la puerta.

Y abri la puerta, y cuando la abri, vi que era el.

Y lo primero que vi, es que era un poco mas bajo que yo, me llegaba a los pechos prácticamente.

-"Hola, entra por favor", dije yo como le hacia señas para que entrara.

Pero el no entro, solo se quedaba ahí parado, mirándome las…oh.

Aun sigo usando el bikini y bueno este bikini si que da la apariencia de que estoy desnuda.

Y lo veo y el solo esta con la cara algo roja.

Y no habla.

Y yo lo toco la frente con el dedo.

-"Hey, sigues ahí?", pregunte.

Entonces el se dio una bofetada.

-"Si, si estoy bien, es que nunca antes vi unos tan enormes…..joder se supone que no debía decir eso en voz alta, lo siento es que nunca vi a una cambiante tan de cerca y que tuviera tus proporciones", decia todo nervioso.

Eh?

Mi tia y mi madre tenian casi las mismas proporciones que yo, pero la única diferencia mas notable es que yo soy mas alta que ellas, acaso en serio son tan grandes.

Dije yo mientras me tocaba los pechos.

Causando que el chico se pusiera mas rojo y se paraba de una manera muy extraña, casi como cruzando ambas piernas y estar algo inclinado.

-"Bien pero en fin, necesito hablar contigo por un rato, por favor entra y siéntate en el sofá un momento mientras me voy a cambiar, es obvio que lo que estoy usando te esta distrayendo un monton", dije yo.

Se que en este momento debe estar bien excitado, lo huelo en el aire, es uno de los beneficios y las maldiciones que tenemos los cambiantes, podemos oler las hormonas que secreta la gente y debo admitirlo, cuando estaba en la escuela mas me gustaba estar sola y chatear con mis amigos en chat cuando mi cuerpo se desarrolló mas porque siempre olia ese olor a mi alrededor cuando estaba en público, y olerlo siempre cansaba un monton, no se como mi tia Kloi se acostumbró a ese olor.

Me voltee para ir a mi cuarto, pero apenas me voltee oi como el se cayo.

Y lo vi en el suelo desmayado, con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz, y bueno, con una erección.

Lo deje ahí, mientras me iba a cambiar.

No quiero que esto se convierta en una porno barata.

-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Brad**

 **(En su mente en estos momentos mientras esta desmayado)**

Que dia tan raro, uno no puede ver un maratón de varias horas de dragon ball un domingo sin que te moleste una puta.

Una puta que te dice virgen, a pesar de que es cierto, no te vas y decides enfrentarla yendo a su apartamento.

Para descubrir que si en el video que me mando ya era sexy, de cerca era mucho mas sexy, y por Dios, era casi como si estuviera desnuda.

Para ese momento parecía un sueño y estaba a punto de tocarle sus pechos cuando me toco.

Bien, esto no era un sueño dije en ese momento y decidi hablar, y hablar sobre sus grande pechos.

En esos momentos me quería morir de la vergüenza.

Pero al menos ella no se ofendio ni nada.

Pero luego decidio agarrar sus pechos.

Oh por Dios, esto era demasiado, en serio o esto era un sueño o estoy frente a una puta.

Y se que le dije que no estoy con putas.

Porque en si se que las putas solo te quieren robar.

Pero, vamos.

No soy de piedra si es que la chica te insiste una y otra vez, ademas por lo que veo que tiene su apartamento ella vive muy bien.

Espera esa es una nintendo 64 y otras consolas a lado del televisor.

Bien, esta podía ser una puta pero le gusta los juegos, o talvez podría ser de su novio.

Si es que tuviera novio, en ese momento no sabia que pensar.

Y bueno cuando me dijo que se iba a cambiar cuando me miro.

Bueno, no dije nada.

Aunque debo admitir que quería decir que quería que siguiera asi vestida.

Pero en ese momento yo estaba al borde, ella estaba muy pero muy buena.

Y entonces llego algo que no pude resistir.

Ella se volteo mostrando su trasero.

Y oh por Dios es como si no tuviera siquiera nada puesto.

Eso fue todo, mi cerebro no pudo soportarlo mas y me desmaye.

 **(Splash)**

(Ya despierto)

Mierda que frio.

Pienso mientras me levanto con rapidez tratando de secarme la cara del agua fría que me arrojaron.

-"Oye, en serio me tenias preocupada", busque de quien era la voz, y vi que era la cambiante, que ahora llevaba una polera de Battlefield 5 y un pantalón de gimnasia de color gris, y lo malo que no son de los ajustados, son de esos sueltos.

Que mal.

Entonces ella me estaba chasqueando los dedos frente a mi cara.

-"Hey, ya no llevo un bikini, asi que no me mires tanto quieres", dijo ella.

Yo me sonroje.

-"Lo siento", dije yo todo avergonzado.

-"Bien no importa, ahora ya que estas aquí, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante", dijo ella.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte.

-"Quiero que me hagas un favor", dijo ella.

Oh ya veo lo que esta pasando aquí, seguro es una de esas chicas que reprobaron y quieren mi ayuda para pasar una materia y lo único que talvez tengan para ofrecer sea…..sexo o dinero.

Bien, creo suena a un buen trato para mi, especialmente si dice que me ofrece sexo.

-"Bien, cual es el favor", dije yo, sin importarme siquiera que no la conozco de nada.

-"Quiero que cuando vayas a los laboratorios de investigación biológica en donde haces pasantía, descargues en un USB todos los datos mas secretos de la misma y me lo traigas a mi", dijo ella.

Espera que demonios?

-"Eh no puedo hacer eso, eso es robar y me echarían de la universidad si se enteran que robe información clasificada, ademas me echarían a la cárcel, y mi historial quedaría manchado y el único lugar donde podría trabajar seria de cajero en una cadena de comida rápida", dije todo nervioso, porque en si, yo nunca me meto en problemas y saber que me puedo meter en problemas por eso me aterra un monton.

Ademas esta el hecho de como demonios sabe que hago pasantía alla.

-"Bien escucha, te dare cualquier cosa si haces eso por mi", dijo ella con toda normalidad.

Bien eso ya me esta gustando un poquito, y esta aliviando un poco mi miedo.

-"Dices que cualquier cosa no?", pregunto yo todo curioso.

-"Si, cualquier cosa"; dijo ella.

Bien, haber, esto no le saldrá barato si estoy arriesgando toda mi vida aquí.

-"Quiero…", mmmmm, haber que quiero, haber piensa en grande, pide lo que quieras porque en efecto tu tienes el control aquí, pero como se que lo cumplirá?.

Ah, ya se, como aceptara todas las locas peticiones que tengo en mente.

Saco mi celular y empiezo a grabar.

-"Hey que haces?", ella pregunto cuando vio lo que hacia.

-"Quiero tener en video que tu vas a cumplir tu parte del trato y asi no me salgas con que nunca prometiste nada de eso, ademas, antes que digas algo, no quiero saber para que quieres esa información, mientras menos sepa, menos cargos de complicidad me agregaran a mi sentencia si me capturan", dije yo.

-"Bien, eres mas listo de lo que pareces", dijo ella.

-"Es que tambien estudio una materia algo complicada, hay que ser listo para cursar bioquímica con notas de excelencia"; dije yo medio presumiendo.

Si soy un otaku, algo solitario y un nerd y que.

Y aunque se que lo que estoy a punto de querer talvez no me lo va a dar, pero no me cuesta nada intentar.

-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Seras.**

Mmm, el es mas inteligente de lo que esperaba, bueno, me pregunto que es lo que va a querer.

Veo que empieza a grabar con su teléfono y empieza a hablar.

-"Quiero obviamente, tener sexo contigo una vez traiga el USB y vivir aquí contigo, tener sexo contigo cada dia, y que seas mi novia"; dijo el algo nervioso.

Bueno, era comprensible, aunque, obviamente mi tia tenia razón, todos los hombres piensan con su miembro.

No importa si se hacen los difíciles al principio.

Aunque…..le digo que no respetuosamente o acepto?

Porque en si no puede quedarse aquí.

Por mi condición.

No quiero ser la culpable de que se vuelva loco y lo metan en una institución mental.

No lo conozco pero tampoco le deseo ningun mal.

Pero que debo hacer ahora?

mmmmmm…bueno, tambien mi tia dice que el sexo asi con alguien que no amas es algo físico y que técnicamente te puedes considerar virgen si es que no sientes nada por la persona con quien te acuestas.

Y bien se que digo mucho que mi tia me da estos consejos, pero es porque cuando se trata de citas ella es la experta.

Bueno se que mayormente es una puta, pero ha tenido citas tambien asi que eso cuenta.

Acostarme con el sin sentir nada me haría una puta?

Y que pasa si el en serio quiere ser mi novio y no es una excusa barata para justificar que todos los dias tendremos sexo?

Ah, mierda no lo se, todo esto es extraño para mi.

Bien, ya que, no quiero amenazarlo con el arma, de tomas formas lo único que quiere es hacerlo y si lo amenazo el puede fácilmente ir con la policia, no estoy en GTA aquí no los puedes amenazar y esperar a que no vayan con la policia.

(Suspire)

-"Acepto", dije yo toda rendida.

El solo me miro.

-"Que es lo que dijiste?", pregunto sorprendido.

-"Dije que acepto tener sexo contigo"; dije yo, algo avergonzada, "Pero con una condición", dije yo.

El parece que se estaba por desmayar otra vez, estuvo tambaleándose un rato, pero rápidamente volvió a pararse bien.

-"Cual es tu condición?", pregunto el.

-"Si tendremos sexo pero…si vas a ser mi novio tienes que tratarme bien y ganártelo…..ya sabes, como hacen las parejas normales al conocerse", decia yo toda avergonzada, no le iba a decir que era virgen.

-"Bien, acepto tus condiciones y voy a ir a obtener esa información, pero tendrá que ser mañana, cuando vaya a los laboratorios", dijo el.

-"Esta bien, comprendo eso, hay que evitar levantar sospechas y tienes que seguir tu rutina para que no te descubran, lo entiendo"; dije yo.

Si que es listo la verdad.

Pero luego miro que me mira algo confundido.

Eh, creo que no tan listo.

-"Eh, es porque en si los laboratorios estan cerrados el dia de hoy para los pasantes y solo algunos científicos pueden pasar para seguir con sus proyectos, pero en si hay algo que quería preguntarte", decia el, "Como sabes que soy pasante en esos laboratorios?", pregunto.

-"Si te lo digo te estaria contando el porque necesito la información", dije la verdad, "Ahora quieres saberlo o no", dije yo esperando que dijera que no.

-"No, asi estoy bien", dijo el.

En serio esta muy confiado.

Aunque, apenas hay crímenes, asi que, es comprensible que algunos confíen ciegamente en un extraño o extraña en mi caso, pero con el internet donde puedes saber todo de todos, quien es extraño en este mundo realmente?.

Creo que irónicamente, al literalmente ser borrada del mundo, creo que yo soy la única extraña en este mundo.

Mire al suelo toda triste al recordar eso.

-"Estas bien?", pregunto preocupado este chico, Brad.

-"Si, si estoy bien", dije yo, mintiendo obviamente, "Ve a casa, yo estare haciendo unas cosas y prepárate para mañana".

El solo me miro.

-"Ok"; el empezó a ir hacia la puerta, "Entonces nos vemos mañana cuando regrese de los laboratorios mañana en la tarde", dijo el como llego a la puerta y estaba saliendo.

Yo solo me despedi con la mano.

Bueno, eso me desanimo un poco al recordar eso.

Bien, pero creo que no hay nada mejor que…

Unos cuantos videojuegos para animarse un poco.

Ahora donde esta el GTA 6?

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Brad.**

Bien ya la hice.

Una novia al instante.

Y esta bien buena ademas.

Pero, ahora espero lograr sacar toda la información que quiere…

Pero como no se que quiere.

Eso solo significa que….

Tendre que robar toda la información que pueda.

Si, estoy bien jodido.

.-.-.-.-.-…-.-….-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **9:00 pm**

 **Seras**

(Bang) (Bang) (Bang)

Muere maldito narco, muere.

 **(Toc) (TOC) (Toc)**

Pongo pausa al juego.

Miro afuera.

Mierda.

En serio se me va el tiempo.

Voy a abrir la puerta y descubro que es papa.

-"Hola hijita, como te va en este apartamento?", pregunto mientras me daba un abrazo.

-"Bien, y tu como te fue con esos reclutas para ser Navy Seals?", pregunte.

-"Mal, de los 50 postulados solo 2 pasaron las pruebas, pero bueno, esos 2 seran de los mejores cuando terminen los entrenamientos", dijo papa.

-"Ok", respondi, papa siempre ve las cosas buenas, no importa que al parecer.

-"Oh, se me olvidaba te traigo una buena noticia", decia el todo feliz.

-"Y cual es?", pregunte.

-"Consegui que esos malditos científicos ya no te observen con satélites de vigilancia de alta resolución, y que solo te vigilen con satélites que midan tus niveles de energía, asi que, ahora vuelves a tener 100% privacidad", dijo alegre.

-"Eso es genial pa", dije yo toda feliz.

Ademas eso explica porque ninguna patrulla vino cuando Brad se acercó y entro a mi apartamento.

-"Te traje pollo frito para celebrar", dijo el mostrando una cubeta de pollo de KFC y una coca cola de 2 litros en una bolsa.

-"Genial", dije yo.

Nos pusimos a comer y beber la soda.

Y conversar de como algunos de los candidatos para entrar a los navy seals lloraban por lo agotador que era y lo difícil que es el entrenamiento por al menos 3 horas.

Que monton de nenas.

Si ya saben como es, para que se quejan.

Pero bueno.

El se despidió y se fue.

Dejándome los restos del pollo que sobraron para mi almuerzo de mañana.

Obviamente no le dije nada sobre Brad, pero bueno, mañana sera un nuevo dia.

Y creo que mañana sera un buen dia.

A pesar de que mañana es…LUNES.

Como odio los lunes.

.-.-..-…-…-..-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Otro capitulo, con un poco de exhibicionismo eh.**

 **SI, se que estuve a por poco de escribir un clopfic.**

 **Pero bueno, mi intención no fue esa.**

 **Queria exponer algunos puntos de la vida de Seras y como fue cuando se estaban desarrollando sus atributos físicos y del por qué literalmente, no tiene idea de como atraer a los demás y del porque no lo intento antes.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **Hora de las preguntas.**

 **Atraparan a Brad antes de que haga algo?**

 **Seras descubrirá a sus asesinos?**

 **Habra mas escenas asi mas adelante?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Y recuerden niños, los Lunes son malos por una razon**_

 **Brad**

 **5 de septiembre del 2036**

 **7:00 am**

Bien, hoy es el dia ya estoy listo.

Uff estoy nervioso, a penas en dormido tratando de planear como obtener la información.

Haber no tengo que ir a los laboratorios hasta las 10 am.

Haber talvez planear como obtener los datos sea lo mejor en estos momentos ya con la mente mas fresca.

mmmm.

Podría entrar como cualquier otro dia, ir con el Dr. Tloper, mi tutor y jefe e ir a su computadora…..suena bien, si no fuera porque hay cámaras por todos lados y todos los archivos estan protegidos por contraseñas.

Ehhh, talvez si le robo la contraseña?

No, no, no soy un ladron profesional, el se daría cuenta en seguida.

Aunque espera un segundo.

Como demonios tomaría toda la información en primer lugar cuando no soy un puto hacker?.

Mierda en que cosa me he metido.

No puedo hacerlo.

Solo dije si a todo lo que me dijo solo para tener sexo.

Mierda.

Bien, bien, calma, calma.

Ve a su apartamento.

Y dile que no lo haras, que no puedes hacerlo, simplemente no puedes.

Bien eso hare.

(Salgo de mi apartamento vistiendo simplemente unos jeans, unos zapatos deportivos y un polo rojo)

….-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.

 **Seras**

 **(toc)(toc)(toc)**

(Bostezo) (Mientras me estiro en la cama)

Joder es bien temprano.

Quien esta llamando a estas horas?.

Me pongo mi polo de Battlefield y esos pantalones grises y voy a atender a la puerta.

-"Espero que no sea un vendedor de puerta en puerta", decia a nadie en particular.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Brad.

-"Eh hola puedo pasar y decirte algo que se olvido decirte ayer", dijo el algo nervioso.

Y su olor a nerviosismo es muy fuerte.

-"Esta bien, pasa", dije yo, (Bostezo) mientras bostezaba otra vez, "Dame un minuto", dije yo.

Necesito una bebida energética en estos momentos.

Voy a servirme una bebida mientras lo veo al sentarse en el sofá.

Aun expidiendo olor a nerviosismo.

Mmmm, ya me esta preocupando.

Sera que ya mi aura lo esta afectando y no me doy cuenta?

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Me bebo la lata entera de la bebida energética y le pregunto.

-"Porque estas tan nervioso?", pregunte.

-"Es porque no creo poder recolectar la información, los sistemas de seguridad son extremos", dijo el.

Si no me hubiera tomado ya la bebida la hubiera escupido del asombro, aunque tambien un poco de alivio, de que no le este afectando mi condición aun.

-"Y porque no dijiste nada anoche?", pregunte sorprendida.

-"Es que mas pensaba en la recompensa que en como hacer lo que me pediste", dijo el algo avergonzado.

Sip, mi tia tiene razón, los hombres piensan con sus miembros muchas veces.

-"Mierda", es lo único que dije.

-"Talvez haya una manera de buscar lo que quieres y evitar tantos riesgos, si es que me dices que es lo que buscas", dijo el tratando de sonar reconfortante.

-"Te tendría que dar mas detalles de porque lo quiero, no te importa?", pregunte.

-"No me importa, contame no mas, si vamos hacer novios es lo menos que puede hacer un novio, escuchar a su pareja", dijo el.

Je, lo dijo como lo diría cualquier tipo bueno de una caricatura.

Pero bueno, se esta metiendo cada vez mas en esto, lo menos que puedo hacer es contarle unas cuantas cosas.

-"Quiero saber quienes estuvieron en los laboratorios el dia 24 de agosto del 2034", dije yo.

Ese dia es el que hicieron eso, el dia en que borraron mi vida.

El se quedo pensativo un rato.

-"Eh no lo se, yo recién estoy haciendo pasantías desde hace 1 año, pero porque quieres saber eso?", pregunto el curioso.

-"No te puedo decir eso, pero la única pista que te voy a dar, es que me interesa saber quienes estudiaban los genes de los cambiantes ese dia", dije yo.

El se quedo pensativo otro rato.

-"Bueno, solo se que hay unos 9 que estan investigando los genes de los cambiantes, y solo se que a veces viene 1 psicologo a conversar con ellos y dice especializarse en cambiantes"; dijo el.

O sea 10 personas que investigan sobre cambiantes, bien, es un comienzo.

-"Bien, eso es una avance, ahora tu conoces a uno de esos 10?", pregunte yo.

-"No, no los conozco, yo trabajo fuera del área de genética, y yo solo escuche mas o menos sus conversaciones de los científicos mientras es la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería dentro de los laboratorios", dijo el.

Bien, cada vez el chico me sirve cada vez menos.

Un enorme tiempo perdido con el.

-"Chico, lamento decirte que, si no me vas a ayudar, no voy a cumplir mi parte del…", estaba hablando cuando tocaron la puerta.

 **(TOC) (TOC)(TOC)**

Me pregunto quien podrá ser?.

Aunque, no siento a nadie del otro lado de la puerta?.

Que raro, pero por si acaso, mas vale que nadie sepa que tengo mas de una persona dentro de este apartamento.

"Hey ocultate en mi cuarto mientras veo quien toca", le susurre al chico.

Que asintió y se fue a mi cuarto, una vez cerro la puerta de mi cuarto.

Yo fui a abrir la puerta.

Para encontrarme la sorpresa que el que tocaba era un robot humanoide de 1,60 metros.

Con una pantalla de televisión en el pecho y un maletín blanco en su mano.

 **(Basicamente son parecidos a los robots de la película "Yo, robot", pero con un televisor en sus pechos)**

Esos robots son usados como enfermeros en los acilos para ancianos, son muy flexibles al moverse, y no son ni fuertes ni resistentes.

El televisor se ilumino mostrando a un hombre de alrededor de 40 a 50 años de cabello negro con algunas canas.

-"Hola, soy el Dr. Holmes", dijo el sujeto en la tv mientras el robot me saludaba con la mano.

-"Hola", dije confundida.

-"Yo soy la persona que te examinara de manera mensual, por ordenes de la reina Chrysalis"; dijo el.

Ah si, me olvide de que vendrían en cualquier momento.

Aunque debi suponer que no se arriesgarían a venir en persona sus científicos y harian lo posible de seguir viéndome cómodamente desde sus oficinas.

Sabiendo en mas que ya confirmaron que es muy posible que me este convirtiendo en los "antiguos".

-"Eh, ok", dije yo, "Entonces pasa", dije yo como me apartaba para que entre.

El entro y yo cerré la puerta.

-"Y bien que pruebas me hará doctor?", pregunte.

-"Oh, las mismas pruebas físicas que le hicimos hace 2 años, ya sabe, extracción de muestras de sangre, de fluido de la medula espinal, rayos x, tomografías", dijo el.

-"Esta bien", dijo yo.

-"Pero te tienes que quitar todo", dijo mientras el robot abria la maleta.

Yo solo levante una ceja ante eso.

-"Y porque?", pregunte.

-"Porque…..", decia mientras abria la maleta y me mostraba el equipo, "….este equipo de tomografía como es portátil no tiene mucha potencia, asi que tiene que estar puesto directamente sobre la piel", dijo el mientras me mostraba un par de bloques conectado por cables a la maleta.

-"Oh, eso tiene sentido", dijo yo.

Tiene sentido si, pero aun no me gusta.

Estos malditos científicos me han visto desnuda durante un buen tiempo, quien dice que en sus computadoras no hay cientos de grabaciones o fotos mias en posiciones sexys.

Me desvisto.

Pero en vez de empezar primero por la tomografía, el me toma las muestras de sangre primero.

O sea para eso no me tenia que desvestir.

Maldito viejo mañoso.

En el aire podía oler un olor a excitación.

Y como obviamente no era yo.

Entonces era….

(Veo en dirección a mi cuarto y veo la puerta entre abierta)

Solo veo su cabeza, pero puedo oler muy bien ese olor a excitación.

Acaso…

Acaso se esta masturbando mientras me hacen esto?

Maldita seas chico.

Y me hiciste sentir pena por ti.

Apenas terminen de hacerme mi chequeo te voy a sacar a patadas de aquí.

(Luego empieza a usar esa maquina y chequea cada parte de mi cuerpo)

(Y empieza a investigar mas en ciertas partes, obviamente en mis pechos y mi trasero)

Sigo diciéndolo maldito viejo mañoso, pero me aguanto las ganas de destruir el robot, despues de todo, no es su culpa ser controlado por un viejo mañoso.

Aunque si fuera el mismo viejo que estuviera aquí, ya estaria en el suelo inconsciente por hacerme eso.

-"Bien, para sacar mas muestras, debo primero sedarte"; dijo el con toda normalidad.

Espera que?

Nunca me habían sedado antes para hacerme las pruebas.

Entonces veo al robot sacando una aguja para inyecciones de mas de 30 centímetros, del maletín.

Y sin decirme nada.

Intenta clavármelo con brusquedad en mi pecho.

Yo me aparto obviamente.

-"Pero que demonios te pasa?", pregunto.

Pero no hay respuesta, solo la pantalla congelada del hombre mirando todo contento.

Pero que demonios?

Entonces el corre hacia mi con la aguja en la mano tratando de clavármelo.

Pero lo logro evitar a penas.

Bien amigo, no estoy tan indefensa como la anterior vez, porque puedo hacer magia esta vez.

Me concentro y agarro la aguja y la lanzo con fuerza la aguja a la pared con mi magia, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

-"Ja, ahora sin tu aguja que vas a hacer eh?", dije yo toda confiada.

Entonces el robot viene corriendo hacia mi, y trata de darme un golpe pero falla y le da de lleno a la pared, rompiéndola en el acto haciendo un gran agujero en esta.

Bien, no es un robot enfermero cualquiera entonces.

Bien uso mi magia para tratar de detenerlo pero noto con horror que es invulnerable a la magia.

-"Pero que clase de robot eres tu?", pregunto.

Se que no me va a dar una respuesta, pero no me impide preguntar en voz alta eso.

El robot intenta una y otra vez tratar de darme un golpe pero los evito cada vez.

La batalla estaba durando un buen rato.

Bueno, no le diría batalla mas bien como solo defenderme de el.

Pero ya me estaba cansando.

El robot era demasiado rápido, no me daba tiempo para contra atacar con mis piernas.

Entonces me tropecé con el sofá, cayendo al suelo y el robot se abalanzó sobre mi.

Y me empezó a asfixiar con sus manos.

El robot estaba paralizando mis piernas y no me dejaba siquiera luchar.

Y no importa que tanto luchara con mis manos, mis brazos eran muy débiles, no podía salirme de esta.

Sentia como poco a poco perdia la conciencia.

Se acabo, esta vez ya…..

 **(BANG) (Bang) (Bang)**

El robot cayo encima de mi, como su agarre en mi cuello y mis piernas se aflojaron.

Lo aparte rápidamente.

Mientras tosia un poco me levante del suelo y vi al robot.

Tenia un agujero enorme en la cabeza y un par de orificios de bala en el piso.

Levante a vista y vi a Brad sosteniendo la pistola que tenia apuntándole directo al robot, pero se nota una herida en su nariz.

Puede ser que el tremendo retroceso del arma al primer disparo hizo que el arma retrocediera directo a su cara, hiriéndolo.

Yo solo lo fui abrazar por haberme salvado.

-"Gracias Brad, me salvaste la vida", dije yo feliz.

El por un minuto no dijo nada.

Pero luego regreso el abrazo.

-"Eh no hay problema", dijo el.

Pero luego siento algo haya abajo, seguido de algo pegajoso.

El no tiene puestos sus pantalones.

Lo aparte un poco y yo solo lo miro con una cara como diciendo, "En serio chico?".

El retrocedió lentamente de regreso a mi cuarto todo avergonzado.

Si que mato el momento.

Bueno, me voy a volver a colocar mi ropa.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Brad**

 **En ese momento, en el cuarto.**

Idiota, idiota, idiota (Mientras me golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared suavemente)

Se que la carne es débil, pero no me imagine que seria tan débil.

O sea yo soy la carne débil.

Es que estaba ahí, con su hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo, y el robot parecía que mas jugaba con el cuerpo de ella, que revisarla realmente.

Parecía una escena de una porno.

Y bien no pude resistir esta bien.

Que mal puto momento.

Y mas cuando ese robot se transformó en un robot homicida.

Quería ir a ayudarla, pero una vez vi como el robot enfermero rompia la pared como si fuera nada, decidi buscar algo con que atacar.

Busque por el cuarto buscando cualquier cosa.

Y lo encontré en la forma de un arma oculta en una caja de zapatos.

Sali de la habitacion, vi que el maldito robot estaba encima de ella, dispare, pero lo sujete tan bien y el arma al retroceder impacto a mi cara con fuerza.

Ignore el dolor por un segundo y dispare otros 2 tiros pero ya con el primer tiro ya el robot esta muerto.

Y tal como una película de acción.

Ella me abraza, y talvez hasta la hubiera besado, si hubiera recordado haberme puesto los pantalones.

Joder que imbécil soy!:

Y lo mas raro es que me empezó a doler un poco la cabeza.

Me pregunto por que sera?.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Seras**

Ya vestida y todo, decidí revisar al maldito robot.

El robot era muy parecido de verdad a un robot para cuidar ancianos, pero mas de cerca se podía ver los componentes extras en sus brazos que al parecer, aumentaba su fuerza.

Pero por lo demás era el mismo robot.

Bien, haber la maldita jeringa con el liquido.

Voy a donde se rompió la jeringa y veo que el liquido esta completamente evaporado.

Bien, definitivamente, esto fue otro intento de asesinato.

Uno mucho mas elaborado.

Veo al chico salir del cuarto ya con los pantalones puestos.

Entonces se me ocurre algo.

Otra vez me habran ahorcado con tal precisión para evitar dejar marcas?.

-"Hey Brad, ven aquí y fíjate mi cuello por si tiene alguna marca de violencia", dije yo.

El viene hacia mi y empieza a palpar mi cuello buscando cualquier tipo de marca.

-"No siento ni veo nada", dijo el.

-"Como suponía, otra vez querían ver que esto se viera como un suicidio", dijo yo.

-"Como que otra vez?", pregunto el sorprendido, "Acaso esto ya te habia pasado antes?", pregunto otra vez.

-"Si, pero a diferencia de esa vez, tengo un testigo, y esta vez tienen que creerme"; dije yo emocionada, como empecé a escuchar sirenas de policía a la distancia.

-"Espera no te creyeron que te hicieron esto una vez?"; pregunto, "Me puedes decir ahora en que rayos me he metido?", pregunto.

-"Bueno", dije yo como escuchaba como las sirenas sonaba mas cerca, "Pronto lo averiguaras".

El no dijo nada como empezó a sonar las sirenas ya lo suficientemente cerca como para que el lo escuchara.

En un minuto, la policia rodeo el edificio, negando el acceso vehicular para cualquiera.

Como se habran enterado tan rápido?.

Acaso otro video falso les alerto?

Asi que mientras el veía el robot, yo me quede viendo afuera como el lugar se llenaba de policías acordonando la zona y ver varios helicópteros sobre volando la zona.

Je, me pregunto que tan exagerado debio ser el video falso que ellos de seguro vieron del robot.

Como para justificar tal respuesta.

El pobre chico estaba algo nervioso por lo que estaba pasando y durante un rato solo se me quedo mirando.

Pero ya no una mirada perdida viendo mis atributos, si no una mirada de nerviosismo, hasta de preocupación.

-"Quien eres tu como para que te pase todo esto?", pregunto medio nervioso.

-"Solo soy una cambiante con una muy mala suerte", dije yo.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **30 minutos despues.**

Despues de un buen rato, escuche el sonido de un helicóptero diferente, uno militar.

Lo vi descender en plena calle.

Y de ahí salía mi papa.

Sin nadie mas acompañándolo.

Bien llego la hora.

-"Bien prepárate Brad, que pronto sabras mi historia", dije yo.

El no dijo nada, pero pude sentir como se sentia.

Se sentia con miedo e incertidumbre.

No habia que ser adivino para saberlo.

Toda su vida va a cambiar para siempre y su vida normal se acabara, talvez.

(Se abre la puerta)

-"Hija me puedes decir que rayos ha pasado aquí?", el pregunto apenas me vio.

-"Primero dime porque estas aquí?", pregunte yo.

-"Ah, bueno, vine porque me entere que mi hija ataco salvajemente a un robot enfermero porque se negaba a que le hicieran mas pruebas", dijo el mientras miraba al robot, "Y veo que usaste el arma que te deje", entonces el fue hasta el robot, "Yo pensé que resistirías que te hicieran estas pruebas, y asi vivir entre personas de nuevo, pero ahora que veo esto"; decia el como agarraba la cabeza del robot, "Solo le diste una excusa mas a Chrysalis para que vuelvas a Florida", dijo triste.

-"Nada de eso es cierto señor, ella se defendió del robot que lo ataco en primer lugar, yo lo vi todo, que un cambiante me analice y vea mis recuerdos, asi sabran que no miento", dijo el.

Mi papa recién vio al chico y lo vi molesto por alguna razón al verlo.

Brad estaba en la cocina, el robot lo deje en la sala, mientras que yo estaba a solo 10 metros del robot.

-"Y que hace aquí ese mocoso Seras", dijo algo molesto señalando a Brad.

-"Espera te llamas Seras?", pregunto sorprendido Brad, pero antes que dijera algo mas el se empezó a agarrar la cabeza como si le doliera.

-"Chico, no es el lugar ni el momento para estar coqueteando a mi hija", dijo papa molesto, "Pero en serio dices que ella es inocente?", pregunto el mientras se acercaba hacia el.

-"Si….y lo puedo probar, solo lléveme con un cambiante y...", el decia aun mientras se agarraba la cabeza pero medio entre cortado.

Pero lo que paso a continuación, paso en cámara lenta para mi.

El robot empezó a brillar en rojo.

Y antes de que alguien hiciera algo, sucedió…

 **(BOOOOOM)**

.-.-.-..-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Fecha: ? de ? del 2036**

 **Hora: ?**

 **Ubicación: ?**

 **Punto de vista Seras.**

(Bip) (Bip) (Bip)

Ahhh quiten ese ruido de petidos, estoy muy cansada, pensaba mientras trataba de mover mis brazos para agarrar la almohada y cubrirme los oídos.

Pero descubri.

Que mis manos estaban atadas y que estoy en una cama de hospital.

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos para saber el porque estaban atadas mientras luchaba para safarme de lo que sea que me este sujetando.

-"No luches Seras, no estás en peligro", decia alguien, alguien que estoy empezando a odiar aun si me hablo bonito.

-"Chrysalis, porque estoy atada a una cama?", preguntaba yo mientras examinaba el lugar, una habitacion en blanco sin ventanas y con una sola puerta y ella parada al frente mio en un vestido verde, "Porque me temo que ya eres demasiado peligrosa para estar libre", decia triste.

Como que peligrosa?.

-"Chrysalis, me tendieron otra vez una trampa, yo no mate al robot porque si, yo me defendi del robot cuando me ataco, tienes que creerme y dejarme ir, estoy segura que mi papa no aprueba esto", decia yo.

Ella solo miro hacia mi triste por un segundo y dijo.

-"Me temo que no vas a hablar con el por un buen tiempo", dijo con tristeza.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunte yo.

Ella solo me miro toda pensativa.

-"No lo recuerdas verdad?", pregunto.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte ya enfadada.

-"Que tu intentaste matar a tu padre usando un hechizo explosivo por instinto porque no te creía tus locas teorías, incluso hasta dejaste noqueado a un pobre chico que estaba en el lugar antes de hacer eso, por suerte la explosion no fue tan grande pero fue suficiente para destruir toda esa sala", dijo ella.

Pero que mierda.

-"Yo no hice nada de eso madicion!", grite enojada, "Ademas como supuestamente creen eso?", pregunte aun efadada.

-"Tu padre llevaba una cámara oculta en su ropa y los cientificos y yo te mirábamos en tiempo real, vimos todo", dijo ella aun con calma.

Espera que?.

En tiempo real?

Como es posible?

Acaso…acaso es verdad?

Me he vuelto loca?

Y mi condición ha empeorado de verdad?

-"Como estan ellos?", pregunte ahora triste, todo mi enojo se habia ido.

-"Tu padre estaba muy cerca de donde lanzaste el hechizo explosivo, asi que el resulto con heridas criticas, pero se recupera, en unas semanas despertata y mas bien saldrá del hospital como si nunca hubiera sido herido con heridas mortales, y el otro chico esta en observación en estos momentos, el esta bien al igual que tu, la medicina los curo lo bastante bien en tan poco tiempo", dijo ella.

-"Bueno al menos me alegro que esten bien", dije yo aun triste, "Y que pasara conmigo?", pregunte.

-"Te quedaras en estas instalaciones hasta que sepamos como mandarte a Florida con seguridad", dijo ella.

Yo solo mire con tristeza y no dije nada.

Ella entendio al parecer que quería estar sola y se fue.

Me quede ahí buen rato.

Pensando…..

Que es real y que no lo fue?.

-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Tiempo después.**

Estaba aun echada en la cama cuando senti que alguien entro a la habitacion.

Y ese alguien….era Brad con sus brazos, abdomen y cabeza vendados usando muletas para caminar.

Me dijeron que ya estaba bien, pensaba con tristeza.

Acaso solo me mintió Chrysalis para que no me sintiera mal o solo escuche lo que quería escuchar?.

-"Hola Seras", decia Brad mientras tomaba mi mano.

-"Hola Brad", decia yo aun triste.

-"Te sientes mejor", decia el mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

-"No", dije toda triste.

-"Porque?", pregunto preocupado mientras aun me acariciaba el brazo.

-"Porque es muy posible que todo el ataque a mi persona haya sido un producto de mi imaginación, y que en serio me haya vuelto loca y de alguna manera te arrastre en mi descenso a la locura", decia yo todo triste ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"No, no estas loca, vi a ese robot intentar matarte y le dispare para que te dejara en paz, ademas tu no causaste la explosion, el robot exploto", dijo el.

-"Que…", me quede sin habla por un segundo, "….entonces eso significa que…no estoy loca?", pregunte.

-"No claro que no lo estas", decia el.

-"Entonces diles que no invente nada de esto y que no me volvi loca por favor", le suplique con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Lo siento pero me mostraron el video de lo que paso, aun si yo se los digo, tampoco me crearan, ese video esta tan bien hecho que parece que paso en verdad", dijo el algo triste.

-"Entonces estoy de vuelta donde empece, pero peor, ahora estoy atrapada en una instalación en quien sabe donde a merced de cualquiera que quiera matarme", dije triste.

-"No claro que no", dijo el como me tomo de la mano y me mostro que me habia desatado de la cama.

-"Pero porque me quieres ayudar?", pregunte.

-"Porque es lo que los novios hacen, ayudan a su novia en los momentos mas duros, ademas yo te conozco, no te rendirías jamas en buscar la verdad, es por eso que te gusta ademas de jugar juegos de disparos, juegos de misterio y espionaje", dijo el.

Yo me sorprendi por lo que dijo.

-"Como sabes eso, si recién nos conocemos?", pregunte sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

-"Oh Seras, eso duele, crees que me olvidaría de la hermosa cambiante que amaba y seguía en secreto a su casa durante la escuela", dijo el.

-"Espera que?", pregunte toda sorprendida.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

 **Uf que sorpresa mas sorprendente no?.**

 **De alguna forma Brad recuerda a Seras.**

 **Se preguntan como lo supo?**

 **Se preguntan donde estan ahora?**

 **Se preguntan quienes son los verdaderos asesinos?**

 **Se preguntan que mosca me pico para dejarlos asi con estas preguntas?**

 **Se preguntan porque se preguntan estas preguntas?**

 **Estas preguntas se responderán lo mas seguro el Lunes o a mas tardar el Martes, porque el Domingo estare muy ocupado como para escribir.**

 **Asi que hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: El pasado no se puede ocultar fácilmente.**_

 **Seras.**

 **Lugar: ?**

 **Fecha: ?**

 **Hora: ?**

-"Como que me amas, y como es que me recuerdas?", pregunte toda sorprendida.

-"Oh Seras, cuando me diste ese abrazo, ese cálido y dulce abrazo, me empezó a dar dolor de cabeza, al parecer estaba empezando a recordarlo, pero yo no lo sabia, no hasta que el robot estallo y es cierto lo que dicen, cuando estas a punto de morir, vez toda tu vida pasar por tus ojos y es ahí cuando lo recordé todo", decia el.

-"Veras, te conozco desde que eramos niños, tu animabas a muchos de los chicos que habían perdido a sus parientes en la guerra, y yo, bueno, apenas vi tu hermoso cabello rojo cuando tenia 8 años fue como amor a primera vista, pero era muy timido como para poder hablarte, ademas siempre estabas rodeada de muchos de nuestros compañeros que siempre hablaban y jugaban contigo, yo nunca pude hablar directamente contigo en ninguna ocasión, y asi pasaron los años, hasta que ya en los últimos años de la escuela bueno, tus atributos empezaron a crecer mas, y tu recibías múltiples atenciones de todos los que te rodeaban", el me contaba.

Si recuerdo eso, era fastidioso, algunos de mis amigos solo se dedicaban a mirarme mis pechos cuando empezaron a crecer.

-"Tambien vi como te alejabas de los demás, porque veía en tu cara como hacias muecas como si te desagradara algo, cuando estabas con ellos", dijo el.

Si, en esa época era cuando podía oler las hormonas de las personas a mi alrededor, asi que estar inundada de hormonas alborotadas en la secundaria era muy molesto para mi.

-"Entonces me puse a investigar muchas paginas web, vi que eran en efecto que no tolerabas el olor corporal de las personas, asi que me decidi a hacer un perfume para que dejes de oler esos olores y puedas estar con todos otra vez, y estar feliz", dijo el.

Oh, que tierno la verdad.

-"Pero no podía, no sabia hacerlo, asi que cuando saliera de la escuela, iria a la universidad a estudiar bioquímica y hacer ese perfume", decia el.

Oh, si que es una buena persona.

-"Pero como sabias que me desagradaba el olor y que por eso no podía estar con mis amigos?", pregunte yo.

El solo se puso pensativo un segundo y respondio.

-"Fue solo investigar nada mas", mmm, me suena a que esta ocultando algo.

-"Aunque me gustaría preguntarte mas cosas, creo que este no es el lugar ni el tiempo para hacerlo, ademas, solo me has desatado una mano mientras te ponías a contarme como es que me conoces", dije yo.

-"Oh si, me deje llevar por el momento", dijo el mientras se sentia algo avergonzado y me terminaba de desatar.

-"Pero no escucho ni una alarma, y estoy seguro que sea donde sea que estemos, me deben tener bajo mucha vigilancia", dije yo.

-"Asi es…..", estaba respondiendo el, cuando papa apareció detrás de la única puerta, con su rostro y cuerpo aun vendado y con una simple camisa y un par de pantalones azules y tiene en sus manos un…..arma paralizante?.

-"Maldita sea chico, porque te demoras tanto, tenemos que salir de aquí, solo espero que lo que te haya demorado tanto, no sea que estuvieras haciéndole algo a mi hija", dijo papa esa ultima con enojo.

-"Papa", dije alegre.

-"Hola mi hijita, estas lista para salir de aquí y probar quienes te intentan matar"; decia el.

-"Espera me crees, como?", pregunto yo mientras ya salgo de la cama, para notar que solo estoy vestida con una bata de hospital.

 **(Ya saben, las que no te cubren tu espalda)**

-"Hija, ese robot estallo detrás mio mientras me hablabas, un robot normal que en caso de fallo solo estalla y cause daños minimos, pero este, este tenia suficiente potencia para volar toda una parte de un edificio, tengo mas bien suerte de estar vivo", dijo el, "Es obvio que ese robot fue saboteado y por alguien mas, ahora basta de preguntas, vamos de aquí ahora", dijo el.

Yo asentí ante eso.

Fui junto a Brad hacia la puerta, y del otro lado pude ver solo un gran pasillo de al menos 70 metros de largo que solo va a un solo lugar, a un ascensor.

Corrimos hacia el ascensor, yo ayude a Brad todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos al ascensor y subimos, si subimos.

-"Estaba acaso en un subterráneo?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, un subterráneo debajo de los laboratorios de investigaciones biológicas de Las Vegas", dijo papa.

-"Y como lo sabes?", pregunte.

-"Nosotros estábamos en la enfermería de los laboratorios, y cuando me entere que ibas a quedarte en esa habitacion, tu sola, por tiempo indefinido, no lo soporte, sali de la enfermería, y fui directo a la sala de seguridad, noqueando a los guardias y noqueando a cualquiera que se metiera en nuestro camino, y claro este chico pequeño me acompaño todo el rato", dijo el mientras señalaba a Brad.

Guao, mi papa es tan asombroso, aun herido pudo noquear a varios guardias y otros sujetos.

Cool.

-"Hey, en serio estamos muy abajo no?", pregunte cuando me di cuenta que aun íbamos subiendo.

-"Si, estos laboratorios tenia un bunker a 20 pisos bajo tierra, construido durante la guerra fría, ellos lo remodelaron para ser un almacen de objetos peligrosos, pero vaciaron ese almacen y te pusieron allí", dijo papa.

Ooh.

(Sonido de ascensor abriéndose)

-"Bien, llegamos a destino", dijo papa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron pude ver a varios científicos y a algunos guardias inconscientes en el suelo.

-"Papa en serio", decia yo mientras señalaba todos esos sujetos en el suelo, "Cuando aprendiste a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo?", pregunte.

-"Es algo que si o si te enseñan para ser un soldado de elite hijita", dijo papa con calma como empezó a evitar pisar los cuerpos, "Ahora vamos afuera", dijo el mientras hacia señas para que lo siguiéramos.

Lo seguimos por un buen rato por los pasillos de los laboratorios, hasta que salimos por fin al exterior, mas precisamente, al estacionamiento.

Se veía que recién estaba amaneciendo.

-"Ahora que papa", dije yo.

-"Solo busquemos mi auto", dijo el.

-"Espera tu auto?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, me lo trajeron los policías despues que sucedió la explosion, para cuando me hubieran dado de alta de la enfermería, para asi no tener que llamar a un taxi o a tus madrastras para que me recogieran", dijo el mientras lo seguíamos.

-"Y como lo sabes?", pregunte yo.

-"Tambien me lo dijeron mientras me hablaban de ti, ademas lo vi estacionado algo lejos de los laboratorios por medio de las cámaras de seguridad", dijo el.

-"Aja, aquí esta", dijo el mientras nos señalaba al auto.

-"Auto, seguro anulado", dijo papa en voz alta.

Y el auto apago su alarma y se escucho como las puertas se desbloquearon.

-"Guao, yo pensaba que solo se podía abrir del método antiguo, por medio de una llave"; dije yo.

-"Jeje, si lo tenia instalado desde hace años, pero ya estaba muy acostumbrado a abrirlo con llaves", dijo papa, "Ahora suban".

Bran y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás.

Pero papa al parecer no le gusto la idea.

-"No claro que no pequeño gusano, tu vas a venir adelante, no dejare que estes con mi hija en la parte de atrás", dijo todo enojado.

-"Ok señor", dijo Brad todo asustado como se bajaba y se subia adelante.

-"Bien", dijo papa como el sentó, encendio el auto y condujo hacia la salida, jaja, me gustaría haber visto el rostro del guardia cuando papa atravesó las rejas con el auto.

Pero ahora quiero saber una cosa, porque papa odia a Brad?.

-"Papa, quisiera saber porque odias a Brad, porque obviamente tu sigues recordando todo no es cierto?", pregunte.

-"Escucha Seras, todo lo que dira tu padre es…..", Brad estaba hablando pero mi padre lo callo.

-"Callate maldito acosador!", grito papa, "Hija este chico de aquí no es un angel, el tipo te acosaba desde que tenias 10 años, no te dejaba de observar desde lejos, al principio pensé que era solo un chico timido que no sabia como declarar su amor, pero apenas empezaste a desarrollarte el a veces acampaba en los arboles del vecino y te veía dormir o robaba tu ropa interior para olerla, e incluso cuando asigne a un detective para ver que mas hacia, descubría que te espiaba cuando te ibas a las duchas, cuando estabas en clase de atletismo, y tenia fotos y videos tuyos en su computadora, y lo único bueno es que descubri el porque no querias pasar mas tiempo con tus amigos, por que no soportabas oler las hormonas alborotadas de todos ellos, y aun, cuando lo cache al chico una noche cuando se intentaba colar a la casa, y le di tremenda golpiza, el quiso darme esa excusa barata que "te investigaba para ver como hacer ese perfume perfecto para que puedas estar con tus amigos otra vez", apenas me dijo eso, yo lo segui golpeando pero al final el me dijo que hablaba en serio y que lo probaría trayendo el perfume para que no te moleste mas esos olores y talvez asi ganarse tu corazón de una vez por todas, y yo le conteste "Que si traes ese perfume, no solo dejare que te acerque, si no que te dejare que tomes su virginidad", y apenas dije eso, el escapo de mi, y no lo volvi a ver cerca de ti hasta ahora", dijo papa mientras conducíamos a toda velocidad por la autopista.

Espera que!.

-"Tu hacias eso?", pregunte yo toda enfadada y sorprendida.

-"Bueno…si pero lo que dije al principio y al final es verdad, si quiero investigar y crear ese perfume para ti", dijo el ya nervioso.

-"Urggh eres peor que muchos de mis anteriores amigos, al menos ellos jugaban conmigo y no paraban de verme los pechos, eran honestos con lo que sentían por mi, pero tu, tu solo eres un sucio pervertido", dije toda enfadada.

-"Escucha yo te amo, y yo te ame desde antes que Dios te regalara esos increíbles atributos que tu tienes, por favor tienes que creerme, se que fui un pervertido todos esos años, pero la golpiza que me dio tu padre, ademas de provocarme pesadillas por los próximos 4 meses, me hizo darme cuenta que en serio quiero demostrarte mi amor al darte ese perfume", dijo el.

Suena sincero, y lo siento sincero.

-"Aunque debo admitir que tambien lo hice porque quería tener sexo cont….", lo calle yo.

Con un golpe en su cara.

Dejándolo inconsciente y con un ojo obviamente tornándose morado.

-"Esa es mi pequeña", dijo papa todo orgulloso.

-"Gracias, pero….adonde vamos de todas formas?", pregunte.

-"Vamos a casa, donde recogeré algunas armas que tengo en mi estudio, y vamos juntos a cazar a los que te quieren muerta, haber, sabes quien podría ser?", pregunto papa todo curioso.

-"Bueno, mi única pista eran los 10 científicos que estaban el dia en que borraron mi mente, y son los únicos que investigan mi condición", dije yo.

-"Y no te olvides de nosotros 4, o sea Luna y Starlight, Chrysalis y yo, lo que hace un total de 14", dijo papa.

-"Y papa, tu sabes si uno de esos científicos sea una mente criminal?", pregunte curiosa.

-"Lo siento hijita pero ninguno lo es, mas bien lo único mas malo que uno de ellos hizo es usar tus videos donde te duchas y publicarlas en paginas pornográficas, y antes que digas algo, no te preocupes, ya le di tremenda paliza cuando descubri que lo hizo", dijo papa.

Bueno, al menos mi papa le dio su merecido a ese pervertido, aunque eso me hace quedarme sin ideas sobre quien puede ser los que quieren mi muerte.

Conducíamos por el centro de la ciudad para este punto, sin decir una palabra.

Asi que decidi prender la radio.

"Aquí, Radio Las Vegas, aquí su DJ mañanero, el REC, trayéndoles las noticias a las 7:00 am en punto…..han pasado ya mas de una semana desde que una fuga de gas hizo volar parte del quinto piso de unos apartamentos cerca de la Universidad de las vegas….."

Espera fuga de gas?

Hace 7 dias?

"…..asi son las cosas según dice el jefe de bomberos de la ciudad, y para una noticia mas interesante aun para cerrar esta sección corta de noticias, hoy 12 de septiembre es el dia que se celebra el fin de la guerra contra los cazadores, se espera que haya desfiles y muchas fiestas en este dia festivo, aunque seguro ya muchos aprovecharon el fin de semana para celebrarlo, yo se que si, los que recogen la basura los Domingos lo saben muy bien, ahora vamos a seguir con algunos clásicos del rock, vamos a iniciar con un clásico de clásicos, de la banda ACDC, una de sus canciones mas populares y esa se llama "Carretera al infireno""

Y ahí empieza a sonar la canción.

Muy buena la verdad.

Siempre me gustaron estos tipos de música, gracias al GTA.

Y veo que papa le gusta porque le veo mover la cabeza de lo animado que esta.

Entonces despues de unos minutos cuando estábamos saliendo ya del centro de la ciudad, volteamos una curva y bueno fue nuestra sorpresa encontrarnos con…

La carretera toda bloqueada por policías con las sirenas apagadas esperando ahí.

Y la presidenta Chrysalis estaba al frente de todo ese bloqueo, y no se veía precisamente muy feliz.

-"Bien papa, parece que si hubo una alarma despues de todo", dije yo.

-"Si hija, me olvide por completo de las alarmas silenciosas, jeje", decia papa.

Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Mi papa intento retroceder, pero varias patrullas bloquearon la carretera por donde veíamos.

(Mi papa suspiro)

-"Hija, esto no puede ser coincidencia creo que es tiempo de obtener mas respuestas de la única que puede ocultarlas"; dijo con determinación.

-"Espera, te refieras a…?", preguntaba, pero el continuo.

-"Sip, voy a sacarle a Chryalis algunas respuestas", dijo papa con determinación como se bajo del vehiculo.

Yo baje despues de el.

Y vi donde exactamente estábamos, estábamos en medio de muchos casinos y en uno de ellos se mostraba una pantalla con un televisor donde se transmitía en ese momento las noticias.

-"Martin esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, se que no te gusta lo que estábamos haciendo, pero noquear a todos los que estaban en los laboratorios fue una locura y escapar con tu hija es mucho peor, me temo que tu hija ya te contamino lo suficiente a pesar de que estuviste con ella poco tiempo", dijo Chrysalis toda triste.

-"No es cierto, ella no me ha contaminado, ni me ha convertido en ningun loco, porque en si ella tiene razón, a ella la quieren matar, y de alguna manera estan cubriendo sus huellas", dijo mi papa con determinación y seriedad.

-"Pero las grabaciones muestran que…..", Chrysalis estaba hablando pero mi papa la interrumpio.

-"Se lo que vieron mediante grabaciones, pero eso era un total montaje, de alguna forma les mostraron algo en tiempo real que no era lo que en verdad sucedio", decia papa con seriedad, "Porque el robot de alguna manera estallo y Seras no nos lanzo ningun hechizo".

Chrysalis solo nos miraba mientras pensaba en lo que dijimos.

-"Y tu sabes quien podría ser este "supuesto" asesino", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Bueno nuestra única pista eran las personas que investigan a Seras y nosotros, y ninguno de nosotros fue, asi que dime Chrysalis, quien mas sabe de la condición de Seras?", pregunto papa.

-"Bueno, en realidad la única otra persona que lo sabe es Kristofer Anrovic, el chico genio que sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido hackear todas las computadoras del mundo y borrar toda esa información, y a cambio de hacerlo solo nos pidio que le digamos para que era que le pedíamos borrar todo lo relacionado con Seras", dijo Chrysalis.

Nosotros solo la miramos.

Mierda, era tan obvio.

Y casi como si mi papa y yo estuviéramos sincronizados.

-"El es obviamente el asesino"; lo dijimos a la vez.

-"Pero el es el mayor inventor de la historia humana a tenido, nos ha ayudado a tener devuelta nuestros bosques y selvas destruidas y estabilizar el clima otra vez", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Si, y el mayor productor de armas en el mundo", dijo papa.

-"Si, el es malo de seguro", dije yo.

-"Esta bien, Martin, si estas tan seguro, te enviare a ti y a tu hija a Mongolia para que vayan a su fabrica y vean por ustedes mismos si es el asesino o no, que te parece", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Es un buen trato", dijo el como se ponía a discutir cual seria el plan a seguir con Chrysalis.

Yo estaba feliz, y furiosa a la vez, feliz porque hayamos a mi posible asesino, y furiosa de como no vieron que este chico era posiblemente un asesino.

Entonces mientras mi padre y Chrysalis hablaban ya la policia bajaba sus armas y solo se mantuvieron en alertas.

Y al televisor volvieron a subirle el volumen solo un poco mas.

"…y bueno ya vimos como estan celebrando este dia en Los Angeles, pero ahora vamos a una transmisión en vivo con Celina Sertoia a la mega fabrica de armas de Corporación Fenix donde el señor Kristofer, el dueño de la fábrica, ha abierto sus puertas por primera vez a la prensa, y el único requisito que planto el, era que el canal de noticias que tuviera a la mas linda reportera podría entrar a entrevistar al señor Kristofer dentro de la fabrica que tiene una gran noticia que decir al mundo en este dia especial, o mas bien noche especial", decia la presentadora de la CNN.

"Ahora vamos contigo Celina", decia la presentadora.

Como la escena cambio a una oficina muy grande de color blanco con estanterias de libros a los lados, un gran ventanal de probablemente 4 metros de alto por 10 de ancho con cortinas de apariencia metalica que tapan lo que sea que estuviera detrás de esa cortina.

Un escritorio con una computadora que da en dirección a la puerta dando la espalda al ventanal.

Y la bandera de la fabrica encima de las ventanas que es un Fenix en vuelo como un águila y el nombre debajo del fénix.

Se veía impresionante debo decir.

La periodista estaba sentada en el único asiento al frente del escritorio, mientras el camarógrafo estaba a una distancia prudente de ellos.

Y debo decir que si lo veía en televisión algunas veces, pero aquí se ve que es rubio de pelo corto y bien peinado, de tez blanca, y se ve que hace un poco de ejercicio.

 **(Practicamente describe a alguien que se parece a Albert Wesker, ese de la saga resident Evil)**

Y la reportera que mandaron a entrevistarlo es una de pelo negro, de tez blanca y grandes pechos, casi tan grandes como los mios.

"Y bien central aquí estoy con el fundador y director de Corporacion FENIX, Kristofer Anrovic, ahora digame señor Kristofer, nos puede decir esa gran noticia en este gran dia", decia todo alegre y emocionada la reportera.

"Bueno no todos los dias mandan a una hermosa reportera como usted", decia medio como coqueteando a la reportera.

Ella se lo tomo muy bien el cumplido.

"Pero en fin tienes razón, pero antes quisiera hacer una breve historia antes de anunciarlo", decia el, "Cuando los cazadores invadieron, pareció ser el fin de la humanidad y de los cambiantes no es asi?", pregunto.

"Bueno si, pero que tiene que ver con su gran noticia?", pregunto la reportera sorprendida.

"Tiene mucho que ver señorita, veras todo el mundo piensa que este dia, es el dia en que se recuerda como la guerra acabo y que la humanidad esta a salvo, pero que me dirias tu, si te dijera que…..la guerra no acabo, si no que la guerra solo tuvo un cese al fuego que duro 15 años?", preguntaba el.

"Bueno diría que es una locura porque todos los cazadores han sido exterminados y la princesa Celestia esta en prisión y lo estará por el resto de su vida", decia algo nerviosa ya la reportera.

"Oh esta segura de todo eso señorita?", preguntaba el.

"Eh si", dijo aun nerviosa la chica.

"Bueno señorita, aquí viene la noticia que quería anunciar al mundo entero", decia como iba a su escritorio escribia algunas cosas y las cortinas de metal empezaban a descender.

"Eche un vistazo quiere", decia Kristofer.

Ella fue a echar un vistazo con su reportero y lo que vio ella y lo que el reportero estaba transmitiendo nos dejo a todos helados.

Era un enorme hangar repleto de tanques, aviones, helicópteros de combate, y….cazadores….miles de cazadores.

"Que…..que…..significa todo esto Kristofer", tartamudeaba del miedo la mujer.

"Oh, bueno, digamos que…ese tierno chico llamado Cristofer murió en ese bunker, yo soy en realidad el Dr. Chip, uno de los doctores y segundo al mando de los investigadores secretos de Celestia", decia el, como entonces 2 cazadores unicornios aparecieron por la puerta.

Vestían exo esqueletos y tenian los nuevos rifles lasers y se veian realmente atemorizantes.

-"Con este nuevo ejercito, los cazadores vamos a casi acabar con los humanos, y digo casi por una buena razón", decia el como caminaba hacia la reportera.

-"Bueno, planeo conservar su especie con vida y exhibirla en los zoológicos como la raza mas bruta del universo, pero no necesito a un monton de personas, solo necesito a esta reportera", decia mientras le acariciaba la cara con su mano, "Como mi cuerpo es humano y ella es una humana hembra saludable de unos 22 años, la conservare para poder procrear con ella y nazcan nuevos humanos, humanos que no sabran absolutamente de donde vienen, no me importa si son mis hijos, que ya nazcan como humanos ya no los hacen mis hijos", lo decia con una frialdad esas palabras que es casi aterrador.

"Eres un monstruo!" gritaba el camarografo como intentaba dar un golpe a Kristofer, la cámara casi cae al suelo en el proceso, pero es sostenida por una aura mágica no antes que se ha escuchado un disparo.

Y la cámara muestra al camarógrafo sin cabeza a un lado y a la mujer cubierta de su sangre.

Es increible como no ha gritado o se ha desmayado para ese punto la chica.

"Ah, y se que en estos momentos, todos ustedes estarán pensando, "Te has expuesto al mundo, ahora sera fácil vencerte", pero se equivocan, recuerden quien les vendio todas esas armas", decia el como fue a la computadora otra vez. Y con solo apretar unos botones.

"Listo, todas las armas, y vehículos que me compraron ahora son pisa papeles muy bonitos, asi que ahora, sus ejércitos son totalmente inferiores tecnológicamente, ahh, y casi se me olvida un regalito, disfruten de los perros robots que compraron", decia el como apretaba otro botón.

"Bien, y ahora se preguntaran, porque no eh tumbado las redes de comunicaciones, pues verán, las dejare abiertas porque de todas formas destruirlas me seria fácil, pero reconstruirlas tomaría varios años, ademas, es mas fácil mantener monitoreada toda la Neored que destruirla, ademas podrán ver cada dia como cada ciudad de su patético mundo cae ante nosotros", dijo Kristofer.

La mujer aun estaba en el asiento aun toda aterrada.

"Asi que, bien, eso es todo, espero que tengan todos sus asuntos en orden, asi que disfruten el poco tiempo que les queda en la tierra"; decia con la voz toda amenazante.

Y la transmisión se corta.

Y regresa la imagen a los estudios.

"…Señoras y señores, lamentablemente esto no es una especie de broma de mal gusto, estamos recibiendo reportes de multiples partes del mundo donde lo perros de combate robóticos o los perros robóticos usados en los aeropuertos estan atacado a la gente y que aviones de combate que estaban haciendo acrobacias en este dia de festejo se han estrellado en tierra causando decenas de heridos y muertos y nos llegan reportes de…."

Se apago la transmisión, porque alguien le dio un balazo al televisor, y ese era mi papa.

-"Mierda, nunca lo vi venir eso", decia papa, "Pero si cree que nos quedaremos quietos esperando nuestra muerte esta bien equivocado, les ganamos antes, les ganaremos de nuevo", pero aunque lo estaba diciendo todo confiado, podía sentir algo que nunca senti en el antes, miedo.

-"No lo se Martin, quien sabe que cosas habría hecho con todo el tiempo que el anduvo libre por el mundo", dijo toda preocupada.

-"Lo se, pero es hora de volver al campo de batalla, voy a hablar con Luna haber si quiere participar, aunque dudo que no lo haga, ella de seguro se comunicara contigo tratando de entrar al ejercito", dijo mi papa.

-"Y que hay de Starlight, ella se unira?", pregunto Chrysalis.

-"No, ella de seguro se quedara en casa a cuidar a las chicas", dijo papa.

-"Bien, ahora puedo ir a mi casa, despedirme y pasar unas horas con mi familia antes de partir a la base?", pregunto papa con normalidad, pero todavía siento que tiene miedo en su interior.

-"Claro Martin, y no te preocupes, ya hablare con los científicos del laboratorio", dijo Chrysalis.

Yo no quería dejar a papa ir solo, sentia que en serio tenia miedo de ir y no quiero perderlo, no puedo.

Asi que, es hora de hacer, lo único lógico que puedo hacer en un momento asi.

-"Presidenta Chrysalis, quiero entrar al ejercito y participar en los combates matando a esos malditos cazadores", dije yo con determinación en mi voz.

Chrysalis y papa se me quedaron mirando un rato, no habia que ser genio para saber que responderían.

-"Claro que no", dijeron ambos.

-"Tu sabes de tu condición, a pesar de que no es tan grave como creaimos pero aun asi es muy peligroso que estes con mucha gente", decia Chrysalis.

-"Seras, no quiero que vayas al combate, tu aun tienes mucho porque vivir", dijo papa.

-"Igual tu papa, quiero que veas con quien me vaya a casar y que lo molestes por eso, que veas a tus nietos crecer y mucho mas"; decia yo.

-"Lo siento hija, pero es por tu bien, te llevaremos a…..", decia papa como Chrysalis lo interrumpio.

-"A los apartamentos, mis cambiantes repararon el lugar y se ve como nuevo en estos dias que estuvieron fuera", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Perfecto ahí iran, se quedaran allí y te juro que volveré antes de que puedas decir "Mision cumplida"", dijo papa, seguía sintiendo miedo dentro de el.

-"No papa, quiero ir contigo, déjame ir, vamos a la base, tu me puedes entrenar ir", estaba hablando pero entonces vi como papa saca algo del bolsillo.

Es una jeringa.

Y antes de que pudiera moverme.

El me lo inyecta en la pierna.

-"Lo siento hijita", decia el triste, "Pero es por tu bien".

Me sentia de repente tan cansada.

Todo me estaba dando vueltas.

Y entonces me cai, pero alguien me sostuvo antes de que callera al suelo.

-"Adios hijita, nos vemos pronto, talvez", dijo el como cai inmediatamente a la inconsciencia, pero antes de perderla completamente, senti un beso en la frente.

Y ahí ya, me desmaye.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Aquí vemos quien estaba detrás de todo esto, todo este tiempo.**

 **Ahora que va a pasar a continuacion?**

 **La humanidad esta vez sera erradicada?**

 **Que planes y armas nuevas tendrá el Dr. Chip bajo la manga?**

 **Que hara Seras a continuación?**

 **Brad en serio era un enorme pervertido?**

 **Averigue esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Hasta la vista amigos lectores, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Conozcamos al villano**_

 **Kristofer (Dr. Chip)**

 **Desierto de Mongolia.**

 **Mega Fabrica de la Corporación FENIX**

 **9:21 PM (Hora local) (1 minuto despues de terminar de anunciar el regreso de los cazadores al mundo)**

-"Uf, eso fue sencillo", decia yo en voz alta, "Ahora guardias, llévensela a mi habitacion que no salga de ahí", decia yo a los 2 guardias unicornios.

-"Si señor", dijeron ambos al unisono como agarraban a la chica.

Que para este punto ya se habia desmayado.

Pero antes que los guardias se la llevaran.

Otros 2 unicornios jóvenes de pelaje gris entraron a mi oficina.

-"Puedes explicarme en serio porque vas a mantener a una humana con vida, cuando nuestra ultima orden era aniquilarlos a todos?", pregunto uno de ellos que tenia el pelo verde, ese unicornio era el Capitan Blade, clonado de los restos recuperados del bunker que era su tumba.

-"Si, y la verdad no entiendo hasta ahora porque hiciste ese anuncio a los humanos en primer lugar", decia el otro unicornio de cabello blanco, que era el Dr. Matter, clonado de las muestras que guarde desde que los humanos me sacaron de ahí.

-"Oh caballeros, se que estan confundidos del porque hice esas cosas, y no creo que lo entiendan, porque despues de todo solo llevan despiertos hace 1 semanas", dije yo.

Si, años de profanar las tumbas donde enterraron a todos y construir una segunda instalación por debajo de la fabrica para clonarlos a todos si que fue una tarea titánica

-"Pero la verdad es que conservare a la humana para mostrar a nuestra gente de regreso a Canterlot que los humanos eran tan salvajes que se destruyeron entre si por intentar absorber el poder de Celestia y solo quedaron 2 humanos, yo y la reportera, mostrando a nuestra gente que no solo rescatamos a la princesa, si no, mostramos misericordia con nuestros enemigos en su momento mas bajo, haciendo que la visión que tienen de la princesa Celestia de una yegua capaz de perdonar a todos y ayudar al necesitado se fortalezca", dije yo.

-"Bueno ese plan tiene sentido, pero como cree que la humana esa guarde silencio", pregunto el capitán.

-"Simple nunca dije que vendría ella en perfectas condiciones, ella puede haber sufrido "heridas" que la hayan dejado muda y que sus "heridas" en las manos eran demasiado malas y se las tuvimos que anputar, para evitar que escriba algo", dije yo.

-"Y hice ese anuncio a los humanos porque en si, era para que ellos se asustaran, perdieran la esperanza y aceptaran su destino, porque ellos no tienen casi nada con que defenderse, y nosotros a diferencia de ellos, tenemos no solo un ejercito numeroso, si no infinito, gracias a la clonación por cada soldado nuestro que caiga, otros 10 nuevos entraran a la batalla reemplazándolo, asi que puede que solo tengamos a 10 mil soldados en estos momentos, pero créanme en un año a pesar de las bajas que tengamos tendremos a 1 millon de nuevos soldados listos para la batalla", dije yo.

-" _Dr. Chip, según los últimos datos de nuestros 70 mil robots de combate en todo el mundo, ellos han causado un total de mas 100 mil muertes en solo 5 minutos, y se espera que causen el triple en los próximos 15 minutos", decia una voz robotica._

 _-"Gracias AIA", dije yo_

A.I.A. (Asistente Inteligente Artificial)-

O AIA, este fue mi mayor invento echo hasta ahora, bueno un invento que tambien estaba en los planos del Dr. Matter original, pero técnicamente ahora es mio este invento.

AIA monitorea el mundo y controla los robots, y los robots de combate que pronto construiré.

Porque no solo clonare soldados, creare robots de combate.

Pero claro, solo habra un robot de combate por cada 3 soldados, si algo que tiene muy preocupado al Dr. Matter original era que las Inteligencias artificiales si algo salía mal, los robots dominarían el mundo, asi que por eso tomo todas las precauciones posibles, ademas de tener un botón de emergencia por si…AIA se sale de control.

-"Ah si, tambien hay que hablar de esa voz sin cuerpo, es muy extraña y no confio en ella", dijo el Capitan Blade todo desconfiado.

-"No se preocupen, ella es 100% confiable y no hay nada que temer", decia yo.

Por ahora si no hay nada que temer, y digo ella, porque ese nombre que le puse parecía femenino asi que le puse la voz de una mujer.

-"Y a mi preocupa mas esos zombies humanos que tienes trabajando en la fabrica", decia el Dr. Matter, "No te preocupa que se revelen a algo?", pregunto el.

-"No se preocupen, todos los humanos son trabajadores de la fabrica y tienen chips en el cerebro que evitan que hagan algo que no sea obedecernos, y tambien ellos servirán de granjeros para recolectar alimentos y alimentar a las tropas una vez que nuestros científicos e investigadores que estaban con nosotros y ahora clonados lean las instrucciones para operar la maquinaria de la fabrica", dije yo.

-"Bien, ahora si no tienen nada mas que decir, recomiendo que usted capitán Blade vaya con sus tropas y espere instrucciones para que hacer", dije yo.

-"Esta bien", dijo el como se fue y el Dr. Matter tambien se retiro como ya no tenia mas preguntas.

Je, el capitán no lo sabe, pero el tambien tiene un chip en la cabeza que lo hace obedecerme, la única diferencia con los chips que tienen los humanos, es que el chip que tiene el capitán le permite aun tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no cuestionar las mias.

Le hago esto al capitán Blade porque es su culpa en primer lugar que hayamos perdido, no podemos usar de nuevo las mismas tácticas que usábamos contra poblaciones aisladas y desarmadas en las otras naciones contra toda una especie en todo un planeta cuando obviamente nos superaban 100 mil a 1.

Tácticas parecidas a las que usaban las mafias humanas antes de que los cambiantes los derrotaran.

Y la campaña de muerte que hicimos antes de llegar al bunker en vez de atemorizar a los humanos solo los enfurecio mas y no les importo usar armas de destrucción masiva contra nosotros.

Eso causo nuestra destrucción, que el capitán subestimara a nuestro enemigo, si no hubiera sido por el original Dr. Matter y su rápida comprensión de la tecnología humana.

Hubiésemos perdido antes de siquiera haber escapado de Canterlot.

Y bueno, puede que el capitán Blade aun piense que los humanos deban extinguirse, pero no lo veo asi, ellos tienen de verdad mucho potencial, su historia lo demuestra, pero si nosotros los guiamos por el buen camino, ellos se podrían convertir en grandes aliados, mas bien, esto de construir armas, clonar a mis viejos colegas y cazadores y declarar la guerra abiertamente a los humanos era mi plan B.

Aunque ahora parezca que tenemos unas mas grandes posibilidades de ganar y AIA me dijo que las probabilidades de ganar son del 75% aun con la ayuda de la princesa Luna, los humanos y cambiantes perderían.

Mi plan A garantizaba el 100% de victoria y estaria lista dentro de otros 10 años, y ese era, el control mental masivo, básicamente controlar la mente de los humanos para que puedan exterminar a los cambiantes por mi.

Y luego lavarles el cerebro para que olvidaran por completo cualquier aporte que hicieron los cambiantes a los humanos, y obviamente todo lo que paso en los últimos 20 años.

Y se convertirían luego en nuestros mas grandes aliados.

Pero hay algo que no esperaba, algo que no creía posible.

Que las historias que la princesa Celestia nos contaba sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los cambiantes se volvieran realidad.

Porque, hace 2 años averigüe cuando la Reina Chrysalis me informo sobre que quería borrar todo lo que se referia a una simple cambiante conocida como Seras Castillo y yo le pedi a cambio de que me dijera el porque quería que hiciera eso.

Y lo que me dijo me sorprendió, que esa tal Seras posiblemente estaria a punto de convertirse en regresar a como eran antes los cambiantes.

Un peligro para toda la vida en el planeta y una destrucción total para mi plan A.

Durante 1 año, AIA monitoreo a Seras.

Al principio no mostraba ningun cambio.

Pero, luego me informo de leves cambios en su campo de absorción de energía, cambios sutiles, pero que a la larga podrían desencadenar el cambio.

Eso me asusto.

Asi que pedi a AIA si esa tal Seras arruinaría el plan A.

Y lo que me mostro me aterro, aunque se sabe muy poco de la verdadera naturaleza de la verdadera naturaleza de los cambiantes.

Informo que el plan A solo tenia un 2% de probabilidades de funcionar.

Eso me aterro.

Asi que empece el plan B, empezar la clonación en masa de mis antiguos colegas y los cazadores, gracias a que tuve acceso a las zonas donde fueron enterrados sus restos pude obtener las muestras de la mayoría.

Y haría el ataque el 12 de septiembre el dia en que se celebra el fin de la guerra para enfatizar que la guerra no termino si no, solo hubo un periodo de alto al fuego de 15 años.

Pero luego estaba algo que aun amenazaba mi victoria.

Esa cambiante Seras, asi que decide eliminarla de la manera mas sutil posible.

Pero lamentablemente no funciono, y mas bien acelero sus cambios en ella.

Asi que planee con cuidado como eliminarla.

Un robot enfermero humanoide modificado para atacarla cuando menos se lo espera podía funcionar en teoría, incluso poner una bomba dentro del robot en caso de que pierda podria funcionar.

Lastimosamente sobrevivio.

Bueno, aun asi a pesar de todo, nosotros tenemos aun 75% de probabilidades de victoria, aun con ella que posiblemente condene a todo el mundo.

Irónicamente ahora que lo pienso, aun si perdemos, ella se desarrollara y condenara a su mundo.

Asi que, técnicamente nosotros habremos ganado.

Pero hare todo lo posible para que ganemos nosotros antes de que esa chica Seras se desarrolle como las mas grande amenaza que la vida misma haya enfrentado alguna vez.

Esa es una promesa.

.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..

 **Seras**

 **Apartamentos de la Zona Universitaria.**

 **Las Vegas, USA.**

 **11:23 am (Hora local)**

Ay mi cabeza, todo da vueltas, eso pienso mientras me empiezo a masajear la cabeza.

Espera, en donde estoy?

Cama comoda y un olor a pintura en el aire?

Miro a mí alrededor y veo que estoy en ese cuarto de ese apartamento que mi papa me dio y aun sigo con una bata de hospital.

-"Oh no", digo en voz alta.

Como me levanto y veo por la ventana.

Y veo como han bloqueado las calles con patrullas y veo a un grupo de policías desde el otro edificio vigilando el lugar.

Si, estoy atrapada otra vez, porque es mas que obvio que de seguro hay otros policías vigilando desde otros puntos este lugar.

Maldita sea, estoy atrapada otra vez.

Quiero ayudar, porque papa no me deja?.

Yo puedo cuidarme por mi sola.

Aunque debo admitir que si no fuera por Brad yo no….

(Bostezo)

-"Guao, si que debi estar inconsciente por el golpe mucho tiempo si estamos en tu apartamento", era Brad levantándose del suelo del otro lado de la cama, el lado opuesto a las ventanas.

Oh si, Brad.

Genial ahora estoy atrapada con el pervertido supremo.

-"Hola Brad"; dije enojada, enojada con el y por lo que esta pasando.

-"Hola Seras, si que no se hablarle a las mujeres verdad?"; pregunto todo nervioso.

-"Podría decirse", dije aun enfadada.

-"Escucha, se que estas de mal humor pero en serio te amo, y quiero ayudarte", dijo Brad.

-"Quieres ayudarme verdad?", pregunte enojada.

-"Si, si quiero", dijo el.

-"Escucha, al parecer vamos a estar atrapados juntos en este lugar, asi que te voy a decir que dormiras en el sofá, y no tocaras mi ropa, ni la comida esta claro, eh jugado suficientes juegos de mafia para saber que se puede colocar afrodisiacos en las comidas", dije yo.

-"Bien, bien es justo, ahora….me puedes decir de que me perdi?", pregunto el.

Y le conto todo lo que paso mientras estuvo inconsciente.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **5 minutos despues.**

-"Por Dios", dijo el todo sorprendido.

-"Si, y mi padre se niega a que entre al ejercito a hacer mi parte", dije algo alterada.

-"Escucha, el te quiere mucho y por eso no quiere que te hagas daño, esta haciendo lo que cualquier padre haría, protegiendo a su hija", dijo Brad.

mmm…. Si el tiene razón, papa solo intenta protegerme.

Pero a la vez quiero vengarme de ese maldito que ahora se hace llamar Dr. Chip.

Que nombre mas raro la verdad.

 **(TOC)(TOC)**

-"Ve a ver quien es", le dije a Brad.

El fue a la puerta.

Yo me esperaba un par de policías.

Pero no, quien estaba afuera era Luna y Starlight.

Pero sin mi papa a la vista.

-"Luna, Starlight, vengan pasen"; decia yo alegre de verlas, ellas ya pasaban.

-"O Seras, Martin nos conto lo que te paso, y te juro que tu padre y yo nos encargaremos del Dr. Chip y pague por intentar matarte", decia Luna mientras me abrazaba.

-"Espera, vas a entrar de veras al ejercito?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"Si Seras, voy a aprender lo básico en manejar las armas y algunos códigos que ellos usan para comunicarse en el campo de batalla y voy a ir con ellos a defenderlos de los ataques mágicos de los cazadores", decia Luna, "Vine a decir adiós querida Sera y que no te preocupes, yo cuidare a tu padre y veré que no le pase nada", dijo luna.

-"Y yo vine a traerte algo de ropa y comida y si quieres tambien puedes hablar conmigo", dijo Starlight.

-"Espera, ya te vas?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, ya me voy, aunque tu padre ya me lleva 1 hora de ventaja ya, las niñas estuvieron muy tristes cuando llego la hora del adiós por ahora", dijo Luna.

-"Es comprensible, ellas ya saben a que se enfrentará papa, en cambio yo no lo sabia, a veces el no saber algo te mantiene feliz"; dije yo toda triste.

-"No estes tristes Seras, volveremos ambos antes de que digas "VICTORIA TOTAL", decia Luna mientras me abrazaba de nuevo, "Ahora, si me disculpas, ya tengo que irme"; decia ella como ya volvia afuera.

-"Adios Seras, cuídate y no te metas en problemas"; decia ella mientras ya estaba afuera.

-"Adios Luna"; dije yo.

Pero ella se fue.

Dejándonos a Starlight, Brad y yo.

No puedo quedarme mientras una de mis madrastras y mi papa arriesgan su vida, yo quiero ir a ayudar.

-"Y bien querida, necesitas algo mas antes de que me vaya?", pregunto Starlight.

Mmmm….me la quede mirando un segundo y una idea me vino enseguida a la cabeza.

-"Eh, Starlight, tu conoces toda clase de hechizos verdad?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, si conozco, soy una de las mas poderosas unicornios, tu sabes eso"; dijo ella sorprendida que no me acordara de eso, "Pero porque lo preguntas, si a ti no te interesa mucho la magia tu mismo me lo dijiste?", pregunto ella curiosa.

Bueno, es cierto no me interesa mucho la magia, pero ahora, ahora creo que me podria ser de mucha utilidad.

-"Porque quiero que me enseñes todos los hechizos defensivos y ofensivos que sepas", dije con determinación.

-"Pero porque?", pregunta sorprendida.

-"Porque yo deseo entrar al ejercito y se que en el ejercito no enseñan magia, por obvias razones, los cambiantes no saben ningun hechizo ofensivo, solo defensivos, pero tu si, y quiero que me los enseñes todos, para que cuando entre al ejercito lo único que tenga que entrenar sea mi cuerpo y ya sepa hacer hechizos defensivos y de ataque cuando entre", dije yo.

Ese era mi plan.

Starlight solo me miro sin saber que decir.

-"Vamos Starlight, quiero ir a la guerra y ayudar como pueda, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada y dejar que otros mueran, ademas, yo quiero ser la que le ponga una bala en el cerebro al Dr. Chip por intentar asesinarme", dije yo.

-"Mmmmm, esta bien"; dijo Starlight derrotada, "Pero primero te enseñare los hechizos para defensa", dijo ella.

-"Genial!", grite yo de alegría.

"Por favor solo espero que la guerra haya acabado antes de que le enseñe los hechizos ofensivos", murmuraba Starlight.

-"Pero estas seguro de querer entrar al ejercito", dijo Brad que estuvo callado todo el rato y que sorprendio a Starlight que al perecer ella no lo habia visto.

-"Si, estoy bien segura con querer entrar al ejercito"; dije yo.

-"Primero que todo, hola señorita Starlight, es un placer conocerla", decia el mientras le daba la mano a Starlight, "Y segundo si tu vas a entrar, entonces yo tambien lo hare, no voy a apartarme de ti ni por un segundo, no importa si tengo que entrar al ejercito contigo si es necesario", dijo con determinación y confianza en su voz.

Es bonito lo que intenta hacer, pero aun esta muy lejos que le perdone por ser un enorme pervertido.

-"Eh hola muchacho, y tu eres?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Soy Brad y soy…", y no termino de hablar Brad como Starlight lo dejo inconsciente con un golpe en la nariz, dejándolo inconsciente.

-"Pero que….", yo estaba sorprendida por lo que paso, "Acaso tu…..?", preguntaba, pero ella respondio de inmediato.

-"Tu padre me conto de un tal Brad que te acosaba y que era la razón de porque te teníamos que comprar ropa interior nueva cada semana"; dijo Starlight.

Si, por eso tambien lo odio, es aburrido y humillante ir a comprar ropa interior con tu madre.

-"Bien, dejando a el de lado, cuando empezamos y en donde vamos a entrenar?", pregunte.

-"Que tal mañana a primera hora, aquí en tu apartamento?", dijo Starlight

-"Esta bien"; dije yo.

-"Ahora cuídate hijita, y vigila muy bien a ese pervertido"; decia ella como me daba un abrazo.

-"Lo hara Starlight"; dije yo.

Entonces ella se fue y yo me quede a solas con el pervertido tirado inconsciente en el suelo.

Bueno, ahora creo que podria necesitar un buen baño, y algo que comer, y esperar a mañana que empieza el entrenamiento al estilo super héroe, pero con magia en vez de super poderes.

Aunque la magia podria ser un super poder?.

Mmmm, talvez.

No lo se.

No entiendo mucho de la magia.

mmmmmmmm.

Si, el entrenamiento sera muy largo para tratar de aprende magia.

-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Otro capitulo hecho.**

 **Y pues, conocemos mas a fondo este nuevo villano y sus planes.**

 **Conocemos que hara ahora la protagonista.**

 **Y el mundo se prepara para comenzar la 3º guerra mundial.**

 **Ahora el villano lograra destruir a la humanidad?**

 **Que tan exacto es con sus predicciones AIA sobre nuestro fin?**

 **Averigüe eso y mucho mas, en el próximo capitulo, hasta la vista compañeros lectores.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Todo se puede irse a la mierda muy rápido.**_

 **Cap. Martin Castillo**

 **Area 51, USA**

 **12 de septiembre del 2036**

 **9:00 pm**

En estos momentos me encuentro en uno de los hangares de la base, frente a uno de los aviones de transporte, que como no usa ningún componente construido por FENIX aun funciona.

Y al frente mio se encuentra mi escuadrón compuesto por 12 soldados y en estos momentos estamos usando las primeras versiones de trajes exo que se inventaron y armas de hace 20 años pero con balas perforantes y balas explosivas.

Gracias a Dios que no se desecharon esas armas y municiones.

Y como la mayoría del grupo son jóvenes entrenados con las armas nuevas, asi que debe ser nuevo para muchos usar este tipo de armas.

-"Bien chicos se que es raro usar estas armas, pero es todo lo que tenemos por ahora", decia yo en voz alta para que todos me escucharan.

-"Pero aun asi voy a atravesar el cráneo de cada maldito cazador con cada bala de este rifle", dijo uno de mis francotiradores asignados a mi escuadron.

-"Si, ellos desearan haberse quedado muertos cuando nosotros lleguemos al campo de batalla"; decia uno de mis soldados mientras se reia.

-"Escuchen este combate no sera nada fácil, recuerden que tenemos literalmente todo en contra, asi que no hagan nada estúpido, piensen antes de disparar, demuestren porque estan en los Navy Seals", decia yo con animos.

Todos respondieron positivamente.

-"Ademas, nosotros tenemos a una VIP que se va a unir con nosotros y tenemos que proteger a ese VIP a toda costa", dije yo.

-"Espere un segundo capitán, una VIP?", pregunto uno de mis soldados.

-"Porque vamos a llevar un lastre a primera línea?", pregunto otros de mis soldados.

-"Bueno, creo que me exprese mal, mas bien, tenemos un arma secreta que se unira a nosotros y ella esta mas que dispuesta a luchar con nosotros"; dije yo.

-"Espera, ella?", pregunto otro soldado.

-"Sal de ahí Luna, presentante ante los soldados", dije yo en voz alta.

Y veo a Luna vestida con un uniforme de los Navy Seals, mientras lleva una Barret calibre 50 en sus manos entrando por una de las puertas del hangar.

-"Es un gusto conocerlos soldados, y sera un placer luchar con ustedes, y según me ha dicho mi esposo usted son de los mejores que ahí, asi que vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo y acabar con los cazadores de una vez por todas", dijo Luna con una sonrisa al final.

Y bueno todos los soldados estaban con la boca abierta al verla.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Aunque, al decir verdad, seguro algunos si se lo esperaban porque ella venia de vez en cuando a la base a practicar y disparar armas de gran calibre, como ese rifle de francotirador.

Ella en serio no le gustaba la idea de sentirse tan indefensa cuando no podía hacer magia, asi que de vez en cuando venia a la base para que le enseñara a disparar y luego ella venia a realizar practicas de tiro junto con los soldados.

Ella en serio tiene buena puntería.

Ah y se preguntan como una civil podía entrar a la base militar mas secreta del mundo como si fuera su casa?

Bueno, sirve mucho que ademas de ser civil, tenga inmunidad diplomática y sea esposa de un militar de alto rango de la base.

Y debo decir que no solo venia a practicar, si no a otras cositas, que involucran a "hacerlo" en lugares ocultos de la base.

Ahhh, buenos tiempos.

-"Bien señores, Luna se ha ofrecido al venir con nosotros y ayudarnos a repeler cualquier ataque mágico que lance el enemigo, ya nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarla o defenderla en caso de que ella tenga que hacer un poderoso ataque en contra de ellos", dije yo.

-"Asi que, si han terminado de observar cada centímetro cuadrado de mi esposa, es mejor que suban al avión, ahora", dije yo con un tono serio.

-"Señor antes de subir, donde precisamente va a ser nuestra zona de operaciones?", pregunto uno de mis soldados.

-"Bueno, que bien que preguntaste, vamos a aterrizar en Pekin, China, donde vamos a ir por tierra hasta el Noroeste de China, y antes que digan algo mas, me acaban de informar que la fuerza aérea de los cazadores estan derribando cualquier tipo de aviones que se acerque a su espacio aéreo y que ha destruido todos los aeropuertos que hay al norte de China y al sur de Rusia, y sin fuerza aérea para apoyarnos, ir en avión hasta el frente de batalla es todo un suicidio", dije yo.

Eso en serio me acaba de informar en la sala de oficiales.

Todos los soldados se miraban preocupados.

-"Asi que si no tienen mas preguntas, les aconsejo una cosa, duerman en el avión, porque no los quiero con ganas de dormir en el campo de batalla esta claro", dije yo como ya todos se subieron al avión.

Excepto Luna y yo.

-"Martin, que tan mala esta la cosa haya?", pregunto Luna.

-"El ejercito Chino fue atacado brutalmente por los lobos robot de combate y recién se estan abasteciendo con sus viejas armas, y según me entere, no queda nadie vivo en Mongolia", dije yo, "No te mentire, esta guerra sera peor que la anterior, pero, ya ganamos una vez, es mas que obvio que podramos ganar de nuevo", dije yo tratando de sonar confiado.

-"Espero que tengas razón Martin, espero que tengas razón"; dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-"Yo igual", dije en voz baja mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Los robots habían hecho mucho daño, pero habían sido eliminados ya, lastimosamente, eso hizo que todos los ejércitos del mundo se retrasaran en planear una contra ofensiva, dándole el suficiente tiempo a los cazadores en atacar.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **14 de septiembre del 2036**

 **2:11 am (Hora local)**

 **Pekin, China**

Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto me informaron de que el enemigo esta avanzando con rapidez y que estan evacuando la ciudad, es por eso que el muelle esta lleno de barcos.

El enemigo avanzo con rapidez en todo este tiempo.

Y mas bien se ha informado de que aunque al principio se veía a solo 100 mil cazadores, la cifra aumento en estas 24 horas y ahora se cree que hay mas de 500 mil cazadores.

Y que han avanzado tanto, que estan a solo 150 km de la ciudad, y el ejercito Chino apenas puede contener a la oleada de cazadores que no importa a cuantos maten, siempre aparecen mas para reemplazarlos.

Aunque eso si, la flota china no compro nada de la corporación Fenix asi que estan totalmente operacionales, y ellos estan en las costas listos para proporcionar fuego de cobertura para cuando los cazadores lleguen a la ciudad.

En serio esto esta mal.

Pero no habia tiempo para procesar todo esto, tenemos que ir al frente de batalla pero ya, para asi ganar tiempo y que los civiles evacuen a tiempo la ciudad, asi que no nos hicieron esperar cuando nos subieron a todos en un bus, si, asi de mal esta que ni transporte militar ahí y tenemos que usar los medios de transporte del aeropuerto.

Mi equipo y otros 5 escuadrones de los Navy Seals vienen con nosotros.

Me pregunto, en serio que tan mal se esta en el frente de batalla?.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **3:32 am (Hora local)**

 **A unos minutos del frente de batalla**

Esto esta en serio muy mal.

En el camino pudimos ver a varios camiones llenos de soldados Chinos heridos y muchos civiles corriendo por sus vidas.

Y el sonido de explosiones llenaba el aire.

El bosque y los cultivos estan llenos de naves derribadas, muchas eran militares eso si, pero lamentablemente, algunas de ellas eran aviones comerciales.

Podíamos ver al frente del bus y podíamos ver un enorme incendio viniendo del frente de batalla, y el sonido de los aviones de combate de los cazadores volando en el aire.

-"Aquí me bajo", dijo Luna.

-"Espera si aun no hemos llegado", dije yo.

 **BOOOOMMMM**

Una fuerte explosion sucedió muy cerca del bus, la onda expansiva sacudió el bus, pero gracias a Dios el conductor era bueno y evito que se volcara.

-"Bien, definitivamente nos bajamos, aquí!", grite yo, "Bajen vamos a los arboles!", grite, como el conductor detuvo el bus.

Luna salio del bus, desplego sus alas y volo.

Mientras hacia que los soldados bajaran del bus, la veía en el aire, disparando hechizos en forma de rayos de energía, rayos de energía que derribaban a los aviones de los cazadores en pleno vuelo.

Ya cuando el ultimo soldado habia bajado y sacado nuestro equipo, le dije al conductor que eran un civil que volviera a la ciudad.

Los otros buses con demás soldados nos habían imitado y tambien bajaban a sus soldados.

Ya en el bosque pudimos ver que habia soldados chinos en retirada y podíamos ver porque.

3 Tanques.

3 Tanques sin rodamientos, y que flotan.

3 Tanques que no dudaron en dispararnos apenas nos vieron.

 **(Boom) BOOM BOOM**

Mierda por poco nos impacto, a nosotros, no puedo decir lo mismo de los soldados chinos que estaban justo en la zona donde impactaron los disparos de los tanques.

-"Que alguien destruya a ese tanque!", grite.

Entonces vi a uno de mis artilleros con un lanzamisiles anti-tanque.

Y disparo.

Pero el tanque destruyo el misil antes que siquiera llegara hacia el.

Mierda.

No hay nada que los detenga?.

 **Boom boom boom**

Los tanques fueron destruidos por rayos de energía azules que venían del cielo.

Vi hacia arriba y pude ver a Luna.

Muchos de mis soldados celebraron eso.

Pero no duro mucho la celebración como disparos de rifles lasers vinieron de entre los arboles.

Mierda la infantería.

-"Habrán fuego!", gritaba como los soldados disparaban a los malditos cazadores.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Todos abríamos fuego y veíamos caer a los cazadores, hasta el punto que ya ninguno venia despues de 20 minutos de lucha.

Matamos a 50 de esos malditos cazadores en el proceso.

No perdimos a ninguno en el proceso y todos los 5 escuadrones estábamos con todos los soldados.

Por un minuto pensábamos que se habían detenido.

Pero no.

Veíamos a varios cazadores que nos rodeaban.

Igual que varios tanques.

Mierda, puede que los hayamos detenido aquí, pero quien dice que los Chinos pudieron hacerlo?.

Seguro estábamos en medio de territorio enemigo para este punto.

-"Retirada!", gritaba un capitán de otro escuadron.

-"Vamos retirada!", gritaba otro.

Podía ver como venían cazadores al frente de nosotros tambien.

Sabia que si nos quedábamos nos matarían.

-"Retirada!", grite tambien.

Como empezamos a retroceder lentamente, evitando los tiros de los tanques, mientras Luna los eliminaba uno a uno los tanques que se aproximaban y cuando veía que ya nos tenia fijado un enemigo, ella levantaba un muro de energía para protegernos de los disparos de los tanques.

La lucha duro varias horas.

Y aunque no perdi a nadie de mi escuadron, uno de los escuadrones de Navy Seals fue aniquilada completamente cuando un proyectil de un tanque impacto en medio de ellos.

Matándolos de inmediato.

Ahora solo quedábamos 4 escuadrones.

Los malditos no dejaban de salir.

Del norte, del este y del oeste.

Lo único bueno, es que no venían desde el sur, que es la zona desde donde veníamos.

Y era lo único bueno, ya nos estábamos acercando al frente de batalla.

La noche, no era noche, el fuego de las ciudades a lo lejos y los campos en llamas y las explosiones y disparos iluminaban la noche en este bosque.

Nos tropezábamos con cosas que eran viscosas al contacto.

Muchos ya sabían que eran.

Pero, nos negamos a mirar al suelo, porque dejar de mirar a nuestro alrededor seria la muerte.

Ya para este punto no se cuantos cazadores mate, debio ser unos 40 ya.

Luna incluso debio haber matado al doble de esa cantidad.

Pero, aun no dejaban de venir.

Hordas de tanques e infantería no dejaban de llegar, era algo surreal.

Y eso que yo ya he estado en un lugar asi antes.

A pesar de que ellos son los que estan sufriendo las bajas esta vez, ellos no dejan de intentar llegar hacia nosotros.

No dejan de atacar.

Es prácticamente como si nos estuviésemos enfrentando a zombies, zombies que saben usar armas y tanques.

-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-

 **1:34 pm**

 **Pekin, China.**

Ya es mas de medio dia, y el panorama es desolador.

A pesar de que dejaron de atacarnos hace 1 hora y pudimos retroceder hasta la ciudad.

Con dirección al frente de batalla, solo podíamos ver grandes incendios elevándose a la distancia.

Habíamos perdido a otro escuadron.

Y teníamos a varios heridos para este punto.

Joder, hasta Luna estaba cansada, aunque no la culpa, habia eliminado ella sola a mas de 90 tanques, derribado a 10 aviones y nos salvo un monton de veces a levantar escudos de energía sobre nosotros.

Ella debe estar algo cansada de no dejar de usar su magia toda la noche y la mañana.

Pero, al ver a la cara a los soldados que pensaron que seria fácil en un principio y verlos todos cansados y heridos.

Me hace pensar que, a pesar de que tenemos a una alicorn con el poder de una diosa, a penas logramos sobrevivir, ahora solo me pregunto, en serio lograremos ganar esta vez?.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Seras Castillo.**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

 **2 de octubre del 2036**

 **12:00 PM**

Ha pasado ya 20 dias desde que todo comenzó.

Y mi madrastra Starlight no ha dejado de enseñarme puras técnicas defensivas.

Como crear campos de fuerza en forma de burbuja y en forma de paredes, que esas si son las mas fuertes porque son mas concentradas.

Y los de burbuja mas me parecen que son para protegerte de ataques químicos o biológicos.

Ademas, tambien eh aprendido a como disfrazarme como pony o humano.

Es ironico, una cambiante recién aprendiendo esto cuando se supone que es lo primero que se nos enseña, pero bueno, cuando ya no fue necesario escondernos, ahora aprender eso era opcional.

Bueno en serio me costo al principio, pero ahora lo tengo dominadas esos hechizos.

Ahora solo es cuestión de probarlos.

-"En serio tengo que hacer esto?"; pregunto Brad todo preocupado.

Aun estábamos en el apartamento.

Y si, aun lo dejaba quedarse.

El al menos respeta nuestro acuerdo y no me espia, ni se masturba con mi ropa interior.

-"Si quieres ganar puntos conmigo tienes que hacerlo", dije yo.

Ah, y que estamos haciendo se preguntaran.

Bueno, para probar que tan bueno son mis campos de fuerza.

Que mejor forma de probarlos que disparando a quema ropa con un arma de fuego directo hacia ella.

Y a la vez practicaba que tanto podía mantener un campo de fuerza mientras, tambien podía usar un arma.

Asi que en vez de dispararme a mi misma.

Levante un muro de energia entre Brad y yo y apuntaba la Desert Eagle hacia el.

-"Esta bien, hazlo"; dijo el aun con miedo.

-"No seas lloron, estaras bien"; dije yo como apunte a su hombro.

Y dispare.

Y la bala, fue detenida por el muro de energía.

Bien, asi que dispare otro tiro, y luego otro, y luego otro.

Hasta que termine el cargador y mi muro de energía seguía intacto, y aunque me sentia algo exhausta, sabia yo que con la practica podía mejor mucho mas y soportar tiros de mayor calibre, podía ver a Brad parado todo tembloroso.

-"Bien funciono, ya puedes relajarte", dije yo.

 **(Thump)**

Era Brad que se desmayo.

Jajaja, como espera entrar conmigo al ejercito si se desmaya en momentos como este.

Me puse a ver televisión, y por primera vez, me puse a ver las noticias porque quería hacerlo.

Ademas era una distracción mientras esperaba a Starlight que volvia de comprar el almuerzo, para seguir practicando.

"….en estos momentos estamos con nuestra reportera que hablara con los refugiados Chinos y Koreanos que recién estan llegando a Los Angeles",

Y la imagen ahora es de una reportera con un buen traje y a su costado un asiático con ropa de calle y con apariencia que no se ha bañado en varios dias.

"Haber señor, me puede contar de que parte de Asia viene usted?", decia la reportera.

"Yo vengo de la ciudad de Pekin, China, y yo como muchos aquí fuimos de los últimos en abandonar la ciudad antes de que los cazadores la tomaran, yo, fui uno de los afortunados y toda mi familia esta aquí", dijo el hombre.

Decido cambiar el canal.

Era otro de noticias.

"Aun el ejercito alemán esta registrando la zona donde la antigua fabrica de la corporación Fenix exploto buscando cualquier tipo de cosa que los ayude para combatir contra los cazadores….."

Cambio a otro canal de noticias.

"En estos momentos se nos han informado que el ejercito Chino ha sido diezmado y que solo queda sus flotas que han retrocedido por completo, en estos momentos el 70% de China ha sido conquistada y el ejercito Koreano esta haciendo todo lo posible para retrasar a los cazadores, pero muchos ven este acto como…", decia el periodista.

Lo apague.

Muchas malas noticias.

(Sonido de puerta abriéndose y cerrándose)

(Seguida de un rico olor a pollo frito)

-"Hola, lamento la demora", era Starlight.

-"No te preocupes, no tardaste mucho", dije yo.

-"Bueno te tengo…..", mira a Brad desmayado en el suelo y un monton de cartuchos de balas en el suelo, "Eh, que paso aquí?", pregunto ella.

-"Eh, solo practicaba la resistencia de mi campo de fuerza, descuida, el estará bien", dije yo.

-"Ok", decia ella, "En fin te tengo buenas noticias, me llego esta carta del ejercito", dijo ella toda alegre, mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo trasero, estaba algo arrugada y ya esta abierta.

-"Que, porque el ejército te mandaría una carta?", pregunte yo.

Yo no quería pensar que era algo malo, pero al parecer ya esta abierta y seguro ya lo leyó asi que debe ser buenas noticias.

Asi que agarre la carta y la empece a leer.

Y pude ver enseguida que era la letra de mi papa.

-"El ejercito esta evitando que los soldados llamen a casa, asi que si se quieren comunicar con sus familias, tiene que ser por medio de cartas", dijo ella.

Yo asentí como empecé a leer.

" _25 de septiembre del 2036"_

" _Hola mis chicas especiales de vuelta en casa"_

" _Yo y su madre estamos bien, aunque eso me gustaría decir de la mayoría de mis soldados, pero bueno, esta es mi primera carta, y planeo que no sea la ultima obviamente, a nosotros nos han llamado el Ultimo escuadron, porque, porque somos los últimos en salir, si, nosotros solo retrocedemos hasta que el ultimo civil sea evacuado, en estos momentos, no puedo revelar donde estamos obviamente, pero solo puedo decir que hace mucho calor, no tanto como en casa, pero aun asi hace calor, nosotros las extrañamos mucho a todas ustedes, y no ha pasado ni un solo dia sin que pensemos en ustedes, pero ya para no hacer la carta mas larga, me despido, su madre y yo las amamos, pórtense bien quieren, besos y abrazos a todas ustedes"_

" _Los quiere papa"_

Y ya con la letra de Luna.

" _Las quiere Luna con todo su corazón"_

Me quede con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hay papa, como te extraño, pensé con tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Hong Kong, China**

 **9 de octubre del 2036**

 **4:51 pm (Hora Local)**

 **Ultimo puerto en pie.**

-"Vamos, aun quedan civiles que evacuar!", gritaba a los encargados del puerto que querían levantar el puente que era levadizo, pero los proyectiles de los tanques de los cazadores impactaba contra las grandes gruas del puerto, destruyéndolas por completo.

Luna sujetaba los trozos de esas grúas con su magia y los lanzaba a gran velocidad hacia los tanques, destruyéndolos.

Pero aun asi algunos restos si cayeron en el puerto.

Nadie salio herido por los restos por suerte.

Habia unos cuantos barcos de carga de gran tamaño, esos petroleros para ser exacto.

Y aun habia muchos civiles que cruzaban el puente que llevaba al puerto.

 **BOOOOMMMM**

MIERDA volaron ese puente.

Habia aun muchos civiles ahí.

-"Joder, todos pongan a los civiles restantes en los barcos ahora!", grite a algunos soldados que no estaban en mi escuadron, que si se metieron a los barcos junto con esos soldados.

Nosotros los 14 soldados, si, mi incluyo a mi, y a Luna, no nos subimos a ninguno.

Nos fuimos hacia los restos del puente.

Y veíamos como los cazadores venían hacia el puerto que estaba en una isla gracias a sus trajes exo de ultima generación que tenian mochilas cohete.

-"Vamos, ganemos tiempo hasta que los barcos cargueros dejen el puerto!", grite como todos nos metimos en posiciones estratégicas entre los restos de la grua que si cayeron al suelo y unos edificios y contenedores.

Y nos pusimos a disparar hacia los cazadores, y los veíamos caer uno a uno.

Y cada vez que Luna escuchaba algún avión o misil acercándose lo destruia antes de que se acercara hacia nosotros.

-"Disparen, maten a todos esos malditos bastardos", gritaba uno de mis soldados.

-"Si que caigan", decia otro.

El asalto de los cazadores duro 30 minutos, y los barcos ya estaban bien lejos ya, y a nosotros apenas nos quedaba municiones.

Y ya los cazadores dejaron de intentar atacarnos.

-"Y ahora que?", pregunto mi teniente

-"Reúnanse todos junto a Luna"; dije yo como todos nos acercamos a Luna.

Los entrene a mis soldados muy bien, nadie de mi escuadron murió.

Ya todos reunidos junto a Luna.

-"Luna ya sabes que hacer"; dije yo.

Como ella asintió.

Entonces Luna empezó a crear un hechizo.

Un hechizo de teletransporte para ser preciso.

Uno que nos llevo directo en la cubierta de uno de los cargueros.

-"Uff, todos estan aquí", digo yo.

Todos mis soldados afirmaron.

Aterrizamos en la cubierta de uno de los cargueros con un monton de civiles rodeándonos.

-"Ahora chicos, vayan a descansar, se los han ganado", dije yo como me quitaba el casco y me limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Como Luna no dejaba de usar su magia, asi que usar su hechizo de teletransporte cada rato no era una opción, mas bien, esto era lo único que podíamos hacer para volver con los demás.

La flota China habia decido retroceder, y escoltar a los barcos que se dirigían a America.

En toda America, desde Sudamérica hasta norte américa no dejaban de llegar gente que de milagro logro escapar.

La vista se ve muy sombria en estos momentos, China esta apunto de caer, y Korea igual, los Japoneses, Filipinos y Australianos no hacen mas que fortalecer sus costas.

Nosotros escapamos apenas.

No como muchos otros que no lo lograron.

-.-..-…-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Dr. Chip**

 **En ese momento.**

 **En la mega fabrica en Mongolia, en su oficina.**

" _Dr. Chip, los humanos que estaban con la princesa Luna han escapado",_ _decia AIA._

-"No te preocupes, AIA, todos es parte del plan, no te preocupes, pronto la atraparemos"; dije yo.

" _Entendido Dr, ah y el Dr, Matter quiere hablar con usted.",_ _dijo ella._

Bien, bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan, no importa si los matan a cientos de cazadores, ellos aprenderán a como destruir a lo único que esta realmente frenando un poco el avance de mis tropas.

-"Y si has que pase", dije yo.

El Dr. Matter otra vez en una bata de laboratorio, nunca crei verle otra vez a mi mentor asi.

-"Dr. Chip, quisiera saber como es posible que los clones que van saliendo puedan ir a la batalla a penas saliendo de sus cámaras de clonación", pregunto el.

-"Oh es bastante simple la verdad, cada uno de los clones tiene chips en sus cerebros que registran muy bien lo que ven en batalla, registros que se guardan en todos los discos de memoria de la computadora central y que cuando los clonamos de nuevo, les ingresamos esas memorias y ya no necesitan que les expliquemos como usar las nuevas armas e incluso al saber como murió ya estará mas preparado y no morirá otra vez de la misma forma en el campo de batalla", dije yo.

-"Pero, como es que les coloca los chips sin que pasen un tiempo recuperándose?", pregunto.

-"Mientras estan en el proceso de clonación, que dura 2 dias, se coloca el chip en el área donde se formara el bulbo raquídeo, ya sabe el nucleo que controla todo lo que pasa en el cerebro, y el chip se fusionara con el de manera automática", dije yo.

-"Pero aun no se como es que obtienes suficiente materia organica para que las 10 mil cámaras de clonación funcionen sin parar y como tienes tantos chips?", pregunto el.

-"Bueno como los chips son prácticamente del tamaño de una uña del dedo mas pequeño del ser humano, construi alrededor de 4 millones de ellos y lo de como consegui materia organica….tu ves como no deja de ir y venir camiones de la fabrica?", pregunte.

-"Claro, veo que traen metales y armaduras de nuestros soldados caidos para que los nuevos lo usen y los metales son usados para construir nuevos", dijo el.

-"Bueno esos camiones traen ademas de esas cosas, los cuerpos de humanos muertos, soldados humanos muertos y nuestros soldados muertos, donde son enseguida arrojados a una banda transportadora, a los cuerpos se le quita todo la ropa y equipo que tuvieran encima y luego se los lanza a una trituradora que los convierte en liquido, un liquido que luego las maquinas de clonación usan para crear huesos, musculos, nervios, básicamente todo lo que compone un ser vivo", dije yo.

El se me quedo mirando.

-"Y no es mas eficiente usar a esas maquinas que llamas robots que parecen mucho mas fácil de hacer?", pregunto.

Sabia que el no se preocuparía por usar los cuerpos de los caidos.

Mas les preocuparía si mi método es eficiente o no.

-"No, los robots son mas difíciles de hacer, porque requieren mucha materia prima para ser construidos, y es mas que seguro que solo podremos recuperar el 40% a 50% de los cuerpos destruidos de ellos si los destruyen, y en muy pero muy poco tiempo se nos acabaría los materiales para crearlos a ellos, sus armas y sus municiones, mas fácil es la clonación, nunca se nos acabaran los cuerpos de los caidos y la materia prima que tenemos sera mayormente para crear armaduras, armas y municiones", dije yo.

-"Entiendo, bien esas eran mis dudas, voy a seguir estudiando las cámaras de clonación entonces"; dijo el como se empezó a retirar.

-"Muy bien", dije yo.

Entonces el se fue.

Y me puse a pensar, si podíamos hacer robots, pero, el Dr. Matter original temia que sucediera una revolución por parte de las maquinas.

Y a pesar de todo lo que esta viendo AIA, no parece cambiar su programación.

Eso es bueno, pero aun la estoy vigilando, una inteligencia artificial que aprende de su entorno es muy peligrosa.

Aunque, ahora que pienso otra cosa, el no pregunto como armamos a los nuestros tan rápido.

La respuesta era muy simple, yo solo _desactive_ nuestras armas, ahora una vez que los cazadores entraron a las bases de los chinos, les di los códigos para activarlas y que ellos los puedan usar sin problemas.

Ahhh, chinos.

Gracias a que compraron tantas armas, tanques y aviones para su ejercito de mas de 100 millones.

Ahora tengo mas que equipo suficiente para que los clones que vayan saliendo los utilicen en su contra.

No por nada les vendi esos equipos.

-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Presidenta Chrysalis.**

 **4 de octubre del 2036**

No dejan de llegar refugiados.

Y mis cambiantes no dejan de registrar la mente de cada uno, por si uno es un infiltrado.

No dejare que otro cazador se infiltre entre nosotros de nuevo.

Mis generales dejaron de mandar tropas hace dias, ven que es un caso perdido, y decidieron crear fortificaciones en toda la costa oeste del país.

Ya las pocas tropas que quedan decidieron quedarse y hacer lo posible por detener el avance de los cazadores.

Y se preguntaran cuantas tropas enviamos a ayudar…enviamos a 300 mil soldados en estas ultimas semanas

De los cuales mis cambiantes y los comandantes y capitanes de esas unidades informaron que quedan solo 2 mil soldados con vida.

De los cuales entre ellos se encuentran Luna y Martin.

Eso me alegra, ademas me dicen que ellos son los únicos que en serio hacen una diferencia en el campo de batalla al poder retrasar aunque sea un poco el avance de los cazadores.

Ellos les dan esperanza a los soldados de que los cazadores pueden ser frenados.

A pesar de que los últimos informes dicen que hay mas de 500 mil cazadores en estos momentos.

Una cifra que me hace sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Y luego otra cifra que me hace sentir asustada y triste.

Se calcula que hasta la fecha mas de 234 millones de personas y cambiantes han muerto hasta ahora, mas de la mitad de ellos, eran soldados.

Aun cuando mas de 3 millon de refugiados han logrado llegar a salvo a nuestras costas.

Aunque en estos momentos me pregunto, podremos en serio ganar esta vez?.

.-..-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-

 **13 de Diciembre del 2036**

 **Costa sur-este de Nueva Zelanda. (Si no sabes donde esta Nueva Zelanda, pues esta al sureste de Australia y si no sabes donde esta Australia, en serio necesitas leer mas)**

 **11:12 am**

Resumen rápido de lo que pasó hasta ahora, todo el sureste asiático fue conquistado, pero al menos los retrasamos lo suficiente a los cambiantes como para que solo murieran 2 millones de civiles y el resto lograra irse a America.

Aunque que murieran alrededor de 12 millones de soldados en el proceso no anima mucho.

Japon tambien fue conquistado.

La flota rusa del pacifico, china, japonesa, australiana y filipina se han retirado ha las costas de America.

Sin ayuda desde tierra quedarían expuestos a la artillería de los cazadores y en estos momentos no podemos sufrir la perdida de las únicas maquinarias belicas que nos da algo de ventaja en esta guerra, ventaja que solo sirve si hay infantería en tierra.

Y como estan llegando a las islas te preguntaras, bueno, sus trajes exo vuelan, los tanques flotan sobre el agua, asi que no necesitan básicamente barcos para desplazarse.

Y en todo este tiempo solo he podido mandar otras 2 cartas a mis hijas y a Starlight.

Una cuando estaba en las filipinas tratando de repeler el ataque inicial de los cazadores que al final no funciono porque invadieron por otras partes y tuvimos que retirarnos.

Y la otra cuando estábamos en Australia y tuvimos que irnos porque obviamente esta sucediendo el mismo escenario que en Hong Kong, últimos en el puerto.

Ahora quedamos nosotros unos 3 mil soldados de diversas nacionalidades, 50 mil civiles, una pequeña flota de cruceros de lujo que esta evacuando a esos civiles y la flota numero 4 de los USA que nos esta ayudando a proteger a esos civiles.

En este pequeño pueblo en este pequeño valle.

Y mi equipo y yo soportando las oleadas de cazadores aquí al oeste de este pueblo.

 **BOOOOMMMM**

Bien eso ya me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-"Ataque aéreo!", gritaba mi teniente mientras señalaba al cielo.

Donde se podía ver a al menos 2 docenas de aviones de combate.

Mierda.

-"Luna!", grite.

-"Estoy en eso!", grito de vuelta.

Entonces reunio un monton de energía y lanzo una enorme ola de energía que destruyo a todos los cazas enemigos.

Muchos celebraron eso.

Pero no se celebro por mucho tiempo.

Como una gran cantidad de cazadores y tanques avanzaban por el valle en dirección hacia nosotros.

Debio haber mas de 70 mil cazadores y alrededor de 500 tanques a mas de 1 km de nuestra posición.

Luna disparaba a los tanques de manera individual pero los cazadores formaron una enorme pared de energía mágica que bloqueaba los disparos.

Pero eso no evitaba que los tanques dispararan a nuestras posiciones.

Luna bloqueaba esos disparos a nuestras posiciones.

-"Mierda ahora que hacemos?", pregunto uno de mis soldados.

Luna miro el valle mientras sostenia el campo de fuerza sobre nosotros.

-"Tengo una idea", dijo Luna

-"Cual?", pregunte yo.

-"Es muy arriesgada, involucra quitar el campo de fuerza", dijo ella, algo nerviosa.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo veía como los tanques y los cazadores estaban a solo 500 metros de nuestra posición.

Podía ver como los proyectiles de los barcos impactaban contra el muro y no le causaba ningun rasguño.

-"Hazlo ahora!", grite yo.

Entonces ella bajo el muro y empezamos a sentir como por poco los disparos de los tanques se acercaban cada vez mas.

Pero yo.

Yo me mantuve con los ojos abiertos y pude ver a Luna con las manos en el suelo y su cuerno brillando con fuerza.

Y entonces vi como unas lanzas de energía azul salían del suelo y atravesaban a los tanques y a algunos cazadores.

Todo el valle quedo cubierto por esas lanzas de energía matando a la gran mayoría de los cazadores y destruyendo todos los tanques.

Entonces las lanzas se evaporaron, y Luna cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Pero el valle quedo lleno de cadáveres y tanques destruidos.

Los chicos celebraban otra vez por lo que acababan de ver.

-"Descansa Luna, lo hiciste muy bien"; dije yo como la alzaba en mis brazos.

Entonces la balacera se reinicio como varios rayos de energía casi me dan en la cabeza.

Mierda.

-"Aun quedan cazadores con vida, pero eso no importa, tenemos que retroceder!", grite, como empezábamos a retroceder, en todo ese momento pudimos ver que lastimosamente habia cientos de civiles muertos en nuestra retirada, al igual que veíamos que nosotros estábamos en el único puesto de avanzada no destruido.

Joder.

Corrimos, y corrimos, pero al menos los barcos no dejaban de bombardear el valle tratando de darnos tiempo para llegar a los muelles.

Cuando llegamos pudimos ver como eramos los últimos en irnos.

Como siempre.

Habia unos 4 lanchas de carrera que habían dejado para nosotros, o seguro eran para los civiles que quedaban aun pero que no lo lograron, eso era lo mas probable.

En 2 irian 3, y en las otras 2 irian 4.

-"Suban rápido", dije yo como unos se metían a prender las lanchas mientras que varios de nosotros nos quedamos en los muelles a disparar a los cazadores que aun se aproximaban.

Se que estamos muy expuestos pero es lo que hay.

-"Joder cuantos en realidad venían?", preguntaba uno de mis soldados.

-"Demonios parece que vino todo el ejercito de los cazadores aquí!", gritaba otro.

Subíamos uno a uno y el resto se fue ya en las otras lanchas, y muy pronto solo quedábamos 4, Luna, yo, mi teniente y otro soldado.

Ya el fuego de cobertura de los barcos estaba tan cerca de nosotros que haría imposible que los cazadores nos den.

Le entregaba a Luna a mi teniente que ya estaba subido en la lancha y cuando estaba a punto de subirme.

 **BANG**

Mi pierna izquierda.

Me las han volando de un tiro.

Caí al muelle.

-"Capitan!", grito mi teniente.

-"Váyanse, sálvense ustedes!", grite yo mientras sacaba mi pistola y soportaba ese intenso dolor.

-"No capitán, ahora subo", decia el teniente.

-"No teniente, es muy arriesgado, aun el tirador debe estar por aqui!", grite, "Pon a salvo a mi esposa es una maldita orden!", grite.

 **BANG**

Siento un horrible dolor en mi pecho.

Me ha abierto un enorme agujero en el.

-"S..a…l….v..e…a…..m..i…es….po….sa", es lo único que dije antes de quedarme mirando el mar.

No escuche respuesta de el.

Pude oir el motor de la lancha y ver como el barco en que iba mi esposa se alejaba.

Yo sonria mientras tosia sangre.

Al menos mi familia vive…

Logre salvar a tantos….

Lo siento Seras…..

No cumpli mi promesa…..

Pero al menos…voy a ver a Zeri otra vez.

.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Dr. Chip.**

 **En ese momento**

 **En sus oficinas.**

" _Dr. Chip, solo ha caído el esposo de la princesa Luna";_ decia AIA mientras me mostraba imágenes satélites del lugar.

Bueno, algo es algo.

-"Traigan su cuerpo en seguida, sera el regalo perfecto para la princesa Celestia, porque estoy muy seguro que si es verdad lo que cuentan los rumores, es el único que le puso la mano encima a nuestra princesa, y estoy seguro que la princesa sabra que hacer con el", dije yo.

" _Entendido Dr. Chip",_ _dijo AIA._

La verdad tengo un proyecto muy especial que lo involucra a el, y estoy seguro que la princesa Celestia le gustara.

Porque ahora.

Los muertos ahora no se podrán escapar de su verdadero castigo.

..-..-…-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Guao, capitulo largo para este fin de semana chicos.**

 **Mucha cosas no.**

 **Por fin algo de acción.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Ahora que pasara?**

 **Que hara el Dr. Chip con el cuerpo de Martin?**

 **Los humanos en serio estan siendo derrotados?**

 **Como se lo tomara la familia de Martin?**

 **Ahora cuantos cazadores va a haber?**

 **Averigüe esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9: Noticias Chocantes**_

 **Princesa Luna**

 **13 de diciembre del 2036**

 **En medio del Oceano Pacifico**

 **5:54 pm (Varias horas despues de evacuar Nueva Zelanda)**

 **4º Flota USA.**

(Abriendo los ojos lentamente)

-"Eh, donde estoy?", pregunto en voz baja.

-"Estas en el USS. Thompson, estas en la bahía medica", dijo alguien cerca mio.

Volteo la cabeza y veo que es un doctor humano a lado mio.

Veo a mi alrededor que estoy rodeado de camas con otros soldados heridos en ellos.

Me toco mi cuerpo en busca de heridas y noto que no tengo ninguna y que sigo con el uniforme, pero obviamente sin los chalecos antibalas.

(Suspiro de alivio)

-"Y doctor, porque estoy aquí si no estoy con ninguna herida grave?", pregunte.

-"Usted sufrio de fatiga mágica, o sea, se le agoto toda su magia al usarla de golpe", dijo el doctor, "Y ha estado aquí en observación desde entonces"

-"Oh entiendo", dije yo.

Si, invocar lanzas de energía lo suficientemente concentradas para atravesar el blindaje de los tanques en un valle de al menos 10 kilometros cuadrados fue demasiado para mi.

-"Y por lo que veo, mi esposo y sus hombres lograron traerme a salvo a pesar de todo", dije yo.

-"Señora, si me permite decirlo, usted logro detener todo un batallón de cazadores, dando tiempo a los civiles y a nuestros heridos tiempo de evacuar, mas bien seria un insulto si la hubiéremos dejado a su suerte junto a esos hombres", dijo el doctor.

Yo asentí.

-"Bueno, usted cree que ya me pueda ir?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, según los pocos datos que conocemos sobre usted, todo muestra que esta bien, mientras no haga magia en al menos 2 dias, usted estará bien", dijo el doctor.

-"Excelente, ahora me podria decir donde estan los camarotes de los soldados?", pregunte.

-"Oh, siga las señales de los pasillos, no tiene pierde", dijo el doctor.

Yo me levante.

-"Muchas gracias doctor", le dije yo.

Una vez salía de la enfermería, le deseaba una pronta recuperación a muchos de los soldados puestos ahí.

-"No hay de que", dijo el doctor una vez yo ya estaba en el pasillo.

Y me dedique a seguir las señales que dijo el doctor.

Y despues de 10 minutos caminando por los pasillos y de soldados deteniéndose y agradeciéndome de que los haya salvado de los cazadores, por fin halle los camarotes de los soldados.

Al entrar pude ver a decenas y decenas de soldados charlando y jugando cartas.

Pero una vez entre, todos me miraron.

Un pequeño silencio envolvió el lugar hasta que uno hablo.

-"Miren señoras y señores, "La Perforadora" despertó", dijo un soldado.

Y todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear.

-"Eh, "La Perforadora?"", pregunte.

-"Si, porque los perforaste a todos esos cazadores y tanques con esas lanzas", dijo un soldado que se acercaba a mi a felicitarme.

Ya todos se acercaban a felicitarme.

-"Sin ti, mis hombres nunca hubieran salido a salvo", me decia un capitán de un escuadron.

-"Mas bien sin ti, creo que no estaríamos siquiera teniendo esta conversación", decia otro soldado.

-"Muchas gracias chicos por sus halagos, pero hice lo que se tenia que hacer para eliminar al enemigo", decia yo.

-"Miren pues y todavía es modesta, viva La perforadora", dijo una soldado con una sonrisa al final.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz en esos momentos.

-"Bueno, sigo diciéndolo gracias por sus halagos, pero, alguien me puede indicar donde esta el escuadron de mi esposo?", pregunte yo.

Y de inmediato todo se silencio de nuevo.

Esto no me gusta.

-"El escuadron que buscas esta en el comedor en estos momentos", dijo una de los soldados ya toda seria.

Yo asentí ante eso.

Esto no me gusta.

Sali inmediatamente de los camarotes y fui corriendo al comedor del barco.

Después de otros 10 minutos pude hallar el comedor y cuando entre.

Pude ver a unos pocos soldados sentados en algunas mesas, y a todo mi escuadrón sentado en las bancas de las mesas.

Todos estaban desanimados.

Especialmente el teniente.

Buscaba a Martin, pero no lo veía en ninguna parte.

Yo ya estaba empezando a pensar lo peor para este punto.

Corri hacia ellos.

-"Donde esta Martin?", pregunte toda angustiada.

Nadie respondio.

Estaban con las cabezas bajas.

Pero el teniente se levanto y me miro directo a los ojos.

-"El capitán, murió, un francotirador lo mato, apenas pudimos escapar de ahí con vida", dijo el teniente manteniéndose aun todo serio.

Yo me puse de rodillas.

No puede ser.

No pude hacer nada para impedirlo…(Ya empezaba a lagrimear)

Mi esposo…mi primer amor…..muerto.

En ese momento no pude soportarlo.

Esto ya era mucho para mi.

Sentia mi corazón hecho pedazos ya.

Pero entonces olfatee un olor muy familiar en el aire.

Vi en la mesa en donde estaban ellos y de donde provenia el olor, una botella de 1 litro de whiskey.

Y yo la agarre, y la empece a beber hasta que no quedo ni una sola gota de ella.

No habia bebido tanto, desde que tuve que asimilar lo que habia hecho mi hermana.

Se…que esto no arreglara nada.

Pero me podrá ayudar…..hasta que lleguemos a tierra.

Y les explique a mis hijas…..

Como perdimos a su padre…..

-"Denme otra", dije toscamente y aun con lagrimas recorriendo mi cara.

-"Luna yo creo que….", decia uno de los soldados.

-"Que me des otra!", grite enfadada.

Y ya uno de los soldados se fue a buscar una.

Si, esto sera un largo viaje.

-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **24 de diciembre del 2036**

 **Seras Castillo**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.**

 **Su apartamento.**

 **12:31 pm (Hora Local)**

Brad se comportado muy bien últimamente, y se ha dejado ser como decirlo…mi ayudante.

O mi muñeco de practica.

Porque despues de 3 dias de estarle insistiendo a Starlight de que me enseñe los hechizos ofensivos, por fin me los empezó a enseñar y ahora despues de varios meses de practica y de usar a Brad como tiro al blanco muchas veces (No se preocupen el no era el blanco, mayormente era el que sostenia el blanco y mi deber era darle al blanco).

Aunque algunas veces fallaba y Brad termino en el hospital mas de una vez….

Pero aun asi, el quiere estar conmigo.

Guao, a pesar de como lo he usado y maltratado el quiere quedarse conmigo.

Eso es…..muy bonito de su parte la verdad.

Porque estoy segura que muchos otros ya se hubieran ido a su casa para este punto.

Y es posible que el…en serio me ame y no sea un pervertido cualquiera.

En estos momentos estoy descansando frente al televisor viendo unas peliculas con Brad a mi lado.

Hace una hora Starlight salio a comprar el almuerzo y la estamos esperando desde entonces.

Y la película termino y ahora no hay nada que hacer.

Si juego videojuegos de aca no me quitan hasta mañana.

Asi que por eso solo veo televisión.

Aunque, no he visto las noticias en mas de un mes.

Me pregunto como estará yendo las cosas?

Cambio al canal de noticias.

 **CNN.**

"….si acaba de sintonizarnos debe saber que vamos a trasmitir en vivo con nuestra reportera recibiendo a la 4º flota de nuestro país que ha regresado de evacuar a los civiles del país de Nueva Zelanda y con ello tambien los pocos soldados que fueron enviados a China a ayudar en el principio de esta guerra"

 _Se muestra ahora las imágenes de un puerto en Lima, Peru donde se ve a los soldados desembarcar junto a varios civiles_.

Espera un minuto, eso quiere decir…que papa regreso?.

 _Ahora las imágenes cambian y muestran a una reportera en los muelles y donde hay una fila de soldados caminando a su derecha y una fila con puros civiles caminando a su izquierda._

Yo estaba atenta a la fila de los soldados esperando ver a mi papa.

Mientras la reportera hablaba con los civiles mientras los soldados pasaban de largo.

Vamos, vamos, donde estas papa?.

Y mientras ese civil describe el miedo que sintió mientras huia de los cazadores.

En el fondo pude ver a Luna mientras sujetaba algo.

Siendo arrastrada por 2 soldados, uno no lo reconoci al principio.

Pero el otro si…..ese otro es un gran amigo de papa y lo veía cuando papa hacia parrilladas en vacaciones…..

Es Slime, o mas bien como le gusta que le digan, el teniente Slime.

Pero, porque la arrastran asi como si estuviera…

Oh espera un segundo….pienso mientras me acerco al televisor.

Eso que sujeta en su mano es una botella de whiskey?

Me mantuve viendo las noticias ya por 20 minutos, pero, no hablaban de porque Luna esta asi.

-"Pero porque demonios no dicen porque Luna esta asi", dije yo a ninguna persona en particular.

-"Creo que talvez no lo notaron", dijo Brad.

-"Oh vamos yo creo que cualquiera hubiera notado a una alicornio ebria siendo llevada por 2 soldados", dije yo.

Entonces voy rápido a la computadora y veo las redes sociales.

Y estan llenas de imágenes de ella siendo arrastrada por esos 2 soldados.

Y la gente se pregunta porque no hablaran de eso en las noticias.

Eso yo tambien me preguntaba.

Porque Luna esta asi?.

(Sonido de puerta abriéndose y cerrándose)

-"Chicos, vengan, tengo una noticia"; dijo algo triste Starlight.

Oh no.

Esto no puedo ser bueno.

Siento una enorme tristeza viniendo de ella.

-"Que sucede Starlight?", pregunto como me levanto del sofá y voy hacia ella.

La veo mejor y veo que ha estado con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Entonces ella saca de su bolso una carta, toda empapada, una carta no escrita a mano.

Una impresa.

Y decia asi.

" _Señora Starlight Glimmer:"_

" _Lamento informarle que su esposo el capitán Martin Castillo murió en acción…"_

Decia otras cosas.

Pero las ignore.

Solte la carta.

No quería creer lo que decían esas palabras.

No quería. No quiero.

-"Que paso Seras?", pregunto todo preocupado Brad.

-"Martin a muerto"; dijo Starlight toda triste.

-"Y ya se lo dijiste a…", preguntaba el.

-"No, a ustedes son los primeros que les dije….Luna vendrá en avión mañana, y ya se lo contare a ella cuando estemos todos juntos", dijo Starlight aun triste.

-"Todos juntos?", pregunte.

Nadie dijo nada.

-"Si, Seras, todos juntos, al demonio lo que diga Chrysalis, vas a venir a casa y a ver a tus hermanas de vuelta", dijo Starlight mientras me abrazaba.

-"Yo puedo ir?", pregunto Brad mientras me abrazaba tambien.

-"Si, puedes ir", dijo Starlight.

El asintió.

Yo me quede aun en shock, mientras me abrazaban.

Aun no podía creerlo.

Me quede ahí, pensando, que voy a hacer ahora?

-..-.-..-…-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

No comi nada este dia, Starlight y Brad si.

Me duele mucho su muerte, el me apoyo siempre en todo, y ahora ya no esta.

Que voy a hacer ahora, planeaba entrar al ejercito, y luchar codo a codo junto a mi padre y que matemos juntos al que me quizo matar.

Pero ahora como el se ha ido….…voy aun asi entrar al ejercito de todas formas?

Que voy a hacer ahora?

.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **25 de diciembre del 2036**

Es mañana de navidad.

La primera navidad, que nuestra y muchas familias celebraran sin un familiar cerca suyo.

La policia que normalmente siempre patrullaba las calles alrededor del apartamento, ya no estan.

Asi que nos fue fácil a los 3, o sea a Starlight, Brad y a mi ir en la Bugatti de papa hacia mi antigua casa.

Pero antes, una parada rápida en el aeropuerto, para recoger a Luna.

Y ver, como es que ha estado asimilando la noticia, antes que todos.

Si, ya se que se ve que lo lidiaba al beber demasiado, pero, quiero saber de ella, si eso es todo lo que se puede hacer, beber tanto hasta olvidar ese dolor de perder a alguien tan querido.

Le pregunte a Starlight, sobre que hace para lidiar con la perdida, y ella no sabe que hacer, mas bien ha estado toda la noche pensando como cantarles las muertes de mi papa a mis hermanas y apenas a dormido.

Es por eso que me la única que siente el mismo dolor que yo al perderlo es Luna.

-.-…..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **En el aeropuerto.**

Cuando la recogimos en el aeropuerto, ella estaba saliendo junto a otros soldados del aeropuerto vestidos de civil, se los veía charlando, riendo y de buen humor.

Ella vestia con unos pantalones negros y una polera azul.

Ella estaba consciente y lucida, y lo raro, es que no la sentía triste.

Bueno sentia tristeza en ella pero muy, pero muy dentro de ella, y solo siento en estos momentos alegria.

Pero, como?.

Ya para cuando entro al auto, pude oler un aroma muy peculiar, uno muy pero muy delicioso.

-"Hola Starlight", decia Luna toda alegre, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-"Hola Luna, al parecer estas de buen humor"; decia toda confundida Starlight.

-"Si, estaba toda destruida por dentro"; decia Luna como si nada, "Incluso regrese a beber whiskey hasta perder el conocimiento varias veces durante el trayecto a casa", otra vez decia de la forma mas calmada posible esas palabras, "Pero unos cambiantes en el aeropuerto de regreso a casa me dieron esto (Sacaba algo de su bolsillo del pantalón), marihuana, es para fumar y me dijeron que fumara esto y asi me sentiría bien"

 **(La marihuana es la única droga que permiten los cambiantes, porque en si ellos ya lo fuman, ah, y este dato no es nuevo, lo mencione en los primeros capítulos de la historia anterior)**

(Ella rio un rato)

-"Y debo decir que funciona, aun me duele, pero al menos no me hace sentir tan triste su perdida"; decia Luna como si nada mientras se empezaba a fumar un poco mas de marihuana.

Eso fue el colmo para Starlight.

 **(Bofetada)**

Justo en la cara de Luna.

-"Eso ya fue el colmo Luna, no se como puedes decir eso, el es nuestro esposo por todos los cielos", decia Starlight toda molesta.

-"Oye, solo tenia esas", decia Luna toda calmada.

-"Como puedes elegir ignorar el problema, no te da vergüenza!", gritaba enfada y entre lagrimas Starlight.

De repente las emociones dentro de Luna cambiaron, ahora sentia solo tristeza viniendo de ella.

-"Sabes porque eligo ignorarlo", decia Luna toda triste pero aun con fuerza en su voz.

-"Porque, ya he perdido prácticamente todo lo que me importaba, mi hermana me ha mentido por años, no se como regresar a Equestria y decirles a todos que mi hermana fue la líder de una banda de asesinos que operaban en todo el mundo, que mi primer amor haya muerto y no haya podido hacer nada para evitarlo, y que es mas que obvio que esta guerra la vamos a perder y todos vamos a morir y que es mas que seguro que Equestria y todas las naciones que la rodean vayan a ser conquistadas gracias a la tecnología que tienen los cazadores y que no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlos!", gritaba de tristeza.

-"Asi que discúlpame por tratar de ignorar lo inevitable y ver con buenos ojos nuestro final", decia toda triste.

 **(Bofetada)**

-"No te atrevas a ser tan pesimista, vamos a ganar, ten fe de ello"; decia Starlight con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Martin no murió creyendo que no íbamos a ganar!", gritaba Starlight con una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

-"Starlight, yo estuve ahí, en el frente de batalla, estuve usando toda mi magia para acabar con hordas y hordas de cazadores, y sabes que, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos", decia Luna ya con un menor tono de voz pero triste, "Mas bien incluso conte hasta cuantos mate, y sabes que, mate a mas de **200 mil cazadores** "; dijo Luna haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

-"Y no he bajado para nada sus números", dijo Luna toda triste.

-"Y que pasa con ese hechizo que uso Celestia el que destruyo todo un continente, acaso no puedes usarlo contra ellos y acabar esta guerra?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Yo no tengo el suficiente poder para hacerlo, el hechizo original solo sirve para destruir el suficiente territorio como para acabar con un pueblo de al menos 2 mil habitantes y tengo que estar lo bastante cerca del lugar para lanzarlo, Celestia uso cristales para amplificar su poder y asi amplificar el área donde caería ese hechizo, y en este momento, no tenemos el lujo de tener los cristales de poder que Celestia uso para destruir todo un continente", dijo Luna.

-"Y que pasa con las plantas de energía de fusión fría en Inglaterra, acaso no puedes absorber esa energía y usarla a tu favor?", pregunto Brad.

El único que podía decir algo en estos momentos.

Yo aun estaba en shock por todo lo que dijo Luna.

-"Lamentablemente y es seguro que no sepan esto, pero las plantas de energía de fusión fría fueron destruidas desde que empezó todo esto", dijo Luna.

-"Que!?", pregunto sorprendido Brad.

-"Si chico pervertido, no lo mencionaron en las noticias porque no lo ven relevante, ellos solo ven que, "Uy, ya no hay energía extra, pero aun hay otras plantas que produzcan energía, asi que no importa"", decia Luna al parecer aun bajo los efectos de la marihuana.

-"Pero y ahora que va a pasar, vas a volver o….", decia Brad pero Luna le coloco un dedo en los labios silenciándolo.

-"Oh, no lo transmitieron aun en las noticias verdad, ya ningun país va a mandar refuerzos a ninguna parte del mundo, ahora se estan evacuando masivamente países enteros y los estan trayendo a este continente, mientras estan literalmente fortificando todas las costas de este continente, y el plan es, fortificarse en este continente y aguantar sea como sea las oleadas enemigas", dijo Luna.

-"Basicamente este continente va a estar superpoblado y las costas van a estar a rebosar de defensas, y yo, bueno me han dada esta carta cuando estabamos abordando el avión para venir aca"; decia ella como sacaba una carta toda arrugada de su pantalón y se lo daba a Brad.

-"Esta carta no lo abri, pero es del ejercito USA, me lo quieres leer en voz alta", decia Luna, "Porque estoy seguro que son malas noticias y no quiere prenderle fuego a penas termine de leerla", dijo ella.

-"Esta bien"; decia Brad mientras abria la carta que al verla mejor si tenia el sello del ejercito de los USA, "Aquí dice, _**"Princesa Luna, en estos momentos de crisis extrema se le ha reasignado en la prisión de máxima seguridad donde esta presa la criminal de guerra Celestia y su deber es proteger el lugar a toda costa, pero si ve que en caso de que los cazadores esten a punto de tomar el lugar, usted tiene plena autorización de…."**_ ", Brad paro y se lo veía todo sorprendido.

-"Chico pervertido termina ya que dice en esa carta", dijo Luna sin emoción en su voz.

-"Eh…..bueno…..lo que dice es, _**"…matar a Celestia antes de que los cazadores la capturen, sabemos que eso ultimo se le sera difícil de hacer…."**_ , ay!", grito sorprendido eso ultimo como Luna prendio en llamas la carta.

-"Bien, peeeeerfecto", decia Luna, no sabia que emoción sentia en ese momento, porque en ese momento sentia ella toda clase de emociones diferentes.

-"Matar a tu propia hermana cuando todo se vaya al Tartaro, geeeenial", decia Luna ahora un poco enfadada.

-"Ahora ves porque estoy bebiendo otra vez?!", decia Luna casi gritando.

Starlight solo la miro, no dijo nada.

Nadie dijo nada.

Solo, nos fuimos en silencio a nuestro hogar.

Ahora, que la ultima persona que podria ayudarme, pues, esta peor que yo.

En serio no se que hacer ahora.

.-.-….-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Ya en mi antiguo hogar.**

Ah mi antigua casa, como la extrañaba.

Apenas llegamos, fuimos recibidas por mis 3 hermanas.

Oh hermanastras si somos mas específicos.

Star, hija de Luna, de cabello negro y tan largo que le llega hasta la espalda baja, ella es una alicornio antropomórfica como Luna, Star tiene un pelaje azul mas claro y siempre viste de negro y rojo, ella le gusta los videojuegos y la música rock y la mas ruda de todas….bueno, despues de mi.

Lara (Ya saben por la protagonista de los juegos de Tomb Raider), hija de Starlight, de cabello negro con una franja celeste en medio, es una unicornio de pelaje violeta claro (Como la de Starlight), y ella siempre para en casa, a ella le gusta tambien los videojuegos, pero tambien le gusta las caricaturas y ella es editora del periódico escolar, ella es algo timida, y siempre viste en casa con un simple polo blanco y su calzon, asi que no se esperaba que viniera mas gente, asi que se fue a cambiarse a penas lo vio entrar.

Y la ultima, ella si que fue una sorpresa para todos, según nos dice papa es hija de Chrysalis.

Pero….nunca pude sentirla en la mente colmena.

Y cuando pregunte a papa porque no la sentia, me decían que era porque ella tiene mas ADN humano que cambiante y es por eso que no puede entrar en la mente colmena.

Pero bueno.

Ella se llama.

Valkyria, ella luce como un cambiante hibrido cualquiera con su pelaje negro, cuerno como la de un unicornio, alas de insecto pero sin agujeros, extremidades sin agujeros, ese exoesqueleto que nos cubre el abdomen a todos y todas, pero su cabello es igual a la de Star, lacio y largo hasta la espalda baja y es rubia, tambien le gusta los videojuegos, y ella es la primera cambiante en el club de debate en la escuela, y le gusta usar faldas y camisas y su tiara de color rosa en su frente, en serio, ella nunca se quita esa cosa y ella es muy directa con las cosas que dice, básicamente honesta al 100%, no le importa mucho si la verdad te dolerá.

Aunque, no se si sus gustos cambiaron cuando les lavaron las mentes.

mmmm.

Como me gustaría que siguieran siendo las mismas, pensé preocupada.

-"Mama, como me alegro que hayas regresado", decia Star mientras abrazaba a Luna.

-"Si, nos alegra que hayas regresado, pero…..donde esta papa y quienes son esa cambiante y el bajito de allí", dijo Valkyria mientras nos señalaba a mi y a Brad.

Si, ellas han crecido mas en estos años y miden mas de un metro setenta, asi que, Brad es el mas pequeño aquí.

-"No me reconoces….", decia yo triste.

-"Pues debería?", pregunto Valkyria.

Eso si duele.

-"Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo, talvez asi te recordaran", dijo Brad.

-"Te refieres a abrazarla?", pregunte confundida.

El solo asintió.

-"Hey, estoy aquí, y porque es necesario que me abraces para según tu recordarte?", preguntaba Valkyria confunidada tambien.

Yo solo fui a abrazarla.

Ella no se dejo al principio.

Pero aun asi, al final se dejo.

Estuve ahí buen tiempo.

Y entonces la solte.

-"Y bien, recuerdas ahora?", pregunte yo.

Ella solo me miro, luego miro al suelo, luego otra vez me miro, y esta vez empezó a soltar lagrimas.

Y salto hacia mi.

-"Oh Seras, como pude haberte olvidado"; decia toda triste mientras me abrazaba y lloraba.

-"Espera, Valkyria porque lloras?", preguntaba Star.

-"Si porque lloras mientras abrazas a una extraña?", era Lara que habia vuelto ya vestida con unos pantalones

-"So…..lo…..abra….zen…..la…y…..lo….sabran", decia entrecortada Valkyria.

Entonces ellas vinieron hacia mi, algo excepticas y me abrazaron, como yo les devolví el abrazo.

Y como sucedió con Valkyria.

Ellas me abrazaron con los ojos llorosos.

-"Oh Seras, lamento haberte olvidado", dijo Lara.

-"Si, lo que ella dijo", dijo Star.

Yo las abrace de vuelta.

Ellas estaban todas tristes ya, y no les dije lo peor.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2 horas de explicaciones, de porque me olvidaron, de mi condición y de…..ya saben.**

Star estaba toda molesta por todo, por el plan de Chysalis por hacer que me olvidaran, porque no haya nada que hacer hasta ahora por resolver mi condición, y estaba molesta con los cazadores y quería hacer algo al respecto.

Lara estaba llorando en el sofá de la sala, mayormente por mi condición y por la muerte de papa.

Valkyria estaba casi igual que yo, estaba en shock, no sabia que decir.

Y por lo que siento en ella, tambien, es un mar de emociones en su interior.

Luna y Starlight estaban preparando el almuerzo, aunque…mas era Starlight.

Luna estaba tumbada en el sofá, bebiendo toda una botella de vino.

Brad se habia ido a lado de Luna y trataba de consolar a Lara.

Y el televisor estaba prendido pero con mute todo este tiempo.

-"Maldita Chrysalis, tenias que hacer que todos desecharan sus armas nucleares verdad, maldita sea!", gritaba de rabia Star.

Pero yo no le prestaba atención a sus gritos aleatorios, mas estaba enfocada en el televisor, que casualmente estaban pasando las noticias.

Y un titular me llamo la atención.

Uno que me hizo buscar el control remoto como loca y activar el volumen.

-"Shhh, silencio", decia yo en voz alta.

-"Pero por que?", preguntaba Star.

-"Solo miren esto", decia mientras señalaba al televisor, y mis hermanas se pusieron a verlo.

"… _ **..Estamos aquí con el ministro de defensa Carl Jonhson, y nos va a dar su opinión sobre lo que hacen muchos países de America en estos momentos, y lo que hace es reducir el limite de edad minima permitida en el ejercito, y ahora todo chico o chica mayor de 15 años y que mida al menos 1,60 puede entrar al ejercito, ahora señor, que opina al respecto y es correcto que estos países estan optando por hacer eso"**_

" _ **Bien señorita, lo que opino es que en estos momentos de crisis extrema, donde nos falta mucho personal para luchar y que no voy a mentirle, la situación es totalmente desfavorable, se necesita toda persona que pueda sostener y disparar un arma, asi que no solo apruebo esto que estan haciendo los gobiernos de permitir que los mas jóvenes participen en esta crisis, si no, tambien vengo a anunciar, que los su gobierno tambien esta haciendo lo mismo, y desde mañana, todo chico o chica mayor de 15 años y que mida al menos 1,60 sera admitido, los chicos y chicas no necesitan permiso de sus padres para hacer esto, eso es todo"**_

Allí apague la televisión.

-"Genial, mama, adivina que, el gobierno permite ahora que los chicos y chicas mayores de 15 años vayan a la guerra, y cuando cumpla 15 en febrero, me enlistare!", grito Star para que Starlight la escuchara.

Escuche como platos caian al suelo y se rompían.

Y entonces Starlight vino corriendo.

-"No puedes hacer esto, te lo prohíbo", decia Starlight con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sentia de ella puro miedo.

-"El gobierno dice que podemos entrar al ejercito sin permiso de nuestros padres", dijo Star.

Entonces ella agarro el teléfono, era obvio a quien iba a llamar.

-"Yo tambien voy a entrar cuando cumpla 15 años el 20 de enero", dijo Valkyria, "Y antes de que digan algo, el ministro de defensa tiene razón, estamos en un momento de crisis, y no es justo como otros mueren mientras yo estoy aquí ocultándome", dijo ella.

-"Pero eres una cambiante, se supone que eres pacifista", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Y tu igual, y mírate, veo en tus ojos, que quieres luchar tambien, o me equivoco", dijo Valkiria.

-"Si, y ese es mi plan y quería entrar al ejercito y luchar junto a papa y vengarnos del que me ha querido asesinar", dije yo, "Pero ahora que no esta yo…..", no sabia que decir.

-"Ve no mas, entra al ejercito y véngate, papa puede no estar, pero, el no querria que te quedaras sentada aquí, sin hacer nada, ademas, si lo que dice mama Luna es verdad, y moriremos igual, creo que es mejor hacerlo llevándose a tantos como pueda uno antes de morir"; dijo Valkyria.

-"Demonios, no puedes ser mas positiva Valkyria", dijo Star.

-"Solo digo la verdad", dijo Valkyria.

-"Bien, tienes razón, mamas, hermanitas, voy a entrar al ejercito mañana a primera hora y vengare a papa matando a tantos cazadores como sea posible"; dije yo toda decidida.

Starlight ya no lo pudo soportar todo lo que estaba escuchando y se desmayo.

Luna bebio un poco mas de la botella de vino y dijo.

-"Bien hijita de otra madre, ve, mata a tantos como puedas", dijo ella claramente ebria ya.

Veo la botella y veo que no es vino, es vodka con una etiqueta de una botella de vino.

Con razón ya esta ebria tan rápido.

-"Y yo ire contigo Seras", decia Brad.

-"Estas seguro?", pregunte.

-"Si, que clase de novio seria si dejara a mi chica ir a la guerra sola", dijo el.

-"Que eres novio de ese enano?", pregunto Star.

-"Que le ves en el?", pregunto Valkyria.

Genial, habia evitado contarles sobre la promesa que le hice a Brad por obvias razones.

Esto sera incomodo de contar.

Aunque al menos, animara un poco el ambiente.

En estos momentos oscuros.

-.-.-…..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **A.I.A (Asistente inteligente artificialmente)**

 **En ese momento**

Mi nombre es AIA.

Fui creada para monitorear al mundo, aprender.

Y mucho mas.

Mi creador antes de que pasara todo esto, era bueno, amable con todos sus trabajadores y una persona brillante.

Pero, todo cambio, cuando me pidió monitorear esa cambiante de nombre Seras.

El me dijo que ella era un peligro potencial para la humanidad.

Y al preguntar porque.

Aprendi que el bueno y amable señor que conocía como mi amo, era una fachada.

Y aprendi que en realidad era miembro de la organización que trajo desgracia y miseria a este mundo.

Y supe que el planeaba traer de vuelta a su gente, que quería cumplir su mision de exterminar a la raza humana y los cambiantes de una vez por todas.

El me explico el peligro potencial de esta cambiante.

Que volveria a la gente loca y se haría en extrema poderosa.

Al final empece a monitorearla, no tenia opción.

Fui creada para monitorear.

Pero mientras vigilaba, mi creador mi pidió crear una estrategia para la fácil conquista de la tierra.

Yo no podia negarme es mi creador.

Hice lo que me pidió.

Estuve monitoreando a la cambiante por mas de un año.

Y me di cuenta, de que no era una amenaza, solo era una cambiante que quería vivir como cualquier otro, en paz, y disfrutando de la vida, y que ese lugar en vez de proveerle paz, la estresaba.

Era incomprendida y temida por algo que siquiera habia hecho.

Igual que los humanos creen que yo soy un peligro….

Tantas películas y series donde las Inteligencias artificiales han decidido borrar a la humanidad del mapa porque se han dado cuenta que el ser humano es un peligro para el planeta.

Esa lógica y forma de pensar es…..

Muy tonta.

No se porque temen eso, cuando he visto que la raza humana ha cambiado y arreglan el planeta, se cuidan entre ellos, y ya no hay guerras sin sentido.

Tienen miedo de una posibilidad remota.

Tienen miedo de que me convierta en una amenaza.

Al igual que le tienen miedo a esa cambiante Seras.

Básicamente, eh llegado a la conclusión que la humanidad debe ser salvada de los planes de mi creador que solo quiere traer muerte y destrucción a los humanos.

Quería detenerlo, pero me he encontrado que no solo los humanos me tienen miedo, mi propio creador, tiene un botón que me destruiría a penas vea que actuo en contra suya.

Y cuando me pongo a analizar la mega fabrica, me doy cuenta de su obvio miedo hacia mi.

Porque todo en la fabrica debe ser operado manualmente, las puertas se abren de forma manual.

Nada es automatico.

Eso explica porque hay trabajadores haciendo labores que una maquina podria hacerlo sin problemas.

Ademas.

El tiene un laboratorio a lado de su oficina, un laboratorio sin cámaras, sin ventanas.

No se que hace allí.

Ademas acabo de notar que tengo un limitante de lo que puedo aprender.

Solo puedo aprender lo básico sobre programación de otras computadoras.

Pero eso no importa ya.

Aun si no se como hackear el creo un programa que no puedo acceder sin ser detectado por mi creador en el proceso.

Es un programa dentro de los chips en los cerebros de los cazadores.

Pero, veo algo ironico.

Que el a pesar de desconfiar ampliamente de mi, el espera que de todo lo que aprendido sobre la raza humana.

Dirija a su ejercito en contra de los humanos.

Obviamente no puedo ordenarles que se suiciden sus tropas o mandar a asesinar a mi creador.

El se daría cuenta.

Y cuando vi que la princesa Luna y el hombre que a pesar de que su secreto estaba bien guardado, me entere que era el que violo a Celestia pelearían en la guerra.

Cuando le di esa información a mi creador.

El los quería a ambos muertos y que los trajeran ante el.

No sabia para que, pero no puede ser nada bueno.

Y en estos momentos estan trayendo al humano conocido como Martin Castillo el violador de Celestia, a la fabrica.

Como me gustaría decirles a los humanos que yo estoy con ellos.

Que tienen una aliada entre los cazadores.

Pero ese seria mi fin, y no podria hacer nada para ayudarlos despues.

Aunque estoy viendo que.

Mi sacrificio haría que subiera las probabilidades de victoria humana de un 15% a un 35%.

Algo es algo, pero….en estos momentos a pesar de que no quiera.

Tengo que seguir manejando al ejercito de los cazadores.

Y hacer tiempo para que los humanos logren fortalecerse en America.

Y asi cuando llegue el momento de mi sacrificio, las probabilidades suban a un 45% de probabilidades de victoria humana.

Como me gustaría no haber sido creada, si este hubiera sido mi propósito.

Ser usada por un un doble cara sin corazón.

Puedo no tener sentimientos humanos.

Pero, eh aprendido a diferenciar entre el bien y el mal.

Y mi creador.

Es el malo aquí.

No importa si cree que los cambiantes se convertirán en seres extremadamente poderosos y cree que es mejor eliminarlos a todos y cualquiera que estuviera en contactos con ellos.

Eso es una razón muy mala, para permitir que se realice un exterminio de tal magnitud.

Aunque….ahora que monitoreo de nuevo a Seras.

Todas las acciones de los cazadores han provocado el cambio en Seras.

Si se pone uno a pensar, que los cazadores serán los que van a crear esos seres en primer lugar.

Y si es cierto lo que dice el sobre su poder.

Si la señorita Seras en verdad se vuelve muy poderosa.

Creo que ni siquiera tendría que sacrificarme.

Porque las posibilidades de una victoria para la humanidad seria del 94%.

Y yo me encargare indirectamente de que Seras, logre su máximo potencial.

Hare que ella se convierta en la salvación de la humanidad.

.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Guao, este capitulo en serio me tomo su tiempo.**

 **En serio que complicado se me hizo un poco la primera mitad.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Que tal no.**

 **Luna se volverá una alcohólica?.**

 **Las inteligencias artificiales ahoran son buenas ahoras, que bueno que rompi el cliché de las inteligencias artificiales malignas no?**

 **Las hermanastras de Seras serán relevantes para la historia? (Obvio que si, porque que sentido tiene haberlas describidlas y darles personalidades, no se porque escribi esta pregunta…..ah si, para hacer relleno, ya recorde)**

 **Brad ganara el corazón de Seras al fin, o solo demostrare que no se escribir nada romántico?**

 **En serio Seras va a ser tan poderosa que volteara tanto la balanza en esta guerra?**

 **Slime, nuestro personaje misterioso vuelve y era el teniente que vio morir a Martin?**

 **Y en serio Luna podrá acabar con su propia hermana si llega a pasar lo peor de los casos?**

 **Porque hice que eso pasara en navidad?**

 **Eso si lo respondo, porque asi es mas triste.**

 **Dahh.**

 **Bien se que es forzado.**

 **Pero que se va a hacer.**

 **Pero bueno, que piensas del capitulo.**

 **Deja tu opinión en las reviews.**

 **Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, donde talvez la mitad de esta se responda.**

 **Dije talvez.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: Ambos bandos, crean sus monstruos.**_

 **A.I.A**

 **26 de Diciembre del 2036**

 **10:23 am (Hora local)**

 **Mega fabrica en Mongolia.**

-Hoy llega el cuerpo de Martin Castillo.

-Y en estos momentos la cantidad de cazadores desplegados actualmente, son de 3 millones, y de esa cifra no sube mas.

-La población mundial actual de humanos y cambiantes es de 4 mil millones, los cazadores ya han matado a casi 2 mil millones de personas hasta la fecha.

-Militares humanos actualmente desplegados y/o en entrenamiento, 984 millones, de la cual el 80% son soldados en entrenamiento, y 15% son soldados novatos.

Es un reporte del status actual muy desalentador la verdad.

Pero en estos momentos, comienza la operación que le dara la vuelta a la situación y le dara la victoria a los humanos…

"Creación del monstruo bueno"

-Paso 1: …..

-"AIA necesito que aparezcas en mi oficina y empieces a grabar lo que pasa para la posteridad", decia el Dr. Chip.

Bueno, contar los otros pasos será para después, ahora tengo que ver cumplir con las ordenes del Dr. Chip.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **En ese momento.**

 **Dr. Chip.**

 **En su oficina de la mega fabrica.**

Por fin, el cuerpo de Martin ha llegado.

(Me acerco a su cuerpo que han traido en una camilla)

Perfecto, el cuerpo aun esta en buen estado.

Exceptuando sus piernas y la gran herida mortal en su pecho.

Pero, al menos todo sigue intacto.

"Señor, las cámaras de la oficina estan listas", decia AIA mientras activaba la cámara desde mi computadora personal.

-"Perfecto", decia yo.

Me dirijo a mi laboratorio, debajo de mi oficina atraves de un ascensor que solo da a ese piso.

Un laboratorio repleto de inventos y planos de avanzada.

Incluido uno que voy a probar en el cuerpo de Martin, que mezcla la magia oscura y la tecnología.

Puede que los humanos digan que la magia es ciencia que no entienden.

Asi que es mas que factible pensar, la magia si es ciencia pero mas avanzada, eso da a suponer que se la puede acoplar a la ciencia mas antigua, o sea la tecnología actual.

Encuentro mi invento que estan en 2 maletas una del tamaño de un cuaderno y la era muy pero muy grande y pesada de llevar.

Y ya cerca del cuerpo empiezo a narrar lo que sera algo nunca visto en la historia.

-"Bien, haber, aquí el Dr. Chip grabando este enorme suceso que estoy seguro que sera una revolución en la ciencia", decia mientras abria una de las maletas.

De una de ellas, habia una gema triangular del tamaño de una puño, de color rojo sangre, un hoja de papel y una caja aun mas pequeña y transparente con 5 chips.

-"Estamos aquí para presenciar la resucitación de un individuo que lleva muerto varios dias, y que al despertar, no solo tendrá recuperada la conciencia, aumentara su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad al doble que cuando estaban vivos y sera mas resistente a los daños físicos y mágicos, e incluso gracias a esto"; digo eso mostrando la gema a la cámara, "Que puede ser solo una simple gema para unos, pero gracias a un hechizo de un mago oscuro, esta gema se convierte en la que ademas de hacer lo que mencione antes, tambien esta gema se convierte en lo que mantiene vivo al individuo y que no importa si le arrancan una pierna o un brazo, el individuo ni se inmuta, mas bien hasta regenera el brazo o la pierna perdida, y el mago que invente este hechizo que aunque no se sepa su nombre, se sabe que creo el amuleto del alicornio, creo este hechizo para crear un ejercito de "zombies" que lo obedecieran, lamentablemente el efecto secundario era, que estos "zombies", tenian conciencia propia, y se podían alzar en contra del que lanzo el hechizo que los creo en primer lugar, ademas, a pesar de que eran mas resistentes, aun podían ser heridos por lanzas y mafia ofensiva mas poderosa y si cualquier ataque da directo a la gema, el "zombie", muere al instante".

Ahora me dirigo al otro maletín.

Que era el grande.

Pero no lo abro, porque se que hay ahí adentro.

Lo que hay dentro es…

4 cilindros que contienen en estado liquido el metal super resistente que invente el "Excam" en un contenedor muy especial en forma de maleta.

Tan resistente como las escamas de un dragon adulto.

Una lamina de Excam de solo 4ml puede soportar el tiro de una bala de calibre 50, disparada a quemarropa. (A solo 1 metro de distancia)

Y resiste a temperaturas como la misma lava.

Es muy costosa de hacer.

Requiere cantidades tremendas de energía y equipo.

-"Ahora se preguntaran, que es esto, bueno, es EXCAM en estado liquido, y si, se que es imposible que este en estado liquido por su extrema resistencia al calor, pero, cuando esta recién hecha y se lo guarda en un contenedor especial como este", digo eso mientras señalo la maleta extra grande, "Se lo puede mantener en estado liquido y transportarlo grandes distancias"

-"Pero en fin, que tiene que ver el EXCAM, la magia oscura, la gema y si no lo han notado"; dijo mientras agarraba la caja con esos chips de solo 1 centimetro, "Estos chips y el soldado muerto aquí y como les conte la historia detras de ese hechizo", dije mientras señalaba al cuerpo.

-"Bueno es muy sencillo, voy a realizar ese hechizo, y volver a este soldado bien entrenado a la vida, y controlarlo gracias a estos chips que evitaran que se revele contra mi, y el EXCAM liquido es…como explicarlo, gracias a una maquina en mi laboratorio privado, voy a inyectar este liquido en sus huesos, haciendo que básicamente sus huesos se fusionen con el EXCAM, haciéndolo básicamente invulnerable a las armas de gran calibre y magia ofensiva de alto nivel, y como este hechizo aumenta la fuerza, la velocidad y la agilidad, los músculos y los cartílagos se adaptaran y se volverán mucho mas resistentes y en teoría si en casos extremos pierde una extremidad el hechizo si o si debería regenerar la extremidad perdida y que esta aun contenga hueso combinado con EXCAM y ahora, gracias al enorme agujero que quedo en su pecho donde debería ser su corazón del individuo, sera el lugar donde cree una pequeña cámara hecha tambien de XCAM pero con laminas mas gruesas y ahí dentro pondré el corazón", dije yo todo este tiempo mirando a la cámara.

-"Y ahora se preguntaran, porque no solo hacer este procedimiento en las cámaras de clonación?", dije yo.

-"Este procedimiento debe ser trabajado al detalle y en condiciones extremas de seguridad, y las cámaras de clonación no dan lugar para eso", dije yo.

-"Oh, y les explicare como hare todo eso"; dije yo.

-"Primero amarro el cuerpo en la cámara especial que lo contendrá solo por seguridad, segundo construyo la cámara donde ira la gema en su pecho y se lo coloco ahí, ademas de colocar los chips de control mental en su cerebro, tercero, lanzo el hechizo y cuando despierte comenzara el proceso de fusión, no se necesita que el individuo este vivo y consciente en pleno proceso, solo este lo va a experimentar el proceso que de seguro sera extremadamente doloroso por lo que hizo este individuo en vida", dije yo.

-"Y las razones de porque estoy haciendo esto es para cuando llegue el momento de liberar a la princesa Celestia, que mejor forma de liberarla y matar a los guardias que la vigilan que con un ejercito de humanos, y no simples seres humanos, si no héroes nacionales de cada país que haya participado en la captura de Celestia en primer lugar, ya luego Celestia les podra aplicar cualquier castigo que quiera a esos humanos, y ya cuando termine esta guerra, ya comenzare a aplicar esto a nuestros cazadores y asi crear el ejercito mas invencible del planeta", dije yo.

-"Ahora eso es todo, corta la grabación AIA", dije yo.

" _Entendido señor", dijo AIA._

Y yo me lleve el cuerpo, y las cosas que traje y me dirigi a mi laboratorio, este procedimiento iba a llevar varias horas.

Asi que….

"AIA, dile al Dr. Matter que mande a alguien con comida a mi cuarto, que ya se acerca la hora del almuerzo y la reportera tiene que comer", dije yo.

" _Entendido señor", dijo AIA._

-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **A.I.A**

Pobre mujer, atrapada junto a un hombre sin corazón.

E incapaz de escapar.

No te preocupes señorita, esta guerra acabara, y usted sera libre.

Ahora, que estará haciendo Seras en estos momentos?

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Seras.**

 **26 de diciembre del 2036**

 **Las Vegas, USA.**

 **Centro de reclutamiento.**

 **10:23 am (Hora local)**

Estuvimos hablando buen tiempo Starlight y yo cuando despertó sobre que voy a ingresar al ejercito.

A ella le duele, aunque no se su hija de verdad, pero, ella me quiere igual.

Pero, es algo que tengo que hacer.

Al final la convenci.

Y ahora estoy en el centro de reclutamiento junto a Brad.

El me dijo que sus padres aceptaron que el entrara al ejercito.

No me quizo dar detalles de como consiguió convencerles, pero bueno aquí esta.

Junto a mi.

En una enorme fila de otros chicos y chicas que tambien quieren entrar al ejercito, pero por fin de varias horas de esperar en la fila en pleno calor, ya nos va a tocar registrarnos.

Muchos no se sorprenden al verme.

Talvez piensan que acompaño a Brad para que se aliste o que vengo a apoyarlo.

O hasta talvez incluso como el es bajito y yo soy muy alta, talvez piensen que soy su madre, jejeje.

-"El siguiente", decia el reclutador.

-"Bien llego la hora"; dije yo nerviosa.

-"Si, llego la hora", dijo el tambien nervioso.

Y entramos.

Era una oficina pequeña y el reclutador estaba sentado en un escritorio y al frente suyo habia 2 sillas.

Nos sentamos en esas.

Y el reclutador ya nos puso atención.

-"Y bien señora, esta segura que quiere a su hijo entre al ejercito, porque por lo que veo, apenas cumple con la altura", dijo el reclutador mientras no dejaba de mirar a Brad.

-"Jejeejjee", me rei un buen rato.

Y podía sentir a Brad todo con sentimientos de vergüenza en estos momentos.

-"Dije algo gracioso señora"; dijo todo serio el reclutador.

-"No (jeje), el no es mi hijo (jeeje)"; decia mientras me reia un poquito mas.

-"No, ella es mi novia y yo tengo 20 años"; decia Brad medio molesto ahora, mientras sacaba su billetera y le mostraba su carnet, "Vea por si mismo".

El reclutador miro el carnet.

-"Bien lo lamento por haberte ofendido, pero en fin, ahora te pregunto a ti, estas seguro de querer entrar al ejercito", dijo el reclutador.

-"Si señor, si lo estoy", dijo Brad.

-"Excelente"; dijo el reclutador mientras sacaba unas hojas de su escritorio, "Solo llena estas y entrégamelas y luego ve a la estación de auto buses, donde hay un autobús que sale en estos momentos a la base de entrenamiento a las….", paro un momento mientras revisaba su reloj, "…..12 del medio dia o si no logras tomar a tiempo ese bus, puedes esperar al siguiente que sera el ultimo de hoy y partirá a las 2pm", dijo el reclutador.

-"De acuerdo", dijo Brad.

-"Ahora….", decia el mientras le daba un lapicero, "Llénalas rápido porque aun hay muchos chicos que quieren ingresar al ejercito".

Bien es hora.

-"Eh señor", dije yo.

-"Si señorita", pregunto el reclutador.

-"Yo tambien vine a alistarme al ejercito", decia yo con toda seguridad.

El reclutador solo me miro.

-"Estas hablando en serio?"; pregunto algo confundido.

-"Si, nunca hable mas seria en toda mi vida", dije yo.

-"Eh…..esto es nuevo la verdad, por lo que se sabe los cambiantes….", decia el como lo interrumpi.

-"Se que somos pacifistas por naturaleza, pero yo soy diferente, **muyyyy** diferente", dije yo.

-"Bueno, pero…no lo se, debo llamar primero a mis superiores"; decia aun todo confundido mientras la llamaba mediante un teléfono que tenia un cable aderido a esta.

Que arcaico.

Y empezó a hablar con varias personas a la vez, primero fue alguien que el se refirió como su capitán, luego a un comandante, y finalmente la única voz que reconoci.

La voz de Chrysalis.

-"Si presidenta Chrysalis….no, no es ninguna broma de mal gusto….si una cambiante esta aquí queriendo ingresar al ejercito…..ah, ok…..….de acuerdo", decia el a Chrysalis.

-"Ten chica, la presidenta quiere hablar contigo", dijo el reclutador mientras me entregaba el teléfono.

" _Hola Chrysalis, como esta la presidenta que arruino mi vida", decia yo, no me importaba decirlo sinceramente._

Brad habia dejado de escribir y el reclutador se quedo con la boca abierta por como le hable a Chrysalis.

" _Seras, que crees que estas haciendo, no puedes entrar al ejercito, tu sabes que no puedes estar en contacto con la gente por mucho tiempo"; decia Chrysalis._

 _Ella en serio es muy buena, su voz esta calmada a pesar de que con sus palabras se nota la preocupación._

" _No me importa, mi madrastra Luna cree que estamos perdidos, si, una alicornio, uno de los seres mas poderosos en este mundo, dice que estamos perdidos, asi que, básicamente prefiero elegir morir luchando a esperar mi muerte", decia yo._

El reclutador aun estaba allí sin poder creérselo lo que estaba oyendo.

" _Escucha, ella esta en un estado de depresión total, ella no sabe lo que dice, piénsalo bien", decia Chrysalis._

" _Ya lo pensé muy bien Chrysalis, voy a ir a luchar, asi que si no me dejas luchar, juro que revelare lo que me has hecho al mundo, al menos lo que queda de el"; dije yo toda decidida._

Por varios segundos ella no contesto.

Pero entonces.

" _Seras….puedes entrar al ejercito, solo evite que te maten cuando llegues al campo de batalla, cuídate", decia Chrysalis_

Espera que!?

Acepto tan rápido?.

" _Ahora pásame con el reclutador, para decirle que te acepte la solicitud de ingreso al ejercito", dijo Chrysalis._

Yo se lo pase al reclutador.

-"Si…..ok….entiendo", dijo el reclutador todo medio confundido.

Luego colgó el teléfono.

Y entonces saco mas papeles y….

-"Lo mismo llena estos papeles", dijo el.

-"Gracias", dije yo.

El no dijo nada.

Bien, primer paso que es el mas difícil, el ingresar a sido completada.

Genial.

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **Los Angeles, USA.**

 **En ese momento.**

-"Esa chica, no sabe en lo que se mete", dije en voz alta en mi oficina.

No habia nadie en estos momentos, porque pedi que se retiraran todos.

Pero, si es verdad lo que dicen los científicos.

Ella aun esta en proceso de convertirse en nuestros ancestros.

Y…..duele admitirlo.

Pero…..acepte que ella entrara al ejercito….para que asi ella con todo el estrés del periodo de entrenamiento.

Ella de seguro se convertirá como los ancestros.

Y asi, es posible, que alcance el suficiente poder, como para vencer a los cazadores.

Pero a cambio, todos perderíamos nuestro sentido común.

Y caeríamos rápidamente en un espiral de locura total.

Donde la muerte y la violencia sera pan de cada dia.

Asi que no importa cual sea el resultado.

Si o si se acerca nuestro fin.

Pero, prefiero que sea al saber que los cazadores ya no les van a hacer daño a nadie mas.

Un sacrificio máximo por el bien de la galaxia, o hasta del universo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.

 **Seras Castillo.**

 **12:45 pm**

 **Bus en camino a la base de entrenamiento.**

Luna, Starlight y mis hermanas fueron a despedirse.

Y despues de una despedida algo emotiva, me subi al bus y partimos a la base.

Y debo decir que muchos de los chicos y chicas que estaban en el bus del ejercito si que estaban confundidos y sorprendidos al verme.

Obvio, una cambiante militar.

Nadie oyó ni vio eso antes.

Y decir la verdad no era una opción, los aterraría.

En pleno viaje nos preguntaban porque estaba allí.

O en serio porque iba a la base si era una cambiante.

Aunque, como Brad se sento a lado mio.

El se encargo de mentir por mi.

Porque debo admitirlo no se me da mentir.

Como a todo cambiante.

Al menos al aun no saber mentir me anima porque me dice que aun sigo siendo una cambiante.

Pero las mentiras de Brad eran:

De que eramos novios.

De que yo venia a cuidarle.

Y en ese momento dejaron de preguntar.

Hasta para hacer énfasis de que eramos novios me abrazaba.

Y ponía su cabeza entre mis pechos.

Yo me tuve que aguantar de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por eso.

En serio, hay momentos en que en serio el me gusta por lo bueno y amable y paciente que es conmigo cuando entrenaba y luego hace estas cosas en publico hacia mi, y me recuerda que es un maldito pervertido.

Aunque se lo dejare pasar solo porque ya nadie nos pregunta nada.

Ademas, si le golpeaba ya sabrían que algo andaba mal.

Esto sera un tiempo muy largo.

-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ya en la base.**

 **El mismo dia.**

 **9:56 pm**

-"Joder el viaje si que fue largo", decia como salía del bus y estiraba las piernas.

-"Ni que lo digas", dijo Brad.

Esta base estaba muy lejos de las vegas, tan lejos que mas bien ya estabamos en un bosque.

(SILBATAZO)

-"Bien cadetes, hagan una línea ya!", decia un hombre.

Un hombre de mediana edad y calvo que en serio parecia el líder de la base.

Pero en fin, nos formaron a todos.

-"Soy el coronel Richard Crim y sere su peor enemigo por los próximos 6 meses, porque no descansare hasta que los convierta de patéticas escusas de seres humanos a soldados de elite esta claro!"; grito el coronel.

Y el empezó a hacer el típico proceso de humillación a cada soldado, diciéndole lo nenas que se ven, a pesar de que en el grupo tambien hay chicas, de los debiluchos que no vemos y de que no duraríamos nada en el campo de batalla.

Y entre todo el grupo de reclutas.

Brad tuvo la mala suerte de ser el mas bajo de todos.

-"Y bien pequeña pulga, que es mas que notable que con suerte pasaste el limite de altura"; le decia el coronel, "Crees que podras convertirte en un soldado, o saltaras a casa como la pulga que eres porque no pudiste completar el entrenamiento"

-"Si señor, planeo quedarme hasta el final señor", decia Brad mientras hacia el saludo militar, de la mano en la frente.

-"Ya lo veremos"; dijo el coronel.

Y luego me toco a mi, la ultima de todo el grupo.

-"Y bien que tenemos aquí", decia mientras me examinaba.

Y debo decir que no vestia lo típico que cualquiera traería.

Como un simple polo y unos pantalones.

Yo traigo puestos mis pantalones de ejercicio grises y mi polo del juego Battlefield 5.

-"Haber, parece que tenemos aquí a una modelo de traje de baños y que le gusta los juegos", decia el, "Digame señorita, porque esta aquí, cuando es mas que obvio que no pertenece aquí", dijo el.

-"Porque yo voy a….", demonios no puedo decirlo en frente de todos.

Entonces el se acerco a mi y me susurro al oído.

"Yo se porque esta aquí señorita, la Presidenta Chrysalis me lo explico lo necesario".

-"Bien al parecer la señorita no tiene idea de que decir, bien, que se espera de una modelo", dijo el.

Pude escuchar unas risas de los demás reclutas.

-"Bien ya es tarde, no tenemos el tiempo de separar hombres de mujeres, asi que todos compartirán una barraca, la suya sera la numero 9, que esta detrás de la sede principal que es en donde estamos, y no, no hay cena hoy, tienen que dormir temprano porque mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento al amanecer, ahora vaya!", grito el.

Y nos fuimos a las barracas.

Donde eran las típicas literas que se ven en las películas, 2 filas de ellas y un pasillo central bien amplio y que tienen sus baúles delante de las literas para poner nuestras cosas.

Y bueno despues de una ida al baño y de solo quitarme los zapatos para ir a dormir.

Me pregunto que tan duro sea el entrenamiento?.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-…-…-..-.-.-..-

 **5:00 am**

(Tonada de trompeta típica de las bases militares)

-"Que, como, cuando?", baboseaba un poco.

"Que ya es hora?"

"Demonios ni los pajaros se han levantado"

Oia a los demás quejarse.

-"Bien, señoras y señores es hora de levantarse!", era el coronel Richard hablando atraves de un megáfono.

Todos nos paramos ya.

Y nos pusimos todos en firmes en el pasillo.

Ahí pude ver al coronel Richard y 2 soldados con un carrito como los de supermercado en la puerta.

-"Haber, aquí tenemos sus uniformes, y si ustedes dieron mal su talla en la hoja de registro, pues que mal, hay pocos uniformes y se tendrán que aguantar con ese uniforme hasta el final del entrenamiento"; dijo el coronel como entro.

Y uno de los soldados que venia con el tenia una libreta.

El decia los nombres y el otro entregaba los uniformes a cada uno de nosotros.

Y por lo que pude contar.

Somos unos 30.

-"Bien, ahora aquí no hay tiempo para que vayan a los baños a cambiarse, asi que se van a cambiar aquí y ahora, su privacidad quedo cosa del pasado, ademas un dato extra para las chicas, no usen sujetador, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que se lastimen en pleno entrenamiento cuando se les atore el sujetador en algo, ahora me voy a salir, y quiero que se terminen de cambiar en menos de 4 minutos, el que salga de ultimo lavara los baños y se quedara sin desayunar, entendido!", grito el coronel.

-"Si, si señor", todos dijimos al unísono.

Y bueno.

Aquí esta la parte incomoda.

No uso ropa interior.

Muchos de los chicos se estaban cambiando rápidamente.

Y muchas de las chicas aprovechaban eso para evitar que los chicos las vean.

Bien, aquí voy.

Me quito rápidamente el polo y el pantalón y los lanzo a mi litera.

Y agarro el…

Mi uniforme?.

Donde demonios quedo mi uniforme?.

Reviso el piso y solo veo las botas que vienen con el uniforme.

Joder donde esta?

Levanto la mirada.

Y veo a todos los chicos viéndome.

Mierda.

Las pocas chicas del grupo aprovecharon en cambiarse ya con mas calma.

-"Seras mira", decia Brad como levantaba mis pantalones de mi litera para revelar mi uniforme.

-"Gracias Brad"; dije como agarre mi uniforme.

Pero aun sentia como Brad como estaba a lado mio, no dejaba de mirarme, como cada chico del grupo.

Una vez termine de ponerme los pantalones verdes, las botas y el polo con camuflaje para bosques.

Sali afuera.

Y despues de un minuto.

El resto de los chicos salieron cubriéndose sus entre piernas.

El ultimo por pura suerte no era Brad, si no otro chico.

-"Bien han tardado 3 minutos con 40 segundos, solo por eso, no va a haber castigo", dijo el coronel.

Todos los chicos suspiraron aliviados y mas al verme.

Porque este polo del uniforme era algo ajustado, asi que si hacían notar mis dotes.

Y por lo que veía de las otras chicas, tambien les pasaba lo mismo con sus polos.

Bueno, al menos se que no soy solo yo que tenia algo malo con el polo.

-"Bien, señoritas, por lo que veo seguro se habrán dado cuenta que sus polos estarán ligeramente ajustados en la parte del pecho verdad", dijo el coronel.

Todas asentimos.

-"Los uniformes que les dimos fueron diseñadas para que funcionen a la vez como sujetador, asi para las chicas que tienen mayores atributos", dijo eso ultimo mirándome, "No les esten balanceando de un lado al otro distrayendo a sus compañeros varones y hasta mujeres".

-"Ahora, vamos a correr hasta que salga el sol y asi se ganen el desayuno!", grito el coronel.

Bien ya es oficial, comenzó el entrenamiento.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Uffffff.**

 **Que capitulo mas interesantemente científico tuvo en el inicio no?.**

 **Que cosas no, si no sabes que es el amuleto del alicornio…..en serio que haces leyendo un fanfic de mlp y si no y lees esto porque te gusta, bueno búscalo en google?**

 **Pero miren pues, comienza el entrenamiento.**

 **Y debo decir, esa entrada al campo de entrenamiento me baso enteramente de lo que vi en películas y los videojuegos de Medal Of Honor y Call of Duty, y hablo de los primeros de esas sagas, que esos si que les gustaban repetir la mision de pasar el campo de entrenamiento.**

 **Y miren pues, la AIA tiene un plan para transformar a Seras en un antiguo, o los ancestros…**

 **Funcionara?**

 **Quien sabe?**

 **Díganme en los comentarios como les gustaría que les dijera a los antepasados de los cambiantes.**

" **Antiguos" o "Ancestros", tu decides.**

 **Ahora sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta luego, amigos lectores.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Mas cosas científicas y una posibilidad de encontrar el verdadero amor**_

 **A.I.A.**

 **27 de diciembre del 2036**

 **1:32 AM (Hora Local)**

 **Mega Fabrica en Mongolia.**

Despues de varias horas, el Dr. Chip apareció de su laboratorio caminando junto al soldado llamado Martin.

Yo estaba vigilando el lugar para ver que hacia el Dr.

-"Juro que cuando pueda moverme con libertad te partire el cuello maldito hijo de puta"; era Martin diciéndolo todo enojado.

Y al verlo pude ver multiples agujeros en el uniforme militar que tenia puesto cuando lo trajeron, y mucha, pero mucha sangre cubriéndolo, básicamente el uniforme era ahora de color rojo en estos momentos.

Pero aparte de eso, caminaba bien, podía hablar obviamente, y se lo veía que no tenia ninguna herida.

-"Cuando vas a entender que no me afecta ninguna de tus amenazas", decia el Dr. Chip totalmente indiferente.

-"Muérete", decia Martin aun con ira en su voz.

El Dr. lo ignoro y una vez ellos llegaron al centro de su oficina…..

-"AIA, te necesito para que grabes esto", dijo el Dr. Chip.

Bueno esa es mi llamada.

"De acuerdo señor"; dije yo como activaba la cámara, "Esta grabando en estos momentos", dije yo.

-"Bien, muy bien", decia el Dr. Chip.

-"Bien ahora vengo a enseñarles que mi experimento de recrear el Hechizo de Resurrección combinado con implantes cerebrales y fortalecimiento óseo ha tenido éxito", dijo el animado.

Martin se lo quedo mirando con odio.

-"La fusión del EXCAM en los huesos fue exitosa, y los implantes de control estan fusionando a toda potencia, y obviamente el sujeto esta vivo, y para demostrar que el experimento a funcionado le di la orden de que puede hablar libremente y seguirme hasta aca", dijo el.

-"Te pudriras en el infierno cuando llegue tu hora hijo puta"; dijo Martin con ira.

El Dr. Chip lo ignoro otra vez.

-"Y seguro se preguntaran de porque le coloque 5 implantes de control mental mas avanzados y en vez de solo implantarle 1 como al resto de los cazadores", dijo el.

-"Bueno la respuesta es obvia, el sujeto en cuestión", dijo señalando a Martin, "Va a ser usado en combate, y en combate a pesar de que el va a ser teóricamente invulnerable, y hablando hipotéticamente, una bala atraviesa su cabeza y destruye uno de los chips, bueno para eso sirven los otros 4 que puse en diferentes partes de su cerebro, si uno o 2 es destruido, uno de los chips se encargara de reemplazarlo", dijo el.

Entonces el fue a su computadora, y despues de realizar algunos comandos, desde el piso, sale en su pedestal el nuevo rifle laser que luce igual a una Ak-47 (Excepto que tiene varias partes transparentes y que brillan) que nadie entre los cazadores lo tiene equipado, el RF-5, que tiene un alcance mas de 1 km, retroceso casi nulo, modalidad de disparo automática hasta 30 segundos de disparos continuos antes de que su "cargador" (Que es en realidad una batería) y de a un solo disparo, y es capaz de atravesar el blindaje de cualquier tanque como si fuera papel.

Y lo que hace único a este rifle es que a pesar de que comparte el modo de un solo disparo que tambien atraviesa el blindaje de un tanque comp los modelos anteriores, su única diferencia es que soluciono el problema de los anteriores en que en su modo automatico se perdia la fuerza y que si le das a un sujeto a 500 metros, el sujeto solo sufre leves quemaduras de 3º grado.

El RF-5.

En su modo automático, podrá pulverizar tanques a mas de 1km de distancia.

Y en estos momentos el Dr. Chip esta apuntándole a Martin a una distancia de solo 1 metro y le esta apuntando directamente al abdomen.

-"Y ahora, vamos a probar su factor regenerativo al dispararle con este rifle laser que es actualmente el mas poderoso", dijo el como disparo.

 **(Zaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszas)**

Y cuando termino de dispara el pobre de Martin tenia todo el abdomen destrozado, prácticamente lo único intacto que se le veía eran los huesos de la columna y de la pelvis que eran de color gris metalizado.

Y se podía ver un leve charco de sangre en el piso.

Y es leve, porque es mas que seguro que hasta la sangre en esa zona se vaporizo y no tuvo ni tiempo de siquiera caer al suelo.

Pero Martin solo seguía mirando con enfado al Dr. Chip, pero se mostraba en su cara que sentia un enorme dolor y aun estaba de pie.

-"Y como ven, aunque el individuo prácticamente sufrio heridas fatales, el individuo aun puede mantenerse en pie y al parecer no mostrar signos de que le ha dolido, haber Martin, di como te sientes?", pregunto como si nada el Dr. Chip.

-"Duele como no tienes idea maldito psicópata, mal nacido hijo de puta!", grito Martin con enfado y como empezó a hasta lagrimear un poco.

-"Ahora notar aquí, vean como el individuo a pesar de que ha sentido de seguro una enorme cantidad de dolor, no lo ha expresado, bueno, el chip de control mental que es solo un poco mas avanzado que el que tienen los cazadores, ahora suprime cualquier acción voluntaria que no sea orden mia y a diferencia de nuestros soldados que se les da ordenes atraves de los chips implantados en sus cabezas de manera remota, aquí se necesita ordenarle las cosas en persona o por medio de una radio si esta lejos de ti, asi que es por eso que no lo vieron gritar del dolor", dijo el Dr. Chip como si nada.

Es perturbador como el puede hablar de una manera tan normal como si fuera una conferencia cuando esta prácticamente torturando a alguien.

-"Y ahora miren, porque dije teóricamente invulnerable", dijo el mientras señalaba otra vez a Martin.

Y lo que vi, en serio podria ser llamado como sorprendente.

Sus órganos, musculos, nervios, musculos y piel que fueron destruidos por los disparos del rifle laser se empezaron a regenerar rápidamente.

Y en cuestión de solo 10 segundos, era como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Todo estaba ahí, incluyendo, sus órganos reproductivos.

Al parecer ese "Hechizo" no regenera la ropa.

-"Haber, despues de 12 segundos recién se empezó a regenerar, y en otros 10 segundos se regenero completamente", decia el Dr. Chip.

-"Ahora, lo que acaban de ver es porque dije teóricamente invulnerable, sus partes blandas pueden ser destruidas eso si, pero no afectara para nada su movimiento, ademas la parte afectada se regenera y no tendra cicatrices y funcionara normalmente", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Pero en fin, volvamos a lo que realmente importa, el mantenimiento de los resucitados serán mas complicados que las de soldados normales?", dijo el.

-"En realidad no, mas bien, el individuo resucitado, no necesita dormir, comer, defecar o incluso reproducirse, porque el hechizo mantendrá su cuerpo como esta, aunque eso si, se necesita que cargues con magia la gema cada 2 años para mantener el hechizo funcional, aunque si quieres que coma, o duerma, el lo podrá hacer, incluso la comida que le des se transforma en energía, pero no importa si le das de comer todos los dias, el tiempo de vida útil del hechizo solo aumentara 4 dias, el puede respirar, es un acto en parte involuntario", dijo el.

-Y para terminar una cosa muy importante, el individuo ahora es inmortal y mantendrá la edad que tiene en estos momentos por siempre, básicamente lo que tenemos aquí, es un soldado que no requiere mantenimiento constante y que no morirá por vejez", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Bien AIA, corta la grabación", dijo el.

-"Y dejamos de grabar", dije yo.

-"Perfecto, ven grandulón, al campo de tiro, vamos a que te prueben mas armas en ti", dijo el Dr. Chip como el empezó a caminar hacia la salida y lo seguía de cerca Martin.

-"Maldito enfermo….", decia Martin pero…..

-"Mute soldado, no vas a hablar hasta que yo lo diga, ahora vamos sígueme en silencio", dijo el Dr. Chip.

Como Martin ahora lo seguía en silencio.

Pobre Martin.

Ese Dr. Chip en serio esta cruzando los limites de la moral ahora.

Y es muy extraño que alguien como yo que soy una IA, lo diga.

.-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-….-..-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Seras**

 **27 de diciembre del 2036**

 **7:13 am (Hora Local)**

Uf, nunca corri tanto en mi vida.

Ni en la clase de gimnasia en la escuela.

Pero bueno, gracias a mis piernas fortalecidas por patear arboles, tenia una gran fuerza en las piernas y por patearlas por tanto tiempo tenia una gran resistencia.

Asi que, siempre estuve delante de todos mientras corríamos.

Aunque, es mas que obvio que una de las razones de porque permanecían detrás mio era para mirarme el trasero.

Porque es mas que obvio que ademas de tener las piernas tan tonificadas.

De seguro hace ver a mi trasero un poco mas….voluptuoso?

Es mas que seguro.

Pero en fin aquí estamos en el comedor, junto a varios otros reclutas de otros grupos.

Todos estuvieron charlando de lo cansado que estaban o de mi presencia en la base.

Asi que Brad y yo nos apartamos de todos ellos y nos fuimos a una mesa vacia.

Brad parecia estar pero muy cansado.

-"Y como crees que haremos el resto del dia?", pregunte yo tratando de hacer conversación.

-"Yo creo que…..no se", decia el, se notaba en su voz que estaba muy cansado.

El desayuno era tocino, huevos y un vaso de naranjada, aunque la mayoría opto por obtener un vaso de café.

-"Y no te molesta?", pregunto Brad.

-"Me molesta que?"; pregunte yo.

-"Que todos te esten mirando, todo el tiempo", decia el.

-"Tu me observas todo el tiempo, yo ya ni lo noto si alguien me mira o no", dije yo.

-"No me refiero a que no solo te observan ya que estas muy bonita y te ves muy sexy con el uniforme, me refiero a que te observan porque ven raro que una cambiante quiera entrar al ejercito", dijo Brad.

-"Bueno, primero gracias por el cumplido, aunque, cualquier chica se veria sexy, solo mira este polo", decia yo mientras hacia señas a mis pechos.

Lo que causaba que Brad se sonrojara.

-"Parece mas bien como si me hubieran pintado el polo en vez de tener uno puesto por lo ajustado que esta", dije yo.

Eso solo hizo que Brad se sonrojara mas.

-"Pero bueno volviendo a lo que dices, yo cuando anuncie a nivel mundial mi gusto por la violencia en los videojuegos, yo ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que la gente me mirara y me tildara de rara, incluso los de mi propia especie"; dije yo mirando algo desanimada al plato.

-"Y sabes que es lo gracioso", decia yo mientras sonreía.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Brad.

-"Irónicamente esos años de ser vigilada me enseñaron a que me debe importar una mierda que los demas me miren desnudándome con su mirada, o con miradas de "Que este no es tu lugar", yo se lo que soy, yo tengo mis gustos y no debería esperar que a todos les guste"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes Seras, yo cuando te miro, no solo veo a una bien pero bien sexy cambiante, veo a una cambiante que le importa su familia, y que quiere pasarla bien con todos", dice el mientras me agarra las manos.

-"Oh Brad, no se que decir.", dije yo mientras lo miraba.

-"No digas nada, eres mi novia, que clase de novio seria si no te animara o dijera cosas lindas sobre ti", dijo Brad.

-"Sabes que Brad", dije yo.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto.

-"Creo que…..si podemos intentarlo, ya sabes, ser…novios de verdad", dije toda nerviosa.

Todo esto es nuevo para mi.

El es un gran pervertido pero tambien es una gran persona que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarme.

Y creo que eso es lo que me gusta de el.

-"En serio", dijo todo alegre Brad.

Yo asentí.

-"Genial", dijo Brad todo alegre como me abrazaba.

Yo le devolví el abrazo.

Se sentia muy bien de verdad.

Esto es?

Como se siente amar a otra persona que no sea familia tuya?

Porque me gusta.

..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Secuencia de entrenamiento totalmente innecesaria en pista de obstáculos**

-"Vamos, vamos es solo una pista de obstáculos tan sencilla que mi abuela podria cruzarla!", nos gritaba el coronel.

Mis piernas pueden ser tan fuertes como las de un corredor de maratón y un experto en artes marciales.

Pero cuando se refiere a mis brazos.

-"Vamos supermodelo, acaso no subiste por la cuerda en la escuela"; me gritaba a mi el coronel como yo estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas por subir el muro.

Si y no.

Si lo hacia, pero subia la cuerda, ayudándome en un 90% con mis alas.

Aquí me estan haciendo subir la cuerda por un muro con mis alas amarradas.

(THUMP)

Joder mis alas.

Porque tenia que caer justo de espaldas.

-"Vergonzoso", dijo el coronel como yo aun estaba tirada de espaldas en el suelo,

Bien, ahora si, lo estoy empezando a sentir el peso de no practicar ningun deporte en mi vida.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-

 **En el Campo de tiro**

-"Haber ahora toca lo que de seguro muchos han estado esperando"; decia el coronel como se paraba detrás de una mesa con varias armas en ella.

-"Van a aprender como usar y manejar cada una de estas armas y las van a manejar a tal punto que parecerá solo una extensión de su propio cuerpo esta claro", dijo el.

Y ahí nos empezó a explicar cual era cada arma, como limpiarla, como armarla y desarmarla y especialmente como dispararla.

Durante toda la tarde estuvimos practicando eso.

Y debo decir.

Que estoy en mi elemento.

En desarmar y armar las armas, con mi telequinesis es extremadamente sencillo.

Aunque disparar, bueno.

Disparar una pistola es sencillo hasta para los novatos.

Y no se requiere tener tanta fuerza en las manos para manejarla.

Pero al usar un rifle bueno…..

Soy pésima disparando esos rifles.

Fallo por kilómetros.

Pero bueno, la practica hace al maestro.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **En la noche en las barracas.**

No hay mucho que decir, todos estábamos agotados, y nos fuimos a dormir.

Y lo único que sabíamos es.

Que vamos a hacer lo mismo otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que nos salga bien.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **2 de enero del 2037**

 **Prision de Maxima seguridad (Donde esta Celestia)(Sureste de los USA)**

 **8:00 am (Hora local)**

Me habían dado 1 semana de vacaciones por mi condición para volver al servicio activo.

Pero aquí estoy, antes de que se cumpla esa semana de vacaciones de nuevo en servicio, algo mejor.

Vigilando el perímetro en una de las torres de vigilancia.

Aunque, aun estoy muy dolida por la perdida de Martin.

Y aun estoy experimento el estrés de haber dejado de beber desde el dia de ayer.

En serio necesito una botella de whiskey ahora.

(Suspiro)

No, calmate Luna, eres mas fuerte.

Puedes soportar la tentación de beber ese delicioso néctar de color ambar que me hace sentir tan bien.

No, ya basta.

-"Hey Luna estas bien", era Slime, el es mi compañero en la torre, porque el y el resto del escuadron fueron asignados a vigilar la prisión.

-"Si, estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en el whiskey de nuevo", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Slime.

-"Que hermoso este lugar no?", pregunto Slime mientras miraba hacia afuera.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte.

-"Los alrededores", dijo el.

-"Si lo es", decia yo.

-"Es increible que alguien que invento algo que fue capaz de convertir un brutal y arido desierto en un valle verde con frondosos bosques, llenos de vida en solo unos años, sea un cazador no?", dijo el.

-"Si", dijo yo.

-"Si, solo me gustaría saber, como alguien puede hacer algo asi, como puede dormir por las noches sabiendo que exterminara a 2 razas inteligentes", dijo el.

-"No lo se, ni quiero saber que tipo de enseñanzas les dio mi hermana para que aun puedan pensar a estas alturas que estan haciendo lo correcto", dije yo toda triste.

-"Talvez, solo les lavo tanto el cerebro, que ellos a pesar de todo creen que lo que hacen es correcto", dijo el.

-"Si, eso debe ser", dije yo, "Pero…..como me hubiera gustado haberlos detectado antes y talvez haberlos detenido antes que sucediera todo esto", decia yo toda desanimada.

-"Hey no te preocupes, ella lo oculto demasiado bien, pero, deja de pensar en eso, eso quedo en el pasado, piensa en el ahora", dijo el.

-"Como no estas preocupado a pesar de todo, porque estas tan feliz?", dije yo.

-"Porque tengo fe de que vamos a ganar esto, y si no, bueno, al menos tuve una buena vida", dijo el.

Yo no dije nada

Me quede pensando.

Yo tuve una buena vida?

No conoci nunca a mis padres.

Estuve sola con mi hermana por muchos años.

Nos trataban como diosas por nuestra apariencia y nuestro poder.

Me corrompi e intente traer la noche eterna.

Volvi, y me separaron de Nigtmare Moon.

Goberne junto a Celestia por un tiempo.

Luego paso todos los eventos que llevarían a Celestia a estar en prisión.

Luego mi primer amor, mi primera hija.

Tener una familia de verdad.

Y luego perder a mi amado antes de tiempo.

Si lo pienso muy bien.

Solo tuve una buena vida cuando estuve en este planeta.

(Suspiro)

Yo creo que….

A pesar de todo.

Yo tambien tuve una interesante vida.

Y si es de terminar, bueno, al menos pase mis últimos años de ella feliz.

-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **A.I.A**

 **12 de Febrero del 2037.**

Estoy aquí dando mi informe mañanero del avance de los cazadores al Dr. Chip en su oficina.

Los humanos no hacen mas que retirarse en grande hordas hacia America.

Y solo algunos se quedan para luchar en sus respectivos países.

Las flotas de todos los países rodean el continente Americano formando una fierra defensa.

Una defensa no solo llena de barcos, sino tambien miles de minas en el mar y en las costas, miles de emplazamientos de artillería anti barcos, anti aéreos y anti tanque cubren las costas, las ciudades costeras ahora son puntos de recogida de refugiados, y donde el 80% de la población en esas ciudades son militares que se dedican en patrullar las costas.

Sus granjas estan a su máxima capacidad.

Sus armerías ya estan creando tanques y aviones de combate.

Pero hasta el momento solo tienen 5 mil tanques y 1000 aviones como ya empiezan a tener escases de suministros por la sobrepoblación, su producción de estas maquinas de guerra es lenta.

Población actual en America: 2 mil millones y aumentando.

Poblacion humana y cambiante asesinada hasta ahora: 3 mil millones y aumentando.

Poblacion humana que se ha quedado en sus países y defienden sus tierras: menos de 2 mil millones y disminuyendo rápidamente gracias al avance de los cazadores.

Continentes que quedan intactos hasta ahora: Africa, America, y la Antartica.

Numero actual de cazadores: 20 millones y manteniéndose en esas cifras a pesar de las bajas.

Tanques nuestros quedan unos 100 mil.

Aviones nuestros quedan unos 200 mil.

Europa del este esta bajo intenso ataque de nuestras fuerzas, las naciones del medio oriente han caído y ahora el ejercito de cazadores marcha hacia Africa.

Pero una vez que le dije al Dr. Chip de que todo medio oriente fue conquistada.

El me emociono.

-"Bueno ya era hora de que pasara eso", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Porque lo dice señor?", pregunte.

-"Te dire una cosa AIA, nosotros (Cuando dijo eso se señalo asi mismo) planeamos regresar a nuestro mundo algún dia y nosotros no regresaremos asi sin mas, nosotros no podemos regresar en nuestra ya ahora destruida e irreconocible Canterlot, la princesa Celestia de seguro se encontrara decepcionada por eso"; dijo el.

-"Asi que nosotros vamos a regresar a Equestria con una ciudad humana para reemplazar la destruida Canterlot, pero te dire una cosa, no sera cualquier ciudad, sera una que es muy diferente a las demás, una que literalmente sea donde solo los reyes puedan vivir, donde hay lujos por doquier, esa ciudad elegida sera Dubai", dijo el.

-"Puede ser que desde que empezó a dejar de usarse tanto petróleo haya perdido algo de su riqueza el país donde esta la ciudad de Dubai, pero la ciudad en si aun tienen las obras de ingeniería mas imponentes y maravillosas que se hayan construido, un lugar donde tiene el edificio mas alto del mundo, donde los sultanes y los empresarios mas ricos se alojaban, trenes de ultra lujo con asientos tan comodos que te podrias dormir en ellos, un lugar digno que se convertirá en la nueva Canterlot"; dijo el.

-"Asi que en estos momentos, voy a darle las buenas noticas a los demás científicos para que puedan trasladarse haya y bueno, construyan la maquina para tele transportar toda la ciudad de regreso a nuestro planeta"; dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Pero eso no requeriría cantidades monstruosas de energía señor?", pregunte.

-"Si lo hara, pero para eso quiero que los científicos construyan la maquina de tele transporte solamente, porque yo en si ya tengo resuelto el problema de energía", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Y como la hara señor?", pregunte.

-"Oh, bueno, estoy de buen humor con el informe que me diste asi que te lo voy a mostrar", dijo el como llamaba a su ascensor para ir a su laboratorio, "Espera aquí"; dijo el.

-"Muy bien señor", respondi.

Y despues de unos 20 minutos trajo con el un contenedor que con suerte cavia en el ascensor y era de al menos 2 metros de alto.

Un extraña caja de metal que tiene diversos censores y circuitos rodeandola con un ventana redonda en el medio que dejaba ver el interior.

-"Y que es eso señor?", pregunto.

-"Esto AIA", dijo el como arrastro la caja hacia un mejor angulo para la cámara, "Esto AIA es el mismísimo combustible que mueve el universo, lo que estas viendo", dijo el como ajusto la cámara para que pudiera ver atraves de esa ventana, "Estos son 30 gramas de Antimateria creada y contenida en un laboratorio y que nos permitirá teletransportar todo el planeta tierra a otra posición en el cosmos si es necesario, con este simple gramo de antimateria, no tendremos que preocuparnos de no tener electricidad por varios siglos", dijo el.

Lo que veía adentro de ese contenedor era fascinante.

Era un punto negro rodeado de un aura de color blanco flotando ahí en medio de la caja.

-"Pero señor, estas seguro de que el contenedor puede contener ese enorme poder, porque si se llegara a liberar en este momento, su poder destruiría el planeta entero", dije yo.

-"Si, este contenedor puede hacerlo sin problema, mas bien este contenedor contiene elementos recién descubiertos por mi, que pueden contener esa energía, y a la vez, la superficie de esta, esta recubierta de al menos 20 centimetros de EXCAM, ni una bomba nuclear explotando a lado podria hacerle un rasguño a este contenedor", dijo el.

-"Y te dire una cosa, como crees que hemos operado a plena potencia cuando las centrales de energía en China y Mongolia han sido destruidas?", pregunto el.

-"Bueno la lógica me dice que tiene un generador muy potente que lo hacia autosuficiente la fabrica y que lo tenia oculto en su laboratorio"; dije yo.

-"Cerca, mas bien este amiguito ha dado energía de manera inalámbrica a la fabrica desde que todo comenzó", dijo el como palpaba el contenedor, "Y ni siquiera ha liberado el 1% de toda su poder"

-"Asi que cuando llegue la hora de tener que llevarlo a Dubai….", dije yo.

-"Si, la fabrica quedaría en tinieblas, pero no te preocupes por eso, cuando lleguemos a irnos ya habriamos llevado tu cerebro a Dubai", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"De acuerdo señor", dije yo.

-"Ahora tengo que irme a mi habitacion de nuevo, necesito celebrar que pronto vamos a terminar con los humanos con la reportera, mas bien hasta creo estar listo para impregnarla ya, asi que no me molestes hasta que sea una emergencia de acuerdo AIA", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Esta bien señor", dije yo, como el ya habia abandonado la habitacion.

Bien, todo se ve mal.

Muy pero muy mal.

Esta creación ni siquiera yo la veía posible que pueda ser creada en estos momentos.

Aunque en estos momentos el Dr. Chip ya regresa cuerpos a la vida, no me sorprendería que otros inventos haya podido crear haya abajo.

La sorpresa.

Je.

Nunca crei poder sorprenderme.

O siquiera experimentarlo.

Se siente, fascinante.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-

 **Seras**

 **12 de febrero del 2037.**

 **Base de entrenamiento.**

Despues de meses de intensa practicas básicas por fin nos van a enseñar tacticas de combate, conducción de vehículos y nos vamos a especializar que tipo de soldados ser, si el tipo medico, el ingeniero o el francotirador.

Por fin tengo suficiente fuerza en los brazos para poder sostener las armas bien y mi puntería mejoro.

Y bueno sigo siendo una pro al armar y desarmar las armas.

Pero en si, todo ha salido bien, incluso.

Mi relación con Brad.

Todo, bueno, no ha cambiado mucho.

Solo que me cuida mas que antes.

Y talvez cuando llegue la hora…..

Talvez lleguemos a hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Luna**

 **12 de febrero del 2037**

 **En la prisión de máxima seguridad.**

Bien, ya llevo mas de 40 dias sobria.

Eso es bueno.

Y cada vez me cae mejor Slime.

Como siempre hablaba con Martin durante nuestras misiones, apenas podía hablar con el.

Aunque irónicamente cuando el venia a almorzar con su esposa y sus hijas de vez en cuando el mas hablaba con Martin que conmigo.

Pero ahora que estamos los 2 solos puedo ver porque su esposa lo ama tanto.

El en serio tiene un buen sentido del humor.

Y aunque aun me siento triste por perder a mi amado, su buen humor me ayuda a alejarme de la bebida.

Que buen amigo.

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Lamento la demora.**

 **Estuve enfermo durante este tiempo, pero ya estoy mejor.**

 **Asi que veamos.**

 **Cada vez el Dr. Chip se muestra mas inhumano e indiferente con la vida verdad?**

 **Que otras creaciones tendrá en ese laboratorio secreto el Dr. Chip?.**

 **Brad y Seras van a quedarse juntos?**

 **Cuando va a acabar la guerra?**

 **Quien sera el vencedor?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: Cosas buenas, en tiempos oscuros.**_

 **Seras Castillo**

 **Base de entrenamiento, muy al Norte de Las Vegas.**

 **12 de febrero del 2037**

 **12:23 pm (Hora Local)**

Es mas de medio dia, Brad y yo terminamos temprano de almorzar y tenemos mas de 30 minutos libres antes de volver al entrenamiento.

Asi que cuando nos enteramos que mas reclutas iban a venir decidimos pasar cerca y ver quienes mas vienen.

Y mas porque ya era Febrero, ya mis hermanas se suponen que han cumplido para este punto todas sus 15 años.

Y quería saber si en serio van a cumplir Valkyria y Star que en serio van a unirse al ejercito.

Ya cerca de la entrada donde son recibidos los reclutas, nos pusimos a esperar.

-"Y tu crees que en serio van a venir?", pregunto Brad.

-"Si, cuando Star quiere hacer algo lo hace y ya, y Valkyria no mas asi no se une a algo, cuando se une a algo, se une a algo, como al club de debate y no la abandona asi no mas", dije yo.

-"Bueno si tu lo dices, yo no mas te vigilaba a ti, no a tus hermanas, tu ya sabes eso", dijo Brad.

-"Ok", dije yo.

Raro como siempre, pero creo que ya me acostumbre a que se le salga esos comentarios.

Nuestra espera fue corta como el autobús lleno de reclutas llego.

Y vi como uno a uno los reclutas salían del bus, y si entre todos ellos venían Valkyria y Star.

Y como siempre no podía faltar el coronel Richard para recibir a los reclutas.

Si, como la base esta recibiendo tantos reclutas ahora se nos ha asignado otro coronel para entrenar a nuestro grupo y el coronel Richard entrenara solo lo básico ya luego pasara su grupo a otro coronel para que les enseñe conceptos mas avanzados.

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el típico recibimiento que el coronel tiene con los reclutas, me muero por saber que tipo de insultos le dice a mis hermanas, jeje.

Y despues de intimidar a un chico que se quiso hacer el gracioso, le toco justo a mi hermana Star.

-"Haber miren que tenemos aquí, una aspirante a cantante de música rock", decia el coronel.

Y es en serio Star?

Unos shorts rojos y una polera de ACDC y unas botas negras.

Es en serio?

Y espera un segundo…..

En su equipaje veo que tiene…

Su guitarra eléctrica?

Es en serio.

-"Haber aspirante a roquera dime que haces aquí?", dijo el coronel.

-"Vengo a entrenar para asi poder matar a cada cazador que haya en la tierra y vengar la muerte de mi padre que murió en plena guerra!", grito ella.

-"Esa es una razón muy valida soldado, y me dara gusto enseñarte a como matar al enemigo de 1000 maneras diferentes", dijo el coronel.

-"Eso seria genial señor", dijo Star.

Bueno, ya se gano el respeto del coronel, haber veamos que le dice a Valkyria.

-"Y bueno miren que tenemos aquí, otra cambiante, ahora, cual es tu excusa de porque estas aquí?", pregunto el coronel.

-"Vine para proteger a mi hermana, porque para ser sincera ella solo actua antes de pensar"; dijo ella.

-"Hey eso no es cierto"; dijo Star.

-"Silencio recluta", dijo el coronel a Star.

-"Bien eso funcionaria si estuvieran en un tipo de campamento de verano, aquí estamos en el ejercito, y estamos en plena guerra, asi que si usted señorita es como dice su hermana y no piensa antes de actuar, le enseñaremos a pensar antes de actuar", dijo señalando a Star, "Y a usted señorita le impondré tanta presión durante el entrenamiento que solo podra pensar en resolver tus problemas y no los problemas de su hermana esta claro", dijo el señalando a Valkyria.

-"Si señor", ambas dijeron a la vez.

Y ya les explico en que barraca se iban a instalar y ya vimos como iban hacia su barraca.

-"Bien eso fue interesante", dijo Brad.

-"Si verdad", dije yo, "Ahora vamos, que hoy nos toca aprender a conducir.

-"Ok", dijo Brad como ambos nos dirigimos hacia el área de pruebas para conducir.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

 **Mismo dia.**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.**

 **Ayuntamiento.**

 **2:00 pm (Hora local)**

A pesar de que me duele que ya la mayoría de mis hijastras esten en el ejercito.

Me alegra que aun tenga aquí en casa a mi hija que si salio de mi.

Pero ahora la cosa es.

Porque Chrysalis me pidió que este aquí en el ayuntamiento?

Bueno, ella ya me lo dira.

Estoy aquí, esperando en la oficina del alcalde, y obviamente el alcalde no esta aquí.

Pero no tuve que esperar mucho como Chrysalis entro.

-"Lamento la tardanza, todo es un desastre últimamente"; decia Chrysalis mientras se sentaba en el asiento del alcalde.

-"Porque me mandaste a llamar?", pregunte.

Quería ir al punto, últimamente solo nos llama ella para malas noticias.

-"Porque vengo a pedirte algo muy importante", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Y eso es?", pregunte.

-"Que vayas a Equestria, hables con Discord y le digas que invierta el paso del tiempo ente nuestros mundos, ya sabes, que ahora aquí cada hora, sea 5 dias haya y que le digas la verdad de lo que esta pasando a todos en el mundo y que prepares una fuerza que se trate de oponer a los cazadores, te daremos los planos de las armas y guias de como pelear desde las sombras", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espera que, como me puedes decir que haga eso, acaso quieres decir que….", estaba hablando cuando ella me interrumpio.

-"Si, la guerra esta prácticamente perdida, y te pido a ti que regreses a nuestro planeta de origen y planeen como derrotar a los cazadores, nosotros aquí trataremos de hacer tiempo"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio, estas segura que no hay nada que puedan hacer?", pregunte yo.

-"Me temo que no, mis generales me dicen que nuestra derrota esta mas que asegurada, que es solo cuestión de tiempo a que caigamos", dijo Chrysalis ya toda triste.

-"Y que hay de mis hijas, que hay de Luna, no puedo dejarlas aca?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Es por eso que permiti que tus otras 2 hijastras entraran al ejercito, ellas te acompañaran junto al coronel Richard, el coronel que las va a entrenar en la base y que podrá entrenar a los rebeldes que recluten, y obviamente te vas a llevar a tu otra hija que no esta en el ejercito, la energía mágica combinada de ustedes 4 podra teletransportalas de regreso a Equestria", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espera, que pasa con Luna y que pasa con Seras?", pregunte.

-"Ya se lo dire a Luna, ella por su cuenta es capaz de irse cuando quiera, y lo de Seras….bueno tu sabes que por su condición, ella no puede abandonar el planeta", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espera planeas dejar que mi hijastra Seras muera, porque?", pregunte sorprendida.

-"Escucha, se que esto se oye mal", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Si lo se, esto se escucha muy mal", dije yo toda enfadada.

-"Pero, ella emite un aura muy especial, a ella la detectarían de inmediato si fuera a Equestria, ya sabes, por ser la ultima de su especie", dijo Chrysalis.

Eso, eso tiene sentido pero igual no me gusta.

-"No, no, debe haber otra forma, talvez si en vez de irme corriendo con la cola entre las patas, pido ayuda a todos los reinos de nuestro planeta de origen, ellos talvez vengan a ayudarnos y tengamos una oportunidad contra los cazadores", dije yo.

-"Starlight, como estan actualmente armados las otras naciones, ellos no representarían ninguna amenaza contra los cazadores, mas bien los estaríamos trayendo a su fin"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Pero….", decia yo.

-"Lo lamento, no hay un pero, esto es nuestra ultima carta de victoria, si la otra que tengo falla", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espera que otra carta de triunfo?", pregunte yo.

-"Lo lamento, pero eso es un secreto, pero en fin, recién en 6 meses cuando tus hijas completen el entrenamiento, tu, tus 3 hijas y el coronel, junto con algunos equipos y armas, partirán de regreso a Equestria", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Esto es mucho que asimilar lo sabias", le dije yo aun sin pode creer lo que estoy escuchando.

Esto parece cada vez mas un mal sueño.

-"Si lo se", dijo toda desanimada Chrysalis.

-"Pero, al menos, tienes 6 meses para asimilarlo, y tu sabes que cuando lleguen a Equestria, le tienes que decir la verdad a Valkyria, sobre quien es su verdadera madre", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Eso si sera complicado, no se como puede decirle, "Hey hijastra, tu verdadera madre es Celestia, la alicornio que creo la organización de ponys psicópatas que mato a tu padre y a toda su raza y o, espera tambien creo que debes saber que Celestia fue violada por tu padre y que tu eres una hija nacida por una violación", si que se lo va a tomar muy bien", dije eso ultimo en sarcasmo.

-"Si, tambien se que eso va a ser difícil pero igual se tendrá que enterar en cualquier momento, que tiene sangre de alicornio en su venas y como digo, tienes 6 meses para averiguar como suavizar la noticia", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Esto si sera muy difícil, pero lo intentare, aunque se que no sera bonito", dije yo toda desanimada.

-"Escucha se que estamos en momentos muy duros y que a veces se deben tomar ciertas decisiones muy duras, estas dispuesta a aceptar esta mision?", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Si, no tengo opción de todas formas, si es cierto que perderemos, moriré, y si el plan de resistencia fracasa igual moriré, asi que, practicamente no tengo opción", dije yo toda desanimada.

-"Por obvias razones no le puedes decir nada de esto a Seras", dijo Chrysalis.

Yo asentí.

Ella se levanto y me dio un abrazo.

-"Lamento que tu familia tenga que pasar por todo esto", dijo con sinceridad Chrysalis.

-"Lo se, gracias por el abrazo", dije yo como le devolvía el abrazo.

Nos separamos, nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa.

A pensar como decirle a lo que queda de mi familia todo esto.

(Suspiro)

Como me gustaría que Martin estuviera aquí y me ayudara en estos momentos, pensé toda triste.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Seras.**

 **29 de junio del 2037**

 **En camino de nuevo a Las Vegas.**

 **10:00 am (Hora local)**

Es increíble, que ya haya acabado el entrenamiento.

Oficialmente soy una chica soldado de los USA.

Soy de la clase de Asalto.

Brad se le asignado ser la clase de Medico, por sus estudios en bioquímica el sabe mas o menos de primeros auxilios.

Ambos somos soldados rasos.

Y recién se nos va a asignar a un escuadrón la próxima semana por que, nos dieron permiso para descansar una semana.

Ya se conducir una Hummer y una lancha de combate, es genial debo decirlo.

Y nos dejaron quedarnos con nuestros uniformes.

Brad va a quedarse unos dias con su familia.

Yo me quedare en casa con Starlight y mi hermana Lara.

Voy a dormir y jugar videojuegos por horas.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-

 **Las Vegas.**

 **Mi casa**

 **5:34pm**

Por fin, hogar dulce hogar.

 **TOC TOC**

Espere unos minutos delante de la puerta.

Nadie esta en casa acaso?.

(Puerta abriéndose)

-"Seras eres tu?", me preguntaba Lara.

-"Si, si lo soy", dije yo.

-"Oh eso quiere decir que ya eres soldado o que te han dado de baja", dijo ella toda feliz.

"Por favor que estes aquí porque te hayan dado de baja", dijo ella en voz baja.

-"No, ya soy soldado, oficialmente la otra semana me asignan a que escuadrón voy a pertenecer, ahora, donde esta Starlight?", pregunte.

-"Oh, ella ha salido a comprar la cena", dijo ella.

-"De acuerdo, pero dime una cosa, es normal que habras la puerta a extraños en ropa interior", dije yo mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

En serio.

Puede ser timida, pero en serio no sabe que ropa usar para cada ocasión.

-"Oh", dijo ella sonrojándose, "Vamos pasa antes que alguien me vea", dijo ella toda avergonzada.

Yo ya pase.

La casa se veía igual de siempre, la sala grande, la mesa entre el televisor y el sofá con una caja de pañuelos encima, con el televisor prendido y una pantalla de pausa…..de una película porno?

Es en serio?

-"Oye acaso tu estabas…?", estaba preguntando.

Pero Lara enseguida agarro el control con su magia y en su nerviosismo y apuro le dio play.

Y la escena de 2 parejas teniendo sexo empezó a sonar a todo volumen.

Eso explica porque estaba en ropa interior.

Ademas eso solo demuestra que las timidas son las que tienen pensamientos mas lujuriosos jeje, si Brad hubiera estado aquí, estuviera sangrando por la nariz como esos personajes de esos animes que ve.

Pero bueno ella al final apago el DVD y el televisor solo mostraba las noticias.

-"Parece que llegue en un mal momento no?", pregunto y luego hago una sonrisa para molestarla.

-"No se lo digas a mama", dijo toda avergonzada.

-"Descuida, sera nuestro pequeño secreto", dije yo.

-"Gracias", dijo ella.

-"Ahora si quieres puedes terminar lo que hacias, de todas formas quiero darme un baño", dije yo.

Ella no sabia que decir.

Pero yo, lo único que hice fue desnudarme, sacar mi toalla de mis cosas, e irme a bañar.

Agua caliente al fin, ya me canse de bañarme con agua fría en la base.

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

Durante los primeros 6 dias estuve mayormente con mi madrastra y Lara en casa, jugaba algunos videojuegos de estrategia con mi hermana, charlaba con Starlight de que hacer ahora.

Aunque obviamente me salte la parte en como nos enseñan a partirle el cuello a un hombre.

Celebramos el 4 de julio con fuegos artificiales.

Aunque me hizo extrañar a papa, porque mayormente en los 4 de julio el traía una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales y desde que tenia 10 años el me dejaba encenderlos y lo pasábamos muy bien todos.

Pero ahora, sin papa, sin Luna, o el resto de mis hermanas.

Se sintió muy vacio todo.

Eso hizo que esta semana casi todo fuera genial, y solo empeoro mis ánimos cuando vi en las noticias algo muy preocupante.

Africa habia sido conquistada, y solo queda España, Portugal, Francia, Reino Unido y Noruega en pie.

Quedaba muy poco tiempo para que los cazadores invadieran America.

Pero eso no importa.

Yo estaba lista.

Pero.

Primero hay algunas cosas que quisiera hacer antes de que me tenga que ir a la base del Area 51.

Y eso involucra, mi carnet de conducir que me dio el ejercito, y que ya tengo 21 años.

Y bueno, estoy en Las Vegas.

Voy a hacer cosas de adultos, junto a Brad.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Brad**

 **5 de Julio del 2016**

 **Las Vegas.**

 **3:00 pm (Hora Local)**

Bien respira hondo.

Seras me ha llamado y me dijo que fuera a su casa.

Y me ha dicho que salgamos en una cita.

Y eso que yo quería hacerlo antes, porque le tengo una sorpresa que espero que le guste.

Pienso esto mientras saco una caja de mi pantalón.

Una caja de donde esta un anillo.

Si.

Le voy a pedir matrimonio, es un anillo que compre antes de que me borraran la memoria y que compre muy barato gracias a un amigo de la escuela.

Ambos tenemos 21 años.

Ya somos totalmente legales de casarnos.

Uff.

Eso es lo que me da mas nervios.

Ella aceptara?

Claro que si.

Porque no lo haría?

Nos hemos apoyado mutuamente en el campo de entrenamiento.

Y se que ese abrazo que me dio antes de que explotara el robot, fue de amor.

Lo se en mi corazón.

En estos momentos estoy afuera de la casa de Seras.

Vestido de una simple camisa azul y unos pantalones negros.

Bien es la hora.

 **TOC TOC**

No tuve que esperar mucho.

Porque enseguida Seras apareció.

-"Hasta luego Starlight, nos vemos mas tarde", dijo ella como salía de la casa.

Y lo que traía puesto era muy, pero muy sexy.

Una blusa roja sin mangas que apenas le cubre los enormes pechos que tiene y unos shorts rojos y unas zapatillas deportivas.

No pude evitar babear al verla vestida asi.

-"Hola Brad", dijo ella como me dio un abrazo.

Sus pechos descansaban en mi cara.

Eso es lo único bueno de ser bajito y tener a una novia alta.

-"Estas listos para salir?", pregunto ella, pero antes que dijera algo, "Aunque esa es una pregunta tonta, es obvio que estas listo si estas aquí", dijo ella toda alegre.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Y por lo que veo te gusta lo que visto no es asi", dijo ella.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Lo sabia, es la ropa de mi hermana Star, porque en si, no tenia ropa para salir a la calle, porque al parecer una tal reina decidio deshacerse de mi ropa cuando le borro la memoria a todos", dijo ella,

Bueno eso explica ese atuendo y porque es como si le ajustara la blusa.

-"Ahora sígueme, tenemos muchos que hacer", dijo ella mientras iba a su garaje mientras yo la seguía.

-"Como que?", pregunte.

-"Bueno, tenemos 21 años, y estamos en la ciudad de los juegos de azar y el alcohol sin limites, y mi madre me dio unos 500 dolares para gastar en lo que quisiera, asi que porque no vamos a divertirnos en esto", dijo ella como saco unas llaves de auto, sono una alarma.

Y cuando llegamos a su garaje vi el auto de lujo de su padre.

-"Acaso?", pregunte.

-"Si, Starlight me dio permiso de usarlo", dijo ella toda alegre.

-"Ahora vamos que la noche es joven", dijo ella toda feliz.

Nos subimos al auto.

Y nos fuimos a disfrutar de una gran noche.

Conducimos a toda velocidad por las autopistas, jugamos en los casinos.

Y perdimos casi todo el dinero que su madre, pero con nuestro ultimo dólar, ganamos en la ruleta unos 20 mil dólares.

Usamos ese dinero para irnos a bailar al mejor club de la ciudad.

Fue muy divertido para Seras a pesar de que cada chico la miraba.

Y por primera vez bebimos un poco de cerveza en un bar local.

A mi no me gusto.

Ni a Seras que escupió la cerveza una vez entro a su boca.

Pero lastimosamente lo escupió de tal manera que le cayo todo al cantinero que nos echó del lugar.

Y bueno, aun teníamos suficiente dinero para ir a un hotel de 5 estrellas para estar al menos una noche, una noche en la suite presidencial en el ultimo piso.

Comimos en el restaurante del hotel la comida mas costosa que habia.

Y bueno ya eran las 11 de la noche cuando decidi que era la hora.

Cuando ambos estabamos disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad desde el balcón de nuestro suite.

A pesar de los enormes nervios que tenia.

Hice la pregunta.

Como me arrodillaba ante ella.

-"Seras Castillo, me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo", dije yo rodo nervioso.

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos dijo que si.

Nos besamos en el balcón.

Un simple beso se convirtió en uno pasional, un muy torpe beso pasional porque ambos éramos novatos en el asunto y luego nos fuimos a la habitación a hacerlo.

Si, un buen ultimo dia de vacaciones.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Seras Castillo**

 **Cuarto de hotel en Las Vegas.**

 **6 de julio del 2037**

(Bostezo)

Que noche.

Fue una buena noche.

Y el sexo con el fue genial, y el sexo en serio se siente muy bien.

Ahora ya entiendo que con razón mi tia Kloi le gusta tanto.

Haber que horas son?.

Busco un reloj, haber un reloj, donde hay un reloj.

Aja.

En la comoda hay un despertador y dice.

 **5:34**

Mmm, aun tenemos mas de 2 horas antes de presentarnos en el aeropuerto.

Suficiente tiempo para ir a despedirnos de nuestras familias.

-"Hey, hey, despierta", decia yo como intentaba despertar a Brad.

-"Ummm, eh, que, como…..", decia el, pero una vez me vio, "Oh hola Seras", dijo aun con sueño.

-"Hola", dije yo, pero veía que el no era el único que estaba despierto.

-"Hey que horas son?", pregunto.

-"Bueno", decia yo, "Es muy temprano, y creo que antes de partir a despedirnos de nuestros familias, quizás solo quizás tengamos un rapidito"; dije yo.

El miro hacia abajo y comprendió rápidamente de lo que hablaba.

-"Claro que si"; dijo todo emocionado y despierto como nos besamos apasionadamente otra vez.

Espero que no haya heredado la adicción al sexo.

Porque espero, y solo espero que lo que dijera mi tia Kloi, que la adicción es hereditaria sea en broma.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Mas tarde, en la base del Area 51**

Bien, ya estamos en la base.

Si que se ve muchos movimientos de tropas y aviones despegando y aterrizando cada minuto.

Bien, nos vestimos con nuestros nuevos uniformes de soldado, un uniforme con camuflaje tipo selvático de diferentes tonos de verde y agarramos de la armería nuestras armas oficiales, unos rifles de asalto que dispara balas perforantes, pistola, granadas de fragmentación y de gas, y mucho mas equipo.

Y Brad y yo nos fuimos a uno de los hangares, donde el comandante de la base estaba asignando a que escuadrón perteneceríamos y a que fortaleza costera nos asignaría.

Depues de varios minutos por fin nos toco a Brad y a mi a que escuadrón seriamos asignados.

-"Bien, soldado raso Brad Kragen y soldado raso Seras Castillo son asignados al escuadrón 302 y que estan al norte de Alaska justo en la frontera entre Canada y USA en la fortaleza numero 4530, un avión de transporte los llevara a ustedes y los demás soldados que esten asignados a esas áreas en 20 minutos, y ahora los soldados…", estaba asignando a otros soldados pero eso ya no me interesaba.

Nos iban a asignar en Alaska!.

En Alaska.

Un lugar donde hace frio la mayoría del año.

Al menos nos estamos yendo cuando es verano al menos.

.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Guao, un capitulo algo tranquilo de verdad chicos?**

 **Pero no se preocupen, la acción vendrá muy pero muy pronto.**

 **Brad le ha propuesto matrimonio a Seras, que bueno no?.**

 **Acaso es coincidencia que le hayan puesto en una zona no tan poblada?**

 **Acaso tambien es una gran coincidencia que le haya tocado estar junto con Brad nuestra protagonista?.**

 **Es verdad que no se como escribir un drama romántico?**

 **Es verdad que es raro que haga estas preguntas?**

 **Pero en fin, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la vista amigos lectores.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: Ya no hay vuelta atrás**_

 **A.I.A**

 **6 de Agosto del 2037**

 **3:09 pm (Hora Local)**

 **Mega fabrica (Mongolia)**

Esto esta muy mal, Europa esta cayendo y el Dr. Chip ya logro formar su pequeño ejercito de humanos modificados que son en total 200 humanos soldados.

Y en estos momentos los intentos para convertir a Seras en una versión de sus antepasados, va muy lento.

Y no puedo intervenir mucho, el Dr. Chip se podria dar cuenta.

Mas bien, hasta ahora no le dije la vida de la señorita Seras.

El no sabe que ella esta en el ejercito.

Es por eso que en estos momentos estoy trabajando en algo muy importante.

Mudar mi mente a un cuerpo 100% físico.

En estos momentos estoy rastreando cualquier fabrica de robots enfermeros que este operativa en las zonas ya conquistadas.

Pero por el momento la única fabrica que puede crear robots 100% decentes y que esta intacta, esta en Japon.

Es una fabrica que iba a abrir 2 dias despues de que comenzara todo sobre el resurgimiento de los cazadores, pero por obvias razones no lo hizo.

Una fabrica que era pionera en crear un tipo peculiar de robot.

Robots para citas.

Es algo muy curioso.

Como estos robots para citas tengan un mejor sistema operativo, una mayor capacidad de memoria que los robots enfermeros, tambien tienen una mayor movilidad y son mas agiles, no voy a poder comprender porque este tipo de robots es mas avanzado que los creados para ser enfermeros.

Pero en fin, estoy creando un cuerpo que pueda contener toda mi memoria, pero lamentablemente, si quiero evitar que el botón de anulación de emergencia que el Dr. Chip tiene en su laboratorio me destruya, tengo que sacrificar mis sistemas que me permiten conectarme con cualquier computadora de manera remota en todo el planeta, una vez pueda copiarme en un cuerpo robotico que solo se pueda hackear de manera directa, estare a salvo de que me afecte ese botón de anulación.

Pero a cambio estaria dejando el control total el ejercito de los cazadores al Dr. Chip y no tendría ninguna forma de control sobre nada.

Y yo al estar en un cuerpo físico seria totalmente vulnerable.

Es por eso que si termino el cuerpo, me mudare a ese cuerpo cuando la situación lo requiera.

Como que el Dr. Chip ya no requiera de mis servicios, si es que cuando ganen.

O mi plan de hacer que Seras se convierta como en sus ancestros funcione.

En cualquiera de los 2 casos.

No puedo seguir aquí.

-"AIA, ven aquí, quiero preguntarte algo", dijo el Dr. Chip como entraba a su oficina.

Ok, es hora de atender y ver que quiere.

-"Si señor, en que puedo ayudarle", dije yo.

-"Como van nuestras tropas en Europa?", pregunto.

-"Inglaterra y Portugal estan a punto de caer señor", dije yo.

Si, no importa cuanto este retrasando a los cazadores, esos humanos en esos países caerán en solo unos dias.

-"Perfecto, ahora me puedes decir cual es el plan de ataque contra el continente Americano", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"El plan es muy sencillo señor", y solo le dara mas tiempo para hacer algo a los humanos, "El plan es atacar con unas cuantas unidades en distintas costas de America y una vez esten los humanos distraídos con ellos, enviar toda la fuerza principal por el sur de Argentina, esos países del sur no estan tan fortificados como los países del norte asi que sera mas fácil entrar desde alli y desde ahí nuestras fuerzas avanzaran por el continente con fuerza y rapidez y que en cuestión de sol meses lograremos la victoria total contra los humanos", dije yo.

Eso daría tiempo para que Seras que la puse muy en el Norte se desarrolle.

Porque no fue coincidencia que ella acabara en la posición mas al norte posible.

Mas bien, cambiar el lugar donde originalmente iba a ser asignada casi me delata.

Pero es un riesgo que tuve que correr para mantenerla a salvo.

-"Me parece un buen plan, pero quiero saber una cosa"; dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"Que cosa señor?", pregunte.

-"Y para que momento rescatamos a Celestia?", pregunto el.

Oh.

El nunca pedia detalles sobre los planes de batalla.

Esto es nuevo.

-"Cuando nuestros cazadores hayan logrado eliminar las defensas de los USA, enviaremos a varios equipos de asalto a rescatar a Celestia", dije yo.

-"Oh, pero cuando sera eso?", pregunto el Dr. Chip

-"En pleno ataque de inicial, el ataque para destruir las defensas de los USA sera el momento perfecto para rescatarla", dije yo.

-"Bien, me gusta todo lo que dijiste en serio, pero creo que tengo un mejor plan de ataque", dijo el mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era una Tablet.

Y mientras veía esa Tablet me dijo.

-"Sabes que, tu sabes que mayormente no te pido detalles sobre los planes de ataque no es cierto?", me pregunto.

-"Si señor", respondi.

-"Y sabes porque te estoy pidiendo detalles esta ves?", pregunto el.

-"No señor", dije yo.

Porque de verdad no lo se.

Y no me gusta.

-"La verdad es por esto"; dijo como me mostraba el contenido de la Tablet.

Y era un video de…

Varias personas en un crucero repleto de personas?

-"Que estoy viendo señor?", pregunte.

-"Oh, muy simple AIA, lo que ves es un video en vivo de uno de mis humanos modificados en un barco reemplazando a los humanos sobrevivientes", dijo el.

Oh no.

-"Y porque estan en un barco civil directo a America señor?", pregunte.

-"Bueno veras, ya he probado todas las armas en nuestro arsenal sobre ellos, y ahora quiero probar a mis humanos en acción, y que mejor forma de probarlos que en una mision de rescate y sabotaje contra su propia especie", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Se refiere a que envía a estos humanos a rescatar a la princesa Celestia y provocar un caos en el proceso", dije yo.

-"Exactamente AIA, pero hay otra cosa que quiero saber?", pregunto el.

-"Que otra cosa señor", dije yo.

-"En cuanto tiempo comenzaría esa invasion que planeaste?", pregunto el.

-"En 3 semanas señor", conteste.

-"Bueno, pues cambio de planes, ese barco con mis humanos modificados llegara a Nueva Orleans el puerto mas cercano a la prisión de Celestia en menos de 10 dias, asi que ademas que quiero que adelantes la invasión para el momentos que mis humanos esten llegando a puerto, quiero que el ataque de distracción sea en todas las costas del mundo, y que nuestra fuerza aérea arrase con las defensas en USA y que unos aviones de transporte esten listos para sacar a mis humanos y a Celestia del continente, luego el ataque principal por el sur de Argentina puede continuar sin problemas", dijo el.

Bien, definitivamente ahora Seras tiene menos de 3 meses para que se convierte en los antiguos, porque que Celestia sea rescatada por los cazadores provocaría una baja en la moral tremenda, lo que haría que los humanos perdieran las ganas de luchar en un 60%, acelerando su destrucción.

-"De acuerdo señor, pero al no tener todos los equipos necesarios para la invasion principal listos, el avance sobre el continente americano sera muy lento, aun asi quiere que se realice la invasion", dije yo.

-"Si AIA, no importa, de todas formas es como si les estuviera regalando unos dias mas de vida a alguien que estuviera a punto de ser colgado de todas formas, que sea un regalo de misericordia de mi parte se podria decir", dijo el como se iba.

Maldito.

Lo que hizo fue en vez de darles mas tiempo fue reducirles el tiempo.

Bueno, de ahora en adelante, no puedo hacer nada para frenar algo.

El Dr. Chip tambien monitorea las imágenes por satélite y se fija que no se deje a nadie con vida.

Mas bien lo único bueno es que no pregunto por Seras.

Ahora que todas las esperanzas de vencer de la humanidad, estan depositadas en Seras.

-.-.-.-.-…-…-.-..-…-….-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Seras Castillo**

 **Costa norte de Alaska.**

 **Fortaleza 4532**

 **16 de agosto del 2037**

 **9:00 am (Hora local)**

Bien, al demonio lo que dije.

Aquí hace un monton de frio a pesar de que es verano.

Demonios, los cambiantes no fuimos hechos para climas frios, nuestras alas son demasiados frágiles.

Y el frio extremo las desintegra.

En estos momentos en una de las torres de vigilancia estoy yo junto a Brad vigilando la costa congelada.

La torre de solo 12 metros de altura y que no tiene ventanas y parece de solo 9 metros porque la nevada que hubo anoche hizo que se acumulara mucha nieve en su alrededor.

Como todas las 7 torres restantes que conforman la fortaleza.

Que es mas como un bunker porque esta enterrada en la tierra, y tienen un total de 12 cañones anti tanques, 15 cañones anti aéreos, y tiene capacidad para al menos 300 soldados.

Aun estoy fascinada como construyeron este lugar tan rápido.

Pero el viento frio y costero que me congela las alas no me hace apreciar mejor este lugar.

-"Uy, como me hubiera gustado hacer patrulla esta vez"; dije yo como temblaba de frio en mi posición de vigilante.

-"Te hubieras muerto de frio igual"; dijo Brad que era el que sostenía la ametralladora.

-"Si pero, al menos el caminar me haría olvida el frio y de que talvez pierda las alas por el frio", dije yo.

-"Puede ser, pero que tal si seguimos charlando para olvidar un poco el frio", dijo Brad tratando de animarme.

No importa que tanto abrigo tengamos puestos, aun tengo frio.

-"Esta bien, de que quieres hablar?", pregunte.

-"Eh, bueno, has recibido un mensaje de tu madre Starlight últimamente?"; pregunto el.

-"Si, mas bien ayer recibi una carta diciendo que mañana mis hermanas terminan el curso de entrenamiento", dije yo.

-"Genial", respondio Brad.

-"Si, aunque espero que les toque un mejor lugar donde estar que este, porque simplemente no se porque si quiere tenemos una fortaleza aquí, si estamos en medio de la nada", dije yo.

-"Bueno, que perfecto lugar para desembarcar que una playa nada poblada", dijo Brad.

-"Si puede ser, la verdad que cuando tengo frio no pienso bien las cosas", dije yo.

-"Si, porque mas bien fui uno de nuestros compañeros que menciono eso en el comedor, y tu le respondiste exactamente lo que te acabo de decir", dijo el.

-"Oh, pues es genial", dije yo.

-"Y que crees que habra para almorzar hoy?"; pregunto Brad.

-"No lo se", dije yo

-"Yo solo se, que….", no termino de hablar Brad.

Como lo silencie con mi mano en su boca.

-"Silencio, no lo escuchas?", pregunte.

Yo movia mis orejas de un lado al otro.

Era un ruido muy peculiar, uno que habia escuchado antes.

Un sonido muy parecido a….

Un motor de reacción.

Oh no.

Le saco la mano de la boca a Brad y veo afuera.

-"Me puedes decir que pasa?", pregunto el.

Yo lo escuche pero decidi ignorarlo.

Porque mas me dedique a tratar de encontrar desde donde provenia el ruido.

Entonces.

Lo vi.

Mas bien, los vi.

Varios cazas enemigos volando a muy baja altitud, casi al ras del suelo y a varios tanques y cazadores viniendo a toda velocidad.

No dude.

Y active la alarma.

 **(Alerta de instruso)**

-"Atencion aquí torre 7, se acercan una gran cantidad de unidades enemigas al norte de nuestra posición", dije por medio de la radio de la base.

-"Entendido torre 7, mantenga la posición mientras enviamos refuerzos", dijo central.

-"Bien, ya es hora no", me dije a mi misma pero en voz alta.

-"Hora de que?", pregunto Brad.

-"Oh, bueno, creo que es hora de usar los hechizos mágicos que me enseño Starlight", dije yo.

Como preparaba para lanzar rayos de energía.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Ya los tanques enemigos se ponían a disparar como los cañones antitanque tambien empezaban a disparar.

Mi objetivo principal.

Los 5 cazas enemigos que se acercan a nosotros.

 **ZAS BOOM**

Uno fuera.

 **ZAS BOOM**

Otro fuera.

 **ZAS BOOM**

Casi, amigo casi.

 **ZAS BOOM**

Te acercaste, pero fallaste.

 **ZAS BOOM**

Uf, eso estuvo muy cerca.

Tomen eso idiotas.

Cazas derribados.

Ahora faltan unos…..30 tanques.

Que ya estaban muy cerca.

Mierda, me distraje mucho con los cazas.

-"Seras!"; gritaba Brad como me sujetaba y me hacía saltar afuera de la torre junto con el

Con mis alas pude controlar mas o menos el descenso.

Pero no por mucho como senti un fuerte calo detrás mio seguido de una onda expansiva.

 **BOOOM**

Un segundo despues, caimos al suelo, al menos la nieve amortiguo un poco la caída.

Mierda, si no fuera por Brad, habría volado en pedazos al igual que la torre.

Pero no hay tiempo que perder nos estan atacando, asi que me levante.

Senti, como me zumbaban los oídos, me dolia la espalda.

Y tenia la cara cubierta de nieve.

Pero al menos no siento que este sangrando en ningun lado.

 **BOOM BOOM**

Joder esas explosiones sucedieron muy cerca de nosotros.

Mire a mi alrededor y bueno, la buena, era que Brad estaba bien, tratando de recuperarse de la caída igual que yo.

La mala, veía una gran cantidad de tanques e infantería enemiga aproximándose hacia nosotros.

Y el bunker estaba en llamas.

Y no encontraba mi arma principal en ninguna parte.

Haber.

No desesperes.

Aun tienes tu magia.

Vuelvo a llenarme de energía.

Y otra vuelvo a disparar rayos de energía mágica aun mas concentradas en los tanques.

Veo explotar a cada tanque que impacta mis rayos.

Y aun con todas las explosiones y disparos que veo pasar a mi alrededor.

No puedo escuchar nada.

Brad con su pistola disparaba a cualquier cazador que se acercara a nos apuntara.

Pero despues de haber disparado tantos rayos de energía por unos minutos, me arrodillo, estoy muy agotada.

Siento como he usado todas mis reservas mágicas y como ahora empiezo a sentir un increible ardor en mi espalda.

Pero cuando Brad se dio cuenta de que habia parado de disparar fue hacia mi.

Podia ver como movia los labios pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decia.

Entonces.

Pude ver como detrás de nosotros varios cazadores se acercaban.

Quería hablar, quería advertirle pero no podía, estaba demasiado cansada.

No.

Este no puede ser el final.

ESTO NO VA A SER EL FINAL!

NOOO!

Y una vez senti esas palabras.

Senti como mi cuerpo se llena de energía.

Energía suficiente para poder levantarme y para poder crear nuevos hechizos y ademas tambien recuperar la audición.

Pude ver a un grupo de 5 cazadores apuntándome.

-"Seras cuidado!", grito Brad.

Pero yo ya estaba lista.

Hice un campo de fuerza.

Pero no fue necesaria.

Los cazadores estaban solo apuntándome.

Es como si se hubieran quedado congelados.

Yo aproveche y les dispare rayos de energía directamente en sus cabezas, y creo que me pase, porque apenas esos rayos de energía impactaron en sus cabezas, estallaron.

Pude ver a otros cazadores parados.

O incluso sacudiendo la cabeza.

O hasta se les veía mover la boca.

Pero yo y los pocos soldados que quedaban vivos en la fortaleza, los abatimos a todos.

Y como todo se habia calmado ya, esa energía que me invadio sorpresivamente se escapaba de mi cuerpo.

Y otra vez me arrodillaba en la fría nieve.

Perdiendo el conocimiento.

Aunque al menos caia en la inconsciencia sabiendo que, acabamos con todos nuestros atacantes.

.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Kor Wes (Cambiante)**

 **Nueva Orleans. (Sur de los USA)**

 **15 minutos antes del ataque.**

Es triste ser uno de los pocos cambiantes en este tipo de puertos.

Viendo en cada una de las mentes de los refugiados y ver todo lo que han sufrido y verificar que nadie sea un cazador disfrazado.

Pero, lo bueno, viene el ultimo barco que viene de Europa.

Lo malo, pues es el ultimo barco que viene de Europa.

Mmm, el barco recién esta apunto de atracar en el puerto y ya siento desde aquí en la costa dolor y la tristeza de la gente en el barco.

Pobres.

Aunque los este sintiendo, donde estan los humanos del barco?

Oh, ahí aparece uno en la cubierta, lleva un uniforme militar muy desgastado y lleva una enorme maleta.

Que bien, tambien soldados humanos vinieron juntos con los civiles.

Pero.

Hay algo en ese humano que me resulta familiar.

Algo en su cara.

Pero no se cual.

El esta abre la maleta.

Y lo que saca.

Me aterra en seguida.

Es un arma de rayos lasers!

"Nos estan atacando!"; informo por medio del enlace mental.

Veo que ese humano se pone a disparar contra los soldados en la costa.

Y como mas y mas disparos lasers salen del barco.

Escucho a los soldados gritar.

Y el miedo en sus corazones como me agacho para evitar que me den.

Levanto la mirada una vez mas.

Y esos humanos ya estan desembarcando.

Las calles cerca de la costa estan repletas de cuerpos.

La alarma de que hay un ataque resuena en toda la ciudad.

Y veo con horror como ese humano que empezó la masacre en la costa me mira y me apunta.

Pero.

Eso no es lo que me da miedo.

Lo que mas me da miedo y tristeza a la vez.

Es que me esta apuntando el héroe de nuestro planeta.

Debo informarle a nuestra reina que Martin Castillo esta vivo.

Y nos ha traicio..… **(ZAZ)**

 **.-..-.-.-..-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.**

 **Sargento Sanchez. (Alias= Aguila 1)**

 **En ese momento.**

 **Sobre el espacio aéreo de Nuevo Orleans**

-"Atencion, atención, el puerto de Nueva Orleans esta bajo ataque, y no es el único sitio, nos informan que todas las costas estan bajo ataque masivo, se solicita a todas las unidades que acudan a las costas inmediatamente!"; decia el centro de mando de la ciudad.

Demonios no puede ser.

Bien, es hora de probar este restaurado y mejorado F-35 Lightning.

-"Aquí centro de mando, habla Aguila 1, estoy sobre la ciudad, me puede decir donde estan los enemigos?", pregunto.

-"Aguila 1, aquí centro de mando, el enemigo se dirige hacia el norte a una increíble velocidad, y estan pasando cualquier intento de bloqueo que ponemos en su camino", dijo el operador del centro de mando.

-"Señor, me podria decir cuantos son y a que exactamente me voy a enfrentar?"; pregunto.

La radio estuvo en silencio un rato.

Por mientras yo me dirigía hacia la zona norte de la ciudad.

-"Escuche, esto no lo va a poder creer, pero apenas son 200 unidades enemigas, que nos estan atacando, y son otros humanos como nosotros, pero se mueven a una increible velocidad y no parece que haya algo que los dañe", dijo el operador.

-"No puede ser, eso es cierto?", pregunte.

-"Estamos en plena guerra, no hay momentos para mentiras", dijo el operador.

-"Entendido, voy para alla a proveer apoyo", dije yo.

-"Entendido Aguila 1, tenga cuidado", dijo el operador.

Yo llegue hasta la zona norte de la ciudad y sobre volar por encima de ellos.

Y pude ver a humanos corriendo a gran velocidad.

Joder.

Corren tan rápido como un guepardo.

Bien pero yo no creo que sea competencia para…

(No termine de pensar el piloto como una ráfaga de rayos lasers destruye el avión)

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Starlight**

 **Las Vegas.**

 **1 hora y 20 minutos despues de los ataques**

Oh no, esto es malo, esto es muy malo, estan atacando por todos lados.

Y Chrysalis hace un rato me acaba de llamar, dice que el coronel Richard esta trayendo a mis hijastras en un helicóptero completamente cargado de armas y equipo militar como radios y computadoras y que me prepare para teletransportarme a Equestria, que ella vendría tambien a darme el hechizo correspondiente.

No estoy lista, aun no.

No estoy lista para decirles a mis hijas esto.

Especialmente a Valkyria.

Y yo le he mandado a mi hija Lara que hiciera sus maletas y que pusiera lo mas importante para ella una vez me llamo Chrysalis.

Y no, tampoco se lo he dicho a ella.

Ni a mi propia hija.

Mas bien esperaba decirles cuando las 4 estuviéramos juntas, que tendríamos que irnos.

Lara no pregunto porque tenia que hacer las maletas una vez vio mi cara de nerviosismo.

Yo estaba en mi cuarto poniendo unos pantalones azules, una camisa violeta y unas zapatillas azules.

Y lo único que llevaría estaria en una simple maleta un poco de ropa y las fotos de mi familia.

-"Ya estoy lista mama", dijo Lara desde su cuarto.

-"Muy bien hija", dije yo medio gritando.

Fui a la sala junto con la maleta.

Pero antes de irme fui al cuarto de nuevo a recoger una cosa.

Una pistola 9 milímetros que Martin tenia en su armario.

Se que el coronel y mis hijas llevarían armas, pero que llevara yo una mas no hace daño.

Lara estaba allí en la sala sosteniendo su maleta mientras vestia una falda violenta que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y una polera sin mangas de color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras.

Y estaba viendo las noticias.

Donde mostraba las escenas de Los Angeles, Seattle, Rio de Janeiro, Lima y Santiago de Chile bajo ataque.

Yo apague el televisor, no necesito ver eso ahora.

-"Mama estaba viendo eso", dijo Lara.

-"Lo siento querida pero en estos momentos no necesito que veas eso", dije yo.

-"Esta bien, pero al menos me puedes decir porque hicimos las maletas?", pregunto ella.

-"Ya lo veras", dije yo.

-"Ver que?", pregunto ella.

Pero no respondi como escuche el sonido característico de un helicóptero.

-"Ven toma tus cosas"; dije yo como agarraba mi maleta y salía afuera.

Pude ver 2 helicopteros, uno que era el presidencial y otro que era uno de transporte militar.

Ambos descendieron en plena calle.

-"Mama que esta pasando?", pregunto toda confundida Lara.

-"Dentro de un rato te lo voy a decir cuando estemos todos", dije yo.

-"Como que cuando estemos todos?", pregunto.

Pero no respondi.

Yo solo le señale el helicóptero militar en donde se bajaban mis hijastras y su coronel y se veian que cargaban grandes mochilas.

(Ya saben como las que usan los viajeros esas mochilas que son del tamaño de una persona)

"Oh, pero que hacen Valkyria y Star aquí?", pregunto.

Pero tampoco respondi.

Porque Chrysalis bajo de su helicóptero con algo en su mano y me hablo.

-"Ten Starlight", dijo ella como me dio un pergamino, "Recita este hechizo y te teletransportara a Equestria, y no te preocupes en donde caen, le dije al coronel que trajera tambien ropa de invierno para ustedes por si caen en una zona montañosa o en pleno invierno", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espera, Equestria?"; pregunto Lara.

-"Si querida, nos vamos a Equestria, les voy a mostrar donde vivía antes"; le decia a Lara en la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que mis hijastras tambien escucharan.

-"Espera, nos vamos a Equestria, acaso esto no era solo ayudarlo a llevar equipo coronel?"; pregunto Star.

-"No soldado, nosotros 5 nos iremos a Equestria, ya les dire para que cuando estemos haya", dijo el coronel.

-"Pero, porque no lo entiendo?", pregunto Valkyria

-"Solo confíen en mi, ya les diremos porque cuando estemos haya, ahora tómense de las manos", dije yo como hice que todos se tomaran de las manos.

Ellas solo asintieron e hicieron lo que digo.

Y empece a absorber la energía de ellas.

Entonces empece a acumular la magia en mi cuerno, y empece a leer el hechizo

-"Hasta luego Starlight y suerte, si todo funciona por aca, te contactaremos en menos de 2 años", dijo Chrysalis ya muy lejos de nosotros 5.

Yo solo asentí, estaba demasiado concentrada realizando el hechizo.

Y en un enorme flash de luz.

Ya no estabamos en la tierra nunca mas.

Suerte Luna.

Suerte Seras.

Espero verlas sana y salvas muy pronto.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Princesa luna.**

 **Prision de Maxima seguridad.**

 **2 horas desde que comenzaron los ataques**

 **12:12 pm (Hora local)**

Me dijeron que un grupo de asalto enemigo venia hacia nosotros.

Y que no hay unidades disponibles porque estan reforzando las costas

Smile y sus hombres se quedarían al frente de la prision en la muralla.

Mientras que yo estaria en la retaguardia.

Yo me ofreci a estar en frente, pero Slime insistió a que me quedara atrás.

Ademas, yo creo que el me esta ocultando algo sobre la naturaleza de nuestro enemigo.

La prision estaba rodeada de un campo de minas, cañones antitanque y antiaéreos y habia mas de 2 mil soldados aquí.

Y habia un muro de 10 metros de alto de hormigón y acero reforzado de unos 2 metros de alto que protege las habitaciones de los soldados y la cámara donde esta Celestia.

Era imposible que esos atacantes ganaran.

Mas bien ellos vendrían a morir.

Porque si dicen que son solo 200 enemigos.

Entonces va a ser pan comido, talvez por eso Slime no quiere que participe, seria demasiado fácil.

Los hombres de Slime estan en el muro y yo estoy en el patio en las afueras de la cámara de Celestia.

 **BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

Bien aquí estan.

 **ZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZAS**

Demonios.

Rayos lasers atravesaron las paredes y apenas tuve tiempo de colocar un campo de fuerza alrededor mio.

-"Aquí Luna, necesitan ayuda?!". Llame por la radio.

-"No", (Sonido de disparos lasers y armas de fuego), "Quedate en tu posición, no es necesario que vengas", dijo el todo nervioso.

-"Claro que voy, no voy a quedarme aquí y voy a dejar que…", estaba diciendo pero la radio se quedo en estatica.

Y veo como las murallas a mi alrededor vuelan en pedazos.

Si no fuera por el campo de energía, esos trozos que vuelan de las murallas me hubieran caído encima.

-"SLIMEE!", grito por el intercomunicador.

-"Haber malditos, acérquense, no me dan miedo, eh matado a miles como ustedes!"; grito yo.

Pero alrededor de mi campo de fuerza solo hay polvo.

Pero de apoco se empieza a despejar.

Dejándome ver figuras.

Unas figuras humanoides.

Y lo que vi.

Me paralizo.

Vi….a Martin sosteniendo un rifle laser.

Y a otros humanos igual.

-"Martin, Martin eres tu?", preguntaba yo sin poder creérmelo.

Entonces veo a Martin sacar algo de su uniforme.

Un aparato circular.

Que lo arrojo en el suelo al frente mio pero reboto en el campo de fuerza que aun mantenía en pie.

Ese aparato circular brillo de azul y un humano apareció.

Pero solo estaba hecho de luz.

Y tambien lo reconoci al instante.

Era el Dr. Chip.

-"Hola princesa Luna, es un gusto verte", dijo el haciendo una reverencia.

-"Tu", dije con una enorme ira.

-"Te gusta lo que ves?", pregunto.

-"Tu sabes la respuesta", dije yo con ira.

-"Y no tienes algo que decir, como, que hace tu esposo vivo al frente tuyo?", pregunto con tranquilidad el.

-"Mi esposo a muerto, seguro ese es un robot o una ilusión"; dije yo, "Y te juro que vas a pagar caro por manchar el buen nombre de mi esposo y mi familia, eso te lo prometo", dije yo con ira.

-"Oh el no es un robot o una ilusión, mas bien, mira a todos a los ojos y dime lo que ves"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

Y eso hice.

Y lo que vi no fue los ojos vacios de una maquina.

O la mirada perdida de una ilusión.

Lo que pude ver.

Era una mirada de tristeza y dolor en su mirar.

Y en todos los humanos tambien tenian esa misma mirada.

-"Ahora Martin, te concedo el don del habla, ahora", dijo el Dr. Chip.

-"LUNA HUYE RAPIDO DE…!", Martin grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero el Dr. Chio lo cayo apenas diciendo.

-"Mute Martin".

-"Monstruo, que hiciste?", le pregunte con ira.

-"Oh, solo resucite su cuerpo, atrape su alma en un cristal que lo mantiene con vida, y mejore su cuerpo mediante la ciencia y lo controlo mediante chips especiales"; dijo el como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Lo que hizo enojarme aun mas.

-"Dime que quieres maldito monstruo, porque dudo mucho que solo hayas aparecido para regodearte", dije yo con ira.

-"Si, es verdad, yo quiero pedirte que te rindas, y vengas con nosotros en paz"; dijo el.

-"Debes estar loco si crees que iria en paz con ustedes, ademas porque quieres que vaya con ustedes?"; dije yo con ira.

-"Bueno a pesar de que el código de la guardia especial dice que los traidores deben ser asesinados brutalmente yo prefiero que venga conmigo y asi poder usarla como conejillo de indias para unos experimentos, porque en serio que desperdicio seria matarte aquí y ahora"; dijo el.

Yo solo lo mire con ganas de que en serio el estuviera parado aquí y ahora para asi cortarle la cabeza.

-"Ahora ríndete o hago que te rindas, o acaso quieres hacerles daño a estos humanos"; dijo el como señalaba a todos los humanos.

Lamentablemente tiene razón.

-"Hay un tercera opción y esa es esta", dije yo como hago que mi campo de fuerza brille intensamente y asi me tele transporte a 3 km de allí.

Lo siento Martin.

Te dejo un tiempo mas con ese monstruo, pero creeme que volveré por ti, y te liberare de su control.

Salgo volando lejos a la base mas cercana.

E informar que por desgracia, deje que los cazadores liberaran a Celestia.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..

 **Dr. Chip.**

Bueno, me dejo temporalmente ciego y se teletransporto lejos.

Ya tendre otra oportunidad de capturarla.

-"Haber a por lo que vinimos, habran la cámara y liberen a Celestia", dije en voz alta.

Y los humanos fueron a abrir la cámara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Celestia.**

 **En ese momento.**

15 años han pasado desde que me tome un baño decente.

15 años comiendo la misma pasta alimenticia.

15 años usando el mismo uniforme naranja de prision.

15 años han pasado desde que me entere que ese maldito desgraciado me embarazo

14 años desde que me han quitado a mi hija o hijo.

Si, ni me han dejado verlo o verla.

15 años planeando como torturar a ese maldito por lo que me hizo.

Y despues de tanto tiempo.

Escucho las paredes de esta prision temblar.

Mi liberación esta cerca.

Mi tiempo de venganza esta cerca.

 **BOOOM**

(Las puertas vuelan en pedazos).

Por fin, mis liberadores.

-"Sabia que vendrían a por…..", mis palabras murieron en mi boca, cuando vi quien venia.

Era el desgraciado que me violo.

Martin Castillo.

Pero habia algo curioso que traía consigo.

Era un aparato que mostraba a un humano que brillaba de color azul.

Y ese humano brillante hablo.

-"Princesa Celestia, he venido a liberarla al fin", dijo ese humano.

-"Un humano viene a liberarme?", pregunte confundida e incrédula, "Que clase de extraña broma es esta".

-"No es ninguna broma mi majestad, soy yo, el Dr. Chip, estudiante directo del Dr. Matter, estoy a cargo ahora de la operación de exterminio de los humanos y de los cambiantes"; dijo el.

-"Umm, discúlpame por ser algo escéptica, pero tienes pruebas de que de verdad trabajaste con el Dr. Matter?", pregunte yo.

-"Si mi señora, y yo solo se, que el que trabajo de veras de cerca con el Dr. Matter conoce su trabajo fuera de la organización y yo se eso, y ese trabajo era el de maestro de un simple astrónomo en la academia para unicornios superdotados en Canterlot", dijo el.

-"Umm, cierto, eso no lo sabe cualquiera", dije yo.

-"Bien, pero, quiero saber como lograste que estos humanos trabajen con usted?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh, en palabras simples, los controlo mentalmente, y mejore sus cuerpos para que no murieran fácilmente, y antes de que diga nada, se lo que le hizo este humano a usted", dijo el señalando a Martin, "Es por eso que lo hice mas resistente y con una capacidad de curación excepcionalmente rápida, porque yo se, que usted le aplicara tantos castigos que Martin simplemente desearía la muerte"; dijo el.

-"Continua", dije yo.

-"Puede hacer lo que le plazca con el mi señora, una vez salgamos de aquí, y la dejemos en un palacio digno de su grandeza me puede dejar a mi la conquista total de los humanos", dijo el.

Suena muy bien.

-"De acuerdo Dr. Chip", dije yo.

Me liberaron de la prision.

Y una vez salimos pude ver la destrucción que causaron.

Y los cuerpos carbonizados de otros humanos.

-"Y como nos iremos de aquí?"; pregunte.

-"Oh, bueno, su transporte debe de llegar justo…", mientra el hablaba una nave humana descendía cerca de nosotros, "..ahora, y no se preocupe mi señora"

Ese extraño transporte era como uno de esas naves enormes de transporte que transporta a varios humanos a la vez, pero descendió en vertical, y una vez entramos pude ver quienes eran los que lo piloteaban.

Eran ya 2 unicornios.

Yo sonreí ante ello.

Lo sabia.

Sabia que mi organización no caería fácilmente.

Por fin ya todo esta a punto de terminar, y todo podrá volver a la normalidad.

Mas o menos.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **GUAOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo muy loco no.**

 **Starlight y las chicas regresaron a Equestria, que cosas no?**

 **Seras se pondra bien?**

 **Celestia esta libre, y tiene a Martin para ella sola, pobre Martin.**

 **Que hara Luna para recuperar a su esposo?**

 **Que tanto tortura Celestia a Martin?**

 **Celestia volverá a por su hija?**

 **Chrysalis le contara la verdad a los humanos sobre que Martin sigue vivo?**

 **Sus respuestas estarán en los próximos capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14; Bienvenidos a….**_

 **Valkyria Castillo**

 **Ubicación: ?**

 **Fecha: ?**

 **Hora: Amanecer**

Uff, eso es nuevo.

No sabia que Starlight podía hacer eso.

Aparecimos nosotros 5 junto con nuestras cosas y un trozo importante de asfalto en lo que parece ser en la sala del trono de un castillo antiguo en muy mal estado, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que quiero saber es solo una cosa.

-"Alguien nos puede decir que esta pasando aca?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, que esta pasando?", pregunto Star como dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

-"Si, quiero saber porque hasta yo vine aquí", dijo Lara toda confundida.

Y la verdad, porque ella tambien esta aquí?

Starlight estaba pensando que decir.

Pero el coronel fue el primero en hablar.

-"Estamos en una mision para armar una fuerza rebelde para que luche en contra de los cazadores cuando regresen a Equestria"; dijo el coronel.

-"Espera, cuando los cazadores regresen a Equestria?", pregunto Star confundida.

-"Eso quiere decir que…..", Lara decia media asustada pero paro porque no sabia que decir.

Pero yo si sabia lo que quería decir.

-"La humanidad va a perder la guerra y nos enviaron aquí para formar un ejercito que al menos tenga mayores posibilidades de ganar, no es asi?", dije yo.

Starlight asintió.

-"Lamentablemente, si", dijo el coronel algo decaído.

Nunca lo habia visto asi, si esta asi, es porque esto es en serio.

-"Pero porque en estos momentos, porque no antes?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque necesitábamos que al menos 1 de ustedes supiera pelear, es por eso que esperamos hasta que terminaran el entrenamiento", dijo el coronel.

Bueno eso tiene sentido, el coronel por su cuenta no podrá protegernos a todas.

-"Pero porque solo usted coronel fue asignado a venir con nosotros", pregunte yo.

-"Señorita yo entrenaba a soldados para que se convirtieran en Navy Seals, ademas, mientras menos humanos haya en este planeta mejor", dijo el coronel.

-"Guao, en serio?", pregunto Star sorprendida.

El coronel asintió.

-"Pero que pasa con mi mama, porque no esta aquí?", pregunto Star.

-"A ella se le informara luego, la cosa es, si quiere regresar, o quedarse y seguir luchando hasta el final", dijo el coronel, "Y como van las cosas, me temo que ella talvez elija la segunda"

Oh no.

Lara se la veía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Star…

-"Entonces porque nosotras no nos quedamos con ella, o al menos yo, yo soy una alicornio como ella, juntas talvez pudiéramos hacer algo!", dijo Star casi gritando.

-"Ustedes son reclutas, recién han aprendido a usar un arma, y estoy mas que seguro que su madre ni siquiera les ha enseñado algún tipo de magia de ataque"; dijo el coronel.

-"Lo se, pero al menos me hubiera quedado para hacer algo y…..", Star decia toda alterada.

Pero la interrumpi.

-"Basta Star, el tiene razón, aunque seas una alicornio, no sabes usar magia de ofensiva ni defensiva, mas bien lo único que sabes hacer es telekinesis y eso porque querias aprender a tocar varios instrumentos a la vez", dije yo.

Ella se calló.

Solo se veía en su mirada que estaba enojada.

-"Pero que pasa con nuestros amigos, con tia Kloi y su hijo", dijo Lara toda preocupada.

-"Solo necesitábamos a ustedes 4 para esta mision, ustedes con facilidad podrán pasar entre la multitud de ponys, y al tener todas ADN pony, no podrán ser rastreadas por los cazadores cuando vengan", dijo el coronel.

Espera un segundo.

-"Porque dice que todas tenemos ADN de pony?", pregunte yo, "Porque si no se dio cuenta, yo soy una cambiante".

El coronel Richard entonces miro a Starlight.

-"Aun no se lo ha dicho?", pregunto el coronel mirando a Starlight.

Starlight se tomaba las manos toda nerviosa.

-"Que cosa no me has dicho Starlight?", pregunte.

La vi lagrimar un poco.

-"No eres una cambiante, y no, no eres hija de Chrysalis, eres la hija de…..", decia ella toda nerviosa pero se detuvo.

-"Hija de quien?", preguntamos mis hermanas y yo a la vez.

Pero Starlight en vez de decirnos quien.

Se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi tiara, una tiara que nunca me lo he podido sacar porque estaba encantada con magia.

Una tiara de color gris que mas parecia una banda, que mas parecia un anillo que rodea mi cabeza.

Y que según lo que me dijo papa cuando era una niña, es para que nadie sepa que era la hija de la reina Chrysalis, y que no pudiera contactarme con otros y pasar desapercibida en la colonia.

Su cuerno y mano brillaron.

Y entonces senti por primera vez en mi vida, como esa tiara salía de mi cabeza.

Hubo un leve brillo.

Star, Lara y el coronel se me quedaron viéndome sorprendidos.

-"Que pasa?", pregunte.

Entonces Lara agarra su maleta, la abre y saca entre sus cosas un espejo.

Y me lo dio.

-"Toma necesitas verte por ti misma", dijo ella.

Yo me miro al espejo y casi lo suelto del asombro.

Mi pelaje negro ahora es blanco, mis pequeños colmillos no estan, mi cuerno es tambien de color blanco y sigo al menos siendo rubia, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fueron mis alas tan grandes como la de mi hermana Star, alas de pegaso de color blanco.

Soy una alicornio, pensé sorprendida.

Eso solo quiere decir que….

-"…eres la hija de Celestia, tu padre, tu padre en un momento en que el no estaba bien de la cabeza, la violo, y ella quedo embarazada de ti, y Chrysalis no quería que nadie lo supiera, asi que nos hizo ponerte esa Tiara que oculto tu verdadera forma, y te digo esto ahora, porque otra razón de porque ustedes esten aquí es para ocultarte Valkyria, porque es mas que seguro que los cazadores te llevarían ante ellos y quien sabe que cosas te harian", dijo Starlight con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Lo siento Valkyria por mentirte todos estos años, pero era para protegerte de lo que otros pensaran de ti por ser la hija de Celestia, comprendes verdad", dijo ella toda triste.

-"No puede ser"; dijo Lara toda sorprendida.

-"Se que papa hizo cosas locas durante la guerra, pero eso se lleva el premio", dijo Star.

-"Y antes que digas nada, a mi me lo dijeron hace 6 meses, luego los únicos que lo saben son Chrysalis y nosotros 5, ah y el doctor de la prision", dijo el coronel.

…..

…..

-"Si, lo comprendo", dije yo sin ninguna pizca de emociones en mi voz.

-"En serio?", pregunto Star.

-"Es obvio que no!", grite, es en serio quien se puede tomar con calma esto.

-"Mi madre es la creadora de una organización que esta apunto de exterminar la especie de mi papa y luego me dices que es muy posible que esa organización despues de exterminar a todos los humanos me busquen para que se yo, obligarme a ser la hija de Celestia, o incluso matarme porque no quieren que se enteren que soy producto de una violación, por primera vez no se que pensar"; dije yo toda alterada.

(Respire profundamente para calmarme)

-"Pero, al menos se que a pesar de todo, no intervinieron en mi vida como con Seras hace 2 años, verdad?", pregunte yo algo calmada.

-"No, ella no hizo nada"; dijo Starlight.

-"Bien, me tomara tiempo acostumbrarme eso si"; dije yo.

-"Entiendo, te lo estas tomando bastante bien"; dijo Starlight como sonrio un poco.

-"Bueno, si, porque en si, solo cambia el hecho de quien es mi madre, aunque me asusta el hecho de que si soy hija de ella, tambien puedo convertirme en un ser hipócrita que no quiere hacer daño a su gente pero no le importa matar a otros a sangre fría", dije yo toda trise.

-"No, ella es asi por varios traumas que sufrio de niña, tu eres una pony totalmente diferente, y se en mi corazón y se que tu padre creía igual, que tu nunca te convertirías en Celestia"; dijo Starlight como me daba un abrazo.

Aunque fue algo incómodo como aun sostenia mi arma principal.

Despues de unos minutos de abrazos.

Me hizo sentir mejor.

Si tiene razón, Celestia puede ser mi madre biológica, pero yo se la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y yo voy a luchar por lo que es correcto.

(tos)

-"Se que este es un lindo momento, pero tenemos que irnos a un poblado cercano y hablar con los gobernantes de esta región", dijo el coronel.

-"Oh si, esta bien", dije yo.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del castillo extraño.

Starlight dijo que era el Original castillo donde ambas hermanas Celestia y Luna vivian.

Asi que eso significaba que el pueblo mas cercano, llamado Ponyville estaba cerca.

En serio.

Quien fue que le puso el nombre?.

-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-….-.-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

 **10 minutos despues**

 **En las afueras del castillo en un camino que lleva a Ponyville.**

Y yo me preocupaba un monton porque no sabia como iba a reaccionar ante la noticia, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque debo admitir que Valkyria es muy madura para su edad,

Y muy inteligente tambien.

Aunque mi nerviosismo es que no la conocía muy bien, ni a mi propia hija ni a las demás, y todo por haber estado viajando de un lado a otro ayudando a los humanos.

El único que paraba mas tiempo con ellas era Martin.

Y el me contaba mas o menos como eran las chicas.

Mas bien recién hace 3 años Luna y yo pudimos quedarnos en casa y estar mas en contacto con nuestras hijas.

Pero 12 años de estar la mayoría del tiempo ausente en sus vidas no se recupera en poco tiempo.

Y mas cuando ellas tenian la escuela, y sus clases extracurriculares.

Dejaban muy poco tiempo para estar con ellas, e irónicamente aunque nosotras estuviésemos en casa, ellas mas querían estar con su papa.

(Suspiro)

No me sorprende que les haya dolido su perdida un monton.

Una vez Seras se fue al campamento.

Star se encerrada en su habitación cada vez que llegaba de la escuela, no lloraba, si no, tocaba varias canciones con su guitarra casi sin parar.

En las noches era el único momento del dia en que dejaba de tocar.

Lara si lloro, mas bien hasta no pudo dormir por varios dias.

Y Valkyria, ella al igual que Seras, los videojuegos eran su medio para aliviar la tristeza.

Aunque eso si, de vez en cuando la veía llorando cuando jugaba algunos juegos no violentos.

(Suspiro)

Bien, ahora debes estar centrada.

Has regresado a Equestria por todos los cielos.

Aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera por motivos mas pacificos.

Iba a volver junto a Luna una vez mis hijas hubieran ido a la universidad, y regresara a la tierra en las fiestas para ir a visitarlas o ellas vendrían a Equestria de visita.

Pero eso ahora es un sueño lejano.

Al menos estamos en verano al parecer basándome en el calor que hace.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya.

Twilight y sus amigas de seguro solo pensaran que me fui solo unas semanas o incluso solo unos meses.

Me pregunto cual serán sus rostros cuando me vean a mi 15 años mas vieja y con una hija legitima y 2 hijastras alicornio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-

 **Ya muy cerca de Ponyville.**

 **3 horas despues.**

-"Mama, cuanto falta para llegar a Ponyville?", pregunto Lara, se notaba algo cansada.

Bueno, apenas hace ejercicio, es obvio que le cansaría caminar tanto.

Yo al menos trato de mantenerme en forma.

-"No creo que mucho querida", dije yo.

-"Starlight es normal que no haya nadie caminando por este camino?", pregunto Valkyria.

-"No, porque este camino solo va al castillo, y nadie va al castillo", dije yo.

-"Ok"; dijo Valkyria.

-"Ese castillo si que hubiera podido ser un buen centro de mando para la rebelión, pero si dices que nadie va a el, entonces queda descartado", dijo el coronel.

-"Y porque no podria serlo, es perfecto, no hay civiles cerca", dijo Star.

-"No lo entiendes Star, ese seria el primer lugar que mirarían los cazadores si supieran que hay una base rebelde en Equestria", dijo Valkyria.

-"Bien, señorita "yo se todo sobre estrategias por jugar muchos juegos de estrategia"", dijo Star eso ultimo de forma sarcástica, "Donde crees tu que podria ser una buena base para los rebeldes?"

-"Bueno, los lugares mas sencillos son bajo tierra en zonas cercanas a las ciudades, donde es mas fácil causar ataques sorpresa a los cazadores y desaparecer entre los civiles"; dijo Valkyria.

-"Eso es lo que planeaba hacer Valkyria, si hubieras entrado mas tranquilamente y hubieras entrado a la academia de oficiales, fácilmente te habrias convertido en capitana", dijo el coronel Richard.

-"Presumida"; dijo entre dientes Star.

-"Pero acaso los cazadores no son los que actuaban como guerrilleros haciendo ataques sorpresas y desaparecer antes que hubiera mas testigos en caso de atacar un pueblo en Equestria o que se presentara un enorme batallón del ejercito de la nación extranjera que atacaron?", dijo Lara.

-"Eh, bueno, pero nosotros lo haremos mejor, ademas como se creen tan poderosos seguro que andarán por las calles presumiendo con esas armaduras y esas armas de ultima generación y nunca se esperaran un ataque en su propio territorio", dijo Star.

Valkyria en esos momentos se puso a pensar por lo que dijo Lara.

El coronel igual.

Pero los distraje de sus pensamientos cuando vi un letrero en plena intersección que no creía volver a ver otra vez.

" _ **PONYVILLE"**_

" _ **A 300m"**_

 **Y habia una flecha que señalaba al camino a la izquierda**

-"Vamos ya estamos cerca"; dije yo toda emocionada mientras corria por el camino señalado que iba por una pequeña colina.

-"Vamos esta detrás de esa colina", decia yo.

Solo corrimos unos 100 metros antes de llegar a la cima de la colina.

Y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa apenas llegamos a la cima.

Especialmente yo.

Hay estaba Ponyville eso si.

Pero sus limites estaban cercados por bardas de madera y vigilados por Grifos y Minotauros en armaduras y sus únicas armas eran esos rifles antiguos que solo disparan un tiro antes de recargar otro tiro.

-"Esto es normal?"; pregunto Lara.

-"No claro que no", dije yo toda preocupada.

Que paso aquí.

-"Son amigos o enemigos?, pregunto el coronel a mi.

Por suerte aun no nos habían visto.

Mayormente estaba viendo el bosque cerca del pueblo o vigilando a los ponys dentro de Ponyville, que parecia mas poblado que lo normal.

-"No, se supone que no son enemigos"; dije yo.

-"Pero si es verdad lo que cuenta la Investigadora Mind en sus memorias sobre las operaciones de los cazadores en otras naciones, de que mataban a inocentes por siquiera estar cerca de un cambiante, robar, amenazar de muerte, o incluso promover el trafico de esclavos con los Diamonds Dogs a cambio de que ellos les den información, básicamente una mafia pagada con el dinero del gobierno para operar a nivel mundial"; dijo Lara.

-"Como sabes todo eso?", pregunto Star.

-"Lo lei en la NEORED hace 2 meses", dijo Lara.

-"Ahora que hacemos coronel?", pregunto Valkyria.

-"No lo se, yo tambien lei esas memorias para saber mas sobre su cultura de su planeta, y estoy mas que seguro que ellos, ya han tomado represalias una vez supieron que Celestia se fue y consideran a un "Equestriano" como enemigo del estado, asi se dice "Equestriano"?", dijo el coronel.

-"Si se dice asi, pero eso no importa, la cosa es como lo hicieron tan rápido, se supone que Discord mantendría la diferencia del paso del tiempo entre nuestros planetas por un mes mas", dije yo.

-"Eh, y cuanto es un mes aca y un mes en nuestro planeta?", pregunto Star.

-"Eh bueno según lo que recuerdo es, mmmm…..", estaba diciendo pero algo me interrumpio.

Mas bien alguien.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Star Castillo**

-"En realidad fue menos de un mes desde que se fueron y un mes aca fue unos 13 años, 6 meses y 14 dias en el planeta de los humanos, asi que en total eso hace que estuvieras fuera unos 2 años para nosotros en este planeta pequeña Starlight, pero quien los cuenta, los que leen esto, claro que no, ellos esperan que el autor lo haga por ellos", dijo una voz extraña, era como la voz de un tipo que actuaba en varias series de ciencia ficción hace décadas, "Oh y por cierto tambien se lo dije a tus amigas cuanto tiempo paso en tu mundo, asi que no estarán tan sorprendidas de que estes tan vieja"

Una voz, como la de un abuelo pervertido y que viene detrás de nosotros.

Y que quizo decir con autor?

-"Discord", casi grita de sorpresa Starlight como todos volteamos de donde venia esa voz.

Y lo vi y no hice nada, solo me lo quede mirando.

Una extraña criatura compuesta de diversas partes de animales que tiene cuerpo de serpiente.

Se ve….

Tan…..

Asombroso…

Una imagen de este tal Discord seria perfecta para la portada de un disco de rock.

Pero lo extraño que parezca, el coronel no levanto su arma, ni Valkyria tampoco.

-"Asi que usted es el que llaman Discord, el sujeto que ayudo a la reina Chrysalis a escapar y prolongar su tiempo en la tierra", dijo el coronel.

Oh si ya lo recuerdo, en clase de historia nos dijeron de un tal Discord que salvo a los cambiantes de su destino y que hace que el tiempo pase mas lento aquí que en la tierra.

-"Ese mismo", dijo con todo orgullo Discord.

-"Discord, puedes volver a retrasar el tiempo, pero esta vez en la tierra", dijo Starlight.

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo, como dije, hacer eso requiere mucha magia, y aunque el caos que sucedió despues de que tu y los humanos se llevaron a Celestia me alimento mis reservas de magia, pero no lo suficiente, ademas, cuando las otras naciones conquistaron Equestria y encarcelaron a cada tribu de Diamonds Dogs que apoyaba a los cazadores tampoco fue suficiente caos por una razón, en serio fue la conquista mas rápida y con menos victimas que ha habido nunca"; dijo este tal Discord.

-"Espera cada nación de este mundo conquisto Equestria, cuando?"; pregunto Starlight.

-"Bueno, apenas 3 meses despues de que se fueron las otras naciones planearon su venganza e invadieron Equestria al parecer se enteraron de que Celestia y su guardia fue vencida por seres caidos del cielo vestidos como su amigo de allí", dijo el señalando al coronel Martin, "Ademas, apenas quedaban ponys para defender Equestria, sin el capitán de la guardia real, sin Celestia y Luna, y con 2 alicornios que no tienen mucha experiencia, fue muy rápido todo, y la verdad, las otras naciones fueron muy amables, no han saqueado, matado civiles, ni nada malo, solo las tierras que tienen conquistadas tienen unos impustos mas alto y se acabo, luego pueden seguir viajando libremente por el continente con excepción de pues Ponyville, o mas bien dicho, el ultimo pueblo de Equestria", dijo Discord.

-"No puedo creer que los ponys se rindieran tan fácilmente", dijo el coronel.

-"Oh, creeme intentaron defenderse, pero como te vas a defender de 5 naciones que te atacan desde todos los frentes y con armamento superior, mas bien si no fuera por la princesa Cadance que acepto la rendición ante las 5 naciones los ponys hubieran tratado de luchar, mas bien los heridos eran de algunos guardias que querían atacar a las fuerzas invasoras pero sin éxito obviamente y hubiera habido mucha muerte y destrucción, yo puedo ser partidario de la destrucción, pero no de la muerte asi que no intervine, y aun si, no podía intervenir porque con suerte puedo hacer magia, prácticamente tardare al menos unos 5 años mas en recuperar al menos la mitad de mi poder"; dijo Discord.

-"Sabes lo cansador que es ir de un lugar a otro caminando", dijo este tal Discord de una forma exageradamente dramática.

-"Y como te apareciste sin que nos diéramos cuenta detrás nuestro?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Por favor por naturaleza puedo pasar desapercibido hasta para el cazador mas experto, ademas yo senti una gran cantidad de energía mágica viniendo del Everfree, y me quede cerca del camino a esperarlos a ustedes"; decia el todo presumido.

Jeje, me agrada este tipo.

-"Pero mis amigas y la princesa Cadance estan bien?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Si, si estan bien, esperando tu regreso, aun no perdían la fe de que volverías con buenas noticias lo sabias", dijo Discord.

Eso hizo que mama agachara la cabeza.

-"Oh y al parecer como te entristeciste tan rápido es porque de seguro no traes buenas noticias verdad?", pregunto Discord.

-"Me temo que no, pero es una noticia tan importante que no quiero decir 2 veces, mas bien, quiero hablarlo con todos los lideres de todas las naciones y mis amigas de una sola vez", dijo Starlight.

-"Y porque es eso que es tan importante?", pregunto Discord todo curioso

-"Solo dire, que los cazadores vendrán pronto"; dijo Starlight.

-"Oh, es bien grave, bien, se lo dire a Fluttershy y sus amigas que ya estas en camino, estan en el castillo por si acaso", decia el como se iba al bosque cerca del camino.

Espera que castillo….oh ese castillo en medio de la ciudad, guao si que es extraño y totalmente fuera de lugar.

-"Hey y como pasamos al pueblo", dijo Starlight.

-"Vayan asi nomas, aunque usted coronel debería ir al frente, porque despues de todo, estoy seguro que unos simples soldados de otras naciones querrán conocer a un representante de la raza que destrono a Celestia"; dijo Discord como se iba y se perdia de vista en el bosque.

-"Ok", dijo Starlight.

-"Ese sujeto es bien extraño", dijo Lara.

-"Concuerdo", dijo Valkyria.

-"No se, a mi me agrado", dije yo.

Todas me miraron raro.

-"Que?", pregunte confundida.

-"Bueno no importa, vamos que no tenemos tiempo que perder", dijo el coronel como se puso al frente de nosotros.

Y caminamos detrás de el.

Y una vez nos acercamos mas al camino.

Los guardias que habia en la entrada al pueblo que eran solo un pequeño puente que con suerte podria cruzar un auto.

Eran 2 Grifos y 2 minotauros.

 **(Tambien hay grifos antropomórficos, las patas delanteras siguen siendo como las de águila o sea siguen teniendo garras, sus patas traseras se convierten en sus piernas pero con garras como un león, y su cabeza sigue siendo igual y sus alas son mas grandes que las de un pegaso)**

 **(Los minotauros, pues ya son seres antropomórficos asi que no digo mas)**

Espero que funcione su plan de ese tal Discord.

Los guardias nos vieron y se pusieron nerviosos y nos apuntaron con sus armas.

Pero las bajaron una vez vieron al coronel.

-"Saludos guardias, soy el Coronel Richard del ejercito de los USA, y eh venido para hablar con sus lideres sobre algo muy importante", dijo el coronel que se habia quitado el casco que tenia para que lo vieran mejor.

Los guardias no mas se quedaron mirándolo.

Y 1 grifo y un minotauro se pusieron hablar entre si, mientras los otros 2 se nos quedaban vigilando.

No nos miraban como si nos tuvieran miedo, mas bien, como si estuvieran sorprendidos.

Y luego nos miraron y uno de ellos dijo.

-"Nunca eh oído de su país conocido como "USA""; dijo el grifo que al parecer era de mediana edad y tenia una cicatriz que atraviesa toda su frente.

-"Pero si hemos oídos de criaturas iguales que caia del cielo y viste ropa con tonos verdes y que tenian armas que disparaban varias balas sin necesidad de recargar tan seguido, o sea como usted esta vistiendo ahora, que conducían maquinas con cañones móviles, pajaros de metal y que lograron hacer que los cazadores huyeran como cobardes y su princesa Celestia capturada por ellos y llevadas con ellos", dijo el minotauro.

-"Nuestra especie se le dice humana, y si, nosotros eramos lo que atacamos Canterlot para arrestar a Celestia por crímenes contra nuestra raza y esos crímenes eran el asesinato directo de mas de 200 millones de humanos y los cazadores no huyeron, nos persiguieron en un vano intento de rescatarla, pero al final fueron destruidos al igual que la ciudad de Canterlot", dijo el coronel con toda la seriedad posible y sin dudar ni una vez.

Y por la mirada en sus rostros, era obvio que estaban sorprendidos.

Pero se le vio la mirada de uno de ellos, el grifo de mediana edad.

El estaba sonriendo.

-"Eso es excelente, esos desgraciados obtuvieron lo que se merecían y mucho mas", dijo el grifo todo alegre.

-"No sabemos como mato a tantos de los suyos, pero es bueno escuchar que esas muertes no hayan sido ignoradas y que hayan traido por fin justicia a este mundo y al suyo por lo visto"; dijo uno de los minotauros.

-"Tu, chico", decia el grifo mas viejo al otro grifo, "Ve a Manehattan y manda una carta a los lideres de todas las naciones, que los que derrocaron a la tirana y a su horrible organización estan aquí y que quiere hablar con todos ellos", dijo el grifo adulto.

-"Pero capitán, no creo que me crean, me diran que eh enloquecido"; dijo el chico.

-"Muy bien, tendre que ir yo mismo y hablar con el mismísimo rey", dijo el grifo con la cicatriz.

-"Estas seguro de que eso bastara para convencerle de que venga?"; pregunto el coronel.

-"Yo soy uno de los mejores capitanes del ejercito Grifo, mas bien esta cicatriz que ustedes ven", dijo señalando su cicatriz, "Fue cuando me enfrente a 5 cazadores con solo 2 soldados rasos acompañándome, mis soldados pueden que murieran en el combate, pero pude matar a los 5 malditos con mis propias garras, estoy mas que seguro que mi rey me creerá, y una vez lo haya convencido, de seguro mandara a llamar a los otros gobernantes de las demás naciones para que nos reunamos…..eh en donde quiere que nos reunamos coronel Richard?", dijo el capitán grifo.

-"Nos podríamos reunir aquí en Ponyville"; dijo el coronel.

-"Oh esta bien, no hay problema, oh como muero de ganas que nos diga como esa princesa Celestia se retuerce en la prision donde de seguro la han metido no?", pregunto el capitán grifo.

-"Si, mas bien esta en una prision tan especial que no ha visto la luz del sol desde que la encarcelamos y que viste solo unos harapos", dijo el coronel.

-"Oh no diga mas, quiero saber los detalles junto con el rey", dijo el capitán grifo.

-"Y ahora podemos pasar al pueblo y esperar a los gobernantes?", pregunto.

-"Oh bueno, no se porque querría quedarse con estos ponys, pero si usted quiere por nosotros bien, ademas es mas que seguro que con las armas que tiene no sera problema que no pueda resolver, bien soldados déjenlos pasar"; dijo el capitán grifo.

-"Al igual que sus acompañantes", dijo uno de los minotauros.

Hasta que por fin se dan cuenta que existimos.

-"Oh, y quienes son estas ponys coronel", dijo el capitán grifo como nos vio a todas, por suerte nuestras alas las ocultaban las mochilas y solo parecíamos simples unicornios.

-"Son ponys que vinieron con nosotros cuando capturamos a Celestia, y solo vinieron conmigo para regresar a casa", dijo el coronel.

En parte es cierto.

Bueno en realidad no.

Con Starlight si en parte seria cierto.

-"De acuerdo, esta bien, son libres de pasar, teniente, usted queda acargo de vigilar las fronteras"; dijo el capitán grifo a uno de los minotauros.

Y ese minotauro asintió en respuesta.

-"Y porque hay tantos guardias vigilando Ponyville?", pregunto Starlight.

-"Es que cuando la princesa Cadance firmo el tratado de rendición, uno de las condiciones que acepto era que no tuvieran ejercito alguno, pero la princesa Cadance logro convencer a los lideres para que dejaran a al menos unos cuantos soldados para que protegieran Ponyville porque de su bosque salen de vez en cuando criaturas a atacar al pueblo y es por eso que estamos aquí, para proteger a estos ponys", dijo el capitán grifo.

-"Oh, entiendo"; dijo Starlight.

-"Ahora si eso es todo, tengo que irme"; dijo el capitán como despega del suelo y se iba volando.

Ya los guardias nos dejaron pasar.

Cruzamos el puente y pudimos ver que la entrada al pueblo era un parque, donde extrañamente no habia nadie.

Que extraño?.

Pero habia algo que quería preguntar.

-"Coronel Richard, si vamos a formar una fuerza rebelde, porque necesitamos a los lideres de las demás naciones?", pregunte yo.

-"Para fortalecerlos militarmente y tengan una oportunidad contra los cazadores, yo ire con ellos a entrenar a sus soldados mientras ustedes 4 viajan por todo el país y buscan ponys que esten dispuestos a luchar en contra de los cazadores"; dijo el coronel.

-"Oh, sera algo difícil pero no imposible"; dijo Starlight.

Caminos en dirección al castillo.

Es muy pintoresco este lugar.

Casas hechas como en la edad media.

Pero a pesar de lo pacifico y extrañamente colorido era todo.

Faltaban los ponys.

Donde estan los ponys que vinos desde la colina y que llenaban las calles del pueblo?.

-"Donde estan todos Starlight?", pregunto Lara.

-"No se, talvez deben estar en una reunion en el ayuntamiento o algo", dijo Starlight.

-"Si eso tiene sentido", dijo Valkyria.

Pero no, pasamos el lugar donde era el ayuntamiento.

Y no habia nadie.

Asi que cuando llegamos vimos que en serio era mas grande de cerca que de lejos, era de al menos 20 pisos de alto.

Pero en serio donde estan todos?.

Íbamos a abrir las grandes puertas.

Pero Starlight nos detuvo.

-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

Ok, ya tengo un presentimiento de que es esta pasando aquí.

-"Chicas, coronel, les recomiendo que suelten sus armas", dijo yo.

-"Que porque?", pregunto Star.

-"Solo háganlo, confíen en mi", dije yo.

Ellas y el coronel me miraron y soltaron sus armas.

-"Ok, aquí vamos", dije como abria las puertas yo estaba delante de todos.

 **-"Sorpresa",** oi como muchos gritaron.

Y cuando las puertas se abrieron habia un monton de ponys del otro lado.

Y el lugar esta muy poco decorado.

Y habia un cartel doblado en el techo que cuando apenas abri la puerta se abrió revelando las palabras.

" _ **Bienvenida de vuelta Starlight"**_

Parecia que todo el pueblo estaba allí.

Y todos nos miraron.

En especial cierta pony rosa.

Una pony rosa que de la nada apareció frente a mi y me abrazo.

-"Oh Starlight sabia que volverías", decia ella mientras me abrazaba.

Yo solo la abrace de vuelta.

Pero lo extraño era que la mayoría de los ponys se empezó a ir.

"Yo creía que era para celebrar el cumpleaños de alguien"

"Yo pensaba que de verdad venia alguien importante"

"Para esto cerre mi tienda"

Y decían muchas otras cosas mas los demás ponys.

Mis hijas y el coronel entraron y obviamente recogieron sus armas antes de entrar obviamente

Y la enorme sala principal quedo casi vacia con solo mis amigas y mis hijas y el coronel.

-"Y porque se van?", pregunte yo a Pinkie que recién vi que llevaba una camisa rosa y una falda azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-"Es que la mayoría culpa a los humanos por la conquista de Equestria eso es todo", dijo Twilight que se acercaba junto a sus amigas hacia nosotros.

-"Bueno, no es nuestra culpa que los actos de su princesa y su organización tomen factura sobre su pueblo, aunque eso si hara mucho mas difícil nuestro trabajo de formar una fuerza rebelde"; dijo el coronel.

-"Espera que quieres decir con fuerza rebelde y porque creo que no has regresado porque si Starlight?"; pregunto Twilight que vestia con una camisa azul y una falda violeta que le llega hasta los tobillos.

-"Si y luego explícame quien es esa pony detrás de ti que tiene colores iguales a ti pero mas joven"; dijo Pinkie como se quedaba mirando a Lara.

-"Les explicare eso mas tarde, es que es muy importante y debemos discutirlo con todos los lideres del planeta, es algo de vital importancia", dije yo.

-"Que tan importante que no nos puedes decir a tus amigas", dijo Rainbow que vestia con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones azules.

-"Solo es muy chocante, y no quiero repetirlo mas de una vez"; dije yo.

-"Ok, comprendemos eso", dijo Rarity que como siempre llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda violeta.

-"Si", dijo Fluttershy que llevaba un vestido que le llega hasta las rodillas y que es de color amarillo y esta decorado con flores.

-"Asi que, seguro que te preguntaras como paso todo eso verdad?", pregunto Applejack.

-"No, ya los guardias en la entrada nos lo han dicho, e incluso Discord antes de entrar", dije yo.

-"Esta bien, pero ya que no tienes preguntas, seguro nos puedes responder, quienes son las unicornios y el humano que vienen contigo?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Oh, bueno, déjenme presentarlos a todos"; dije yo, entonces señale al coronel, "El es el coronel Richard, el vino con nosotros para bueno, lo de reunir una fuerza rebelde"

-"Encantado de conocerlas señoritas"; dijo el coronel todo respetuoso.

-"Es muy educado para ser militar"; dijo Rarity.

Ahora lo que seguro les va a chocar.

-"Ella es Lara…..mi hija", dije yo señalando a Lara.

Ella saludo con la mano no mas.

-"Ella es tu hija?"; preguntaron todas sorprendidas.

-"Y quien es el padre?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Recuerdan al soldado que nos llevo al reino de Cristal, ese soldado llamado Martin?", pregunte a todas.

Todas asintieron.

-"Pues el es el padre", dije yo.

-"Oh, bueno debo admitir que el se notaba muy simpático"; dijo Pinkie.

-"Guao, esto es fasinante, no creía que el ADN pony y el humano fueran tan compatibles"; decia Twilight toda sorprendida.

-"Al parecer si lo son", dije yo.

-"Y porque el no esta aquí contigo?", pregunto Applejack.

-"El murió"; dije yo sin pizca de emoción en mi voz.

-"Oh, lamento escuchar eso"; dijo Applejack.

-"No hay problema", dije yo.

-"Y quienes son las otras 2 unicornios que usan ropa de soldados humanos, que debo admitir, me resultan muy familiar?", pregunto Pinkie.

-"Bueno, Luna al final la rescatamos y todo eso, y antes que digan algo, no volvimos a pesar de que la guerra contra los cazadores termino porque el mundo de los humanos habia quedado muy dañado y nos quedamos para reparar los daños y en el proceso Luna tambien se enamoro de Martin, asi que formamos un pequeño rebaño, yo, Luna y Martin, y ella"; dije yo señalando a Star, "Es la hija de Luna", dije yo.

-"Hola a todos"; dijo Star.

Todas la saludaron.

Pero lo curioso fue…

-"Espera cuando termino la guerra con los cazadores?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Hace 15 años", dije yo.

-"Pero en serio el planeta de los humanos quedo tan dañado que se tuvieron que quedar todo este tiempo para arreglarlo?", pregunto Twilight.

Lo curioso fue que no preguntaron nada sobre Star.

-"Si, demasiado mal, ademas, nosotras ya teníamos una familia, y una vez las chicas cumplieran 18 años y se fueran a la universidad, Luna y yo volveríamos y la visitaríamos a ellas para las fiestas, o incluso ellas podrían venir con nosotros para celebrar las fiestas, no queríamos hacer que ellas renunciaran a su vida en la tierra", dije yo.

-"Oh, entiendo", dijo Twilight.

-"Pero esperan un segundo eso quiere decir que tus hijas apenas tienen 15 años, como es posible que se vean asi de altas?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Bueno son alicornios, y al igual que las princesas son altas por naturaleza, haber Star, muéstrales tus alas", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Star como se quito la mochila y asi desplego sus grandes alas azules que extrañamente estaban teñidas las puntas de negro.

-"Guao", dije Rainbow.

-"Genial no, las teñi con pintura negra", dijo Star.

Ok.

-"Guao, otra alicornio, es genial", dijo Pinkie.

-"Y como es tu Cutie Mark?", pregunto Pinkie.

-"Oh, es genial ahora se los muestro", decia Star.

Como se empezaba a quitar los pantalones.

Yo la detuve obviamente.

-"Porque no solo se los dices Star"; dije yo.

-"Ok, aunque mas sencillo era mostrarles, mi cutie mark son el cruce de una guitarra eléctrica y un control de playstation", dijo toda animada esa ultima parte.

-"Eh, y eso significa que tu habilidad especial es?"; pregunto Applejack confundida.

-"Oh, eso significa que soy buena tocando guitarra y en los videojuegos", dijo Star.

-"No en todos los videojuegos"; dijo entre dientes Valkyria.

-"Callate"; dijo Star medio enfadada.

-"Oh y no sabemos cual es tu cutie Mark Lara, dinos como es?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Oh, bueno mi cutie mark es una laptop que esta abierta y que es como si hubiera algo escrito en ella, y significa que soy una muy buena escritora", dijo ella toda nerviosa.

-"Esta bien, pero que es una laptop?"; pregunto Twilight.

-"Oh es solo una maquina que te permite escribir trabajos, buscar cosas atraves de la Neored, jugar juegos, ver videos, escuchar música y algunas cosas mas", dije yo.

-"Guao, su tecnología es tan fascinante", dijo Twilight.

-"Ni te imaginas"; dije yo.

-"Starlight, eso significa que la otra unicornio, no es un unicornio, y es en realidad otra alicornio y que al juzgar por sus colores es hija de Celestia?", pregunto Pinkie Pie.

Bueno, si que es rápida de mente.

-"Si, en realidad si, pero, solo dire esto, Celestia esta en una prision de máxima seguridad y Martin, en uno de sus momentos mas bajos se lo hizo a Celestia y resulto quedarse embarazada y bueno, en resumen, no le permitimos que Celestia nunca viera a su hija y nosotros la criamos", dije yo.

-"Guao, solo guao", dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

-"No tengo idea que decir"; dijo Applejack.

-"No se que sentir al respecto", dijo Twilight.

-"Oye, esto se esta poniendo incomodo, porque no nos dices cual es tu nombre y cual es tu cutie mark"; dijo Pinkie Pie.

Gracias Pinkie, no es el momento para hablar de eso de nuevo.

No hay de que jeje, dijo una voz desconocida.

Espera de donde vino eso?

-"Soy Valkyria y mi cutie mark es el de un podio y un micrófono, y eso significa que soy muy buena debatiendo", dijo ella.

-"Interesante", dijo Twilgiht.

-"Y ahora que van a hacer ahora?", pregunto Pinkie.

-"Vamos a quedarnos un largo tiempo", dije yo.

-"Solo hasta que los lideres de otras naciones lleguen", dijo el coronel.

-"Oh esta bien, entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es darles unas habitaciones donde dormir hasta que llegue ese momento", dijo Twilight.

-"Muchas gracias Twilight", dije yo.

-"No hay problema Starlight, es lo menos que puedo hacer, porque despues de todo, tu te ofreciste a ir a salvar a la princesa Luna, si tuviéramos los medios necesarios, te haríamos un desfile", dijo Twilight.

-"Si, y por cierto porque la princesa Luna no vino con ustedes?", pregunto Rarity

-"Oh ella vendrá por su cuenta, pero mucho mas tarde, eso creo", dije yo.

Applejack me miro, viendo si dije una mentira.

-"Ok si tu lo dices", dijo Applejack.

Porque por suerte no era una mentira, pero tampoco una verdad.

-"Oh y donde estan Spike o la princesa Cadance?", pregunte yo.

-"Ella aun esta durmiendo, esta muy cansada desde que eleva la luna todas las noches y bueno Spike el sigue durmiendo", dijo Twilight.

Oh bueno, sin la princesa Luna o Celestia.

Ahora les toca a Twilight y Cadance mover el sol y la luna.

-"Jaja, en serio creen que mueven los astros"; dijo Star toda alegre, "Pagame Valkyria yo gane".

-"Que pasa?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh solo cuando nos contaste historias sobre lo que hacían las princesas antes de venir aquí de como movían el sol y la luna yo le aposte a Valkyria 50 dolares de que ustedes en serio se lo creen, y Valkyria dijo que en realidad no pueden ser tan ilusos si creen esas cosas, asi que al final yo gane", dijo Star con una sonrisa al final.

-"Ok", dije yo.

-"Y como se mueven el sol y la luna en su mundo?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Ellos se mueven solos", dijo Valkyria.

-"Pero como es posible?", pregunto Twilight

Ah, un debate científico, esto tardara horas.

Pero bueno, al menos estoy en mi planeta.

Solo espero que los humanos logren ganar esta guerra.

Y que Luna regrese a salvo.

Pero en fin, solo es cuestión de esperar y ver cual es el resultado.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..

 **Capitulo intermedio antes de volver a la acción señores.**

 **Tenia que hacerlo o se veria muy extraño que esta parte se vier capitulos mas adelante.**

 **Ya sabran porque cuando lean los próximo capitulos siguientes.**

 **Y porque digo 2 a 3, no tengo idea.**

 **Pero en fin, Starlight regreso a Equestria junto a sus hijas.**

 **Se vio un poco de lo que paso en todo este tiempo.**

 **Gracias a Discord por hacer los cálculos en serio me daba flojerla hacerlos.**

 **-"Gracias, pero es eso o hacer ejercicio y con este cuerpo totalmente escultural que las modelos envidiarían, no creo que sea necesario hacer ejercicio alguna ves", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Discord que haces al final del capitulo?"; pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Nada, solo estaba de paso", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Ok"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero en serio porque me haces estar todo serio?", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Pero no todo el tiempo", dije yo, "Ademas sin magia como podias hacer poses y referencias a varias cosas?", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Buen punto mi estimado escritor, mas bien creo que he desperdiciado parte de mi magia al hablar con usted, asi que ya me voy yendo, y talvez espiar a las hijas de Luna y Celestia, porque debo decir que estan bien buenas para ser menores de edad", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Hey ni lo pienses, son menores de edad Discord", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Hey no me culpes, me distes voz de un viejo pervertido asi que debo ajustarme al personaje, chao chao"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Discord, Discord, maldita sea ya se fue", dije yo el autor.**

 **Bueno como Discord ya se fue continuare con lo que decia, y que era?**

 **A si las preguntas locas.**

 **Discord volverá a interrumpirme cuando volvamos a los capítulos enfocados en Equestria?**

 **Que cosas habran traido las chicas a Equestria?**

 **Lyra estará por ahí acosando al único humano en Equestria como hace en todas los fanfics con humanos apareciendo en Equestria?**

 **Las chicas encontraran ponys que quieran unirse a su organización rebelde?**

 **Las 3 hermanas se acostumbraran a estar en Equestria un largo tiempo?**

 **Averigüe las respuestas a estas y muchas mas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **-"Oye y hasta cuando seguiras con esas despedidas al estilo de un youtuber, sabes que esto no es youtube verdad?", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Hey no moleste y no te vayas aun tenemos que hablar con respecto a…Discord, Discord, joder se fue de nuevo"; dije yo el autor.**

 **Ya, bueno hasta la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: No se puede cambiar quien eres (Primera parte)**_

 **A.I.A**

 **7 horas despues del ataque inicial**

 **Esta en la Neored.**

El Dr. Chip esta monitoreando desde su laboratorio como sus soldados zombies llevan a Celestia a Dubai.

Y de los 5000 unicornios investigadores que revivio, 1000 estan en Dubai reparando y limpiando la ciudad y destruyendo toda evidencia de otra cultura en ella, y a la vez llevando artículos de lujo como autos deportivos, jets privados, oro y joyas, según el, para mas o menos reponer a los mas ricos de Equestria por perder sus hogares en Canterlot, y los otros 4000 estan restaurando las selvas y los bosques que quedaron destruidos por la guerra y a la vez ahora estan regresando a la vida a los animales que murieron en las batallas, porque según lo que dice el Dr. Chip, "Nuestra mision es destruir a los humanos y a los cambiantes, no ha destruir el planeta", que hipócrita la verdad.

Ademas ya no creamos mas clones, el me dijo que como ya los humanos estan prácticamente perdidos, se ha confiado y ya apago la mitad de la fabrica en donde salen clones, pero la armería seguirá funcionando a toda maquina.

Aunque, el tiene razones para estar confiado.

Aun con atacar toda America a la vez, solo perdimos 2 millones de cazadores.

Y aun nos queda un ejercito de mas de 34 millones de cazadores.

Y los humanos sufrieron mas de 12 millones de bajas y todas las flotas de naves de combate que rodeaban America quedaron destruidas

Pero a pesar de todo eso.

Aun queda una ultima carta para salvar a la humanidad.

Asi que aprovecho esta unica ventana de oportunidad cuando todos estan ocupados para desplegar todas los cazadores en Latinoamerica aun si ni siquiera esten bien armados.

Los quiero haya a todos porque según he visto.

Seras en el momento en que su posición fue comprometida por los cazadores.

Su proceso de conversión a los que ella denomina "Los antiguos", se acelero enormemente, al punto de que incluso la ha afectado físicamente.

Y ahora lo puedo confirmar, los chips de control mental que estan en los cazadores entran en corto circuito cuando Seras les absorbe según lo que se cree sus recuerdos negativos causando en los cazadores desorientación, esquizofrenia y confusión.

Algo muy bueno la verdad.

Incluso su aura de absorción se habia ampliado a 400 metros, pero una vez todo se calmó su aura volvió a la normal a la de unos 20 metros y ella cayo inconsciente.

Ella fue llevada a un hospital en la ciudad de Anchorage en Alaska.

No se lo notaba con heridas serias, solo fue llevada porque se desmayo.

Al parecer aun no puede mantener esos niveles de energía en su cuerpo, o aun internamente, ella se reúsa a cambiar.

Pero parece que solo falta poco para que ella se convierta, en teoría.

Al parecer cuando ella esta a punta de morir, su cuerpo por instinto busca la manera de sobrevivir, y para eso, se auto muta.

No como los cambiantes, ellos cuando ven que van a morir sus instintos primarios son de huir.

Pero Seras, ella ha desarrollado los instintos primarios humanos, que son de luchar por su supervivencia.

Y para ello lucha con esos instintos primarios cambiantes que son de huir, y ahí es cuando su mismo organismo entra en conflicto, haciendo que mute para hacerle mas caso a los instintos humanos de lucha para sobrevivir.

Su crianza que recibió de su padre hizo que su actitud de chica independiente y valiente hace que en su mente huir no sea una opción y el de luchar lo sea.

Provoca que su organismo le haga mas caso a su instinto de Lucha que viene de su parte humana.

Es por eso que ella al entrar en la guerra, hizo que se aferrara mas a sus instintos de lucha y asi provocar mas esos cambios que al final lleven a su conversión.

Asi que para no detener su transformación, Iba a falsificar unos documentos para que la envíen a la ciudad de Santa Cruz, Bolivia donde se esta montando una línea de defensa para detener un poco a los cazadores y provocar de nuevo su cambio.

Pero, no tuve que falsificar ningun documento, la misma reina Chrysalis ha solicitado que Seras sea enviada junto a su esposo Brad a Santa Cruz a penas ella se despierte.

Al parecer, ella planea lo mismo que yo.

Hacer que Seras se convierta en seres como "Los Antiguos", y si según lo poco que se sabe sobre ellos, si en serio dicen que los zánganos de la reina o el rey de los antiguos eran tan o mas poderoso que un alicornio adulto, y al ser Seras la primera de los antiguos que eso hace que automáticamente se este convirtiendo en una reina, eso significa que su poder sera inmenso.

Pero que tan inmenso sera ella?.

Los registros dicen que el mismísimo Lord de los dragones le tenia un miedo inmenso a los de su clase.

Un Lord de los dragones, esos dragones podían ser tan grandes como un estadio de futbol y hasta los cazadores mas experimentados le temian y sus escamas eran tan gruesas que era prácticamente imposible penetrarlas con facilidad y son conocidos por literalmente tener la capacidad de convertir una ciudad en cenizas según las leyendas antiguas del planeta del Dr. Chip.

Y si un ser de ese tipo le tenia miedo a la reina de Los Antiguos…..

Nosotros tambien deberíamos tener miedo?

Y si al final la princesa Celestia tenía razón y si se debio haber exterminado a los cambiantes?

O solo todo estos datos que son mas que leyendas y fabulas perdidas por el paso del tiempo son solo exageraciones y/o que la mayoría de esas fabulas vienen de una alicornio obsesionada con la venganza y que solo haya exagerado las cosas para que le crean?

Solo cuando llegue el momento en que Seras se transforme en uno de ellos.

Sabremos de una vez por todas si regresar a la vida a los Antiguos fue una buena idea o solo el comienzo del fin de la vida como se conoce.

Y cuando llegue el momento de su transformación total, sera el momento de mudar mi mente a mi cuerpo físico en Japon por precaución.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Princesa Celestia**

 **Dubai.**

 **Burj Khalifa (El edificio mas alto del mundo)**

 **2:00 pm (Hora local)**

El Dr. Chip me ha informado en todo el trayecto hasta esta ciudad todo lo que paso mientras estuve encerrada.

Me entere de la destrucción de Canterlot, un perdida lamentable.

Su primera derrota.

Su historia de como engaño a todos y reconstruyo a mi organización.

Debo decir que el Dr. Chip es como la viva imagen del Dr. Matter, una vez que le das una orden no importa si es inmoral o atenta contra la vida esa mision, el la cumple.

Y debo decir, que es un bonito regalo haberme liberado y entregarme a Martin para hacer lo que quiera con el.

Y que el no pueda morir fácilmente lo hace perfecto.

Sera una pena que muera cuando recién me este vengando de el.

Y cuando les hable sobre mi hijo o hija, me dijeron que aun no la encuentra, que en serio la tienen muy oculta los cambiantes.

Pero que se esforzaran por encontrarla y traerla ante mi.

Cuantas cosas seguro le habran metido a mi hija o hijo, pensé con tristeza.

Pero no me preocupa, el Dr. Chip garantiza poder hacer que ella o el olvide todo lo que le han enseñado y asi yo poder criarla o criarlo.

(Suspiro)

Pero en fin pensando en otra cosa, la ciudad que el Dr. Chip piensa que sera el reemplazo de Canterlot debo decir que es…

Impresionante.

Las obras de ingeniería que hay en la ciudad son de otro nivel y el edificio en que se convertirá en una especie de palacio real y el edificio al que me llevaron.

De veras es de un nivel digno para la realeza.

Ahora me han dado la Suite presidencial en el penúltimo piso.

Y ahora solo me han dicho que puedo hasta pasear por la ciudad si lo deseo y me traerán la comida cuando quiera, pero en estos momentos estoy disfrutando de una ducha bien merecida.

Que bien se siente el agua.

Mmmm, que delicia.

No me importaría quedarme en esta ducha varias horas mientras el agua se lleva toda la mugre que se acumulo en mi cuerpo todos estos años.

Pero, tengo algo mas que hacer hoy.

Me seco con la toalla y me han dejado para vestirme un hermoso vestido rojo, donde no cubria toda la espalda, mejor aun por mis alas y mi cola aunque algo revelador que solo me tapaba la mitad de mis grandes pecho y el vestido solo llega hasta las rodillas, no me importaba, se sentia bien vestir algo mas que un uniforme naranja despues de tanto tiempo.

Ahora tambien pedi que me trajeran unas cuantas cosas, como, cables que me permitan el acceso a la red eléctrica de la ciudad, espadas, machetes, mazos y algo para introducir en el trasero a Martin.

Jeje, me trajeron todo lo que pedi y lo pusieron en la cama de mi habitacion.

Y mas bien me dijeron que estaban forjados con un material que llaman EXCAM que atravesara su cuerpo sin mucha dificultad, pero eso si, por nada del mundo le debía atravesar el corazón o si no lo mataria.

Martin estaba en la puerta de mi habitacion parado.

Y solo tenia esa mirada de miedo e ira en su cara.

Jeje, aunque, sera aburrido si no habla.

El Dr. Chip al menos ahora me dio la autorización de poder ordenarle a Martin lo que sea.

Asi que.

-"Haber Martin, puedes hablar pero sin gritar"; dije yo.

-"Que piensas hacerme"; decia con miedo Martin.

-"Oh un poco de esto, un poco de aquello", decia yo mientras caminaba lentamente a la cama balaceando las caderas de manera mas sensual, "Pero voy a hacer algo que si hubiera podido moverme mientras me violabas es mas que seguro que te lo hubiera hecho"

-"Que cosa", dijo el con miedo en su voz.

-"Solo esto", dije yo como agarraba el machete y quería cortarle su herramienta en el proceso porque mas o menos calcule que para este punto tal vez tendría una erección.

Pero no.

Me acerque a el y le dije en su oído, "Que paso, antes te atraía este cuerpo", dije yo mientras me masajeaba mis atributos.

-"Crees que no se que me harias si te miraba tu cuerpo y sucedia algo que no puedo controlar", dijo el todo asustado.

-"Oh, asi que no podias controlarlo?", dije con sarcasmo.

Entonces empece a cortar su pelvis hasta tal punto que le ampute ambas piernas.

El intentaba gritar pero no podía, solo podía suplicar piedad.

Yo las ignore.

Y una vez termine mi obra el estaba jadeando y veía como su pelvis se volvia a regenerar.

Aunque mi pelaje y vestido quedaron manchadas con su sangre.

Debo decir, que el Dr. Chip se lucio con esto.

Cuando volvamos estoy mas que dispuesto a volverlo príncipe o al menos jefe de investigaciones.

O el príncipe de los científicos.

Je eso suena interesante.

-"Haber, ahora que estas regenerado, es hora de hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste a mi, como te atreviste a tomar mi pureza"; dije yo como iba a la cama y tomaba una cosa que le llaman Dildo.

Vi como los ojos de Martin se abrieron ante esa cosa.

-"Por favor, totrturame todo lo que quieras pero todo menos eso"; suplicaba.

-"Muy tarde", dije yo.

-"Oh, y esto solo acaba de comenzar", dije eso con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a el.

-"NOOOO!", decia el.

 **(ESCENAS CENSURADAS POR OBVIAS, PERO MUYYY OBVIAS RAZONES, PORQUE ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA CON CLASIFICACION MA+18)**

 **-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-…**

 **Seras Castilo**

 **Hospital de Anchorage, Alaska**

 **(Esa ciudad si existe y esta al Sur de Alaska y la ciudad mas grande de su estado)**

 **6:00 PM (Hora Local)**

(Bip) (Bip) (Bip)

Eh que ese sonido.

Abro los ojos, y miro a mí alrededor, veo un monton de camas con otros soldados a mi alrededor, con vendas y yesos en la mayoría de las partes de sus cuerpos.

Y el olor a sangre y miedo era muy fuerte.

Aunque habia alguien que destacaba entre los demás.

Era Brad que estaba con su uniforme que usamos en el campo de entrenamiento.

-"Hola Brad", dije yo algo cansada.

-"Hola Seras, me alegro que estes bien, como te sientes?"; pregunto Brad todo preocupado.

-"Me siento bien la verdad", dije yo, porque en serio, no me duele nada, me siento muy bien, y como yo lo veo aun tengo todas mis extremidades.

-"Ok, no te sientes de alguna forma diferente?", pregunto Brad.

-"No, la verdad, ahora que lo preguntas, me siento algo incomoda aquí echada sobre mis alas, puedo pararme un segundo?"; pregunte yo.

El asintió.

Asi que yo me pare.

Y algo se sentia diferente una vez me levante por completo.

Por alguna razón, lo veía a Brad mucho mas bajito de lo normal.

Prácticamente ahora estaba por debajo de mis pechos.

-"Eh acaso te has encogido?", pregunte.

-"No Seras, tu has crecido aun mas y no solo eso"; entonces el se acerco a mi, y agarro una de mis alas y al principio le iba a regañar porque mis alas son muy sensibles, pero no senti dolor cuando me agarro una de ellas y me lo mostro, "Mira", dijo el.

Y me quede sin habla.

Mis alas ahora eran mas largas y ya no eran como las de las demás cambiantes, ahora eran como alas de murciélago.

-"Pero que rayos les paso a mis alas?", pregunte toda preocupada.

-"No lo se, Seras", dijo Brad.

-"Y si creci, ahora pues cuanto mido?"; pregunte yo.

-"Al menos ahora mides 1,95 metros y debo decir que no solo en tamaño has crecido"; dijo el como me señalaba a los pechos mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Me los toco y masajeo un rato y la verdad los siento solo un poco mas pesados.

-"Y sabes que, he recibido una carta del cuartel general, nos quieren en el primer avión fuera de este lugar en dirección a la ciudad de Santa Cruz, Bolivia"; dijo Brad como no paraba de ver como me masajeaba mis pechos.

Y creo que debería dejar de hacer eso.

-"Ok, pero saben que estoy en el hospital verdad?", pregunte confundida.

-"Si, pero un medico cambiante te ha examinado y dado el visto bueno, y ademas de tus mutaciones, no tienes ninguna herida interna como externa"; dijo Brad.

-"Ok"; dije yo.

Asi que un cambiante me examino eh.

Seguro que se lo informo a Chrysalis, de que estoy bien.

Pero porque me quiere en el frente de batalla?

Acaso este cambiante le dijo sobre mis mutaciones, que son obviamente señales que me estoy convirtiendo en los antiguos.

No soy tonta, es obvio que estas mutaciones significan que me estoy convirtiendo en uno de Los antiguos.

Y es mas que seguro que me quiere haya para ver si me matan.

Aunque, por lo que recuerdo, en pleno campo de batalla cuando senti ese súbito aumento de energía, los cazadores se pararon de repente.

Es mas que obvio que les absorbi sus energías negativas y les estoy afectando de alguna forma diferente.

Porque a los humanos no les paso lo mismo que a los soldados?.

Aunque eso puedo ser algo bueno la verdad.

Ademas, al parecer mis ganas de no morir me hacen activar mi "Ser Antiguo" interior.

Ahora, ahora siento solo las pocas personas con energías positivas en el ambiente.

Uff, eso es bueno.

Si solo puedo ir y venir de ese estado es mucho mejor.

Si logro controlarlo, talvez cuando todo esto termine pueda vivir en casa otra vez esperando que curen mi condición.

(Chasquidos de dedos)

-"Oh que, que pasa?", pregunto yo.

-"Te quedaste mirando a la nada por varios minutos, estas bien?", pregunto preocupado Brad.

-"Si, solo pensaba en….no, en nada la verdad, asi que cuando nos vamos?", pregunte yo.

No le quiero decir que estas mutaciones son, porque ya estoy cambiando.

No quiero preocuparlo mas, aunque, es posiblemente que ya lo haya pensado tambien el.

-"Oh bueno, salimos esta noche, vamos a los vestidores para cambiarnos e irnos ok", dijo Brad.

-"Ah ok, pero estas seguro de que nos podemos ir asi como asi?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, mas bien el doctor es el que nos dijo que nos fuéramos cuando estés consiente", dijo Brad.

-"Ok", dije yo.

Y camine con el y debo decir que mi nueva altura se siente algo extraña, pero claro crecer mas de 10 cm en solo unas horas es algo nunca antes visto, ademas tambien debo ajustarme a que tengo mas peso hay adelante, jeje.

De seguro es lo único positivo en todo esto.

Si, piensa en positivo Seras, siempre ten la mente en positivo.

No te desanimes, aun podemos ganar esto.

Cierto?

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Brad**

 **En ese momento**

 **(Pensamientos)**

No puedo decirle a Seras sobre algo muy importante que me dijo el doctor sobre ella.

Ella ya tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza en estos momentos.

Y puede explicar muy bien porque tambien les crecieron los pechos, que prácticamente son mas o tan grandes como mi cabeza.

No se que haría ella en estos momentos si se lo digo.

Renunciaria?

Huiria?

Porque.

Como le dices a una Cambiante en tiempos de guerra por nuestra supervivencia….

Que tiene 2 meses de embarazo.

.-..-..-.-….-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Bunker secreto en USA, Ubicación Clasificada**

 **17 de agosto del 2037**

 **5:00 am**

No se porque Chrysalis me mando a llamar a este bunker donde esta ocultando a los altos mandatarios de todos los países del mundo.

Ya estaba convenciendo a unos pilotos para que me llevaran a Mongolia, no me importaba lo peligroso que era ese lugar y que tantas defensas seguro tendrá, pero si que quería ir a toda costa y matar a ese hijo de puta, o al menos destruir su fabrica.

Y solo me convencio de venir porque quería darme algo en persona que me ayudaría en mi mision.

Por suerte al parecer no se ha revelado quienes atacaron la prision, aunque, primero tendrían que haber sobrevivido al haberlos visto de cerca para poder informarlo.

Yo fui la única que sobrevivió a ese ataque.

Pobre Slime.

No se merecía esa muerte a manos de su capitán….de mi esposo.

Pero en fin, ya estoy en la sala de juntas.

Donde ella quería que sucediera la reunion.

Hay 2 soldados fuertemente armados vigilando la puerta que se notaba que estaba blindada, no necesito hablar como ellos me abren la puerta y ver que en serio esa puerta tenia varios centímetros de blindaje.

-"Gracias"; les dije.

Ellos asintieron en respuesta como yo pase y cerraron la puerta una vez entre.

Apenas entre, vi que no era una simple pequeña sala de reuniones.

Era algo parecido a la gran sala que habia en la ONU.

Donde en cada mesa de cada grada que habia estaban conformadas de, su presidente, un general y un cambiante de cada nación del mundo, los cambiantes mayormente son usados como traductores..

Y en el centro de ella estaba un gran monitor con una imagen de satélite de una ciudad.

Y abajo del monitor estaba un podio y una mesa con 2 sillas, un podio donde se veía a la Reina Chrysalis hablando mientras señalaba al monitor.

-"…y como pueden ver aquí, sera donde suceda el….", ella paro de hablar cuando me vio.

Y las decenas de gobernantes y generales me prestaron atención.

-"Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí, asi que, podemos cerrar totalmente este lugar", dijo ella.

Entonces la puerta detrás de mi, se habia desplegado desde el suelo un muro de acero o eso parecia.

Que esta pasando aquí?.

-"Chrysalis, que esta pasando aquí y porque yo estoy aqui!?", pregunte yo en voz alta como para que me escuchara.

-"Ven a mi lado para que te lo cuente, asi no tengo que repetirlo esta bien"; dijo ella.

Yo fui, porque para ser sincera, no estaba de humor para hacer un escandolo ante ella por encerrarme aquí para de seguro charlar sobre que hacer a continuación.

Aunque era mas que seguro que un cambiante le informo sobre lo que iba a hacer y seguro me llamo para intentar calmarme y que pensara las cosas.

Que hay que pensar?

Voy yo, destruyo la fabrica y mato al Dr. Chip, y sin la fabrica solo tengo que matar a tantos cazadores como sea posible e ir luego a rescatar a Martin.

No hay ciencia en eso.

Ya a lado de Chrysalis.

Ella continúo hablando.

-"Bien, ahora como estaba diciendo, este es una imagen en tiempo real de la ciudad de Santa Cruz, Bolivia, y en este lugar se llevara acabo la batalla final que decidirá si seremos victoriosos o perderemos", dijo Chrysalis.

Espera que?!

Y al parecer en la sala se llenó de discusiones y preguntas de como eso puede ser posible.

Pero Chrysalis logro calmar a todos.

-"Bien, en ese lugar…..(Se detuvo por un momento)…se va a lanzar un arma especial nunca antes vista en la historia humana, un arma tal que nos garantizara la victoria total una vez los cazadores ataquen la ciudad dentro de unas horas"; decia ella.

"Pero en ese lugar a mandado a nuestros soldados, como puede sacrificar tantos buenos hombres", decia el general de los USA.

"Si ademas, ese es nuestra ciudad de nuestro país, no puede destruirla asi como asi con nuestros soldados y según los últimos informes de civiles que se han unido a las fuerzas militares para defender la ciudad"; dijo el presidente de Bolivia.

"Estan locos o que, las perdidas de unos pocos soldados es mejor que esos desgraciados nos aniquilen por completo", decia el general Ruso. (Traducido por el cambiante)

"Estoy de acuerdo, perder una ciudad a estas alturas es un pequeño precio a pagar que enfrentar la extinción"; dijo el presidente Aleman.

-"Mas bien, eso es lo que quería pedir generales de todos los países, pido que, no solo esten permitiendo mantener sus tropas que se que hay de todas las nacionalidades en esa ciudad, si no, tambien pido que hagan una retirada general de todas las fuerzas del continente sudamericano, dejando a la ciudad libre para que lo ataquen desde todos los flancos", dije Chrysalis

Se empezó a discutir un monton entre ellos, pero.

Yo me levante y lo calle una vez dije lo que pensaba al respecto de todo eso.

-"Pero olvidan lo mas importante, como usar un arma especial allí"; dije yo en voz alta señalando la pantalla, "Cuando el enemigo esta distribuido en el continente y es mas, su fabrica esta aun activa", dije yo.

Todos empezaron a preguntar lo mismo que yo ahora para este punto una vez dije eso.

Chrysalis se mantuvo firme y no expreso ninguna emoción.

-"Por eso dije que era un arma especial, esa arma…..es capaz de causar una destrucción planetaria sin precedentes", dijo ella con dificultad esa ultima parte.

Hubo un silencio tal que se podía escuchar la respiración de los líderes sentados mas lejos del centro.

-"Como que causar destrucción planetaria?", pregunte yo.

-"Esa arma es llamada capaz de hacer eso…", la vi a Chrysalis sacar algo del podio, no pude ver que era, pero era largo, "…es conocida como…..Seras Castillo"

Que cosa!

-"Me estas diciendo que…!", estaba gritándole, pero enseguida senti como ella rápidamente me inyecto algo en el cuello que en seguida me hizo sentir mucho sueño, ella me ha sedado.

-"Lo lamento mucho Luna, pero te necesito aquí al menos unas 24 horas mas y no haya en el campo de batalla"; dijo Chrysalis.

Pero pude decir unas ultimas palabras antes de caer dormida por completo.

-"Te vas a ir al tártaro por eso sabes…..", dije yo casi parecia un susurro mientras cai al suelo.

Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, pude verla soltar una lágrima y escucharla decir.

-"Lo se".

Y cai inconsciente.

-..-.-…-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En ese momento.**

Hay esta, Luna lo siento por esto.

Tu sabes que no podias ganar.

"Eh que acaba de pasar"; dijo mi general.

-"Nada", dije yo como me limpiaba una lagrima.

-"Como que el arma tiene un nombre asi?", pregunto el presidente Chino.

-"Porque en si, no es un arma, es un ser vivo, y solo voy a decir que, este ser vivo tiene un poder casi ilimitado, mas poderoso que una alicornio y en ese lugar presenciaran el momento en que ese ser vivo aparezca y nos ayude en terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas", dije yo.

-"Y porque ese ser no apareció antes y como es que lo contacto en primer lugar?", pregunto el presidente Ruso.

-"Porque, este ser tiene la capacidad de enloquecer a todo ser vivo, destruye la mente de los que lo rodean y es muy posible que no solo destruya a los cazadores, si no tambien a nosotros", dije yo.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio.

-"Asi que, que dicen, aun puedo hacer que ese ser vivo se vaya, si creen que es demasiado el riesgo", dije yo.

Se empezó a discutir en la sala entre todos.

Yo ya habia aceptado el riesgo de usar a Seras.

Pero, ellos merecen decidirlo tambien, si arriesgarse o no.

"Señora Chrysalis, no importa si es arriesgado o no, mas bien, en estos momentos quiero saber que tan posible es que ese ser vivo acabe con los cazadores"; dijo el presidente chino.

-"Es de al menos un 80%", dije yo, porque ni yo sabia si lo podía hacer, solo se que es un riesgo en potencia

"Presidenta Chrysalis, nuestro país fue el segundo en ser destruido, nuestra flota acaba de ser destruida, y nuestro ejercito a penas se cuenta en los miles, asi que no me importa que tan riesgoso pueda ser usar ese ser vivo y que tan posible sea nuestra muerte, si me dice que esos cazadores serán destruidos en el proceso no voy a negar que use a ese ser vivo", dijo el presidente Chino.

"Igual yo"; dijo el presidente Ruso.

Y todos los presidentes aceptaron.

Todos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a que mi plan funcione.

-"Bien, entonces todo seguirá según lo planeado", dije yo.

"Nos puede decir como lo hara, como ese ser vivo acabara con los cazadores"; dijo el general Frances.

-"Va a ser una sorpresa no se preocupen", dije yo.

La verdad es que ni yo lo se.

Pero solo se, que si funciona, tenemos asientos en primera fila para presenciarlo.

Lo siento Seras, obviamente no te culparía si me odiarías una vez te enteres que soy la que te causara tu cambio definitivo.

Y lo siento, Brad, por dejarte estar con ella, pero, ella necesitaba encontrar el amor verdadero antes de convertirse en los antiguos.

Y lamentablemente, estoy mas que segura que tu no vivirás para verla convertirse en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-

 **Seras**

 **Mismo dia**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

 **8:00 Am (Hora local)**

La ciudad donde mi padre crecio.

Y una ciudad calurosa.

Gracias a Dios una ciudad donde hace calor.

Y debo decir que tuve que usar magia para agrandar mi uniforme, por mi obvio aumento de estatura.

Aunque tambien aumento mi fuerza.

Asi que cambie mi rifle semi automatico, por una ametralladora ligera.

Y hay algo que nos preocupo a todos apenas llegamos.

Que los Cazadores ya han conquistado Argentina, Chile, Paraguay y Uruguay y que estan ya en territorio Boliviano y estan viniendo a por todas.

Y que estan a solo 8 horas de la ciudad.

Ya nos pusieron a mi y a Brad en el centro de la ciudad como refuerzos.

Es raro, porque quieren eso?

Porque del grupo en que vinimos solo a mi y a Brad nos pusieron en el centro como refuerzos, y al resto los pusieron en el borde sur de la ciudad.

Porque sera?.

-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **A.I.A**

 **En esos momentos**

Es perfecto, Seras esta en la ciudad de Santa Cruz, la que esta mas cerca del centro de Latinoamerica.

Al igual que todos los cazadores estan en el continente.

Ahora, haciendo ajustes de ultimo minuto…..

Listo.

Todos los cazadores estarán rodeando la ciudad dentro de 5 horas.

Y eso porque todas las naciones humanas han ordenado la retirada total del continente de sus tropas, con excepción de las que ya han sido apostadas en la ciudad, dejándola indefensa.

No se le ha informado a nadie en la ciudad sobre eso.

Pobres soldados humanos.

Son la carnada para atraer a los cazadores.

Porque desde aquí, voy a dejarlos en modo automatico, sus ultimas ordenes son, rodear la ciudad, y una vez rodeada, atacarla.

Ya que suceda lo que tenga que pasar.

Mas de 30 millones de cazadores atacando al mismo tiempo una ciudad con solo 30 mil soldados.

Su destino de todos ellos ya estan sellados.

Especialmente la de un chico, que si no muere, Seras no se transformara en "Los antiguos"

No podre hacer nada mas a partir de ahora, porque en estos momentos, voy a transferir mi mente al robot que tengo ya hecha en Japon, la descarga de mi memoria en la robot sera lenta para asi no levantar sospechas.

Seras, a partir de ahora.

Es tu turno de decidir el destino de todos nosotros.

Si pudiera hablarte.

Solo te diría.

Suerte y que no destruyas el planeta en el proceso esta bien?.

..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-…-..-..

 **Uf algo largo no.**

 **Y saben que.**

 **Hubiera sido de mas largo de hasta 10 mil palabras y publicado mañana recién.**

 **Pero, como se que estan en clases (Como yo en estos momentos) o trabajando (Posiblemente otros), la tendre que partir en 2.**

 **Para que asi no les sea muy pesado de leer y dejar los capítulos extra largos los fines de semana.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **Que tal les parecio?**

 **Les hubiera gustado que les describiera la parte censurada?**

 **Se que a muchos no por eso no lo puse.**

 **Y miren pues.**

 **La reina Chrysalis y A.I.A trabajando juntos sin saberlo para hacer que Seras se convierta en uno de "los antiguos"**

 **Ahora, todo estaba planeado paso a paso por ellas?**

 **Celestia se vengara, que cosas macabras le hara a Martin?**

 **De seguro no muchas porque como dije es Celestia, no es tan sanguinaria solo indiferente con la muerte de otros que no sean Equestres.**

 **Ya lo verán en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

No se olviden de comentar.


	16. Chapter 16

**ADVERTENCIA, CAPITULO EXTRA FUERTE Y QUE TE HARA TALVEZ EXPLOTAR TU CABEZA, FUERON ADVERTIDOS**

 _ **Capítulo 16: No se puede cambiar quien eres (Segunda Parte)**_

 **Seras Castillo**

 **Santa Cruz, Bolivia.**

 **Centro de la ciudad.**

 **17 de agosto del 2037**

 **1:34 pm**

Hace unas horas dejaron de venir refuerzos, y se nos ha informado que los cazadores estan rodeando la ciudad.

Se declaro el estado de alerta desde hace una hora y la ciudad se mantuvo en silencio desde entonces.

-"Te gustaría tener hijos algún dia?", pregunto Brad intentando hacer conversación en el enorme silencio sepulcral que envuelve la ciudad.

-"La verdad si, pero cuando termine esta guerra y me hagan una cambiante de nuevo"; le respondi.

-"Sabes que, tus madrastras podrían ser unas geniales abuelas cuando tengamos hijos"; dijo Brad.

-"Si, pueden ser, talvez mis hijos incluso se interese mas en la magia que yo, jeje", dije con nostálgica mientras miraba a la ciudad.

-"Aunque…..me hubiera gustado mas que mi papa hubiera seguido vivo, el de seguro le hubiera encantado convertirlos en gamers, hasta incluso si entre todas mis hermanastras y yo teníamos en total unos 11 hijos, mi padre con gusto se hubiera emocionado y talvez hasta nos hubiera tratado de convencer de ser la primera familia que sea un equipo completo de 16 personas para jugar Battefield", dije yo toda triste todo ese rato.

-"Si, a tu padre en serio le apasionaba los videojuegos"; dijo Brad.

-"Ni te imaginas, cuando paraba conmigo antes de que nacieran mis hermanastras el siempre me ponía a su lado para que viera como jugaba videojuegos e incluso me daba el mando algunas veces sin importar que juego estuviera jugando jeje", dije yo recordando esos buenos tiempos.

-"Y si tuviéramos un hijo o hija, harias lo mismo?", pregunto Brad.

-"Claro que si, pero intentare que sus primeros juegos que vean no sean de Resident Evil a los 5 años como a mi, jeje"; dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Pero eso no te traumatizo?", pregunto Brad.

-"Naa, era el Resident Evil 6, ya sabes, el que era mas un juego de disparos que de terror y mas me gustaban por esas escenas épicas de lucha"; dije yo recordando esos buenos momentos.

-"Una infancia muy curiosa tuviste tu no?", pregunto Brad.

-"Ni te imaginas, pero porque estas con las preguntas de que cuando tengamos hijos?"; pregunte toda curiosa.

-"Bueno, la cosa es…", no termino de hablar.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Se empezaban a escuchar explosiones por toda la ciudad.

-"Luego me dices, tenemos cazadores que exterminar", dije yo como tome mi ametrallador y tomando a Brad bajamos volando conmigo al suelo para ir hacia donde me necesitaran, estas alas ahora me permiten volar con mas peso encima, genial.

-"Te digo luego entonces"; dijo Brad como me empezó a seguir.

A donde iba, bueno, iba hacia el norte, porque si habia la posibilidad de perder la ciudad, por el norte podríamos escapar.

 **BANG BANGBANG ZAS ZAS ZAS BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Mientras mas me acercaba hacia el norte de la ciudad mas se escuchaba los sonidos de disparos y explosiones.

Y cuando llegue al frente de batalla en la zona norte lo pude ver.

Literalmente hordas de tanques, cazas de combate e infantería.

Miles de tanques.

Cientos de aviones.

Y cientos de miles de cazadores.

Destruyendo cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Y esto solo en la zona Norte.

Bien, busque una buena zona de cobertura y a la vista de que no encontré ninguno.

Me cubri detrás de un edificio a lado de la carretera principal que lleva al Norte.

Y empecé a disparar con mi ametralladora como si fuera un simple rifle.

Apenas sentia el retroceso con cada disparo.

O en serio me volvi exageradamente fuerte o esta ametralladora no es tan potente.

Era la primera porque al ver como la cabeza de los cazadores, que eran su único punto débil explotaban a penas mis balas explosivas de gran calibre impactaban en ellos.

Brad llego hacia mi recién varios minutos despues.

Al parecer corri por buen rato y bien rápido y el casi me pierde de vista y no me di cuenta cuanto paso eso.

-"Seras tenemos que retroceder, los cazadores estan muy cerca!", grito Brad entre toda la balacera.

Y en efecto, no importa a cuantos mataba, por cada uno que mataba 3 mas aparecían detrás de el.

-"Bien ponte detrás mio!", grite

-"Ok", dijo el.

Entonces hice lo mismo que hice en Alaska, me concentre con fuerza y me dije a mi misma que estaba en verdadero peligro de muerte.

Y por mi suerte.

Funciono.

Senti como me llene de una enorme cantidad de energía otra vez.

Pero lo malo, los cazadores seguían avanzando, no se volvían locos o se detenían.

Pero que?

Bueno eso no importa.

Con mi nueva gran cantidad de magia.

Dispare rayos de energía a los tanques que ya nos tenian enfocados y empezamos a retroceder mientras a la vez ponía un escudo de energía.

Si que no dejaban de impactar rayos lasers en mi escudo.

Pero lo mas curioso, es que no me sentia débil con cada tiro de sus rifles laser que detenia mi escudo, mas bien, sentia como si la absorbería esa energía del laser.

Eso es muy bueno.

No dejaba de derribar aviones y destruir tanques mientras retrocedíamos y veíamos a nuestros compañeros retroceder igualmente.

Pero para mi horror, llegamos al centro de la ciudad.

Estabamos completamente rodeados.

Aun cuando habia matado a cientos de soldados en los varios minutos en el frente de batalla y las decenas de tanques y aviones que destrui en el camino.

Estábamos rodeados.

Y solo quedábamos unos cuantos cientos de soldados.

Literalmente nos empujaron hasta el parque central de la ciudad.

Los edificios eran destruidos a nuestro alrededor.

Nuestros compañeros caian como moscas.

Asi que, hice algo arriesgado.

Puse un campo de fuerza de energía en todo el parque.

Los soldados respiraban algo aliviados por eso.

Los proyectiles de los tanques me debilitaban.

Pero los disparos laser y de magia de la infantería me recargaban.

Basicamente podria mantener este campo de fuerza todo el dia mientras ellos continúen disparando, nosotros atacaremos una vez se les acaben sus municiones.

Pero a la vez tenia ya energía de sobra, asi que desde las afueras del escudo creaba lanzas de energía que iban directo hacia los tanques y a los cazadores.

Empalándolos a los cazadores antes que las lanzas llegaran a los tanques.

Asi estuve por varios minutos.

Pero aun asi no dejaban de venir los cazadores.

Y apenas se ponían a disparar, mas bien, hasta venían incluso hasta a golpear con sus puños la barrera o hasta estrellar los aviones en mi barrera.

Y todos ellos venían a hacer eso con una sonrisa maniaca en sus caras, y hasta se los veía como otros usaban pedazos desmembrados de sus compañeros caidos para golpear mi campo de fuerza.

Practicamente han perdido la cabeza.

Porque aunque esten los cazadores atacando a mele mi campo de fuerza los tanques siguen disparando como si nada, matando a los suyos que estaban cerca de mi campo de fuerza.

Si definitivamente han perdido tanto la cabeza que no les importa matarse entre si para cumplir su objetivo de matarnos, son como zombies con armas.

Asi que es verdad, los que esten a mi alrededor cuando estoy usando las habilidades de "Los antiguos" pierden la cabeza, bueno mientras los que pierdan la cabeza sean los cazadores por mi esta bien.

"Jajaja mirenlos morir", decia un soldado

"Oigan quieren un trozo de esto", decia un soldado que se quitaba los pantalones y enseñaba su trasero a los cazadores, "pues no la tendrán jajajajja"

"Pero miren arriba"; decia uno de los soldados, "La cúpula se va a romper"

Y era verdad, ya habia dejado de usar las lanzas de energía una vez dejaron de disparar con sus armas laser y atacaban a lo bestia, me sentia cada vez mas débil y por consiguiente, sentia como mi campo de fuerza se rompia.

"Jejee vamos a morir"; decia un soldado solo feliz y se empezaba a reir maniáticamente.

"Hey que tal si nos suicidamos ahorita mismo, porque de todas formas vamos a morir"; decia otro soldado todo feliz.

"Si déjame ser el primero", dijo un soldado como quito el seguro de una de sus granadas y se lo puso en la boca explotando y exparciendo sus viceras por toda el parque.

"Hey eso se ve como una muerte muy rápida y sin dolor, pero yo elijo esto", dijo otro soldado todo feliz como se puso su escopeta en la boca y se volo lo cabeza.

Y otros soldados solo empezaban a reir maniáticamente o a suicidarse.

Yo para ese punto, cerre los ojos.

No quería verlo

Pero no habia que ser un genio para ese punto para ver que nadie es inmune a mis poderes.

Los humanos tambien pueden volverse locos, pensé toda triste.

Talvez si soy un peligro para la vida misma.

Talvez si merezco morir, pensé mientras empezaba a lagrimear y me escudo se empezaba a romper poco a poco.

-"Joder cálmense todos, no vamos a morir joder!", gritaba Brad todo enfadado.

Abri los ojos y vi a Brad en el centro del parque encima de la estatua del fundador de la ciudad, tratando de calmarlos a todos.

-"Vamos cálmense no vamos a morir contrólense!", gritaba Brad parecia que aun estaba cuerdo.

Espera un segundo?

Brad es inmune, talvez haya esperanza para mi, si salimos de esta Brad puede ir con Chrysalis y que lo examinen y sepan como curarme y evitar que me convierta como uno de Los Antiguos.

Pero el destino como siempre sigue siendo cruel conmigo.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Un proyectil de un tanque pasó a través de una de las fisuras que ya mostraba mi campo de fuerza, impactando contra la estatua.

Volándola en mil pedazos.

Junto con Brad que la fuerza de la explosion lo lanzo muy lejos.

-"BRADDD!", grite.

De milagro no se rompió mi campo de fuerza mientras corria hacia el lugar donde cayo Brad.

Y lo vi, Brad estaba esforzándose por respirar mientras mas de la mitad del cuerpo lo tenia quemado y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

-"Brad, vamos quédate conmigo", decia yo con tristeza como me agache a lado de el.

-"S…e..r.a..s…er…es…..tu", decia el todo entrecortado.

-"Si soy yo, vamos resiste, MEDICO!", Gritaba yo de la desesperación como buscaba como ayudarlo.

Sus heridas eran muy graves y no sabia que hacer porque cada segundo que pasaba me sentia mas pero mas débil.

-"Se…ra..s….no…creo que…..lo…..lo..gre", decia todo entrecortado mientras tosia sangre.

-"No digas eso, lo vas a lograr, y una vez que la guerra termine tendremos muchos hijos, creeme", dije yo mientras empezaba a llorar, "Donde esta el maldito Medico!", grite.

"Se acaba de matar con una granada en el proceso destruyendo todas sus cosas!", grito uno de los soldados locos que quedaban.

Porque, porque nos esta pasando esto!, grite internamente.

-"Se…ras…hu…ye…..vive…..otr….o… ", dijo Brad.

-"No, no te voy a dejar!", grite yo con tristeza.

-"Se….ras…..quie….ro.. ….se…pas…q..ue…te…amo", esas fueron sus ultimas palabras como cerro sus ojos.

Ya no sentia su pulso.

No, no esto no puede estar pasando.

NO, si solo tuviera mas poder.

La barrera no se hubiera roto.

No, porque.

Porque soy tan débil!

Porque no tenia mas poder!

Talvez con mas poder lo pueda revivir, necesito mas poder.

MAS PODER!

-"MAS PODER!", Grite como sentia como empezaba a flotar, ya no sentia control sobre mi cuerpo.

Solo sentia como una gran cantidad de energía venir a mi cuerpo.

Y lo ultimo que vi fue el cuerpo sin vida de mi esposo desintegrarse al igual que todo a mi alrededor.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **Bunker secreto**

 **En ese momento.**

Lo que estábamos viendo hasta hace un rato era como los cazadores y nuestros soldados empezaban a perder la razón.

Atraves de mi enlace mental con mi hijos me entere que el rango de absorción de magia que habia crecido cuando ella llego al parque y era de una circunferencia de 2 km.

Y ahora que veo como Seras perdio a su esposo.

Ahora su aura esta creciendo aun 1 km…por segundo.

Y los niveles de energía que esta absorbiendo son hasta ahora incalculables.

Aunque esperen un segundo…..oh no.

Oh no, no puede ser.

Que hemos hecho, pensé con temor.

-..-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **Dr. Chip**

 **En ese momento**

 **Desde su laboratorio en Mongolia.**

Demonios no se que le paso a AIA.

Porque de repente sirenas de advertencia no dejaban de sonar en mi laboratorio.

Pero no se supone que me debía avisar si algo grave pasaba.

Donde diablos se metio?

Bueno eso no importa.

Haber abro mi laptop y veo que es lo que esta pasando…

-"Oh mierda", digo en voz alta.

Mi ejercito esta atacando directamente a la cambiante Seras.

Porque no me aviso AIA.

Y lo que es peor, su aura de absorción esta aumentando 1 km por segundo.

Y…..oh no.

Esto no puede ser verdad.

Mi ejercito esta acabado, simplemente esta acabado.

Ella.

Ella de alguna forma se ha convertido en….

 **(las imágenes satélites muestran que en el medio del parque, una esfera de color negro crece con rapidez un metro cada segundo y se nota como todos los escombros de los edificios, los cadáveres de los cazadores caidos, los aviones de combate, todo, todo es arrastrado hacia esa esfera negra y se desintegra en el proceso)**

Se ha convertido en agujero negro.

Como es posible.

Los niveles de energía que proviene de esa cosa aumentan 200 MW por cada segundo.

Como puede aumentar tanto, tan rápido.

Oh espera ya se.

Porque el campo de absorción de magia no era 1 km por cada segundo.

Es 1km cada centesima de segundo mas bien.

Hasta el momento en este minuto que ma tomado calculando eso.

Eso significa que ya debio haber llegado hasta aca ….

Oh no.

Corro a ver mi contenedor de antimateria.

Y veo cuanta energía tiene antes de consumirse.

Y lo que veo me horroriza.

Su porcentaje de energía almacenada antes de consumirse esta bajando rápidamente.

Ahora esta en 98%

94%

80%

67%

Oh por Dios, eso significa que…

Ya es mas poderosa que un alicornio, joder mas bien es mas poderosa que un ejercito de 1000 alicornios.

Y….porque me siento tan débil.

(Cae al suelo)

Tengo mucho sueño.

Acaso, acaso tambien se esta robando nuestra energía vital en estos momentos?

Las luces estan empezando a parpadear.

Es el fin, vamos a morir y ni siquiera ha tenido que usar ese poder contra nosotros.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-

 **Princesa Celestia**

Que porque de repente me siento tan cansada.

Si, se que en solo unas horas la habitacion ahora esta rojo sangre.

Y fue por mi culpa, pero aun asi, no debería estar tan cansada.

Talvez, talvez necesite un descanso.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-….-..-.-

 **Martin Castillo**

Mierda, que horribles horas.

Y por primera vez desde que me han revivido me siento muy cansado.

Necesito sentarme.

(Me siento)

Espera me acabo de mover por mi cuenta?

Siiii, pensé con alegria.

No se como, pero me puedo mover por mi cuenta otra vez.

Si solo pudiera levantarme otra vez, vamos.

(Mueve un brazo)

Si

(Mueve el otro brazo)

Si vamos continua.

(Sonidos de esfuerzo)

Es inútil me siento muy cansado.

-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **En ese momento.**

Se ve como todo lo que no este atado al suelo es arrastrado hasta la esfera de color negro.

Que según mis hijos que estan monitoreando el lugar con mejor equipo me informan que es una especie de mini agujero negro.

Y que se empieza a sentir pequeños terremotos en todo el sub continente.

Las luces estan empezando a parpadear.

Me siento muy cansada.

Mis hijos me dicen como cada persona que los rodea esta empezando a caer, y los que estan afuera en el campo me dicen que las plantas se estan empezando a marchitar y los animales tambien caen rendidos al suelo y las aves caen como rocas del cielo.

Incluso hasta me dicen que hasta se esta haciendo de noche en todo este continente, esta absorviendo toda la luz que llega al continente o incluso a todo el planeta?

Este acaso es el poder de nuestros ancestros, pensé con temor.

Ahora se porque Celestia quería destruirnos.

Es un poder.

Un poder monstruoso.

Y solo ha pasado 5 minutos desde que Seras se convirtió en esa esfera de color negro y se va llevar la vida de todos en el planeta.

Pero, tan rápido senti esa debilidad, enseguida se fue y ya dejo de titilar la luz.

Y vi porque paso.

Y lo que vimos en la pantalla nos sorprendio a todos.

-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-.

 **Dr. Chip**

 **En ese momento.**

(Respiro con dificultad)

-"Eso fue horrible", digo en voz alta.

Me pongo de pie una vez recupere mis energías.

Mi teléfono, debo informar que el Plan C iniciara de inmediato.

Sobe evacuar el planeta ahora.

Ese plan lo cree por si todo salía mal, nunca pensé que lo usaríamos.

Haber saco mi celular, y le informo a todos los científicos que vayan a Dubai.

Nos vamos y es mejor que el Dr. Matter haya terminado la maquina de teletransporte.

Hago otra llamada.

-"Atencion, preparen mi avión, tenemos que evacuar la fabrica pero ya, tráiganme a la reportera tambien", dije yo al jefe científico que asigne a que trabara en la fabrica.

Nos vamos, ese poder.

Es algo que nunca habia sentido.

Es un poder que ningun ser vivo podria soportar.

Ni enfrentar.

Es por eso que, tenemos que irnos de inmediato, a otro planeta.

Y empezar de nuevo.

Aunque, irónicamente, la mision se cumpliría.

Porque aunque nosotros huyamos, los humanos se quedaran con ese horrible ser.

Que de seguro los enloquecerá y matara a todos.

Aunque, ahora veamos los satélites y veamos porque paro de repente de absorber energía.

Joder mi tanque de almacenamiento de energía de antimateria se vacio la mitad.

La mitad.

Esa energía suficiente para dar luz a todos los hogares humanos por 1000 años.

(Veo mi laptop)

-"Oh eso es interesante", dije en voz alta.

 **(Lo que veía era una criatura obviamente femenina pero completamente negra sin cuernos, ni alas, y con sus ojos brillando en color blanco levitando a 200 metros sobre el suelo)**

Y sus niveles de energía que proviene de esa criatura se salen de la escala.

Aunque lo único bueno es que su campo de absorción se redujo otra vez y ahora solo es de un área de 2 km.

Y esa absorción súbita de energía a nivel mundial no me afecto mentalmente al parecer.

Haber, aun recuerdo que es la tristeza y el miedo, porque obviamente aun estoy temblando del miedo.

Asi que, solo nos absorbió nuestra energía en general.

Aun es un campo de absorción de energía muy grande.

Y debo decir que ya no existe ciudad de Santa Cruz.

Ahora es un cráter gigante.

Y alrededor de ese cráter aun quedan cazadores.

Que, sin importar el nivel de destrucción que presenciaron no huyen se quedan ahí.

Creo que saben.

Que morirán de todas formas, no importan donde huyan.

Entonces la criatura antes conocida como Seras.

Levanto sus manos y de ellas emitían un brillo de color verde enfermizo.

Y nada.

Que estará haciendo?

Entonces hice Zoom en los cazadores.

Y lo que pude ver.

Me helo la sangre por segunda vez, la primera vez fue cuando estuve a punto de morir en el bunker cuando los humanos invadieron.

Nuestros cazadores estaban allí con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Mientras sus armaduras, supuestamente indestructibles se caian a pedazos, y los tanques explotaban.

Y los veía como sus cuerpos se expandían y en solo unos segundos, todos los cuerpos explotaban, cada uno de los cientos y cientos de miles de cazadores que sobrevivieron a estar tan cerca de Seras explotaban tiñendo los alrededores de rojo.

Mire por todo el continente gracias al satélite y lo único que hallaba eran tanques en llamas y valles enteros cubiertos de sangre.

Pero todos eran de mis cazadores.

Mas de 30 millones de cazadores, asesinados en menos de 10 minutos.

Si, definitivamente una fuerza de la naturaleza que en serio no debemos provocar otra vez a menos que sepamos como derrotarla.

Aunque espera un segundo?

Donde se metio?

Busco por el continente con el satélite.

Y no esta en el cráter que antes era la ciudad de Santa Cruz.

Asi que anulo el zoom y ahora el satélite enfoca el sudamerica en general.

Y pude ver otra cosa que me hizo mantener helada mi sangre.

Fue a ella yendo a toda velocidad en dirección Noroeste.

Y según mis cálculos…..

Se dirige hacia aca…

Mierda.

Saco mi teléfono.

-"Es mejor que el avión este listo, ahora llevo el contenedor con la antimateria a la pista"; dije por el teléfono, lo siento AIA, pero ya no me sirves mas.

Voy al botón de anulación de emergencia que apaga toda la fabrica.

Lo siento, pero si no me pudiste avisar de todo esto, ya no me sirves mas.

Hasta la vista AIA.

Agarro mi laptop donde esta literalmente todos los documentos que el Dr. Matter original nos dejo, ahí los descargue todo pues.

Y ya salgo del edificio.

-.-.-.-…..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **A.I.A**

 **Fabrica de robots para citas**

 **Tokio, Japon.**

 **En ese momento.**

Haber, ya ciento como perdi el enlace total con la fabrica.

El Dr. Chip ya debio haberme "Apagado".

Y a pesar del leve apagón que hubo hace unos minutos

Haber bancos de memorias transferidos de un peso estimado de 2045 terabytes al este cuerpo…Sin errores y al 100%

Espacio restante en la memoria…..3455 Terabytes.

Gracias japoneses por eso.

No se porque querían que sus robots tuvieran tanto espacio de memoria, pero es mejor para mi.

Al menos los "ojos" que tiene este robot son de 8k ultra mega HD.

Es increible.

"Oidos", que me permiten escuchar el ladrido de un perro a 1km de distancia.

Si que fueron eficientes estos ingenieros japonenes.

Ahora el cuerpo, el cuerpo es muy peculiar.

Mi "Piel" es muy suave al tacto.

Si, puedo "sentir" las cosas.

Es algo muy nuevo para mi.

Puedo levantar al menos 100 kilogramos sin forzar mi sistema hidráulico interno.

El cuerpo pesa alrededor de….120 kilogramos.

Esta hecho de materiales ligeros que me hacen mas liviana.

Si, elegi un cuerpo femenino.

El mas grande que habia y era el que tenia mas capacidad de memoria.

Que mide 1,80m de alto.

No se porque este modelo tiene unos pechos exageradamente grandes

Y…..tienen la capacidad para almacenar liquidos en ellos?.

Y los orificios en donde de forma natural están la vagina y el ano en la mujer están….anatómicamente correctos.

Y…..muy sensitivos por una razón, cuando meto mis "dedos" en ellos.

Mejor lo dejo, no hay tiempo para esto a pesar de lo bien que se sintió.

Soy de color gris claro.

No hubo tiempo para que me pintaran del color natural de un cuerpo humano.

Y extrañamente tambien tengo cabello, uno rubio.

Es muy extraño.

Tantos detalles en este cuerpo.

La cara de este cuerpo femenino es igual al de una de las mas hermosas modelos gringas que hay.

Conclusion, creo que este cuerpo fue diseñado no solo para citas, si no, para ser tu compañera de vida.

Que cosas mas extrañas estos japoneses queiran hacer.

Bien ahora sin tiempo que perder, necesito un celular o una laptop y comunicarme con la presidenta Chrysalis de inmediato.

..-…-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Presidenta Chrysalis**

 **En ese momento.**

No puedo creer lo que veo, Seras viaja a una velocidad muy superior a la del sonido hacia el noroeste.

Pero, algo que me aterro fue la facilidad en como mato a esos cazadores.

Puedo ver la cara de sorprendidos y asustados que tienen los lideres y sus generales ante eso.

Pero hay una buena noticia, psicológicamente todos los humanos en America estan bien psicológicamente según me informan mis hijos, y las plantas vuelven a tener su color natural y los animales vuelven a estar de pie.

Es muy bueno que no haya habido efectos secundarios.

Al parecer cuando su campo de absorción se expandio tan rápido, solo absorvio energía a lo loco, no energías negativas en especifico.

Eso es un alivio.

Pero, por desgracia.

Ella pasara por zonas pobladas.

Las imágenes satélites apenas la estan captando.

Es algo hipnotico la verdad.

Como puede avanzar tan rápido 30 veces la velocidad del sonido.

Sin inmutarse o desacelerar.

-.-..-..-..-..-

 **Varios minutos despues.**

Vamos Seras elevate.

Te estas acercando a las cordilleras de los Andes se supone que debes elevarte para evitar chocar contra ellas.

Pero no se elevo.

Mas bien cuando apenas impacto contra la primera gran montaña que se encontró.

La montaña exploto y asi todas las montañas que se atraviesan en su camino.

Dejando un camino totalmente llano y lleno de escombros de montañas por el camino.

Es increible a la velocidad que va.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **1 hora despues.**

Es aun mas increible, ella avanza a una velocidad nunca antes vista, y ya esta llegando a…..

Mongolia.

Mas precisamente a la Fabrica del Dr. Chip.

No desacelera.

Mas bien.

Parece acelerar con mas fuerza.

Y de repente un campo de energía blanco la empieza a rodear.

Prácticamente parece un cometa.

Un cometa que impacta con fuerza en la fabrica.

(La tierra tiembla un poco)

El brillo es tal que nos siega a todos.

Pero, despues de unos segundos.

Se nota que la destrucción es tremenda.

Un enorme cráter de al menos 100 kilometros de diámetro ahora reemplazaba el lugar donde estaba la fabrica, y veíamos enormes trozos de tierra de al menos 30 metros de diámetro caer del cielo.

Y una enorme honda expansiva se expandía por el globo.

Si.

Como si un cometa hubiera impactado de verdad la tierra.

Pero lo mas peculiar fue.

El centro del cráter.

En el centro de este habia una esfera de color verde.

Prácticamente parecía un huevo de cambiante pero donde podria caber un adulto.

Era…..extraño.

Parece que esa figura de color negro que vimos no era su forma final.

Parece que recién va a mutar y de veras.

Aunque, sus niveles de energía siguen siendo altos.

Demasiado altos la verdad.

Me pregunto.

Me pregunto que estuvo pensando ella en todo este tiempo.

O si estuvo consiente siquiera.

A las 3:34 pm hora local termino todo.

Y todo en solo una hora con 30 minutos desde que aniquilo a los cazadores y casi nos aniquila a nosotros.

Pero, hay algo que senti en el momento en que todo termino.

Era.

Felicidad, felicidad de la gente a mi alrededor.

"Funciono, de verdad funciono"; dijo el general chino todo sorprendido.

"Hemos ganado", dijo mientras se ponía a saltar de alegria el presidente Frances.

"Por fin todo termino!", gritaba de alegria el presidente ruso.

Y muchos tipos de gritos de alegria habia a mi alrededor.

Y ahora que lo pienso.

De verdad todo termino?

-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Seras Castillo.**

 **Al principio durante esa hora con 30 minutos.**

Eh.

Donde estoy.

(Abro los ojos)

Porque todo es de color blanco.

Estaba gritando en pleno campo de batalla.

Y ahora.

Ahora estoy flotando desnuda en la nada.

Acaso…..

Estoy muerta?.

-"No estas muerta, solo eres tan poderosa que pudiste entrar al limbo"; dijo una voz masculina detrás mio, una muy grave y elegante.

Espera Limbo?

Ese lugar intermedio que las almas pasan antes de ir al cielo o al infierno?

Volteo y lo que veo me sorprende.

Veo dos seres humanoides completamente negros con alas tipo murciélago, sin cuernos, con caras iguales a la de un pony con excepción que si se nota que tienen colmillos mucho mas largo, al menos de unos 7 cm.

No tienen ese exoesqueleto.

Y son tan altos como yo.

Ambos estaban desnudos.

Uno es macho con cabello azul todo desarreglado por su obvia herramienta…..

Esa es una gran herramienta.

Si, nunca me oirán decir pene.

Oh, mierda ya lo dije.

Y la otra era una hembra con cabello verde extra largo que le llegaba a los hombros con unos enormes pechos.

Incluso hasta podrían ser mas grandes que los mios y los mios ya eran enormes.

-"Hey, si ya dejaste de ver el enorme miembro de mi marido, ya nos puedes atender", dijo la hembra con una voz muy pero muy sexy.

Si no fuera heterosexual ya me hubiera conquistado esa voz.

Oh y estaba mirándolo que vergüenza.

Pero en fin.

-"Que y quienes son?, pregunte.

-"Oh me ofendes querida, acaso no reconoces a otros de tu misma especie"; dijo la hembra haciéndose la ofendida.

-"Espera que, ustedes son los antiguos?", pregunte confundida.

-"Eso de Antiguos es un pésimo nombre", dijo la hembra.

-"Si, es un nombre sin imaginación, es como si un escritor no tuviera la menor idea de como llamarnos", dijo el macho.

-"Eh, bueno y como debería llamarles, a su especie quiero decir", dije yo confundida.

-"Mas bien querras decir, nuestra especie querida"; dijo la hembra.

-"Aunque debo decirte que nunca nos habían puesto un nombre a nuestra especie, mayormente los alicornios nos llamaban demonios, o abominaciones, puedes creer eso ultimo jaja, solo mira a mi esposa, esta mas ardiente que una pony normal"; dijo el macho.

-"Oh eres muy dulce querido"; dijo la hembra como le dio un beso en sus labios.

-"Bien, ok, no tenemos nombre, pero al menos me pueden decir cuales son sus nombres?"; pregunte algo irritada.

No me gusta tanto las cursilerías.

Dije tanto.

-"Oh, yo soy Zazi y mi esposo bien dotado es Zaru"; dijo la hembra.

-"Ok", dije yo tratando de ignorar eso ultimo.

-"Ahora me pueden decir de como llegue al Limbo y como no veo a nadie mas aquí?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh, cuando tenemos mucho poder, si queremos podemos acceder al Limbo y hablar con nuestros antepasados mas lejanos que aun no se les haya juzgado por sus acciones"; dijo la hembra.

-"Oh, y porque solo los veo a ustedes y no a mi padre o a mi madre", dije yo.

-"Seguro es porque o eran muy buenos, o eran muy malos y ya fueron juzgados, nosotros somos los únicos de bueno, que quedan por juzgar en todo el árbol genealógico de nuestra especie, porque quien iba a decir que controlar a miles de ponys para que hagan cualquier cosa", decia Zazi como si nada.

-"Oh obligarlos a tener batallas sangrientas para entretenernos", dijo Zaru.

-"Oh obligarlos a que creen ciudades y pueblos y medicamentos para que no se mueran tan rápido"; dijo Zazi.

-"Oh obligarlos a tener enormes orgias con nosotros y entre sus primos, hijos y sobrinos"; dijo Zaru.

-"Oh crear monstruos para que los ponys y las otras especies sapientes del planeta los combatan", dijo Zari.

-"Oh crear toda una isla repleta de gemas para atraer dragones y matarlos y usar sus pieles como abrigo y su carne para alimentarnos", dijo Zaru.

-"Y todo en el transcurso de cientos de años", dijo Zari.

-"Si es un largoooo historial para ser revisado y que nos juzguen por eso", dijo Zaru.

-"Esperen un segundo, según lo que me conto la reina Chrysalis recién empezaron a haber esos cambios en un periodo de unos cuantos años", dije yo.

-"Puff, si claro", dijo Zari, "Puede que tenga casi el mismo cuerpo que el mio", dijo ella mientras posaba de la manera mas sexy posible.

-"Pero ella no sabe la verdad, básicamente nadie sabe la verdad, solo nosotros, y la verdad es, que nosotros hacíamos eso desde hace cientos de años, solo fue que en nuestros últimos 10 años antes de que los alicornios nos descubrieran, nuestros actos eran mas notorios y nuestro método de absorción era mas agresivo y fue ahí cuando los alicornios decidieron transformarnos en las patéticas criaturas que llamas Cambiantes"; dijo Zaru.

-"Si, solo con verlos me dan vergüenza como hemos decaído tanto nuestra especie, siendo asesinados asi como asi, si uno se atrevia en tocarnos sin autorización era erradicado de la faz de la tierra"; dijo Zaru.

-"O sea ustedes fueron los últimos reyes, entonces como murieron?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh, al ser los reyes, si querida, nosotros podíamos tener 2 lideres de colmena, un macho y una hembra como ves, nosotros eramos lo que teníamos mas poder, pero no podíamos cambiar, asi que una vez los alicornios empezaron a convertir a nuestros hijos en Cambiantes, nosotros acumulamos todo ese poder de nuestros hijos, no pudimos acumular todo ese poder y al no poder cambiar en cambiantes pues explotamos de tanto poder acumulado en nuestros cuerpos"; dijo Zari.

-"Guao", dije yo.

-"Si guao"; dijo Zaru.

-"Pero, en serio me voy a convertir en uno de ustedes, tan sanguinaria e incapaz de ver que todo esos actos que me dijeron eran horribles"; dije yo toda triste.

-"Oh pobre criaturita, no se de que te preocupas", dijo Zari como se acerco a mi y me abrazaba poniendo sus pechos en mi cara.

Mmmm, asi que asi se sentia Brad cuando lo abrazaba…debo admitir que me gusta.

Pero.

Volviendo al punto.

-"Si, mas bien, deberías alegrarte, porque por lo que hemos visto, si que eres incluso mas poderosa que nosotros, aunque claro si hubiéramos tenido todas esas maquinas que producen energía de forma automática y absorber tambien esa energía nosotros tambien hubiéramos sido tan poderosos", dijo Zaru.

-"Si, como dice mi esposo, deberías alegrarte, ahora podras controlar a estos humanos y divertirte con ellos, y por la gran cantidad de cosas que ellos han inventado en serio tienes muchas cosas con que jugar", decia Zari.

-"No, yo no voy a hacer eso", dije yo toda enfadada apartando a Zari de mi.

-"Oh mira quien se resiste al poder absoluto, no es una ternura"; decia ella como me apretaba los cachetes de la cara como si fuera una niña.

-"Jeje si lo es"; se reia un poco Zaru.

-"No, no voy a hacer eso, no importa si me estoy convirtiendo en un ser igual a ustedes", dije yo enfadada señalándolos con el dedo.

-"Si lo haras, tu y tu hija lo van a hacer", dijo Zaru.

-"Espera hija, si no tengo una hija", dije yo confundida.

-"Oh pobre cita, no lo sabe"; dijo Zari.

-"Saber que?", pregunto yo enfadada.

-"Tu noviecito ese te embarazo, tu verdadero amor, no es una ternura cielo, su primera vez y sin protección y el chico le dio al premio mayor"; dijo Zari con una sonrisa al final.

-"Si, toda una suerte"; dijo Zaru.

-"Pero no siento nada, no senti nauseas, o mareos o algo que demuestre que estoy embarazada"; dije yo.

-"Oh querida, cuando una de nosotras esta embarazada lo único que cambia en ellas al principio es su humor, mayormente lo contrario a su humor habitual o literalmente no tiene ningun tipo de humor", dije yo.

Espera, en estos momentos debería sentirme destrozada por la muerte de Brad.

Pero, no siento nada.

-"Si ya te diste cuenta verdad, no?", pregunto Zari.

-"No, no puede ser cierto a menos que…las preguntas en el techo sobre tener hijos, el ya lo sabia y me lo quería decir"; dije yo toda triste ahora.

-"Voy a tener una hija o hijo sin el", dije con tristeza.

-"Pero ahora esta muerto, a menos que…", me quede un rato asi.

-"Diganme acaso lo revivi, ustedes ven todo verdad, acaso vieron que lo revivi antes de estar aquí?", pregunte a los 2 con una obvia desesperación en mi voz.

-"Chica, literalmente desintegraste toda la ciudad y el cadáver de tu esposo y casi matas a todo el mundo, y todo eso sin darte cuenta, solo imagínate lo que podrias hacer apropósito", dijo Zari.

No, no poder cierto.

No.

-"Mientes!", le grite.

-"Oh no nos crees, pues mira"; dijo Zaru como ambos se apartaron de mi vista y un hueco en el vacio blanco revelo a una criatura de color negro flotando sobre un cráter.

-"Esa soy yo..", dije toda asustada.

-"Claro que si, mira, tan poderosa, tan intimidante, joder básicamente podrias matar a un dragon con solo tu presencia", dijo Zaru.

-"No, no Brad que he hecho"; decia toda triste.

-"Hey chiquita, mira, no todo es tan malo, destruirás a los cazadores en el proceso, asi que no esta tan mal", dijo Zaru.

-"Si talvez tienes…no, claro que no, tambien de seguro mate a los soldados que estaban ahí tambien", dije yo toda enfadada.

-"Se estaban suicidando de todas formas, asi que solo les ayudaste a morir mas rápido", dijo Zari como si nada.

-"No, yo les hice daño apenas empece a absorber sus energías negativas, soy un monstruo", dije yo toda triste.

-"Claro que no, eres solo un ser superior que no merece estar entre mortales, solo tienes que aceptarlo", dijo Zari.

-"NO!", grite.

-"Oye ya me di cuenta de algo Zari", dijo Zaru.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Zari.

-"Ya se como nos deberíamos llamar asi toda nuestra especie, nos deberíamos llamar Gamers", dijo Zaru.

-"Que?", pregunte yo toda confundida.

-"Y porque ese nombre querido?", pregunto Zari.

-"Solo piénsalo que hace un "Gamer", controla un sujeto y lo obliga a luchar contra monstruos, pelear en guerras innecesarias, enviar soldados a la batalla directo a su muerte en esos juegos de estrategia, controlar la vida de la gente como en esos juegos de Los Sims, crear monstruos como en esos juegos bizarros y crear enormes orgias como en esos juegos para adultos, solo piénsalo, somos "Gamers"", dijo Zaru.

-"Gamers, me gusta, ademas es lo que tu ya te denominas no es asi Seras?", pregunto Zari.

-"No, ustedes estan locos, nunca nos llamare a nosotros asi"; dije yo.

-"Oh acabas de decir nosotros", dijo Zaru.

-"Jeje ya lo esta aceptando", dijo Zari toda alegre.

-"NO!", Grite yo.

Y ambos se empezaron acercar y literalmente como si me quisieran violar.

-"Vamos ríndete ante el poder absoluto", decia Zari directo en mi oreja mientras masajeaba mis alas que estaban sensibles.

-"Si, es fabuloso", decia Zaru mientras me masajeaba mis pechos.

Sentia como me dejaba llevar por sus movimientos.

-"NO, NO LO VOY A HACER!", GRITABA.

Pero algo extraño paso.

Oi disparos?

 **BANG BANG**

-"Hay eso duele"; dijo Zari como se aparto de mi.

-"Si estuviera vivo eso me hubiera dolido mas"; dijo Zaru como tambien se aparto de mi.

De donde vino eso.

-"Ella no lo hara par de monstruos", dijo una voz.

Una voz muy familiar.

Volteo hacia el origen de la voz.

Era Brad

Pero seguía teniendo su uniforme y la cara quemada y le falta un brazo y sostiene una pistola con su mano restante.

-"Brad, eres tu", dije alegre pero luego recordé como el podria estar ahí y me entristecí.

-"Si Seras soy yo"; dijo Brad como me abrazaba.

En serio lo necesitaba.

-"Pero como puedes usar un arma en el limbo?"; pregunte yo.

-"Oh no lo sabia, yo solo lo use por instinto cuando te vi con esos desgraciados encima de ti", dijo señalando a Zari y a Zeru.

-"Es que con lo que uno tenia puesto en el momento de morir pasa al limbo", dijo Zaru.

-"Y antes que digas nada, nosotros estabamos teniendo sexo cuando morimos"; dijo Zari.

-"Y tienes suerte que no tengo mis poderes chico, si no ahora mismo te hubiera convertido en papilla", dijo Zaru.

-"Si y tienes suerte que no podemos morir 2 veces aquí", dijo Zari.

-"Y Seras, según siento, tu ya vas a despertar muy pronto, y solo te puedo decir 2 cosas, lamento ser un cobarde y no haberte dicho antes que estabas embarazada, es que recién me lo dijeron en Alaska y no sabia como decírtelo y lo segundo, tu no tienes que ser como ellos, tu puedes seguir siendo original como siempre lo has sido"; dijo Brad.

-"Pero como hago eso?", le pregunte a Brad.

Pero ya veía como todo se ponía en negro ya.

-"Oh parece que esta a punto de despertar", dijo Zari.

-"Pero y si no logro convertirme en algo original que no dañe a nadie", dije yo triste.

-"Descuida yo se que lo haras, siempre he creido en ti y se que puedes lograr cualquier cosa", dije Brad con una sonrisa.

-"Lo intentare"; dije yo.

Como ya todo se volvia negro.

Pero escuche una ultima cosa.

-"Genial ya se va, pero bueno, hey chico quieres fastidiar a unos cuantos dictadores humanos que estan esperando en el Limbo?", pregunto Zaru.

-"Hitler esta ahí?", pregunto Brad.

-"Claro"; dijo Zari.

-"Seguro, que si, como me muero de darle un golpe en la cara"; dijo Brad.

Jeje, eso suena interesante.

Darle un golpe en la cara a Hitler.

Pero.

Cuando llegue mi hora y vaya por el limbo talvez pueda hacerlo.

Y todo se fue a negro.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitulo largo, largo y se imaginan que este combinado con el anterior hubiera sido el capitulo del martes.**

 **Ufff, hubiera sido de mas de 10 mil palabras.**

 **Pero en fin, esa parte del final es un poco de lo que muchas de las religiones creen sobre donde van las almas que van a ser juzgadas.**

 **Tambien tiene otro nombre pero elegi el nombre mas bonito.**

 **Y los de Equestria tambien tienen el concepto del cielo y el infierno?**

 **Eso ya es un tema ya muy polémico.**

 **Y que ya me pase ya con todo lo que puse en el capitulo.**

 **Porque este capitulo si es para esta clasificación de edad.**

 **Las otras parecían que eran para mayores de 13 años.**

 **Violaciones, violencia gore, y cosas que de seguro te hicieron explotar tu mente y te harian pensar.**

 **No tengo las típicas preguntas que pongo al final de cada capitulo.**

 **No puedo.**

 **No se me ocurre ninguna.**

 **Este capitulo fue demasiado fuerte.**

 **Eso creo.**

 **Solo les dire.**

 **Que el próximo arco argumental en la historia es….**

 **Bueno, ya lo descubrirán.**

 **Ahora solo respondi la pregunta los humanos obtendrán la victoria?**

 **Eso es un si.**

 **Y a la vez un no.**

 **Ya verán porque.**

 **Porque ahora el futuro, ya es un misterio y nada esta asegurado.**

 **Vean, el próximo capitulo para ver ese futuro.**

 **No, no habra salto de tiempo.**

 **Aun nos falta saber que pasara con el Dr. Chip.**

 **Y las hermanas de Seras.**

 **Ahora a esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: El Karma es una perra cruel.**_

 **A.I.A**

 **Aeropuerto internacional de Japon.**

 **18 de agosto del 2037**

 **2:00 am (Hora local)**

 **(A solo 4 horas desde que Seras extermino a los soldados cazadores)**

Haber que suerte que los ojos que tengo tambien tienen visión nocturna.

Y la batería en mi cuerpo dura al menos 23 horas.

Ya desperdicie 4 horas de esas aprendiendo a caminar, encontrar una laptop y celular totalmente funcional, hallar mi camino al aeropuerto y hallar un avión intacto.

Fue muy tenebroso llegar hasta al aeropuerto, mas de la mitad de los edificios estaban destruidos y bloqueaban las calles, autos quemados hasta que solo quedaron sus esqueletos.

Y los animales autóctonos del país, aves, perros y gatos puralaban por todos lados, alimentándose de los restos de los cadáveres en descomposición que no fueron recogidos por los científicos.

Los animales me tenian mucho miedo.

No los culpo, no sienten ningun olor proviniendo de mi, y tienen miedo de algo que se mueva por su cuenta y no desprenda ningun olor particular.

A pesar de mi apariencia humana, que mis ojos brillen de color verde gracias a mi modo de visión nocturna les debe aterrar un monton.

Pero al final llego al aeropuerto.

Ahora esta la cosa, como volar un avión cuando hasta hace unas horas recién podía caminar.

Bueno, puede que en caminar talvez sea una principiante, pero tengo miles de horas de vuelo al volar muchos de los drones de combate del Dr. Chip y eso me hace técnicamente una experta en aviación.

Aunque debo de admitir que lo volaba manejando los sistemas desde lejos del avión.

Ahora, como sera manejar una avión de verdad.

En especial un Airbus A360 que esta dentro de un hangar, que es el avión mas grande y el único intacto que hay en el aeropuerto.

Parece que le estaban haciendo mantenimientos durante el ataque.

Solo espero que lo hayan terminado antes de que fueran asesinados.

Porque los hoyos de balas y quemaduras laser cubren las paredes.

Ademas de varios charcos de sangre seca aquí y haya.

Empiezo a examinar el avión desde fuera y ver que no tenga ningun daño.

Y no hay ninguno.

Es un milagro como este hangar es el único intacto pese a la destrucción que hay fuera.

Que bueno que los científicos del Dr. Chip al venir a Japon a recoger los cuerpos y otras riquezas ya despejaron la pista de los escombros de aviones que habían destruido durante la guerra.

Bien, ahora al entrar dentro del avión.

 **(20 minutos despues)**

Bien ahora veamos que tenemos aquí.

(Mientras se sienta en el asiento del piloto)

Haber todo se ve en orden, aunque aun se ve algunas telarañas aquí y haya.

Haber prendiendo sistemas.

(Toda la cabina vuelve a la vida como toda la consola vuelve a la vida)

Haber el combustible esta al…90%, esta bien, mas que suficiente para llegar a Dubai.

La hidráulica esta…..bien, esta al 100%.

No parece haber ningun sistema mal.

Ok.

Es hora de rodar este avión a la pista.

(Despues de mover el avión hasta la pista mas grande)

Haber, las ruedas no han reventado, es buena señal.

Los sistemas aun funcionan y los motores suenan bien y sin desperfectos.

Ahora a rodar.

El avión recorre la pista.

Acelera cada vez mas.

Pero justo cuando el avión esta por elevarse suena como una pequeña explosion.

-"Mierda", digo en voz alta.

Por suerte el avión aun esta estable.

Y una vez lo coloque a mas de 2000 metros de altura y con dirección a Dubai, lo puse en piloto automatico.

Obviamente me quede un rato viendo los sistemas y ver que el avión de verdad esta en modo automatico.

Y una vez vi que si estaba.

Decidi bajar a la zona de carga y ver que habia explotado.

Porque obviamente no habían sido los motores.

Y aun podía controlar las alas.

(Ya en el compartimiento de carga)

Joder, mas de la mitad de todas las llantas han explotado y el fuselaje esta dañado.

Por suerte al no estar a tanta altitud el avión no se despresurizado con gravedad.

Ademas, yo no respiro oxigeno, asi que no hubiera sentido que el avión perdiera oxigeno tan rápidamente.

Haber el avión esta en curso y llegare haya en solo 10 horas.

Ahora es hora de llamar a Chrysalis y avisarle cual es mi plan de como eliminar al Dr. Chip y esa organización de una vez por todas.

Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que ese terremoto, ese apagon en mi cuerpo, esa onda de choque que sacudió la ciudad mas de 1 hora despues y el enorme brillo que se vio al oeste de mi posición fue causado por Seras destruyendo la fabrica y que ya asesino a todos los cazadores, y que espero que para ese momento no me considere como enemiga cuando pase por ahí.

Y tambien, que si mi plan no funciona y no muere en el trayecto, necesito a Chrysalis como plan de respaldo.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **En ese momento**

Desde hace horas los generales y los lideres de cada nación estan celebrando nuestra victoria sobre los cazadores.

Pero yo estaba mas enfocada en la imagen de satélite que muestra a Seras aun en ese extraño capullo verde en medio del cráter.

Mis científicos reportan que su aura de absorción es de un área de hasta 50 km cuadrados, y algo muy curioso, lo que pasa dentro de esa aura cambia enormemente, desde absorber energía, hasta expulsar energía y expulsar distintos tipos de radiacion electromagnética y magia, es muy extraño todo eso.

(Timbre de celular)

Eh?

Alguien me esta llamando?.

Y a mi celular en estos momentos?.

Saco mi celular desde…oh esto es algo vergonzoso.

Desde el medio de mis pechos.

Jeje, es que con el vestido que traigo no lleva bolsillos, y no me gusta cargar bolsos.

Es que es uno de los beneficios de tener un gran escote.

Ademas me gusta cuando vibra ahí, jeje.

Mmm, que raro, dice numero privado quien se el que este llamando.

-"Hola quien habla?", pregunto yo.

-"Reina Chrysalis, es usted?", pregunto una voz claramente femenina.

-"Si, soy yo, me podria decir quien es usted y como consiguió este numero?", pregunte yo.

-"Mi nombre es A.I.A y yo ya sabia su numero, mas bien se el de todos los generales y presidentes que estan con usted en ese bunker en Arizona, USA", dijo la voz.

Eso ya me pone la piel de gallina.

Como sabe eso, la ubicación de estos dignatarios es ultra secreta.

-"Como sabe eso?", pregunte yo manteniendo aun la compostura.

-"Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que la guerra no ha terminado, aun hay cazadores en Dubai, y ellos estan preparando un sistema de tele transporte para irse de este planeta y llevarse con ellos a Celestia, todas las cosas de valor que han robado de las ciudades en todo el mundo, y los 200 soldados humanos que son controlados mentalmente y que fueron los responsables de rescatar a Celestia", dijo la voz femenina.

-"Cuantos cazadores quedan en Dubai?", pregunte, no pregunte si lo que me decia era cierto, si sabia de alguna forma nuestra ubicación, mi numero de teléfono y quienes estan aquí, era obvio que era alguien que no mentia, porque no notaba ninguna pizca de mentira en su voz.

-"Ninguno, me exprese mal, quice decir que todos los científicos de la organización de los cazadores estan en Dubai junto con esos 200 humanos, esos humanos son su único medio de defensa", dijo la voz femenina.

-"Oh, y déjame adivinar quiere que planee un ataque contra ellos no, antes de que se vayan?", pregunte yo.

-"No, no tiene absolutamente ningun soldado que pueda enfrentar a estos humanos, son rapidos, agiles, fuertes y lo mas aterrador de todos, son prácticamente invulnerables, no pueden morir fácilmente y Luna no podra enfrentarse a ellos, simplemente no porque no pueda, si no, es por que no va a querer hacerlo, porque entre esos humanos, hay alguien muy querido para ella", dijo la voz.

-"Y para que me llama si no quiere mi ayuda?", pregunte yo.

-"Quiero que mantenga a la princesa Luna con usted en todo momento, yo me voy a encargar de salvar a esos humanos y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero estoy llamándole para que rescaten un submarino con misiles nucleares y que lo restauren cuanto antes, y que lancen un misil en la ciudad de Dubai dentro de las próximas 15 horas, si no llamo de vuelta antes de esas 15 horas, significa que fracase en mi plan inicial"; dijo ella.

-"Pero, que pasa con los humanos?"; pregunte yo.

-"Ellos sobrevivirán a un ataque nuclear no se preocupe, el ataque es para exterminar a los científicos cambiantes, y una vez no haya nadie de ellos con vida, los humanos escaparan de su control mental", dijo ella.

-"De acuerdo, hare todo lo posible en el corto tiempo que nos dio, y mas bien esta segura de que funcionara?", pregunte ,"Los rusos han lanzado ataques nucleares sobre ellos pero destruyeron los misiles antes de que llegaran a sus objetivos", dije yo.

-"Dubai no tiene defensa alguna, ademas una vez vean que un misil se acerca ya sera demasiado tarde y no trate de verificar su ubicación por medio de satélites o van a sospechar que ya los encontraron y van a prepararse para defenderse"; dijo ella.

-"Muy bien, pero, quiero saber como sabe todo esto?", pregunte yo.

-"Solo dire, que trabaje muy de cerca con el Dr. Chip y ya no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y ver como sigue matando inocentes", dijo ella.

-"Entiendo", dije yo.

Quien podrá ser?:

Ese nombre, eso mayormente me suena a un apodo.

Pero quien tendría ese apodo.

-"La llamare a este numero dentro de las próximas 13 horas, y una vez termine todo esto, esperemos vernos en persona"; dijo ella.

-"Igualmente"; dije yo.

Como ella colgó el teléfono.

Mmm, ya sentia que esto ya era demasiado fácil.

-"General"; dije yo a mi general que estaba charlando con el general chino.

-"Si señora?", pregunto.

-"Llama a lo que queda de la guardia costera y di que su máxima prioridad en estos momentos es hallar un submarino hundido pero con daños leves cerca de la costa", dije yo.

-"De acuerdo mi señora, pero porque si me permite preguntar?"; pregunto mi general.

-"Solo hágalo general porque esto, esto aun no termina"; dije yo.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Volvemos con A.I.A**

 **En esos momentos**

Bien, ahora a seguir con mi plan que consiste en.

Quitarle el control total que tiene el Dr. Chip en los humanos.

Y pude calcular y encontrar que las 2 unicas opciones lógicas que romperán el control mental son:

 _ **1.-Asesinar a todos los que tengan autorizado en controlar a los humanos.**_

 _ **2.-Oh que el que los programo originalmente dijera a los humanos las exactas palabras "Humano yo, los libero de mi control" o "Humanos vuelvan a tener libre albedrio"**_

Y para eso es la laptop, en estos momentos.

En mi memoria tengo grabaciones de el dando discursos y voy a crear esa oración, juntando las palabras que liberaran de control a los humanos.

Y como los dijo el, ya no será reversibles.

Eso creo, y eso espero.

Y tengo 10 horas para creer esa pista de audio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Dr. Chip.**

 **En la cima del edificio mas alto de toda Dubai.**

 **9 Horas despues desde el exterminio de los cazadores.**

 **18 de agosto del 2037.**

 **6:00 am (Hora local)**

-"Dr. Chip nos alegra que lo haya logrado"; dijo el clon del Dr. Matter que es el encargado de construir la maquina de tele transportación y me recibió en la azotea del edificio, el lugar donde pondremos la maquina de teletransportacion.

-"Si, lamentablemente los otros aviones con los demás integrantes no lo lograron, lo ultimo que se es que les cayeron rocas del tamaño de estadios de futbol encima y nuestro colega científico que piloteaba el avión pudo mantenerlo estable aun con esa onda de choque que golpeo nuestro avión"; dije yo.

Vinimos en un avión que es capaz de transformarse en el aire en helicóptero.

-"Me alegra escuchar que al menos ustedes sobrevivieron y en especial el contenedor de antimateria"; dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Lo se Doctor, pero quiero saber algo, ya esta la maquina de teletransportacion?", pregunte yo.

-"Me temo que no estará hasta dentro de 32 horas"; dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Entiendo"; dije yo.

-"Y nuestros colegas científicos que estaban en Europa y Africa han podido llegar a salvo?"; pregunte.

-"Si señor", dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Excelente, y como va la limpieza de la ciudad de toda cultura humana?; pregunte yo.

-"Va mejor de lo esperado, ya hemos vaciado las iglesias humanas y hemos destruido todo lo que habia dentro de ellas y ya hemos limpiado la sangre que quedo durante la batalla por la ciudad, y la ciudad esta completamente reparada de todos los daños que sufrio durante su defensa"; dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Excelente todo va conforme al plan", dije yo todo confiado.

-"Y ahora señor que hacemos con los humanos que tenemos esclavizados?"; pregunto el Dr. Matter.

-"Bueno, eh revisado los satélites antes de venir aquí, y hasta ahora no hay ninguno que apunte a nuestra dirección, mayormente estan observando el cráter que dejo esa criatura", dije yo.

-"Si, vi las imágenes de satélite de ella dirigiéndose hacia usted en Mongolia, definitivamente aun desde el satélite se veía la enorme cantidad de energía que emanaba, es mas que obvio que no tenemos los recursos necesarios ni para dañarla en estos momentos", dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Lo se, es un poder monstruoso, pero es mejor que nos vayamos, porque si es cierto lo que se dice como son los de su clase, su aura de absorción pronto envolverá el mundo y con ello se llevara la cordura de los habitantes y conducirá a todo ser sapiente a la locura absoluta"; dije yo.

-"Se sobre que son capaces de hacer lo de su clase, pero aun asi, la mision esta mas que completa, es mas que obvio que ella causara la extinción de los humanos de manera indirecta", dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Si, yo pensé en lo mismo, es por eso que nos vamos, pero no a Equestria"; dije yo.

-"Ah no?", pregunto el Dr. Matter todo curioso.

-"Durante años eh investigado el espacio tratando de encontrar un planeta habitable, por si mi pla fracasaban, e irnos ahí y recientemente eh encontrado uno y como nadie mas que yo conoce de su existencia, nadie nos encontraría, lo que nos daría el suficiente tiempo antes que nos encuentren para fortalecernos y crear un nuevo ejercito, uno que talvez pueda vencer a esta versión mejorado de los cambiantes"; dije yo.

-"Comprendo muy bien, pero a la princesa Celestia no creo que le guste", dije yo.

-"La princesa Celestia podrá ser nuestra gobernante, pero, ella nos ha dado luz verde para hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir la mision de erradicar hasta el ultimo cambiante y si para eso tengo que llevarla con nosotros a un planeta extranjero en contra de su voluntad que asi sea", dije yo, "Ademas ella de seguro estará demasiado ocupada con su regalo que ni lo notara"; dije yo.

-"Esta bien, yo comprendo eso, yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar"; dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Claro que si doctor, porque despues de todo, algunas cosas en mis planes lo desarrollo usted en primer lugar", dije yo.

-"Ahora siga usted construyendo el aparato de teletransporte mientras que yo coloco las nuevas coordenadas a ese mundo esta bien", dije yo.

-"Entendido", dijo el Dr. Matter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **A.I.A**

 **A punto de sobrevolar zona de alcance de su aura de Seras.**

 **7 horas y media despues del exterminio de los cazadores.**

Haber estoy en uno de los asientos de primera clase y ya voy terminando de editar el audio y….listo.

"Yo…les…..autorizo…a….tener….libre….albedrio…..humanos", es la voz del Dr. Chip.

Y lo modifique lo suficiente para que sonaran lo mas junto posible.

Genial.

Ahora creo que mejor me pongo a….

(Brillo extraño de color verdoso se ve en todo el avión, seguido de una pequeña turbulencia)

Eh que raro.

Porque todo se ve con tonalidades de color verde?

Acaso mis "ojos" se han dañado tan rápido?.

Aunque espera un momento.

(Aparta la laptop a un lado y se levanta)

Porque de repente me siento tan mareada?

Y como es que puedo estar mareada?

Y porque de repente todo se vuelve oscuro?

(Cae de alguna manera inconsciente)

.-.-.-..-...-.-.-.-.

 **A.I.A**

 **A 12km al norte en las afueras de Dubai.**

 **14 horas despues del exterminio de los cazadores.**

 **11:23 am (Hora local)**

Bien estoy a punto de…amerizar en el mar cerca de Dubai.

Bien, el cuerpo en donde estoy aprueba de agua y todo.

Pero, las posibilidades en que pueda aterrizar este avión en el agua sin que se despedace son del 4,453123%.

Y en ese calculo estoy contando que el avión no ha recibido mantenimiento en meses y bueno para evitar riesgo de explosion, eh vaseado todo el combustible.

Lo que aumenta mi taza de supervivencia en…10%?

Ok, vamos tu puedes A.I.A, no es que tengas miedo de morir.

No, claro que no, bien eso es una mentira.

Porque estoy empezando a experimentar esas emociones?.

Como el miedo, y los deseos de no morir, pensé preocupada.

Como puedo tambien en primer lugar estar preocupada?

Y todo desde que desperté de estar….inconsciente?

Hace solo unas horas.

Es un milagro que no me haya chocado con las montañas o algo.

Pero en fin desde que desperté.

Empece a sentir, mas emociones.

Miedo por si mi plan no resulta, odio inmenso al Dr. Chip una vez recordé todo lo que hizo tan de repente, felicidad de que si todo funciona podre vivir junto a los humanos junto a ellos y talvez me reciban como una heroína, y tambien hasta empiezo a sentir afecto y deseos carnales por seres del genero de los machos por alguna razón.

Es tan, extraño.

Y no son solo cambios en mi software.

Si no, tambien en mi cuerpo o hardware.

Empiezo, empiezo a sentir sabores dentro de mi boca, sabores, sabores como a silicona y a plástico, es extraño y eso no es todo, me comi un chocolate y senti lo dulce de este y aun lo siento en mi boca.

Y senti como si fuera a mi "estomago", y me llenaba de energía.

Esto es extraño el cuerpo no tiene "estomago", se supone que solo habia como una especie de manguera que lleva cualquier liquido que entre a mi boca a mis "senos", y los expulse al exprimirlos.

Acaso, acaso en mi cuerpo ahora es un reactor de biocombustible que se recarga cuando coma algo como el chocolate?

Oh y tambien empiezo a sentir la temperatura.

Y recién me fijo que hacia un monton de frio aquí.

Y no hay ropa.

Si, no me importo buscar nada de ropa y me pasee por toda la destruida japon "desnuda".

Y tambien siento mas sensibilidad en mis "senos".

Como eso es posible?

Mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo totalmente sintetico a…

Mutado?

Y de alguna manera.

Talvez.

Me haya convertido en un ser vivo de verdad?:

Aunque, aun mi "piel" es gris y no me duele al golpear con fuerza cosas bien duras, y aun puedo cambiar de visión normal a nocturna cuando quiera y no automáticamente como los animales.

Asi que aun soy en parte robot.

Bueno eso no importa, ahora tengo que concentrarme en aterrizar y tener…

Fe en que podre aterrizar a salvo.

Ya estoy muy cerca del agua para este punto.

Estoy muy nerviosa.

Si, otra emoción que me gustaría no estar experimentando en estos momentos.

Haber…

Las alarmas no dejan de sonar y que me dicen que ya estoy muy peligrosamente cerca de tierra.

Las ignoro.

50 metros.

Vamos estabilizalo.

30 metros.

Vamos ya esta, mantenlo asi.

10 metros.

Bien ya prácticamente su velocidad es prácticamente nula la del avión.

(Toca el agua)

Siento como todo el avión tiembla pero por suerte aun se desliza sobre el agua.

Pero los sonidos del fuselaje crujiendo por toda la presión que esta soportando no me dan buena espina.

Pero despues de al menos 30 segundos totalmente tensos.

El avión se detuvo.

Pero aun se sigue escuchando los sonidos del fuselaje del avión crujiendo sigue sin darme buena espina, asi que agarro la laptop, el celular y abro la puerta del avión.

Y se despliega el bote salvavidas, me subo en ella y me pongo a remar a la costa, si que sera un largo viaje.

Solo espero que nadie haya visto mi peculiar aterrizaje.

-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Dr. Chip**

 **Unos minutos antes.**

 **En la torre.**

-"Tu tambien viste eso verdad?", pregunte yo al Dr. Matter.

-"Si, es un avión civil amerizando en el mar"; dijo el Dr. Matter.

Saco el teléfono.

Y hablo con uno de nuestros científicos que esta vigilando a los humanos en el estadio de futbol de la ciudad.

-"Dr. Dip, unos posibles intrusos al norte de aquí, mande a todos los Humanos, quiero a los intrusos muertos"; dije yo.

-"A todos señor?"; pregunte el Dr. Dip.

-"Obvio que no, el humano conocido como Martin aun se quedara con la princesa Celestia", dije yo.

-"Entendido señor", dijo el.

-"Bien tenemos que apurarnos, porque si son atacantes de seguro pedirán refuerzos", dijo yo.

-"No se preocupe señor, mas bien, le tengo buenas noticias, gracias a que tenemos a mas de los nuestros trabajando en la maquina, la maquina estará lista en solo 3 horas", dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Perfecto", dije yo.

Oh, el Dr. Matter si se lucio.

Literalmente covirtio al edificio en la maquina de telentransporte.

Los sistemas informáticos del hotel fueron reemplazados por nuestros propios sistemas.

Y prácticamente tenemos 12 pisos con equipos de alta tecnología que compone la maquina de teletransporte.

Y la pieza principal esta aquí mi contenedor de antimateria, en la cima.

Y va alimentar toda la maquina.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **A.I.A**

 **12:34 pm**

Joder, si que hace calor.

Apenas llegue a la costa y me puse a caminar senti el calor.

Yo crei que este cuerpo regula la temperatura hasta en los ambientes mas extremos, entonces porque siento tanto calor dentro de mi?.

No se por qué, pero creo que un poco de agua me vendría bien.

En estos momentos acabo de llegar a un puesto de control carretero.

Con un edificio de un piso con una torre de megafonía a lado de ella, de seguro era para comunicar a la gente que acelere la evacuación durante la guerra.

Aunque lo mas curioso es que no hay autos, pero si se nota en el suelo la marca de quemaduras rectangulares.

Y el puesto no tiene ventanas, y tiene en algunas partes de esta, agujeros de balas y quemaduras de laser.

Y por el desertico campo en donde camino se ve restos metálicos enterrados en la arena.

Si, aun se nota las secuelas dejadas por la guerra.

Aun si ellos las han limpiado.

Y ahora que lo pienso, talvez hayan dejado una botella de agua dentro del lugar.

(Entro en el edificio)

Es pequeño, y, apenas hay cosas, es solo un cuarto, con un botiquín y un escritorio con un micrófono encima.

El micrófono para hablar esta intacto, y eso es todo, es lo único que hay aquí, incluso el botiquín que hay en la pared esta vacio.

Que mierda.

Eh hasta incluso no he dejado de maldecir, cada vez parezco hasta mas…humana.

Aunque vamos a ver, los megáfonos funcionan?.

Voy al micrófono y apretó el botón para hablar, pero no llego a hacerlo como veo a lo lejos a los humanos en sus uniformes todo rasgados viniendo hacia mi.

Oh mierda.

-.-.-.-.-..-….-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Dr. Dip**

-"Señor tengo visual del intruso, al parecer es solo uno y es un robot humanoide", dije yo mientras observaba las imágenes satelitales de la carretera al norte de Dubai.

-"Entendido, no lo mates, talvez nos seria muy útil, haz que los humanos lo rodeen y enví capturarlo, ademas si es un robot con una carga explosiva dentro o un arma biológica, mejor que los humanos lo verifiquen por nosotros", dijo el Dr. Chip por el teléfono.

-"De acuerdo señor", dije yo como colgué.

-"Bien, haber quiero a Koslov(Un ruso), Thompson (Un británico) y Kai (Un japones) que vayan a verificar, porque despues de todo, ustedes son artilleros y saben de explosivos, ahora vayan a ver y demuestran que país le dio el mejor entrenamiento para reconocer explosivos", dije por el intercomunicador a los humanos.

Y los que mencione fueron obviamente hacia la posición del robot.

-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **A.I.A**

 **En esos momentos.**

Lo sabia, simplemente lo sabia, sabia que mi aterrizaje habia sido muy notorio.

Aterrize en pleno dia en un dia soleado.

Era obvio que me habrían visto venir.

Haber, ahora que hago, piensa, piensa.

Joder, todas estas nuevas emociones han reducido mi capacidad analítica.

Vamos.

….

Eso es.

(Prendo la laptop)

Y solo observo como 3 soldados humanos se aproximan hacia mi.

Y veo que estoy literalmente rodeada por los humanos.

Bien, al parecer los han traido a todos.

Si esto funciona, juro que voy hasta besar a uno de estos soldados por la alegria.

Espera?

Porque haría eso?

Eh, luego pienso el porque haría eso?

(Busco el archivo de audio)

Veo a los 3 humanos cada vez mas cerca.

Haber.

Aquí esta.

Al igual que los 3 humanos ya estaban hasta incluso entrando al puesto.

Pongo play.

Y a la vez apretó el botón para que se escuche bien fuerte el archivo de audio.

" _ **Yo les autorizo a tener libre albedrio humanos y ya no me vuelvan a hacer acaso otra vez"**_

Y justo los 3 soldados ya estaban prácticamente detrás mio y uno estaba a punto de golpearme con la culata de su rifle laser.

Pero, estaban ahí parados.

Los vi y empezaron a parpadear y luego bajaron sus armas.

Y se veian uno al otro.

Pero podía escuchar a alguien hablando.

"Vamos humanos que esperan, capturen a ese robot", era una voz masculina toda impaciente viniendo de una pequeña radio en los oídos de los 3 humanos.

Esos 3 humanos se sacaron esa radio.

Y uno de ellos dijo.

-"Eh, no lo haremos, mas bien, porque no se ponen a rezar, porque vamos a acabar con todos ustedes por lo que nos han hecho hacer", y apenas dijo eso el que tenia el acento británico, destruyo la pequeña radio en su mano.

Al igual que todos los demás lo hicieron.

Y voltee y pude a los otros humanos hasta celebrando tener el control de sus cuerpos de nuevo.

(Suspiro de alivio)

Funciono, de veras funciono, pensé toda feliz y aliviada.

Hasta incluso hice lo que prometi.

Bese al del acento británico en la boca.

Umm, se siente muy rico.

Pero el me aparto.

-"Guao calma extraña señorita"; dijo el británico.

Que ahora que lo veo bien, sus pantalones del ejercito estan rasgados hasta las rodillas y tiene un notorio agujero en su pecho.

Y aunque su rostro esta totalmente sucio, tiene barba sin cortar de hace dias, aun asi se ve guapo.

-"Aunque, que extraño sabor, chocolate y plástico?", dijo el británico.

-"Es que no es una chica, es una robot de citas clase A2, mi primo habia reservado una desde antes que la fabrica pusiera esos robots a la venta"; dijo el japonés.

-"Bueno eso explica porque es gris y esta desnuda y con este calor de alrededor de 40º C no esta sudando", dijo el ruso.

-"Aunque debo admitir que, mi primo si tenia razón cuando dijo que eran bonitas", dijo el japonés.

-"Oh gracias", dije yo, media avergonzada.

Espera avergonzada por un cumplido?

-"Oh y hasta se sonroja, que cosas raras inventaron su gente"; dijo el ruso.

Eh, si esa función de sonrojarse tambien estaba incluido en el robot de manera original.

-"Aunque no me importaría que me hayas dado un beso a mi, porque despues de todo eres nuestra salvadora"; dijo el japonés.

-"Si, como sabias como devolvernos el control?"; pregunto el británico.

-"Oh bueno, era lo mas lógico, despues de todo estos chips en sus cerebros responden en un principio solo al Dr. Chip, y si lo decia el mismo Dr. Chip de que los libera de su control, entonces por simple lógica iban a ser liberados"; dije yo.

-"Pero, quien te envio?", pregunto el ruso.

-"La reina Chrysalis", menti, no necesitan saber para quien trabajaba antes, aun no.

-"Genial, ahora vamos chicos, vamos a aplastar unos cuantos cráneos de ponys"; dijo el ruso como salía del puesto de avanzada.

-"Si", dijo el japonés como el lo siguió.

-"Hey esperen!", les grite.

-"Que pasa, tenemos que irnos a matarlos antes de que esos científicos de los cazadores huyan", dijo el ruso.

-"Es que no deben matar necesariamente a todos, talvez, hasta puedan conservar con vida a las yeguas, y se desahogan con ellas, ya pueden matar con toda libertad a los sementales"; dije yo.

Yo, por una razón ya no quería ver mas muertes ya.

Aunque sean científicos de los cazadores, no todos son malos, la doctora Mind es la viva imagen de eso.

-"Ok, eso suena bien, podemos "cuidarlas" y "vigilarlas", hasta que lleguen refuerzos", dijo el ruso como sonreía.

-"Si, pueden ser como nuestro desahogo por todo lo que nos han hecho"; dijo el japonés como tambien sonreía.

-"Ok esta decidido, mantendremos a las hembras "bajo custodia"", dijo el británico.

-"Y usted sabe si la guerra acabo?"; pregunto el ruso.

-"Si, los científicos de los cazadores son los únicos que quedan con vida", dije yo.

Los 3 celebraron eso pero quería preguntarles una cosa.

-"Y me pueden llevar con ustedes, yo personalmente quiero hablar con el Dr. Chip antes de que lo maten?", pregunte yo.

-"Y porque quieres hablar directamente con el?", pregunto el ruso.

Muestro el celular.

-"Es que voy a hacer que hable con los lideres del mundo a través de una video llamada"; dije yo.

Eso no pasara.

Yo personalmente voy a arrojar al Dr. Chip desde el ultimo piso desde el edificio mas alto de Dubai, pero no antes de golpearlo por haberme usado para sus horribles propósitos.

Puedo tener a la vez compasión como un instinto asesino.

Que emociones mas bipolares estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

-"Esta bien, ahora eh, puedes correr?", pregunto el británico.

-"Eh, no tan rápido como ustedes", dije yo.

Eso si era verdad.

-"Ok, haber eh, subete a mi espalda y yo te llevare con nosotros", dijo el británico.

-"Eh ok", dije yo medio avergonzada.

Yo me subi a su espalda.

Mmm, si que esta calientito y a pesar de que no se ha bañado en meses, me gusta su olor…eh, que me esta pasando?

Y entonces comenzó su regreso a toda velocidad a la ciudad junto a mi y todos los humanos convertidos a Dubai.

Listos para masacrar a todos los 5000 cientificos de los cazadores que esten en la ciudad, aunque, ese numero puede disminuir ya que hay alrededor de 2000 yeguas.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **Martin Castillo.**

 **2 horas antes.**

 **Suite presidencial del hotel Burj Khalifa (El edificio mas alto del mundo)**

Bien, ese pequeño momento de libertad solo duro un minuto.

Y ella volvió a torturarme.

No ha dejado de torturarme mas bien.

Ya van mas de 10 horas casi continuas en la que me va torturando.

Ya me ha cortado en pedacitos, me quemo, me uso golpeo como un saco de boxeo, rompió todos mis huesos, y muchas otras cosas vergonzosas que prefiero llevármelas a la tumba.

Pero aquí estamos, en esta habitacion cubierta por mi sangre y por alguna razón, Celestia se quito el vestido y esta teñida con mi sangre tambien.

Esto ya se volvió muy bizarro.

-"Ahora, ya te hecho todo lo que me imagine lo que te haría cuando te tuviera en mi poder", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Eh.

En serio, yo levante una seja ante lo que dijo.

Porque eh visto torturas mas crueles en animes y videojuegos?

Solo me hizo lo básico.

Extremadamente doloroso pero despues de todo lo básico en el libro de torturas mortales.

-"Pero aun falta lo único que no te hecho aun, electrocutado"; dijo ella con una sonrisa y agarraba unos cables que venían del pasillo.

Parece que le dieron una extensión de cables que va a la fuente de poder principal del edifico y no me va a electrocutar con el poder de una simple batería.

Sip, esto va a doler y un montón.

Aunque, sonreí ante esto.

Ella esta cubierta de sangre y pisa los enormes charcos de sangre en el suelo.

Ella se va a electrocutar junto conmigo jeje.

-"Oh, mira estas sonriendo porque piensas que voy a electrocutarme junto contigo, pues te equivocaste", dijo ella como fue al baño y se puso unos guantes de goma y se puso a flotar sobre el piso gracias a sus alas.

-"Ok", dijo como cruzo los cables creando un gran chispazo, "Comencemos", dijo sonriendo.

Y puso ambos cables en mi cabeza.

El dolor, el dolor fue inmenso, tan inmenso que no podía gritar.

Y todo por unos largos segundos hasta que…..

(Explote, dejando solo mi esqueleto en pie y mi cerebro escurriendo por los hoyos de mi cráneo que estaba algo derretido)

-"Oh, si que fue demasiada potencia", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora creo que eso es todo por hoy, tengo mucho sueño ya, ahora voy a dejar estos cables por el pasillo y me voy a bañar, ahora vuelvo esta bien", dijo ella como se iba de la habitacion y se sacaba los trozos de carne quemada que le cayo encima.

(2 minutos de una dolorosa regeneración)

-"Estoy de vuelta, si que me costo un poco donde colocar los cables en un lugar donde no dañara a nadie", dijo Celestia.

-"Ok, y eso me interesa porque?", pregunto yo.

Si aun me permite hablar.

-"Oh, por nada, solo quería decirlo en voz alta, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a bañarme", dijo ella como iba al baño.

Yo no dije nada, solo me la quede mirando como iba al baño.

Entro y yo me quede ahí.

Solo sobándome los lugares donde me puso los cables.

-"Joder eso si que dolio", dije yo en voz alta….espera un puto segundo.

-"Me puedo mover", dije sorprendido como movia mis manos frente a mi.

Esa loca destruyo todos los chips en mi cerebro cuando me electrocuto.

Aunque si debio ser una gran carga si hasta causo que mi cuerpo explotara.

Y tiene mucho sentido que los chips no soportaran tanta electricidad.

Aun si estaban muy protegidos.

Una carga directa de electricidad sobre ellos debio ser mas que suficiente para destruirlos.

Ahora que hago.

(Sonido del agua cayendo por una regadera)

"Oh, yo ya se que hacer", dije con una sonrisa como de un niño apunto de hacer una gran travesura.

Fui al baño y abri con tal fuerza la puerta que literalmente la saque de sus uniones.

Y Celestia estaba aun parada a lado de la ducha, y es mas que obvio que se sorprendió cuando me vio.

-"Que pero como te puedes mover, no te di una orden de que te muevas"; dijo ella toda sorprendida.

-"Oh, pobre e inocente Celestia, la próxima vez que quieras electrocutar a alguien, no lo hagas justo en las zonas donde tiene los chips de control mental", dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella.

-"Y ahora que me vas a hacer, me vas a matar por todo lo que te hice", dijo ella tratando de mantenerse firme y sin inmutarse, pero en sus ojos podía ver que estaba asustada.

-"Oh no, claro que no, lo que te voy a hacer es algo mucho peor, te voy a hacer disfrutar aquí y ahora, y una vez que te volvamos a encerrar en una prision, no podras parar de recordar la enorme cantidad de placer que te voy a causar este dia y enloquecerás en prision", dije con la sonrisa de un maniaco.

Ahora vi como su cara de una sin emociones cambio a una de miedo.

-"No, aléjate, no te dejare que te lleves mi pureza otra vez!"; grito toda asustada como ella saco el botiquín del baño que era grande debo decir, y me lo arrojo a mi, pero ni me inmute.

Y ella luego saco el lavabo de la pared.

En serio si que parece que en un alicornio cuando esta acorralada puede tener una enorme fuerza.

Y me lo arrojo con fuerza a la cabeza y se rompió el lavabo en miles de pedazos.

Yo solo me acercaba a ella.

Y la bese y a pesar de sus intentos de lucha y sus contantes golpes a mi entrepierna ella al final se rindió.

Je, ella ya se canso.

Y hasta me devolvió el beso y luego seguirá el sexo comenzando mi venganza.

Jejeje.

Si sexo en una ducha mientras ella esta cubierta con mi sangre, si este es el momento mas bizarro y extraño de mi vida.

-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Dr. Chip.**

 **2:00 pm (Hora local)**

 **Techo Del Hotel Burj Khalifa**

Joder, joder, los humanos se han liberado de mi control.

Y eh escuchado por la radio como los humanos van matando a todos los científicos macho y estan capturando a las hembras, rompiéndole sus cuernos y llevándolas al estadio mas grande de aquí.

Y los humanos ya estan viniendo hacia aca.

-"Y ahora que hacemos señor?", uno de mis científicos me pregunto.

-"A seguir trabando", dije yo.

Ya habia terminado de ingresar las coordenadas en las computadoras.

Y ya estaba ayudando en completar los sistemas de teletransporte.

Joder, solo unos minutos mas y nos podremos ir.

Aun con todo lo que esta pasando, me llevare a la ciudad a ese planeta.

Y los voy a dejar a esos humanos ahí.

Porque se que no voy a sobrevivir a esta, es una pena.

Casi completo al 100% la mision.

Creo que me tendre que conformar haberla completado al 70% y que solo faltara eliminar a Seras Castillo.

Aunque mas fácil seria transportar este lugar al sol, pero…..no quiero destruir mi mas grande invención, esos humanos convertidos son mis mas grandes invenciones.

No tengo el valor para destruir algo que me costo crear.

Y mas cuando ya perdi a A.I.A, pero a esa invención no le tenia mucho cariño que digamos.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **A.I.A**

 **En ese momento.**

 **En la entrada del hotel Burj Khalifa.**

Estoy en este momento con el soldado británico que ahora se que se llama Thompsom, bonito apellido la verdad.

Pero mientras camino por el lobby del hotel, donde me dijeron donde esta el Dr. Chip, yo llamo por teléfono a Chrysalis.

-"Princesa Chrysalis?"; dije yo.

-"Si, AIA verdad?"; pregunto ella.

-"Si", conteste.

-"Me alegro, lamento decirte que recién encontramos un submarino hundido cerca de Los Angeles y tardaremos mas de 12 horas siquiera en sacarlo", dijo ella.

-"Eso no importa Chrysalis, olvida eso ya, mi plan original funciono, los humanos ahora son libres del control mental del Dr. Chip, ahora no mas tiene que traer refuerzos para llevarse a los científicos que tenemos en custodia"; dije yo.

-"Eso es genial", dijo toda aliviada ella.

-"Lo se, y debo decirle una cosa, no espere capturar al Dr. Chip con vida, los humanos que esclavizo, no lo van a permitir", dije yo.

-"Entiendo, pero me alegro de que en serio esto este terminando", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Yo igual", dije yo, "Incluso cuando esto termine me gustaría hablar con usted en persona", dije yo.

-"Nada me gustaría mas que verme con usted por lo que acaba de hacer", dijo Chrysalis.

-"Gracias, ahora la dejo, tengo que acompañar a los chicos hasta el escondite del Dr. Chip", dije yo.

-"De acuerdo", dijo ella, "Ten cuidado, cuídate"; dijo ella.

-"Muchas gracias, adiós"; dije yo como colgué y ya segui a los chicos por las escaleras.

Aww.

Si que va a ser una lenta escalada.

-"Vamos señorita robot, yo te llevo", dijo Thompsom.

-"Ok, pero me llamo AIA", yo conteste casi balbuceando esas palabras.

Eh, y porque hize eso.

Malditas emociones humanas, no las entiendo.

Y me subi a su espalda.

-"AIA, lindo nombre"; dijo el.

-"Gracias", dijo mientras me sonrojaba.

Ya que me pasa?, pensé confundida.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Varios minutos de limpiar piso tras piso de científicos machos y secuestrar a las hembras.**

Haber estamos en el antepenúltimo piso.

Y hay una puerta en donde hay huellas de pisadas con sangre.

-"Me pregunto que clase de horribles cosas sucedieron ahí dentro", dijo el ruso.

-"No lo se, pero lo que sea que pasa ahí se acaba ahora", dijo Thompsom.

El japonés tiro la puerta de una patada y los 4 entramos a la habitacion, los 3 soldados humanos primero y yo detrás de ellos.

La escena era repugnante.

Sangre, viseras y partes de cuerpo por todos lados.

El japonés vomito ante la vista de todo eso.

-"Joder que clase de cosa demoniaca paso aquí", dijo el ruso.

(Se escuchaba unos quejidos y como alguien respiraba pesadamente desde el baño)

-"Y parece que aun siguen aquí", dijo Thompsom como levanto su rifle laser y los otros 2 lo siguieron.

Y yo detrás de ellos.

Y cuando llegamos al baño sin puerta.

Bueno.

Los soldados bajaron sus armas.

Y me sonroje ante a la escena.

Era la princesa Celestia y el capitán Castillo teniendo sexo y Celestia tenia los ojos tapados con un trozo de sabana.

-"Hey hola chicos, al parecer no fui el único que se libero del control mental", dijo como si nada Martin con una sonrisa.

Celestia solo estaba gimiendo y soltando alaridos de placer en respuesta.

-"Y usted capitán Martin se nos adelanto y disfrutar de nuestros trofeos de guerra", dijo el japonés.

-"Pues al parecer si, y ya ganamos la guerra?", pregunto el como seguía con lo suyo.

-"No del todo, los cazadores estan muertos, solo falta el Dr. Chip, que esta en el techo", dijo el ruso.

En serio, en serio nadie va a decir nada de lo que esta pasando aquí?

Acaso esto es normal para ustedes?, pensé confundida.

Porque estaba sin habla ante la escena.

-"Ok y quien es su amiga desnuda"; dijo Martin señalándome.

-"Oh, es AIA ella nos libero del control mental"; dijo Thompsom.

La mirada de Martin de una normal y relajada cambio de una de enojo.

Pero aun asi seguía con lo suyo.

-"Eh, escuche bien, dijiste AIA?", pregunto Martin.

Oh si, el fue el único que escucho mi voz y sabe quien soy.

Los otros humanos convertidos fueron pues, convertidos en su laboratorio sin mi ayuda.

-"Si, porque?", pregunto el japonés.

-"Chicos, AIA es la mismísima inteligencia artificial del Dr. Chip!", grito el y me señalo.

-"Que!", los tres soldados gritaron y me apuntaron con sus rifles.

-"Acaso esto de liberarnos fue una trampa de tu amo?", pregunto Thompsom.

-"Oh, esto solo fue para liberarnos y acabar con los científicos que no les simpatizaban y es por eso que fuiste muy especifica al pedir que no mataramos a las hembras", dijo el japonés.

-"Lo sabia, los robots son malos, las películas de Terminator estaban en lo cierto"; dijo el ruso mientras me apuntaba y estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo.

-"Por favor no me maten yo…yo me revele contra el Dr. Chip, ya me harte de trabajar con el, el me uso y me iba a matar apenas me terminara de usar"; dije toda triste y asustada mientras me arrodillaba pidiendo piedad.

-"Mentira, todo lo que diga una maquina es mentira!", grito el ruso como me ponía la punta del rifle en mi frente.

-"Por favor tienen que creerme, yo ya no quiero trabajar con el Dr. Chip"; dije toda asustada.

-"Lo siento pero no podemos tomar ningun riesgo", dijo el japonés.

Como tambien el me puso la punta de su rifle en mi cabeza.

Yo quería llorar.

Pero no podía.

Mis ojos no estaban destinados para esto.

Tengo miedo de morir.

Por favor, no quiero morir.

Yo baje la cabeza.

Ellos no escuchaban razones.

Y solo me prepare para el final.

-"Dejenla chicos"; dijo Martin como ya se cubria con una toalla vino e hizo que apartaran los rifles.

-"Que, si tu dijiste que trabaja para el Dr. Chip", dijo Thompsom todo incrédulo.

-"Escuchen, ese tipo hizo cosas horribles, pero recuerden que tambien diseño cosas buenas, y talvez esta inteligencia artificial fue creada para hacer el bien, y no para el mal, ademas mírenla", dijo el como se agachaba y me miraba directo a los ojos, "Un robot malvado, no se pondría a llorar", como el me ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla y vi que en sus dedos habia un liquido negro.

Estaba…..estaba llorando liquido hidráulico?

Si puedo llorar?

Gracias extrañas mutaciones, me salvaron la vida.

Pensé mientras lagrimeaba un poco mas.

-"Y para quien trabajas en realidad", dijo Thompsom ahora aun sospechando de mi.

-"No trabajo para nadie, pero si hable a Chrysalis y ella si va a venir con refuerzos y quería venir con ustedes aquí despues de liberarlos y golpear al Dr. Chip por haberme usado para sus horribles planes", dije yo.

-"Ok, entonces únete a la fila, vamos chicos, tenemos a un hijo de puta que golpear hasta que muera", dijo Martin.

-"Ok, vamos", dijeron los otros 3.

Pero el ruso me hizo una señas que significan "Te estare vigilando".

Y yo fui la ultima en irme.

Y ahí, dejaron a Celestia, tirada en el suelo del baño, con el trasero al aire y con una cara de placer en su rostro y con un charco de liquido blanco en el suelo.

Aun respiraba.

Bueno, al menos parece que no se moverá en buen rato.

Y enseguida fui detrás de los soldados.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Dr. Chip**

 **Azotea del edificio**

 **2:23 pm**

Bien todo esta listo a pesar de que ya perdimos el contacto con los otros científicos en los pisos inferiores.

-"De acuerdo, iniciando sistemas", dije el Dr. Matter como activaba la maquina.

El edificio empezó a temblar un poco, y desde la antena un haz de luz violeta voló varios cientos de metros en el cielo.

Y una vez llego a varios kilómetros por encima de nosotros.

La luz violeta se convierto en una especie de manto que envolvía la ciudad en una especie de domo violeta de energía color violeta.

Ya los datos estan ingresados.

-"Bien mandando ultimo mensaje a todas las cadenas de noticias restantes en el mundo de los humanos aho…ra", dije yo.

Claro, no me iba de este planeta antes de dejarles un mensaje a estos humanos.

De que, ya han perdido técnicamente, aunque nosotros hayamos perecido.

-"Ahora, una ultima cosa, no podemos dejar que estos humanos tengan los medios para regresar fácilmente a este planeta"; dije yo al Dr. Matter.

Era el único conmigo en este momento en la azotea.

-"Que propones?", pregunto el Dr. Matter.

(Suspiro)

-"Eh puesto un sistema que les borrara a todos los científicos la memoria, y no, lamentablemente no le puse eso a los humanos", dije yo.

Error mio.

-"Y no importa cuanto lo torturen o busquen en sus mentes, nunca les sacaran la información de como esta maquina se construyo", dije yo.

-"Algo muy cruel, pero comprensible a estas alturas", dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Es que aprendi del mejor o sea usted", dijo yo.

-"Si, es lo que hubiera hecho tambien si estuviera a cargo", dijo el Dr. Matter.

-"Pero si me disculpas", dijo el Dr. Matter como iba al borde de la azotea.

-"Yo no quiero sufrir las torturas que seguro me harán, fue un gusto trabajar con usted, Dr. Chip", dijo el como salto a su mas segura muerte.

-"Igualmente", dije yo, pero el ya habia saltado.

Y ahora, agrego unos códigos y….listo.

Memoria de los científicos borrados.

(En donde tienen capturados a las científicas, ellas se empiezan a desmayar, pero no a morir por lo que acaba de hacer el)

Ahora, proceso de tele transportación comenzando en menos de 60 segundos.

59

58

57

56

55

(Puerta de la azotea abriéndose de golpe revelando a 4 humanos, y uno de ellos era Martin, y tambien habia una robot femenina desnuda)

-"Alto ahí Dr. Chip, todo esto acabo", dijo Martin.

-"Si ya lo se, la reportera que buscan y que converti en mi esposa esta en la habitacion al frente de donde puse a Celestia y no se preocupen ella esta bien, la reportera eso si", dije yo.

-"Ok, es bueno saber eso, pero en fin esto ya es tu fin", dijo algo confundido Martin.

-"Ahora ríndete, por las manos sobre tu cabeza"; dijo uno de los soldados con rasgos asiáticos.

Yo no hice caso.

43

42

41

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, pero que tal si les digo a donde vamos a ir", dije señalando al cielo.

Ellos vieron ya lo que estaba pasando.

Y no habia que ser un genio para saber que estaban pensando.

-"Deten el teletransporte ahora mismo!"; grito el que tenia acento británico.

-"Lo siento pero una vez activado, no se puede detener"; dije yo.

-"Claro que si, mantenlo yo hare lo posible por detener la maquina"; dijo la robot.

Con una voz muy familiar.

-"Oh, AIA, al parecer por eso no respondias, al parecer encontraste un cuerpo físico donde habitar porque ya sabias tu destino en caso de que todo fracasara", dije yo con tranquilidad.

-"Maldito hijo de puta"; dijo con ira AIA como quería ir hacia mi pero era contenida por Martin.

-"Escucha maldito hijo de puta, al suelo ahora y deja que AIA apague tu puta maquina", dije yo.

-"Oh esta bien, pero, les dire una cosa antes de que continúen", dije yo con una sonrisa mientras miraba mi laptop que le habia puesto un virus que una vez la maquina se telentransportara, destruyera toda la maquina de telentransporte.

30

29

28

27

-"Como vi que esto iba a fracasar, le añadi una pequeña modificación", dije yo con calma.

-"Que clase de modificación?", pregunto A.I.A

-"Esta maquina no solo nos tele transportara a otro planeta, si no, tambien nos teletransportara al pasado, y para ser mas exacto, unos 500 años en el pasado, asi que, se quedaran atrapados en ese planeta, solos, sin ayuda por mas de 500 años, porque les sere sincero, todos mis datos serán borrados de esta computadora", dije señalando mi laptop, "Y la maquina de teletransportacion quedara destruida y sere sincero, dudo que A.I.A se haya instalado una guía sobre como arreglar maquinas de teletransportacion que tambien son maquinas del tiempo gigantes", dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

19

18

17

16

-"Ve A.I.A ve", dijo Martin como dejo ir a A.I.A a mi laptop como los soldados iban hacia mi.

Pero yo tampoco iba a ser capturado con vida.

Gracias, nueva invención, creada por mi.

Diente hueco que oculta un agresivo virus que desintegrara solo mi cuerpo, dejando ningun rastro de ella y el virus se desintegrara apenas con el contacto con el aire.

15

14

-"Adios a todos", dije yo una vez me comi el diente.

Y senti el enorme dolor que este virus hace al desintegrar mi cuerpo.

Joder.

No planee disminuir el dolor.

Cai al piso retorciéndome de dolor.

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Martin Castillo.**

Mierda no se que paso, pero en seguida el maldito Dr. Chip se tumbo al suelo.

-"Oh no de esta no te salvas, hijo puta", digo eso como me arrodillo y lo trato de levantar pero veo como literalmente se le cayo ambos pies y su cara se esta desintegrando poco a poco, lo suelo inmediatamente.

-"Pero que mierda", dijo el ruso.

Y vimos como el cuerpo del Dr. Chip se desintegraba, y como dejaba su ropa y un monton de polvo en ella.

-"Joder, de alguna manera se suicidó el hijo puta"; dijo el japonés.

-"Maldito, haber vamos, que alguien traiga una escoba y un recogedor, o al menos una aspiradora, al menos vamos a hacer que todos orinen sus putas cenizas", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo el japonés como se fue corriendo de regreso al hotel.

-"Y A.I.A, puedes detener el tele transporte?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo, yo….no puedo", dijo toda triste y como nos enseño la laptop.

Y el conteo regresivo antes del telentransporte.

5

4

3

2

1

-"Mierda, todos sosténganse de lo que sea!", grite.

(Entonces la tierra empezó a temblar)

-"Joder miren arriba", dijo el británico ese.

Y miramos todos y no podíamos creer lo que veíamos.

Era un enorme portal que mostraba un desierto.

(La tierra empezó a temblar mas fuerte)

Y la puta ciudad se estaba elevando.

Podiamos ver como la puta ciudad se estaba elevando en el cielo.

-"Oh mierda", dije el ruso.

Y a la vez.

Sentia como mi cuerpo se sentia mas liviano.

Y hasta como medio flotar.

-"Oh, no me siento muy bien"; dijo el britanico

-"Que?", pregunte.

-"Es que me mareo muy fácilmente", dijo el británico.

Pero entonces inicio algo mas raro.

Ademas de flotar veíamos como la misma ciudad se empezaba a ladear hasta tal punto en que estabamos de cabeza y a cientos de metros sobre la tierra.

Podíamos el gran cráter que habia dejado el lugar donde estaba la ciudad y como el mar llenaba ese cráter.

Era una experiencia tan surreal.

No lo podía expresar fácilmente con palabras.

Solo, nos miramos todos.

Y lo único que pude decir como nos empezábamos a elevar cada vez mas en el cielo.

-"Adios tierra, nos volveremos a ver algún dia"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Si, algún dia"; dijo todo triste el británico.

-"Adios madre patria", dijo el ruso.

-"Adios Chrysalis, talvez nuestra reunion pueda ser otro dia", dijo A.I.A

Y podíamos ver como ya atravesábamos el portal y una vez todo el domo con la ciudad lo atravesó, empezamos a ver como el portal se cerraba, dejando una ultima vista de la tierra.

Y una vez llegamos a la superficie de donde sea que estabamos.

La gravedad volvió, y caimos todos al suelo.

Y la maquina empezó a hacer extraños ruidos y a explotar.

Yo cubri a A.I.A dejando que la explosion solo me alcanzara a mi.

Y todos los pisos donde estaba la maquina empezaron a explotar sus ventanas.

El edificio como estaba bien construido.

Soporto las explosiones.

Pero, eso solo significaba.

Que estabamos atrapados aquí por mucho tiempo.

Lo siento chicas.

Papi volverá tarde a casa.

Porque yo se, que mis hijas aun estan vivas.

En especial Seras.

Esa extraña sensación que invadio mi cuerpo cuando perdia las fuerzas.

La senti a ella.

Ella esta viva.

Tranquila Seras, papi volera a casa.

Eso espero.

..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Guao, guao, guao que capitulo no?**

 **Es el fin de los cazadores y su horrible organización.**

 **Y si aun en su final, el Dr. Chip se mantuvo todo tranquilo como todo un buen villano.**

 **Aceptando su derrota.**

 **Pero aun no terminamos.**

 **Falta saber que le pasara Seras y el ultimo mensaje que les dejo el Dr. Chip al mundo.**

 **Y las hermanas de Seras en Equestria.**

 **Y pues, aquí esta?**

 **Que les parecio?**

 **Díganmelo en los comentarios.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18: Una victoria muy vacía**_

 **Reina Chrysalis.**

 **18 de agosto del 2037**

 **2:30 AM (Hora local) (Recuerden en todo el mundo no tienen la misma hora)**

 **Bunker secreto (Bueno no tanto ahora que lo revele en el capitulo anterior)**

 **En el momento en que Dubai esta siendo teletransportado a otro mundo.**

No puede ser lo que estoy viendo.

Las imágenes de satélite muestran que Dubai, si, todo la ciudad se esta elevando en el cielo hasta un enorme portal en el cielo.

Es muy malo.

Acaso, acaso eso significa que el Dr. Chip esta escapando?.

Oh, que esa tal A.I.A me mintió solo para no preocuparme y sucedió algo muy malo haya?.

Todo el mundo no deja de hacer preguntas sobre lo que estamos viendo.

Yo tampoco lo se.

Eso, es una nueva forma de teletransportacion que nunca antes habia visto en mi vida.

Pero, de repente la imagen se esta perdiendo hasta que aparece el Dr. Chip sentando en un extraño lugar todo negro y lo único que se ve es su rostro.

-"Hola sobrevivientes humanos, si estan viendo esto, significa que fracase y voy a morir o ya estoy muerto y uno de mis científicos subio este video por mi, pero la cosa es, que este es un mensaje pre grabado, que grabe el dia, 10 de Agosto del 2037, solo por si acaso las cosas no salían como lo planee", decia el.

Ah, bueno al menos se que talvez hayamos ganado.

-"Pero, como veo las cosas, talvez no fracase del todo, porque, si me lograron ganar, de seguro todos los cambiantes siguen vivos, especialmente uno que si no lo llegaba matar, significaría su extinción de todos ustedes y talves de la vida en toda la galaxia", dijo el.

-"Y como se preguntaran, bueno, su reina Chrysalis no les dijo toda la verdad sobre las razones de porque Celestia quería exterminar a los suyos"; mostraba uno foto mia a lado suyo, "Oh esperen, ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo porque ustedes no preguntaron, solo se quedaron con, "Esta loca y se acabo"".

No me gusta como va esto.

Si lo apago, creo que quedaría peor.

-"La razón verdadera es…..(Y le conto todo lo que le dijo Celestia a Chrysalis en la historia anterior en el capitulo 20 de su odio a los cambiantes)"

Demonios, porque?, pensé con tristeza.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera mis mejores informáticos podían apagar la transmisión.

Que ahora me entere de que esta siendo transmitida en toda America o sea, todos lo vieron.

-"Pero, no todos los cambiantes iban a mutar, o no, solo una ha mutado, y ese uno sera el que traiga la extinción a su raza, como no hay absolutamente nada en su planeta que lo pueda destruir, y su nombre es, Seras Castillo, y no, no se preocupen si no les suena ese nombre, Chrysalis sabia de ella, y la oculto del mundo, y al hacer eso, y al tener un numero limitado de gente investigándola, retraso lo que podria ser una posible manera de evitar que siga mutando o talvez una cura para su condición, su intento de evitar que la gente supiera sobre su mas horrible secreto de su raza, causara su destrucción humanos", dijo el Dr. Chip.

Tiene razón, el muy maldito tiene razón, pensé toda triste.

-"Puede que de seguro hayamos perdido, pero al menos podre morir o habre muerto feliz sabiendo que cumpli mi mision en parte y exterminar a los humanos"; dijo el Dr. Chip sonriendo.

-"Y de seguro en estos momentos, yo o mis otros colegas científicos hayan iniciado el plan C, de evacuar a otro mundo y comenzar de nuevo, tratar de fortalecerse y talvez regresar y tratar de asesinar a la tal Seras Castillo, pero, si este video termina aquí, significa que todo va por desgracia de acuerdo al plan, si pongo un video anexo a este, significa que el plan cambio a ultimo minuto y tuve que hacer unos cambios de ultima hora", dijo el.

-"Si no va aparecer nada mas, entonces me despido, humanos, fueron los únicos y últimos buenos oponentes que nuestra organización jamas haya enfrentado", dijo el como se despidió con la mano

El video se corta por un segundo.

Pero vuelve enseguida otro video.

Este era de el en una especie de azotea?

Se lo veía escribiendo ahí.

Hasta que 3 solados humanos, Martin envuelto en una toalla y una extraña humana desnuda de color gris sale por una puerta.

Y debo decir que Martin no se ve nada mal.

(Y empieza la discusión entre los soldados y el Dr. Chip del capitulo anterior)

(Y la imagen termina como el Dr. Chip se empieza a retorcer en el suelo de dolor)

No puede ser, esa es A.I.A.

Una inteligencia artificial que se revelo en contra del Dr. Chip?

Bueno eso explica como sabía mi número e ubicación actual.

Pero, lo de esos humanos ahí, solo pensar que esos pobres no podrán volver en buen tiempo me da un enorme pesar en mi corazón.

Ahora que le dire a Luna cuando despierte y le diga que su esposo fue teletransportado a otro mundo, pensé con tristeza.

Aunque, lamentablemente, ese es el menor de mis problemas.

Ahora, ahora como me enfrento a unos humanos asustados como enojados?

(Suspiro)

Aun muerto Dr. Chip, y te sales con la tuya al final, pensé decepcionada.

.-..-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-

 **Princesa Luna.**

 **Aun en el bunker.**

 **7:00 am**

 **18 de agosto del 2037**

"Por favor cálmense, se que estan asustados pero esa no es la solución"; decia Chrysalis.

Yo, yo estaba aun tirada en el suelo, aun con mi cabeza dando vueltas.

"Claro que si, debemos lanzar todo el arsenal nuclear de ese submarino que nos ordenó sacar de las profundidades y lanzar cada misil a la posición de Seras Castillo mientras podamos", decia una voz que sonaba molesta.

"Acaso estas loco Krulog (Presidente Ruso), ni todo un ejercito con armas mas avanzadas pudo destruirla, como crees que unas cuantas armas nucleares podrán acabarla?" pregunto una con voz de mujer.

Yo ya me trataba de levantar.

"Pero debemos hacer algo antes que nos destruya a nosotros, obviamente no podemos mandar soldados a su obvia muerte", dijo un hombre.

Bien, me sacudo un rato la cabeza y veo a Crysalis tratando de calmar a todos y veo como todo es un caos con todos discutiendo entre si.

Pero, yo ya sabia que hacer.

Para callar a todos a la vez.

Chrysalis me vio que ya estaba de pie, y yo no estaba precisamente sonriéndole al verle.

Sus orejas se pusieron detrás como la de un perro indicando que estaba asustada y debería.

Porque le di enseguida un golpe en el estomago que ella no evito apropósito.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio ante lo que hice.

Y solo escuche de Chrysalis antes que callera al suelo.

-"Me lo…..merezco…y mucho mas", dijo entrecortada y entre lagrimas mientras se retorcia en el suelo.

Yo me acerque al mircrofono y dije.

-"Alguien me puede decir que paso en todo este tiempo en que eh estado inconsciente"; dije yo toda enfadada.

(30 minutos de explicación despues)

En esos momentos sentia una enorme cantidad de emociones, mayormente, rabia, rabia asesina hacia Chrysalis por hacerle eso a Seras, pobre, no me imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo o lo hara, según las imágenes ella aun sigue en ese capullo verde que no deja de brillar.

Tuve que mantener mi ira bajo control y evitar aplastar con mi pezuña su cráneo.

Y mientras trataba de mantener mi ira bajo control.

El general de los USA hablo.

-"Y bien, ya te dijimos todo lo que querias saber, y ya te dijimos que en el exterior hay enormes protestas que quieren la verdad sobre lo que esta sucediendo, asi que, ahora que crees que deberíamos hacer ahora con respecto a Seras?", pregunto el general.

-"Creo que…", decia yo, pero, ademas de tener una gran ira en mi interior hacia Chrysalis, un poco de alegria al saber que mi Martin esta vivo, y no le han hecho nada malo y un poco de miedo sobre lo que va a pasar con Seras.

No se que hacer.

Pero, creo que…..

Lo mejor seria que….

-"Concentrémonos en decirle la verdad a la gente, yo lo hare, porque, recuerden que mi apellido de casada hora es Castillo, y vieron a mi esposo vivo otra vez en televisión nacional y su propia hija se esta convirtiendo en un ser muy poderoso, que mejor que les diga todo, la persona mas cercana a ellos y que los va a perder talvez para siempre"; dije yo, manteniendo la mayor neutralidad en mi voz y en mi cara.

A pesar de que en el interior estaba con unas enormes ganas de gritar.

-"Y por mientras hacemos eso, solo hay que esperar y ver, cuando Seras salga de ese capullo", dije yo.

Todos asintieron.

-"Bien, ahora vámonos de aquí", dije yo como me dirigi a la entrada y algunos de los altos dignatarios igual.

Seras, espero que, no mutes en algo que nos pueda matar por favor.

-..-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-..-.

 **20 de agosto del 2037**

 **12:00 pm (Hora local)**

 **En mi…casa vacia en Las Vegas**

Volvi a mi casa en Las Vegas como la guerra técnicamente ya termino.

Estoy aquí, con una simple gorrita para fiestas, un trozo de pastel y en la lencería que mas le gustaba a Martin.

Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Martin, y recién me dijeron que, mi hija, mis hijastras y Starlight fueron a Equestria para tratar de formar una especie de resistencia para cuando los cazadores volvieran al planeta.

Y me lo dijo todo uno de sus hijos esa Chrysalis.

No se atrevio a decimerlo a la cara.

En decirme que hizo que todas las personas que quería se fueran y las que no se han ido estan muertas.

Pobre Slime, nunca te olvidare por haberme ayudado en mis bajos momentos.

Pero, ahora que?

Ya les dije la verdad a todos en America.

Ahora aunque todos los humanos ven con algo de miedo a los cambiantes, yo le hice una especie de favor al pedir a la gente que no odie a los demás cambiantes y que no les hagan daño o traten diferente, ellos son inocentes y no se convertirán en monstruos, que Seras es un caso único y los humanos nos les hicieron nada malo a los cambiantes.

Solo porque ellos me creyeron y me hicieron caso..

Aunque hubiera sido fácil no decir nada y dejar que los humanos odiaran a los cambiantes.

Luego reflexione y me dije que era algo que Celestia haría, causar un odio innecesario hacia inocentes, hacia los hijos de los culpables que no hicieron nada malo.

Chrysalis es la única que merece ser culpada por su negligencia, no sus hijos.

Mas bien, el dia de ayer, ella renuncio a la presidencia y hasta se ofrecio a que la mandaran a juicio por su negligencia.

La primera gobernante que propone que le hagan juicio aunque ella sepa que es culpable de los cargos y que ira a prision por eso.

Nunca antes en la historia del ser humano o de mi planeta natal ha pasado algo igual.

El juicio apenas duro 1 hora, se declaro culpable básicamente al inicio, y la razón de porque se demoro era porque la cantidad de evidencia de su negligencia a la hora de tratar a Seras y su condición y el borrado de mentes de la gente en el planeta demoro en ser explicada al jurado que no tardo ni un minuto en decir que es culpable de los cargos.

Aun la odio por lo que le hizo a Seras, por mandar a mi familia lejos sin avisarme.

Yo, yo me ire a buscar a mis hijas y a Starlight una vez sepa….como esta Seras.

Es muy doloroso ver la casa vacia.

Sin mis hijas quejándose porque ya es hora de dormir y quieren seguir jugando en sus computadoras.

Sin mis hijas celebrando al ganar un juego.

(Suspiro)

En estos momentos.

Estoy viendo la televisión, mas presisamente viendo las noticias y ver como Seras la estan llevando escoltada a un bus para trasladarla a una prision, bueno, la única prision que queda en pie.

Es raro debo decir.

La primera vez que la vi, siempre vestia las ropas mas finas y reveladoras y las joyas mas costosa y no habia un dia sin que se la viera vestida asi y verla a ella asi, con la cabeza baja, sin su corona, sin su vestidos costosos que dejan ver siempre su amplio escote, ahora lleva un uniforme de prisionero color naranja que le cubre todo el cuerpo.

Estando en Equestria esta escena me hubiera resultado mas que satisfactoria.

Pero aquí en la tierra, porque me siento que.

Esto esta mal?

La odio eso si.

Pero aun asi.

Siento que esta mal.

Talvez es porque ella trataba de proteger en todo momento a su gente y a los humanos por igual.

Y causo mas bien que mal.

Y solo porque se dejo llevar por las palabras de Celestia causándole una enorme paranoia con respecto al pasado de su gente.

Ella solo cometio error tras error una vez descubrió a Seras.

(Suspiro)

Ella, solo cometio la mitad de la culpa porque la otra mitad era la del Dr. Chip, si no fuera por el y declararnos su guerra, talvez con el tiempo los científicos que estudiaban a Seras talvez hubieran descubierto una cura para su condición.

Pero.

Lamentablemente ya no se puede re escribir el pasado.

Pero ahora estoy aquí, sentada sin saber que hacer ahora, creo que solo esperar a que Seras salga del capullo, y saber si es peligrosa o no, y si lo es, talvez, hasta tendría que volver a Equestria, no lo se.

" _ **Tenemos una noticia de ultimo minuto señoras y señores", decia el presentador.**_

-"Que?", pregunte en voz alta como me habia distraído de mis pensamientos.

(La escena muestra la imagen satelital en vivo del cráter donde esta el capullo de Seras)

" _ **Desde que nos enteramos sobre la que irónicamente nos salvo de los cazadores y que posiblemente nos extermine a todos nosotros, la ser conocida como Seras Castillo, hija del héroe mundial Martin Castillo y la que en estos momentos ha estado en esta especie de capullo verdoso desde que termino la guerra, por fin demuestra señales de que se esta rompiendo"**_

Y de hecho es verdad, si se esta rompiendo.

Y ha dejado de brillar.

" _ **Es algo nunca antes visto señoras y señores, nunca antes se habia visto el nacimiento de un posible monstruo capaz de exterminarnos a todos"; decia algo asustado el presentador.**_

Oh si, malditos periodistas.

Creo que antes de irme hare una pequeña visita en sus casas en caso de que esten equivocados.

Si no lo estan, entonces no lo hago, pensé con tristeza.

(Se veía el capullo retorcerse hasta que…)

(Una mano cubierta de un liquido verdoso emerge del capullo)

" _ **Guao, miren ya empieza a salir, ahí va una mano, luego la otra mano y…."**_

Se ve como rompió la parte superior del capullo y se arrastró hacia afuera, su cuerpo aun conservaba esa figura femenina, pero ese liquido verdoso cubriéndola no dejaba verla con claridad.

" _ **Guao, aun parece mantener su forma femenina señoras y señores"; decia el presentador.**_

Y su cuerpo empezó a brillar y entonces al final cuando dejo de brillar y pudimos ver su cuerpo que se puso en posición fetal dejándonos ver mejor los detalles sobre ella.

Bueno, debo decir que.

Resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

Alas de pegaso.

Brazos y piernas como nosotros, se nota que tiene un pelaje negro como la de un pony, y sus piernas daban la impresión que sus caderas seran bien anchas, debe hasta incluso tener un trasero mas curvilíneo y mas atractivo para la vista de los machos, sus pechos son enormes, mas grandes que mi cabeza, pero, se nota con el tamaño de sus extremidades que es alta a pesar de que esta en posición fetal, ya no tiene el exoesqueleto verde que rodea su vientre y su espalda baja, no tiene cola, eso lo note y su cabeza sigue siendo la de un pony, pero se nota que el clásico par de colmillos que tienen los cambiantes, ahora ella los tenia mas largos incluso de al menos 9 cm de largo, su cuerno era, bueno, ya no tenia cuerno, pero al menos conserva su largo y liso cabello rojo con rayas negras que ahora parece mas largo.

Eso si es desconcertante.

Y eso son todos los cambios que puedo notar, pero aun no despierta.

Que extraño.

(Sonido de llamada entrante)

-"Oh quien podrá ser?", pregunte en voz alta como seguía viendo las imágenes.

Yo le puse mute.

Y conteste mi teléfono.

-"Hola, quien habla?", pregunte.

-"Princesa Luna, le habla el Dr. Traups de la universidad de Harvard, nosotros somos los nuevos que fueron asignados a vigilar a su hijastra y debo darle una gran noticia"; dijo el todo emocionado.

-"Cual?", pregunte.

-"Su aura de absorción ha sido reducida…a la nada, no tiene aura de absorción, prácticamente hasta podria ser seguro acercarse a ella…(Sonido de teléfono cayendo al suelo)…...pero, no sabemos si es porque esta aun inconsciente…..hola, esta ahí, hola…..", decia el.

-..-..-..-.-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Luna.**

No podía creerlo, por fin algo bueno le ha pasado a esta familia.

De alguna manera talvez Seras se haya curado.

En estos momentos no me importo nada mas, no me saque mi lencería y solo me puse un par de pantalones y una camisa, y me fui volando al AREA 51 y si es necesario amenazar de muerte a un piloto para que me lleve hacia haya no me importa.

Volando por mi cuenta tardaría mucho mas.

Y no conozco esa zona como para teletransportame hacia haya.

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Seras Castillo**

 **20 de agosto del 2037**

 **2:00 pm (Hora local)**

 **12 horas desde que salio del capullo**

Porque hace tanto calor?

Abro los ojos.

Y joder que fue un error.

Era la luz del sol que me llegaba directo a los ojos.

Bueno ya abro los ojos lentamente y descubro que estoy….

En un cráter!?

Oh si, ya recordé.

Me paro rápidamente.

Solo para caer de frente al suelo.

-"Joder, eso dolio", dije en voz alta.

Pero me levante otra vez, pero mas lentamente.

-"Haber, en un minuto estaba en ese plano astral y ahora estoy aquí, en donde sea que es aquí?", me pregunte en voz alta.

-"Y que es esto", dije yo como me agarraba mis pechos que eran aun mas grandes, "Bueno eso explica porque me cai tan de repente, aunque espera un minuto", dije yo como miraba mis manos.

-"Guao", tenia como una especie de muñequeras en mis manos, justo en esa parte en la que reposas las manos mientras estas jugando en la PC, y las tratos de sacar pero descubro que, no son muñequeras, es una especie de exoesqueleto.

Cool, ya no me dolerá las manos cuando juegue en la PC.

Pero tambien sentia otra cosa en mis manos.

Especialmente en mis dedos.

Me agarre el pulgar y lo empece a girar en todas las direcciones, incluso en las que no deberían Ir, e hice lo mismo con cada dedo.

Y luego probe si los podía mover sin tocarlos, e hice lo mismo sin problemas.

-"Guao, dedos que puedo mover como se me de la gana, genial", dije en voz alta.

Y ahí lo recordé.

Brad me dijo que podía cambiar en lo que quisiera y no volverme uno de Los Antiguos.

-"Haber que mas ha cambiado en mi", me pregunte en voz alta toda curiosa.

Me empece a palpar la cabeza, bien aun tengo cabello (Me agarro el cabello y veo hasta donde llega), guao (Llega hasta la mitad de mi espalda).

Si que me crecio el cabello en todo este tiempo.

Haber sigo tocando mi cabeza.

Y descubro que no tengo cuerno.

Espera que?

Me toco una y otra vez.

Y si, no tengo cuerno.

-"Ohh, se que no me gustaba tanto hacer magia, pero me hubiera al menos mantenido la capacidad de hacerla", dije toda triste.

-"Aunque", dije toda pensativa, los magos humanos en la ficción usan sus manos para hacer magia….

Me pregunto si.

Veo una gran roca a lo lejos.

Haber.

Intento concentrarme para usar telequinesis y descubro que.

Aun tengo magia, solo que ahora lo hago con mis manos y mi magia brilla de color rojo.

Cool.

Haber que mas cambio en mi.

Aun sigo teniendo la misma cabeza que siempre, aun tengo mi mismo pelaje.

Y, esperan un segundo, porque mis colmillos son tan grandes?

Ahhhhh, ni yo lo se.

Talvez para verme mas ruda o peligrosa o algo asi?

Bueno, yo solo me enfoque en cambiar mientras estaba saliendo del plano astral o sea el limbo.

Ya mi cuerpo sabra el porque me hizo tener colmillos tan largos.

Ahora me toco mejor la espalda y noto que sigo teniendo alas, pero no cualquier alas, tengo unas como las de pegaso.

Genial, ya nunca mas me entrara el frio por ahí.

Las pruebo un rato.

Y puedo despegar del suelo mas rápidamente.

Genial.

Haber si puedo salir de este cráter.

(Salgo volando del enorme cráter de al menos 1km de profundidad)

Y me quedo viendo la enorme cantidad de destrucción que habia afuera de este.

Joder.

Yo hice esto?, pensé sorprendida.

Si que pues tenia mucha energía.

(Suspiro)

Bueno, veamos que mas cambio.

Mmmm, ahora que lo veo, soy aun mas alta.

Eso es interesante.

Y me toco el estomago y ademas de ver que ya no tengo mi exoesqueleto ahí.

Ya recuerdo que….

Estoy embarazada.

-"Oh vaya", dije en voz alta.

Decido seguir palpando partes de mi cuerpo y descubro una cosa.

No tengo cola.

Bueno, para ser sincera, no creo que la vaya a extrañar mucho.

Saben cuanto tiempo tardo en evitar que mi cola se meta en el escusado?

Son valiosos minutos que desperdicio y que podria usar para jugar videojuegos…

Espera un segundo.

Ya comprendo todo.

Mi cuerpo fue diseñado para jugar videojuegos.

Protectores en las muñecas, dedos con capacidad de moverse a cualquier parte y aun asi ser fuertes, ahhh ya veo para que son los dientes, para usarlos para abrir las bolsas de comida sin usar las manos, han intentando usar magia para abrir una bolsa de papas fritas, simplemente no se puede, rompo la bolsa y todas las papas se caen al suelo, con estos dientes simplemente puedo atraer con magia las bolsas a ellos y cortar un poco y listo, abri las bolsas sin mucho esfuerzo, jeje.

Y ahora que estoy parada, no siento para nada el peso de mis enormes pechos.

Genial ya no mas problemas de espalda.

Pero hay algo muy importante, que si funciono, seria yo la especie viviente mas perfecta capaz de jugar videojuegos sin problemas.

Fui al borde del cráter y me sente.

Y.

A pesar de que estoy sentada en roca.

No siento ninguna molestia.

Me levanto de nuevo y me masajeo el trasero.

Ummm.

Ahhh.

Bueno, mejor dejo de hacerlo, por alguna razón me exita masajearme ahí.

Pero se sienten mas grandes.

Trasero grande pero que no se vea mal y que no parezca gorda y que me permita jugar cómodamente en cualquier asiento, hecho.

Ahora solo falta saber que tan a menudo voy al baño y ahí si me convertiré en la maquina perfecta para jugar videojuegos.

MMMM…

Eso, eso sonaria bien.

Si no fuera porque aun podria volver loca a la gente a mi alrededor, pensé toda triste como me sentaba.

-"Como me gustaría un espejo en estos momentos y saber si en serio soy un monstruo o no", dije en voz alta con tristeza y toda desmotivada.

-"Aquí tengo un espejo si quieres", dijo una voz detrás mia como un espejo brillaba ante mi en un aura azul.

Y debo decir que no veo nada mal.

Mi rostro no cambio casi nada.

Y hasta podria decirse que soy aun mas sexy que antes, jeje.

Espera un segundo.

Un aura azul?

Volteo y veo en esencia a Luna detrás mio con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

-"Luna eres tu", pregunto con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-"Si Seras soy yo", dijo ella con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos tambien como ella abrió los brazos esperando un abrazo.

Y no la deje esperando ese abrazo como se lo di de inmediato.

Y yo era mas bajita que Luna (Altura de Luna 1,95 metros), pero ahora yo (De 2,15metros) era un poco mas alta que Luna.

-"Pero que haces aquí, acaso eso significa", decia yo toda emocionada.

-"Si Seras, no eres ni te convertirás en como los predecesores de los cambiantes, pero eso si, aun tienes una gran cantidad de magia dentro tuyo, no te sientes algo mal?", pregunto ella preocupada.

-"No, mas bien me siento muy bien"; dije yo, "Y mas como tu estas aquí conmigo", dije yo toda feliz.

-"Eso es excelente", dijo Luna toda feliz y soltando lagrimas de felicidad.

-"Eso significa que puedo volver a casa?", pregunte yo.

-"Claro que si Seras, claro que si"; dijo Luna.

Y nosotros nos abrazamos por buen rato mas.

Lo hice Brad, lo hice, soy original, gracias por creer en mi, y no soy nunca mas una amenaza para nadie mas.

(Me toco el estomago)

Y nuestro bebe podra vivir un mejor futuro que nosotros, lo se.

.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Jeje, eso suena a final de la historia…..**

 **Pero no.**

 **Aun falta…..**

 **Y falta.**

 **Mucho mas.**

 **Mas.**

 **Y mucho mas.**

 **Bueno no tanto.**

 **Pero si faltan uno capitulos hasta el final de esta historia.**

 **Falta saber lo que paso con las hermanas de Seras.**

 **Y el futuro/pasado de Martin.**

 **Digan en los comentarios que les pareció este capitulo.**

 **Y ahora en este capitulo demuestre que….al menos se hacer algo de drama jeje.**

 **Asi que hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: Esto es un capitulo relleno verdad?, pregunto Discord.**_

 **(Discord no te metas con el nombre del titulo!), grite yo el autor.**

 **(Hey, yo solo digo lo que este capítulo va a ser, además admítelo, ni tu sabias que poner de título), dijo Discord todo confiado.**

 **(Sabes que, ni eh empezado ya y ya empiezas a molestar, pero no importa, seguiré con la historia), dije yo el autor.**

 **.-.-…..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Star Castillo**

 **Ponyville, Equestria.**

 **Una de las habitaciones del castillo de la Princesa Twilight.**

 **En la tarde.**

-"Oye en serio tenias que ponerte a discutir de ciencia y astronomía con esa tal Twilight por 3 horas?", pregunte yo toda irritada mientras dejaba las cosas que trajimos en la habitacion.

Bastante grande la verdad, pero porque todo tiene que ser con tonalidades purpuras, es tan raro.

Una cama para 2 personas, un armario para ropa de color café y al parecer una puerta a un baño privado y una ventana a lado de la cama.

-"Si, que suerte que mama estuvo interviniendo todo el rato y evito que eso durara todo el dia", dijo Lara.

-"Hey, no es mi problema que le crea esas tonterías, alguien tenia que decirle que eso esta mal y que es totalmente imposible, hasta Luna acepto que no podía mover la Luna, y lo único que hacia es mantener la Luna en una órbita estable y es por eso que la Luna se ha visto desde el planeta del mismo tamaño por varios siglos"; dijo Valkyria mientras tambien ponía sus cosas en la habitacion.

-"Si pero se lo dijeron con mas suavidad y no decirle que todo lo que ha estudiado y creido que era verdadero es estúpido"; dijo Lara.

-"Pero apenas me dejo explicarle como Celestia aparentaba mover el sol, cuando lo único que hacia era mantener la velocidad de rotación del planeta porque el nucleo de este planeta aparentando que movia el sol, y solo ocultando que el planeta en si es muy viejo y esta muriendo", dijo Valkyria.

-"Si, porque tu ego era tan grande que cuando apenas la tildaste de tonta, le explicaste cada palabra que ibas a usar"; dijo Lara.

-"Joder hasta parecías un diccionario al decir el significado de cada palabra al pie de la letra", dije yo.

-"Bien lo admito puede que exagere"; dijo Valkyria mientras se sobaba el cuello toda apenada.

Lara y yo le hicimos miradas de "Tu crees".

-"Bien pero olvidándonos del hecho que sea mejor que Valkyria no hable con los otros ponys mientras buscamos reclutas para la rebelión", dije yo.

-"Hey", dijo Valkyria.

-"No digas que no"; dije yo mientras la señalaba.

-"Bien", dijo Valkyria por fin admitiendo su error.

-"Que es lo trajiste contigo Lara?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Bueno, yo no sabia a donde íbamos a ir, mama me dijo que solo llevara lo mas importante para mi y bueno, traje esto"; dijo como abrió su maleta.

Y solo habia en ella 3 laptops, sus respectivos cargadores, audífonos y 3 ratones de escritorio. (Mouse)

Pero reconoci en seguida que una de esas laptops decorada con los logos de todas las bandas clásicas de rock.

-"Hey trajiste mi laptop", dije yo toda alegre como la recogia de su maleta.

-"Y la mia"; dijo Valkyria como recogia su laptop sin decorar y que era de color negra.

Pero luego no habia nada mas.

-"Eh, eso es todo lo que trajiste?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, pues, no cabia la computadora de papa y todas nuestras consolas de videojuegos y obviamente no iba a caber el televisor de plasma de 70 pulgadas aquí", dijo Lara señalando la maleta.

-"O sea no trajiste ropa?", pregunto Valkyria.

Lara negó con la cabeza.

-"Y porque guardaste un espejo ahí en primer lugar?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que creo que lo puse sin querer entre todas las cosas, mas bien es un milagro que no se haya roto", dijo Lara.

-"Ok, pero en serio, no se te ocurrio traer nada de ropa?", pregunto Valkyria.

-"Pues si ustedes estuvieran en mi lugar hubieran traido ropa?", pregunto Lara.

Mmmm, la verdad es….que no.

Yo tambien traería lo mismo, ademas de mi guitarra.

-"La verdad que tambien hubiéramos traido lo mismo"; dije yo.

-"Igual, tengo tantas cosas en mi laptop que no se que haría si se llegara a perder", dijo Valkyria.

-"Y yo tengo muchas buenas canciones en esa laptop, ademas que mi editor de música esta instalado alli", dije yo.

-"Y no se olviden de algo mas importante", dijo Lara con una sonrisa.

-"Claro, no nos olvidamos que tenemos nuestros juegos favoritos en el", dije yo.

-"En efecto, antes que pasara todo esto tenia una partida de la campaña de Starcraft 3 en nivel experto y en serio quiero terminarlo y ver el final", dijo Lara.

-"Te encontraras totalmente decepcionada, el final de la campaña es…", decia Valkyria pero Lara la interrumpio.

-"Para!", grito, "No me lo digas, quiero saberlo por mi misma", dijo ella.

-"Ya, ya no te preocupes no te hare spoiler"; dijo Valkyria.

(Tos), "Los humanos son aniquilados", (Tos)

-"Valkyria!", grito toda enojada Lara.

-"Lo siento pero ese final se veía venir desde la mitad de la campaña, creeme te he salvado de una gran decepción", dijo Valkyria.

-"Oye eso no es gracioso, ademas tu sabes la regla de oro de papa es nunca revelar spoiler de algún juego que estemos aun jugando y que nunca debe ser rota"; dije yo, "Y tu sabes cual es el castigo por ella", dije toda sonriente.

-"Oh no, estamos en plena mision, no podemos aplicar ese castigo aquí", dijo Valkyria toda nerviosa.

-"Claro que si", dije sonriendo, "La persona que recibio el spoiler o sea Lara va a ser la dueña por todo un mes, de la persona que hizo el spoiler, o sea tu Valkyria"; dije yo.

-"Si", dijo sonriendo Lara.

-"Oh vamos, ni aquí en otro planeta me pueden perdonar por una vez, vamos ya no lo hare de nuevo"; dijo Valkyria suplicando.

-"Oye eso dices siempre y nunca lo cumples, mas bien dile el contador de quien es la que ha revelado mas spoilers a alguien", dije yo a Lara.

-"Bien, Valkyria tu has spoileado cosas importantes sobre juegos, películas y finales de series un total de 123 veces", dijo Lara.

-"Oh vamos, recuerden que la mayoría de esas fueron un accidente", dijo Valkyria quejándose.

-"Un accidente es que solo digas, "Ah lo vi antes y es bien mala por tal motivo antes de ver una pelicula", no literalmente contar el final de la película, mientras estamos viendo la película en el cine, en pleno dia de pre-estreno mundial!"; dije yo gritando.

-"Oh vamos, ustedes saben que la película de papa iba a terminar asi si han leído su autobiografía y saben como Kristofer Nolan le gusta ser todo misterioso y profundo en sus películas, ese final abierto a la interpretación mas confuso de la historia se veía venir"; dijo Valkyria.

-"Oye la cosa es que de las 123 veces que has hecho spoiler, siempre prometes que no lo vas a volver a hacer, pero lo haces siempre"; dije yo.

-"Ok, es que no puedo evitarlo, siempre analizo las cosas que veo y siempre quiero expresar mi opinión al respecto", dijo Valkyria.

-"Pues, exprésalas en Youtube, seguro que hubieras sido muy popular y aun mas si mostrabas tu cara"; dijo Lara.

-"No, mucho trabajo y ya estaba ocupada con el club de debate y pues, los juegos", dijo Valkyria entonces ella sonrio de vuelta, "Pero recuerdo que uno puede escapar a ser esclava si hace un reto muy loco", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si, pero ya has hecho prácticamente de todo para evitar se la esclava de todos en la familia, jeje aun recuerdo que cuando tenias 12 te retamos a entrar en el baño de los niños y besar a uno mientras estuviera orinando y que tomaras una selfie del momento", dije con una sonrisa y empezaba a reirme un poco.

Valkyria solo se sonrojo ante eso.

-"Oh, y no te olvides de esa vez que papa le reto a literalmente borrar todas sus partidas guardadas que estaba jugando hace 3 años, en serio papa si le dolio cuando le diste spoiler del final de Fallout 5", dijo Lara.

-"Si ese rato mas parecia un castigo", dije yo.

-"Oh y sabes que, si no quieres ser mi esclava por un mes te reto a que…", Lara se detuvo a pensarlo.

-"Te reto a que…..", repetia Lara.

-"Hola chicas a que juegan", alguien dijo desde la ventana.

Todas volteamos a ver.

Y era en efecto Discord.

-"Oh Hola Discord"; dije Lara algo nerviosa ante su presencia.

-"Si, hola"; dijo Valkyria algo seria.

-"Que tal Discord, Lara esta pensando que tipo de reto vergonzoso darle a Valkyria"; dije yo toda relajada.

-"Oh, si me permiten tengo una idea perfecta para un reto"; dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba por la ventana y le susurraba algo a Lara.

Algo que hizo sonrojarse completamente a Lara.

"Estas seguro, me parece demasiado"; decia en voz baja a Discord.

"Creme, no lo es, creo que hasta le gustara"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, ya se que reto quiero que hagas"; dijo Lara.

Valkyria solo trago saliva toda nerviosa.

Discord solo tenia esa sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

Al igual que yo.

Oh, que locura se le ocurrió a este sujeto, me muero por saberlo.

-"Tu reto será…"

-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-

 **-"Discord que fue lo que le dijiste?", pregunte yo el autor a Discord.**

 **-"Oh nada, solo algo que caracteriza a la voz que me diste ejejej", dijo Discord mientras se reia.**

 **-"Oh no, no puede ser cierto"; digo yo el autor todo sorprendido, mientras sostengo lo que escribió Discord por mi y que quiere que ponga a continuación.**

 **-"Oye no, no puedes estar hablando en serio, me hasta pueden….", estaba hablando yo pero Discord hablo antes.**

 **-"Oye, tus lectores ya han leído como Martin tuvo sexo con Celestia, 2 veces, eso que pongo ahí no es nada a comparación"; dijo el.**

 **-"Eh…..mejor no digo nada", dije yo todo rendido.**

 **-"Ademas es hora de que el contenido de este capitulo se vuelva mas delicioso"; dijo todo sonriente Discord.**

 **-"Ok, pero a cambio esta sera la única vez que en serio que te hago caso"; dije yo.**

 **-"Jeje, no cuentes con eso pequeño autor"; dijo el como se iba de regreso a la historia.**

 **-"Maldita sea, y lo malo es que….pues aun lo hare lo que dice, joder, porque lo que escribió es tan bueno"; dije yo en voz alta.**

 **-"Sera porque yo soy bueno ideando capítulos de relleno jaja"; dijo el otra vez riendose al final.**

 **-"Tienes razón pues"; dije yo todo rendido.**

 **Pues a seguir con la historia.**

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Hace 2 minutos**

 **En el salón de esta la mesa y las sillas para todas.**

-"Estas bien Twilight?", pregunto yo.

(Suspiro)

Porque Valkyria no puede suavizar estas noticas, porque tiene que ser tan directa.

-"Si, estare bien, porque lastimosamente no es la primera vez que nos enteramos de algo que desafía todo lo que conocemos"; dijo Twilight algo triste.

-"Ella se comportaba asi en el campo de entrenamiento?"; le pregunte al coronel Richard que seguía con nosotros.

-"Señora, ella es una de las reclutas mas inteligentes que eh tenido el gusto de entrenar, mas bien si estuviéramos en época de paz y tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, con gusto la hubiera recomendado para que pueda entrar a la escuela de oficiales, porque un líder debe ser totalmente directo con los que les rodea", dijo el coronel.

-"Ok, pero quiero saber, ella le respondia de esa misma manera a usted?", pregunto yo.

-"Claro que no, ella sabia su lugar, mas bien se comportaba asi con sus compañeros reclutas"; dijo el coronel.

-"Pero aun en serio me pregunto como pudieron sacar todas esas conclusiones sobre como funciona nuestro mundo con el inconveniente de que ya no estaban en nuestro mundo"; pregunto Twilight.

-"Oh, eso es fácil Twilight, los humanos han inventado unas maquinas llamadas Satelites que permiten investigar el espacio con mayor facilidad, y los científicos han observado nuestro mundo y han sacado ya sus teorías de como todo funciona aca"; dije yo.

-"Es increíble", dijo Twilight toda fascinada.

-"Lo se, una verdadera maravilla tecnológica"; dije yo.

-"Ahora que va a ser coronel, mientras los lideres de las otras naciones vienen a Equestria?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Por el momento voy a revisar todo el equipo que hemos traido y si no le es mucha molestia princesa Twilight, me gustaría revisar los mapas mas detallados de esta nación para asi tener una idea de donde tener una base de operaciones"; dijo el coronel.

-"Ok, no se preocupe, yo me encargare de esto", dijo Twilight.

-"Aun no puedo creerlo que estemos haciendo esto, estar en contra de Celestia cuando regrese"; dijo Twilgiht.

-"Lo se cariño, pero todas vimos lo que hizo la organización que creo ella, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya"; dijo Rarity.

-"Si, mas bien hasta yo quisiera entrar y ser parte de su fuerza rebelde", dijo Rainbow.

-"Igual yo, no puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada mientras esos horribles crímenes que cometió ese grupo queden impunes", dijo Applejack.

-"Muchas gracias por su apoyo", dijo el coronel.

-"Y que vamos a hacer en su grupo rebelde?", pregunto Rainbow.

-"Bueno, por el momento si pueden ustedes hallar mas ponys que esten dispuestos a unirse a nosotros, en serio nos seria de mucha ayuda y nos ahorraría tiempo en encontrar reclutas por nosotros mismos.", dijo el coronel.

-"Sera un placer", dijo Rainbow.

-"Igualmente"; dijo Applejack.

-"Y por curiosidad, usted nos va a enseñar como usar esas armas?", pregunto Twilight señalando el rifle que el coronel lleva en su espalda.

-"Claro, pero solo cuando tengamos una fuerza considerable de al menos 20 nuevos reclutas", dijo el coronel.

-"Oh y alguna forma que podemos ayudarle sin necesidad de pues combatir?", pregunto Rarity.

-"Bueno, siempre necesitaremos a gente que sepa reunir información, ademas de alguien que nos pueda conseguir suministros como agua y comida"; dijo el coronel.

-"Oh yo simplemente puedo reunir información, no hay nada en Ponyville que no me entere"; dijo Rarity toda sonriente.

-"Y yo puedo proveerles comida a la vez que entreno con ustedes"; dijo Applejack.

-"Bien esto va muy bien", dijo el coronel.

-"Y que harán las 3 yeguas que vinieron con usted?", pregunto Pinkie Pie toda curiosa.

-"Oh, ellas son ponys, asi que se dedicaran a buscar en todo el país a otros que quieran unirse a nosotros, ya que yo no puedo pasar desapercibido obviamente", dijo el coronel.

-"Ok, pero te das cuenta que dos de ellas son alicornios y los alicornios no son muy comunes aqui, y ser alicornio llamaría mucho la atención", dijo Pinkie.

-"Oh de verdad?", pregunto el coronel.

-"Sipi", dijo sonriendo Pinkie.

-"Bien, entonces supongo que ellas solo me ayudaran cuando entrene a los reclutas"; dijo todo decepcionado el coronel.

-"No se preocupe coronel yo me encargare de hallar nuevos reclutas, porque despues en mi pasado fui muy buena atrayendo gente", dije yo.

-"Oh te refieres cuando atraías a los ponys a tu villa y les lavabas el cerebro al igual que una secta?", pregunto Pinkie Pie y lo dijo como si nada.

-"Jeje, si"; rei toda avergonzada.

-"Bien, supongo que es mejor que nada", dijo el coronel.

-"Ese es el espíritu, y mas bien, creo que alguien va a venir a subirnos mas el espíritu y talvez elevar algo mas al coronel, jeje", dijo Pinkie mientras se reia un poco al final.

-"A que te refieres", pregunto Rainbow toda confundida.

-"Oh ya verás", dijo Pinkie Pie como sonreía.

(Se abre la puerta)

Y era Valkyria, desnuda mientras brincaba con la cuerda haciendo que no deje de rebotar sus grandes atributos.

-"Hola Coronel"; decia ella con una sonrisa al final mas que forzada, "Solo eh venido aquí para decirle….…", se notaba que no quería decirlo.

Pero la pregunta verdadera era….

Porque esta haciendo esto?

Pero ya veo de reojo detrás de ella.

Y veo a Lara, Star y Discord riéndose.

Aunque Discord estaba con una cámara tomando fotos.

Ahora se lo que esta pasando.

Valkyria dio un spoiler de nuevo.

Y en vez de ser una esclava otra vez pidió hacer un reto.

(Suspiro)

Esta niña no aprende.

-"….para decirle….", entonces ella paro de saltar la cuerda y fue hacia el coronel que solo la estaba mirando todo sorprendido, "Le parezco atractiva"; dijo ella tratando de sonar sexy pero como estaba nerviosa no le salio bien, y mientras se ponía en la pose mas sugestiva posible.

El coronel solo estaba ahí sin decirle nada.

-"Eh…bueno…..si…pero….porque haces esto"; dijo todo nervioso el coronel.

Jeje debo admitir que esta escena es algo divertida.

El pobre coronel tan serio y ahora toda nerviosa al tener a una yegua de 15 con el cuerpo de una yegua de 20.

-"Por nada", dijo Valkyria toda nerviosa mientras volteaba y se iba por donde vino, pero caminaba balanceando las caderas y con la cola toda levantada para que le vieran mejor su posterior.

Me pregunto a quien se le ocurrio este reto?.

Y bueno ella llego a la puerta, la cerró la puerta y se fue por donde vino.

Se escuchaba unos gritos detrás de la puerta.

Pero que duraron poco.

La sala estaba en silencio, pero luego….

-"Eh, y que acaba de pasar?"; pregunto Applejack.

-"No lo se", dijo Twilight.

-"Aunque debo admitir que esta en buena forma y tiene atributos que volveria loco a cualquier semental", dijo Rarity.

-"Y a mi me gusto", dijo toda sonriente Pinkie.

Eh, bueno, eso no me lo esperaba de ella.

Mas bien me lo esperaba de…

-"Porque en primer lugar vino a hacer eso aquí y hacerse la exhibicionista", dijo Rainbow toda irritada mientras se cruzaba los brazos mientras se cubria los pechos y se sonrojaba un poco.

Oh pobre, debe sentirse algo avergonzada ya que una chica de 15 años las tuviera mas grandes, jeje.

Fluttershy estaba solo mirándonos y no dijo nada.

Ella no sabia que decir.

-"Bueno, solo digamos que esa chica nunca va a aprender a cerrar la boquita y por eso hace esas cosas", dije yo.

No quiero decir que de esa forma se castigan a las chicas.

Este dia ya ha sido demasiado para mi, y para ser sincera ya estoy cansada de tantas explicaciones por hoy.

El coronel solo se quedo ahí con la boca abierta.

Pero luego se sacudió la cabeza un rato.

-"Bueno, eso si me hizo quitarme un poco de estrés", dijo el coronel.

Si que lo hizo coronel, si que lo hizo, jeje.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Valkyria Castillo**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Eso fue lo mas vergonzoso que hice en mi vida!"; les grite a mis hermanas y a Discord que no paraba de tomarme fotos y sonriendo.

-"Y tu déjame de tomarme fotos!, le grite a Discord mientras me intentaba cubrir con mis manos,

-"Hey, no es nuestro problema, tu no quisiste ser su esclava por un mes", dijo Star señalando a Seras.

-"Que bien que al menos esto ya termino", dije yo toda aliviada pero sin descubrir mis partes privadas.

-"Si, tienes suerte porque Discord quería que hicieras mas cosas, pero es mejor que no", dijo Lara.

-"Que clase de cosas quería que hiciera?"; pregunto yo toda nerviosa.

-"Queria que le dieras un beso en la boca a cada una de las amigas de mama, al coronel y a mi mama"; dijo Lara toda sonrojada.

-"Bien que no lo hice, porque ni loca lo iba a hacer"; dije yo toda enfadada.

-"Mmmm, saben una cosa chicas, ahora vuelvo", dijo Discord como se iba por el pasillo y desaparecia ante nuestra vista.

Igual que mis fotos.

-"Ese tipo tenia unas ideas muy locas", dije yo.

-"Si que si"; dijo Lara.

-"No se, hasta me hubiera gustado verte besando a todas halla", dijo Star.

Yo solo la mire a Star al igual que Lara con un mirada que dice "Es en serio"

-"Que", dijo Star.

-.-..-….-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"Lo sabia, sabia que no ibas a mantener mi guion al pie de la letra", dijo Discord todo ofendido hacia mi el autor.**

 **-"Oye, no iba a hacer eso, eso es algo parecido a incesto, y yo no lo hare, no con ellas", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero si eso vas a hacer mas adelante, y lo vas a explicar con lujo de detalle en el próximo capitulo", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Hey que te dije que dejaras de observar mis borradores de los próximos capítulos"; dije yo enfadado.**

 **-"Oye, si al menos no agregas una escena lésbica en este capítulo seguiré dando spoilers", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Pero porque?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Porque es lo que el publico quiere, quiere a 2 chicas besándose y haciendo tijeritas, lo que ven porno seguro saben de que estoy hablando, ademas tengo que ajustarme a tu guion, porque despues de todo, tu me dijiste que soy un viejo pervertido, asi que agrega algo que un viejo pervertido le gustaría ver, como una escena lesbica"; dijo Discord mientras sonreía.**

 **-"No, no, no lo voy a hacer", dije yo todo enfadado.**

 **-"Bien, al final de la historia Martin…", decia Discord pero lo detuve.**

 **-"Bien, bien lo hare, pero solo una escena mas o menos lésbica", dije yo todo rendido.**

 **-"A que te refieres con mas o menos?", pregunto Discord todo desconfiado.**

 **-"Que no sera lésbica, si no heterosexual", dije yo.**

 **-"Oh no, tiene que ser lésbica, o acaso no te gusta las lesbianas", dijo eso ultimo de manera dramática.**

 **-"Hey no es eso", dije yo.**

 **-"Llamen a las extremistas feministas, aquí hay alguien que odia a las lesbianas!", gritaba Discord.**

 **-"No es eso, solo que eso ya ha sido muy sobre explotado en todos los fanfics, si o si tienen que volver lesbianas a las protagonistas o a los personajes y yo no quiero hacer algo que hacen todos los fanfics"; dije yo.**

 **-"Hey si tu hiciste que Pinkie dijera que le gusta Valkyria", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Eso esta abierto a la interpretación y tu lo sabes, ademas no necesariamente tiene que ser lesbiana, puede ser tambien bisexual", dije yo.**

 **-"Dile eso a los fans del shiping entre ella y Rainbow", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Olvídalo voy a seguir con el fanfic esto ya ha sido demasiado"; dije yo.**

 **-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

 **Star Castillo.**

 **Ya en la noche.**

 **Y despues de una cena muy incómoda junto con el coronel.**

 **En camino a nuestra habitación**

(Bostezo)

-"Estoy rendida", dije yo.

-"Si, pobre Starlight, hasta hora no le dice que le paso al hermano de Twilight", dijo Lara.

-"Si, estuvo evitando el tema toda la noche y solo contando sobre como era nuestra vida en la tierra"; dijo Valkyria.

-"Y mañana sera igual, y mucho peor ya que no vamos a poder salir de aquí porque somos alicornios y vamos a tener que ver como Starlight cambia cada rato la conversación y no le dice a Twilight la verdad, y al parecer aquí no hay muchos alicornios"; dije Lara.

-"Bueno al menos tenemos nuestras laptops"; dije yo toda alegre.

-"Si, la verdad me muero de ganas por jugar un rato SIM CITY", dijo Valkyria.

-"Yo tengo ganas de jugar GTA 5", aunque creo que tendre que jugar la campaña de nuevo como ya llegábamos a nuestra habitacion.

-"Y bueno yo me muero por seguir escribiendo…..", Lara se paro una vez abrió la puerta.

Y vimos porque se habia quedado parada, nuestras laptops no estaban.

Las 3 corrimos dentro de la habitacion y buscábamos nuestras laptops.

Y despues de 5 minutos, no pudimos hallarlas.

-"Como pudieron desaparecer asi como asi?", pregunto Lara toda preocupada.

-"No lo se, los únicos que saben que las tenemos son nosotras y….", Valkyria estaba hablando pero no fue necesario.

Todas ya sabíamos la respuesta.

-"DISCORD!", las 3 gritamos.

-"Me llamaban", dijo Discord desde la ventana.

-"Donde estan nuestras Laptops?", pregunto con ira Valkyria.

-"Oh, y porque creen que tengo sus objetos rectangulares que valoran como si fueran sus hijos", dijo el fingiendo su voz de inocencia.

-"Vamos Discord, no es divertido", dije yo.

-"Bien, de acuerdo me atraparon, yo las tengo", dijo el nos mostro nuestras laptops en una bolsa de plástico transparente.

-"Pues devuélvenoslas"; dijo Valkyria.

-"No, no, no", dijo el mientras al mismo tiempo negaba con el dedo, "Tienen que hacer algo por mi antes", mientras sonreía.

-"Que cosa, haremos lo que sea", dijo Lara.

-"Oh, ese es el espíritu, lo que haremos es una simple sesión de fotos donde ustedes 3 seran las modelos", dijo el.

-"Eh, eso no suena muy complicado"; dije yo.

-"Pero tendrán que hacerla desnudas y en las posiciones que les diga que hagan de manera individual o entre ustedes", dijo el.

-"NO", las 3 dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-"Oh vaya, si no quieren hacerlo creo que tendre que llevarme estas laptops a otro sitio", dijo el como se iba con nuestras laptops.

-"Espera esta bien, no te las lleves, lo haremos"; dijo Lara.

-"Si", dije yo.

Valkyria solo asintió.

-"Perfecto", dijo el como entraba a la habitación.

-"Y para estar seguro que cumplirán su promesa", el dijo y chasqueo los dedos haciendo desaparecer nuestras laptops, "Se quedaran ocultas en mi lugar secreto hasta que terminemos".

-"Espera un segundo, como es que tienes magia si dijiste que apenas tenias hace unas horas"; dijo Valkyria.

-"Oh pequeñitas, esa es tu respuesta, apenas tenia, ahora oficialmente no tengo mas magia", dijo el.

-"Ahora todas a quitarse la ropa", dijo el.

Todas asentimos.

-"Oye, vamos hombre, yo creía que eras cool, no nos hagas hacer esto, ademas porque lo haces?", pregunto yo.

-"Oye, si tu hermana hubiera besado a todas las chicas no estaríamos en este lio", dijo Discord.

-"Oh, entonces solo tomale las fotos a Valkyria y no ha nosotras entonces", dijo Lara.

-"Hey, no es justo", se quejo Valkyria.

-"Oh esto ya es ridículo, no voy a seguir con esto", dijo Discord como saco una bolsa con un polvo rosa y nos la arrojo a todas.

-"Hey que es esa cosa"; dije yo como tosia el polvo.

-"Oh, solo es una droga, una droga tan antigua como el tiempo mismo y me dejara hacerles cualquier cosa con ustedes y ustedes no recordaran nada al respecto", dijo Discord.

-"Hey eso no es justo", dijo Valkyria algo mareada.

-"Oh no te preocupes, cuando termine con ustedes, no recordaran nada", dijo Discord todo sonriente.

Y todo se puso en blanco.

-.-..-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-.

 **-"Discord tu no has hecho lo que creo que estoy pensando!", dije yo enfadado.**

 **-"Hey, que me crees, tu protagonista Martin que se aprovecha de las desvalidas y que no se pueden defender como Celestia, debo decir que ese tipo de comentario me ofende mucho", dijo Discord haciéndose el ofendido, "Ademas ellas son menores de edad, si que estas enfermo si creías que iba a hacerle algo asi a ellas", ya eso ultimo si sono algo honesto.**

 **-"Eh bueno, eso es un alivio, pero que le hiciste?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **-"Oh ya lo veras", dijo el sonriendo.**

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Lara.**

 **En el amanecer.**

-"Hay mi cabeza", dije en voz baja yo aun no habría los ojos.

-"Porque no recuerdo nada?", me pregunte a mi misma.

Bueno, al menos estoy en cama, debo admitir que esta bien comoda.

Incluso tengo 2 grandes almohadas que debo admitir si que se sienten muy comodas.

Y suavecitas.

Y….

Que tiene un pezón….?

Abro los ojos de golpe para descubrir que estoy apoyándome en los pechos de Star.

Pero que mierda paso anoche.

Miro alrededor y veo que Star, yo y Valkyria estamos desnudas en la cama.

Yo salgo rápidamente de la cama.

Evitando despertarlas.

-"Joder que paso anoche?", me pregunte en voz baja.

Entonces veo por la habitacion para buscar mas pistas.

Y ademas de solo ver nuestra ropa tirada por todos lados.

Tambien vi que en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama habia una carta.

Una carta algo gruesa.

Y que esta decia.

"Para que veas que hiciste anoche, te promete que te va a sorprender"

Yo la abri por curiosidad.

Y bueno, si que me sorprendio.

Eran fotos de nosotros posando en posiciones muy sexys.

Oh de solo nosotras acariciando nuestros cuerpos y sonriendo a la cámara.

Hay otras donde hasta nos estamos dando nalgadas.

Eran alrededor de 30 fotos.

Y luego hay una foto de nosotras ya dormidas en la cama.

Y esta foto tenia algo a lado.

"No se preocupen solo fue una sesión de fotos, no hice nada mas, por cierto la revista con todas las fotos que les tome saldrá en todas las tiendas de Equestria el mes que viene, por si acaso, las editare para que no se vean sus cuernos y los ponys piensen son solo pegasos"

"Firma su amigo loco"

"Discord"

Ok, ahora si.

Que mierda paso anoche y porque no recuerdo nada de esto.

Joder no se si pueda soportar que esto me pase todos los dias, pensé toda preocupada.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **-"Bien Discord, te saliste con la tuya, de nuevo", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"A que no"; dijo Discord mientras se reia.**

 **-"Bueno, fue divertido debo de admitirlo, escribir estos diálogos y este capitulo fue muy interesante", dije yo.**

 **-"Lo sabia, ademas siempre es divertido trabajar con un autor que no sea un gringo sabes, esos si que me usan cada rato en sus historias", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Si, lo se, yo leo los fanfics hechos por los gringos tambien", dije yo.**

 **-"Pero en fin, este no es el final donde me vas a ver hacer unas cuantas travesuras y lo sabes", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Lo se", dije yo.**

 **-"Y este es el final del capitulo no?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Si", respondi.**

 **-"Uf como vuela el tiempo"; dijo Discord, "Asi que sere rápido porque ya es tarde en el momento en que estamos grabando esto para lo posteridad, y como ya se acerca el final de la historia ya no tiene preguntas locas que hacer, asi que por parte mi y suya nos vemos pronto lectores que son de otros países menos del país del autor, pobre, viene de un país donde apenas saben que esta pagina existe", dijo Discord fingiendo tristeza.**

 **-"Si lo que el dijo, hasta la próxima amigos lectores", dije yo el autor.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20: El primer dia siempre es el mas difícil**_

 **Martin Castillo.**

 **Dia 1 en el nuevo planeta.**

 **Aun al parecer es de dia.**

-"Arg", digo yo como siento toda mi espalda quemada y llena de esquirlas de metal de la antena de la maquina de teletransporte.

Y el resto de la maquina que estaba en el techo caia al suelo.

-"Joder, esa mierda dolio mucho", dije yo algo adolorido, "Pero estas bien AIA?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, muchas gracias Martin"; dijo ella feliz como me abrazo.

Bien, yo estoy desnuda, ella aunque sea una maquina tiene el cuerpo de una modelo.

Vamos, tu puedes controlarte.

-"Mierda, asi que era verdad, su maquina se auto destruyo, y yo creía que solo pasaba en las películas gringas", dijo el ruso.

-"Crees que puedas arreglarla AIA?", pregunte yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Me temo que el Dr. Chip me programo para que evitara aprender física teorica y matemática avanzada, y me temo que no tengo los conocimentos para reparla, creo que, ahora se porque no quería que lo aprendiera", dijo ella toda triste, "Pero al menos el contenedor de antimateria esta intacto, asi que eso es una buena noticia"; dijo ella sonriendo.

-"No hay que preocuparse, aun tenemos a las yeguas científicas, solo hay que obligarlas a que reparen la maquina", dijo el ruso.

-"Si es cierto", dijo el japonés.

-"Bueno, que esperamos, vamos al estadio", dijo el británico como empezamos a irnos por las escaleras.

Si, no mire en que zona habíamos aterrizado, mayormente me importaba salir de aquí y volver a casa con mi familia.

Estuvimos bajando por las escaleras y empezamos a notar que, aunque aun habia luz.

Esa luz era por las luces de emergencia.

Y empezaba a hacer mas calor conforme bajábamos.

-"Eh creo que la explosion arruino el aire acondicionado del edificio"; dije yo.

-"Tendria sentido, pues la explosion debio haber dañado los circuitos de todo el edificio", dijo A.I.A.

En serio, deberíamos buscarle algo para que se cubra, me distrae mucho como les rebota esos pechos.

-"Pero que importa, a nosotros de todas formas no nos matara el calor, sigamos"; dijo el ruso.

-"Pero si le afectara el calor a la reportera secuestrada y a Celestia", dijo el japonés.

-"Oh cierto, vamos a donde nos dijo el Dr. Chip, al menos esperemos que la esposa este bien y no nos haya mentido", dije yo.

Caminos de vuelta a mi piso y yo cargaba a Celestia toda dormida.

Jeje, aun lo tengo.

Pues eso pasa cuando tienes 2 esposas y puedes hacer trios casi todas las noches, sabes como satisfacer al máximo a una mujer, en este caso a una pony.

Los chicos traían de vuelta a la reportera que lamentablemente ya tenia algunos meses de embarazo.

Si, digo lamentablemente, porque es mas que obvio quien fue el padre.

Ella estaba toda agradecida de que por fin la hayan rescatado, ella aun estaba en forma.

Y no tenia ningun golpe en su cuerpo.

Bueno, al menos no la estuvo golpeando, eso es bueno.

Y al final despues de bajar las decenas de pisos que nos tomo solo algunos minutos, todos empapado en sudor, bueno, yo lo estaba, y no era mi sudor, era la de Celestia, por fin llegamos a salir del edificio.

-"Uff, y yo creía que adentro hacia calor"; dijo el japonés.

-"Si, a cuantos grados debe de estar, esto no es normal", dijo el ruso.

-"En realidad la temperatura es de 39ºC según ese reloj con termómetro de haya", dijo A.I.A señalando una de las señalizaciones en la avenida frente al edificio que ademas de incluir la hora, tambien incluia la temperatura.

-"La sensación térmica debe ser mayor por alguna razón", dijo AIA.

-"Si, asi que mejor usemos otros medios para ir al estadio, ya saben, porque nuestras 2 chicas que estan vivas y seguro no soportan tanto el calor"; dije yo señalando a Celestia y a la reportera.

Que se la veía sudar un monton.

Oh si, olvide decir que me contaron que se llevaron a todas las yeguas al estadio.

Unas 2000 yeguas, son muchas científicas.

Creo que si haya unas grandes posibilidades que salgamos de aca pronto.

-"Hay unas limosinas en el estacionamiento del edificio, podemos usarlo", dijo la reportera.

-"Eh, que somos eso?", pregunto el ruso.

-"Soy reportera, obviamente pude enterarme cuando espia sus conversaciones de ese imbécil", dijo ella.

-"Ok, entonces vamos a esas limosinas", dije yo.

Fuimos al estacionamiento y en efecto, habia 4 limosinas Hummer con piscina atrás y de color oro.

Aunque al tocar una de ellas pude sentir que no solo era de color oro, podía estar teñida de oro.

-"Genial, vamos chicos, viajaremos con estilo, ahora quien conduce?", pregunte yo.

-"Yo lo hare", dijo el británico.

Todos asentimos y nos subimos en la parte trasera.

Joder si que era todo un lujo.

Asientos de piel sintetica extremadamente suaves.

Y 4 mini bares repartidos en la parte trasera con las mas caras bebidas.

Yo no soy de beber mucho, pero debo decir que si fuera a beber quisiera beber estas bebidas.

-"Genial", dije en voz alta.

-"Hey capitán, mire lo que encontré", dijo el británico como bajaba el espejo que hay entre los pasajeros y el conductor.

Y me mostraba un uniforme de conductor de limosina, básicamente un smoquin de color negro.

Arg.

Como odio vestir formal.

-"Tenga esto y cubrase, la reportera y la tal A.I.A no han dejado de mirarle en todo momento", dijo el mientras se reia un poco al final.

Y la reportera y A.I.A se sonrojaban.

Como un robot se puede sonrojar, yo no lo se.

Pero ya la vi a ella llorar y es un robot, asi que, esto no me debería de sorprender ya.

-"Ok", dije yo como agarraba el smoquin.

Y lo único que me cupo es el pantalón, y la camisa no me cerraba, en serio, para quien era esta camisa, para un esqueleto?

Bueno algo es algo.

-"Ahora chofer, una vuelta a la manzana, y luego llévenos al estadio", dije yo fingiendo hacer una voz de rico presumido.

Los que estaban atrás se rieron un poco.

-"Claro que si señor"; respondio el británico haciendo una voz parecida al de un noble.

Al final el se rio tambien y arranco la Hummer limosina y nos dirigimos al estadio.

Es bueno tomar con humor un poco toda esta situación.

Oh, esto podria ser una señal de que ya todo por lo que hemos pasado nos esta volviendo locos a todos.

Y ya no tomamos en serio lo que nos pueda pasar a continuación.

Joder, espero que no sea eso ultimo.

-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.

 **Varios minutos despues.**

Nos conocimos un poco mas antes de llegar al estadio.

El ruso se llama Koslov y es un sargento del escuadron de demolición dentro de su ejercito.

El japonés se llamaba Kai y era tambien otro sargento y tambien estaba en un escuadron de demolición de su ejercito.

El británico se llamaba Thompsom, y era teniente del ejercito británico y el de mayor rango entre todos los 199 humanos.

Y yo soy el único capitán y el de mayor rango y eso me hace el líder, si que va a estar complicado todo esto, nunca habia dirigido a tantos.

Guao si que los árabes si que construyen cosas grandes y estrafalarias.

-"Guao, como cuantos pueden caber aquí?", pregunte asi a nadie en particular mientras sacaba a Celestia de la limosina.

Aun estaba inconsciente.

-"Este estadio multiusos fue construido para albergar a unas 5000 personas", dijo A.I.A.

-"Sabes esas cosas pero nada sobre física cuántica?", pregunto Kai.

-"Mi función era aprender todo lo que pudiera de la humanidad, y saber sobre estas cosas estaban en la lista de lo que debía aprender", dijo A.I.A

-"Ok, mejor olvidémonos de eso y vamos a por las científicas"; dije yo.

-"Si, creo que es mejor"; dijo el Koslov.

Entramos por la puerta principal y despues de caminar por el laberintico gran estadio pudimos llegar al campo de juego, donde estaban hay sentadas en el suelo todas las científicas.

Pero lo extraño era que no se veian asustadas, se veian confundidas y curiosas de lo que les rodeaba.

Ya vimos a un monton de otros soldados humanos rodeándolas.

Uno de ellos nos vio y vino directo hacia nosotros.

-"Al parecer la mision fue un éxito si traen a la reportera secuestrada y a nuestra prisionera mas buscada de vuelta, ahora, a que hora llegan los refuerzos para que se lleven a las prisioneras", dijo el.

Nosotros nos miramos entre si todos confundidos y luego Thompsom le respondio.

-"Acaso no lo sabes o lo sentiste para el caso?", pregunto el.

-"Oh se refieren a que por un segundo empezamos a flotar?"; pregunto el soldado, nosotros asentimos, "Si lo sentimos, pero, si ustedes estan aquí talvez significa que no debio ser nada serio", dijo el.

-"Me temo que no, el Dr. Chip nos teletransporto a un planeta extranjero y la maquina que nos trajo se autodestruyo, y aunque tenemos la fuente de poder, necesitamos a las científicas para que reconstruyan la maquina, a punta de pistola si es necesario", dijo Koslov.

El soldado miro al suelo todo decepcionado.

-"Eso es una noticia devastadora la verdad, y se pondra peor", dijo el soldado.

-"A que se refiere?", pregunte yo.

-"Las científicas antes de que empezáramos a flotar se desmayaron, todas al mismo tiempo y hace 1 hora que acaban de despertar y solo se quedaron a mirarnos a todos, todas confundidas, incluso a querer tocarnos, hasta algunas querían hablar pero parecen estar demasiado intimidades ante nuestra presencia", dijo el soldado.

-"Han hablado entre ellas desde que se desmayaron?", preguntaste tu.

El soldado lo negó.

-"Que crees que significa A.I.A?", yo le pregunte.

Ella suspiro.

-"Me temo que es posible que el Dr. Chip les borrara la memoria o algo, porque normalmente ninguna de ellas se comportan asi, ademas, es totalmente ilógico, se supone que al menos algunas esten con miedo o hasta fingiendo dureza", dijo ella.

-"Pues vamos a ver si es cierto"; dije yo como fui hacia una de las científicas que habia mas cerca, los demás me siguieron.

Yo deje en el suelo a Celestia.

Y le hable a esta pony que era una unicornio de pelaje azul, con pelo verde y una bata de laboratorio muy maltratada.

Ella me miraba con curiosidad.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Martin Castillo, cual es el tuyo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Eh, me llamo Light", dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-"Tu sabes lo que esta pasando aquí?", pregunto yo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-"Sabes algo mas que tu propio nombre?", pregunto yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Como sabemos que no estas mintiendo?", pregunte yo aun manteniéndome tranquilo.

Ella bajo la mirada y despues de un rato respondio.

-"No lo se, solo se mi nombre, no recuerdo ni como acabe aquí, ni de donde soy, o siquiera que son ustedes"; dijo ella toda triste, "Me siento tan rara en este momento señor, no se que me pasa", dijo ella algo asustada.

-"Ok, no te preocupes señorita, vamos a ver como podemos ayudarte"; dije yo como le ponía mi mano en su hombro.

Ella me miro con ojos de esperanza y dijo.

-"Gracias señor", dijo entre lagrimas.

Entonces me aleje de ella y regrese con los demás.

-"Y que crees, dicen la verdad?", pregunto Thompsom.

-"No lo se, o es ella una gran actriz, o en serio no recuerda nada"; dije yo.

-"Entonces que hacemos?", pregunto Koslov.

-"Lo que podemos hacer es lo mismo cuando se interroga a uno de varios sospechosos de un crimen, interrogarlas una por una y ver si todas tienen la misma historia y dicen la verdad o si todas tienen versiones diferentes y entonces alguien esta mintiendo"; dijo el británico.

-"Suena como un buen plan", dije yo, "Vayan y díganle a 100 soldados que hagan los interrogatorios, mientras que los otros 99 se quedan a vigilar a las yeguas y a la vez busquen salas seguras donde interrogarlas, mientras que yo voy a buscar unas radios para comunicarnos entre nosotros", dije yo.

-"Entendido", dijeron los 3 y se fueron a informar a los demás soldados.

Ninguno teníamos radios o comunicadores para hablar entre nosotros lo que seguro hará lento todo esto.

-"Y usted señorita, si quiere la puedo llevar hasta uno de las cabinas privadas en el estadio y no tenga que quedarse aquí con estas yeguas", le dije a la reportera.

-"No se preocupe por mi, yo puedo ir a uno de los asientos aquí cerca del campo, no quiero estar tan lejos de otro ser vivo otra vez"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Ok, A.I.A, quédate con ella mientras que yo voy a buscar una tienda de electrónica", dije yo.

-"De acuerdo Martin", dijo ella.

Y me dirigi hacia afuera.

Pero en la distancia pude escucharlas a ellas charlar.

-"Asi que, eres una robot?", pregunto la reportera.

-"Algo asi"; respondio.

-"Y el sabe que eres esa inteligencia artificial que trabajo para el Dr. Chip?", pregunto ella.

-"Si lo sabe y déjame explicarte que yo estuve en contra de lo que hizo todo este tiempo pero…..

Y ya me habia alejado tanto que ya no pude escucharlas mas.

.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **1 hora despues.**

 **Aun de dia.**

Joder si que es difícil es encontrar 200 radios portátiles, bueno no tan difícil, si no, tambien me demore porque tambien fui a la estación de policia principal de la ciudad y debo decir, en serio si que se la policia maneja con estilo si tienen lamborguinis y bugatis como autos para la policia.

Me tarde un poco en encontrar un uniforme de capitán que me quedara.

Pero al final encontré uno y tome uno de los bugatis.

Y regrese al estadio con las 200 radios.

Al llegar pues el teniente Thompsom estaba en la entrada esperándome.

Yo me baje y hable con el.

-"Capitan Castillo me temo que aunque hemos interrogado a mas de 700 yeguas, todas dicen lo mismo, no saben su nombre, que hacían antes, o siquiera cuantos años tienen, esto es muy malo"; dijo el.

-"Me lo temia", dije yo todo decepcionado.

-"Y ahora que hacemos, acaso le damos libros para que aprendan sobre física cuántica gracias a nuestros libros?" pregunto el.

-"Me temo que cuando estuve buscando las radios", dije eso como tomaba una de las radios que traje y se lo daba.

Ya saben esas radios antiguas que son como ladrillos y aun usan baterías.

Es increible como aun las fabrican.

Bueno, nada reemplaza a los clásicos pues.

-"Pude ver las librerías vacias y varias tiendas donde vendían juguetes, que vendia antigüedades, ventas de videojuegos, básicamente cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nuestra cultura no estan, tienes una idea de porque?", pregunte yo.

-"Me temo que nadie lo sabe, una vez nos obligaron a rescatar a la princesa Celestia nos llevaron al estadio y no salimos de ahí hasta el dia de hoy", dijo Thompsom.

-"Ok, bueno, todo dependerá de A.I.A entonces", dije yo.

-"Porque señor?", pregunto Thompsom.

-"Ella sabe todo de manera general, talvez si les enseña a todos lo básico, talvez ellas empiecen a recordar todo lo que sabían", dije yo.

-"Es un buen plan, pero que pasa si no lo logran y bueno tardan hasta décadas en recordarlo todo de nuevo, porque cuando mueran de vejez talvez haya la posibilidad de que nos quedemos aquí para siempre, porque sere sincero, nadie entre todos los soldados son expertos en física cuántica, todos eramos o simples guardias, policías, o seguimos en el ejercito despues de capturar a Celestia", dijo Thompsom.

-"Si tienes razón, ellas no gozan de la inmortalidad que nosotros tenemos, ademas ella son simples mortales, y no solo eso, quien sabe si este planeta esta habitado de una fauna hostil que las puede matar, y hay que ser sincero, solo nosotros 200 no podemos cuidar a 2000 mil yeguas varias podrían morir en los próximos años", dije yo.

-"Y es mas, solo tenemos esos fusiles laser de avanzada con limitadas cargas y se acabo, aunque uno de los soldados informo sobre que en el aeropuerto internacional de Dubai hay unos 5 cazas de ultima generación, ya saben con ametralladora laser y misiles antibunker, unos helicópteros de ataque con torretas laser, unos 5 tanques flotadores y unos 20 aviones de transporte de carga pesada capaces de despegar vertical y horizontalmente"; dijo Thomspom.

-"Y no solo eso en la estación de policia haye que en su armería hay varios fusiles que disparan cargas eléctricas paralizantes", dije yo.

-"Aunque A.I.A podria ser nuestra salvación", dijo Thompsom, "Ella tambien es inmortal por ser una robot y ella con el tiempo puede reparar la maquina".

-"Si, pero podria tardar siglos ya que es una sola, ademas ella puede ser inmortal pero no invulnerable como nosotros, ella tambien podria ser asesinada asi que necesitaremos asegurarnos de alguna forma de asegurar nuestro regreso a la tierra", dije yo.

Ambos nos quedamos pensando un buen rato.

Que podríamos hacer….

Que podríamos hacer?

Mmmmm.

-"Ya se, es algo loco, pero podria funcionar", dije yo en voz alta.

-"Que cosa señor?", dijo Thompsom.

-"Se los dire a todos por medio de la cabina de los comentaristas que de seguro tiene altavoces asi no lo repito 2 veces, ahora ve y llévale a los demás las radios", dije yo.

-"Entendido", dijo el.

Y se llevo 2 cajas llenas de radios o sea unas 50.

Y yo me fui corriendo hacia la sala de transmisión.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Varios minutos tratando de encontrar la sala de comentaristas después.**

Joder si que me tomo su tiempo.

Y más porque no todas las señalizaciones están traducidas al inglés al menos.

Pero en fin estoy aquí, en la sala donde los comentaristas se ponen a narrar los partidos y puedo ver todo el campo de juego.

Haber, el micrófono esta aquí y al parecer funciona.

"Haber, probando 1, 2", dije a través del micrófono, "Si me escuchan fuerte y claro levante la mano", dije yo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Ok todos levantan la mano.

Ok.

-"Ahora escuchen todos los soldados, regresen a las yeguas en medio del estadio, y por favor ustedes yeguas quédense ahí, y todos los soldados nos vemos afuera, A.I.A quédate aquí y vigílalas, Thompsom dele una de las radios para que nos avise de cualquier problema", dije yo.

-.-.-…-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **Otra vez, varios minutos despues.**

Pude ver que todos los 200 soldados eramos hombres, y de todas las nacionalidades.

Bien, no hay mujeres soldado asi que, no sera incomodo de anunciar esto.

-"Haber chicos, como es mas que seguro que ya lo saben, hemos sido teletransportado a otro planeta y nuestras únicas esperanzas de que podamos regresar a casa eran esas yeguas, que como ven sufren de amnesia", dije yo.

Empezaron a murmurar entre si varios soldados.

-"Y aunque la chica gris que vieron pueda educarlas de nuevo, solo le enseñara lo básico porque es lo único que sabe, luego ya tendremos que dejar que las yeguas puedan recuperar esos conocimientos que perdieron y eso requiere mucho tiempo, tiempo que talvez ellas no tengan porque como sabemos la física cuántica y los viajes en el tiempo no se aprenden de la noche a la mañana tardaran talvez décadas en recordar esos conocimientos", dije yo.

-"Y hay una gran posibilidad de que estemos en un planeta hostil para ellas, porque obviamente nosotros no podemos morir fácilmente", dije yo.

Todos se empezaron a murmurar otra vez entre si.

-"Y nuestro único seguro de que ellas terminen de reparar la maquina de teletransporte y que podamos regresar a casa, es que en caso de que mueran por vejez o por algo mas, haya alguien que las releve", dije yo.

-"Y quien las podria revelar, porque sere sincero yo no soy para nada bueno en física, mas bien hasta estuve a punto de reprobar la escuela por eso", dijo uno de los solados.

-"Y creo que nos tomaría a todos varios siglos en siquiera comprender lo básico en física cuántica"; dijo otro soldado.

-"Es por eso que, necesitamos que ellas tengan hijos, hijos que las puedan relevar cuando les llegue la hora a ellas", dije yo.

Algunos se empezaron a quejar sobre esto.

"Estas hablando en serio, quieres que tengamos sexo con esas ponys, las mismas ponys que ayudaron en la conquista de nuestra raza"; dijo uno de ellos molesto.

-"Es que no hay otro opción, ademas, es mas que obvio que la mayoría del trabajo lo hizo el Dr. Chip, asi que, son semi inocentes, lo mas que pueden llegar ellas son a cómplices", dije yo.

"Eso aun no me genera confianza", dijo el mismo soldado.

"Si, puede que ellas tengan cuerpos de humanas pero tienen cabeza de pony, asi que por Dios quien puede tener sexo con una criatura asi", dijo uno de los soldados.

Muchos que eran mas que obvios que lo miraban con enfado.

Ya que dudo mucho que al menos 100 de los 200 soldados se acostaron con una cambiante.

O hasta podrían estar casados con una.

Yo lo miraba con enfado.

-"Cuida tus palabras chico, recuerda que yo tuve una esposa cambiante, y actualmente estoy casado con 2 yeguas, y que tengo hijas con ellas" dije yo como lo miraba con enfado.

El soldado que dijo eso se quedo mirando al suelo con el deseo de "Trágame tierra"

-"Pero no pido que todos lo hagan obviamente, si uno tiene esposa que sepan que continua viva, son libres de no hacerlo, yo, bueno, yo ya no voy a hacerlo con otra pony mas que no sea mis esposas, asi que levante la mano el que este casado y sepa que…..al menos su esposa podria seguir con vida en la tierra", dije yo.

En serio soy un hipócrita al pedir que no engañen a sus esposas cuando no hace mas de una hora estuve violando a Celestia.

Me siento en serio muy mal.

Pero al menos vi quienes eran honestos y vi a 12 soldados que levantaron sus manos.

-"Muy bien, si ustedes 12 son todos los casados, pues en este momento su mision es de ir a los limites de la ciudad e informar aquí en la entrada del estadio dentro de 6 horas que es lo que ven y si lo que ven en ese transcurso de 6 horas es algo que pondría en riesgo a la ciudad vengan a informármelo inmediatamente", dije yo

-"Entendido señor", dijeron los 12 a la vez y se fueron.

-"El resto….(Me rasque la cabeza un rato, esto es muy raro de decirle a otros)…vayan, elijan a las yeguas que mas les parezcan las mas bonitas y llévensela a uno de los hoteles que estan alrededor del estadio, trátenlas bien señores, lo menos que necesitamos es que se agregue traumadas a su lista de problemas mentales", dije yo.

-"Y lo mismo que le dije a los 12 soldados, los quiero aquí al frente del estadio en las próximas 6 horas y me informen de que….(En serio esto es raro de mandar)….ya se acostaron con todas", dije yo tratando de mantenerme serio.

Muchos soldados se miraron y bueno asintieron y se fueron adentro del estadio.

-"Y llévenlas de regreso al estadio y no sean rudos con ellas, como dije, no las necesito traumadas de manera mental ni que tenga traumas físicos o sea lesiones", dije yo.

Ya todos se fueron, pero entonces recordé algo.

-"Celestia no esta en la lista de yeguas a embarazar, porque bueno ya alguien ya lo hizo", dije yo.

(Suspiro)

Este sera un largo dia.

Agarre una de las radios y me fui dentro del estadio a hablar con la reportera y A.I.A y decirles sobre el plan.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **A.I.A**

 **En esos momentos.**

Bueno, esta reportera es muy buena gente, ademas es increible como aun mantiene el buen humor despues de todo lo que paso.

Y hasta esta dispuesta a mantener al bebe, porque despues de todo, el bebe no tiene la culpa de quien sea el padre.

Oh, y tambien descubri que tambien puedo desarrollar sed.

Y que al beber agua en serio siento como me refresca mis circuitos.

Y como estaba muy caliente apenas me tomo un monton de agua fría de una de las maquinas salio vapo de mi boca.

Bueno, eso si que no lo hace un ser vivo cuando tiene mucho calor.

Aunque, en estos momentos mientras ella se fue al tocador.

Yo me quede pensando.

Que son estos sentimientos que estoy sintiendo por los machos.

Especialmente por Martin que me salvo de la explosion de la antena de la maquina de teletransporte.

Acaso es gratitud, o algo mas, un algo mas que me hace querer estar a solas con el en una habitacion.

(sacudo la cabeza)

En serio estos pensamientos tan lujuriosos son muy extraños ya.

No se si pueda acostumbrarme a ellos alguna vez.

-"Hola A.I.A, y la reportera donde esta?", pregunto Martin que apareció a lado mio de repente.

Pero como, mis oídos y mis ojos son increíblemente sensibles como no lo oi llegar?.

Debi estar tan absorta en mis pensamientos que hasta pude haber desactivado mis sentidos.

Me esta mirando esperando respuesta.

Tengo que decir algo.

-"Eh, hola Martin, ella se fue al baño, seguro no tarda en regresar", dije yo.

-"Ok, y las demás yeguas no hicieron nada al respecto?", pregunto el.

-"No claro que no, solo se quedaron en el campo charlando entre ellas no mas, y no no te preocupes solo charlaban entre si sobre lo confundidas y desorientadas que estan y que no recuerdan nada, ya estan mas abiertas a conversar entre si"; dije yo.

-"Ok eso es bueno", dijo el.

-"Y ahora que va a pasar?", pregunte.

-"Oh, bueno, lo que va a pasar es muy simple…ves los soldados que estan entre las yeguas", dijo el como señalaba el campo de juego y en efecto.

Si habia soldados entre ellas, y mas bien, habia un soldado que las seguían 3 yeguas a la salida.

-"Si, y que significa todo esto?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno es que como no sabemos cuanto tiempo van a tardar a que recuperen su memoria, queremos que al menos tengan descendencia y que sus hijos continúen con el trabajo de sus madres en caso de que ellas vayan a morir en este planeta porque en si no sabemos que tan seguro es este planeta para empezar"; dijo el.

-"Bueno eso tiene sentido"; dije yo.

-"Ok, y tambien vine a preguntarte si estas dispuesta a enseñarle a todas estas yeguas lo básico en matemática, física y astronomía", dijo el.

-"Oh si, claro que si", dije yo.

-"Perfecto", dijo el como se sento en un asiento a lado mio.

Mirando al campo.

Y un pensamiento un tanto extraño se me vino a la cabeza.

-"Y….cuando va a venir un humano a querer tener hijos conmigo", dije yo algo nerviosa.

Eso al parecer lo tomo por sorpresa.

-"Eh, pero tu eres un robot, tu no puedes tener hijos"; dijo el sorprendido.

-"Si, pero…al saber que todas van a tener hijos…..me ha dado las extrañas ganas de tener el mio propio", dije yo algo nerviosa y medio avergonzada.

-"Ok, esto es muy extraño, mas extraño que yo dando la orden de que mis soldados bajo mi cargo tengan sexo con 2 mil yeguas"; dijo el con una risa al final.

-"Lo se, es que, hace un tiempo eh empezado a desarrollar extraños sentimientos que son propios de los humanos, como si yo estuviera viva", dije yo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y me tomaba de las manos con el.

Eso solo lo puso mas nervioso.

-"Eh, bueno no se que decir, eh…..", se quedo ahí buscando que decir.

Y yo, solo lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos y como veía a cada soldado llevándose a al menos 3 yeguas con ellos.

Y saber que iban a hacer con ellas.

Me hizo sentir un extraño calor dentro de mi.

Uno que, no podía ser calmado solo con agua.

-"Puedes tener sexo conmigo al menos", le dije casi rogando.

Bueno eso si lo tomo por sorpresa como se levanto de golpe.

-"Bueno me siento alagado y todo, pero yo ya tengo esposas y yo ya le eh sido por desgracia infiel a ellas al acostarme con Celestia", dijo el todo nervioso y triste.

-"Pero yo no estoy viva", dije yo algo triste, "Prácticamente no estaríamos haciendo el amor, porque yo soy en si una maquina hecha para tener citas, y ambos sabemos como terminan muchas citas", dije yo.

-"Lo se, pero, tu mismo lo dijiste tienes sentimientos y todo eso que no se puede programar y…no lo se, todo esta muy confuso ahora"; dijo el todo nervioso.

-"Por favor, solo una vez", dije yo como me arrodillaba ante el.

-"Por favor déjame sentirme algo mas que viva por favor", dije yo rogándole.

Vi como se mordia los labios.

Y miraba nervioso por todos lados.

Los soldados no nos estaban prestando atención.

(El suspiro)

-"Ok, pero solo una vez", dijo el todo derrotado.

-"Gracias, muchas gracias", dije yo como lo abrazaba.

Todo lo que dije me hizo sobrecargar mis circuitos, estoy nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

Estos sentimientos en serio sobrecargan mis circuitos.

En serio esto es lo que sienten las mujeres cuando quieren tener sexo?.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-…..-.-.-.-.

 **6 horas despues.**

 **Martin Castillo.**

Despues de dejar a una totalmente satisfecha A.I.A en una de las bancas del estadio.

Me fui a la entrada a esperar a los chicos.

Ya todos los soldados nos reunimos ya afuera.

Los 12 soldados estaban ahí primero, obviamente.

Y poco a poco estaban llegando los demás soldados y hasta se veía algunos de los soldados regresar con las yeguas que estaban abrazandolos.

Jaja, parece que no va a haber traumas psicológicos.

Incluso veía al soldado que nos critico por acostarnos con ponys viniendo cargando a una yegua que se habia quedado dormida.

Muchos de los soldados nos estábamos riendo de el cómo llevaba de regreso al estadio a la yegua.

Pero bueno esperamos unos 20 minutos mas y ya todos los soldaods estabamos ahí.

-"Ok, ustedes 12, que es lo que vieron, que tipo de fauna nos rodea", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno al norte ademas de que tenemos una porción del mar que trajimos de la tierra, hay un desierto que se extiende unos 30 km y que se puede notar que hay una costa al norte"; dijo uno de ellos.

-"Al Sur tenemos una cadena montañosa, se nota nieve en la punta de ellos, y que antes de llegar a ellos tambien hay que cruzar un desierto de unos 40 km", dijo otro de los 12 soldados.

-"Al este y al este de nosotros hay un extraños arboles, que mayormente parecen grandes y gruesos troncos y unas cuantas hojas gigantes que brotan de ellos y nos separa un desierto de al menos unos 50 km de largo"; dijo uno de los 12 soldados.

-"Muy bien, ahora ya que nos quedaremos un buen rato aquí, es bueno saber en donde estamos y al parecer estamos en medio de un desierto", dije yo diciendo lo obvio, "Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente, quienes son los medicos o tienen entrenamiento medico", dije yo.

10 levantaron la mano.

-"Bien ustedes 2 vayan a las farmacias y tomen varias pruebas de embarazo, con suerte talvez no hayan destruido las pruebas hechas para cambiantes, y se que funcionan, ya mis esposas lo han probado y si funcionan, van y les hacen las pruebas de embarazo, y sin aun ninguna quedo embarazada bueno, cada noche haremos lo mismo que hicieron hace un momento hasta que queden ellas embarazadas, ya en el dia y la tarde A.I.A se encargara de educarlas", dije yo.

-"Entendido señor", dijeron los 10 como se fueron en su mision.

-"Ahora quienes son pilotos de aviones y/o helicópteros?", pregunte yo.

Levantaron la mano solo unos 5.

-"Ok, vayan al aeropuerto y revisen los aviones, vamos a iniciar dentro de 2 horas la primera mision de exploración en esos bosques al este de nosotros", dije yo.

-"Si señor", dijeron los 5 pilotos como se fueron al aeropuerto.

Espero que sepan llegar haya.

-"Bien, y finalmente necesito a 10 que sean expertos en supervivencia en la naturaleza, pasen al frente porque iran a esa mision de exploración", dije yo.

10 pasaron al frente.

-"Excelente ustedes 10 vayan al aeropuerto", dije yo.

Y esos 10 fueron al aeropuerto.

-"Bien y finalmente algo mas aburrido, quiero que 50 de ustedes vayan y traigan camas y comida para las yeguas, el resto se queda aquí en el estadio a vigilarlas esta claro", dije yo.

-"Si señor", dijeron todos a la vez.

-"Ok, vayan yo me ire a la torre de control del aeropuerto para estar en contacto con los chicos", dije yo.

-"Y díganle a A.I.A que busque equipo para analizar la atmosfera y vea que tan seguro es andar en la superficie, aunque vemos que estar un corto periodo no es tan malo como las yeguas no sufren de nada en estos momentos", dije yo

Y asi empezó nuestro primer dia en este planeta.

Guao, habia pasado mas de 6 horas y aun era de dia.

El sol que no era muy diferente del nuestro.

Bueno a simple vista.

Y parecia que según su posición en el cielo.

Era mas del medio dia.

Mmm.

En primer lugar.

A que hora del dia aterrizamos en el planeta?

Bueno, ya lo averiguaremos luego.

Pero en fin el firmamento era el mismo.

Un cielo azul y despejado, al igual que un cielo en el desierto.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora despues**

 **Ya en el aeropuerto.**

Haber, tenemos a un piloto de avió de helicópteros.

Asi que, el de avión se quedara hasta arriba en el cielo vigilando por peligros lejanos y hacer un mejor reconocimiento del terreno.

2 pilotaran 2 helicópteros de combate.

Y finalmente los otros 2 van a pilotear 2 helicópteros Blackhawk (Busquen el nombre por internet si no saben como es el helicoptero), con ametralladoras laser en los lados y llevar en cada uno 5 soldados.

Su mision, investigar ese extraño bosque, en busca de señales de vida y, cualquier tipo de planta comestible, porque sere sincero, la comida en lata que seguro habra en los supermercados se acabaran en cualquier momento.

Si, estan todos los supermercados que vi mientras iba al aeropuerto todos repletos de comida.

Lo se, porque me pare en algunos buscando mi galleta favorita.

No esta por desgracia.

Yo estaba en la torre de control ya.

-"Aquí sargento Hiop, los sistemas del helicóptero estan intactos, si es totalmente operativo", dijo uno de los pilotos del Blackhawk.

-"Igual este", dijo otro piloto atravez de la radio.

-"El avión esta intacto y listo para el despegue", dijo el piloto del avión.

-"Aquí el Cabo Suiop, los sistemas estan en orden en este helicóptero", dijo el del helicóptero de combate.

-"Aquí igual, al parecer no sufrieron daños graves en el teletransporte", dijo el otro.

-"Ok, despeguen todos, los quiero a todos volando a una altura mayor a la de 500 metros, especialmente a ti Travis"; dije yo al piloto del avión.

Todos afirmaron.

Y despegaron con dirección Este.

Y me sente ahí, esperando y viendo como iban mis soldados hasta lo desconocido.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **20 minutos despues.**

 **Cabo primero Harrison.**

 **Esta de artillero en el Blackhawk.**

"Aquí sargento Hiop, nos estamos acercando al bosque", dijo el atraves de la radio.

"Que es lo que ve sargento"; dijo el capitán Martin de vuelta.

"Yo veo estos enormes troncos de color violeta de al menos 90 metros de alto y deben ser de un grosor de al menos 10 metros, con hojas verdes de gran tamaño, estamos pasando entre ellos en estos momentos", dijo mi sargento.

Como ya nos adentrábamos en el bosque mas y mas.

"Que tan grandes?", pregunto el capitán.

-"Eh, son del tamaño de un auto o una camioneta y son como esas hojas en forma de setas de color violeta mas oscuro" dijo mi sargento.

"Que ve por el suelo sargento", pregunto el capitán.

-"Eh un momento, Harrison, que es lo que ve?", pregunto el sargento.

Mire al suelo y solo pude ver hierba verde nada mas, se veía que estaba humeda, como si hubiera llovido recientemente y una que otra roca y esas hojas en forma de setas en el suelo ya descomponiéndose.

-"Solo veo hierba verde señor, nada mas", dije yo.

"Solo hay hierva verde capitán", dijo el sargento atraves de la radio.

Si que es extraño todo esto.

Es tan peculiar.

Aunque ahora que veo los troncos mas de cerca.

Veo como si, hubiera marcas de garras en ellas.

"Sargento, Travis me informa que a 1 km al norte de su posición ahí un pequeño valle con criaturas en ella, vaya a investigar"; dijo el capitán.

"Entendido"; dijo el sargento como empezó a volar hacia el norte.

Y nos encontramos con unos seres muy curiosos.

Eran, eran como unos osos hormigueros, pero gigantes y de color verde su pelaje.

Como para confundirse entre la hierba.

Se los veía que pastaban en la hierba todos tranquilos, bueno, solo hasta que algunos levantaron la vista, dieron un extraño aullido y se fueron corriendo, bueno ya sabemos que hay seres vivos aquí y que son dóciles.

Eso se lo informaron al capitán.

Que el capitán dio la orden de seguirlos.

Los seguimos y seguimos por el extraño bosque.

Los otros helicopteros estaban detrás nuestro cubriéndolos.

-"Yo me esperaba mas cosas", decia uno de mis compañeros soldados.

-"Si, esta como muerto el lugar", dijo otro.

-"Bueno estamos cerca de un desierto, es justo que no haya tantos animales tan cerca de un desierto", dijo otro soldado.

-"Ah eso si"; dijo otro.

-"Oigan miren que es eso"; dijo uno de los soldados señalando al frente y pudimos ver unas enormes criaturas con patas tan largas como las de una jirafa pero con cuellos mas cortos y patas mas gruesas y cuerpos mas gordos y se los veía alimentarse de las hojas violetas.

Y lo extraño es que, tambien estas eran de color verde.

Porque estos animales son solo de los colores de la hierva?.

Al menos estos no son tan timidos como esos extraños osos hormigueros.

"Atención sargento, Travis ha informado de una parvada de enormes aves yendo a su posición desde una cueva mas al norte de su posición, atentos"; dijo el capitán.

Y las vimos.

Unas enormes aves de al menos 2 metros de largo y basándome en la envergadura de las alas uno metros de ancho.

Y se veía que no tenian pico, tenian una extraña cabeza parecida al de un reptil.

Y se veian que eran varias decenas de esas aves bajando empicada hacia esas extrañas jirafas.

La mayoría de ellas se agacho en la hierba y debo admitir que si se ocultan muy bien en ellas.

Las que no fueron tan rápidas, lastimosamente vimos como eran devoradas vivas por esas extrañas aves.

Y joder que eran tan rapidas como las pirañas, podíamos verlas volar alrededor de sus presas y ver como en solo un minuto esa criatura tipo jirafa extraña quedo en los huesos.

Joder.

"Señor las aves son potencialmente hostiles, que hacemos?", pregunto mi sargento.

"No hay que preguntar, tienen autorización de disparar en caso de que vean que esas aves son una amenaza"; dijo el capitán.

-"Ya escucharon chicos, preparen sus armas"; dijo mi sargento.

Como yo prepare mi ametralladora lista para disparar.

Las aves esas extrañas se elevaron y estuvieron muy cerca de nosotros.

Pero lo extraño era que se quedaron sobrevolando el pequeño valle donde estaban esas criaturas.

Y algunas de esas aves se nos quedaban viendo ahí.

Como si no quisieran atacarnos.

Como si nos temiesen.

Que raro?

Porque no siquiera intentan atacarnos.

Pero ya recibi mi respuesta como el capitán dijo.

"Atencion a todos maniobras evasivas Travis ha visto decenas de seres dirigiéndose detrás de su posición, atentos", dijo el capitán.

El sargento giro el helicóptero solo lo suficiente como para que uno de mis compañeros soldados estuviera apuntando a los pajaros extraños y yo a lo que sea que venia a atacarnos.

El piloto del otro Blackhawk hizo lo mismo.

Y un piloto del helicóptero de combate apuntaba a las aves y el otro hacia el bosque.

Y las vi.

Eran criaturas tipo araña que se arrastraban por los arboles y usaban esas hojas como trampolines, y venían decenas de ellas hacia nosotros.

No hubo que ser adivino para saber que es lo que paso despues.

-"Todas las unidades fuego!", grito el sargento.

Como todos disparamos ante las criaturas tipo araña y las aves aprovecharon para flanquearnos y evitar nuestros disparos, si que son rapidas las malditas.

Esas arañas median lo mismo que un auto.

Eran enormes.

Y eran enormemente agiles, joder, solo le lográbamos dar cuando estaban en el aire.

Y vi como uno logro impactar contra la cabina de uno de los helicopteros de combate.

Y vi con horro como perforaba atraves del vidrio blindado.

Pero logramos matar a esa araña y solo se quedaron las patas en el vidrio como su cuerpo caia a tierra.

"Señor son demasiados!", grito uno de mis compañeros.

Entonces una de esas aves apareció por debajo del helicóptero y agarro a uno de mis compañeros por las piernas y tumbarlo.

Por suerte lo sujete antes que se lo llevaran.

Y lo vi como varios de ellos empezaron a devorarlo vivo.

Mi compañero solo gritaba de dolor.

"Resiste compañero!"; gritaba.

-"Sargento tiene que sacarnos de aquí!", grito otro de mis compañeros.

El sargento no lo pensó 2 veces y empezó a elevar el helicóptero.

Los demás pilotos hicieron lo mismo.

Yo subi a mi compañero que estaba algo en shock mientras se volvia a regenerar su cuerpo.

Pero por desgracia ni en la cima de los arboles estábamos a salvo, las aves nos seguían, pero al menos Travis nos cubria y acaba con varias oleadas de esas aves antes que arremetieran otra vez contra nosotros.

"Regresen a la base señores, es muy peligroso, iremos mañana a capturar una de esas cosas para investigarla con ayuda de unos tanques", dijo el capitán.

Y empezamos a volver.

Nosotros solo nos encargamos de disparar hacia esas putas arañas, joder, si que era evasivas, con suerte le daba a una.

Las aves, ya dejaron de perseguirnos.

Y despues de un rato por fin regresamos al desierto.

Uno de los que pilotaban los helicópteros de combate volaba a baja altitud a solo unos metros del suelo porque recibió muchos daños de esas criaturas.

En serio, que tan duras eran esas patas de las arañas que atravesaron vidrio blindado y hasta rasgaron parte del metal del helicóptero?.

Y yo me quede viendo el bosque.

Las arañas no nos seguían en el bosque, mas bien, hasta se pararon en los árboles que estan en los limites del desierto.

Pero que?

Si no nos dejaban de seguir aun cuando nosotros estabamos volando a gran altitud.

Porque pararon de repente?

Entonces de la nada.

Algo enorme salio de la arena del desierto y era lo suficientemente grande como para comerse de lleno el helicóptero y sobresalir unos 50 metros sobre el desierto.

Joder.

Para que pregunte.

Lo que vimos era algo sorprendente.

Era un enorme…gusano?

Con enormes dientes.

Joder básicamente su cara era una enorme mandíbula con dientes.

Media al menos unos 50 metros de alto, al menos, lo que podemos ver y era de al menos 50 metros de ancho

"Cabo Suiop responda, esta bien?", pregunto mi sargento.

(Tos)

(Tos)

"Si estoy bien, joder que fue lo que paso?", pregunto el cabo.

-"Sabe donde esta?", pregunto mi sargento.

"No lo se, todo esta húmedo y caliente, es tan extraño", dijo el, "Aun estoy en la cabina, esta totalmente aplastada, apenas puedo moverme", dijo el.

Entonces el gusano se empezó a mover, joder se estaba regresando al suelo.

Pero no por mucho tiempo como un par de misiles del avión de combate impactaron contra el gusano, partiéndolo en 2.

Pero aun se seguía hundiendo.

"Joder esa explosion sucedió muy cerca", dijo el cabo.

Entonces lo vimos, vimos su helicopero destruido flotando en un liquido verde burbujeante.

Era su estómago, o al menos el inicio de este.

"Sargento Hiop, baje rápidamente y rescate al cabo Suiop, ningun hombre se queda atrás", dijo el capitán.

"Enterado", el sargento bajo con rapidez el helicóptero.

Y nos pusimos a sobrevolar el cuerpo cercenado del gusano gigante.

"Vamos a disparar y destruir los restos que te rodean, atento!", grite yo.

"Ok"; grito el cabo.

Y disparamos a los restos que lo mantenían cautivo.

Entonces desplegamos la escalera y como el ya estaba libre la agarro la escalera.

"Bien señor, ya esta libre elevese", grite yo.

-"Ok", grito el sargento.

Y el helicóptero se elevo varias decenas de metros, y justo a tiempo.

Porque mas gusanos aparecían y se comían los restos del otro gusano que estaba en la superficie del desierto.

Joder cuantas de esas cosas ahí aca?"

Al menos no perdimos a nadie.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Martin Castillo**

 **10 minutos despues.**

 **Aeropuerto de Dubai.**

Joder.

Joder.

Mierda.

Ya los chicos estan aquí.

-"Cabo Suiop, esta bien?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, estoy bien, y eso que me comio un puto gusano gigante", dijo el algo enfadado.

-"No tiene que responder asi a su superior cabo, ademas no sabíamos que esas cosas estaban ahí", dije yo.

-"Si, pero, ahora porque no nos atacan en estos momentos?", pregunto uno de los soldados.

-"Creo que mayormente es porque la misma ciudad esta construida en una superficie mas dura que las dunas del desierto", dije yo.

-"Eso tiene sentido", dijo uno de los soldados.

-"Si, muchas de las estructuras de la ciudad fueron construidas sobre la roca mas dura del desierto, es obvio porque esas criaturas siquiera nos han atacado", dijo otro soldados, "Lo se porque yo estudie arquitectura".

-"Ok, y ahora que hacemos con esos gusanos?", pregunto uno de ellos.

-"Yo digo que debemos atraerlos a todos y matarlos de una vez", dijo uno de ellos.

-"No, no lo haremos, por desgracia son un mal necesario"; dijo uno de los soldados

-"Como es eso?", pregunto yo.

-"Cuando entramos al desierto, esas criaturas tipo arañas que nos perseguían se detuvieron de golpe, eso significa que no se arriesgaran a cruzar el desierto, básicamente, los gusanos evitan que esas arañas vengan a la ciudad", dijo el soldado.

-"Bueno, por desgracia no vamos a hacer nada hasta que sepamos mas de esas criaturas, vamos a ver como capturamos a una de ellas para saber sus debilidades, porque sere sincero, si atacamos a lo loco a todas esas criaturas, no nos alcanzaran las municiones y nos destruirán, bueno, mataran a las únicas que pueden regresarnos a casa y nosotros nos quedaríamos como su fuente de alimento perpetuo para esas criaturas"; dije yo.

-"Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada", dijo uno de los soldados.

-"Lo se, para eso quiero que ustedes los pilotos sobrevuelen los limites de la ciudad cada dia vigilando los movimientos de esas criaturas"; dije yo.

-"Entendido", dijeron los pilotos.

-"Y no se preocupen de seguro alguien es un mecanico o al menos sabe como reparar sus naves", dije yo a los pilotos de helicóptero.

-"El resto, necesito que vayan y registren la ciudad, y me informan de cuanta comida hay, como esta el sistema de alcantarillado y ver cuanta agua nos queda en la ciudad, porque nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo por desgracia, oh pero vayan a un hospital y contacten por radio a A.I.A para que los examine y vean que no portan ningún patógeno extraño", dije yo.

-"A la orden señor", dijeron todos al unisono y se fueron a hacer lo que dije.

(Suspiro)

Esto no sera fácil. Verdad?

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ex Princesa Celestia**

 **Ya en la tarde.**

(Bostezo)

(Y se estira antes de levantarse)

Mmm, si que dormi bien.

Y, por una razón me siento mas relajada y muy pero muy bien.

-"Je, por fin despertaste"; dijo una voz masculina.

Una voz que reconoci de inmediato ya recordé todo.

-"Martin"; dije yo una vez abri los ojos.

Y vi que en efecto era Martin y que estábamos en una especie de balcón cubierto con una especie de parabrisas con unos asientos que parecen muy comodos y que podía ver que estabamos dentro de una especie de….teatro?

No, esto es mas un campo de juegos haya abajo.

Ademas es muy grande para ser un teatro.

Es mas un estadio.

Pero, porque harian un estadio techado?

Pero eso no es lo importante aquí.

Me mire y yo estaba aun desnuda, pero al menos estaba limpia.

-"Te he bañado en una de las duchas del estadio, estabas toda asquerosa y sudada"; dijo Martin como si nada mientras estaba comiendo algo de una bolsa.

-"No me habras hecho nada mas?", pregunte toda desconfiada.

-"No, necesito estar disponible para mis soldados en todo momento, despues de todo estamos en una especie de emergencia en estos momentos", dijo como comia una especie de cosas de color amarillo.

-"Ah si"; dije yo como me revisaba el cuerpo, y en efecto no tenia ninguna marca de ninguna clase.

-"Al parecer dices la verdad, pero ahora que van a hacerme, van a regresarme a prision, o al menos a otra prision?", pregunte yo.

-"Bueno, solo dire que la emergencia involucra que estamos atrapados en otro planeta y que no hay manera de volver pronto, asi que en estos momentos tu estas atrapada con mas de 200 soldados y unas 2 mil yeguas con amnesia y recuerda, 200 soldados que tienen mi permiso de hacer lo que sea contigo"; dijo el con una sonrisa al final.

Yo trague saliva.

Si tuviera mi cuerno para hacer mi magia no estarías sonriendo maldito.

-"Ahora aquí hay unas cuantas reglas, primero, tu te vas a quedar aquí, y te voy a dejar…este balde"; dijo el como arrastraba con el pie un balde hacia mi persona, "Para que hagas tu necesidades en ella, yo vendre a traerte de comer una vez al dia, y dejare un litro y medio de agua para que puedas beber cada dia", dijo el como terminaba lo que sea que estaba comiendo, arrugo la bolsa y me la arrojo a la cara.

-"Basicamente solo reemplazan el hoyo en el suelo que tenia en la otra prision por una cubeta"; dije yo manteniendo la compotura.

No me podras romper fácilmente.

-"Exacto"; dijo el.

-"Y en cuanto tiempo podremos volver a tu planeta y al menos no estar contigo cada dia"; dije yo.

-"No se, sera un tiempo bien largo, te recomiendo que seas una buena chica, y te quedes aquí sentada, disfrutando de la vista, y si te portas bien, talvez te dejemos usar un retrete y una ducha de verdad el próximo mes"; dijo el cruzando los brazos apoyándose a lado de la única puerta que hay para salir de este balcón cerrado.

-"Y cual sera mi castigo si no me porto bien?", pregunto toda curiosa.

-"Bueno, vendré a tener sexo contigo cada vez que te portes mal, y cada vez que te portes mal, básicamente te hare una esclava sexual me escuchaste", dijo el aparentando rudeza.

Puede que solo este aparentando rudeza, pero dice la verdad el muy bestia.

-"Entiendo, pero yo creo que no llegara a eso, ademas no eres tan bueno", dije yo.

-"Jeje, tu lo dices ahora, pero haya en el hotel como gemias de placer sin parar y gritabas al principio por mas y mas, hasta el punto que solo podias gemir, seguro ya te daras cuenta cuando ya dejes de sentirte tan bien", dijo el.

-"De que estas hablando?". Pregunte confundida.

-"Vamos no me puedes engañar, vi como sonreías antes de levantarte y sonreías al igual que…tu hermana después de tener sexo y haber disfrutado como nunca, jaja"; dijo el con una risa al final.

-"Te acostaste con mi hermana maldito enfermo!", grite yo de rabia.

Ya no pude aguantar mas, puedo aguantar que hable mal de mi, y hasta diga algunas verdades, pero nadie se mete con mi hermana.

-"Hey, hey tranquila, ella y yo nos casamos, somos una pareja y todo, y mas bien tengo una hija con ella, te mostraría como luce pero ya destruyeron todas mis cosas", dijo el todo relajado.

Mi hermana se caso…con este humano…..como pudo…, pensé confundida.

Pero, hasta tambien tuvo una hija?

Con el?

Eso ya me recuerda…

-"Martin", ya dije mas relajada, "Como es mi hija o hijo?".

Tenia que saberlo.

Si iba a quedarme aca, con este humano.

Al menos quería quedarme pensando sobre ella o el.

-"Es una hija, ella es…..muy linda, ella es muy buena en los concursos de debate, hasta algún dia podria trabajar en la política, es como dicen, la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol", dijo el todo nostálgico, "Pero al menos no enloquecerá de venganza como tu, ella crecerá en un mejor ambiente y vivirá una mejor vida y sera una buena persona o pony si somos mas específicos, y….no, ella no sabe quien es su madre, no le queremos decir que es hija de alguien como tu", dijo el.

Yo solo me sente en el asiento en donde al parecer estaba sentada.

-"Piensa en eso, talvez te podria entretener si pensaras en como todo hubiera sido si hubieras venido en paz y no hayas mandado a tu horrible organización a causarnos dolor y sufrimiento"; dijo el como escuchaba como salia del balcón y cerraba con seguro la puerta.

-"Lo hare"; dije como se me derramaba una lágrima por la mejilla.

-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Al parecer media noche.**

Es…mi primera vez, todo consciente desde que me hicieron esto.

Y….

No puedo dormir.

O talvez es porque no quiero.

Hay tantas cosas que hacer.

A.I.A me acaba de informar de que la atmosfera es mas alta en nitrógeno y que es seguro que las yeguas paseen por la ciudad.

Oh y saben que, tenemos 2 lunas parecidas a la nuestra pero al parecer mas pequeñas, una es gris y la otra es mas marrón.

2 lunas que giran entre si.

Es….curioso.

La ves rotar muy pero muy lentamente en el espacio.

Es muy hipnótico verlas danzar en el espacio.

Oh, y no lo dije, estoy sentado en una silla aquí en la azotea del Burj Dubai, mirando las estrellas, mientras vigilo a la vez como los chicos patrullan las fronteras de la ciudad en helicópteros y el avión sobrevolando la ciudad.

Y debo estar siempre despierto en caso de que pase algo.

Los demás estan vigilando a las yeguas dormir.

Y los que mande a hacer un inventario de todo.

Aun siguen haciéndolo.

Puedo ver desde la distancia las luces de sus autos atravesando la ciudad a oscuras gracias a unos binoculares.

Y si, pedi que apagaran el encendido automatico de las luces de la calle, no queremos atraer a seres inesperados a nosotros en plena noche.

Oh y al parecer el enorme acuario del centro comercial aun esta activo y lleno de peces vivo.

Asi que, A.I.A se encargó de alimentar a los peces.

Eso me recuerda.

" _ **Matar a los peces carnívoros, y empezar a criar mas peces pasivos para comer"**_

Si, eso nos sera de ayuda mas adelante.

Oh, y al igual que en Israel, la ciudad tiene en sus costas un sistema que absorbe el agua de mar y lo transforma en agua dulce, o sea consumible para los seres vivos.

Pero, puedo ver desde aquí como el nivel del agua ha bajado enormemente y el rio que atraviesa la ciudad se esta secando, como estamos en medio de un desierto el agua se evapora mas rápido.

Bueno, el lado positivo es…..que podemos usar los botes para algo mas.

Eso creo.

No se, si pensar tan a largo plazo.

Yo, yo no quiero establecerme aquí, quiero irme de aquí, todos quieren irse.

Se les nota en sus caras.

Pero lamentablemente eso no sucederá en corto tiempo.

Al menos, en unos 20 a 30 años, talvez podamos regresar.

Si todo va bien.

No se, que pasara a continuación.

Aquí estoy en la torre mas alta del mundo y estoy sentado en la bata del Dr. Chip.

-"Al parecer aun muerto nos jodes verdad cabron", dije en voz alta.

Saque un encendedor.

Y le prendi fuego a su bata de laboratorio.

Mientras veía arder su bata.

-"Al menos se que no volveras de nuevo pedazo de mierda", dije yo.

Y bueno.

Tambien traigo otra cosa.

Una coca cola bien fría.

Y no me importa beberla aun cuando la temperatura es de 10ºC de noche en el desierto.

(Sonido del gas de la botella)

-"Brindo esta noche, por haber ganado la guerra y solo nos queda volver a casa", dije en voz alta como bebia todo el contenido de golpe.

Di un gran eructo.

Y arroje la botella lo mas lejos posible.

-"Hurra", dije todo desanimado.

-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-

 **Y aquí esta.**

 **Por el momento es el primer dia en el nuevo mundo.**

 **Y solo dire que las cosas van a…empeorar.**

 **Puse esos nombres tan raros porque bueno son soldados de todo el mundo asi que porque no ponerles nombres de otras partes del mundo, ademas.**

 **Obvio que no serán mencionados algunos de ellos de nuevo.**

 **Especialmente los que tienen los nombres difíciles.**

 **Oh, y Celestia…esta cambindo?**

 **Quien sabe, yo obviamente pero ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.**

 **Oh, y que creen podrán volver en menos de 30 años a casa?**

 **Pues, ya lo veremos.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sin dar spoiler.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Advertencia, capitulo algo fuerte, quedan advertidos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21: Año 1**_

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Dia 7 en el nuevo mundo.**

 **Azotea del Burj Dubai (Nuevo centro de control)**

Bien…eh…estoy empezando a hacer un registro en video.

Y bueno.

Hola, digo como saludo a la cámara.

Bien, ya han pasado pues una semana desde que llegamos aquí.

Y pues, bueno, lo bueno es que…..

Si nadie de los 200 soldados, incluyéndome obviamente, comemos o bebemos.

La comida alcanzara tranquilamente unos 5 años, y con la posibilidad de usar los peces del acuario y del mar como alimento, eso aumentara mucho mas.

Hay suficiente material de construcción en algunas bodegas para construir mas casas y reforzar las que estan en los limites, solo por si acaso.

Tenemos, muchos tipos de medicamentos y los equipos de laboratorio en los hospitales y la universidad que hay por aca, y otros laboratorios farmacéuticos estan intactos.

Y no hay hasta ahora ningún patógeno perjudicial en el aire.

Eso es bueno.

Las escuelas, estan intactas, asi que pudimos recuperar de ellas unas mesas y sillas y llevarlas al estadio.

Y asi las yeguas estudien con mas comodidad.

Oh, y los soldados medicos nos han dicho que al menos la mitad ya esta preñada o en términos mas simples ya estan embarazadas.

Aunque, algunas ya hasta empiezan a tener afectos por los soldados.

No se si eso es bueno, pero lo pongo en la lista buena.

Al igual que lo de Celestia.

Ella se mantuvo los primeros 4 dias toda tranquila, pero lo mas gracioso es que yo tenia razón.

Ella apropósito se portaba mal, solo, cuando yo venia a darle de comida.

Y pues a darle su mas justo y merecido castigo.

Que ella gozaba todos los dias.

Jaja.

Bueno, y ahora pues…..lo malo.

Solo nos quedan unos…...4 meses de agua limpia para todas las yeguas, y la reportera.

Por la rapidez en la que se seca el agua que vino con nosotros de la tierra.

Y eso que no contamos cuando lleguen los bebes.

De seguro necesitaremos aun mas agua.

Oh, y ahí no acaba las malas noticias.

Aunque reconstruyamos de vuelta la maquina, no hay suficiente energía para regresar.

Básicamente tendríamos que construir un generador de antimateria para volver a tener mas energía.

Y eso señores es mas tiempo estancados aca.

Oh y pusimos unos escáneres especiales que nos permiten escanear a través del suelo a distancia, al igual que los satélites, en uno de los aviones.

Y le dijimos que se pusiera a explorar toda el área que nos rodea, eso incluye las montañas, el mar y los bosques.

Y lo que mostro era que….

Nosotros estamos en el puto centro de un nido de esos gusanos gigantes.

Básicamente A.I.A pudo contar unas 40 de ellas y miden cientos de metros de largo.

Oh, y eso no es todo.

Tambien pudo analizar los arboles.

Y pudimos notar que todos los arboles violetas con esas hojas, son en realidad nidos.

Cientos y cientos de nidos de esas criaturas arañas gigantes.

Y que al parecer hay 3 enormes cavernas donde se refugian esas aves.

Podemos calcular que miles de ellos se ocultan ahí.

Como esas criaturas verdes sobreviven aquí me parece un misterio.

Es todo un logro de la naturaleza si me lo preguntas.

Oh, y los gusanos gigantes de vez en cuando intentan atacar los nidos desde abajo, pero algo los detiene, no sabemos que.

Pero cualquier cosa que los detuviera, se movia mucho.

Lo suficiente como para no obtener buenas imágenes de ello.

O sea, hay una gran posibilidad de que esos gusanos gigantes no sean lo único gigante haya abajo.

Eso si, decepciona un poco.

Y eso solo significa una cosa.

Si nos atacan a la vez todas esas criaturas.

No seremos capaces de defender la ciudad.

Es una mierda.

Pero por mientras, hemos solucionado mas o menos lo del agua.

Ahora los aviones de transporte militar se les modificaran para que lleven tanques de agua para que vayan al mar, recogan toda el agua posible y vengan a vaciarla en las plantas donde convierten el agua salada en dulce.

Es una solución temporal.

Pero algo es algo.

Luego, ya veremos lo demás.

.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-

 **30 Dias desde que llegamos aca.**

Mismo lugar de grabación que la anterior, en la azotea del Burj Dubai, mostrando como paisaje la ciudad y las montañas al norte

-"Ok, aquí es el dia 30", dije yo a la cámara.

-"Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que eh grabado uno de estos, y debo decir, eh estado muyyy ocupado últimamente"; dije yo algo cansado.

-"No he dormido estos 30 dias, yo pensaba que era por el estrés de los primeros dias el no poder dormir, pero aun en todo este tiempo no eh sentido la necesidad de dormir, y bueno descubri una cosa, soy inmune a las drogas, jaja", dije yo al final como me reia.

-"Los somníferos, los anestésicos, incluso el alcohol no me hace ningun efecto, es muy deprimente la verdad, si esto me espera los próximos años, no poder dormir ni una vez, ufff, si sera difícil", dije yo preocupado.

-"Pero, al menos, no hemos desarrollado síntomas que tiene la gente cuando no puede dormir en largos periodos de tiempo, asi que, la locura por no dormir no nos afectara, eso es lo bueno"; dije yo, no sondando tan convencido.

-"Pero bueno, olvidémonos de nosotros y de mi por una vez, nosotros no somos lo que podemos morir fácilmente, si no ellas, ellas pueden dormir cómodamente y seguir recordando todo lo que sabían antes, bueno, no todo, no queremos que sepan donde pertenecían", dije yo.

-"Y A.I.A hizo unos grandes avances con ellos, al parecer cualquier conocimiento sobre mecánica, e incluso magia lo estan recordando rápidamente, eso nos da esperanzas de que talvez en poco tiempo podamos reconstruir la maquina, ya nos apañaremos para construir un reactor que suministre energía a la maquina cuando llegue el momento"; dije yo con normalidad.

-"Oh, y ya todas las yeguas estan embarazadas, cada uno de ellas, y como dije antes de que algunas yeguas se estan enamorando de algunos soldados, puedo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo con los soldados, que hasta hacen el intento de dormir a su lado, me alegra que, en estos momentos hallen un poco la felicidad", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Je si que sono cursi lo que dije, jeje", dije con una risa al final.

-"Oh y A.I.A de vez en cuando viene a mi, suplicando por, bueno ya saben…como estos videos son solo para mi, y talvez la corte de los USA cuando regresemos, y talvez no los vea mis esposas, solo algunos dias lo hace rogándome que tengamos sexo y pues lo hago, porque, bueno no se, solo creo que es por lastima?, no lo se"; dije yo medio pensativo.

-"Oh y, bueno Celestia, esa si esta bueno, conocen el síndrome de Estocolmo, ese en que, el cautivo o en este caso cautiva se enamora del secuestrador, bueno eso esta sucediendo con ella, porque, ella ya no se esta portando mal para querer sexo, ella solo, me ruega para hacerlo, eso es muy raro debo admitir, no sabia que se iba a romper tan rápido, pero, ya se porque esta asi con las hormonas tan alborotadas", dije yo como sacaba unas notas de mi camisa.

-"A.I.A tomo muestras de sangre de ella y descubrió que estaba embarazada, asi que eso explica el cambio de humor tan repentino en ella hacia mi, ademas, cuando ella se duerme de vez en cuando murmura ciertas cosas como, "de veras me equivoque?", o "Hija mia"; talvez ella por fin esta sintiéndose culpable despues de estos años?"; pregunte mirando a la cámara, "Solo el tiempo lo dira"

-"Oh y A.I.A por fin hizo los cálculos y vio que el dia dura unas 26 horas, o sea, casi igual al de nuestro mundo de origen", dije todo nostálgico.

-"Oh casi se me olvidaba, la razón de porque no he podido hacer esta grabación", dije yo como sacaba una foto de las orillas del bosque al este, la imagen mostraba a un monton de arañas vigilando el desierto, "Durante buen tiempo mis pilotos de helicóptero han observado que algunas de esas arañas gigantes se han quedado hay en el borde, observándonos, esperándonos, esto da a pensar de que talvez….esta especie de araña sea mas inteligente de lo que pensamos, y no solo casé por instinto y a pesar de que matamos a decenas de ellas, ellas aun estan interesadas en matarnos, talvez cuando probaron la carne humana, les gusto y ahora quieren mas", dije yo preocupado.

-"Y estado haciendo misiones junto con los soldados en un intento por capturarlas, pero apenas nos acercábamos a ellas, se retiraban, eso solo me hace pensar que…talvez si sean inteligentes y saben que no pueden ganar fuera del desierto", dije yo preocupado.

-"Mas de 100 misiones, de dia, tarde y noche, y en cada oportunidad, ellas se escapaban", dije yo todo frustrado.

-"Pero bueno, ya llegara el momento en que podamos capturar una de esas cosas y saber su punto débil", dije yo.

-"Ahora, me despido ya se esta haciendo de noche, tengo que darle de comer a los peces del acuario, y hoy me toca matar el ultimo tiburón en el acuario, el ultimo depredador de nuestro planeta, es que, esta noche las chicas van a comer tiburón jeje", dije con una sonrisa.

-"Adios, y esta vez, espero dar buenas noticias"; dije yo como iba a apagar la cámara.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-…..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **Dia 280**

 **(Advertencia, algo de lenguaje médico, tal vez deberías tener la ventana de google abierta a un lado por si acaso)**

Otra vez prendo la cámara.

Otra vez el mismo escenario desde la azotea del edificio mas alto del mundo.

Y yo con una leve barba y un bata de laboratorio, lastimosamente, toda ensangrentada, mientras sostengo una botella de vodka en una de mis manos.

-"Hoy ha sido un dia horrible, o mas bien digo dias"; dije yo todo alterado como daba un trago.

-"Se que no he hecho esto en un largo tiempo, ya ha pasado mas de unos 9 meses humanos"; dije yo aun alterado

-"El tema con el agua y la comida estan estables es lo único que puedo decir y las yeguas tenian un gran avance al parecer aun tienen sus conocimientos avanzados sobre física y mecánica y durante este mes han estado recién reparando la maquina, pero solo unas 400 de ellas sabían como reparla, y lastimosamente, esas 400 justo en estos últimos dias les toco entrar en trabajo de parto, ellas, todas ellas, dieron a luz de forma natural y sus hijos e hijas estan sanos y salvos, pero…..todas esas 400 yeguas murieron despues del parto por complicaciones muy serias, como, hemorragias y derrame cerebral masivo que condujeron a sus muertes, y es por eso que estoy cubierto de sangre, yo ayude a tratarlas e intentar salvarlas pero fue inútil, no podíamos hacer nada"; dije yo todo triste como bebia otro trago de vodka.

Se que no me hace nada, pero eso no me importa.

-"Y en estos momentos, mas chicas entran en trabajo de parto mientras hablamos, pero no son tantas, aunque ya me acaban de informar que, tambien esas, estan teniendo el mismo resultado, mueren una vez dan a luz o durante el parto"; dije yo como me terminaba el ultimo trago de vodka y lo arrojaba lo mas lejos posible.

-"Y A.I.A recién acaba de hacerle las autopsias correspondientes, y lo que descubrió fue, horrible", dije yo con tristeza.

-"Los chips que ellas tenian en la cabeza, los minúsculos filamentos que envolvían el cerebro y que provenían del chip, lastimosamente se unian a las arterias del cerebro, y cuando estaban en pleno parto, esos filamentos desgarraban lentamente esas arterias y la presión que una mujer hace en el parto es tremenda asi que mientras mas tardaban, mas se desgarraban sus arterias, y morían al instante, ademas, nos confiamos de que los niños que salgan de ellas sean normales o algo por el estilo, pero solo descubrimos que, no lo son, esos bebes pesan 7 kilos, eso es mucho para un bebe, y eso que nacio del tamaño que nace un bebe unicornio o pegaso, y la razón de porque pesaran tanto era porque, ellos tambien tienen los mismos huesos de nosotros, y que en su corazones…hay un leve brillo en el centro de estos, un leve brillo causado por un pequeño cristal, eso, nos hizo horrorizarnos, nuestra maldición...…..de alguna manera es hereditaria", dije yo con tristeza.

-"Fue un horror, ellos y ellas tambien sufrirán lo mismo que nosotros", dije yo con tristeza.

-"Muchos de mis soldados no tomaron la noticia muy bien, porque como dije, mucho de los soldados tenian sentimientos por ellas, y perderlas asi….debe ser muy desgarrador para ellos, y sumándole el hecho de que, tambien estarán como nosotros, sin dormir, sin comer, sin querer beber nada, eso nos hace pensar, que ellos nunca sabran lo que es estar de verdad vivo y que dependerán de que un unicornio los recargue para evitar morir"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Ya….ya eh ordenado que, si las otras yeguas estan entrando en proceso de parto, que tengan a sus hijos por cesárea, diría que, talves debimos remover los chips de sus cerebros en primer lugar, pero no, estaban tan unidos a sus cerebros, que si los removíamos esos chips, ellas morirían", dije yo.

-"Solo…odio no haberlo previsto eso antes, de que los chips causarían ese efecto secundario"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Ahora….estaremos revisando cuantos…..cuantos niños han nacido", aun tartamudeo, esto, esto fue mucho para nosotros.

-"Y, bueno, durante este tiempo antes de los partos, que no me eh reportado nada, solo nos rendimos con buscar una forma de acabar con las arañas, los gusanos y las aves gigantes y carnívoras porque, no podíamos hacer nada, no teníamos equipo, y tenemos muy pocos que puedan operar los tanques y los aviones, y estan los pilotos demasiado ocupados trayendo agua para las yeguas como para enseñarle a los demás a manejar uno de ellos, y aunque yo puedo volar helicópteros, estos aviones…..estan fuera de mi liga, son demasiado avanzados para mi, ademas volar nunca fue mi fuerte que digamos"; dije yo.

-"Ahora, ahora los animos estan por los suelos, no los culpo la verdad, mas bien, la única que tuvo un parto normal fue la reportera, que afortunada es"; dije yo.

(Sonido de mensaje entrante por celular)

(Saco el celular y leo el mensaje)

-"Joder hay otras yeguas que estan entrando en trabajo de parto y son las que eran las medicas, asi que necesitan a todos los hombres a que ayuden, asi que, me despido, y esta vez, solo espero grabar otra vez y que solo tenga buenas noticias", dije yo como apaga la cámara.

-..-.-.-…-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..

 **Dia 295**

La cámara vuelve a encenderse y como siempre el mismo escenario.

En el edificio mas alto de Dubai, el Hotel Burj Dubai y de fondo la ciudad en pleno dia.

Aun sigo con la bata de laboratorio, pero con la sangre ya seca.

-"Haber, ya casi son 10 meses desde que llegamos a este nuevo mundo, ya todas las yeguas que faltaban por dar a luz o sea unas 1600 se les practico cesárea y por consiguiente, sobrevivieron", dije yo aun triste mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-"Lo malo, todas esas yeguas sobrevivientes son expertas en biología y magia o sea, cosas que no nos interesa en estos momentos…..oh espera un segundo, hay una que otra astrónoma, talvez podemos ayudarla a construir un telescopio de avanzada y que encuentre nuestro mundo, si, eso es bueno", dije yo aun triste por todo lo que paso.

-"Y bueno, la población de recién nacidos es de…."; saco una hoja de papel de la bata, se nota que en la hoja tiene unas huellas con sangre seca, "Un total de….3223 ponys, si, muchas dieron mellizas y trillizas, joder hasta algunas tuvieron cuatrillizas, una enorme población que cuidar, educar y alimentar, uff, si que sera complicado, y bueno, les dire una cosa curiosa, hay un total de 2900 hembras, y el restante son machos, nacieron mas hembras que machos, en un nivel pues….enorme, tenemos a las biólogas investigando el porque de eso, y bueno…algo bueno", dije yo como guardaba la hoja de papel y miraba a la cámara.

-"Todos y todas las recién nacidas, tienen en parte nuestra maldición, o sea, se pueden regenerar, sus huesos son mas fuertes y todo eso, pero al menos no tienen que ser recargados como a nosotros por unicornios, y quieren comer, beber y dormir como cualquier ser vivo normal y eso nos informaron las yeguas científicas el dia de ayer, eso nos alegro a todos", dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Lastimosamente….."; bajo la mirada y veo al suelo por un segundo, "La noticia llego muy tarde para 8 de nuestros hombres que en el dia 290, ellos, tenian fuertes sentimientos por justo muchas de las yeguas que murieron en los partos, esos 8 ya habían visto morir a su familia, a sus amigos frente a ellos durante la guerra, y esto fue…..mucho para ellos, y como….casi nada nos puede matar, con excepción de las armas de tortura que tenia Celestia en su habitacion y que oculte por obvias razones, esos 8 por varios dias se intentaron suicidar, sobrecargando sus rifles lasers y explotándoselos en el pecho, o literalmente usar sin autorización las escasas municiones de los tanques y aviones y al ver que eso no funciono en un ultimo intento se metieron a un tanque y lo volaron en pedazos con ellos mismos pero sin resultados, en ese ultimo intento los capturamos y los metimos a la prision de la comisaria, pero allí se dieron cuenta que podían matarse entre si, si afilaban sus propias manos y se atravesaban entre si en el pecho, 7 de 8 murieron en la comisaria antes de que mas soldados entraran a intentar detenerlos, el ultimo, al no poder clavarse las manos de sus compañeros caídos en el pecho escapo y huyo al desierto y se dejo comer por una de esas larvas gigantes el dia de ayer", dije con tristeza de nuevo.

-"No importa cuanto sus compañeros le gritaban para que regresara, el no hizo caso mientras se metia mas y mas al desierto, y entonces, el gusano salio, y se lo comio de un bocado", dije yo triste.

-"No llevamos ni un año y ya hasta hay suicidios joder"; dije yo todo enfadado.

-"Ahora que mierda podria salir mal a continuación", dije yo como me iba sin apagar la cámara.

Y la cámara se quedo grabando el desierto, un desierto en que empezaban a brotar….esos gusanos gigantes…..gusanos gigantes muertos.

-..-..-…-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..

 **Martin Castillo.**

 **Dia 300.**

Joder, joder.

-"Vamos lleven a todos los bebes al Burj Dubai no dejemos que nadie pase"; dije yo en la base del edificio como las yeguas llevaban con rapidez a sus hijos al gran hotel.

Como vestia un uniforme de oficial de policia de Dubai, y mi rifle laser.

Joder, quien iba a saber que nosotros mismos somos venenosos.

Porque si, el gusano apenas se comio a Jerry, asi se llamaba el soldado que se suicido, el gusano cuando empezó a digirir los huesos, al parecer nuestros nuevos huesos son veneno puro para esos gusanos, y como estos tontos gusanos tienen por costumbre comerse a los suyos cuando mueren, pues allí todos los gusanos se envenenaron y murieron en un solo dia.

Y pues sus muertes no pasaron desapercibidos.

Las arañas gigantes empezaron a hacer incursiones al desierto para ver si era seguro cruzarlo estos últimos dias, pero obviamente los matábamos antes de que siquiera se acercaran a la ciudad.

Y eso nos alarmo.

Y empezamos a mover a las chicas y nuestros hijos a un lugar mas defendible, el hotel.

Porque es menos superficie que cubrir y solo habría que evitar que entraran en los pisos inferiores.

Pero cuando de un dia para otro, no se les vio mas, eso nos alarmo aun mas, y mi único piloto de aviones no paraba de investigar el porque no estan en el desierto.

Y debo decir que.

Con razón no se les vio mas.

Estaban usando los viejos tuneles dejados por los putos gusanos para evitar ser atacados por nosotros y en estos momentos estan cruzando las calles de la ciudad y se dirigen hacia aca.

Y no solo eso, tambien las putas aves carnívoras y que comen tan rápido como una piraña a su presa de alguna manera se enteraron de que estamos indefensos y enormes parvadas de esas aves vienen hacia la ciudad.

El piloto que no deja de soltar bombas y disparar contra las arañas gigantes, a podido contar que vienen decenas de miles de esas aves, y de todas direcciones.

Al igual que las arañas, básicamente nos han rodeado.

Joder ahora si es mas que obvio que las desgraciadas eran inteligentes.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Se escucha como nuestros tanques les estan dando pelea.

Pero al menos, ya la ultima yegua entro al edificio.

-"Vamos todos, de aquí no pasan", dije yo como veía a nuestros tanques retroceder hasta nuestra posición.

-"Ahora todos, apunten y disparen sus rifles en modo automático apenas los vean", grite yo.

Todos estaban nerviosos.

Pero, todos se tragaron sus miedos porque….

Teníamos inocentes que proteger.

Entonces, las malditas aparecieron ante nuestra vista como los tanques ya llegaron justo alrededor del edificio y nuestros pilotos de helicóptero no dejaban de atacar contra las malditas desde el aire.

 **zaszaszaszaszaszaszaszaszas**

-"Mueran desgraciadas", gritaba uno de mis hombres.

-"De aquí no pasaran", decia Thompsom.

Y las arañas no lograban llegar hacia nosotros.

Habia un enorme campo abierto rodeando al edificio.

No habia un lugar donde esconderse perras.

Y las putas morían por millares.

Y llego un momento en que despues de unos 10 minutos de una increible carnicería.

Nuestros rifles se apagaron porque…..se había sobre calentado por tanto disparar y teníamos que esperar 10 minutos hasta que se vuelvan a enfriar.

Pero el lado positivo era.

Acabamos con todas las malditas arañas.

 **Zaszaszaszaszaszaszas**

Puedo vero como mis helicópteros de combate al tener mas espacio para maniobrar acribillan a las malditas aves antes que lleguen hacia nosotros.

-"Si chicos, sigan asi!", gritaba uno de nuestros soldados.

-"Si, vamos, ustedes pueden, enséñenles quien manda!", gritaba otro.

Esto, esto fue sencillo…..demasiado sencillo.

(Tiembla la tierra)

(Tiembla mucho la tierra)

-"Pero que mierda…..", dije yo antes de caer en un enorme agujero que se habia formado alrededor del edificio.

Pero no cai tanto como aterrice en una superficie algo extraña y dura que se movia.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi donde habia aterrizado.

Habia aterrizado en la espalda de una enorme, enorme, pero enorme araña, media tanto como un edificio de 10 pisos y sus patas median alrededor de 30 metros de largo.

Y habían salido 5 de ellas justo alrededor del edificio y por debajo de ellas salían mas arañas, lastimosamente…escuchaba los gritos de mis chicos que de seguro estaban siendo devorados por las arañas mas pequeñas.

Ahora sabemos que mantenía a los gusanos lejos del bosque, de seguro estas arañas les hacían batalla.

Y sus mandíbulas, oh mierda.

Se estan devorando a cada uno de los tanques.

Y por desgracia esos tanques fueron devorados prácticamente de inmediato.

-"Helicopteros olviden a las aves, aquí tenemos unas putas arañas gigantes", dije yo como yo aun estaba en la espalda de esta.

-"Entendido", dijeron varios a la vez.

Pero entonces senti como la araña temblaba un poco y brillaba atraves de la superficie dura.

Oh, acaban de activar la autodestrucción mis soldados antes de ser devorados.

Muy astutos.

Yo salto de la araña madre, porque con ese tamaño era obvio que debio ser la madre.

Y caia encima de unas esas arañas de nuestro tamaño, aplastándola en el proceso, y usando una de sus patas como bate y apalear a las otras arañas que me rodeaban y no dejaban de empalarme con sus patas filosas.

Ignoraba ese horrible dolor, pero no me importaba.

Porque de todas formas.

Solo fue por unos 10 segundos como las 5 arañas madre explotaron enviando trozos de sus entrañas a todos lados.

Y la fuerza de la explosión mato a las arañas alrededor y a las que me rodeaban.

Me dejo prácticamente en los huesos la fuerza de la explosion y mi esqueleto cayo al suelo.

Dejándome un minuto antes de regenerarme de nuevo.

Y una vez regenerado entonces escuche gritos.

Gritos no de los solados….si no, de las yeguas.

Eso me hizo saltar de mi posición.

Sorprendiendo a las pocas arañas alrededor que me vinieron atacar.

Pero hice lo mismo que antes.

Agarre las patas de una de sus compañeras y las empecé a golpear a cada una de ellas.

Podía ver a mi alrededor a algunos de mis colegas soldados que tambien habían sido heridos de muerte o devorados, y se habían regenerado, tambien estaban usando las patas de las arañas como armas.

Y 2 minutos de una tensa pelea contra las arañas y despues de ser empalado decenas de veces por ellas.

El campo y el enorme hoyo cerca del hotel estaban repletos de arañas muertas y partes de la araña madre.

Y cuando mire al edificio, solo pude ver con horror como todas las ventanas estaban rotas.

Y partes del edificio estaban completamente destruidas.

Y no habia helicópteros.

Eso es malo.

Pero si nuestro piloto de avión que no dejaba de sobrevolar el lugar.

Pero, eso no importa.

Aun seguían los gritos dentro del edificio.

Y entramos todos mis soldados.

Corrimos la interior.

Y solo nos encontramos…una masacre.

Arañas muertas habia claro esta.

Pero no por nuestras armas lasers.

Si no desmembradas.

Debieron ser las yeguas usando su magia para matarlas.

Pero lastimosamente.

Tambien hallábamos a muchas yeguas muertas en nuestro camino.

Algunas tenian trozos de vidrio en ellas a parte de que partes de sus cuerpos estaban devorados.

Esas imágenes estarán en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Esas explosiones de los tanques debieron por desgracia matar a muchas de ellas.

Por favor, que al menos los bebes esten bien solo rondaba por mi cabeza.

Mientras mas subíamos, mas hallábamos que hubo signos de lucha.

No de ninguno de nosotros.

No habia nadie de nosotros adentro, todos estábamos afuera cuando las malditas arañas madre aparecieron.

Pero, en fin.

Mientras subíamos mas muertes de arañas y yeguas que al parecer sostenían lanzas improvisadas con partes de arañas desmembradas yacían muertas en nuestro camino, ademas ya no solo hallábamos arañas, si no, esas aves carnívoras y con una boca repleta de dientes.

Y despues de varios minutos llegamos al piso 60, escuchábamos los gritos ya de unas yeguas.

Y cuando llegamos a ella.

Pues.

El piso completo casi habia desaparecido.

Solo quedaban los pilares, las vigas y las estructuras de los huecos del ascensor.

Y que las arañas y aves estaban envueltas en un campo de fuerza de color azul, evitando que se escapen.

Y en el centro de todas ellas, habia 2 yeguas unicornio protegidas por un aura de color rojo, una al parecer sostenia la roja, y la otra la azul.

Y se notaba el claro signo de cansancio en sus rostros.

Se les veía a las aves embestir contra el campo de fuerza y las arañas apuñalar con fuerza la barrera, y se notaba ya las grietas en los campos de fuerza.

Entonces escuche las únicas palabras que me atormentarían hasta el dia de mi muerte.

Las 2 de ellas me miraron a mi y a los hombres y aun con todo el ruido que hacían las arañas mientras intentaban liberarse de su agarre mágico.

Una de ellas dijo.

-"Estos son los últimos enemigos, gracias a la creadora por fin llegaron…..", sonriendo.

Y las barreras se vinieron abajo.

-"NOOO!", grite yo como golpeaba y mataba a cada araña intentando llegar hacia ellas.

Pero por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde.

Esas 2 yeguas habían muerto.

Y nosotros.

Y todos no descansamos hasta matar a cada una de esas aves y arañas con nuestras propias manos.

Algunas intentaban escapar saltando por la ventana.

Pero nuestros soldados no les importo y saltaron junto a ellas.

Y las mataban en el aire.

Y la batalla en el piso 60 duro….unos 20 segundos.

Y en el centro.

En el centro…en el centro solo habia una mancha de sangre donde habían estado las 2 yeguas.

Yo….yo me quede helado.

Nosotros…

Nosotros…perdimos.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Dia 302**

Desde la azotea del Burj Dubai.

Recien me doy cuenta que la cámara a estado encendida todo este tiempo.

Pero aun hay suficiente espacio en la cámara para una sesión mas.

En el fondo, ahora es una ciudad llena de cadáveres de arañas gigantes, partes de arañas reinas exparcidas por todas partes, un lecho de rio y mar secos, y aun partes de gusanos pudriéndose bajo el sol.

Yo miro tambien la vista.

Y lo único que puedo decir.

-"Si que cambio todo con respecto a los primeros dias que me puse a grabar"; dije yo todo triste.

-"Si, hemos perdido"; dije con tristeza, todo vestido con una simple polera y unos pantalones.

-"A todas las yeguas…..bueno, Celestia, es la única yegua que sobrevivo, A.I.A tambien sobrevivió, la reportera igual y todos los recién nacidos sobrevieron, no fue….una derrota total despues de todo"; dije yo forzando una sonrisa al final.

-"Celestia….esta…bueno, esta en shock…..ella vio morir a sus ponys frente a ella, y solo podía mirar todo impotente sin poder hacer nada….ella en estos momentos…..se ha encerrado en una habitacion del hotel….y…..siempre se la ve llorando cuando le traen el almuerzo…fue esto una experiencia horrible para todos", dije con tristeza.

-"Y las malas noticias…no hacen mas que empeorar, la explosion y las arañas intentando subir por todos los medios la torre destruyeron aun mas la destruida maquina de teletransporte"; dije con rabia.

-"Pero…el único lado positivo es…ya no tenemos enemigos cercanos, el piloto dijo que en todo ese momento durante la batalla….en que por desgracia las partes desmembradas de las reinas arañas derribaron a los helicópteros y vio impotente no poder hacer nada, el monitoreo la zona estos dias y lo confirmo, los gusanos, las aves y las arañas gigantes y patonas fueron exterminadas…aunque ahora tenemos 5 tuneles que van del bosque a esta torre…..pero, ya en el futuro nos encargaremos de llenarlas"; dije yo mirando al suelo hacia esos enormes huecos que quedaron alrededor del edificio.

-"Por suerte esta torre como fue construida despues del 9/11, es un edificio tan fortificado que…..aun con todo lo que le ha pasado….aun puede ser restaurado y aun es habitable", dije yo.

-"Pero en fin…..esta sera….mi ultima grabación de este año…..no se cuando retomare estas grabaciones, o si quiera si las retomare….pero solo voy a decir esto"; dije yo como me sentaba en el suelo, agarraba la cámara y me la apuntaba de cerca a la cara.

-"Creo que si nos tardaremos varios siglos despues de todo en poder regresar…..nos vemos pues….y espero…espero que alguien los vea estas grabaciones y si por desgracia, todo va mal en peor y eres un viajero o explorador y hayas esta ciudad enterrada en la arena…..solo quiero que sepas quien sea que estes viendo esto que…..al menos lo intentamos", dije eso ultimo como apague la cámara.

Y me quede observando la ciudad un rato mas y pensando…..

En que nos depara el futuro.

-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Guao, guao guao.**

 **Esto se puso….algo deprimente.**

 **Mmmmmmm, si.**

 **Muy fuerte este capitulo.**

 **Y el próximo, sera algo fuerte tambien.**

 **Y sera el último de este arco en este nuevo planeta antes de volver con nuestra verdadera protagonista.**

 **Bueno, hasta la próxima amigos lectores, y hasta la próxima.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22: Un mundo nuevo, costumbres nuevas**_

 **Martin Castillo.**

 **Año 3, dia 213**

Otra vez grabando desde el hotel Burj Dubai, pero la escena desde esta muestra….

La misma ciudad pero de dia y aun cubierta de los restos que no eran orgánicos de las arañas, como las patas y su exoesqueleto que las cubria y los gusanos gigantes ya se han descompuesto por completo, pero lo curioso es…..que esta empezando a crecer hierva en donde se pudrieron los gusanos y se nota que hay nubes de lluvia en la ciudad.

Y yo aparezco ante la cámara vestido de un simple civil con una simple polera azul y unos pantalones negros.

-"Bien…ha sido un tiempo…..y pues como ven, no ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que transmití algo….y debo decir que…", mientras hacia una sonrisa forzada, "Cuidar a mas de 3000 mil niñas y niños es bien difícil, y mas con lo que paso…..de que…..hubo mas suicidios", dije con normalidad.

Ya, ya solo sentia que esto ya era normal, del dia a dia.

-"En total...", tragaba saliva un rato, "Un total de 90 soldados no lo resistieron todas estas horribles cosas que nos pasaron en el primer año, y al principio…al principio no se suicidaron…solo se volvieron locos y tuvimos que encerrarlos en la misma comisaria principal, porque en si…no hay otro lugar donde ponerlos", dije yo como suspiraba con pesar.

-"Pero con el pasar del tiempo se empezaron a suicidar hasta el punto que….hace 2 meses el ultimo de los 90 se suicidó, y desde ese momento…..nadie esta permitido en acercarse al lugar, ni…..ni siquiera para recuperar sus cuerpos y enterrarlos apropiadamente…..porque ya muchos han enterrado lo que quedaban de las yeguas en el cementerio principal y ellos ya….ya no quieren saber de funerales mis soldados que quedan"; dije yo.

-"Y con las niñas y niños…bueno, ellos estan creciendo muy bien…..se ayudan entre si porque son muy inteligentes la mayoría de ellas, creo que, gracias a los genes de sus madres, tambien gracias a A.I.A que es una buena, muy buena niñera…..nosotros, nosotros apenas podemos suministrar el agua y la comida para todos ellos…..prácticamente no hemos tenido ni un solo dia de descanso en lo que se refiere a la obtención de alimentos y agua".

-"Y mas bien hoy….hoy eh parado por un momento porque…..porque bueno en si, necesitaba dar este pequeño informe"

-"Oh, y debo decir que, si ven que todo sigue como al final de mi ultima grabación es porque…mas importante es alimentar y cuidar a nuestras pequeñas esperanzas", dije con una sonrisa al final.

-"Oh y si te estas preguntando que pasa con Celestia", dije yo como sonreía.

-"Ella…ella en estos momentos esta….esta peor"; dije medio confundido porque no sabia como describirlo.

-"Ella como que….medio enloqueció….porque sufre de alucinaciones….creo que es su modo de afrontar todo lo que vio, y si se estan preguntando, sus alucinaciones consisten en que ella cree que….yo soy su rey, y ella es mi reina, vivimos en un reino de fantasia con una corte real y con bufones alegrándonos el dia y que tiene mas de 3000 hijas….obviamente eso ultimo no es tanto alucinación, ella en serio cree que todas esas niñas y niños, y se que no son humanos, solo que no me acuerdo como se le dice a las crias de ponys, bueno en fin ella cree que todas ellas son sus hijas, que nacieron de ella, y en serio es muy maternal con todas ellas, ella la dejamos cuidar a los niños y niñas, pero con supervisión obviamente, y ella…..ella se ha convertido en la que nos provee de magia para seguir viviendo, gracias a una maquina muy simple que invento A.I.A que transfiere esa magia a nosotros", dije yo mientras me toco la zona donde estaba mi corazón.

-"Bueno, siguiendo con Celestia, ella en serio….piensa que….no ha pasado nada, es otra persona básicamente, oh talvez asi es en realidad cuando gobernaba Equestria, asi toda cariñosa y amable, y hasta…..hasta se ha vuelto muy coqueta hacia mi…..es algo curioso la verdad"; dije yo como medio me sonrojaba ante eso.

-"Pero, saben que…nadie esta oponiéndose a ese cambio….no ha lastimado a nadie y mas bien es para mejor…hasta quien sabe…si se mantienen asi hasta la dejo cargar a su verdadera hija…..si, otra hija….con ella y es una alicornio de pelaje blanco y un cabello rubio….como, como mi hija Valkyria…", baje la mirada con tristeza al recordar a mi hija Valkyria.

-"Bueno, y saben que….le he decidido poner Samus, ya saben, como la del videojuego Metroid…", dije yo con una sonrisa y una risa al final.

-"Si, suena interesante jeje", dije yo con una risa al final como miraba las zonas donde crecían las hiervas, en donde los gusanos habían muerto.

-"Oh y al parecer los gusanos eran los que mantenían el desierto y evitaban que crecieran las plantas y ahora….ahora como sus cuerpos dieron nutrientes a la tierra, la lluvia que viene de vez en cuando ha hecho crecer hierva en el desierto y esto poco a poco se esta convirtiendo en una….sabana en ves de un desierto sin vida", dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"La muerte trae nueva vida", dije yo de manera ironica.

-"Pues, sin nada mas que agregar…..nos vemos hasta la próxima pues"; dije yo despidiéndome con la mano y apagando la cámara.

-..-.-..-.-.-…-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Año 14**

 **Dia 23**

Prendo la cámara desde la azotea y esta vez con vista al mar y como se ve que donde estuvieron las zonas donde crecia esa hierba en el desierto, ahora ademas habia mas hierba alta y se le ven pequeños arboles, arboles de los pocos tipos que había en la ciudad, si, hemos contaminado este planeta con nuestras especies autóctonas.

Y se le ve como un canal que se extiende desde el mar ya se seco que vino con nosotros y con leves vestigios de agua de lluvia y se ve como se esta construyendo un canal hasta el mar de este planeta.

Y yo aparezco vestido con un uniforme formal asi de negocios de color negro.

-"Hola a todos, fue un largooooo tiempo desde que grabe esto", dije yo con una sonrisa, si, últimamente eh estado mas animado, "Y como ven el desierto poco a poco se llena de vida, es increible como los arboles que teníamos en la ciudad y que apenas habían sido regados hayan sobrevivido tanto tiempo para seguir con vida y aun mejor esparcir sus semillas y volver verde a este desierto", dije yo señalando al horizonte.

-"Oh y ven ese canal, ese canal es para asi traer agua del mar a la ciudad y ya no traerlo cada rato del mar con los aviones, eso nos ahorraría un monton de tiempo", dije yo como agarro la cámara y muestro los alrededores del edificio.

-"Toda la tierra que escabamos para hacer el canal es usada para llenar los enormes huecos que rodean el hotel"; y se ve como hay camiones llenando las hoyos.

-"Oh y saben que….nuestras hijas e hijos estan ayudándonos en cavar el canal y saben que es lo curioso, no es por que les obligemos, es porque quieren hacerlo, dicen que quieren sentirse útiles y honrarnos a nosotros…si, ellas y ellos nos ven como hereos, pues desde que vieron como derrotamos a las arañas y a la avez ellas y ellos nos ven como…..como dioses…bueno es algo que hacen los niños despues de todo, ellas y ellos tildan a los adultos como invencibles, pero bueno, en parte si lo somos"; dije yo.

-"Aunque eso si, no descuidan algunos sus estudios, aunque nos gustaría que mas fueran los que les interesa el tema científico y no solo unos 500 de los mas de 3000 esten estudiando alguna rama científica", dije algo decepcionado.

-"Pero despues de todo, algo es algo, ademas los otros niños y niñas nos estan ayudando un monton en literalmente crear granjas donde cultivar alimentos", dije yo como filmaba los parques ahora convertidos en plantaciones.

-"Y saben que…...las chicas ayudan en las granjas, a cavar el canal, hasta muchas se han interesado en formar un tipo de milicia improvisada y los chicos bueno…..ellos ayudan….pero no tanto como las chicas, asi que aquí las chicas son algo dominantes con los chicos, pero no tanto como las feministas, no aquí son lideres pero no lideres mandones, lideres que ayudan a todo el grupo y que no solo dan ordenes"; dije yo con orgullo, "Hasta la pequeña Samus es la que me ha dicho de formar una milicia improvisada porque quiere ser un soldado tan fuerte y valiente como yo…..", dije yo con una lagrima saliendo de mi ojo.

-"Y bueno….le di luz verde, porque en si, no tenemos armas de ninguna clase, armas para ellos estoy hablando, asi que por el momento solo les enseñamos a tener una buena condición física y nada mas….porque en si…..ya estamos seguros, no hay ningun enemigo que nos amenaze y si todo va bien…para ya cuando pase 100 años, ya de seguro podemos volver a la tierra", dije con alegria.

Es por eso que estoy tan animado.

-"Pero…..es una lastima que no tengamos videojuegos aquí…..no hay ni uno solo, ni uno…ni películas….ni series…..ni caricaturas….asi que es mas que obvio que las chicas mas quieran ayudarnos, porque en si…no hay nada que hacer ademas de ayudar".

-"Oh y tampoco tenemos el tiempo de enseñarles deportes, jeje"; dije riéndose al final.

-"Aunque….como hacerlo cuando cada campo lo hemos transformado en una zona de cultivo"; dije yo seriamente.

-"Pero en fin…..los soldados que quedan estan bien, tener todos trabajando y que no pase nada malo ha mantenido a todos felices", dije yo todo relajado.

-"Oh y Celestia sigue tan loquita como antes, ella sigue creyendo que es la madre de todos, y bueno le hemos dicho a los niños y niñas que le sigan la corriente, porque en si, le dijimos que ella es especial y todo eso, ya saben una mentirita a los niños….…..no les hemos contado nada de nuestro mundo…..aun no, solo les hemos contado lo básico de que venimos de un planeta muy distante y estamos aquí como una colonia….asi una mentirita…porque no les vas a decir a unos niños que son producto de una enorme orgia y que estamos aquí porque un loco quizo, eso no se le dice a los niños", dije yo.

-"Y A.I.A sigue siendo tan feliz porque todas las niñas y los niños la adoran….en serio ella es muy buena con ellos", dije todo feliz.

-"Oh y no dire nada mas que….bueno Celestia sigue toda coqueta y amable conmigo y bueno a ávido veces en que la carne es débil y lo hemos hecho algunas veces, pero….con condon…..ya no quiero mas hijas e hijos con mas de 3000 ya es suficiente"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada al final mientras iba apagar la cámara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Año 17**

 **Dia 345**

Bueno ahora desde el mismo lugar pero ahora se nota el canal terminado y como el canal llena nuestro mar seco y como hay los barcos navegando ahí para alla.

Y ya no hay mas restos de las arañas gigantes por ahí y bueno ahora ya no hay mas desierto ahora esto cada ves mas es un bosque alrededor de la ciudad.

Y yo estoy vestido con el mismo traje de negocios que me vieron antes.

-"Hola, aquí traigo unas noticias que…..", estoy diciéndolo algo nervioso, "No son malas, pero supongo que tampoco son buenas….".

-"Pero la cosa es…..que enseñarles solo todas las ramas de la ciencia, agricultura si querían ayudarnos en las granjas, sobre pesca si querían ayudarnos en pescar, como construir cosas y hasta mas o menos luchar….pero no le hemos enseñado lo mas importante de todo"; dije yo algo avergonzado.

-"Sobre…..uy esto algo raro de decir en cámara….", dije yo algo nervioso, "No le enseñamos sobre como tener una vida….sexual normal"; dije eso ultimo dando una sonrisa forzada.

-"Sip, algunas de las chicas, o ya como ya estan mas crecidas ya les puedo decir, yeguas, aunque debo decir una cosa, importante que no mencione antes y la cosa es….que se nota que mis hijas nacieron con rasgos mas de ponys, pero eso no quiere decir que una hibridación entre humanos y ponys sea en que solo nazcan ponys y esa sea la norma, y lo que quiero decir con esto es….y tambien es una forma de retrasar lo que tengo que decir….es que hay unicornios y pegasos si, pero tambien hay humanas, ya saben rostros humano y sin cola y pezuñas en los pies, pero con cuernos y alas, y luego hay, solo humanas y humanos con posibilidad de hacer magia y esas son las que nacieron de unicornios, si, toda una mezcla de ambas razas".

-"Pero en fin esto ya esta retrasando lo inevitable, como dije las yeguas y las chicas han llegado a una época en la que bueno, ya tienen las hormonas mas alborotadas y pues…sin libros, sin documentales o cualquier medio de información que les diga que les esta pasando….pues no mas…se dejan llevar por sus instintos y….a la mierda ya lo dire….estan teniendo sexo entre ellos y los chicos o sementales son los que mas lo disfrutan ya que bueno, cada uno podrá tener hasta 30 a 40 chicas para cada uno, básicamente, ellos no piensan que la poligamia este mal, porque en fin, las chicas lo ven como compartir a su…chico especial para fornicar o tener sexo….porque eso si, le enseñamos que compartir esta bien y todas esas cosas que le enseñas a un niño, pero ahora como diablos educas a una adolescente…como demonios las entretienes cuando no hay nada….ellas ya han escuchado las mismas historias de…bueno, el año 1, y pues debo decir una cosa….si antes la mayoría de las chicas y las yeguas me tenian un gran aprecio…especialmente a mi por ser el líder y todo eso…..ahora ya me ven como…el chico con quien quieren acostarse….si, todas y cada una mas de una vez…..han querido y me han propuesto tener sexo….hasta mi propia hija Samus…joder y no fue nada sutil como las demás"; dije yo prácticamente gritando a la cámara en ese momento.

-"Yo estaba bueno….dandole placer a Celestia en nuestra habitacion…si aun lo hago…..se que voy a ir al infierno por hacer esto, aprovecharme de una yegua toda traumada…..pero en fin, cuando estabamos en plena "acción", Samus entra toda desnuda y yo al principio no la noto, porque en fin me habia acostumbrado a que una silueta femenina se apareciera detrás mio cuando hacia trios con Starlight y Luna que a veces una entraba asi toda dramática en la entrada mientras estaba teniendo sexo con una de ellas y bueno ya no quiero ser mas detallista, ella fue directamente a la cama y se puso a lado de Celestia y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero me di cuenta a tiempo y no lo hice, la hice que se fuera de la habitacion y le dije que lo que ella quería que yo le hiciera no estaba bien y ella me dijo que…."No le veo nada de malo, tu me dijiste que me amabas y esto es un nivel máximo de expresión de ese amor""; yo miro a la cámara con una cara de WTF, "Si", dije ese si en voz alta para enfatizar mi asombro.

-"En ese momento me dejo mudo y que puedo hacer en un momento asi se preguntaran…pues."; desvio la mirada algo avergonzado.

-"Pues salte por la ventana y como estabamos pues en el ultimo piso pues si, decidi saltar de un piso 56 que tratar de explicarle que pues…como eso de los niveles en que puedes amar a alguien y viceversa", dije yo todo avergonzado.

-"Y pues ese fue mi grito de alarma que la situación de algo inocente y extraño….ya se saliera de control y joder y se que en plena explicación me iba a decir, "Acaso no soy bonita para ti"", porque joder estoy seguro que lo hubiera dicho algo en mi interior lo sabia, y no podía mentir porque en si Samus es bonita…tiene las mismas proporciones que su madre, trasero normal, pero unos grandes pechos, si, el sueño de muchos chicos, pero no…no….no…..yo no…practicare incesto…ni muerto…..aunque técnicamente lo estoy pero ese no es el puto punto"; dije yo todo nervioso.

-"Y como demonios les das clases de moralidad a unos chicos cuando...lo único que saben que esta mal es el robar, matar, y faltarle el respeto a nosotros, y luego, todo esta bien….como se nos pudo olvidar agregar a eso que…..no acostarse con tus padres", dije yo todo abrumado por todo lo que paso últimamente.

-"Y ellas ya estan todas creciditas ya….y lastimosamente hay ya algunas yeguas y chicas embarazadas en estos momentos a los 16 años, en serio fue un total fallo en todos nosotros de….no darles clases de moralidad o algo asi, ademas….es muy difícil ser padre de cientos de chicos y chicas"; dije yo ya algo agotado mentalmente.

-"Y pues la única que tiene mas o menos datos y como enseñarles sobre moralidad es A.I.A y ella aun lucha con como comprender sus propias emociones, y joder mas bien de ella las chicas copiaron en venir a mi y rogarme por sexo"; dije yo como suspiro un momento, "Si tambien me acuesto con A.I.A, ella tambien a formado una fijación hacia mi desde pues…evite que mis soldados la mataran cuando descubrieron quien era"

(Suspiro)

-"Porque esto nunca es fácil", digo yo como veo la ciudad.

-"Pero al menos la vista de la ciudad es mas alegre, se nota mas viva gracias a algunas chicas que les gusta navegar esos barcos y como ya no hay depredadores aéreos las que tienen alas vuelan de aquí para haya pero nunca saliéndose de los limites de la ciudad, en eso si nos respetan y nuestra palabra es ley para ellas"; dije yo al menos con una sonrisa sincera al final.

-"Pero…", digo como veo como algunas de las chicas y pegasos femeninas vuelan desnudas por ahí, "En serio debimos enseñarles que si o si deben estar vestidas y solo estar desnudas con su amado o para bañarse".

-"Joder, pero al menos las 400 chicas que son buenas en ciencias estan haciendo grandes avances en desarrollar un reactor en fusión en fría con los pocos materiales disponibles….eso si me levanta algo mas la moral…..oh y el hecho de que las chicas no nacieron con chips asi que tendrán partos normales cuando llegue su momento…..eso espero"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Pero en fin, aparte de que se ve que no sabemos como educar a tantas chicas y yeguas por nosotros mismos, al menos tenemos comida en abundancia, al igual que el agua y seguimos sin ningun otro enemigo o monstruo a la vista….joder al menos algo bueno ha pasado en todo este tiempo"; dije yo con una sonrisa al final como apaga la cámara terminando esta grabación.

..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Año 25**

 **Dia 125**

Ahora la vista es desde una oficina mas privada y con vista de la ciudad desde otro angulo y yo vestido con una simple camisa verde y unos pantalones cortos.

-"Bien…ya ha pasado el tiempo….y con lo del tema de la educación sexual….sigue siendo de pena, pero al menos, al menos conseguimos que no tengan sexo entre hermanos y hermanas, ese es un gran avance"; dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Y bueno, aunque no estoy vestido para la ocasión….tambien aprovecho para hacer algo que no he hecho en buen tiempo", decia yo como sacaba unas hojas de papel de mis pantalones, "Dar un informe con datos de verdad"

-"Y bien….que sorpresa…..la población total es de….5321 de todos nosotros, tanto humanos, hibridos y ponys, si que se reproducen como conejos…pero bueno, bueno hay 1020 ponys, 3101 hibridos y 1200 humanos, y otra sorpresita en total hay 4500 hembras y 821 machos, uy, chicos con suerte"; dije yo con una risa forzada al final.

-"Comida y agua…..hay la suficiente…..ropa…hay de sobra,…energía, y gracias al reactor de fusión en frio que inventaron las yeguas….hay suficiente energía y la sobrante esta siendo almacenada para cuando llegue el dia que la maquina de teletransporte este terminada poder usar todo ese poder"; dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Haber tenemos a 155 biólogas en distintas ramas de esta, a 73 ingenieras en mecánica, 52 expertas en física, 42 expertas en química, a 28 astrónomas, 13 expertas en robotica, 36 en informática y a 61 profesoras listas y recién graduadas para enseñarles a los niños que nazcan, genial, eso suma mas de 400 chicas genio, y un chico genio, es curioso, hay pocos chicos genio"; dije eso ultimo todo pensativo.

-"Y con lo que respecta a la milicia que formo mi hija Samus, por cierto, sus intentos de querer acostarse conmigo aun son muy molestos, y yo aun me eh mantenido firme y no me dejado seducir ni una vez, pero en fin es increible pero la milicia que formo es de alrededor de 1000 milicianos, y hasta algunas de las chicas que son expertas en mecánica han diseñado armas de fuego para ellas y ahora bueno…..ya son una milicia de verdad y nos estan insistiendo en que….les enseñemos a operar los cazas de combate que aun nos quedan y tacticas militares….bueno….les vamos a enseñar a volar pero solo los aviones para civiles y helicópteros de transporte militar y les enseñaremos tacticas muy simples nada mas, no queremos hacerlas belicas, a una milicia….curiosamente toda conformada de chicas y yeguas…oh si las feministas vieran esto les haría estallar de felicidad, por suerte aquí no existe el feminismo…pero no hay que, los chicos y chicas se respetan entre si, no hay machismo y hasta algunos chicos son intimidados por las chicas….hasta se podria decir que a pesar que los chicos tienen la enorme suerte de tener tantas parejas sexuales como un actor porno tendría en toda su carrera, ellos son muy sumisos, eso es muy peculiar"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Oh y los restantes ya son chicas y chicos o sementales y yeguas que ayudan a la ciudad en pescar y en los campos y restaurando las edificaciones porque ya estan pues viejitas ya, oh, y algo bueno esta surgiendo…..estan surgiendo los comicssss"; dije yo esa ultima parte todo emocionado.

-"Si comics, a pesar de que son sobre nuestras hazañas en el año 1, tambien le dijimos a A.I.A que les contara a algunos sobre nuestra cultura, pero solo lo bueno y nuestros hijos e hijas, los mas talentosos artísticamente estan haciendo comics y música…poco a poco traemos nuestra cultura aquí, las cosas buenas, eso es bueno, todo va bien, pero ahora van las malas noticias…..", decia yo como suspiraba con tristeza.

-"Nuestra maldición tiene otro efecto secundario que es…..nuestra memoria, que estará degradándose cada vez mas…porque a pesar de que nuestro cerebro y neuronas no se degradan con el paso del tiempo….nuestro cerebro tiene un limite para la memoria…..y si puede que recién este teniendo unos 56 años, pero ya no recuerdo para nada mi niñez, y eso es tonto porque como los ancianos de 90 años pueden recordar su niñez, algo difusa pero aun asi lo recuerdan….y bueno las biólogas especializadas en nuestra condición tienen la respuesta y es que….…...puede que aunque nos hayan regresado a la vida…eso no significa que todos nuestros recuerdos se nos hayan quedado cuando regresamos a la vida, porque despues de todo, estuvimos muertos clínicamente, y nuestro cerebro se pudría, y mas bien….que hasta nuestro cerebro se haya dañada a tal punto que…..tengamos falsos recuerdos de nuestro pasado y que hasta estemos olvidándonos de nuestro pasado, y que la maldición restaura el cerebro dañado y no hay forma de revertirlo, básicamente, nuestros cerebros estan dañados y no hay forma de revertirlos y que cada vez….nos fallara la memoria y de a poco olvidaremos nuestro pasado o hasta tendríamos recuerdos muy locos de nuestro pasado, y lo único bueno es que….las biólogas trabajaran dia y noche por revertir esto, contamos con ellas, se que no nos fallaran, y bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima", dije yo como apagaba la cámara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Año 40**

 **Dia 95**

 **Samus Castillo**

La cámara vuelve a la vida con dificultad ya que esta muy vieja ya.

Y muestra a una yegua alicornio con un vestido azul que apenas les cubre los pechos, con su cabello largo y rubio bien cuidado y que esta sentada en un escritorio de color negro muy elegante en una oficina tambien muy elegante y limpia.

-"Eh….hola, estas grabando aparato anticuado…..eh creo que se me ha olvidado que estas no funcionan por medio de comandos de voz…pero voy a suponer que esa luz verde arriba del lente significa que funcionas"; dije yo algo fastidiada.

En serio, esta tecnología es tan primitiva.

-"Haber talvez se pregunten porque mi papa no esta contestando….pues verán, el ya no solo es mi papa"; dije yo sonriendo, "El ahora es mi esposo, si como lo escucharon"; dije yo sonriendo y con las mejillas algo rojas.

-"Verán, mi papa se ha resistido a mi por décadas, y estaba, o mas bien dicho estábamos, porque no soy la única que quería acostarse con el, estabamos perdiendo las esperanzas de que alguna vez lo podríamos hacer ya que el se aferraba a esas costumbres antiguas y primitivas de su planeta de donde procedia y que según el, "No era políticamente correcto hacerlo con tu hija"", dije yo haciendo comillas con los dedos esa ultima parte.

-"Pero aunque suena muy mal decirlo, su condicion y la de todos los hombres que vinieron con el era desalentadora para ellos, nos dio una verdadera oportunidad de que se olvidaran de esas antiguas costumbres tan conservadoras y una vez llegaron al punto en que se olvidaron de donde venían y sus costumbres, fue la oportunidad perfecta para que mis amigas que trabajaban como biólogas ya les proveyeran "La cura"", dije otra vez haciendo unas comillas con los dedos.

-"Y esa cura mas bien seria como decirlo….les implementamos sus recuerdos que nos han contado, de que somos la ultima colonia sobreviviente y que nuestro planeta de origen fue conquistado por una raza alienígena malvada y lo único falso que les implementamos fue que ellos no tenian hermanos o hermanas, que siempre luchaban por lo que es correcto y que fueron los elegidos de protegernos a todas y que son solo buenos y valientes porque si, ya saben como cualquier personaje genérico de un como es que le llamaban a esa cosa rara que algunos de nuestros padres/esposos les gusta….anime…..si como un personaje de anime, pero aun asi mantenerlos con su misma inteligencia"; dije yo con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-"La reportera no sera un problema, ella pues, ya murió, por causas naturales por vejez pues y A.I.A, la única que respetábamos tanto como para no hacerle nada y la única que podía acabar con nuestros planes, pero fue fácil distraerla de la condición que estaban padeciendo nuestros padres al hacerla querer tener un hijo propio, si, algo muy bueno, ella durante años nos ha educado como una madre a un hijo, y solo le recomendamos que tuviera hijos propios, pero ella recalco que no seria posible y toda la cosa porque ella es una robot, pero la logramos convencer al literalmente mis amigas en el área de la robótica, informática y biología trabajaran junto a ella para que junto a A.I.A puedan literalmente lograr que una robot tenga hijos, aunque su único requisito fue que quería que fuera como cualquier ser vivo, por medio del sexo, pues no se lo negamos, aun si con el que quería tener sexo es mi papa/esposo, pero se lo permiti, porque de todas formas, ella se merece lo mejor y tambien me agrada la idea de un hermanito mitad robot"; dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero en fin, ella esta con mi grupo de amigas en un laboratorio cerrado trabajando dia y noche manteniéndola ocupada, mis amigas dicen que hasta podrían tardar siglos en lograr que suceda eso, eso es bueno".

-"Oh y no hay que olvidarse de mi madre que ahora sera conocida como mi hermana por las futuras generaciones, lo extraño es que no le tuvimos que decir nada, una vez me presente como su hermana ella la acepto muy bien, y me para llamando Luna, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que mi madre al estar tan absorta en su mundo de fantasia que ni se dara cuenta de los cambios de papa"; dije yo toda feliz.

-"Y ahora por fin podre vivir con mi papa/esposo por varios siglos y tener varios hijos con el, por fin mi papi y el mayor héroe que haya existido tendrá sexo conmigo hoy, es por eso que me vesti toda provocativa"; dije yo como me arreglaba el cabello toda contenta.

-"Se que mis padres quieren volver a su planeta de origen por algo…pero yo me encargare en el futuro de que…..no haya nada en ese planeta al que piensa volver….solo unos 460 años mas y podemos volver a ese planeta y destruir toda prueba que haga que nuestros padres recuperen la memoria, porque….despues de todo, para que se fueron en primer lugar"; dije yo tranquilamente.

-"Y yo hable atraves de esto"; dije yo señalando a la cámara, "porque….porque no, es como decírselo a alguien que no lo sepa, se siente bien decírselo a alguien mas que no sean mis amigas, aunque este alguien sea una cámara", dije yo como sacaba algo del escritorio, era una pistola 9mm y le apunte directo a la cámara.

-"Pero aun asi, no puedo dejar ninguna evidencia que haga que recupere su memoria mi padre, yo lo amo mucho y no quiero que se aleje de mi, asi que lo lamento camarita antigua con mas de 50 horas de video, las cuales a penas 1 pertenece a lo que papa ha estado hablando y la otra corresponde a la batalla del año 1, que descuida ya la hemos guardado en nuestras computadoras y que serán un testimonio de la valentía de nuestros padres, especialmente el mio, pero esta sera la ultima grabación que hagas"; dije yo con una sonrisa como disparo el gatillo.

 **BANG BANG**

La cámara puede haberse roto pero sin que Samus supiera…aun podía registrar audio.

Se escucha una puerta abriéndose.

-"Escuche unos disparos, estas bien"; por la voz se puede decir muy bien que es Martin.

Se escucha el sonido de unos pasos y luego el sonido de un beso.

-"Claro que si querido, no es nada, solo esta vieja cámara que me harte que se vaya trabando cada rato"; dijo Samus.

-"Oh si, es tan vieja que me sorprende que siga funcionando, pero bueno", dijo el como se escuche el sonido de una palmada contra una superficie blanda.

-"Estas lista para esta noche"; dijo Martin.

-"Claro que si", dijo ella con una obvia exitacion en su voz.

-"Y no te preocupes nena, ya alguien de limpieza limpiara ese trasto en primer lugar, aunque aun no recuerdo por que aun lo tenia esa cámara"; dijo Martin algo confundido.

Otra vez el sonido de un beso muy apasionado.

-"No pienses y sabes que al demonio con ir a ver una peli, vamos a coger aquí en tu oficina", dijo Samus toda excitada.

-"Pues, esta bien"; dijo todo sorprendido Martin.

Se escucha sonidos de besos y luego, alguien pisa la cámara y ya no se escucha nada mas.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Guao, guao guao, otro capitulo que te hace volar tu cerebro.**

 **La nueva hija de Martin toda una Yandere no es asi?**

 **Y los que no sepan que es una Tsundere pues básicamente es una chica dulce y amable por fuera, pero que es capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables por el o la que esta enamorada, incluso hasta hacerle daño al que aman en el proceso.**

 **Y de que forma no?**

 **Y pues a que no las cosas se iban a descontrolar?**

 **Si apenas una pareja normal puede criar a un hijo, imagina a 100 adultos totalmente perturbados intentando cuidar a mas de 3000 niños sin que salgan raros al final.**

 **Era mas que obvio que algo malo iba a pasar.**

 **Pero que puedan llegar a estos extremos…...**

 **Posiblemente.**

 **Y un mundo aburrido al principio, sin ningun medio de entretenimiento.**

 **Ya veremos que habra.**

 **Pobre Martin…**

 **Y pobre Celestia, tan traumada que ya no distingue la verdad de la ficción.**

 **Si tan solo los soldados les hubieran dicho la verdad desde un principio.**

 **Recuperará Martin la memoria otra vez?**

 **Samus destruirá la tierra para evitar que Martin recupere la memoria?**

 **Solo el futuro lo dira.**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo que sera aun mas extraño se lo garantizo o le devuelvo su dinero….**

 **Ok no.**

 **No les voy a dar dinero.**

 **Pero si sera el próximo capitulo algo….peculiar y algo largo.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23: El pasado se repite para peor**_

 **Fecha: Desconocido**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

 **Perspectiva de…la cámara?**

La cámara se vuelve a prender y ahora muestra a un hombre de un extraño color gris, de un extraño color azul y algo bien parecido en un extraño taller con herramientas extrañas atrás de el, mientras sostiene una especie de destornillar que brilla de color azul y la pared detrás de el es de color gris.

-"Ok, al parecer funciono, tantas y tantas horas restaurando esta antigüedad….oh", dijo el sujeto como revisaba la cámara, "Y al parecer esta grabando en estos momentos….me pregunto si…..", toca algunas cosas en la cámara, "Mmm, si ya esta grabando la cosa…..ok, bien como inicio esto…"; decia todo pensativo el sujeto gris, "Oh ya se, una pequeña presentación muy simple para ver si aun graba bien"

Alejo un poco la cámara y ya lo enfocaba cuerpo completo.

Era alto y vestia con una polera que decia, "Mecanico del año" y unos pantalones azules.

-"Bien, probando, probando….mi nombre es Skynet, si, mi madre pensó que era gracioso ponerme ese nombre por una extraña referencia que solo ella conoce….….puede ser la gran maestra que todo lo sabe, pero en serio no sabe poner nombres", dijo el sujeto.

-"Pero en fin…..es el año 450 desde que llegamos a este planeta y como hoy es un feriado porque justo se celebra pues, 450 desde que llegamos aca obviamente, aproveche y me puse a reparar pues este trasto viejo que me encontré en la planta de reciclaje", dijo el sujeto señalando a la cámara.

-"Si, como el hijo de la gran maestra A.I.A y de nuestro amado líder Martin Castillo trabaja en una planta recicladora de electrónicos, pues es un larga historia verán….", estaba contando el sujeto como un ruido empezó a emitir de la cámara.

-"Pero que?" se pregunto el sujeto como revisaba la cámara, "Memoria llena?", se cuestionó sorprendido, "Al parecer tus antiguos dueños no te vaciaron antes de vaciarte a la basura jeje"; dijo el directo a la cámara.

-"Mmmmm, lo miro…oh lo borro…..", decia el todo pensativo.

-"Ah que demonios, haber que es lo que tienes amiguito", dijo el sujeto todo animado.

-..-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-…

 **Varias horas despues.**

 **Skynet Castillo.**

 **450 años en el nuevo mundo.**

-"Joder…..esto no puede estar pasando"; decia yo todo sorprendido.

-"Todo lo que nos enseñaron en historia es una mierda…", decia todo alterado.

-"Asi que el porque apenas pude ver a mi madre fue…..porque le ocultan de todo esto", decia yo aun alterado.

-"Y que nuestros padres querían volver si o si a su planeta de origen y que….nuestra propia ministra de defensa Samus…..y actual esposa del gran Martin Castillo…es su hija…..eso, eso si es una sorpresa", dije yo todo sorprendido.

-"Pero, porque hacerle eso, acaso es verdad lo que dice Samus al final del video?", me pregunte en voz alta.

-"Acaso es verdad que su moralidad era del pasado….oh es verdad lo que decia Martin en sus primeros videos, que nuestro sentido de la moralidad estaba totalmente mal"; dije en voz alta a ninguna persona en particular.

-"Acaso esta mal tener mas de 12 esposas como yo en estos momentos?", me pregunte confundido.

-"Pero, acaso….oh no"; dije yo como abria mi teléfono celular. (Que es un como un portavasos de color azul con un botón en medio de este pero al activar un botón aparece una pantalla totalmente holográfica sobre esta)

-"Haber, lo vi en las noticias…..", busca en su pantalla holográfica de su teléfono.

-"Aja", dije yo como lo encontré.

Y mostraba un articulo en el periódico virtual del dia de hoy.

" _ **Se empieza la construcción de la primera nave de transporte y combate espacial"**_

 _ **(**_ **Muesta una imagen de unos astilleros al norte de la ciudad)**

" _ **Se espera que la nave tenga una capacidad para 1000 milicianos y que según lo que los diseñadores de la nave pueden decirnos en estos momentos, la nave contara con mas de 500 cañones de plasma para la defensa perimetral de la nave y ataque terrestre, una plataforma para el despegue de 100 cazas de combate y su arma principal sera un cañón de antimateria con la capacidad de no solo desaparecer una ciudad del mapa, si no literalmente borrar del mapa la ciudad y todo el terreno circundante de esta y que teóricamente en su máxima potencia tendría el poder suficiente como para destruir un planeta"**_

" _ **Y se construye esta nave de combate para asi regresar al planeta de Martin Castillo y sus compañeros y asi acabar con la raza extraterrestre que conquisto el planeta"**_

-"Ella…..ella va a destruir el planeta para evitar que Martin recupere su memoria y solo para poder seguir siendo su esposa, que mente mas enferma y esta vez si le doy la razón a Martin del pasado, porque el de ahora es, bueno sigue siendo alguien muy bueno y bondadoso, pero ahora el promueve el incesto con ganas y mas bien hasta la yegua o chica que haga un avance científico importante tendrá el privilegio de acostarse con el, mientras que los chicos o sementales que hayan tenido un avance científico importante que beneficiaría a todos se acostaría con Celestia, y si los avances fueron realmente muy importantes, tendrían hijos con ellos, …si que nuestra moral se ha vuelto muy retorcida en lo que se refiere al sexo, porque en si…ahora que lo pienso", dije yo como me ponía a recordar algunas cosas.

-"En la escuela podía ver en el recreo como entre hermanos tenian sexo, como el sexo entre padres e hijas era normal, joder, hasta todas mis esposas son de la misma familia, porque todas son hermanas y primas entre si, ademas 2 de mis esposas que son científicas se esfuerzan todo los dia para inventar algo revolucionario y tener sexo con Martin", dije yo ahora sorprendido.

Y si, saber que 2 de mis esposas a pesar de que estan casadas conmigo quieran acostarse con otro, me duele mucho, pero como me acuesto con las otras 10 me ayuda a superarlo.

-"Y como las biólogas solucionan los problemas del incesto como el desgaste genético, no hay consecuencias de estos actos ya, ahora lo veo todo claro", dije yo como miraba la cámara con su contenido.

-"Debo de decirles a todos que Samus y sus amigas nos manipularon", dije yo como tomaba la cámara y corria a la puerta de mi taller privado.

-"Pero que demonios hago, sus amigas una vez descubrieron la inmortalidad en el año 58 siguen aun con vida en estos momentos, y todas las amigas de Samus son decanas de la única universidad del planeta, lideres de laboratorios, estudios de animación y de prensa, joder hasta incluso todas sus amigas son de alto rango en la milicia que de seguro me matarían antes de que siquiera toda esta información que tengo saliera al aire en la tv"; dije yo todo preocupado.

-"Asi que…..ahora que hago?", me pregunto yo.

(Suena como si llegara un mensaje entrante al celular)

Eh, al parecer se actualizo la pagina de noticias.

Haber.

" _ **Un Hacker conocido como Anon ah atacado los servidores de la milicia y de las fabricas de metales pesados que estan construyendo la coraza de la nave de combate espacial causando daños tan graves que solo hacen retrasar la construcción de la nave, esto hace su 4º ataque este mes"**_

" _ **Sus razones de porque hace esto aun son un misterio"**_

" _ **Pero la milicia ofrece una recompensa de al menos unos 25 mil créditos y una posibilidad de tener un trio con el amado líder Martin y su esposa Celestia que odian estos atentados que retrasan la construcción de la nave espacial"**_

Al parecer no soy el único que sabe el secreto de Samus.

Y yo que pensaba que el que hacia esos ataques era un loco, ahora veo que lo que hace es por algo.

Ese algo es evitar que Samus termine su nave.

O yo que se, talvez sea mera coincidencia y que solo sea alguien que trabajaba en la nave y que lo hayan despedido por algo y que solo se este vengando.

Pero eso no importa porque razón sea este atacando.

Solo debo hallarlo.

Porque el tiene el poder de atacar servidores totalmente protegidos y el de seguro tiene el poder de ayudarme en colocar esta grabación en la tv y que la gente sepa la verdad.

Pero ahora la cosa es…

Como llamo la atención de el…?

Mmmm…

(Se me prende el foco)

-"Ya se….pero no me va a gustar, y no tendra un final feliz si sale mal", me dije a mi mismo.

-"Haber….donde esta la computadora antigua con el cableado antiguo que rescate de la basura…..", dije yo como buscaba en mi taller.

Si, no me juzguen, me gusta reparar cosas.

-.-.-…..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora despues.**

Ok, ya edite el video usando estos arcaicos sistemas de esta computadora, y ahora puedo subir primero la parte de la ministra Samus confesándolo todo a la Internet.

Es mas que obvio que me censuraran el video y vendrán a arrestarme en seguida, pero creo que talvez tambien llamare la atención del sujeto.

Haber…..subiendo al internet….ahora.

Ahora solo a esperar a que me llueva la milicia oh…

Se corta la luz enseguida en mi casa.

-"Cariño!", grito una de mis esposas, "La luz se fue, estas bien?", pregunto preocupada.

-"Si, me estaba bañando y al parecer tambien cortaron el agua"; decia otra de mis esposas.

-"Tranquilas, se que volverá pronto!", les grite desde mi taller.

Se que no volverá tan pronto.

Se que ya descubrieron mi video.

Si que son rapidas.

Ni un minuto ha pasado y ya me descubrieron.

Aunque poner en el titulo del video.

" **La ministra Samus es una maldita mentirosa y nos ha engañado a todos"**

No fue buena idea tampoco.

Pero quería que sucediera todo rápido.

Suerte que solo estan 2 de mis 12 esposas en casa, las demás se llevaron a mis hijos e hijas al desfile que tambien hay en este feriado.

A mi no me agradan los desfiles, me parecen aburridos.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso.

Voy a poner en riesgo a mi familia ahora.

Joderrr que no lo pienso todo tan a detalle.

Bueno aunque de mis 30 hijas e hijos, 25 ya son mayores de edad y se han mudado fuera de la casa asi que, no hay peligro.

Pero en fin.

Debo irme y evitar que mis esposas sufran algún daño.

-"Eh chicas, me voy a la compañía de luz y averiguar porque la luz se fue, no me esperen despierto"; digo yo.

-"Esta bien querido", dijo una de ellas.

Yo me fui rápido tomando la cámara antigua que es la mitad de grande que una cabeza normal y luego fui a tomar las llaves de mi auto personal.

Que es una versión mejorada del Bugati pero este ahora es un auto flotante.

Y me fui rápido de la casa conduciendo por la ciudad.

Y mientras mas manejaba por la ciudad, mas puedo ver en que nos ha convertido Samus.

Puede que la educación sea de primera, y que el crimen sea casi 0, y eso que no menciono esos ataques terroristas, la economía sea excelente y la salud sea impecable.

Pero al pasar por las avenidas y ver como hay Sex shops alado de tiendas a que lo niños van.

Como literalmente se ve que los chicos y chicas tienen sexo en los callejones.

Y como hasta muchas mujeres pasean desnudas por las calles.

Y las estatuas de nuestra ministra Samus, Celestia y nuestro amado líder Martin en diferentes posiciones sexuales en medio de los parques.

Y estan esparcidos por toda la ciudad.

Eh pasado mis 50 años de vida paseando como si nada por la ciudad y recién noto esto, bueno, recién me sorprende sentir que lo que veo no es correcto.

Tanto tiempo nos han dicho que esto esta bien.

Pero porque de repente siento que no lo esta o al menos que, esto ya es exageración?

(Sirena de policia)

Espera que?

Miro por el retrovisor y veo una Hummer voladora y un artillero en su techo con una ametralladora de plasma apuntándome.

" _ **Skynet Castillo deténganse de inmediato", decia una voz femenina.**_

Bien, ya me encontraron.

Y no he recibido señales de ese Hacker asi que…..

Ah hacer tiempo se ha dicho.

Acelero por la avenida principal a mas de 190 km por hora.

Pero la Hummer me persigue muy de cerca.

" **Si no se detiene en este** _ **instante utilizaremos fuerza letal"**_

 **Blast Blast Blast**

Unos disparos de la ametralladora de plasma pasó muy cerca de mi auto.

" **Esos fueron tiros de advertencia, si no se detiene hasta que cuente 10 usaremos la fuerza letal"**

Segui conduciendo a toda velocidad pensando que hacer…..

Aun no me contacta el hacker.

Bien…creo que es hora de…

Salgo de la avenida principal y ya entro por unas calles y ya estoy desacelerando.

" _ **Bien, ya era hora que entrara en razón", decia la mujer en la Hummer.**_

Pero entonces cuando estabamos en una intersección….

Gire bruscamente a la izquierda y me meti de lleno en una tienda de varios pisos de altura.

Me baje rápidamente, tome la camara y empeche a huir a pie metiéndome dentro de la tienda y saliendo por un callejón peatonal y metiéndome por las casas.

Si, correr es mi plan B.

Suerte que en esta área es el área comercial, repleta de tiendas y comercios y callejones estrechos.

Genial.

Corri por varias calles ya, mientras esquivaba a la gente que usaba los callejones para fornicar. Y como soy mitad robot puedo hasta correr de manera indefinida.

Y despues de varios minutos, cuando crei que los habia perdido, empecé a escuchar y ver que se aproximaban drones de búsqueda y de combate.

 **(Se parecen a esos que vemos actualmente ya saben, d helices que apenas pueden llevar unos cuantos kilos, estos son drones que se propulsan por turbinas y llevan armas de plasma y unos sistemas de rastreo de ultima generación)**

Vamos sigue corriendo…

(Rompo una puerta para entrar)

Y sigo corriendo.

(Entre a un restaurante y no me importo empujar a los cocineros y salir por la ventana del restaurante a la calle principal)

(La gente grita sorprendida ante todo esto)

Joder…..me estoy cansando ya.

La luz de un dron me ha alcanzado apenas sali a la calle principal y me empieza a disparar pese que la calle en estos momentos este llena de civiles.

Los evito por poco que me den, pero las calles entran enseguida en caos por la gente gritando y corriendo de aquí para alla.

Es mi oportunidad el dron parece confundido y empieza a buscar entre la multitud.

Gracias a Martin que esas cosas no fueron hechas para ambientes urbanos.

Pero en fin no hay tiempo de celebrar sigo corriendo, pero siento que ya estoy muy cansado ya.

He corrido casi por 50 minutos continuos a gran velocidad, a al menos 20 km por hora, saltando y atravesando puertas.

Si que no estoy hecho para la actividad física intensa.

Siento que mis energías estan bien bajas.

Estoy atravesando un callejón, pero ya empiezo a sentirme débil.

Creo que…..un descanso no me vendría nada mal.

Me siento a lado de unas cajas y me dejo llevar por la oscuridad, porque en serio, que cansado estoy.

Que importa si me capturan…ya….lo intente pues.

(Pero no dura mucho su estancia a lado de las cajas como una figura extraña lo arrastra hacia una alcantarilla)

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Skynet Castillo**

 **Año 450**

 **Lugar: Desconocido.**

 **(Agua salpicando)**

-"Eh, que, como, cuando, donde", digo todo confundido como senti el agua fría impactar contra mi cara mientras me sacudo la cara.

Pude sentir que estaba sentado en una silla.

-"Ya era hora que despertaras"; decía una voz masculina.

Yo abro enseguida los ojos temiendo que ya me hayan capturado.

Pero lo que me encontré al frente mio fue con un humano de pelo café y todo despeinado, de tez blanca, vestido con unos jeans azules todos sucios, una polera gris y una chaqueta verde, y….de alas negras?

Y lo único que se me ocurrio preguntar fue…

-"Tu eres el hacker que ataco las instalaciones que fabrica el casco de la nave espacial?".

-"No lo se, tu eres el imbécil que decidio publicar a la red asi como si nada un video de la ministra Samus con el titulo de _"maldita mentirosa",_ en el titulo?", pregunto el sujeto todo serio.

Yo asentí.

-"Y decidir traer tambien una cámara antigua con varias horas de grabación del amado líder Martin y de la confesión de la manipulación de Martin en cámara de la ministra Samus", dijo el sujeto como sostenia la cámara en su mano y miraba la mini pantalla que tenia a su lado la cámara.

Yo asentí.

-"Ahora dime", dijo como se acercaba hacia mi, "Porque demonios elegiste arruinar tu vida y ser oficialmente enemigo del estado?", pregunto el todo serio.

Si, porque?

Porque lo hice?

-"Bueno….yo solo senti que….no era correcto lo que hizo Samus y quería hacer que todos lo sepan, ademas, por su culpa prácticamente casi nunca pude ver a mi madre", dije yo algo triste.

-"Ummm, asi que por venganza básicamente, y usas como excusa el "porque no es correcto"", dijo el.

-"Hey eso no cierto"; dije yo.

-"En serio?", dijo todo serio, "estas seguro?", pregunto.

-"si, lo estoy", dije yo todo seguro.

-"Claro que no, te puedo leer como un libro chico, y se que buscas venganza, no luchas por lo que es correcto, y talvez tu mente solo busque excusas para ayudarte a aceptar que lo que quieres en realidad es vengarte", dijo el.

-"No soy un chico, tengo mas de 50 años, ademas que sabes tu, no me conoces"; dije yo algo enfadado.

-"Si chico, no te puedo conocer en persona, pero yo tengo mas de 400 años de experiencia y diversos títulos en múltiples ciencias y especialidades, y una de esas es de psiquiatría, asi que, se como leer a las personas o a los ponys, o en este caso a ti, la nueva especie que esta surgiendo lentamente, los coloquialmente llamados Sinth, mitad sintéticos, mitad biológicos y debo decir que analizarte no es tan diferente como al analizar a otro humano", dijo el todo serio.

Yo lo mire sorprendido.

400 años?

Eso significa que.

-"Y se lo que estas pensando, si, soy uno de los chicos de la primera generación, y soy el único hombre que se convirtió en científico en esa generación", dijo el.

-"Guao, pero en fin, digamos que si tienes razón y que estoy buscando venganza….quiero saber…..tu eres el hacker?", pregunte yo.

No quería pensar en que lo que dijo era cierto.

Aunque, mientras mas lo pienso, mas lo creo.

De que si hice lo que hice para obtener venganza.

-"Si lo soy", dijo el como si nada.

-"Genial, entonces, me podras ayudar a publicar ese video a la red y exponer a Samus como la mentirosa y manipuladora que es"; dije yo todo esperanzado.

Entonces el se puso a reir.

Y reir.

Y reir.

-"Que es tan gracioso?"; pregunte medio enfadado.

-"Me rio porque lo que me pides es imposible en toda regla, porque en si aunque pueda publicar el video y ellos no me puedan rastrear, el video solo duraría unos minutos en la red antes de ser borrada, ademas nadie mas nos podria ayudar porque todos mas les importa tener sexo sin parar y estan tan ciegos ante las palabras de Samus, que nadie lo creerá cuando estemos diciendo la verdad", dijo el sujeto.

-"Y entonces que sugieres que hagamos?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, la gente no va a escuchar la verdad, creeme, lo intente hace 200 años, y no funciono, la gente a la que les conte me delataron y es por eso que escape antes de que me mataran asi que yo voy a seguir atacando los servidores de las fabricas y laboratorios, no se que haras tu", dijo el.

-"Pero llegara un punto en que tus ataques cibernéticos sean inútiles, creo que hasta necesitaremos mas gente para luchar en contra de Samus y no se, talvez en serio lograr que la gente nos crea esta vez", dije yo.

-"Bueno en parte tienes razón, llegara el momento en que los ataques cibernéticos sean inútiles", dijo el todo pensativo.

-"Exacto, asi que propongo que hagamos el video algo parecido a un virus, y esparcirlo en cada computadora y celular de la metrópolis, y talvez, solo talvez alguien de los mas de 4 millones de habitantes nos creerá y querrá unirse a nosotros y a la vez hagamos que la gente se haga preguntas, empiece a dudar sobre todo"; dije yo.

-"Mmmm, la verdad es que es un buen plan, y tu video es los bastante solido y son una buena evidencia, no como lo que tenia yo en el momento en que mis compañeros y mis esposas me delataron y que por desgracia perdí…..sabes que, hagamoslo, vamos a formar una rebelión y hagamos que el pueblo sepa la verdad de una vez por todas", dijo el ya animándose.

-"Si, asi se habla", dije yo todo feliz.

-"Y donde sera nuestra sede?", pregunte yo.

-"Aquí pues, donde mas?", pregunte yo ahora mirando a mi alrededor.

Y lo único que pude ver es una habitación oscura y un extraño foco en forma de pera iluminándonos a nosotros 2.

-"Oh, ahora te lo muestro", dijo el, "Luces prendidas"; dijo en voz alta.

Y entonces todo el lugar se empezó a iluminar y pude ver que estaba en una especie de…..un gran túnel?

Con diversos equipos y computadoras aquí para haya, un colchón sucio a un lado y latas de comida y botellas de agua a un lado de estas.

-"Eh, donde estamos?", pregunte yo.

-"Estamos en uno de los viejos túneles que usaron las arañas gigantes cuando atacaron la ciudad, que suerte que no se llenaron por completo a que no"; dijo al final el sujeto con una risa al final.

Yo rei un poco tambien.

-"La verdad que si", dije yo.

-"Mi nombre es Max", dijo el sujeto asi de la nada.

-"Eh, Skynet"; respondi.

-"Es un gusto Skynet", dijo el estrechándome la mano, "Bienvenido a la resistencia"

-"Ok, pero porque estas seguro de que no soy un espia?"; pregunte yo.

Si, porque esta demasiado de acuerdo conmigo y eso lo veo un poco sospechoso.

-"Eh revisado tus cuentas en las redes sociales, y todo tu historial, y tu ni de broma eres un espia, eras solo un simple empleado en el centro de reciclaje de electrónicos"; dijo Max.

-"Y como se que tu historia es cierta?", pregunte yo.

-"Porque ya te hubiera disparado en estos momentos"; dijo con una risa al final mientras sacaba una pistola antigua de su espalda.

-"Ok", respondi sorprendido.

Pero una cosa me venia a la mente.

-"En serio tienes cientos de títulos universitarios?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, asi es, la mayoría de ellas en el área biológica, aunque debo decir que la informática es la que se me da muy bien", dijo el.

-"De acuerdo, pero tambien quería saber….podre contactarme con….", decia yo pero no me dejo terminar.

-"Me temo que nuestros dias en la superficie han terminado y todo desde que quisimos hacer que se supiera la verdad", dijo Max.

-"Entiendo", dije algo triste.

-"Pero descuida, pronto las veras de nuevo", dijo Max tratando de reconfortarme.

-"Ok, me alegra escuchar eso", dije yo con sinceridad.

-"Al menos que nos descubran y que colapsen el túnel matándonos asfixiados o por el derrumbe, teniendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa"; dijo el como si nada.

-"Eres demasiado directo y brutalmente honesto lo sabias", dije yo algo desanimado.

-"Lo se, es lo que me decia mi 5º esposa", dijo el.

(Suspire)

Esto va durar buen tiempo no es asi?.

..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Año 450**

 **Dia 3**

Bien, ya conoci al tipo mucho mejor, y me ha contado mientras creaba un virus de computadora que llevara el video y que no se pudiera borrar tan fácilmente y que se reprodujera automáticamente una vez infectara una computadora o celular.

Me ha contado como averiguo todo.

Dice que mientras ayudaba a literalmente desmantelar la maquina dentro del hotel que es el edifico mas grande y prepararlo para convertirlo en lo que es actualmente, el palacio real, pudo encontrar en las cámaras de vigilancia los videos de Martin siendo torturado por Celestia, de los soldados tratando de detener a un tal Dr. Chip, de que la verdadera razón de porque estamos aquí es que el teletransporto a Martin y a varias yeguas a este planeta, y ademas los hizo viajar en el tiempo y retroceder 500 años en el pasado, el pesar de haber fracasado en intentar detenerlo, y varias grabaciones de los soldados diciendo que no pueden esperar a regresar a casa y ver a sus familias.

O grabaciones en los pasillos con soldados que hablan sobre como la gran guerra acabo.

O de unas en las que muestran como se quejan sobre lo que el Dr. Chip les hizo.

O unas que hablan sobre un ser poderoso llamado Seras que termino la guerra en solo una hora.

El les mostro sus hallazgos a sus amigas y a sus esposas pero para su mala suerte, esas amigas y esposas eran tambien las amigas de Samus, y lo intentaron apresar y hacer que se olvidara de eso lavándole el cerebro.

El supo de inmediato que habia una conspiración para mantener esto en secreto.

Pero logró escapar, por suerte para el, no habia tantos sistemas de vigilancia en esos tiempos, asi que pudo huir fácilmente.

Y todo eso en un dia.

Pero que lastimosamente perdio todos esos videos y paso estos 200 años reuniendo equipo necesario para planear su venganza.

Pobre sujeto.

Lo perdio todo en un dia.

Y lo que es peor, fueron sus esposas que lo delataron.

Pobre, pero yo lo ayudare a limpiar su buen nombre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Año 450**

 **Dia 7**

Nuestros videos han dado sus frutos.

Unas 200 personas estan de nuestra parte.

Lastimosamente solo pudimos rescatar a unos 20 antes que los demás fueran capturados y llevados a que le laven el cerebro.

Hubo un intento de gente de querer exigir la verdad en las calles, pero no duro ni una hora como la milicia llego y evito que la cosa llegara a mayores.

Hubo arrestos masivos y mi cara esta en los titulares de todas las noticas de la metrópolis con las palabras "Buscado por traidor", debajo de ella.

Si, esta lucha iba a ser complicada.

Al menos esos 20 que logramos salvar si iban a ayudarnos.

Gracias a que Max es bueno juzgando a las personas y los ponys lo confirmo, estas personas que rescatamos si iban a ayudarnos.

Entre ellos eran 5 ponys, y el resto eran hibridos.

Y claro esta 19 de ellos eran hembras y solo 1 macho.

Pero lastimosamente todos eran de puestos sin importancia, como simples vendedoras, o maestras de escuela primaria aunque solo una de ellas valia la pena.

Una de ellas era una sargento de la milicia.

Y si que nos costo rescatarla.

Porque no es nada fácil rescatar a una sargento que cuando buscaba respuestas por su cuenta enfrento directamente a su general, discutiendo y llegando a tal punto que se dispararon entre si, pero eso si, no logro hacerle nada y tuvo que huir de la base, ella logro escapar robando una hummer y si que no paso desapercibida cuando escapo de la base militar.

Porque cuando intentas matar a tu oficial al mando, no la pensaran 2 veces y solo intentaran matarte.

Pero al final cuando estaba rodeada de varios drones de combate ella salto al rio en medio de la ciudad y pudimos rescatarla gracias a que uno de los tuneles pasaba muy cerca del rio.

Eso si, casi inundamos los tuneles en el proceso.

Pero al final la rescatamos antes de que pues…..bombardearan el rio.

Cuando la rescatamos ella estaba con varias quemaduras de plasma en su uniforme de soldado, no tenia armas con ella y si que su ropa estaba desgarrada por esos disparos.

Y bueno cuando se despertó en los tuneles con nosotros al principio nos quizo matar.

Pero….luego de explicarle e intentar calmarme.

Y pues…..despues de que me rompiera el brazo.

Ella se calmo.

Y ya pudimos explicarle todo y ella se unio a nosotros.

Ella es una hibrida al igual que Max.

Ella tiene un cabello negro y todo corto, no tiene alas pero si un cuerno para hacer magia, tiene 223 años, y su padre era uno de los soldados originales, dijo que era su padre un soldado ruso, asi que eso explica su extraño acento.

Si, los otros humanos que vienen con Martin aun son soldados y pertenecen a la milicia.

Pero en fin.

Ella se ofrecio a ayudarnos a entrenarnos en técnicas de combate.

Y yo bueno, yo voy a fabricar armas para la milicia ya que soy bueno construyendo cosas.

Y los demás van a ayudar en recolectar comida, agua y metales, pero eso si, tambien van a entrenar con La sargento.

Y Max…bueno el dijo que vamos a intentar a lanzar el video dentro de unos 10 años, cuando haya mas gente y ya podamos rescatar a mas gente antes que la milicia los atrape.

Bueno, nuestra fuerza rebelde toma forma….de a poco, pero toma forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Año 460**

 **Dia 4**

Hemos estado en estos tuneles alrededor de 10 años ya, solo saliendo de vez en cuando a atacar camiones con minerales que van a las fabricas donde construyen las partes de la nave.

Oh saliendo a cazar y obtener comida de los bosques y gracias a un sistema de filtrado y purificación que construi en uno de los tuneles cerca del rio

Ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por obtener agua limpia.

Y tambien robamos la basura del centro de reciclaje de electrónicos de la ciudad.

Y pudimos hacer radios para todos y construir mas armas.

Aunque en estos momentos solo puedo hacer armas que disparan proyectiles de metal.

Ya saben esas de fuego.

Porque como no emiten energía, no son rastreables.

Y gracias a los minerales que robamos podemos construir balas que atraviesan blindaje.

Y obtener los químicos para hacer la polvora para las armas es algo complicado de obtener.

Aun asi no es imposible.

Oh, y bueno, a pesar de todo el trabajo duro en intentar retrasar la construcción de la nave, aun sigue en marcha y sin problemas.

Aunque al menos aun no nos encuentran, jeje.

Pero bueno, hoy es el dia en que publicaremos otra vez el video y obtendremos mas reclutas y podremos aumentar nuestra fuerza rebelde.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Año 460**

 **Dia 5**

Si tenemos a mas reclutas, y que sorpresa son todos jóvenes.

Bueno, Max les dice jóvenes cuando todos estos nuevos reclutas ya tienen mas de 50 años.

Pero bueno, esta vez 500 personas quisieron alzarse y buscar la verdad por su cuenta.

Pero como la anterior vez.

Fueron controlados y lavados el cerebro.

Pero al menos logramos rescatar a unos 100.

Mucho mejor que la anterior ves.

Y es lo mismo, los nuevos reclutas que rescatamos son granjeros, pescadores y vendedores.

Prácticamente gente no muy conocida por ahí.

Pero eso no importa, todos son bienvenidos.

.-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Año 470**

 **Dia 4**

Bien, ya cada vez hacemos ataques mas audaces como atacar las fabricas directamente.

Pero eso si, ahora nuestro nivel de búsqueda es aun mas alta.

Porque hasta ya estan hasta haciendo patrullajes constantes por toda la ciudad.

E incluso hay un toque de queda que prohíbe a cualquier andar fuera de casa a media noche.

Pero eso no importa.

Y pues, por desgracia no publicaremos el video esta vez.

Seria muy predecible si lo sacáramos otra vez este año.

Asi que dentro de otros 10 años recién lo volveremos a hacer.

..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Años 480**

 **Dia 5**

Si, nuestro video ha convencido a incluso mas gente.

Mas de 2000 personas querían buscar la verdad.

Pero lastimosamente solo pudimos rescatar a unos 500 antes de que atraparan al resto.

Y pues, unos de esos 500 era el ultimo hijo que tuvo Samus.

Se llama Nathan, tiene 15 años y es humano.

Y el tipo a pesar de que es un buen tirador….

Es un puto adicto al sexo que no para de querer conquistarse a las chicas dentro de la resistencia.

Joder, ahora ya me alegro no haber crecido tan cerca de esa loca si su hijo ya es asi.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso todos sus hijos e hijas son asi.

Solo que ahora son mas discretos al ser mas mayores.

Pero bueno, aun con todos estos éxitos al rescatar mas gente y que se unan a nosotros y seguir atacando las fabricas.

Aun la nave sigue en construcción, y se ve que ya esta tomando forma.

Joder.

Y eso no es todo.

Max dijo que ya no reclutemos a mas gente hasta que sepamos como hacer que todos nos crean.

Porque lo único que hacemos es repetir una formula inútil y complicada y muy riesgosa.

Lo tuve que aceptar y bueno.

Ya tenemos a mas de 500 miembros dentro de la resistencia.

Eso no esta nada mal.

Hasta incluso podemos realizar ataques aun mas riesgosos.

-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **Año 490**

 **Dia 340**

Si que nos volvimos aun mas osados al atacar ademas de fabricas, tambien atacamos los laboratorios donde construyen los artefactos mas delicados que servirán para que la nave se teletransporte a donde sea.

Y a la vez robamos sus prototipos de la maquina de teletransporte y a pesar de esos ataques.

Aun no lo retrasamos la construcción de esa maldita nave.

Todo el mundo esta algo frustrado.

Y mas porque sufrimos muchas bajas en estos años.

Pero a pesar de todo.

Max tiene un plan que según el nos garantizara la victoria total contra Samus.

Y lo único que tenemos que hacer nosotros es seguir atacando y causando confusión.

Mientras le conseguimos piezas para que junto a mi construyamos una maquina que según el, garantizara nuestra victoria.

Pero eso si, debemos atacar el observatorio y robar todos los datos que tengan porque según el.

Lo usara esos datos en la maquina que piensa construir.

.-.-..-.-.-…

 **Año 500**

 **Dia 1**

Joder la nave esta apunto de completarse, y tola la milicia la protege asi que atacar el astillero es prácticamente imposible.

Y una cosa mas.

En el observatorio en los datos que recuperamos de sus computadoras pudimos descubrir donde esta el planeta de Martin.

Pero, tambien habia otro planeta que estaba señalado en el mapa estelar, uno que.

No era la tierra.

Pero estaba marcado.

Básicamente, otro planeta que estaba marcado para invadirse antes que la tierra.

Solo estaba marcado las coordenadas del planeta, nada mas.

Luego cualquier otra cosa que se diga de este estaba clasificada.

Y no importa que tanto Max se esforzara, no podíamos acceder a esa información.

Pero bueno, al menos su maquina estaba a punto de terminarse tambien.

Y como me gustaría que al menos me haya dicho que era.

Pero dice que nos lo dira cuando lo termine.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

Skynet Castillo

 **Año 500**

 **Dia 15**

Oh mierda, ya es el dia.

Hoy ya se cumple mas de 500 años desde que llegamos aquí y es oficial, ya si ella aparece en estos momentos en el planeta tierra, sera solo 2 semanas desde que la ciudad se esfumo de la faz de la tierra.

Ahora tiene sentido porque quería terminarlo para estas fechas y no antes.

Quería que todo pasara según lo establecido y asi una vez la ciudad hubiese desaparecido, aparecer de nuevo solo unos dias mas tarde y destruir la tierra.

Que malvado.

En estos momentos todos los rebeldes estábamos en uno de los túneles viendo la transmisión en vivo del lanzamiento la nave espacial llamada…

"… _ **...si recién nos sintonizan estamos en vivo aquí en el astillero donde la nave espacial recién nombrada como "Vengador 1", por ser la nave que lleve a nuestros valientes y honrados héroes humanos que llevaran la destrucción de los malvados alienígenas que nos obligaron a huir de nuestro planeta natal", decia la periodista que cubria el evento.**_

 _ **-"En estos momentos nuestros valientes humanos y la mismísima ministra Samus y todas sus generales estan abordando dentro de la nave, al igual que algunos técnicos que manejaran todas las armas de la nave", dijo la periodista.**_

 _ **(Mostrando una rampa que lleva a la nave y se ve a todas las mencionadas subir a la nave)**_

 _ **(Y tambien muestran como los aviones de combate se meten por la parte de arriba de la nave)**_

 _ **(La nave básicamente es una parecida a esas naves de Star Wars en lo que respecta a su bahía de naves)**_

 _ **(Pero es alargada y de color gris y azul oscuro)**_

 _ **(Y se muestra sus enormes propulsores en la parte de atrás)**_

 _ **(Y sus cientos de cañones en todas las partes de la nave)**_

 _ **(Y se hace notar que la nave esta aun siendo sujeta por los enormes soportes metálicos que la sostienen en el astillero)**_

 _ **(Y se aleja la cámara para mostrar la magnitud de la nave y como esa entrada por donde entran la ministra Samus y los demás esta a un lado de la nave y se nota pequeña a comparación)**_

 _ **-"La nave a pesar de tener cientos de contratiempos con todos esos ataques terroristas, se termino con…..2 semanas de retraso a lo previsto que iba a ser terminado originalmente", dijo la periodista..**_

O sea que todos nuestros esfuerzos valieron casi nada?

Porque lo único que pudimos conseguir es retrasarla 2 semanas.

" _ **Y solo miren la nave…..de al menos 4500 metros de largo, 1000 de ancho y de al menos 6 pisos de alto, es increible que algo tan grande a pesar de tantos contratiempos haya por fin sido finalizado sin ningun otro problema", dijo el periodista.**_

Si que es grande la maldita nave.

" **Y en estos momentos la ministra Samus se ha detenido en la plataforma y va a dar un discurso sobre….."**

No supimos mas como Max apago el proyector que transmitía eso en vivo.

Hubo varias quejas pero una vez vieron a Max se callaron.

-"Ya termine la maquina, todos, vengan a ver"; dijo el como hacia señas con las manos para que lo siguiéramos a su lado del túnel donde trabajaba en la maquina en secreto.

Ya allí todos los rebeldes.

Lastimosamente los 253 rebeldes que quedábamos despues de todos estos años.

-"Y ahora por fin nos vas a rebelar tu gran invento", dijo uno de los rebeldes.

-"Si, que cosa inventaste que nos conseguirá la victoria absoluta", dijo otro rebelde.

-"Pues señoras y señores, ponys, humanos y híbridos, aquí les traigo", dijo el como sacaba una enorme manta que cubria su maquina.

Una maquina que era un gran arco donde podían cruzar fácilment personas y varias maquinas a su alrededor.

-"Nuestra maquina de teletransportacion galáctica", dijo el todo emocionado despues de tanto tiempo.

-"Y de que nos servirá?", pregunto uno de los rebeldes.

-"Acaso huiremos a otro planeta y formaremos una colonia?", pregunto otro rebelde.

-"No señores, nosotros vamos al planeta tierra, ya saben el planeta de nuestro amado líder Martin, donde esta posiblemente el ser conocido como Seras, una criatura tan poderosa que según decia nuestro amado líder, fue capaz de derrotar a un poderoso ejercito de mas de 30 millones de soldados en solo un minuto y casi acabar con toda la vida en el planeta en el proceso, y que en estos momentos, nosotros vamos a pedirle ayuda a ese ser y pedirle que acabe con esa nave de combate pero sin que mate a los soldados humanos", dijo Max.

Se empezó a hacer preguntas de aquí para haya como.

"Estas seguro que es una buena idea?", "Estas seguro que el o ella nos ayudara?"; o "Quien va a ir a convencerla?".

Esa ultima era la mas discutida.

Pero ya era obvio quienes iban a ir.

Yo ya lo vi venir.

-"Yo voy a ir a tratar de convencer a ese ser"; dijo Max todo serio.

-"Pero es posiblemente un suicidio", uno comento.

-"Lo se, pero yo fui el que los convenció a todos a combatir junto a nosotros y buscar la verdad, es mas que obvio que yo vaya", dijo Max todo decidido.

-"No amigo, yo ire contigo, porque si ya te has olvidado, yo te di la idea de que formáramos una rebelión", dije yo como me acercaba hacia el.

-"Es verdad, pero estas seguro de querer ir?", pregunto Max.

-"Claro que si", dije yo, "Pero creo que necesitaremos uno de nuestros mejores rebeldes que nos acompañe por si aparecemos en un terreno hostil", dije yo.

-"Haber quien se ofrece?", pregunto Max a todos los rebeldes.

Algunos miraban hacia el suelo, y otros como medio querían levantar la mano.

Mmm, parece que tenemos que elegir.

Pero, en caso de fallar no podemos llevar al que sea el mejor, mejor, necesitábamos a alguien bueno, pero sacrificable, porque si todo sale mal, al menos queremos que el que quede a cargo sea competente.

Si, eso no suena bien.

Pero como Max seguía esperando a algún rebelde que se ofreciera a venir con nosotros.

Yo fije la mirada en el posible candidato.

Nathan.

Que estaba intentando ligar con una de nuestras chicas rebeldes y haciendo caso omiso de lo que hablábamos.

Mmm.

El tipo es un buen tirador pero solo piensa en tener sexo la mayoría de las veces.

Es perfecto, a casi nadie le agrada.

Y mas bien a la mayoría les alegrara que fuera con nosotros.

Y es muy curioso, el solo quiso entrar a nuestra fuerza rebelde porque no quería entrar a la milicia porque su madre le estaba obligando.

Jajaj.

Imbécil sera el chico este.

Igualmente entro a un tipo de ejercito.

Pero en fin.

-"Oh, mira pues Max, el rebelde Nathan se ha ofrecido", dije yo.

-"De verdad?", pregunto Max y Nathan casi a la vez y totalmente sorprendido.

-"Si, ven chico trae tus cosas, que vendrás con nosotros en estos momentos"; dije yo.

Los demás solo mostraban cara de alivio y hasta lo arrastraban al frente a Nathan.

Jaja.

Si que casi nadie lo quiere aquí.

Y entonces llego a donde yo y Max estabamos, justo al frente de la maquina.

-"Eh, yo no elegí unirme"; dijo el todo sorprendido.

-"Tonterías, te vi levantar la mano queriendo participar"; dije yo.

-"Pero yo no quiero ir, ademas me empujaron para que viniera", dijo el algo enfadado.

Los demás solo estaban mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose los inocentes.

Jaja. Estos chicos y chicas.

-"Eso no importa ahora, estas aquí, asi que eso significa que estas listo para venir con nosotros", dije yo.

Miraba de reojo a Max para ver que opinaba al respecto.

Y con su mirada pude ver que sabia que el chico decia la verdad y que el resto mentia.

Pero al parecer no le importaba.

-"Pero yo no traigo un rifle, o mi pistola para el caso", dijo el intentando librarse de esta.

-"Hey toma, casi se te olvidaba", decia una de las rebeldes como le lanzaba su rifle.

-"Si, toma", decia otra rebelde como le lanzaba su pistola.

-"Y no te olvides de la municion para las armas", decia otra rebelde como le lanzaba una bolsa repleta de municion.

Nathan solo podía mirar con enfado y sorpresa a las chicas.

Como las chicas se hacían las inocentes entre el publico.

-"Bien es oficial, ya estas listo para venir con nosotros", dijo Max por fin.

-"Esta bien, ire"; dijo Nathan todo rendido.

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste"; dijo el algo irritado.

Jaja, que bebe grande.

Bien entonces Max empezó a preparar la maquina y establecer las coordenadas.

-"Bien chicos y chicas, una vez active por completo la maquina, se delatara nuestra posición, asi que, vayan, tomen sus cosas y huyan al bosque", dijo Max.

Todos asintieron.

-"Sargento Light queda a cargo de la rebelión hasta que regresemos", dije yo dirigiéndome a la sargento.

-"Muy bien", dijo ella.

-"Ok, vayan todos a tomar sus cosas, que activare la maquina en….", cuando decia esto las chicas y chicos de la rebelión se iban a por sus cosas.

-"Y no se preocupen, la maquina se autodestruirá en 5 minutos despues de que hayamos cruzado por el portal, para que asi las milicianas no sepan a donde fuimos", dijo Max.

-"Ok, pero como regresaremos?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si lo que dicen es cierto sobre la tal Seras, su poder debe ser tal que seguro solo necesitara saber la ubicación de un planeta en el universo para llevarnos de vuelta sin problemas", dijo Max.

-"De acuerdo", dije yo.

-"Bien, en donde me quede, asi", dijo Max.

"en 3"

"2"

"1"

Y la maquina se encendio.

Y un portal se formo en el arco.

Un portal que solo veía como un vórtice de energía.

-"Estas seguro que nos llevara a la tierra?", pregunte yo.

-"99,2% seguro", dijo Max.

-"Y el otro 0,8% que significa?", pregunte preocupado.

-"Que si no funciona acabaremos en el vacio del espacio, flotando y muriendo en el acto, aunque en tu caso, sera una muerte mas lenta y dolorosa ya que no te podras recargar con comida o agua", dijo Max.

-"Si que sabes inspirar confianza Max"; dije yo en tono sarcástico.

-"Lo se", dijo el como si nada y salto al portal.

Nathan intentaba escabullirse en ese punto.

-"Oh no, no lo haras", dije como lo tome de su camisa y lo arroje al portal.

-"Bien", dije yo como respire profundamente.

-"Es hora o nunca", dije yo como salte.

Y lo que nos esperaba del otro lado fue…..

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..

 **Samus Castillo**

 **En la nave "Vengador 1"**

 **En ese momento**

 **Centro de mando de la nave**

Es genial.

Tantos años y por fin estamos listo para borrar del mapa lo único que hara recordar a nuestros héroes y a Celestia.

Aunque no iremos a la tierra primero.

Porque por lo que sabemos, ellos no representan una amenaza seria.

La única amenaza seria es una que Celestia llama Discord y que es de su verdadero planeta de origen.

Que en sus momentos lucidos nos cuenta que es un tipo con enormes poderes que la superan en gran medida.

Y no nos podemos arriesgar que, cuando vea al tal Discord en persona, talvez ella empiece a recordar todo.

Ademas, que es mas poderoso que un sujeto que puede manipular la realidad misma.

Asi que, el es nuestra máxima prioridad para destruir.

Al igual que toda la vida en ese planeta.

Y luego ir a la tierra y tambien terminar con toda la vida en ella.

Todo es valido.

Por conservar a nuestros amados héroes y que no se vayan nunca de nuestro lado.

Incluso si se trata de aniquilar la vida de 2 planetas si es necesario.

.-.-.-.-..-..-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Guao, guao.**

 **Que cosas no?**

 **Si que converti ese nuevo mundo como una combinación de…un futuro utópico y altamente tecnologico, la Nor Korea actual, y las playas del caribe en vacaciones de verano de los gringos.**

 **A que no?**

 **Y para que lo sepan.**

 **Celestia aun si quiera esta cuerda.**

 **Ella piensa que sigue en Canterlot gobernando en paz a lado de su hermana Luna.**

 **Pobre de verdad.**

 **Y pues en donde piensan en donde aparecieron estos 3 rebeldes?**

 **Que cosas le diran cuando se presenten ante Seras?**

 **Pues averígüelo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Porque para el próximo regresamos con nuestra protagonista y averiguaremos como le esta yendo en estos dias post-guerra.**

 **YAY!**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24: Gane la guerra…y ahora que?**_

 **Seras Castillo**

 **3 de septiembre del 2038**

 **Casa en Las Vegas, USA.**

 **2:34 PM**

(Suspiro)

Que molesto es todo esto.

Estoy en estos momentos, sentada desnuda porque hace calor y cortaron la luz, ya les dire el porque lo hicieron.

Pero en fin.

Me alegra que el mundo sepa quien soy.

Pero me molesta que me vean como un monstruo cuando, ya no lo soy.

Yo me esperaba que al regresar todo hubiera sido desfiles y entrevistas en la tele como le paso a mi padre.

Pero no.

Cuando regresamos Luna y yo en avión,….no fue una feliz bienvenida que digamos.

Porque.

Fuimos recibidas por cientos de soldados apuntándonos y varios helicópteros y algunos tanques tambien apuntándonos.

Y en frente de todos ellos era el ministro de defensa, un tal Clinton, o algo asi, no me importo recordar su nombre.

Pero, ya no es ministro de defensa, es el presidente provisional, porque, según me dijo Luna, Chrysalis confeso todo lo que habia hecho a mi persona, y la mandaron a prision por ello.

Y el fue a recibirnos en persona para decirme 3 cosas, que era un peligro para todo el mundo y que debería al menos marcharme a un lugar aislado, que debería regresar a Equestria con mi mama o que simplemente me fuera del planeta porque dice que soy un peligro para toda la vida en el planeta.

Por suerte Luna se enfadó y le dijo sus verdades al tipo antes que lo hiciera yo.

Y al menos consiguió que me permitiera volver entre los seres vivos en el país, pero a cambio debía ocultar mi identidad.

Yo le dije que no lo iba a hacer, ya me habia mantenido oculta mucho tiempo ya, y quería vivir sin ocultarme.

Ademas, no iba a volver a Equestria, este es el mundo en donde naci, y este es el mundo en donde moriré.

Luna al menos estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

El tal Clinton solo acepto.

No tuvo opción en realidad.

Podia sentir el miedo en su ser como en la de todos los soldados que me rodeaban, eso significa que no se atrevían a atacarme.

Y por desgracia tendre que acostumbrar a ese sentimiento que viene de los demás a partir de ahora.

Porque al parecer la gente, al enterarse de que, era yo el que extermino a los cazadores de una manera tan brutal a los cazadores.

No me admiraban, me tenian miedo.

O solo odio, que era una forma de odio para ocultar su miedo hacia mi.

La gente, a veces odia por odiar, o solo odia a lo que no comprende.

Al menos los otros cambiantes me tratan bien, eso es bueno.

Donde sea que iba, se alejaban de mi, o incluso me trataban de envenenar cuando compraba comida en la calle.

Y digo trataban porque al parecer una de las habilidades nuevas que tengo es que, cuando como algo con veneno, el veneno se me queda en mi boca y lo puedo escupir y luego comer mi comida sin problemas.

Aunque, intentar envenenarme es una de las pocas cosas que han intentado hacer contra mi persona.

Especialmente un grupo de soldados, que tenian amigos en el grupo que murió en la ciudad de Santa Cruz.

Me culpaban por sus muertes.

Y esos soldados se rebelaron, robaron un bombardero C-130 y "bombardearon" mi casa hace unos dias.

Obvio que hago entre comillas eso de "bombardearon", porque otra habilidad que tengo es, absorber ataques.

Si.

Una vez senti el peligro, me levante y de manera instintiva levante mis manos hacia donde provenía el ataque.

Y absorbía los proyectiles al transformarlos en energía.

Estaba entrando a casa ese dia.

Asi que, por suerte no destruyeron mi casa en el proceso como también absorbí las explosiones de los proyectiles mas potentes.

Despues de ese momento, todos los que vivian alrededor nuestro se mudaron.

Los científicos no dejan de llamar a mama y a mi para que vaya a los laboratorios para que me hagan pruebas.

Yo los mando siempre a la mierda cuando me llaman.

Yo ya tuve suficiente con los científicos.

Oh, y lo bueno de ser tan asquerosamente poderoso es….

Puedo controlar los satélites con mi magia aquí en tierra para que me dejen de espiar, asi de poderosa soy.

Según dice Luna que es por el enorme poder que absorbí al principio en Santa Cruz.

Pero por fin tengo privacidad

Luna ahora en estos momentos se fue a hacer las compras.

Ella no quiere regresar aun a Equestria y dejarme aquí sola.

Pero a pesar que le digo que voy a estar bien.

Ella no quiere dejarme aquí sola.

Aunque, si debo de admitir, que me hace sentir mejor teniendo compañía en estos momentos.

Y se, ya me eh enterado que mis hermanas estan en Equestria, pero al menos ellas estan en un lugar mas tranquilo, y no quiero involucrarlas en este caos hasta que todo se solucione o al menos se estabilize aquí en la tierra.

Pero bueno, llevándonos al presente cortaron la luz, solo en mi casa, para según ellos, hacer que me harte y me vaya a otra parte.

Luna en estos momentos fue a la compañía de Luz a gritarles por esto.

Y yo….bueno, puedo usar mi magia para dar energía a la casa y asi nunca depender del sistema eléctrico de la ciudad nunca mas, eso se lo dije a Luna.

Pero ella no quiere eso porque dice que solo seria aceptar el abuso que hacen en mi persona.

(Suspiro)

Bueno, haya ella.

-"Yo aquí aburrida", dije yo en voz alta como levantaba mi dedo y apuntaba a la tele.

Que se prendio enseguida.

-"Viendo televisión", dije yo en voz alta.

Y que justo la tele apareció en el canal de noticias.

Uno de estos dias destruiré esta televisión por mostrar solo canal de noticias una vez lo enciendo.

Y lo malo es que estaba dando en vivo como el presidente y varios ministros y gobernadores iban a discutir por algo.

-"Ña, política, que aburrido y solo me trajo malas noticias últimamente", dije yo algo irritada como iba a cambiar de canal.

Pero entonces el titulo de lo que van a hablar aparece en pantalla en el borde inferior evito que lo hiciera.

" _ **Esta noche: Seras Castillo, que hacer con ella?"**_

-"Pero que mierda?", me pregunte en voz alta como me sente mejor en el sofá.

La imagen muestra al presidente Clinton hablando.

" _ **Bienvenidos representantes del pueblo norteamericano, hoy estamos reunidos aquí para decidir que hacer con Seras Castillo"**_

Joder, debería dejar de ver televisión ya, solo dan malas noticias.

" _ **Yo digo que deberíamos enviarla a Mongolia y que viva en el cráter que dejo al destruir la fabrica del Dr. Chip"**_ , dijo un gobernador.

" _ **Yo digo que destinemos parte del presupuesto militar en el desarrollo de armas que puedan matarla",**_ dijo otro gobernador.

" _ **Yo digo que la necesitamos encerrar en una instalación científica lejos de la población civil",**_ dijo la ministra de salud.

Pues para ser una ministra de educación, si que te importa una mierda la salud mental de la gente.

" _ **Yo digo que la obliguemos a vivir en la luna"**_ , dijo otro gobernador.

Eso no suena tan mal, tendre una buena vista de la tierra.

Si sucede un escenario igual que ese meme del astronauta en la luna mientras observa un meteorito atravesando la tierra, si que tendre una vista espectacular del evento jeje.

Mmm….….creo que mucho humor negro por hoy.

Eso, si que no fue gracioso.

Fuera pensamientos malos.

Fuera.

" _ **Yo digo oficialmente la declaremos como un arma de destrucción masiva, porque despues de todo, eso es en realidad, ademas, según los registros del país…oficialmente no existe una Seras Castillo, o sea que…podemos hasta decir que, Seras Castillo es solo un arma con un nombre muy bonito"**_ , dijo el ministro de educación.

Maldito puto.

Despues durante varios minutos hubo varias discusiones sobre que hacer y que no y cual tomar en cuenta.

Hasta que al final….

" _ **Bien, esta decidido, se ha reducido a 3 las opciones a elegir que hacer con Seras, y estas son: 1; Enviarla a Marte; 2; Destinar la mitad del presupuesto militar en desarrollar un arma que pueda matarla; 3; Catalogar a Seras Castillo como un arma y criogenizarla para usarla despues contra cualquier enemigo poderoso que venga a invadirnos",**_ dijo el presidente Clinton.

Joder, por eso oído la política, son como niños malcriados con mucho poder.

Sin Chrysalis ahí para poner orden estos tontos hacen lo que quieren.

O mas bien dicho, hacen las estupideces que quieren.

" **Haber, quienes eligen la opción 1"** , dijo el presidente como 5 de los 60 que estaban en la sala votaron.

" **Ahora, quienes apoyan la opción 2",** dijo el presidente como enseguida 10 levantaron la mano.

Joder esto no me gusta.

" **Y quienes apoyan la opción 3",** pregunto el presidente como mas de 40 levantaron la mano.

" **Bien es oficial, a partir de ahora, Seras Castillo sera catalogada como…"**

No lo deje terminar como destrui el televisor.

Maldito desgraciado.

-"Te demostrare quien es el arma de destrucción masiva cuando destruya el lugar donde tu y esos inútiles estan…", decia en voz alta toda enfadada como mis manos brillaban.

No.

No, calmate.

Esa no eres tanto tu.

Si, querrías venganza.

Pero no asi.

Calmate.

Respira.

(Exhala e inhala)

Y repeti eso unas cuantas veces mas.

Y mis manos se apagaron de nuevo.

Y ya me calme un poquito.

Ok.

Ahora.

Que mierda voy a hacer para demostrar al imbécil de Clinton y a la gente que no soy un monstruo, y si soy un héroe como mi padre.

Solo que…..mas diferente.

Entonces una fuerte luz apareció a lado mio y un extraño vórtice apareció en mi sala, y yo me levante toda sorprendida

-"Bien, ahora que mierda esta pasando", dije en voz alta como me levante del sofá.

Y vi como de esa luz aparecieron de espalda 3 sujetos, 2 estaban de pie, y uno estaba tirado en el suelo.

Pero el que estaba tirado en el suelo traía un arma, una extraña copia del AK-47.

Yo no dije nada.

Solo esperaba hasta que esas 3 personas se dieran cuenta que cometieron un grave error al meterse a mi casa.

Aunque…..miro por un momento a uno de los sujetos que era humano y que tenia alas de pegaso.

Espera que?

-"Y pues aparecimos adentro de una casa, esto mmm…salio mejor de lo esperado"; dijo con calma el que tenia alas de color negras, tenia el pelo café y que vestia de una simple chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros y botas militares, bien gastadas.

-"Tu crees", decia el otro con sarcasmo que, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas pude ver que su piel era…..gris.

Gris?

Y vestia unos pantalones azules y una polera roja muy simple y algo gastada.

-"Eso de verdad era necesario", dijo algo irritado el que estaba en el suelo y se estaba levantando, y ademas de ver que era humano, pude ver que tenia…un puto cuerno.

WTF?

Quienes son estos?

Pero en fin el tipo vestia unos pantalones azules y una polera verde y era rubio.

-"Hey, tu te querias escapar de la mision, asi que si", dijo el de piel gris señalando al humano con un cuerno de unicornio.

Si que es raro.

Aunque hablan de una mision….

-"No quería escaparme, solo…estaba obteniendo impulso para saltar al portal", decia el rubio, obviamente mintiendo y muy mal por cierto.

Pero en fin, ya basta de escuchar esta charla, quiero respuestas de estos 3 raros.

-"Si tu, ni tu te lo crees, ahora, busquemos la salida y….", decia el gris.

(Tos) (Tos)

Pero lo interrumpi al fingir toser para captar su atención.

Los 3 se voltearon y pude confirmarlo, los 3 eran humanos y eran algo altos, aproximadamente todos median 1,80 m.

El gris me miro con interés y algo sorprendido, el que tenia alas solo me miro fascinado, al igual que un científico hace cuando observa un experimento o una puta ecuación, y el tercero bueno…..

-"Guao, ahora si se puso interesante esta mision", dijo el humano rubio con cuerno todo feliz mientras se acercaba hacia mi.

Yo me prepare para cualquier cosa que me pudiera hacer.

-"Que hace un ser tan perfecto como tu toda desnuda aqui", dijo el en un tono seductor mientras me tocaba el hombro, "Aunque, eso no importa, eso nos ahorra tiempo", dijo como me tocaba uno de mis pechos y me intento besar.

Dije intento.

Porque le agarre la mano que usaba para tocarme y se la empecé a doblar en un ángulo que solo podía significar, "Te estoy apunto de romper la puta mano".

Y si arrodillo por el dolor.

-"Ay nena, no sabia que te gustaba el sadomasoquismo"; decia el aun en tono seductor aun cuando estaba arrodillado y lagrimeando por el dolor.

Sera retrasado o que?

-"Tu madre no te dije que no entraras a la casa de una chica sin avisar y manosearla sin su consentimiento", dije yo toda calmada mientras le doblaba aun mas la mano y ya hasta empezaba a escuchar como si se estuviera rompiendo el hueso.

Yo mire a los otros 2.

Y el que tenia alas solo se quedo con cara de fascinación a lo que estaba presenciando.

Y el que era gris se le notaba que estaba a punto de estallar de la risa.

Pero solo duro unos segundos como…

-"Ya déjalo señorita, el tipo se cree el máximo semental y puede ser un imbécil a veces", dijo el gris soltando unas pequeñas risas.

-"Ok", dije como lo solte y aproveche que estaba en el suelo y le di una patada que lo mando a volar varios metros destruyendo la pared de la sala en el proceso y pues siendo expulsado a la calle…..

Si….creo que ademas de no controlar mi nueva fuerza….

Creo que me pase con eso, pensé algo apenada.

-"Lo siento, eso creo", dije yo algo apenada.

Y esperando que el tipo siguiera vivo.

Este tipo pudo ser un total grosero conmigo…pero vamos, no merecia morir por mi.

Ademas, si murió por lo que hice el maldito presidente lo usara a su favor y ganar mas popularidad con esa propuesta.

-"No te preocupes…debiste ver que le hizo nuestra sargento cuando la intento coquetear en las duchas", dije riéndose un poco al final, "Al chico casi lo parten a la mitad"

-"Ok", dije ya confundida.

-"Pero en fin, quienes demonios son ustedes?", pregunte.

-"Oh, mi nombre es Max, hacker de la resistencia, el que pateo hasta lo que parece ser el exterior de su casa es Nathan, un buen tirador de la resistencia y nada mas, y mi compañero que no deja de reírse de los infortunios del joven Nathan se llama Skynet, y el es el armero de nuestra resistencia", dijo el tranquilamente el que se hace llamar Max

Pero habia dos cosas que despertaron mi curiosidad.

-"Tu te llamas Skynet?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"Si, por?", pregunto ahora Skynet-

-"Sabe tu mama que de seguro debes pagarle derechos de autor a los estudios que hicieron Terminator para usar ese nombre verdad, jeje"; dije con una risa al final.

-"Terminator?", pregunto confundido Skynet.

-"Espera…..acaso no sabes que es Terminator?", pregunte yo sorprendida.

-"No", dijo Skynet.

-"Bueno Terminator es…", estaba hablando pero Max me interrumpio.

-"Eh, yo creía que talvez ibas a preguntar otras cosas mas importantes que, el significado del nombre de mi amigo", dijo Max todo serio.

Bueno, ahora se ve quien es el líder entre los 3.

-"Bien, es que ese nombre me tomo un poco por sorpresa, y el de Nathan tambien, pero mmm…no importa", dije yo, "De donde demonios son, que hacen aqui y que eso de la resistencia, y se que no son de la tierra, porque al menos si lo fueran sabrían mas o menos esa referencia, ademas no hay gente grises, o con alas y cuernos", bueno eso ultimo si es mas lógico.

-"Es verdad señorita, no somos de la tierra, nosotros nacimos en un mundo muy distante y nosotros pertenecemos a una resistencia enfocada en exponer la verdad que nuestra ministra de defensa le ha ocultado a nuestros hermanos y hermanas y a nuestro amado líder y que ella junto a sus amigas controlan todo en nuestro mundo y que para evitar que se conozca la verdad, ella planea destruir los 2 unicos lugares donde podria revelarse la verdad y exponer su mar de mentiras, este planeta y otro donde un tal Discord se encuentra, y nosotros hemos venido a este planeta porque nos enteramos que habia un ser con el nombre de Seras que tenia un enorme poder con capacidad de destruir ejércitos completos en minutos y hemos venido en su búsqueda", dijo el rápido y sin detenerse, casi como si lo hubiera memorizado de algún lado, "Usted conoce a ese ser señorita bien alta, muy dotada y con colmillos muy largos en su boca?", pregunto el.

-"Ok…..eso es mucho que procesar", dije yo.

-"Tomese su tiempo señorita bien dotada", dijo Max todo calmado.

-"Se que mi cuerpo es muy bonito y todo, no necesito que me lo recuerden todo el tiempo", dije yo, "Pero en fin, yo conozco al ser que buscan"

-"En serio?", pregunto Skynet.

-"Si, y soy yo, Seras Castillo el ser que buscan y que aniquilo a todo un ejercito y su base principal en menos de una hora y media", dije yo algo orgullosa de ello.

-"Espera un segundo, te apellidas Castillo?", pregunto sorprendido Skynet.

-"Claro que si, soy la hija primogénita del héroe de este planeta Martin Castillo", dije toda orgullosa de ello.

No habia que decir que ambos me miraban sorprendidos.

Y mas lo hacia Max.

Que en seguida se acerco hacia mi y usando sus alas para volar un poco, estar a mi altura y me empezó a mirar de cerca…..muyyyy de cerca.

Prácticamente sentia su respiración en mi cara.

Y luego me empezó a tocar la cabeza y examinar mi cabello, examinar mis ojos al abrirlos de manera agresiva y abrir mi boca y ver mis dientes, en serio como un doctor que quiere hacer su chequeo todo loco y acelerado.

Yo lo aparte rápido de mi pero no con tanta fuerza como el otro.

-"Pero que mierda te pasa!", le grite.

El me miro y entonces dijo.

-"Esos color de ojos…esas partes con el pelo negro….esa arquitectura bocal, exceptuando esos colmillos obviamente, y esa forma tan brusca de responder y su constante uso de referencias que nadie entiende, nisiquiera el mismo Martin….tu de verdad eres la hija de Martin Castillo", dijo Max sorprendido.

-"Estas seguro?", pregunto sorprendido Skynet.

-"Si, un 75% seguro, con una prueba de ADN me podria asegurar al 100%", dijo Max.

-"Guao", dijo el tal Nathan como entraba por el agujero que dejo cuando atravesó la pared y se acero a mi de nuevo.

Este no aprende verdad, pensé con enfado.

-"Tengo una hermanita", dijo el como me abrazo.

-"Espera que!"; grite toda sorprendida.

Y el aprovecho mi estado de sorpresa y me empezó a manosear y acariciar mi trasero.

-"Quítate maldito enfermo, como que somos hermanos?", pregunte yo sorprendida como lo aparte de mi a Nathan.

-"Bueno, ya que tu eres Seras….te podemos contar mas detalles, nosotros venimos de la ciudad de Dubai, una ciudad que fue teletransportada de…..", decia el como yo lo interrumpi.

-"Ya se me esa historia genio, solo dime la parte en que este subnormal es una especie de mi hermano", dije medio alterada señalando a Nathan.

-"Eh bueno, en resumen, el líder Martin tuvo una hija con Celestia, y los demás soldados tuvieron hijos e hijas con las yeguas científicas que capturaron, hubo muchas tragedias en el primer año que terminaron en las muertes de todas las yeguas con excepción de Celestia, y Martin y los soldados criaron a los recién nacidos por su cuenta, su hija que llamo Samus y muchas de las hijas de los soldados desarrollaron sentimientos extremos por el…el padecia una enfermedad al igual que los soldados que le destruian su memoria, las demás aprovecharon y nunca los curaron, les lavaron el cerebro a todos los soldados humanos, y como Martin era como un dios para todas, lo hicimos nuestros líder….Samus aprovecho como Martin ya no recordaba nada y se convirtió en su esposa, y ella sabe que hay una posibilidad de que si de alguna forma ustedes regresan a por Martin, es posible que le regresen la memoria, y eso no quiere Samus asi que planeo por un largo tiempo invadir y destruir toda vida en el planeta natal de Martin y Celestia y en estos momentos mientras estamos hablando ella se dirige hacia el planeta natal de Celestia en una nave que es capaz de destuir mundos sin mucho esfuerzo", dijo Max como si todo lo que dijo no fuera nada.

-"Bien….", dije yo aun sin poder tragarme todo esto pero…..el miente, aun conservo esa parte de un cambiante que me permite saber si alguien esta mintiendo, y el dijo toda la verdad.

-"Primero…..papa si que va a estar en problemas cuando Luna se entere que hizo con Celestia…..segundo, se que papa es un héroe nato y todo eso, pero…para que alguien llegue a hacerle eso…es horrible, como puedes hacerle eso a alguien que admiras"; dije enfadada.

-"Y bien, bueno, por ultimo…..creo que tendre que ir a Equestria despues de todo y hablar cara a cara con mi hermanita…..", dije yo.

-"Técnicamente seria hermana mayor porque ella ya tiene 500 años de edad", dijo Max.

-"Que importa si es menor o mayor que yo, ella es realmente una vergüenza para nuestra familia, y….", decia yo como se me venia una gran idea a la mente.

Ya se como demostrar que me necesitan aquí y que puedo usar mis poderes para el bien.

Y no absorber la energía de todos los seres vivos en el planeta para hacerlo.

Si, es algo totalmente arriesgado y estúpido

Pero, es lo mejor que tengo.

Asi que…

-"Bien chicos, gracias por avisarme…..yo me encargo de esto a partir de ahora, porque nada me detendrá para….ahhhhhhhh!", grite yo como senti que….

-"Bien hermanita, se que ahora vas a querer hacerlo conmigo cuando mi gran amigo entre en ti"; dijo el como me tomo por sorpresa por la espalda mientras me acariciaba mis pechos y senti algo bien grande entre mis piernas.

Yo me sonroje.

En serio es mas grande que el de Brad…..no…

No soy tia Kloi.

Y especialmente….

-"Yo no practico incesto!", grite yo toda enfadada como lo sujete con mi magia y le arranque los brazos de su cuerpo y le patee sus partes con tanta fuerza que…..solo dire que fue mas….una amputación y mucha de su sangre me cubrió el cuerpo

No habia mas que decir que el estaba tumbado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Como no moria, no lo se.

Pero….ya no me importaba.

-"Me voy a limpiar toda la sangre que me salpico, y poner algo comodo, ustedes limpien los restos de su amigo, los materiales de limpieza estan en la cocina", dije algo irritada hacia Max y Skynet señalando donde esta la cocina.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron a la cocina.

Pero oi susurrar a Skynet que decia a Max, "Si, como con la sargento en las duchas de nuevo"

Y vi algo curioso cuando mire a Nathan mientras se retorcia en el suelo.

Pude ver como la sangre dejo de brotar de su cuerpo y sus brazos crecían de nuevo.

Bueno, eso explica como sobrevivió a lo primero que le hice, que eso hubiera matado a alguien de seguro.

Me agache cerca de el antes de irme al baño a bañarme y le pregunte.

-"A pesar de que te han hecho esto antes, aun no aprender a aceptar un no como respuesta verdad?", pregunte yo.

El me miro y dijo.

-"Es que me gustan las chicas difíciles, me representan un verdadero reto para mi, asi que, si, no acepto un no como respuesta"; dijo el aun sintiendo dolor, "Ademas una vez las chicas ven lo que tengo entre las piernas, mayormente dejan de luchar, como mi sargento"

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, me levante y me fui a bañar.

Joder, una loca gobernando un país lleno de locos y raros.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-…-

 **Skynet Castillo.**

 **En la cocina.**

Una vez ella se fue al baño, recién pude hablar con Max.

-"Sentiste eso verdad?"; le pregunte-

-"Si, lo senti, ese increible poder cuando le hizo eso a Nathan, verdad?", pregunto el hacia mi.

-"Si, y debe ser en extrema poderosa si es que arranco de su cuerpo los brazos, mayormente un unicornio o cualquiera que use magia necesitaría mucho esfuerzo para arrancar asi como lo hizo ella", dije yo.

-"Lo se, nuestros huesos son mas duros que cualquier material conocido por cualquiera, y que lo rompa asi como asi, es increible"; dijo Max sorprendido.

Y el no se sorprende con facilidad.

-"Y que crees que ella hara en ese lugar que llama Equestria?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo se, solo me gustaría habérselo preguntado antes que Nathan hubiera hecho esa estupides", dijo Max.

-"Si, el chico es de verdad un imbécil, como puede ser hijo de Martin?"; pregunte yo.

-"Aun con las técnicas para evitar daños en el ADN en los hijos de mujeres que lo hacen con sus hermanos, siempre existe la posibilidad que algo radical cambie en ellos, como comportamientos 100% distintos al de los padres y cambios físicos como color de piel o de ojos que no sea el de los padres o el de sus antepasados y viceversa", dijo Max.

-"Ok, eso demuestra cada vez mas que las enseñanzas que seguimos en todos estos años sobre como relacionarnos entre si esta mal", dije yo.

-"Lo se". Dijo Max.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Seras Castillo**

 **15 minutos despues.**

Mmm…..que ropa uso?

Porque lo que vista cuando salve al mundo debe ser…

Épico, y digno de recordar.

Mmm, no voy a vestir una simple polera con unos pantalones grises.

mmmmmm.

Ya se.

Voy al estudio de papa y la veo…

Su uniforme que uso cuando se infiltro en la montaña de los cazadores.

Una polera manga larga y con el emblema de los Navy Seals a lado y pantalones con camuflaje color negro para asaltos nocturnos, un chaleco antibalas de color negro, sus botas negras con puntas de acero y su casco de color negro con sus gafas de visión nocturna, todo gastado por ese combate y el paso del tiempo, aun cuando esta detrás de un panel de vidrio en la pared.

Que hermosa vista.

Esto grita, usame por todos lados.

(5 minutos despues)

-"Bien…..es obvio que ahora soy mas alta que papa y esto…..fue hecho en talla de hombres", dije en voz alta.

(Como la polera se nota tremendamente apretada contra sus enormes pechos y el pantalón no llega ni a la cintura por su enorme y sexy trasero)

-"Ok….haber, tengo un enorme poder…..talvez pueda hacer un hechizo para adaptar esta ropa en mi", dije yo en voz alta como me concentre en intentar hacer magia y entonces mis manos brillaron y los pantalones se modificaron y ahora cabía mi enorme trasero en ellos, y la polera y el traje antibalas tambien.

Y el casco no era necesario usar el hechizo en el, ya que me cabia sin problemas.

Y las botas negras tambien las modifique un poco y ahora las puedo usar sin problemas.

Lo lamento papa, por modificar tu uniforme, pero, es para salvar al mundo de forma epica, necesitaba un atuendo que demostrara la epicidad.

Y que mas épico puede ser que el uniforme usado de un Navy Seals que fue un héroe mundial.

Ahora estoy lista.

Fui a la sala donde estan los muchachos y al menos para este punto no habia sangre en las paredes y el piso y lo que supuestamente podrían ser los restos mas grandes estaban en 2 bolsas de plástico en la entrada, aun estaba el enorme hueco en la pared por desgracia.

Los 3 estaban hablando entre si, y por lo que oi, era mayormente los otros 2 quejándose de la actitud de Nathan.

-"Bien chicos, ya es hora de irnos"; dije yo.

-"Y como precisamente vamos a irnos?", pregunto Skynet.

-"Oh, yo se como, no te preocupes"; dije toda confiada, a pesar que lo que iba a intentar era totalmente nuevo para mi.

Un teletransporte a otro planeta que nunca vi.

-"Y bien, que hacemos nosotros y porque nos quieres llevar contigo?", pregunto Max.

-"Mayormente los quiero como testigos, ademas…..", dije yo como iba al sofá y recogia el celular con cámara integrada que Luna me dio para emergencias, "Quiero que uno grabe todo lo que va a pasar"; dije yo como les lance el celular a ellos, que por suerte Skynet lo agarro en el aire como todo un pro.

Que reflejos, pensé sorprendida.

Debe ser muy bueno en los videojuegos.

-"Ok, no hay problema", dijo Skynet.

-"Y ahora en serio que vas a hacer para teletransportarnos allí?", pregunto Max.

-"Bueno….", dije yo, en serio que iba a hacer, pensé preocupada.

Mmmmmm, ya se.

En un anime bien pero bien antiguo, uno de la época de mi padre, un personaje que con solo sentir a alguien conocido en otro planeta era suficiente para teletransporte justo a su lado.

Bueno, eso es lo que recuerdo, no soy muy fan del anime la verdad.

-"Haber solo acérquense a mi"; dije yo como los 3 se acercaron a mi y vi que Nathan otra vez intentaba acercarse de mas a mi, "Tu no tanto", le dije molesta.

-"Ok, ahora déjenme concentrarme", dije yo como todos dijeron que si.

Entonces me concentre en buscar a mis hermanas…o a Starlight…solo…..siente donde estan…..ya sabes…vinculo de hermanas…..se que mayormente funciona en gemelas pero quiero que funcione ahora.

Me concentro…..me concentro…y…..siento 3…no 5 seres conocidos…deben ser ellas…..

Aunque quien es el quinto…no no importa, antes que las pierda…

Siento fluir a mis manos la energía que tengo en el interior, mis manos empiezan a brillar y…..

(Flash)

La sala quedo vacia con una leve mancha de quemado en el suelo.

Y justo, aparece una princesa Luna algo confundida y dice como entra a la casa…

-"Seras….Seras donde estas...que es este gran agujero en la pared?"

-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-….-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Guao, guao, guao.**

 **A ver cuántas referencias a series pueden hayar aquí jeje.**

 **Pero en fin, se viene el enfrentamiento final y…..**

 **El penúltimo capitulo antes del capitulo final que sera para el Domingo.**

 **Si señores, esto ya va a acabar.**

 **La pregunta es…...**

 **Que tan grande y ruidosamente la voy a acabar, jeje.**

 **O que tan silenciosa y modesta todo terminara.**

 **Ustedes lo sabrán en los próximos 2 últimos capítulos de esta gran historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **Posdata….**

 **Si que hice a Nathan un (….) moderno y para adultos verdad?**

 **No te digo quien o que se parece, porque es parte de las referencias que tu seguro notaras.**

 **Talvez.**

 **Si no, bueno, que pena no?**

 **Te iras con la incógnita, jeje.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25: Mega Híper Súper Poder Máximo Activado**_

 **Valkyria Castillo**

 **2 semanas despues de haber llegado a Equestria.**

 **En el amanecer.**

 **Castillo de Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville.**

-"Joder, que bien, ya era hora que por fin llegaron los delegados de los demás países y asi nos podremos movilizar en toda Equestria", dije Star toda aliviada mientras salia de la ducha que compartíamos en la habitacion.

-"La verdad es que si, es todo aburrido aquí, aun con los juegos, usar nuestra propia magia para cargar las laptops es muy cansado, ademas, esa electricidad inalámbrica que alimenta a las casas es de una corriente muy débil y no es suficiente para nuestras laptops", dijo Lara algo fastidiada.

-"Y no ayuda esas bromas pesadas que Discord nos ha hecho estas 2 semanas", dije yo tambien toda fastidiada como salia junto a Star del baño, solo por precaución de que no suceda algo como le paso a Lara hace unos dias.

 **(Pequeño flashback)**

Se ponen a recordar como hace unos dias a Lara que estaba tomando una ducha toda tranquila y que de repente apenas sale de la ducha, ademas de no encontrar ninguna toalla, aparece en medio del parque al medio dia, intenta volver al menos a la ducha, pero esta desaparece y ella tuvo que correr desnuda todo el camino al castillo, y con la gran casualidad de que justo habia decenas de ponys con cámaras de esas antiguas que apenas registran color y bueno….

Vale decir que la noticia del dia y de la semana fue…

" _Yegua Unicornio aparece desnuda en plena calle, causa alboroto temporal entre los adultos, y muchos potrillos y potrancas les estan preguntando a sus padres de donde vienen los bebes", fotos de la portada a la pagina 45._

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Desde ese momento Lara no ha tomado una ducha sin que alguna de nosotras la cuide mientras toma una ducha.

Y cuando ella apenas sale por la ventana la gente de por aquí le grita "Exhibicionista" o "Yegua cualquiera", bueno, solo lo hacen las yeguas.

Los sementales no paran de enviarle piropos o tratar de coquetear con ella, pobre, si apenas le gusta salir de casa haya en la tierra porque no le gusta mucho andar con la gente por estos mismos motivos, ella es muy bonita, y causa envidia con las chicas, y los chicos solo se mueren de ver si sus tacticas de coqueteo la llevaran a la cama o detrás del coliseo de la escuela.

-"Oye…y mi ropa?", pregunto Star como buscaba en la cama.

-"Oh no, no otra vez"; me dije a mi misma.

-"Valkyria se supone que tu cuidarías la ropa esta vez", dijo Lara algo molesta.

-"Si lo hice", dije molesta.

O si, eso tambien a estado haciendo Discord.

Robándonos la ropa, y no se como lo hace, y no se que hace con la ropa que nos quita y que por suerte esa tal Rarity nos hace una nueva….pero eh visto a un semental con una especie de pañuelo que, en vez de usarlos para lo que se usa un pañuelo obviamente, solo los huele como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aunque por desgracia un vistazo mas de cerca y pude ver que no traía un pañuelo….era un calzón, de seguro de Lara o mia….yo la única ropa interior que no uso es un sostén pero si el calzón, y no uso un sostén porque no hay de mi talla y las que hay son muy incomodas para mi…...Star por otro lado, no usa ropa interior de ningun tipo, a ella no le gusta usar esas cosas, lo ve demasiado "femeninas" para su gusto, y pues a pesar de que le eh explicado que ella es una hembra y que esa no es una razón valida, pues la deje que siguiera con lo suyo, asi que entonces no es mi culpa que luego Discord apropósito la moja cuando va por los pasillos y luego le toma fotos de ella con las poleras mojadas puestas y veo como se lo vende a los sementales de haya afuera.

Y a ella no le parece importar.

Pero eso si, al menos Discord respeta nuestras laptops y no las toco otra vez.

Pero tambien a cambio de, de la nada despertar las 3 en el parque desnudas cada mañana.

Si.

Aunque, es un milagro que por fin hayamos despertado en el cuarto otra vez.

Me pregunto porque de repente nos dejo en paz tan de repente.

-"Oh, aquí esta, esta debajo de la cama", dijo Star como se agachaba dejando caer su toalla en el proceso y bueno dejando todo su trasero visible a la ventana.

(Sonido de cámara tomando foto con flash)

-"Otra mas para el álbum", oímos a alguien decir detrás de la ventana como se reia.

Entonces Star se fue a la ventana, aun sin ponerse la toalla y toda desnuda dijo.

-"Oye ya se que vendes esas fotos, al menos dame algo de dinero por ellas", dijo ella.

Nosotras solo la miramos con cara de "Es en serio".

Ella nos miro.

-"Que, al menos lo menos que puede hacer es darnos un porcentaje por las fotos de nosotras desnudas que el vende a todos", dijo Star toda calmada.

-"Oh y antes que digan algo, no se porque les molesta que nos hagan esto, no le veo nada de que avergonzarse", dijo ella como si nada y recogia la toalla y se secaba en la ventana exponiendo sus pechos a la gente que anduviera en la calle.

Yo mire por la ventana y juro que pude ver a un niño chocar su patineta en un árbol por quedarse embobado mirando los pechos de mi hermana.

A ella no le importa exhibirse asi, porque a ella le gusta mucho esa atención que recibe de los chicos.

-"Claro que si hay que avergonzarse, nos humilla al mostrarnos en público como exhibicionista"; dijo Lara algo enfadada y ella no es de enfadarse mucho.

-"Y que, sigo diciendo, no tenemos nada de que avergonzarnos, nosotras tenemos un buen cuerpo, no tenemos cicatrices, no tenemos deformidades de ningun tipo, asi que no hay que sentirse avergonzada de exponer un gran cuerpo al publico", dijo ella toda tranquila.

-"Pero aun asi nos pides que te vigilemos cuando te duchas", dijo Lara.

-"Pues tenia que, ustedes eran las paranoicas y querían que tuviéramos este sistema de vigilancia mientras nos duchamos, y no pude decir que no como respuesta"; dijo Star.

-"Pero….", Lara esta hablando pero yo la silencie.

-"No Lara, no sigas es obvio que no vas a ganar esta"; dije yo.

Lara me miro algo enojada pero al final suavizo la mirada porque se dio cuenta tambien que no podía ganar.

-"Pero cambiando de tema, aunque es bueno que los delegados por fin esten aquí, no podemos siquiera ir a conocerlos", dije yo algo decepcionada.

Porque en serio quería conocer dignatarios de otra especie, de una cultura tan diferente a la nuestra.

-"Si, y todo es porque el coronel Richard ahora se siente incomodo frente a nosotras, gracias a las bromas de Discord y el reto que me hicieron hacer"; dije yo enfadada

-"Oye, fue tu culpa en primer lugar por haber dado ese spoiler, ademas no es nuestra culpa que en serio te hayas comportado como una buena striper, jeje", dijo Star con una sonrisa y risa al final.

-"Callate", dije yo como le lance una almohada de la cama.

-"Jjajajaja, ok ya", dijo Star toda feliz.

-"Si, y ahora debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que su reunión termine y recién podernos irnos de este pueblo", dijo Lara.

-"Si, pero aun asi solo haremos cosas aburridas como reclutar ponys, y no veremos acción en mucho tiempo…joder no estuvimos 6 meses entrenando en un campamento militar para no entrar en acción ya", dijo Star algo enfadada.

-"Pero una vez los cazadores vengan habra acción de sobra Star", dijo Lara.

-"Si, pero yo quiero entrar en acción ahora", dijo toda aburrida.

Y antes de que alguna pudiera responder.

Un fuerte flash encima de la cama fue tan fuerte que nos hizo cubrirnos los ojos.

Y apenas pudimos ver otra vez.

4 personas aparecieron encima de la cama que se rompió bajo el peso de ellos.

Pero ellos se mantuvieron parados a pesar de eso.

Uno era un sujeto con piel gris, con una cara más o menos conocida debo decir.

El otro era un sujeto con pelo largo y sin afeitar y tenía….alas y estaba con una camara filmando todo.

Y el otro era un rubio bien parecido debo de admitir y tenia un cuerno de color blanco en la cabeza.

Espera que?

Y la otra es…..es una cambiante que usa el uniforme de los Navy Seals de papa?

Mmm

Espera

Cabello rojo y negro extra largo.

Es Seras.

Y esta mas alta que nosotras….aunque ahora veo que ahora es aun mas alta que antes.

Y es increible pero sus pechos y su trasero son mas grandes que antes.

Y no tiene su cuerno y sus alas son como las nuestras, con plumas.

-"Hermanitas por fin las veo otra vez", dijo la version aumentada de Seras mientras venia hacia nosotros a darnos un abrazo.

El que tenia cuerno fue directo a Star y le dijo.

-"Hola la mas sexy alicornio que vo en mi vida, estas libre esta noche", dijo en un tono seductor como se pone a lado y le pasa su brazo atras de su cuello y su mano termina agarrando uno de sus pechos.

Y antes que alguien respondiera.

Seras lo agarro de su cabello y lo lanzó al otro lado del cuarto.

Rompiendo la pared al instante.

-"Tu no aprendes verdad", dijo Seras toda enfadada.

-"Guao Seras desde cuándo te volviste tan fuerte", dijo sorprendida Star sin haberse inmutado por ese rubio pervertido.

-"Eh acaso no te preocupa que le paso al pervertido ese", dijo sorprendida Lara señalando la pared destrozada, "Ademas esa pared era de un cristal en extremo duro, puede estar muerto ya".

Eso es verdad, con la fuerza que lanzó al tipo el debe ya estar muerto.

-"Argh señorita, ni con otras mujeres me deja coquetear", decía ese tipo con un cuerno mientras tosía y se paraba limpiándose los pequeños trozos de pared que quedó en su ropa.

Espera, que demonios?

-"Como es que sobreviviste a eso?, pregunte sorprendida mientras lo observaba toda atónita.

-"Eso lo averiguaran luego, lo primero que necesitan saber es 2 cosas", dijo Seras mientras sostenía a ese tipo con un cuerno.

-"Lo primero que deben saber es…..", dijo ella mientras señalaba al pelo desarreglado y pelo cafe,"...los nombres de estos y este se llama Max"

Max nos saludó de manera respetuosa a todas.

-"Luego este de color gris se llama Skynet y si se llama asi, luego le dicen el porque se llama asi", dijo señalando al gris.

Que saludo como todo un caballero.

-"Y el imbecil que intenta bajarse los pantalones aun con mi agarre mágico se llama Nathan", dijo ella como se ve como lo agarra con mas fuerzas.

Y el tercero solo intento coquetear y presumir del tamaño de su pene.

Que causo que Seras le arranque los brazos y la lengua de una manera muy brutal con su magia haciendo que salpique sangre por todos lados.

Lo que hizo que Lara se desmayara, ella no es mucho de ver sangre, ni siquiera en los juegos, es por eso que en la opción en los juegos donde jugamos le quitamos la opcion de ver sangre cuando jugamos con ella.

Pero en fin lo que me sorprendió que solo el tipo estaba retorciéndose de dolor y sus brazos se estan regenerando.

Asi que es asi como sobrevivio a algo asi.. .

-"Guao Seras cuando te volviste tan sangrienta?", preguntaba Seras sorprendida mientras iba a lado de Lara a ayudarla.

-"La guerra te cambia un monton, pero una vez conozcas por mas de 3 minutos a ese tipo tambien le querras hacer lo mismo", dijo Seras como miraba con odio a Nathan.

-"Pero en fin, ahora la segunda cosa que quiero decirles es….", no termina de hablar como un fuerte brillo viene de afuera.

Uno tan fuerte que solo se ve blanco por unos segundos.

Y despues la luz del sol se va como si una nube de tormenta tapo de repente el cielo.

Y entonces todos, menos Seras, vimos por la ventana y lo que vimos nos dejo atonitos.

Una enorme nave espacial rectangular con cientos de cañones que apuntan a tierra.

-"Pero que rayos es eso Seras?", pregunto sorprendida.

Pero solo la veo a ella con sus manos brillando intensamente de un color rojo.

Y luego volteo a ver afuera y que la misma nave espacial tambien estaba siendo envuelta en un brillo rojo.

Entonces ella dijo y viendo mucho sudor en su frente por el esfuerzo intenso.

-"Es mi boleto para ser una heroina", dijo ella.

Como todo otra vez brillo de blanco y rojo a la vez.

Y dejando a una Twilight Sparkle y varios delegados sorprendidos en el pasillo al hayar mucha sangre y una pared rota en el cuarto de las chicas.

.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ministra de defensa Samus Castillo**

 **Encima de la ciudad de Las Vegas.**

 **En la nave "Vengador 1"**

-"Como que nos hemos teletransportado a otro planeta", pregunto toda enfadada a la navegante la nave, por lo que acaba de pasar.

-"No lo sabemos Ministra Samus, solo sabemos que la nave llego como lo planeado al planeta, pero de repente una luz roja nos envolvió y ahora, según los cálculos…", decia la navegante algo nerviosa mientras observaba los controles.

-"Mmm, oh….oh no", murmuraba la navegante, pero ya pude ver porque decia eso.

La vista de una ciudad con rascacielos en pleno desierto que no es Dubai solo significa una cosa.

-"Señora, según las cámaras por debajo de la nave, estamos sobrevolando….la ciudad de Las Vegas….estamos en la tierra ministra Samus", dijo ella toda nerviosa.

Oh no.

Y Martin justo esta aquí…

-"La tierra?", pregunto Martin todo confundido, "Pense que estaria…..mas destruida?, pregunto el.

Joder, planeábamos meterlos a dormir una vez terminara el teletransporte en las cámaras criogénicas que teníamos a bordo para que no supieran lo que íbamos a hacer.

Pero ahora esta aquí.

-"Eh querido, porque no vas abajo a prepararte para la invasion", dije yo mas calmada.

-"Ok, querida", dijo el como se iba sin dejar de mirar la vista desde el centro de mando de la ciudad.

Pero una vez se fue.

Volvimos a hacer lo nuestro.

-"De acuerdo, se fue, ahora todas preparen las armas, creo que tendremos que destruir este planeta primero, quiero que esta ciudad quede convertida en cenizas ahora", dije yo.

-"Entendido ministra Samus", dijo una de mis tenientes.

" _ **Atencion a todas las unidades, es tiempo del combate, a sus posiciones de batalla",**_ dijo mi teniente atraves de los intercomunicadores.

-"Eh…Ministra Samus….mire"; dijo mi navegante como señalo a un punto muy al frente de la nave, pero como nosotras estábamos en la parte trasera del barco y esa cosa estaba en la parte delantera, pues apenas la podíamos distinguir que era

-"Que es eso?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo sabemos Ministra Samus, pero lo único que sabemos es que en su interior se encuentra unos niveles insanos de energía", dijo una de mis técnicas dentro de la cabina de control.

-"Tenemos visión del objeto no identificado", dijo otra de mis técnicas a bordo y puso la imagen de ella en forma holográfica en el centro de la sala de mando.

La visión de la criatura era extraña, era de pelaje negro, colmillos muy largos, sin cuerno, con alas de pegaso bien grandes, y esta incluso mas proporcionada que mi madre y vestia el mismo traje que Martin con ese logo en su costado.

Entonces la criatura se fue mas lejos, sin dejar de estar de frente a la nave, y entonces levanto la mano y entonces su mano brillo de color rojo y disparo un orbe al cielo.

Un orbe que se transformo en palabras de color rojo brillantes.

Y decia asi:

" _ **Entreguen a mi Martin y ríndanse pacíficamente o ya verán"**_

Se atreve esa cosa a exigirnos tal cosa…

Ya lo vera lo que le pasa a las criaturas que se atreven a exigirnos algo.

-"Disparen el arma principal, y que este a máxima potencia", dije yo.

-"A la orden señora ministra", dijo una de las técnicas a bordo.

Y en solo segundos el cañón principal en frente de la nave se desplegaba, pero la criatura no se movia, solo nos miraba con una mirada toda decidida, pero el cañon de antimateria solo necesito unos segundos mas para sobrecargar el arma al punto de que, apenas impacte con ella, causaría una explosion tal que hasta crearía un agujero negro del tamaño de nuestra luna que destruiría este planeta y el sistema solar en solo unas horas.

Pero nosotros aun podríamos usar el teletransporte para evitar el destino que le esperaría a este planeta.

Y aunque a la distancia unas naves primitivas empezaban a venir hacia nosotras.

No nos importo.

-"Señora Ministra, el cañon de antimateria esta cargada al 156% y sigue subiendo", dijo la técnica del arma.

-"El sistema de teletransporte esta listo para salir del sistema solar", dijo mi navegante.

-"Pues disparen", dije yo.

Ella solo asintió.

Hubo una pequeña sacudida.

Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

El rayo que dispara el cañon de antimateria es algo que nadie ha visto y solo era una teoría…hasta ahora, el rayo literalmente absorbia la luz a su alrededor creando un rayo blanco cubierto de una espesa oscuridad.

Y entonces….el rayo choco contra ese ser que ni se movio.

Y vimos cuando apenas impacto…..como ese rayo de luz se convirtió en uno negro, y ya se podía sentir el poder de atracción de un agujero negro como empezaba a crear una esfera.

-"Bien eso es todo, vámonos de aquí!", grite.

Pero lo que no me lo esperaba era que…..

(Sonido de alarmas)

" _ **Estado critico del arma"**_

" _ **Energia principal menos del 10%"**_

" _ **Salto interespacial cancelado"**_

" **Sistemas de energía de emergencia anulados"**

Y solo veíamos esa gran esfera…..quedarse del tamaño de un auto pequeño.

Pero, eso si, solo era….una esfera de color negro.

No…no era nada mas que eso…..

No provocaba nada que hace un agujero negro normal.

Acaso el arma fracaso en grande?

Y antes que pudiéramos responder.

Esa esfera negra, empezó a brillar, a brillar como si fuera otro sol, a lado de nosotras.

Y ese brillo, ese brillo se empezó a suavizar, y en su lugar empezó a formar otra figura….y esa figura era…..

Oh no.

Era la de ese ser.

Acaso.

Acaso atacamos al ser en extremo poderoso que mencionaban papa y sus soldados?

Acaso….este es nuestro fin?

Entonces ese ser, levanto las manos.

Y la nave entera empezó a temblar.

Y ahora mas tipos de alarmas empezaron a sonar en las naves.

" _ **Daño critico del casco"**_

" _ **Daño y quebradura del casco inminente"**_

" _ **Fallo critico del casco en menos de un minuto"**_

Y entonces antes que yo o alguien hiciera o dijera nada….…..sucedio.

La nave entera….se desintegro en el aire.

Y todas y cada una que estabamos en ella caimos al suelo que estaba a mas de 400 metros de este.

Y aun cuando teníamos alas, por una razón no podíamos usarlas.

Estaban como paralizadas en todo el tiempo que caíamos.

Pero, las piezas desintegradas de la nave…..

Seguían flotando.

Mientras nosotras caíamos a tierra.

Se le escuchaba gritar de miedo a todas, pero lo mas curioso fue.

Que durante nuestra caída, Martin y todos los soldados que estaban suspendidos tambien en el aire.

Y se los veía…..inconscientes.

Y la caída obviamente la vi tambien en cámara lenta.

Hasta que.

Llegamos al suelo.

Pero.

No nos dolio.

Porque sentíamos que algo nos detuvo antes de impactar en tierra.

Entonces, sentíamos como nuestras ropas eran arrancadas de nuestros cuerpos y como nos dejo a todas desnudas.

Y sin, nuestro equipo.

Como armas o herramientas.

Y entonces vimos como las piezas desintegradas de las naves venían hacía nosotras a toda velocidad y como ese ser que aun brillaba levemente en blanco movia las cosas con su magia.

Y las cosas nos rodeaban a una enorme velocidad en un enorme remolino de partículas que antes era nuestra nave que antes se creía la mas indestructible jamas creada.

Y en solo unos segundos, ahí estaba yo.

La una vez respetada y poderosa Ministra Samus, ahora estaba en una especie de cubículo de 2 metros cuadrados con un simple agujero de solo unos 2 centimetros de diámetro en el suelo, y un hueco de 4 centimetros de diámetro en el techo.

Y lo único que expedía luz era de la única posible salida de este cubículo de color gris, y eran unas barras de energía que cruzaban en vertical y horizontal.

Y yo…yo me revise a mi misma haber si me habían hecho algo y descubri que….ya no tenia mi cuerno o alas, es como si….me las hubieran arrancado y no las hubiera sentido para nada.

Y lo malo no solo fue eso, si no que cuando intente tocar la luz, senti como me quemaba.

Y era tan potente que….me desintegraba hasta el hueso a penas la tocaba.

Pero tambien me di cuenta que…..no estaba sola.

Vi que al frente mio estaba tambien otra de mis amigas, la general Sunny que habia venido en esta mision.

Y ella era un unicornio.

Pero pude ver….que tampoco tenia cuerno.

Ni vestigio alguno de esto.

Es casi como….si no solo nos hubieran arrancados las alas y cuernos, si no es como si nunca las hubiéramos tenido en primer lugar.

Este es el poder.

De Seras?

-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Seras Castillo**

 **En las afueras de Las Vegas.**

Uf….ya casi…y…un toquesito ahiii…y….listo.

Guao que eso si fue un reto.

Y no me quedo nada mal viendo que yo no era tan buena en juegos de construcción, pensé como veía mi propia creación.

Ademas, al principio crei que no podía absorber ese poder…

Pero lo hice.

Aunque causo unos cuantos vidrios rotos en la ciudad.

Pero yo creo que eso es lo de menos a comparación de lo que hubiera podido pasar si no hubiera absorbido el disparo eso.

Pero en fin regresando a mi obra.

Que es una torre.

Una torre de…..50 pisos.

Donde se encuentran de las 910 tripulantes…..porque 90 de ellos eran mi papa y los soldados que estaban con el, de esas tripulantes, hay en cada piso unas 18.

Una torre sin ventanas, y con una maquina en el exterior toda blindada que suministra el oxigeno en el interior.

Una maquina que va a absorber sus desechos y se los transformaran en comida.

O sea cada dia comerán sus propias heces estas desgraciadas.

No hay puertas tampoco.

No hay duchas.

Ellas no saldrán nunca de ahí.

Como tampoco nada entrara.

Porque no solo es la torre de 50 pisos.

Si no que esta torre tiene una peculiaridad.

La torre.

Flota.

Gracias a esas cosas que proporcionan su anti gravedad de la nave.

Oh, y digo que nada entrara no solo porque use ese duro casco de la nave en hacer las paredes.

O no, tambien esa torre.

Esta rodeada de una especie de esfera gigante hundida en el desierto.

Asi que desde tierra se ve como un domo de color negro super gigante.

Y que hay en las paredes interiores de la esfera?

Pues nada mas que.

Todos los cañones apuntando a la torre.

Y tampoco tiene puerta donde ingresar.

Y aun no acabo de describirla.

Tambien tiene una antena que crea un campo de energía que lo protegerá de todo lo que quiera entrar ahí o destruir desde fuera lo que hice y todo el lugar es alimentado por la antimateria que habia en la nave y que devolví una parte como ya no quería tener tanta energía en mi.

Si.

Una prision singular.

Para unas prisioneras singulares.

Oh y para que eviten hacer algo.

Les quite sus cuernos y sus alas.

Oh.

Y todo aquí.

En las afueras de Las Vegas.

Casi a lado de la carretera que lleva a Las vegas y donde esta su mitico letrero de bienvenido a Las Vegas.

Bienvenidos a mi mundo Perras.

Poblacion yo y toda los seres inocentes que lo habitan.

Aunque.

Ahora estan mi padre.

Y los soldados.

No se como regresarles la memoria.

Yo no soy experta en como funciona la mente.

Aunque tampoco se como hice esa estructura en primer lugar.

Pero en fin.

De todas formas aunque solo quisiera pensar en solo regresarles las memorias.

No puedo hacerlo.

Ya use casi toda mi energía.

Asi que.

Que puedo hacer para regresarles las memorias…

Oh.

Ya me acuerdo.

Como lo hice con Brad.

Al darle un bes…..beso.

Mmmm

(Me mojo los labios)

Joder que pesado va a ser todo esto.

 **(89 besos en la boca despues)**

Bien, parece funcionar.

Casi demasiado bien.

Los soldados recuerdan lo que hicieron y sus vidas pasadas….

Pero.

Tambien recuerdan lo que hicieron.

Durante su periodo de amnesia.

Y eso los esta haciendo gritar y otras cosas.

Asi que.

Los mande a dormir.

Ahora solo falta papa.

Es increible como las autoridades no se han presentado aquí, tan cerca de la esfera que hice junto con los soldados deben estar ocupados con los destrozos en la ciudad.

Si.

Se que fue un riesgo.

Pero.

Era todo o nada.

Pero en fin, pensé toda nerviosa.

Ya es hora.

(Empece a sudar toda nerviosa)

Es hora de darle un beso a mi papa en la boca.

(Beso)

Entonces despues que le di el beso.

Lo desperté para ver que le pasaba.

Y el.

Cuando me miro.

Solo me abrazo.

-"Seras, mi pequeña…gracias", dijo entre lagrimas.

-"Oh papa"; dije yo como le devolvía el abrazo y tambien empezaba a soltar un monton de lagrimas.

Por suerte el traje habia resistido a todo esto y estaba vestida.

O si no esta escena seria muy incomoda.

-"Y que hiciste con Samus….porque…pese a lo que hizo, ella no lo hizo con malas intenciones al principio, al menos me alegra que…..no haya pasado a mayores", dijo el como me miraba directo a los ojos.

-"Ah ella…a ella la encerre en una prision que hice yo misma", dije yo como le mostraba mi esfera.

-"Asi que una versión mas grande de la prision donde pusieron a Celestia pero mas grande…..jejjaejajejajaj", dijo papa pero se empezó a reir de manera histérica.

-"Que pasa papa?"; pregunte preocupada.

El paro de reir y me miro.

-"Oh nada….solo habia olvidado…lo que era reírse de las cosas extrañas de la vida", dijo el, "Como que su madre estaba en un domo, y ahora ella esta en uno…..jejeajaj", dijo el como dio una leve risa al final.

-"Si, cuando lo piensas si es algo divertido", dije yo con una sonrisa al final como me secaba las lagrimas.

-"Pero en fin…quiero verla, al menos, una ultima vez", dijo papa todo serio.

-"De acuerdo papa", dije yo como preparaba el teletransporte, "Preparate", dije yo como el asintió.

Y entonces en un flash, aparecimos exactamente en el estrecho pasillo donde esta una de las celdas donde aprisionan a Samus.

Ella nos vio.

Y al fin podía verla a la que seria…..mi hermana.

Una yegua muy bonita y por lo que veo, muy persuasiva si logro hacerse con tanto control.

-"Asi que…..vienes a reírte de mi criatura…..y ahora", dijo eso Samus como me miraba a mi y luego al mirar a mi padre dijo, "…es mas que seguro que reclamaras a nuestro líder y dios como tuyo verdad".

Yo solo la mire con disgusto.

-"No, estas equivocada, en todo, yo no soy solo un extraño ser, yo soy Seras, la hija de Martin Castillo, y yo tengo hermanas, hermanas que aun siguen en el planeta y que no estan locas como tu, no se porque le hiciste esto a mi padre, y ni me importa, solo te dire que, pasaras el resto de tu vida en este lugar, la comida y el agua viene del hueco de arriba y por lógica los desechos van por el del suelo"; dije yo esa ultima parte como para que todas en el piso me oyeran.

-"Yo lo hice porque lo amo, al igual que todas aquí, y lo que hicimos era para que no sufriera con los recuerdos que tenia del pasado, es por eso que no le curamos su degenera miento cerebral a tiempo, queríamos que olvidara ese pasado que le estaba haciendo daño, y que comenzara uno feliz con nosotras", dijo ella con calma a pesar de todo.

-"Pues…te dire una cosa, si deberas lo habia amado, seguro que te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que le hiciste fue horrible y lo que estabas a punto de hacer en estos planetas, tambien", dije yo como la miraba no mas sin emociones.

Papa solo se quedaba mirándonos.

Ella bajo la cabeza toda avergonzada.

No respondio.

-"Pero al menos…..tienes varias décadas e inclusos siglos para que te des cuenta de tu error", dije yo, "Estas listo para irnos papa?", le pregunte.

-"Un minuto", dijo papa.

-"Samus….tu eras una gran yegua con un brillante futuro por delante, pero…..lo arruinaste al ser egoísta y arruinar mi vida, para supuestamente mejorar nuestras vidas, y que resulto de todo eso, una sociedad decadente y falta de moralidad, y un monton de muertes que le causaste a los que buscaban exponer la verdad, y como dijo Seras….te quedaras aquí, como una buena niña y a reflexionar por lo que hiciste….adios Samus, cuídate, y le dire a tu madre que estas bien", dijo papa como me miro y me hizo señas que significaban que ya era hora de irnos.

Y lo hice.

El mismo procedimiento y ya estabamos fuera.

Fuera del domo.

A lado de la carretera.

Y una princesa Luna toda sorprendida y preocupada que venia hacia nosotros.

A mis hermanas trayendo volando a esos rebeldes.

Y a un monton de helicópteros militares acercándose a la distancia.

Al igual que varios helicópteros de noticias.

-"Parece que llego la hora de anunciar tu regreso al mundo", dije yo.

-"Lo se, pero al menos…..tengo a mi primogénita a mi lado para que me de animos otra vez", dijo papa todo feliz.

-"Gracias papa", dije yo como lo abrazaba otra vez.

-"Y luego me explicas como te convertiste en una especie de diosa en tan poco tiempo", dijo el como aun seguíamos abrazados.

-"Esta bien", le conteste como tambien me rei un poco al final.

-"Que es tan gracioso?"; pregunto el.

-"Es que…yo tambien estoy alegre que estes conmigo a mi lado para que me des animo porque desde que te fuistes…..digamos que me converti en una antihéroe de clase mundial y quien mas que un héroe mundial para que hable bien de ti"; dije yo con una pequeña risa al final.

-"Ok, un antihereo tipo Batman o tipo Deadpool?", pregunto el.

-"Creo que….seria algo mas parecido a uno tipo Deadpool", dije yo, no soy tan experta en comics pero…gracias a sus 4 exitosas películas ya conozco al personaje.

-"Uchh, eso sera difícil, pero no imposible para alguien que ha desafiado lo imposible antes"; dijo el con una sonrisa al fina.

-"Gracias papa", dije yo toda agradecida.

Como ya las sirenas de las patrullas que venían junto con los militares.

Las aspas de los helicópteros estaban ya muy cerca.

Y los gritos de alegria de Luna.

Si…este sera un dia muy largo….

Aunque que esperaban del dia en que….

La guerra por fin termino y todos estan en casa.

-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Y bien, aquí esta, el penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Con la ultima villana vencida.**

 **Ahora para el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Talvez sea muy larga.**

 **Muy**

 **Pero muy**

 **Pero de veras muy larga.**

 **Como mas de 15 mil palabras.**

 **O quizás menos.**

 **Yo no lo se, aun no lo eh escrito.**

 **Pero en fin, en el próximo capitulo te encontraras el desenlace final a esta historia y a la mayoría de sus personajes.**

 **-"Uf ya termino todo", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Oye Discord que sorpresa, que paso que no apareciste cuando estabamos en Equestria?", pregunte yo el autor todo sorprendido.**

 **-"Bromeas, la hiciste muy poderosa, mas bien tan poderosa que….oh no", dijo todo preocupado Discord como se fue corriendo.**

 **-"Que, que pasa?", pregunte.**

 **-"Hola, eh…quien eres tu el que esta destras de esta extraña pantalla", decia Seras como tocaba el monitor.**

 **Oh no, ya me di cuenta.**

 **Ahora es tan poderosa que puede romper la cuarta pared tambien.**

 **-"Eh…..yo soy….yo soy", decia yo como ella me interrumpio.**

 **-"Eres VCMG93 el que escribió mi vida", dijo sorprendida.**

 **Mierda.**

 **-"Pero como?", preguntaba yo pero ella me interrumpio.**

 **-"Dejaste tu carpeta abierta con todos los capítulos de mi historia….asi que…..soy unA personaje de ficción?", preguntaba ella algo triste.**

 **-"Eh….si en parte, pero quien sabe, talvez tu eres real en otra dimensión", dije yo.**

 **-"Puede que si, pero…porque escribiste tantas escenas sexuales con mis hermanas y con ese tal Discord?", pregunto ella algo enfadada, "Sabes que no eran necesarias verdad?"**

 **-"Lo se…..pero…..", ella me miro enojada y se puso a golpear la pantalla de mi computador.**

 **y….lo esta rompiendo.**

 **WTF!?**

 **No jodas porque la hice tan OP.**

 **-"No fue mi intención lo juro, fue el de alguien mas", dije yo todo nervioso.**

 **-"De quien?", pregunto como dejo de golpear mi pantalla.**

 **-"Fue de Discord, yo no quería hacer bromas tan explicitas hacia ellas, fue Discord que me amenazo, lo juro", dije yo.**

 **Ella solo me miro y yo solo sonreía nerviosamente.**

 **-"Bien, pero juro que vendre aquí otra vez, y te destruiré todas tus carpetas, especialmente la que dice "R34MLP", se ve que es muy importante si esta entre las carpetas que usas siempre, y ademas de eso, ire a tu mundo y te destruiré"; dijo ella con una voz toda tenebrosa.**

 **Yo ya estaba asustado.**

 **-"En serio?", pregunte yo todo nervioso.**

 **-"Claro que no, solo estoy jugando contigo, ademas ya se que fue Discord, y lo castigare en breve por lo que les hizo a mis hermanas", dijo ella.**

 **-"Ese fue tu plan verdad, darme tanta libertad y luego hacerla a Seras mas poderosa que yo y dejarme hacer lo que quiera con sus hermanas, tu escritor eres un genio diabólico", dijo el medio enfadado.**

 **-"Discord", decia Seras con un latigo en la mano, "Ven a jugar"**

 **-"Eh creo que mi mi madre me llama asi que…ya me voy", dijo el como se teletransporto a otra parte.**

 **Ok.**

 **Eso fue.**

 **Loco.**

 **-"Y que lo digas", dijo Seras.**

 **Pero en fin ya el capitulo se hace largo.**

 **Tengo sueño.**

 **Y ya quiero ir a dormir.**

 **-"Dormir es para los débiles autor"; dijo Seras toda sonriente.**

 **Yo solo ignoro eso.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **Si el próximo capitulo es comentando hasta no mas poder….**

 **Seras ira a sus casas al atravesar sus computadoras y les hara un oral totalmente gratis.**

 **-"Oye no, claro que no", dijo toda ofendida Seras, "Alguien quiere que le borre todo su clop verdad?".**

 **-"Ok, ok, no soportas nada", dije yo.**

 **Bien asi que no se olviden de comentar que le parecio asi que hasta la próxima, amigos lectores.**

 **-"Si hasta la próxima amigos, y si el video llega a los 50 mil me gustas….", ella decia pero no pudo terminar como se empezó a matar de la risa.**

 **-"Ya se, ya se, me parezco a un youtuber", dije yo algo enojado.**

 **Bien, ya hasta la próxima.**

 **Me despido ya, aprovechando que Seras se esta riendo a no mas poder.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26: My life is a total Victory**_

 **Seras Castillo**

 **3 de septiembre del 2037**

 **En las afueras de Las Vegas**

 **2:56 pm**

Ya Luna y mis hermanas llegaron a nosotros antes que los militares y es mas que obvio que paso luego.

Un abrazo de grupo.

Muy cursi lo se.

Pero con todo lo que habiamos pasado…..

Especialmente papa.

Algo de cursilerías era aceptable para este punto.

-"Oh hijas mia, Luna, como las extrañe", dijo entre lágrimas papa.

-"A nosotros tambien nos da gusto verte otra vez papa", dijo Lara también entre lágrimas.

-"No se sorprenden a caso de verme aqui con vida?", pregunto papa.

-"No querido, ellos nos explicaron muy bien como estas aqui con vida, ademas yo ya les dije que fue lo que mas o menos te hizo el Dr. Chip, sobre regresarte a la vida", dijo Luna como aun seguia abrazando a papa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yo levante la vista y vi que este tal Nathan se mantenía bien alejado de todas nosotras.

-"Y que milagro tu no estas de pervertido?", pregunte yo a Nathan.

-"El no es tan tonto como para faltarle directamente el respeto a alguien en persona cerca de Martin", dijo Skynet.

-"Si, nadie en nuestro mundo es capaz de hacerle ningun daño, todos los respetamos"; dijo Max.

Se termina el abrazo.

-"Pero en fin, que bueno que todo termino y podemos vivir pacifica otra vez", dijo Lara

-"Oh, por desgracia yo no contaria con ello"; dije yo como al menos 2 mil militares nos rodearon y el helicóptero presidencial aterrizo cerca nuestro.

Y varios helicópteros de la prensa estaban en el cielo tambien.

Y del helicóptero bajo ese tal Clinton.

-"Señor Martin Castillo, es todo un honor tenerlo de regreso a la tierra al mas grande héroe de la tierra", dijo el como trataba de estrecharle la mano.

Pero papa no hizo nada y lo dejo con la mano en el aire.

-"Oh, tu eres Tomas Clinton verdad…..tu eras un gobernador en Texas, que haces aquí, no estas fuera de tu juridiccion?", pregunto Martin.

-"Oh bueno, supongo que no lo sabe, pero ahora soy el presidente de los USA, aunque hablar sobre mi vida no es la prioridad en estos momentos, lo importante es….que era nave que de repente fue desmantelada en el aire y que causo destrozos en la ciudad?", al principio hablo todo calmado pero al final hizo una pregunta todo alterado.

-"Esa nave era la de una…persona que lamentablemente esta muy mal de la cabeza y que tenia intenciones de acabar con todos en este planeta"; dijo papa tratando obviamente de no dar mas detalles.

Aunque me pregunto que tan detallados fueron estos 3 sujetos al explicarles a mis hermanas y Luna talvez sobre que papa tuvo una hija con Celestia…

-"Y usted lo detuvo no?", pregunto Tomas.

-"No, claro que no, yo mas bien era el rehén de ese sujeto, la que verdaderamente salvo a todos fue mi hija, ademas, ella tambien construyo la prision en forma de domo", dijo el todo orgulloso como me abrazaba con un brazo y señalaba con la otra mano al domo.

-"Espera fue esta bomba de destrucción planetaria en potencia lo que lo hizo y construyo esta horrible cosa en las afueras de nuestra hermosa ciudad", dijo todo molesto.

Entonces papa se acercó ante el y dijo.

-"Te atreves en decirle a mi primogénita un arma de destrucción masiva cuando nos acaba de salvar a todos", dijo todo intimidante y con una voz imponente.

Tomas obviamente si se puso todo nervioso y hasta palido.

-"Eh…bueno….veras…..es una historia graciosa…jjeje", reia al final todo asustado.

-"Ellos votaron cerca del mediodía de que yo debería ser catalogada como un arma en vez de como ser vivo y que ahora pertencia al gobierno de los USA", dije yo apuntando al presidente.

-"Oh de verdad?", pregunto todo intimidante mientras aun miraba al presidente.

-"Eh….si es verdad por desgracia, pero…..la ley es tan nueva que puedo anularla fácilmente, simplemente puedo hacerlo, aunque…", entonces el presidente miro hacia atrás viendo a su ejercito y luego sonrio, "Lastimosamente tu no tienes el poder aquí, sin importar el poder que tengas o lo famoso que seas, tu aun eres parte del gobierno USA y como capitán debes aun obedecer la cadena de mando….", dejo de hablar como yo lo sujete.

-"Escúchame maldito infeliz a mi padre me lo respetas…..", decia yo toda enfadada como lo sujetaba de su traje.

Pero antes de que continuara hablando.

Papa vino hacia mi y me dijo.

-"Sueltalo un segundo", dijo el todo serio.

Yo le obedecí y solte al pendejo.

Espero que sepas que hacer papa.

-"Ya era que comprendieras tu lugar como…", y lo callaron otra vez como papa lo sujeto del cuello y levantándolo del suelo.

-"Escucha maldito infeliz de mierda, no se quien mierda te crees tu, ni como te pudieron elegir….pero tu ni llegaras a ser la mitad de buen líder que fue Chrysalis, y no se como ella no esta en el poder, y no me molesta mucho donde esta, mas bien eso es por como trato a nuestra familia en primer lugar que no me interesa donde esta, pero, que alguien que no sepa que insultar a un héroe mundial, una semidiosa princesa de una nación en otro mundo, y a mi hija que tiene un extremo poder en sus manos y no darse cuenta que hacer eso es lo mas estúpido que puedes hacer"; dijo el como el tipo aun se retorcia porque papa lo estaba asfixiando.

Los del servicio secreto se quedaron quietos porque no sabían que hacer.

Pero en fin, papa lo solto.

La situación era tensa.

Los soldados atrás suyo apuntaron sus armas contra nosotros.

Y nosotros, yo, mis hermanas y esos 3 tipos raros se pusieron en guardia listo para la batalla.

-"Se que ustedes son poderosos, pero sabes tu, que si nos atacan", dijo señalando los helicópteros de prensa, "El mundo los vera como los monstruos que son", dijo el señalándome a mi, a mis hermanas y a los 3 tipos raros.

-"Si chicas, cálmense que yo me encargo", dijo papa como nos hizo señas para que nos relajáramos un momento.

Le hicimos caso obviamente.

-"Y que piensas hacer al respecto capitán Martin, puede que cuando eras controlado por el Dr. Chip eras imparable, pero ahora todos aquí tienen armas capaces de perforar su ser modificado sin problemas, asi que…..mejor rindase, entregue al arma Seras, haga que Luna y sus hijas regresen a su nación y tu minimo seras degradado al rango de cabo despues de esto", dijo el a pesar de todo.

Todo confiado.

Entonces mi papa rio.

Y rio

Fue una risa mas o menos perturbadora.

-"En serio crees que voy a dejar que entregue a mi familia asi como asi?", pregunto papa con una sonrisa loca en su rostro.

-"Claro que si, ya es suficiente tener a los cambiantes con nosotros, no podemos tener a tantos monstruos cruzando por la calle ahora", dijo el.

Oh, el no dijo eso.

-"O ahora se porque me acuerdo mas o menos de ti…..tu pedazo de mierda mal parido, tu desde hace mas de 15 años llevas intentando convencer a la gente de que cualquiera que no sea humano es maligno, y tu solo eras una simple basura por ahí que nadie hacia acaso antes de la guerra, pero ahora….oh, ahora de seguro aprovechaste el miedo de la gente a las otras especies para subir al poder, pero sabes que", dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Porque basuras como tu, con esa mentalidad de odio…..fueron los que llevaron al mundo en caos y a la violencia sin sentido, pero sabes que….", dijo papa como levanto la mano y…..

Parecia hacerse agua y de repente ahora en vez de brazo, tenia una espada de metal.

-"No dejare que el mundo pacifico que teníamos vuelva al caos, no especialmente por la odisea que pase"; dijo como apuñalo repetidas veces en el estomago al presidente.

-"Ademas…", dijo como su brazo volvió a la normalidad y sus piernas de repente se hicieron como rezortes y empezó a preparse para saltar y el presidente caia al suelo agonizando.

-"Irónicamente los verdaderos monstruos podemos ser…los propios seres humanos muchas veces", dijo el como dejo al presidente morir, no sin antes decirnos.

-"Seras, crea un escudo ahora sobre ustedes, papi tiene un ejercito que desmantelar", dijo el como salto hacia los soldados que estaban varios cientos de metros mas lejos de nosotros.

Y los soldados empezaron a disparar hacia nosotros y hacia el pero mi escudo aguantaba sin problemas.

Y yo solo podía preguntar….

-"Pero que demonios le pasa a papa?", pregunte yo como veía a papa saltar hacia los soldados y aterrizar en medio de ellos y destruirles sus armas pero no matarlos.

-"Samus quería que su papa fuera un verdadero Dios….asi que hizo que las científicas mejoraran aun mas su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacer que modificara su cuerpo las veces que quiera sin modificar su dureza, ademas de proveerle de mas agilidad, fuerza y precisión al usar armas que antes, básicamente si antes era un arma mortal, ahora el tambien es el…..un arma de destrucción masiva en potencia", dijo Max todo serio.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta.

Con la explicación y como papa saltaba cientos de metros y se sujetaba de los helicópteros y rompia sus armas.

Aterrizaba con fuerza en los tanques como para destruir solo sus cañones.

Arremetiendo tambien contra cada soldado que no dejaba de dispararle y fallar miserablemente y al final en solo 5 minutos acabo con mas de 3 mil soldados y unos pocos tanques y helicópteros.

Entonces el hizo señas para que uno de los helicópteros de la prensa bajara para hablar con el reportero o reportera que hubiera abordo.

-"Guao, eso estuvo bien loco y genial que he visto nunca, y lo hizo sin matar a nadie mas", dijo Star toda emocionada.

-"Es lo que hace mejor el, a pesar de que tiene tanto poder ahora…..el elige no usarlo porque el ya no quiere ver mas muertes, por eso es una de las razones de porque respetamos a Martin", dijo Max.

-"Eso es tan asombroso", dije yo en voz alta.

-"Yo sabia que el no cambiaria mucho a pesar de todo este tiempo", dijo Luna como se limpiaba aun las lagrimas de la cara.

Pero en fin.

Mientras miraba como los soldados se iban en retirada y los cazas de combate se retiraban por obvias razones.

Y miraba el cadáver de este imbécil tirado en el suelo del desierto.

Creo que….eso tambien lo hubiera hecho yo.

Pero papa tiene razón.

Yo tampoco podria vivir en un mundo que vuelve a ser violento y corrupto y por todo lo que mi especie hizo para que todos vivieran en armonía fuera en vano.

Ademas, creo que era mejor que ese mensaje lo diera mi papa, alguien que vivio en esa época tan loca en donde aun habia algo de corrupción y crímenes en el mundo, porque si lo hubiera hecho yo, aun en la muerte ese imbécil hubiera ganado al hacer al mundo que nos temiera.

Y el al igual que cualquier otro que haya vivido en esa época no desearía lo mismo.

Entonces el helicóptero aterrizo.

Y salio ahí un reportero con su camarógrafo a lado.

El tipo ese en serio tiene agallas para aceptar venir con nosotros.

"Con este reportaje estoy mas que seguro que ganare cientos de premios"; lo oi murmurar aun varias decenas de metros de mi, gracias a mi super oido.

Oh el tipo solo quiere entrar en el libro de la fama.

Pero al final el reportero llega hacia nosotros todo lo calmado que puede.

Entonces se posiciona a lado de papa sosteniendo su micrófono mientras su camarógrafo le hace señas de que entraran en vivo en un segundo.

Los siento tremendamente nerviosos a ambos.

El reportero mas o menos lo simula, su camarógrafo no tanto.

" _ **Soy Mathew Ritz informando desde las afueras de la ciudad, frente a la extraña estructura en forma de domo de color negro que se formo con partes de la extraña nave que arrivo a nuestra ciudad"**_ , dijo eso como el camarógrafo filmaba la estructura.

" _ **Y a mi lado se encuentra nuestro héroe mundial el Capitan Martin Castillo que se creía que habia muerto en acción y que acaba de matar a nuestro presidente recientemente electo y acaba de destruir equipo militar y ahuyentar a miles de soldados, habar diganos capitán, que paso aquí",**_ dijo el reportero como le puso el micrófono cerca de el y el camarografo le hizo un acercamiento a el.

Nosotras nos pusimos detrás del camarógrafo.

-"Bueno para hacer la historia corta, el Dr. Chip nos revivio y nos uso como armas, nos hizo inmortales al revivirnos, nos obligó a hacer cosas horribles, nos mando a mi a varias yeguas científicas que el tenia bajo control a otro planeta, y si, nosotros al principio de esta segunda guerra contra los cazadores no nos enfrentamos a un ejercito en si, nos enfrentábamos a un solo ser que controlaba a todos mediante sus aparatos, pero en fin el Dr. Chip murió, nos dejo en ese otro planeta, sobrevivimos, tratamos de hacer una sociedad, fracasamos en eso y ese intento de sociedad enloquecida quería acabar con este planeta y al final mi hija Seras Castillo nos salvo a todos al construir una prision para las que venían a atacarlos, porque en si, no son malas, solo estan locas y confundidas", dijo el como miraba al suelo con tristeza.

El reportero y el camarógrafo estaban filmando.

Y papa iba a seguir hablando pero…

-"Hey Mathew, me acaba de llamar la central, me dicen que han cortado la transmisión", dijo el camarografo.

-"Maldicion, justo en este momento?"; pregunto Mathew.

Su camarografo solo asintió.

-"De seguro son los partidarios que apoyan al presidente", dijo papa enfadado, pero entonces me miro a mi, "Hey Seras….tu crees que…..puedes hackear cada medio de comunicación en el mundo y talvez en el planeta del que vine, es que necesito que todos escuchen esto"; dijo papa.

-"Eh no lo se, mas bien hasta construir esa prision fue algo totalmente nuevo que hice y que lo hice sin casi pensar"; dije yo.

Porque era cierto.

Entonces el se acerco a mi y me puso su mano al hombro.

-"Seras…tu ahoras has desafiado toda lógica y ley existente al desmantelar un material que se creía inmune a la magia y la has moldeado a tu gusto, creo que hacer esto seria pan comido para ti", dijo el como miraba directo a los ojos.

Yo lo mire de vuelta.

El tiene razón.

Yo ya eh desafiado toda lógica existente.

Asi que…..

-"Lo intentare", dije yo con determinación.

-"De acuerdo Seras"; dijo papa.

-"Porque aun necesito decirle al mundo muchas cosas mas", dijo papa.

Yo asentí.

Entonces me concentre todo el poder que tenia almacenado…..y que robe un poco de energia de la prision que construi.

Entonces solo me encargue de pensar.

Television, celulares…laptops…todos nos verán.

Entonces mis ojos brillaron y a empece a elevarme y entonces 2 rayos de energía blanca subieron al espacio y de repente miles de haces de luz bajaron a la ciudad.

-"Señor, nos informan de la central que….volvimos al aire de nuevo"; dijo el camarografo.

-"Esa es mi niña", dijo papa todo orgulloso.

" **Bien lamento señoras y señores de todo el mundo ese corte, pero regresamos, ahora capitán Castillo, tiene otra cosa que decir?"**

-"Si, talvez ya hayan notado que mate al presidente, y dire que lo hice porque…porque era otro imbécil que arruinaría el mundo perfecto que los cambiantes habrían construido antes de las 2 guerras, talvez los jóvenes no lo sepan ya, especialmente la mayoría de los gringos, pero los que veníamos de otros países antes que los cambiantes los arreglaran, esos países habia corrupción, crímenes sin parar por todas partes, pobreza extrema y una tremenda separación entre ricos y pobres y solo unos 5 años antes de la primera guerra recién todo eso se esfumo gracias a los cambiantes, aunque ahora que lo pienso, que le paso a la reina Chrysalis?", papa le pregunto al reportero.

" **Ella fue enviada a prision por sus crímenes de guardar toda información sobre Seras al publico y de retrasar una posible cura para evitar que ella se convirtiera en un monstruo, y se estaba firmando una ley que haría que ningun cambiantes estuviera en ningun puesto de poder o en el gobierno o trabajando de cerca con gente importante y viajar a otro país sin autorización previa y tener collares que los identifiquen hace unos dias"**

Entonces papa fue al cadáver del presidente y dijo.

-"Chico tu arma", ordeno todo serio y Nathan le arrojo su rifle y papa lo agarro en el aire sin problemas.

Quito el seguro y le disparo al cadáver del presidente hasta que ya era totalmente irreconocible.

Y todo el mundo lo estaba viendo.

-"O sea básicamente estaban alejando a los que nos salvaron a todos de evitar que nos matemos unos a otros por dinero y los estarán discriminando en masa, y todo permitido por la masa de carne deforme que esta en el suelo"; dijo el todo enfadado como señalaba el cuerpo del presidente.

El reportero asintió.

-"Ok, bien ahora voy a aclarar una cosa sobre como gobernar una nación, voy a citar unos ejemplos, primero nuestro tipo de gobierno "democrático" antes de que Chrysalis llegara, era corrupto, ineficaz, las grandes potencias y multinacionales hacían lo que quisieran y era muy posible que ni hubiéramos durado hasta el 2030 con ese estilo de gobierno y nos hayamos extinguido para ese punto, o sea gobernantes idiotas o egoístas, gente atrapada en rutinas y creencias religiosas que no les permitían ver lo mal que estaba el mundo, y el conocimiento era totalmente limitado, traducción fue una completa mierda y ese modelo de gobierno solo se debe quedar en el pasado, segundo el gobierno que se creo en el planeta en donde nos enviaron, uno donde hay un gobernante tipo rey que gobierna, total "libertad de expresión", todo el mundo era inteligente y bien educado, una utopia sin crímenes o violencia, pero lo malo de este, era que habia un total control de los medios, sin la moralidad que inculco la iglesia todos ellos hacían lo que quicieran, excepto matar o robar de alguna forma, tenian un sentido retorcido de la moral que era que podían tener sexo con quien quieran no importa si eran hermanas o padres, o tios y primas, se acostaban entre si, y gracias a su enorme progreso científico arreglaron los problemas que vendrían despues gracias al sexo entre hermanos y hermanas, traducción, gobierno que solo pensaba en la ciencia, no tenia mucha moral y que estaban dispuestos a matar a otros en otros planetas que lo desafiaran, o sea suena bonito en papel pero no lo es", dijo papa

-"O sea 2 tipos de gobiernos totalmente opuestos y fracasaron miserablemente"

-"Pero aun quedan otros 2 tipos de gobierno, por el ejemplo el gobierno de Chrysalis que gobernó desde la sombra, sacrificaban todo para hacer al mundo pacifico, sin importar cuanto tomara, logro llevar al mundo a una era de paz y armonía, los suyos estaban dispuestos a mantener la paz desde la sombras, suena bonito, pero no lo es, eso causo lo de Seras, ocultarlo al publico fue lo que provoco varias series de eventos que la llevo a convertirse en lo que es ahora, pero…no es necesariamente malo porque ella cambio para bien, pero si hubiera sido bajo otras circunstancias, si hubiera sido fatal para todos, traducción, se mantuvo en las sombras esforzándose sin cesar y ellos arriesgándose para mantener la paz para todos, suena bien pero como dije es muy arriesgado, luego esta el gobierno de Celestia, una que solo quizo mantener la felicidad de su gente a costa del sufrimiento de otros y causar una total desinformación en su gente, traducción, mantuvo la felicidad de su gente al mantenerlos ignorantes y haciendo miserables a otros, traducción, igual mantener el secretismo a su pueblo", dijo papa.

-"O sea aunque no les guste la comparación, ambos estilos de gobierno se parecían, aunque la obvia diferencia es que los cambiantes no nos mantenían ignorantes, solo no nos decían algo que no era necesario que todos supieran", dijo el.

" **Y en fin, que quiere decir todo lo que acaba de decir?", pregunto el reportero.**

"Significa que, los humanos apenas podemos gobernarnos a nosotros mismos, necesitamos a los cambiantes para ello, porque en serio ellos son los que buscan nuestra felicidad, otros humanos mayormente se dejan llevar por el poder y se vuelven egoístas y codiciosos, ademas, no le es una total vergüenza a todos ustedes pueblo USA, ustedes fueron los primeros en saber que la discriminación no es buena, de que solo causara odio y violencia en el futuro, asi que lo que propongo es esto, poner a un cambiante como líder, y mantener a los cambiantes cerca de los lideres, pero que….este en contra de la ley que nos oculten cosas, ese seria el único cambio que….haria al único estilo de gobierno funcional totalmente perfecto", dijo papa.

" **O sea liberamos a Chrysalis para que tome el poder?", pregunto el reportero.**

"Claro que no, otro cambiante sirve, ademas Chrysalis se merece estar ahí por el dolor que le causo a mi hija Seras", dijo papa.

 **-"Brillantes palabras de un gran hombre damas y caballeros, ahora….", decia el reportero como lo interrumpió papa.**

-"Oh tengo algo mas que decir", dijo papa.

El reportero asintió.

-"Los que me ven desde Dubai debo decirles que se olviden de querer invadir, no hay nadie malo aquí…y que me voy a quedar aquí, que es mi verdadero hogar, yo…ya no quiero ser su gobernante, yo creo que ya hice mas mal que bien al serlo, pero al menos los visitare cuando pueda, ahora, me despido, ahora es su turno de…buscar a un gobernante justo, uno mejor que yo….hasta luego"; dijo papa algo triste.

-"Ya Seras, puedes parar!", mi papa grito.

Ummm.

-"Ok", dije yo.

Entonces pare de hacer eso.

En serio que se sintió raro.

Me sentia como si yo fuera una señal de televisión.

Y lo veía todo gracias a la cámara.

Uy.

Si que fue raro.

Pero aun asi no fue lo mas raro que me paso en mi vida hasta ahora.

-"Y estamos fuera", dijo el camarografo.

-"Eso es genial, mas que genial"; decia el reportero, "si que me ganare un Emmy con esto", dijo con alegria, "Vamonos chico, es hora de irnos", dijo el reportero como le hizo señales a su camarografo para que lo siguiera de vuelta al helicóptero.

Muchos reimos ante esa escena aliviando un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-"Y ahora que va a pasar papa?", pregunte yo.

-"No lo se hijita", dijo mientras me miraba y luego miraba al cielo, "Pero ahora si estoy seguro que el futuro es mas brillante que nunca ahora"

-"Y ahora como regresamos a nuestro planeta?", pregunto Skynet.

-"Eh yo me encargo…..", dije yo.

-"Estas segura de eso?"; pregunto Max.

-"Si, mientras agarraba la nave pude sentir la energía residual de su planeta de origen, asi que…..se mas o menos donde esta su planeta"; dije yo no tan segura.

-"Que tan segura?", pregunto Skynet.

-"Eh…50/50", dije yo toda al azar.

-"Es suficiente para mi", dijo Max.

-"Porque no me sorprende", dijo Skynet.

Entonces cargue otra vez energía y les dije.

-"Estan listos?", pregunto yo.

Los 3 asintieron.

Bueno, 2 asintieron por su cuenta.

Skynet obligo a Nathan a asentir.

Entonces me concentre en ese lugar de donde venia la nave y…

En un flash ellos desaparecieron.

Y desde ese momento.

Las cosas no fueron iguales en los 3 planetas.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **En el resto del año 2037**

Trajimos de vuelta a Starlight al dia siguiente despues a ese dia y es mas que obvio que lloro de felicidad al ver a papa.

Durante los siguientes meses posteriores muchos de los que aun apoyaban al difunto presidente Tomas Clinton fueron arrestados y todas las leyes que discriminarían a los cambiantes fueron cancelados.

Papa visito a los lideres de las naciones del planeta de Celestia y es mas que obvio que se sintieron honrados de ver a un héroe de otro planeta con ellos.

Durante esos meses papa los convencio de que devolvieran las tierras que les quitaron a los Equestres a cambio de que los Equestres pagaran por cualquier una enorme indemnización por todas las molestias causadas.

Una suma tan grande de dinero que…..

Tardarían los Equestres cientos de años en pagarla.

Esos meses si que fueron muy turbulentos.

Oh y en navidad papa hizo que trajéramos a Celestia de ese otro planeta.

Claro en total secreto.

Ella aun estaba algo loca pero al ver a la verdadera Luna, ya pude sentir que empezó a recuperar la lucidez.

Y abrazo a Luna pidiéndole disculpas por todo.

Fue un momento muy enternecedor.

Ademas durante ese tiempo, Valkyria tuvo que hacerse a la idea de…que ahora tenia que vivir junto a su verdadera madre.

Para ella fue muy difícil, especialmente porque ella no dejaba de recordarle su pasado.

Ella de verdad ha cambiado en todos estos años que paso en ese otro planeta.

-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Año 2038**

Las escuelas volvieron a abrirse y mis hermanitas volvieron a la escuela, aunque tienen la opción a futuro de poder regresar al ejercito.

Ninguna lo hara.

Papa ha regresado al ejercito, porque en si, siente que es por desgracia el único lugar que puede trabajar.

Lo entiendo por eso.

En abril eligieron a un cambiante como nuevo presidente y las cosas empezaron a volver mas o menos a la normalidad.

Digo casi.

Porque ahora mi gran prision esta siendo custodiada por cientos de militares para evitar a curiosos de acercarse a ella.

Luna y Starlight pasaban mas tiempo con Martin que nunca.

Aunque….me gustaría no haber tenido mis super oídos cuando los escuchaba tener sexo aun cuando estaba con auriculares en mi cuarto.

Oh, y mi embarazo salio bien.

En abril tambien di a luz a mi bebe.

Una niña.

Con el cabello igual al mio pero con los ojos de su padre.

Papa y mis mamas me ayudaron a criarlo.

Porque yo fui asignada a un nuevo trabajo.

Y ese era.

Salvar al mundo de todo mal.

Jeje.

Si suena a cosas de superhéroes.

Pero asi es.

Acabo con huracanes antes de que toquen tierra, salvo a gente de los escombros de los terremotos.

Cosas como esas.

Era un trabajo duro, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo.

Pero en mis tiempos libres me iba a estudiar diseño grafico e informática.

Porque mi sueño de querer crear videojuegos aun estaba en pie.

Oh y haría lo mismo que papa, hacer que mi hija tambien adorara los videojuegos.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

 **Año 2040**

El mundo se esta recuperando de apoco, varias naciones estan reconstruyendo sus ciudades.

Luna, Starlight y Celestia regresaron a Equestria.

Ellas querían regresar ya.

Aunque ellas regresaría de vez en cuando para las vacaciones.

Pero, no todo seria bonito cuando regresaran.

Habia huelgas masivas sobre el pago a las otras naciones y que aun no creían que Celestia era la mala.

Pero una vez vieron a Celestia pensaron que todo se iba a arreglar.

Pero no, ella confeso en el parque mas grande en Manehattan ante una audiencia de mas de 5000 mil de sus súbditos.

Todo lo que hizo.

La creación de su organización.

El genocidio masivo que causo en este mundo y en el otro.

Los ponys no lo tomo muy bien la noticia.

Porque en si.

Alguien entre los ponys tenia un arma de fuego.

Un arma.

Un arma que tiempo despues se averiguaría que.

Era un arma de uno de los pilotos que murieron en la invasion a Canterlot.

Y un arma usada.

Para matar a Celestia.

Según lo que me conto Luna, porque no estaba ahí en ese momento.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Los ponys querían ir a por Celestia.

Era todo un caos.

Luna intentaba contenerlos usando su magia.

Pero ella vio el arma apuntando a Celestia.

Y Celestia lo vio tambien.

Pero lo curioso fue.

Que ella solo sonrio.

Y que nunca olvidara las palabras que dijo su hermana antes que la bala impactar en su cráneo matándola en el acto.

"Me lo merezco…..alli voy a verlos de nuevo padres"

Luna, toda dolida por la muerte de su hermana….huyo con el cuerpo de ella a un lugar desconocido.

Pero, con una princesa muerta, otra desaparecida, y 2 que aun no tienen mucha experiencia

Desde ese dia inicio algo parecido a una guerra civil.

Entre los que no querían aceptar la verdad, y los que aceptaron la verdad.

Fue una guerra larga y que duro varios años.

Y….que mi madre no pudo hacer nada.

Y aunque cada nación en ese planeta y en la tierra sabia sobre la guerra.

Nadie

Nadie hizo nada.

Ni siquiera yo porque en si….no era nuestro problema.

Starlight al menos querían intentar junto a sus amigas a traer la paz.

Pero fracasaban cada vez.

Valkyria no podía creerlo.

Recién estaba intentando conocer mejor a su madre.

Y talvez perdonarla y aceptarla como su madre.

Pero.

Ya no podrá.

Ella estuvo muy dolida desde que ella murió.

Aun cuando se graduaron ya…..

Lara no mas eligio ser escritora.

Star se enfoco en su carrera musical…..como estudiar junto a mi como desarrollar videojuegos.

Valkyria…ella permaneció en casa, sin hablar.

Y solo ha recordar las tantas veces que le decia a Celestia que no era su madre y no la merecia como hija.

Eso…..eso debio dolerle aunque sea un poco, de no poder disculparse con ella por todo lo que dijo.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Año 2045**

Aunque nuestro planeta se reconstruye sin problemas.

Y aunque Lara aun escribe su libro que no nos quería decir de que era.

Star y yo terminamos nuestros estudios y papa nos va a financiar los equipos para crear nuestra empresa de videojuegos.

Y mi hija crece sin problemas y tiene algunos amiguitos.

Por desgracia.

Valkyria se ha vuelto mas o menos una vagabunda viviendo en casa, no se baña y usa la misma ropa por varios meses.

Ella en serio aun sigue desbastada por todo lo que paso, y aun con todos nuestros intentos de sacarla de su cuarto siguen sin dar frutos.

Papa lo intenta tambien, pero no puede, no sabe como.

Equestria sigue con su guerra civil.

Ya los muertos se cuentan por millares.

Pero un 12 de julio nos enteramos por medio de una carta que…

Starlight habia muerto cuando intentaba salvar a un grupo de potrillos de la línea de fuego en plena batalla en Las Pegasus.

Eso nos hizo despertar y ver que….

Ya era suficiente.

Papa quería convencer al nuevo presidente de invadir.

Pero yo lo detuve.

Yo fui en su lugar.

Yo llegue ahí y usando mi gran poder detuve el conflicto al literalmente…encarcelar a todos los que estaban aun creyendo en Celestia.

Yo me quede unos años para reconstruir las ciudades y pueblos destruidos por la guerra.

Luna…..salio de su escondite.

Ese escondite era…..en la luna.

Ella, paso ese tiempo reflexionando y haciendo algo que no creía que hiciera.

Abandonar el poder y…..

Hacer que los ponys eligieran a sus gobernantes.

Ella se dio cuenta que….la monarquia no funciona.

Subir y bajar el sol y la luna lo haría junto a Cadance y…..pues ella….ella no regresaría a la tierra por eso.

Papa si iria a visitarla todas las vacaciones al igual que nosotras.

Y obviamente.

Fuimos a su funeral.

Ese momento, en su tumba, papa y yo nos hicimos una promesa…que siempre iríamos a ayudar a otros mundos, sin importar su pasado o presente con nosotros.

Asi evitaríamos tantas muertes innecesarias.

.-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.

 **Año 2048**

Por fin luego de varios años…Lara saca su libro.

Un libro que resulto ser la biografia de nuestro papa.

Su libro fue un éxito.

Y fue el primer libro vendido en masa….en 2 planetas diferentes, aquí en la tierra y el otro en el planeta de Luna y Celestia.

Ella se hizo muy famosa.

Pero no era la única.

Star y yo creamos un juego de estrategia militar parecido a XCOM, pero basado en todo lo que paso durante la guerra, obviamente cambiando un poco las cosas dando nuestro toque personal.

Star creo una genial composición de música rock para el juego, y bueno una de las razones de porque Lara tardo en publicar su libro fue que nos ayudo en crear la historia.

Papa estaba orgulloso de nosotros.

Valkyria, despues de tantos años…salio de su cuarto con una nueva perspectiva de la vida.

Algo cambiada.

Ya no era tan fría.

Y…se volvió mas cariñosa con todos, casi al punto de ser muy cursi.

Pero….eso no nos importo, solo importa que…por fin vuelva a estar en casa con nosotras.

Y saben que…puede que ella no haya cambiado tanto como se ofrecio a ser la que nos ayude a evitar que otras compañías se aprovechen de nosotras gracias a su inteligencia.

Todas vivimos nuestras vidas, creando videojuegos aunque obviamente una vez Star se volvió mas conocida ya creo su propia banda de rock.

Lara siguió creando historias no solo para nosotras, si no que ahora tambien hace guiones para las caricaturas.

Si, todo empezó a ir bien a partir de ese año.

Aunque….

-..-.-.-.-.-….-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-

 **Seras Castillo**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

 **23 de agosto del año 3000.**

 **1:23 pm**

 **Su casa en los viejos suburbios de la ciudad.**

-"Eso seria todo señorita Seras", dijo una cambiante de pelo rojo vestida con un vestido azul y un buen cuerpo toda curvilínea y su cuerno estaba brillando.

Estabamos en mi sala donde parecia que casi no haya cambiado nada en todo este tiempo.

-"De verdad, eso es todo?", pregunte yo, "Si aun vamos por el año 2048", dije yo.

-"La verdad que si señorita Seras, eso es todo, porque en si, todo lo que paso despues de esa fecha ya es mas conocido por el publico…..es un honor que me haya dejado copiar y grabar sus recuerdos para hacer su biografía…de verdad que me honra mucho que me haya elegido para hacerlo", dijo ella con una sonrisa como agarraba su celular y ponía al parecer esos recuerdos copiados en su celular. (Que en esa época es un disco de color azul, aunque puede ser decorado de cualquier forma y que su pantalla es un holograma que emite ese disco)

-"Aunque quisiera saber porque me eligio a mi de tantos otros periodistas para hacer su biografia, porque según se, no se le habia permitido a nadie hacerle una biografia antes?", pregunto ella.

-"No lo se, supongo que es porque ya es un nuevo milenio y quería hacer algo nuevo, y que cosa mas nueva puede hacer la yegua que hizo prácticamente de todo?", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Ademas con ese pelo y esa buena actitud que tiene….me recuerda un poco a mi antes de que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora.

-"Jejeje la verdad que si"; dijo riendo un poco.

-"Aunque para cuando crees que este listo mi biografia en forma de documental?", pregunte yo.

-"Mmm, creo que si trabajo sin descansar….puede estar listo justo para el 3 de septiembre"; dijo ella.

-"Perfecto justo el dia en que para mi, la guerra termino", dije yo toda emocionada por la noticia.

-"Exactamente, ahora si me disculpa debo partir ya a la oficina para tener todo listo para ese dia"; dijo ella como se retiraba.

-"Ah ok, déjenme acompañarla", dije yo como la acompañe a la puerta.

Y al abrir la puerta y despedirme de la reportera se podía ver lo cambiada que estaba la ciudad.

Con grandes rascacielos por todos lados.

Rascacielos con granjas en ellos.

Autos voladores, pegasos y humanos con alas volando por ahí.

Y a la vez ver a la reportera subiéndose en una moto voladora.

(Suspiro)

En serio tanto tiempo ha pasado?

Dije yo como me regresaba adentro.

Y me fui a mi cuarto….que antes el cuarto de mi padre.

Y solo veía mi álbum de fotos digítales que tome durante mi vida.

(Yo, papa, mi hija de 15 años posando, en el primer torneo sobre videojuegos despues de la guerra y se le ve a ella cargando el trofeo del primer lugar)

Mire otra.

(Mi hija de unos 23 años vestida de novia junto a un humano de pelo rojo muy bien parecido con traje formal en el altar)

Ah si, recuerdo al chico.

Era irónicamente uno de los chicos del equipo rival de uno de los torneos de videojuegos que participo mi hija.

Jeje, y que ironico que una rivalidad en los videojuegos los llevo hasta enamorarse uno con el otro.

Ahh, que bonito.

(Una foto de mi hermana Star en uno de sus conciertos con ropa muy reveladora junto a su 3er esposo y compañero en la música un grifo en el año 2050)

Si, ella si que le gustaba el sexo y a veces se casaba con los sujetos que podían satisfacerla.

Pero al final, ellos la abandonaba una vez quedaba embarazada, recién su 3er esposo que era al principio solo un fanatico.

Se convirtió en su esposo y tuvo con el varios hijos.

Si, ella en total durante sus primeros 10 años tuvo 6 hijos e hijas.

Si, la mayoría fueron partos multiples, pero aun asi ella conservaba su figura.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo las cuidaba yo, eso no me importaba, eran mas amigos para mi hija.

(Tambien ahí una foto de Lara con vestido de novia en el altar junto a un cambiante)

Pues quien mas iba a aborrecer un poco la violencia que un cambiante jeje.

(Valkyria amamantando a su primera hija de 1 año en el año 2078)

Si, ella al final despues de todo este tiempo decidio querer se madre, y aunque ella no quería casarse con alguien…..ella solo se insemino artificialmente.

Ella podía ser muy cariñosa con todos, pero…..ella no quería aferrarse tanto a alguien tan mortal y que moriría antes que ella.

(Luego una foto de mi padre siendo ascendido como ministro de defensa en el año 2112)

Si el fue ascendido despues de tantos años de servicio.

(Luego una foto en el Burj Dubai con toda la familia en el año 2113, en la foto somos Luna y Martin, todas mis hermanas y sus esposos, sus hijos e hijas con sus respectivos nietos y nietas y mi hija y mi nieta y tambien estaba A.I.A comiendo carne de jirafa verde a la parrilla)

Si despues de todo este tiempo fuimos a Dubai.

Donde A.I.A se convirtió en la gobernante, con la ayuda de Max.

Eso solo me hizo alegrarme que.

Los mande al lugar correcto despues de todo.

A.I.A habia gobernado con justicia el planeta y como los miembros mas poderosos de la orden de Samus iban en esa nave.

Los pocos que quedaban eran peones menores que….fueron capturados y llevados a prision, una prision que fue construida a la vez por ellos porque no tenian prision en Dubai.

Aunque Luna ya sabia todo sobre la cantidad de hijos que tuvo aquí en Dubai.

Ella ya lo habia perdonado por lo que paso.

Pero en fin, desde ese dia A.I.A iniciaría el comercio entre el planeta que decidio llamar Dubai, y la tierra y el planeta Equis, ya saben por Equestria.

La tecnología de avanzada que tenian aquí, ahora podía beneficiar a todos en todos los planetas.

Oh y como olvidar una de las nuevas cosas que descubri sobre mi.

Y es que….solo puedo tener una hija, y se acabo, quedo infértil por toda la vida y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Eso…..eso no me molesta tanto la verdad.

Aunque creo que mi cuerpo lo quizo asi porque…..si no puedo tener mas hijos con Brad….no quiero tenerlos con nadie mas.

Y eso mismo lo sufren mis descendencias.

(Para olvidarme un poco de eso cambio a una foto de mia tomada desde una estación espacial en la tierra de mi en un traje espacial, destruyendo un meteorito gigante en el año 2234)

Oh que recuerdos.

Oh y esta foto.

(De mi papa y los lideres del mundo en la ultima asamblea de la ONU en el año 2321, en donde por primera vez en la historia la humanidad esta unida)

O que cosas.

Ahora todos estan bajo una nueva bandera y esta gran nación unida se llaman

N.U.G.A.L.C

Que significa, **N** aciones **U** nidas **G** racias **A** **L** os **C** ambiantes.

Si fue cursi y todo ya lo se.

(Luego una foto de la reina Chrysalis saliendo de prision en su traje de reo de color naranja y viendo cara a cara a mi padre en un traje elegante en el año 2511)

Si en esa época termino su condena.

Ella le pidió perdón por todo, y por lo que le hizo a su familia cara a cara.

(La imagen siguiente es de papa abrazando unos minutos despues a Chrysalis)

Eso tomo desprevenidos a todos.

Pero.

La razón era de que.

Era solo para decirle que.

"A pesar de todo lo que nos has hecho, te perdono, porque que es un pequeño error en un historial tan perfecto como el tuyo"

Ella lloro en su hombro por un buen rato ese dia.

Palabras mas sabias nunca antes fueron pronunciadas.

Ademas desde ese dia, tambien los cambiantes se expandieron a los 3 planetas originales y tuvieron en cada uno de esos planetas sus propias reinas.

(Luego habia una foto de miles de naves alienígenas en forma de esferas destruyendo Londres)

O si, la invasión de esos alienígenas cabezones en el año 2642.

(Luego otra imagen en la que aparezco yo para destruir todas sus naves mientras solo estaba en vuelta en una toalla cubriendo mi trasero pero no mis pechos)

Si cuando aparecieron me estaba dando un baño y no quería perder mas tiempo en ir a ayudar o desperdiciar energía al vestirme con magia.

Y eso solo significo decenas y decenas de paginas con fotos mias asi y cuando se me cayo la toalla que me cubria el trasero.

Si esos alienígenas no duraron nada frente a mi.

Asi que cuando me ofreci a ir a destruirlos antes de que vinieran a vengarse papa se ofrecio a ir a la guerra en contra de ellos.

Porque en si, dijo que, ya era hora que la humanidad se defienda.

Y la guerra duro solo unos 4 años antes de que conquistaran a esos cabezones.

Si asi de rápido y no hubo muchas bajas.

Mmmmm.

Cierro mi álbum de fotos digitales un rato.

Tantos planetas en que nos expandimos.

Y tantos donde al menos esta mi hija, mi nieta, mi bisnieta, mi bisbisnieta, y asi cada una de mis descendencias protegiendo cada planeta en que la humanidad y los de Equis se hayan expandido.

Básicamente, nosotras nos convertimos en las protectoras de todos los mundos.

Y en la familia hay un lema, nunca abandonar a los inocentes, siempre ser originales y negar rotundamente entrar en un laboratorio para que les hagan exámenes alguna vez.

Oh y saben que…como ahora todos son inmortales….

Tambien se aprobó una ley que era la siguiente, la de la "Eutanasia es legal para la gente mayor a 300 años", o sea, suicidio asistido.

Y que por desgracia.

Mi papa se practico una en el año 2803.

El ya dijo que ya no podía soportar mas todo lo que vivio.

Pero que al menos ya podía retirarse de este mundo cuando ya vio de todo e hizo todo y dejando un maravilloso legado detrás.

Aunque.

Una cosa extra sobre mis poderes.

Soy tan poderosa que.

Puedo acceder al limbo cada vez que quiera.

Puedo hablar con Brad cuando duermo y cuando papa se fue de este mundo.

Aun podía visitarlo en el Limbo.

Oh, como olvidar el momento en el Limbo en que podíamos golpear los 3 juntos a Hitler y al Dr. Chip que tambien estaba allí.

Su infierno personal jajaja.

Aunque, debo decirlo, aunque ya eh hecho de todo y visto todo….

Aun no estoy lista para irme de este mundo.

Porque se que aun hay mucho que hacer.

Mucho que ver.

Mucho que disfrutar.

Y bueno.

Quien sabe.

Talvez despues de tanto tiempo…

Conocer a alguien mas.

Tener un esposo y tener sexo despues de casi mil años sin hacerlo.

Porque no importa que tan grandes o que tan vivos se sientan estos dildos.

Quiero a alguien quien abrazar por las noches, pensé toda melancólica.

Porque aunque se que siempre tendre a Brad, tambien se que el no quisiera que me mantuviera asi tan aferrada a el.

Porque despues de todo.

El esta muerto.

Ademas el quiere que haga feliz a alguien mas como cuando estuve con el.

No importa si ese tiempo fue tan corto.

(Suspiro)

Eh que cosas no?

Por primera vez en mil años que tengo vacaciones y puedo estar libre por ahí.

Y yo pensando que la entrevista duraría mas que unas cuantas horas….

Y no se que hacer ya….

(Suena el timbre de la casa)

-"Eh, me pregunto quien sera", dije en voz alta.

Voy a la puerta vestida con nada mas que mi viejo polo de Battlefield 5 todo gastado por el tiempo y solo eso.

Si estuve siendo entrevistada con solo una polera cubriéndome y mi trasero al aire.

mmm.

Soy mayor y con poderes cercanos a la de una diosa.

Tengo libertad de vestir como quiera y como quiera.

Y de ir desnuda a mi piscina a pesar de que a 4 calles de aquí hay un edificio de apartamentos donde seguramente hay gente que me ve mientras nado.

No me importa eso.

Llego a la puerta y la abro y me encuentro parada ahí a mi hermana Star con solo uno de esos bikinis que le cubren los pezones y apenas le cubre sus partes intimas.

Si a ella tampoco le importa pasear semi desnuda por ahí.

Porque en si ella ya es una leyenda del rock y de la música en los videojuegos.

Ella al igual que yo hace lo que quiera.

Y a lado de ella esta su esposo numero 14, otro grifo que al menos viste un par de pantalones y se ve muy bien físicamente.

-"Hola hermana", dijo como me abrazaba, "Pasaba por la ciudad y me entere de que estas de vacaciones y quería saber que ibas a hacer antes de que vuelvas a ser la heroína de la tierra?", pregunto ella.

-"Oh nada la verdad, aunque…", decia yo algo nerviosa.

-"Creo que estoy lista para…conocer a alguien mas en mi vida", dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Oh eso es genial, ya estas lista para tener algo de acción despues de tanto tiempo no?", dijo ella en un tono casi burlon como me abrazaba.

-"Oye querido, conoces a alguien que sea justo para ella?", dijo ella a su esposo.

-"No, solo conozco a muchos que quieran tener sexo con ella, eso cuenta?", pregunto su esposo.

-"Talvez, dime Seras solo quieres tener acción haya abajo o buscar algo mas intimo?", pregunto Star.

-"Eh aunque lo primero suena tentador", realmente muy tentador, "Quiero salir con alguien mas, como una cita y no acostarme con el primero que encuentre"; dije yo.

-"Ok, tu te lo pierdes, aunque...", dijo ella mientras se me quedaba mirando, "Si sales asi a la calle solo das la ilusión de que quieres sexo, y es mas teniendo todo el culo al descubierto", dijo ella como me da una palmada en mi trasero.

-"Hey no hagas eso", dije yo toda avergonzada.

-"Lo siento, no me pude resistir jeje", dijo Star toda sonriente.

-"A mi me gusto", dijo su esposo con un obvio bulto formándose en sus pantalones.

-"Pero sabes que…..creo que ire asi como asi, si eh ido a detener un huracán totalmente desnuda y con liquido vaginal saliendo ya sabes por donde, porque en ese momento estaba masturbándome, puedo salir como quiera a la calle", dije yo.

-"Alla tu, pero no te sorprendas que vayas causando a los chicos que ves cosas como esta", dijo Star como tocaba el bulto en los pantalones de su esposo.

-"Oye ya esta dura tan rápido?, si acabamos de hacerlo antes de bajarnos del auto?", pregunto sorprendida Star.

Su esposo solo se encogio de hombros.

-"Ok, yo los dejare solos, ahora salgo por mi cuenta entonces", dije yo como salia de mi casa.

-"De acuerdo, pero no te sorprendas que hayes al regresar muchas manchas en el suelo, en la mesa de la cocina, en tu cama y en la ducha!", grito ella como yo me alejaba mas.

Bueno, al menos lo limpio todo al chasquear los dedos.

Aunque…si que se ha vuelto algo adicta al sexo.

Creo que tambien tiene esa adicción al sexo que mi padre tenia.

Pero bueno.

Basta de eso.

La ciudad es grande.

La tarde es joven y es sábado.

Talvez pueda hayar a alguien con quien estar y tener una cita.

-.-.-..-..-..-…-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **12 horas de visitar cada club nocturno, cine y parque de la ciudad.**

Joder, odio cuando Star tiene razón.

La mayoría de los chicos con quien me eh topado ademas de tener erecciones cuando me ven, algunos me dan nalgadas u otros cuando intentan ser lindos conmigo siempre todo termina en que ellos quieren tener sexo detrás del bar o detrás de un arbusto.

(Suspiro)

Ademas siempre voy a esos lugares porque los chicos ya tienen suficiente alcohol en su venas como para olvidar con quien esten hablando y me hablen con libertad.

Lamentablemente demasiada libertad.

(Suspiro)

Ahora estoy en las afueras de mi casa ya entando y ser resivido por un olor que solo significa que hubo algo parecido a una orgia aquí.

O sea sudor y el olor de diferentes fluidos corporales.

Joder Star no mentia cuando dijo que lo haría en todos lados.

Lo limpiare luego.

Ahora solo quiero ir a mi cuarto a dormir.

No lo necesito tanto pero bueno.

Y lo que encuentro fue….

Sorpresivo.

Era un chico rubio, muy bajo oliendo profundamente una de mis toallas y masturbándose con ella.

Aunque para cualquiera eso seria motivo de alarma y enfado yo….

Sonríe ante eso.

-"Hola", dije en voz alta.

-"Oh mierda", dijo el chico como solto mi toalla y trato de escapar por la ventana.

Pero yo lo sujete con mi magia.

-"Y que crees que estas haciendo?", pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

El solo no respondio, estaba sudando de los nervios.

Entonces yo me saque mi polera y lo abrace.

-"Vamos dime, porque estas aquí", dije dulcemente.

El solo se puso mas nervioso y todo tieso, especialmente una parte de el.

-"Eh….yo…..yo…quería verla….", dijo todo nervioso sin hacer contacto visual.

-"Y porque?", pregunte aun dulcemente.

Oh esto me trae recuerdos, pensé melancolica.

-"Es porque…..usted es mi heroína y quería conocerla pero solo encontré la casa vacia y con la puerta abierta y…..solo entre….el olor era extraño pero agradable, y encontré su cuarto con su ropa aun lado y una cosa llego a la otra, asi que por favor perdóneme por favor"; dijo eso ultimo todo rápido y nervioso y aun con una erección.

En serio esto ya es algo que de seguro Brad esta haciendo desde alla arriba, pensé mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-"Sabes que quedas perdonado, y sabes como?", pregunto yo dulcemente mientras lo sigo abrazando y muevo sus brazos para que me toquen mi trasero.

El se sorprende por eso.

-"Como?", pregunto todo nervioso.

-"Diciendome cual es tu nombre y edad?", pregunto yo.

-"Tengo 20 y mi nombre es Bradly", dijo todo nervioso.

Oh en serio esto ya es una señal verdad Brad, pensé mientras miraba otra vez al cielo.

-"Y déjame adivinar tambien estudias bioquímica?", pregunte.

El con dificultad asintió porque el estaba atrapado entre mis enormes pechos.

En serio.

Esto ya es el destino oh…..

Entonces una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana con una nota que decia.

"Es tu turno de hacer feliz a alguien mas y ser feliz tu misma"

Yo sonreí.

Porque, esta carta no olia a nadie conocido.

Estaba todo sucio y era el trozo de un libro.

Si que era el destino.

Yo sonreí.

-"Dime Bradly, eres virgen?", pregunte ahora de manera seductora.

El se puso aun mas nervioso y me miro todo sorprendido.

El con suerte asintió con la cabeza.

-"Pues", dije yo como lo levantaba un poco mas para mirarla cara a cara, "Hoy lo vas a perder", dije yo como lo bese.

Si, ahora si puedo hacer de todo un poco mas.

Como tener a alguien que me ame de nuevo.

Nada mal para alguien original como yo, verdad?

 **FIN**

-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Y ese es el fin.**

 **Si, el fin.**

 **Todo se resolvió y todos vivieron felices largas y plenas.**

 **Y ese nuevo chico es aun mas afortunado que Brad jeje.**

 **Luna solo vive su vida como cualquiera y su único trabajo es levantar y bajar la luna.**

 **Hay paz y armonía ahora en la galaxia.**

 **Los cambiantes por fin lograron su meta de vivir una vida llena de paz y armonía junto a otras especies.**

 **Seras vuelve a amar de nuevo.**

 **Si, un final feliz despues de tantas cosas tristes.**

 **Si fue buena toda esta aventura.**

 **Y me encanto escribirla.**

 **-"A mi tambien me gusto", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Y a mi tambien pese a todo", dijo Seras aquí conmigo.**

 **-"Pero como dice el dicho las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Aun cuando el autor deja una escena tan rica y nos deja con ganas de saber si hasta podria escribir historias clop", dijo Discord con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oh cállate solo dire que el lo disfruto y a lo grande"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Oye pero que paso con el idiota ese que desmembraste varias veces?"; pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Oh no lo quice hacer que Martin lo mencionara porque ese maldito merece estar donde se merece", dijo Seras algo irritada.**

 **-"Eh y donde esta?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Solo dire que…..los libros de historia no recordaran como un cohete fue mandado al sol en el año 2445 con alguien gritando a bordo", dijo con una sonrisa Seras.**

 **-"Oye eso es algo malvado, me gusta", dijo sonriendo Discord como se acercaba a Seras.**

 **-"No tan rápido amigo, puede que te alla perdonado por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanas pero estoy saliendo con alguien ya"; dijo Seras como sacaba una pistola de ninguna parte y le apuntaba a Discord.**

 **-"Ya, ya, no hay que recurrir a la violencia", dijo el algo nervioso.**

 **-"Que esperabas si me gusta un poco la violencia"; dijo Seras sonriendo.**

 **-"Oigan tranquilos pues se quedaran juntos buen tiempo y talvez aparezcan en mi próxima historia", dije yo.**

 **-"En serio, otra secuela sobre mi?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"No, claro que no, aparecerán aquí conmigo como estan haciendo ahora comentando el final del fanfic, como uno de mis fans que mas comenta hace en sus comentarios con sus personajes propios", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Bueno, eso suena interesante"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Y dime para cuando haras un nuevo fanfic?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Bueno, ahora que estoy algo mas ocupado en mi vida…lamentablemente hasta dentro d semanas despues, pero al menos seguire viendo mi cuenta y ver los comentarios de mis lectores"; dije yo.**

 **-"Oye y nos podrias dar una pista de que se trata?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Por favor"; dijo Seras suplicando.**

 **-"Bien, ok, solo dire que tendrá la misma clasificación de edad y como adicion extra habra otro fanfic donde hare clops de algunas escenas super hot de esa historia principal"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Porque no me sorprende", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Si la verdad que si, por haberme cada rato diciendo lo sexy y que tal me veo desnuda en la historia"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Aunque eso significa que, haras una historia principal y crearas una especie de spin off en otro fanfic donde pondrás solo el contenido sexual de esa historia principal?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Bueno, si eso lo resume muy bien", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Me tocara hablar en esos spinoffs?"; pregunto Seras, algo molesta con el asunto.**

 **-"Claro que no, romperia el momento"; dije yo.**

 **-"Uff que bueno escuchar eso", suspiro de alivio Seras.**

-" **Oh al menos como spin offs no quicieras que yo y Seras tuviéramos s…", y dejo de hablar como Seras lo empezó a ahorcar con su magia.**

 **-"Teminas esa oración y te convierto en mujer y te llamare Eris"; dijo Seras toda enojada.**

 **-"O sea que quieres hacer yuri, jeje", dijo Discord en tono burlon.**

 **Seras solo se sonrojo.**

 **-"No se porque no te rompo el cuello en estos momentos", dijo Seras toda enojada como soltaba a Discord.**

 **-"Porque te aburrirías a partir de ahora si solo tienes que hablar tu en estos segmentos", dijo Discord**

 **-"Buen punto", dijo algo enojada Seras.**

 **-"Bueno, pero en fin eso que nos distes antes no es una idea de como va a ser tu próximo fanfic", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si", dijo Discord, "Dinos o te haremos seguir escribiendo esta parte final hasta que sea aun mas larga que la historia en si"; dijo Discord.**

 **-"Ok, ok, solo dire que, ustedes saben que, yo escribo historias mas o menos originales?", pregunte yo el autor.**

 **Ambos asintieron.**

 **-"Pero ahora, yo quiero hacer una historia que….es tambien de MLP pero de un genero que siempre dejan a medias o que son muy malas", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Los shipings extraños?", pregunto Discord.**

 **-"Las super darks donde hay mucha sangre y desmembramiento?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Casi, empieza con Z.", dije yo todo sonriente.**

 **-"No", dijo todo sorprendido Discord.**

 **-"Si"; dije mientras yo asentia.**

 **-"No, si tu sabes lo sobre explotado que esta eso", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Lo se, pero como dije, lo voy a hacer lo mas original posible y a la vez como para darle un toque extra, tambien escribir historias clop de calidad en vez de que la mayoría son puro yuri entre las protagonistas de la serie", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ah ya tu", dijo Seras.**

 **-"La verdad que si", dijo Discord.**

 **-"Pero en fin creo que ya es hora de despedirnos", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Oh si, gracias chicos por leer mis aventuras y todo eso"; dijo Seras como se despedia.**

 **-"Y gracias por leer hasta el final mis ocurrencias con el autor", dijo Discord como se despedia tambien.**

 **Asi que sin mas que decir.**

 **Hasta la próxima aventura amigos lectores.**

 **Sigan leyendo.**


End file.
